Twelve Doors of the Soul
by Lalaithe
Summary: The wizard asked him a question. And Finn will tear his entire world apart trying to find the answer. BGII: Shadows of Amn.
1. Herb-of-Grace

**Twelve Doors of the Soul:**

 **Shadows of Amn**

 _This is a follow up to my BG1 story, A Fragment of Substance. Rated M for violence and mature themes._

 _All Bioware characters are owned by Bioware. Finn and Anna are my own. Xan inspired by Kulyok's mod at Pocket Plane Group._

 _Elvish language references courtesy of The Grey Company_

 _ **...**_

"Better than last time. I think they are fading nicely!"

Eloesa clucked her diagnosis cheerfully, or as cheerfully as one could while gazing at a pattern of scars. Her client though remained unconvinced.

"The redness _is_ fading…but they still burn sometimes."

"All part of the healing process, I suppose," the apothecary replied, though it was her turn to sound dubious. "I would carry on with the ointment for another month and see what results it brings. Morning and night, remember that. And try not to bath more than once a tenday; soap is very irritating to the skin."

Anna muttered something in reply. Eloesa went out into the front shop and busied herself with making up another bottle of ointment. Anna pulled her dress back on slowly, watching as the fine lines disappeared beneath the fabric.

She could cover them but they never really felt hidden. How strange they were, those scars Sarevok had left her with. The redness had faded leaving them more in a match with her pale skin. But each rune retained its form, the edges never blurring. Each line was precise as if he'd drawn them with a pen. And they were prone to burning at times; sometimes one or the other, never the same. And one terrifying night she had woken in a sweat, feeling her entire body burning as if consumed by fire. But those instances were thankfully few. Slowly, the marks seemed to be healing.

Anna finished dressing and followed the apothecary out into the shop. Eloesa stood behind the counter, humming a quiet song to herself as she mixed together various oils of herbs. The shop was well-lit in the afternoon sunshine, and the light glinted off the shelves filled with jars of herbs and resins. The air had a dusky smell, pleasant, like a meadow in the autumn.

It was strange that Anna should need to be there. Potions were her trade, after all. But it was less the woman's stock of herbs that she needed, than another pair of eyes. She felt the need to confide her injuries to some other human.

"That should do," Eloesa said, pouring her mixture carefully into a tall amber glass bottle. "I added a little extra calendula this time; that may help with the burning. If it doesn't let me know, and I'll do you up a salve."

"This will be fine, thank you," Anna said quietly.

"Are you feeling quite well, dear?" the apothecary asked. "I couldn't help but notice you seem rather pale today. Perhaps a blood tonic would do you good."

Anna looked up to see the woman smiling kindly. She always did like the village apothecary, even though as merchants the two were in something of a competition with one another. But Anna felt dull and the woman's kindness was lost on her.

"Not today, thank you. I haven't been out in the sun much, that's all."

"A bit surprising for you," the woman remarked. "You've got those big gardens and all."

"Yes," Anna sighed.

The apothecary smiled a little, but didn't respond. Her comment had only served to remind Anna how little work she'd accomplished that spring. There were as many weeds growing as herbs, and the bushes were growing out of control from lack of pruning. But she didn't have the energy to tend to it, and pride stopped her from hiring anyone else.

"Well. If there's nothing else… I'll send my boy round to yours with the bill."

"I'd rather settle up now, actually," Anna replied. "I'm not sure when I'll be in town again."

"I see. Nothing wrong with settling accounts early!"

Eloesa made a little joke, but Anna could feel the woman's eyes on her. She counted the coins out of her purse and set the big glass bottle carefully into her basket.

...

Anna said farewell to the apothecary, then paused to draw her shawl up over her head before stepping out into the street. The weather was too warm now for a cloak, but she hated feeling exposed. That narrow cobbled lane felt like a gallery to the gaping stares of the entire world.

Anna knew it was foolishness, but she also knew the way country people talked. She'd overheard more than one passing comment as she hurried about her business in Beregost. _Those marks_ _…_ and where was that husband of hers? The last point stung all the more, because Anna herself didn't know.

She'd had two letters from Finn that winter. They were odd letters, drifting between the monotony of daily life in Baldur's Gate to strange episodes filled with humour. They felt strained as if he was searching for something to fill up the parchment. But never once did he mention coming to Beregost in the spring, as they'd agreed. He never mentioned how he was… _managing_. And then, there were no more letters.

The ground was still thick with snow when the messenger made his way to Anna's cottage, bearing Finn's last letter. And now Mirtul was going by. It was nearly Kythorn, the Time of Flowers. Spring was passed. Summer was nearly here. But Finn was still gone.

Anna finished her errands in Beregost, head kept down as always these days, hiding like a beggar. She looked up hearing a clattering, jostling noise; a jumble of shouts as another caravan drove in from the north. The trade season was well under way, and new caravans passed through town every day. But none of them bore Finn or Imoen, and no news of where they might be.

Something had happened. She knew it. If Finn couldn't write, then surely Imoen would. But slowly another fear had been building… Perhaps he did not want to come back?

The thoughts began to chase themselves around in her mind, as they'd done a hundred times before. Waiting was madness. Not knowing was madness. Feeling that her life had stopped, even as she walked through the sunlit countryside… Anna could hardly bear it. But she needed to bear it. She needed to wait.

...

At last she pushed open the gate to her own cottage. Looking the yard over caused her to snap back to reality. The grass had been up to her knees, but someone had cut it back in her absence. Part of the fence had been broken when a tree branch fell on it during the winter, but it was now repaired. For one mad moment she imagined that Finn had done it. Could he have returned?

She dashed round to the kitchen door. It was open to the air, not shut as she'd left it. Breathlessly Anna stepped over the threshold, calling out in greeting. There was a fire in the hearth, but the kitchen seemed so dark after being outside that she could hardly see. But it wasn't Finn's voice who answered her, but a slow, thick drawl.

"Back from town, I see. I was wondering where ye'd got to."

 _"_ _Maya?_ _"_ Anna exclaimed.

Her former housekeeper hadn't set foot in that place since she walked out last year. And although the venerable matron was only living down the hill at her daughter's place, Anna had barely seen her since she'd returned home.

"You may well be surprised," the woman replied. "But I figured it was high time I took back my duties."

"But…" Anna said.

She stared as the heavyset woman pushed herself out of her chair with a grunt. She hobbled over to the hearth and stirred something in a pot.

"I had Daffid tend to your yard there," she continued. "No job for my back, that's for certain. But I can still cook a meal, all right."

"I thought you were ill," Anna said quietly.

So her daughter had said, anyway. She looked at Maya harder. She was slightly less of frame than she had been, giving her an oddly shrunken appearance. She seemed to move slowly and with less determination than before. The grey had swept over her hair, making her severe top-knot look wreathed in snow.

"I have been poorly this winter, no denying that. I reckon it was all that strain ye've put me under. You'll be the death of me, girl. But between the priestess and my Una's good broth, I'm alive yet. Pass me the nutmeg grater, will ye? It's on the table, there."

"But, you're…here, again?" Anna asked, still confused.

She passed the grater to the woman, and she nodded slowly as she carried on her work.

"Didn't have much choice, did I? It's not right for a body to be all alone. I hated thinking of you up here by yourself all winter long. Especially not when you're ill yourself. Did he do that to you, Anna?"

 _"_ _No,_ _"_ Anna said, starting. She grasped her skirt, trying to hide her hands.

"I was just wondering," the woman continued, her voice still hard. "Had to be some reason why that man of yours weren't here. Or has he given up on you already?"

"He hasn't _given up,_ _"_ she cried, louder than she'd have liked. "And if you've just come here to…to… _gossip_ you can go back…"

"Easy, now, missus," Maya said, turning from the fire. "I'm not trying to get you worked up. But I don't know the reasons, and given that fellow's _history,_ well, it could be anything. You haven't said ought to anyone since ye've come home, and you could hardly blame tongues for wagging. But more than that…Una's kitchen were feeling a little small for me. A body gets used to their own place, you know. Where's the pepper grinder? Couldn't find it before."

"Oh, it broke…" Anna said, throwing her hands up in distraction.

"Ah, well. Is that useless old tinker ever going to get up this way again? Not seen him since summer last. I heard they found him up on the north road, out cold from drink. Fell off his cart and the horse kept going! Creature went straight to the nearest tavern, just as if his master had bid him. No shame in some folk. _Ah,_ salt. Ye've got that, at least. Cupboard here is bare as an old dog's bone. No wonder you look about a stone lighter. Need to put in an order with the butcher. Though you probably haven't heard about _him_ _…"_

Anna drowned out the tale of Maya's latest scandal and sat down hard in a chair. For one moment, it was as if nothing had changed. Maya was there, tending to the hearth. Anna had nothing in the world to worry about but her garden, and the endless day-to-day in a quiet country place. The fresh breeze brought the promise of summer wafting into the kitchen. The long, happy days were coming, the deep twilights, and all the blessings the Earthmother would bring.

But a quick glance around the kitchen brought that vision down hard. The floor was half-swept; Maya had started the task, but abandoned it. The dirty crocks were still in the dishpan. She'd tried to clean the glass in the windows, leaving the dirt smeared where once she left it sparkling. Maya sighed heavily and drew a chair nearer to the hearth. She sat with a groan and let her arms drop to her side.

"Can I help?" Anna asked meekly.

"If you don't mind," Maya puffed. "Here, Sophie said she'd be around to feed the hens. Where is that girl? I don't know but Una needs to crack the whip with her, that's what. Getting lazy. Probably out…never mind."

Maya gave up the thought and watched in silence as Anna tended to the pot. Nothing more was said between them until the pottage was done.

...

The next few days were filled with work and silence. From Maya's prodding and a little help from the itinerant Sophie, Anna set to the monumental task of weeding the garden. She was glad of the work; it kept her from thinking too much.

And the garden was not the only thing in a state of neglect. Anna had barely seen to the housework since she'd been home. There seemed little point in tending to anything; she grew tired easily, and headaches were her only visitor. But slowly the place began to look like itself again. The chambers were turned over, corners swept, shelves dusted.

In spite of her housekeeper's return, Anna did most of the work herself. Maya trundled around the cottage, helping here and there, but mainly confined herself to her chair in the kitchen.

Anna put off tending to the upstairs hearths till the last. Sweeping out the ash and polishing the firedogs was a grim and dirty task, but the season for fires had passed, and it needed doing. She spent a miserable morning tending to the business, then with a thankful sigh went back downstairs to wash up. She was starving and hoped to see lunch ready, but surprisingly Maya hadn't even peeled the potatoes.

"What is the hour?" Anna asked, pouring some water into the basin to scrub her filthy face and hands.

"Ah, must be about mid-day," Maya said. "Begging your pardon…been busy with this spinning, I have."

She set down her spindle on the table, but the shaft was barely a quarter full of the creamy spun flax. A lifetime of experience had allowed Maya's plump fingers to spin thread that a spider would envy, but this stuff was lumpy and uneven.

"Well…just let me finish washing, and I'll tend to it," Anna said, reaching for a towel.

"No, you won't," Maya replied, forcing herself from her chair. "You're not the hired help. I'll see to it."

Anna didn't reply. Anyone who walked in and saw the state of her might think otherwise at the moment. She didn't mind helping with the housework, and she always had. But it couldn't escape her attention that she'd been doing considerably more of it lately than usual.

"Are you well, Maya?" she asked, braving the question.

"Course I'm fine," the woman answered, gruffly. "Just taking me a bit longer to get the spring back in my step these days. You don't need to nag me to tend to _my_ work, missus. I'll do it."

"I'm not…" Anna began, but decided to drop the subject. She hurried back upstairs to change her clothes.

At last the meal was done. A simple broth of spring greens with the last of the winter's store of potatoes. Anna ate hers carefully, trying to push aside the brown bits of spoiled potato that had found their way into the pottage.

Maya scarcely ate at all. She sopped up the broth with a crust of brown bread, sucking the juices out of it. Anna drew a deep breath.

"I was thinking… Maybe it's time Sophie took up a situation here. I don't think Una would mind. She could take the back bedchamber. It would be helpful…"

"Sophie, here?" Maya exclaimed. "Why do you…"

"Well, there's a lot of work to do in the garden…" Anna said quickly. "I can barely keep up with it. Sophie is surprisingly good with the herbs."

"Aye, but she can come up from the house for that. No need to have her stopping here. Una needs her girl at home."

"Una has three other girls at home," Anna remarked. "And three boys. Sophie is likely to be looking for a position in the next couple years, anyway. And she couldn't be any closer to home."

"I reckon," Maya said. "Well, I've nowt to say on any of it. It's not my house, and I'm not her mother. Do as you like."

Anna sighed. In honesty having Sophie there wasn't ideal for her, either. The girl only worked when she chose, and she wondered where she'd scrape together enough coin for another wage. But they needed the help.

Anna looked up in surprise as a shadow darkened the kitchen door. She jumped to her feet, but deflated when she realised it was only the butcher's lad from town. So lost in her own thoughts had she been that she hadn't even heard his cart coming up the lane. She tended to the business and the lad went whistling on his way.

"You all right, missus?" Maya asked as she sorted through the parcels. "I thought you'd jumped ten foot in the air when that lad knocked."

"I just thought it might have been…someone else," Anna sighed.

"You expecting him back, then?"

Conversation had been thin since Maya returned, but one subject she didn't raise was Finn's whereabouts. And the edge in her voice didn't leave much doubt about who she spoke.

"Yes. I hope so," Anna said. She couldn't help but add the last.

"I reckon the Flaming Fist keeps them busy," Maya remarked. "He's not been stationed in town. He been sent out Berdusk way?"

Anna shut her eyes hard; Maya didn't even know that Finn had been discharged.

"I don't know when he's coming," she replied.

"Well then," Maya said. "Just gossip, of course. But I got the impression he might not be coming back."

"Is that…why you're here?" Anna asked slowly.

"Well, missus, let me put it this way…if he were here, then I wouldn't be."

"And if he did come back?"

"Then I'd be gone again," Maya said sternly. She looked up from the joint she was inspecting and gazed at Anna hard. "Not because I want to leave you, but because there'd be no point."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"Are you kidding yourself, missus?" the woman said. "There'd be something else. There'd _always_ be something else. A house with no peace, no rest. And I've looked after you since you was a young maid…I wouldn't stay to see it happen again."

"Maya, you don't…" Anna began.

"What, I don't know what he's _like?_ _"_ she interrupted. "Give over. You get to be my age, you'll have seen it a dozen times. Women who do nothing but make excuses for their men. But the worst most men around here get up to is falling asleep under the haystack with a bottle of whiskey. But with your man… I don't like him, Anna, and I never did. Something about him…he sets me wrong. Ye'll end up dead with him, and that's the gods' honest truth."

"Will you stop!" Anna exclaimed, nearly in tears. "It's over now. It's done with. Finn is…"

"What's over? What's done? You won't even say where he is! How'd you get them _decorations_ then? Tell me it didn't have something to do with him. Tell me, and I'll call you a liar."

The woman's fat face was red from anger. Anna felt like she'd been slapped. How could she explain? But there was nothing to explain. She knew Maya was right. Every fear she'd held suddenly poured out of her, and she gave way to choking sobs. Her fantasies, her excuses were no match for the raw reality that Maya possessed. Anna could bear no more. She fled up the stairs and flung herself down onto her bed, and spent the next hour sobbing alone.

Anna couldn't rise from bed. She didn't know how. How could she go on…with life? She felt so utterly lost. She had come back home, but she came back as a stranger. This was not her house. This was not her bed. Maya was not the woman who would surprise her with gingerbread on a cold winter's eve, who was always there with a reassuring word. It was all a mockery, a distorted image in the glass.

...

The rest of the day felt bleak. Anna and Maya said nothing to one another as they carried out their tasks. Anna thought Maya looked tense, worried even. She seemed nervous, wandering aimlessly around the kitchen. But Anna didn't feel much better herself. She went to bed as early as she could.

She slept, only to wake a short time later. Too many thoughts were dancing in her head. The faces of people she hadn't seen in over a season. Her scars hurt, and no ointment would cool them.

Anna threw off her covers, trying to get rid of that heat. Exhausted, she rose from bed and padded across the room to the window. She drew the frames open wider, hoping to call in some cool air. The night was still, with a little light from the waning moon illuminating wood and field. Anna sat at the window for a moment, drinking in the fresh air.

She saw an animal dart up the lane; was it a cat, or a fox? Somewhere in the distance an owl cried, and another answered. The breeze picked up, fluttering the new leaves like thousands of little flags.

It was an image of peace, and Anna felt a wave of sleep wash over her again. She was about to return to bed when a sudden cry downstairs nearly shook her out of her skin. She hurried down the steps, nearly tripping over her long shift as she went. She ran to the kitchen where she'd heard the noise, and paused in alarm.

Maya was there, still fully dressed. The candle on the table was lit and the fire was up in the hearth, giving the impression that the housekeeper had not gone to bed. But the woman was flailing around, crying out and screaming as if she'd suddenly gone mad.

 _"_ _Oh, No! No!_ _"_ she cried.

 _"_ _Maya! What_ _'_ _s the matter?_ _"_ Anna screamed in return.

She tried desperately to restrain the woman, worried she might do herself an injury. But Anna could do little against her ravings. She looked all around the kitchen, trying to work out what was wrong. The door was bolted. The shutters were closed, and they were all alone.

 _"_ _No! Don_ _'_ _t_ _…_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _…_ _Not again! Not again!_ _"_

Maya gasped hard, her eyes suddenly gone wide as a fish. Her entire body shook, and she went down hard onto the stone floor. Anna screamed out again, but Maya didn't reply. She was frozen. She was gone.

...

The next few days were mercifully blurred. Although she offered, Anna was secretly relieved when Maya's daughter insisted that her mother's body should lay at their house while the mourners paid their respects. Anna couldn't bear the thought of it. She did what she could, gathering the herbs that would fill her shroud. Rosemary for remembrance, rue for bitterness. Too many herbs.

They buried her in a simple grave at the back of the farm; no casket, only a shroud, that the woman could lie in the arms of the mother that bore her. The Pastoral Mella brought the blessings of Chauntea upon Maya and her family:

 _See now the mother laid to rest, to live on through her children, and her grandchildren, and her great-grandchildren. The circle of life never ending. Great Mother, take us in death, as you gave us the breath of life_ _…_

It seemed that half of Beregost was kin to Maya, and Anna hung back at the edge of the assembled crowd. Surrounded by tears, Anna didn't cry. But that sadness hung on inside of her, gripping her tighter than anything she'd known. Her loss was complete now. She was completely alone. The remorseless sun that shone down on Maya's grave only seemed dark to her.

In all the emotion Anna tried to overlook the reason for her death. Her heart; everyone thought it was her heart. She'd never recovered from the shocks inflicted on her in the past year, and with her size and her age…everyone thought the same. Even Mella said so. She'd had a fit, that was all. But Anna had seen the look in that woman's eyes before she died…she was _afraid._ Something had terrified her. What was it? Anna had no answer.

But even in the midst of death, life needed to carry on. Somehow she could feel the nagging of the matron, prodding her from beyond the grave. The gardens needed tending and the hearth needed sweeping. Winter was over, and Anna couldn't go on avoiding life forever.

With a sigh she took up the broom, sweeping up the dusty corners of the kitchen. Anna hadn't built up the fire since Maya died; the nights were not so cold now, and she had no appetite regardless. In the hearth was a pile of cold, grey ashes. She took up the brush and swept them into the pan, but surprisingly the brush drew out a crumpled piece of paper. The frugal matron would never use valuable parchment to light the fire, and Anna wondered what it might be.

The note was charred and covered in ash, but most of it was legible. Anna's shaking hands clenched the parchment tighter.

The outside was covered in a strange scrawl, not a proper address, just words. _Anna_ _…_ _Yellow Hair_ _…_ _Mage_ _…_ _Berregost._ The words were shaky but recognised that handwriting immediately. And what she read sent a cold breath of winter running down her spine.

 _Anna_ _…_ _Trying to remember_ _…_ _That is your name? Are you my wife? I remember you. You have yellow hair. A smile. I remember your name._

 _They tell me it_ _'_ _s Mirtle._ _I don_ _'_ _t know why it_ _'_ _s now, why I_ _'_ _m here_ _…_ _It_ _'_ _s not where I was. Not when. Kalid is dead. He carved him up_ _…_ _the man with the knife. He put a knife in my head, now I can_ _'_ _t remember_ _…_ _Imoen is gone. They took her away. Jaheera says she knows what to do, but I can_ _'_ _t think_ _…_ _Can_ _'_ _t remember. But I can remember you. I think I can. Are you real? I'm always dreaming._

 _They say this is the city of coin, but we don_ _'_ _t have any. Jaheera knows an innkeeper. Copper, something. She says she_ _'_ _ll fix it. But I can hear her crying_ _…_

 _My head hurts. Can you find me? I need to see your face. Maybe I will remember._

 _Someone else is here. I_ _'_ _m not alone, even when I_ _'_ _m alone. I can see him in the shadows_ _…_ _He won_ _'_ _t tell me his name. My head hurts too much now. I need to sleep._

 _MY NAME IS FIN._

 _FINGAN._

 _FIN OF CANDLE-DEEP._


	2. No Name

_Thank you to everyone for your good wishes! This will be the last update till after the New Year._

 _..._

"I believe it to be a reasonable offer."

There was silence at the table, except for a rhythmic _thump._

"Of course, there may be a _bonus_ for satisfactory completion of the…business."

 _Thump, thump, thump._

"A _sizeable_ one."

 _"_ _What_ size, exactly?"

 _Thump, thump, thump._

"Er, perhaps…one…hundred…or two… _three_ possibly, but only if…"

 _THUMP._

The dagger came to rest in the middle of the table, its tip embedded in the scarred wood. The nobleman's eyes grew wide, and he drew his cloak tighter around his neck.

"I take it…you do not consider that satisfactory?"

"For cleaning out a group of mercenaries? I don't know… _I_ _'_ _ve_ heard this band is connected to the Gilded Fist. Could be trouble."

"The Gilded Fist, you say? They seem like ordinary rabble to me. I do not know, perhaps I have heard the name… Are they from Murann?"

Finn knew no more about the Gilded Fist than the nobleman himself; he'd only just made them up. But he nodded and plucked his dagger out of the table.

"That's what some folk say. Hard to tell. Nobody that tangles with them ever has a tale to tell, if you get my meaning."

He laid his left hand back on the table and carried on with his game, jamming the tip of the dagger in between his fingers as quickly as he could. People hated it when he did that, it made them nervous. So he always did it.

"Well, if it is indeed the Gilded Fist… Three hundred. But I want this business _finished._ The last band I hired simply bribed these bastards…they came back three days later, took their gold to the village and ransacked the tavern!"

"No worries there, mate. But I want two hundred up front, or we don't leave Athkatla."

"Two hundred? I do not know…"

"Come now, my friend. Would you turn away such a chance?" the man sitting next to Finn said. "Five hundred gold for the services of one of the finest mercenary bands in Amn? Pay less, and you will get what is owed you."

How he managed to stay stony-faced through Finn's dire warning about the Gilded Fist was anyone's guess. But Yoshimo never tipped his hand.

"Perhaps. Well, I…must speak to my banker," the nobleman said. "You will be here, I take it?"

"Don't know, never can say when a job might come along," Finn replied, scratching his beard idly.

He could say another job had _never_ come along. Maybe he was setting his prices too high. This mercenary lark was all new to him. But Yoshimo had told him to set his rates high. In Amn, people viewed a bargain with extreme suspicion.

"Just the same. Good afternoon, gentlemen."

The nobleman and his silent servant slipped out of the Copper Coronet, to where his driver was waiting. Finn leaned back in his chair and groaned.

"You think he's coming back?"

"We can always hope, my friend," Yoshimo replied.

But Finn had learned not to rely on hope. He needed to earn a living somehow, and if wiping out bands of drunken mercenaries who'd overstayed their welcome was what he needed to do, then so be it.

He groaned again and reached for what was left in his tankard. Yoshimo waved to the barmaid.

"Do not despair," he said. "You could not be better placed to find employment! This humble inn is the very centre of all under-the-table business in this city, and a great deal of it there is. A job will come our way soon."

It had better, Finn thought. They'd been living off the goodwill of Jaheira's mate Bernard, but that couldn't last forever. Their tab was up to the leaking roof as it was. Renting out their muscles seemed to be the best way to make a living. Plenty of people came to that tavern looking for a hired sword. Jaheira didn't like it, of course, but Jaheira didn't like much of anything. She spent her time wandering here and there, tight-lipped and tight-faced, never telling who she'd seen that day. But there was a bigger problem.

"Maybe word's just got out that a band of mercenaries with barely any weapons and no bloody armour has put out their sign," Finn remarked, dipping into his fresh mug of ale. "At this rate we're not up to pushing an old peddler around."

"Hence the upfront charge," Yoshimo assured him. "Trust in fate, my friend, and all will work itself out."

Finn grimaced. _Fate._ That bitch was most definitely not his friend. But he downed his ale and watched the afternoon slip away, the same as all the others.

How long had they been here? How long had he been _awake?_ That was harder to answer. He couldn't remember much of what brought him to this stinking tavern. He could remember fighting. No faces, just bodies. But that wizard he remembered. His memory was etched into his mind. _The cold,_ like all of the great north wind had concentrated into one man. Even his voice was pain.

Jaheira said his name was Irenicus. Finn wasn't sure how she knew. He relied on her a lot when he was still asleep, before his mind started working again. He trusted her, though at first he couldn't remember why. She was a healer and tended to his injuries.

But his body seemed to heal itself; his mind was the problem. He could remember how to dress himself and eat his food, he could remember how to hold a sword. But not the names of anyone around him. Slowly though, day by day, memories had started creeping back.

The first thing he was really aware of was her screaming in his ear. _Khalid_ _…_ _Khalid_ _…_ He felt like he should know that man on the table. His guts were draped out of him like banners, his member sliced open…his eyes were gone. It meant nothing to him. But the woman was doubled over. She wouldn't stop screaming.

 _"_ _I say, do you want some roast?_ _"_

Finn heard Yoshimo's voice from somewhere, waking him from his reverie.

"No," he replied.

He wasn't hungry. He didn't eat much. Only the ale was good.

 _"_ _Eh,_ goat is not my favourite, either," Yoshimo said with a shrug.

Of all the faces Finn remembered, Yoshimo's wasn't one of them. He was from Kara-Tur. He'd once known someone from Kara-Tur, he thought, though the name still escaped him. Yoshimo was a bounty hunter by trade, though Finn gathered he'd had even less salubrious occupations in his lifetime. They'd found him bound in that wizard's prison, destined for much the same fate as Khalid. There were a lot of dead thieves there. But Yoshimo never let the past weigh him down, and he was ever the optimist.

"Then do you want to see a magic trick?" he said cheerfully.

"What's that?" Finn asked.

"I have two coins," he replied, laying them down on the table as proof. "But I can turn them into fifty by the end of the night."

Finn laughed. Yoshimo's skill with the dice was near to magic, all right.

"Why bother with finding a job?" he said. "We'll just leave you in the back room!"

"Ah, if we could but drain this place of all its wine and women, we would be swimming in gold in no time," the man laughed in return. "But I cannot resist the temptation to put all my earnings back into the pot! Just the same…come. Let us have no more dour faces this day."

Finn sighed; Yoshimo's constant attempts to cheer him up were as relentless as they were inexplicable. The bounty hunter stayed with them after they escaped from Irenicus' clutches; apparently, someone had been fool enough to send Yoshimo in looking for him. Maybe he had a debt that was owed, as well.

...

"Fair enough," Finn said. _"_ _Oh, hells_ …here comes the woman."

By _woman_ he meant Jaheira. She strode back in the front door, her eagle-eyes searching the crowded common room for her quarry. Finn didn't have time to think of running. She spotted them, and came at once to their table.

"And here I thought you had no coin left," she said, looking at the empty mugs on the table. "Or would you leave me to pay back Bernard's hospitality on my own?"

"Would you begrudge us a chance to enjoy ourselves in what little way we can?" Yoshimo asked, smiling at her. "Come, sit and have a drink with us. I can see _your_ pockets are now jingling."

He nodded at the full pouch on her belt. Jaheira frowned, not looking pleased that the man's trained eyes had spotted her sudden wealth.

"Where'd you get the gold from?" Finn asked, surprised.

"One of us must," she said sharply. "Even Bernard's goodwill cannot stretch forever, especially with _your_ inclination to drink. Have you seen Minsc?"

"Not since this morning," Finn replied. "I think he's gone off to find a friend for Boo. More rats around here than people."

Minsc often took to aimlessly wandering the streets, trying to find some purpose for his existence. Most often it involved helping out the locals, whether his help was wanted or not.

 _"_ _Agh,_ _"_ Jaheira sighed. "Did I not tell you to keep him from wandering off by himself? Last time he ended up in a house of ill repute!"

"I'm sure he's just there doing odd jobs," Finn snickered. "And he's not a child, even if he's got the mind of one. Let the man be."

 _"_ _Mph,_ _"_ Yoshimo said, trying to shake off his laughter. "Although good Jaheira has a point. With one so innocent, there is little telling what trouble he may find himself in. Perhaps we should go and look for him?"

"Look for him yourself, if you're of a mind to," Finn replied, rising from the table. "I'm going to play cards."

"And while we are speaking of trouble," Jaheira began. "You would be wise to stay out of the gambling rooms. Lehtinan runs a notoriously dishonest house, and that is saying something."

"Seems all right to me. I've won more than once. Too bad I always lose it again the next round!"

Jaheira flashed him a look, but Finn wasn't overly concerned. He knew there were sharks at the table; wasn't there always? But he was always careful not to let himself get carried away. He'd rather fold than lose his shirt. And he needed to do _something_ with his free time, or else he would go mad.

"Well then, my friend…I shall see if I cannot first find our wayward ranger," Yoshimo said slowly. "If only to put the lady's mind at ease. I shall join you after I have put him back in his cradle for the night!"

"See? Nothing to worry about," Finn said to Jaheira. "Let's just all have a quiet night."

"And what of tomorrow?" she asked.

"Tomorrow… Tomorrow can go to the Nine Hells."

He tried to sound cheerful, defiant even, but it was a lost effort. Tomorrow would be yet another day. One more day spent hanging around the slums of Athkatla, waiting, wondering, trying to seize the lost snippets of memory that still escaped him. If life was a book, then someone had taken to his with a knife.

He left the two in silence and made his way back to the gambling rooms. The Copper Coronet was a vast place, larger than any tavern Finn could remember. The landlord had bought an entire street and knocked the buildings together to create a sprawling lair for the less desirable folks in the city. But his income served him well, and the city guards rarely paid the place much attention.

Finn had seen Lehtinan, though they had never spoken. He was a thin, sallow-faced man who was always in the company of a pair of burly guards. The head bartender Bernard was the face of the tavern, a fat, sociable fellow who seemed to know everyone in the city by name. But Finn knew Lehtinan was really in charge, ruling his little empire from the shadow of a corner table.

...

Evening was coming on, and the gambling tables were filling up. Dice and cards were the main diversions, though there were other entertainments as well. Tonight Finn found himself sitting between a one-eyed dwarf and a nobleman in a scarlet cape. He didn't blink though; it was all normal to him.

Finn pulled out a small sack of coins and tossed it to the dealer. A little secret he kept in his boot; Yoshimo was good enough to keep his mouth shut whenever Finn got lucky.

The game wore on; highs and lows, but Finn managed to stay in. The nobleman looked wet but he was damned keen with the cards, and even the dwarf was cursing him before long. Finn ordered another round of ale and wondered where Yoshimo was. Then the dwarf was out, and another player took his place.

This one did get Finn's attention. A lady, with dark curling hair, wearing a fine gown of indigo silk. She smiled at Finn and his mouth curled up a little. Her delicate hands picked up the cards and the round began.

Wherever this fine lady sprang from though, she knew her cards. Round after round seemed to go her way. Finn held his own, but just barely. The woman had been blessed by Tymora, or she had cards hidden up those silken sleeves. And then Finn started to lose.

"I'm out," he said finally, throwing down his cards with a grunt.

"Oh, surely not," the lady said to him. "Will you not try another round? It isn't too often one finds attractive company at these tables."

"I don't remember seeing you here before," Finn replied, trying to ignore her smile.

"I have been out of town on business," she said. "It is _you_ who are new, I think? I am Salema Vedain. And you are?"

"Finn," he said.

 _"_ _Finn._ And where did you spring from? By your accent, I would say you are from the north."

"Your guess is as good as mine," he replied, and the woman laughed. But it wasn't really a joke.

"In or out?" the dealer said to Finn, impatient with the small talk.

"In," he sighed. The woman's smile widened. It couldn't hurt to go one more round.

"Very good," the woman said. "But shall we make this round more interesting? No more playing for straws."

Straws? All the coin Finn had in the world was on that table. But he couldn't back out. The cards were dealt. Finn's hand was good, but hers was better. He felt his heart sink watching her lay the cards down on the table.

"Another round?" she said sweetly.

"I'm flat broke," Finn said. "I can't."

"Come now! What sort of man are you to simply roll over? I think you are bolder than that. Once more. Double or nothing. What do you think, Jamal?" she said to the dealer. "I think he's good for it."

Finn bit his lip. This woman was playing him, all right. But he felt almost mesmerised, and he couldn't back out. Jaheira was going to kill him as it was…might as well make it permanent. His luck was bound to turn sooner or later.

 _"_ _Lady wins,_ _"_ the dealer announced. Finn shut his eyes hard. They'd need three mercenary jobs to cover what he owed. The dealer looked at him, but he couldn't pay. He didn't have the money.

"Most unfortunate. It seems this wasn't your night," Salema sighed. "But who knows… _you might still get lucky._ _"_

Her whisper was enough to drive Finn from his chair. He hurried from the table, leaving the woman chuckling behind him. But there was nowhere he could go. He owed too much money. Where in the hells was Yoshimo? He picked a good night to do a runner.

Finn tried to squeeze his way out of the gambling rooms, but he was too late. Lehtinan's muscle had already got wind of his little flit. Before he knew it there were two ogres standing in his path.

"You there. Supposed to take you to the boss," one said.

Finn had his sword, but he could hardly fight the entire pub. He knew he was in for it. Maybe he could plead his case, but what case would that be? Getting distracted by a low-cut gown wasn't going to hold much water with men who wanted their money. There was nothing he could do but go along.

...

The men ushered him to a room in the back. One opened the door, and Finn saw none other than Lehtinan himself, lounging behind a heavy carved desk.

"That will do, boys," he said in a nasal voice, and waved the two big men off as if they were nothing.

Finn tensed; the man's ease seemed to make him feel all the worse. His own two guards stood behind him as always, silent as statues but ready to strike. Lehtinan took a long draw on the pipe he was smoking, and gave Finn an appraising glance.

 _"_ _Well._ What are you, then? There could only be one reason you're here. Take off your tunic," he said.

"What?" Finn stammered.

"Do you speak common?" Lehtinan sneered. "Take off your tunic. It is a simple command."

Finn looked at the guards nervously. What did he have planned? But slowly he pulled off his shirt. Lehtinan rose from his desk and began walking around Finn, examining him like a farmer might an ox. There was something in his hands, but he kept it hidden behind his back.

 _"_ _Well._ Quite a few scars you have," he remarked. "Obviously a fighting man. A very impressive sword you have, too. Not such as often seen in the possession of peasants."

"I reckon," Finn said, feeling ever more nervous.

 _"_ Listen to you," Lehtinan said, smiling. "Such a _charming_ turn of phrase. I imagine that sword is quite valuable, wouldn't you say?"

Finn looked down at his blade. It was his, but not his. _Sarevok._ He had been so important, but now he meant very little. Finn could almost remember killing him.

"I can't sell it," he said. "I can't give it to you."

Finn was no fool; he knew that blade was worth far, far more than he owed. It was enchanted, possessed of some magic he didn't understand. It was the only thing of worth he had. He wasn't going to sell it just to pay off a gambling debt.

"Oh… Then you didn't to just happen to _find_ it lying by the side of the road. But the sword is really of no interest to me. _You are._ _"_

Lehtinan had barely finished his sentence when his hand flashed out. Finn felt the hot strike of leather bite into the skin on his back. Lehtinan struck again, the whip biting deeper into Finn's flesh. Finn groaned but he didn't move, frozen like a statue.

 _"_ Impressive," Lehtinan said. "You didn't even flinch! And what muscles. I like what I see."

 _"_ _And so do I,_ _"_ said another voice at the door. Finn looked over his bleeding shoulder to see the woman from the gaming tables enter the room.

"My dear Salema, you do have an eye," Lehtinan said.

"You know her?" Finn managed to say.

"Know her? Why, she does my books!" the man laughed. "And I am perhaps the only businessman in the city whose accountant pays _them_ in gold. She is priceless."

"Thank you, Master Lehtinan," Salema replied. "My little holiday to Esmeltaran was so _productive_ , I couldn't help but provide a little something in return."

"Yes, yes. He is just what we are looking for," Lehtinan agreed.

Finn couldn't stand it anymore. The hot blood trickling from his burning wounds was dripping down into his trousers. He couldn't stand there like a beast about to be slaughtered.

"You played me on purpose," he said to her. "Why? What the hells do you want?"

"Why, to put you to work, you silly boy!" Salema replied. "There is more than one lord in this city who will pay good coin to be worked over by someone like you."

"Oh, don't startle him," Lehtinan laughed. "Let's see how he fares in the pit, first. No, we have something a little _different_ in mind for you. A little job. One, I think, you are most suited for."

"What's that?" Finn said, his voice grown rough.

 _"_ _Well._ I have another little venture, you see. One I do try to keep away from the authorities. Even in this city, wealth can only influence so far. There are some narrow, moralising minds out there. But there is nothing wrong in an honest contest…muscle against muscle. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"You mentioned the pit. You want me to fight?" Finn said.

There was a part of the Coronet reserved just for brawling. No weapons, a place where disputes could be resolved without smashing up the furniture. And if some folk liked to lay a few coin down on the winner, then so be it. There were a few regulars, but Finn himself had never had cause to go in there.

"That pathetic play room? Oh, no. Just something I set up to keep the rabble amused. No, no. This is a little more… _involved._ I have a place set up, down in the sewers. Strictly invitation only. Where warriors can test their mettle. How do you fancy your luck against a sand tiger? Or a cave bear, perhaps?"

"I'm not fighting animals," Finn remarked.

"You talk as though you have a choice," Lehtinan said. "Don't worry. We'll see you get some gear, though that sword of yours will serve you well. What do you think, Salema? Shall we try him tonight?"

"Oh, yes," the woman agreed. "I'll send word to the weapon master to pull out his biggest armour. He's quite a strapping lad, after all."

 _"_ _But, hang on,_ _"_ Finn broke in.

He knew he owed money, but this was ridiculous. He'd rather that Lehtinan just beat it out of him with that whip of his.

 _"_ _Shh,_ _"_ Lehtinan said, giving him a wicked grin. "Tonight, you're working for me. Do well though, and perhaps you'll soon be working for your own reward."

"Yes, quite," Salema agreed.

She smiled that crooked smile again, and Finn began to feel quite ill.

...

 _He should have run away. Just_ _…_ _run. Anywhere_. The streets of this city had enough corners for a man to hide. But it was too late now. As in a dream Finn found himself pushed down hallways, descending down into the sewers below the open cesspit that surrounded the Copper Coronet.

He could hear strange noises echoing against the stone walls. The cries of animals, the laughter of people. A businesslike fellow strapped a breastplate to his chest. It wasn't big enough, and the man sweated and swore. But then Finn was pushed into a narrow hallway, and a gate shut behind him.

A heavy wooden door was in front of him, with no handle or ring. But before he had time to wonder it drew up into the ceiling, leaving Finn blinking in the light of torches. He stepped out into some sort of circular room sunk into the floor. There were a number of doors set into the other side. Up above him he could see rows of seats, and the faces of well-dressed ladies and gentlemen. A crier shouted something out into the crowd but Finn didn't hear what it was. Another door slid open, and a beast the size of a horse sprung out into the room.

It was some sort of cat. Short fur with brown stripes. Finn didn't know what it was, and he didn't have time to think about it. The confused beast saw him, and immediately charged. Finn only just managed to draw his sword before the creature was on top of him.

He saw fangs and great yellow eyes, paws the size of a dinner plate bared with wicked claws. But Finn didn't think about that. He aimed his sword near as he could figure to the beast's heart. He felt the blade slice through its hide, using the force of the creature's own spring against it. Finn managed to twist out of the way, and the great cat fell lifeless to the stone floor.

Finn pulled his sword from the beast and stared up at the crowd in confusion. There was an excited murmuring of approval. The crier shouted something else, and another door drew open.

This time a pack of wolves burst forth. Finn backed himself against a wall, trying to wave the animals off with a shout. But the wolves were either starved, or mad. One dashed for him, and another. Finn managed to hack the first but the other seized onto his left arm. He screamed and kicked the beast as hard as he could.

If they got on top of him they would drag him down. Finn bellowed again and swung his sword with all his strength. It ripped into the two wolves nearest to him, nearly slicing the head of one clean off. The remaining two backed away, growling with menace.

 _"_ _Someone get me out of here!_ _"_ he shouted, but no one heard him. The cries and laughter of the crowd rang in his ears. His arm was burning from where the wolf had mauled it but he could feel his anger rising, and the burning became less.

Finn looked around. There was nowhere to go. The door he came in through was shut. He couldn't get out of that pit. He was a mockery, an amusement. He had no choice; he had to fight his way out.

He charged at the wolves, and they fell. The last beast died with a whimpering cry, like an old kicked dog. Finn felt sick to his stomach. He wiped the splattered blood from his face, wondering what was next. The crowd was cheering and the announcer said something else. The door Finn had entered from slid open again. He waited, but nothing came out. Blindly he dashed around the scattered animal corpses and back out of the pit.

...

The wooden door slammed shut, and the iron gate swung open. Finn stumbled out into the grasp of the weapon master.

"Not bad," the man said gruffly. "Need to watch those wolves though; they circle round, it's what they do. But you took out my tiger clean enough, all right. Neat work. I've been training that one for the past year! But she's got a litter of cubs waiting to take her place."

 _"_ _What_ _…_ _what the hells is going on?_ _"_ Finn gasped. The man removed his breastplate and offered him a cup of whiskey. Finn downed the drink like it was water.

"Like that?" the man said. "A little something of my own invention. Got special herbs in it to numb the pain. You'll want it before you get back out there again."

"I'm not doing that again. I don't care how much money I owe!" Finn exclaimed.

"Well, I could just cut you up for cat food then, but that ain't too sporting," the weapon master remarked. "Go and sit in that cell over there, take a breather. We'll get you suited up when it's your next round."

Finn didn't have much choice but to obey. He sat down on a rough bench, feeling his body shaking. His tunic sleeve was torn to bits where the wolf had bit him, but incredibly the wounds had stopped bleeding on their own. How long was this going to go on? What else would he have to face? He set his head in his hands and groaned.

"You aren't _crying,_ are you?"

Finn looked up at the sound of a woman's voice. It was Salema.

"No, I'm not bloody crying," he growled. "Just trying to figure out how in the hells a game of cards ended me up down here!"

The woman laughed. "Isn't life filled with marvellous twists and turns? But I just came to see how you were faring. You did quite well. Lehtinan is pleased."

"Am I done now?" he asked.

"Oh, no," she said, coming to sit on the bench next to him. "That was just to get you warmed up. The next round is the hardest. Are you ready?"

The woman touched his arm and Finn gave her a wicked look. She lowered her hand and pursed her lips.

"I won't lie and say that any of this is easy. But you could make it _easier._ Fight well, put on a show. Lehtinan looks after his champions. Win the next round…and who knows?"

"I just want to pay off my debt and get out of here," Finn told her. "What is this place? Who are those people?"

"I'm not surprised you don't know about it. Lehtinan screens his guests carefully. You may well look down on this little _entertainment._ But I don't suppose you know what it's like, do you?" she said, thoughtfully. "The nobles, the wealthy merchants, they lead such lives of soporific comfort…so far away from the sweat and pain of real life. Of course they don't want any _real_ pain in their lives, so we provide it at a safe distance. For a considerable fee, naturally enough."

"Is that how you ended up down here?" Finn asked.

Salema laughed a little. "I suppose you could say that. I could have taken over my family's merchant warehouse, but working for Lehtinan just seemed so much more _interesting_. One does meet all sorts of people."

"That's nice. So if I end up eaten by whatever these sick bastards have paid to see next, I hope you remember me as _interesting._ _"_

The woman smiled. "Oh, somehow I don't think we have much to worry about. Not yet, at least. They'll be calling you up soon. _Good luck._ _"_

She placed a light kiss on his dirty hair and left him alone. Finn put his head into his hands again, rubbing his temples hard. One fight. One fight left. Lehtinan said something about a bear… How in the hells did you fight a bear? But there was no more time to wonder, as the quartermaster rapped hard on his door.

Finn once again donned the useless breastplate. This time the weapon master had managed to find him a set of leather bracers as well; no more nips from a wolf. He took his place in the narrow hallway, jumping just a little as the iron gate clanged shut behind him. Finn drew a deep breath. He was ready.

The wooden door drew open and he stepped into the pit. He heard the cheering of excited voices but Finn ignored them, his eyes kept on the doors. He was ready. He was ready.

...

 _He wasn_ _'_ _t ready._

A door opposite him slid open, but what emerged was no dozy woodland creature. Long arms, strangely jointed, too long just like its legs. Wet, scaly green skin. Brush-like hair running down its back, with a face that could give a hag nightmares. It was a troll.

Finn had never seen a troll, but he had little doubt as to what it was. Fear caused him to break into a cold sweat. There was nothing he could do but draw his sword. The creature gibbered in some strange language and went straight for him, baring those long claws.

Finn swung his blade around, trying to force the creature back. If that thing got a hold of him he'd be shredded faster than he could blink. The troll hissed and spat, sending a long trail of slime down onto the stone floor. How tall was that thing? Seven, eight feet? It towered over him like some monster vision. But he couldn't think of that now. He needed to fight.

But something distracted the creature. From behind them both came another cry. A warrior burst forth, clad head to toe in sturdy banded armour. He struck at the beast with the heavy axe he wielded, causing it to scream in fury.

Thank the gods, at least they didn't expect him to fight it alone. Finn felt bolder now, and took his own swing while the creature's back was turned. He aimed for those impossibly skinny legs, hoping to knock it off its feet. Finn struck with all his force, and one of the troll's legs was cut clean away.

The crowd roared, cheering as the troll screamed. The monster stumbled, but even with one leg it was a force to be reckoned with. It swung its long arms, driving the other warrior back and knocking Finn off his feet. Finn barely managed to roll away as the troll sprang towards him.

The warrior took his chance, and aimed that vicious axe at the beast's shoulder, severing its arm and sending a spray of green blood onto the stones. The troll's blood smelled vile, burning Finn's nose. But there wasn't enough of it spilled yet.

Tiny claws began to push from the gaping wound in the troll's leg. They pushed forth like a child emerging from his mother's thighs. In the space of a few heartbeats the troll had formed another leg, glossy and new.

Finn swore; he knew trolls could regenerate, but he didn't think it was that fast. How in the hells could they kill this thing? It would wear them down to nothing. Already he was sweating, and it was all he could do to keep the monster at bay.

The other warrior made a strike and Finn took his chance to back away. He made a wild glance up at the nobles. Their faces were twisted in delight, their eyes wide with pleasure. Forget the troll; Finn would quite gladly have climbed out of the pit and slaughtered each and every one of them.

But his eyes focused on one face in the crowd. It was Salema. She sat next to Lehtinan, who was regarding the scene with restrained excitement. She smiled at him, then turned her gaze to something else. Finn followed her eyes; _the torches._ Of course, the torches.

A number of torches ringed the pit, to ensure the nobles could see the bloodshed below. Their brackets were high up but Finn made a flying leap. He strained for every last inch, and somehow managed to free a torch from its bracket.

He grasped it hard and hurried back to the battle. The warrior was swinging his axe but he looked exhausted. His last blow had stuck true and severed yet another limb from the tireless troll. This time though, Finn was ready. He dove down and scorched the stump with fire. The monster screamed and took a swipe at him.

Finn could feel the claws slicing through his flesh like daggers. He could scarcely see from the blood that flowed out of his head. But he slammed the torch hard against the monster's scaly hide, and the flames did more damage that his blade had ever done. The troll's flesh blistered and burned, but didn't regenerate.

The men were exhausted and bloodied, but at last the battle had turned. The other warrior took a great swing at the beast, allowing Finn a chance to escape. They took turns; fearsome axe-blows followed by searing heat. The crowd roared, growing more and more excited with every strike.

The troll was weakening now. With a final sickening cry it collapsed to the stones. Finn ran his torch all along its body, singeing it from head to toe. Its flesh took flame like kindling, filling the pit with a stench even worse than the monster's blood. But it was dead. At last, the battle was over.

Finn collapsed. His lungs could barely keep pace with their rampant desire for air. The cheering of the crowd roared in his head. He was done, at last. That was the end, surely. He looked up, expecting the door to open, to let them escape the carnage. But the doors remained closed.

The other warrior had collapsed as well. Finn dragged himself up off the stones and went to him. The man's breath was ragged, and with each breath he sputtered in blood.

Finn could see why. The troll had got back some of his own. Its long claws had struck the man clean across the chest, slicing through his armour as if it had been made of paper. His lungs had been pierced, and he wheezed desperately as he tried to speak.

 _"…_ _Free_ _…_ _I go_ _…"_

But he said nothing else as his life left him.

Finn stood stock still as the noise whirled around him. He could see the man's face through the gaps in his helm; he was blond, with an untrimmed beard. Finn drew a deep breath and his body shook. A burning fire flashed over him, feeling like his very nerves were on fire. When the fire cooled the troll's wounds had stopped hurting.

Slowly Finn could hear a sound through the commotion. It was his name; the crowd was chanting his name. The crowd was on their feet, clapping and cheering. They were cheering for him.

 _"_ _Finn the Ravager, ladies and gentlemen! The newcomer is tonight_ _'_ _s champion!_ _"_ the announcer bellowed, trying to make himself heard above the din. _"_ _I am certain we will be seeing more of this warrior soon!_ _"_

There was no mention at all of the dead man. Finn looked at Salema and Lehtinan. They were both on their feet, applauding with the crowd. The wooden door opened at last. Finn walked back through the door, feeling battered and dazed.


	3. Awake and Dreaming

When Finn woke the next morning his entire body ached. He felt stiff as a board in spite of the fine feather bed underneath him. He sat up, and the figure next to him stirred.

"Oh, is it morning?" Salema said. She stretched lazily and drew the covers up over her bare chest.

"I reckon," Finn replied. He wasn't sure himself. The curtains in Salema's chamber were heavy, but he could see daylight peeking around the edges.

"And how are you this morning?" she said, reaching for him. "Remarkable. You've healed, and not even a bandage!"

She ran her hand over his scarred shoulder in wonder. Finn drew a breath and didn't reply. Salema sat up and wrapped her arm around him.

"You must have managed to sneak some potions from somewhere. You don't quite seem like a priest to me."

She laughed lightly but Finn didn't share her humour.

"Don't know. Guess I'm just a fast healer," he said.

He shrugged and her arm slid down. Salema laid back down and sighed.

"Not really one for affection, are you? That's all right, I don't mind. I'm really only after the business, myself."

"This part of what I owe, then?" Finn asked.

He looked at her, and the woman's eyebrow raised.

"Oh, no. I should think less of myself if I ever had to hire a man! No, this was just a _bonus._ _"_

Her hand slid down the blankets, revealing his hips. Finn grabbed it away before she got too far.

 _"_ _Don_ _'_ _t,_ _"_ he said, harshly.

"You didn't seem to mind my touch last night," she said, her eyes narrowing. "Or have you suddenly grown modest?"

"I'm just not very interested right now," he said.

"And they say women are fickle!" Salema declared. "I gather you're one of those moody types. As you wish, then. I know your kind; it won't be long till you're randy again. Though maybe I'll be available, and maybe I won't. You're not the only bit of meat in this place, you know."

She slipped out of bed and strode over to her wardrobe, picking out clean clothes and sliding them over her bare frame. Finn watched her dress but his eyes drifted shut, remembering the night before.

Salema came to him after the fight, offered him a bath…. But no water could cool that heat inside of him. Madness, frustration, begging for any kind of release. He found it, all right. But somehow he felt far worse than he had last night. Her smile, her breasts, her thighs…they were all wrong. Something inside of him lay broken, smashed, and he didn't know how to pick it up.

"If we're done, I have to get to work," Salema said, turning at last to him. "Are you sure you're feeling all right? You don't look well at all."

"I'm fine," Finn said shortly.

"Good. I would hate for you to be sick on my bed. Poor thing. You do feel quite hot."

She ran a hand over his brow, and Finn shut his eyes. Salema sighed.

"I suppose you are a mortal man, after all. After last night I have to wonder."

Finn looked at her, but Salema only chuckled.

"I was referring to your performance in the pit, thank you! But your _other_ work was…satisfactory. Only just. Here, take a few coins and go cheer yourself up. Get some new clothes! Those rags you wear make you look like you've been through a war. Perhaps I will see you at the gaming tables tonight. Who knows, I might even let you win this time…"

She pressed a small sack in his hand, and leaned in for a kiss. Finn kissed her back, but it was brief. She winked at him and headed out the door, doing up her long curls as she went.

...

If he thought Salema wouldn't come back, Finn could quite happily have stayed in that room forever. But there was no escaping the outside world. Salema had a maid make some attempt at cleaning his clothes, though they were still in a bad state. He dressed and tried to find his way out of the private rooms, back to the tavern.

The big common room was quiet in the morning, except for a few snores of the revellers who hadn't made it to bed. A young maid was working the bar and Finn used Salema's coin to buy an ale. The girl was pretty and she smiled at him, but the pain of it made him look away. He took his ale and sat in the darkest corner he could find.

There was another name he remembered. Another smile. He could remember her, drifting…so far away. So far, that he began to wonder if he'd imagined it all. Maybe she was only a dream, that woman. But Salema's flesh had brought back the reality of it. Finn sat and he remembered, and his hands began to shake.

 _Anna._

One word left his mouth in a sob of pain. That name. _Her_ name. He remembered her. She was his wife. He was sure of it. Why did he call her his wife, this woman? He couldn't remember getting married. But his wife she was, just as the sun was the sun, or the moon the moon. He loved her. But she was…gone. Like sand drifting through his hands the memories eroded. He could see her face for one moment, then she was gone again.

A harsh voice woke him from his dream. Finn looked up, to see the very real form of Jaheira hurrying across the common room towards him.

 _"_ _Finn!_ Where in Silvanus' name have you _been?_ They said Lehtinan's guards took you away. I've been trying to find out what happened all night… Even Bernard claimed not to know! I thought for certain you were dead!"

She seemed exhausted, and her eyes betrayed a lack of sleep. She ran her hands over her head and collapsed down into a chair next to him.

"Sorry," Finn replied. "It's been a…long night."

It was Jaheira's turn to look shattered. He watched in surprise as she grasped at her temples, looking like she was trying to force something out of her head. She opened her eyes and spoke very deliberately.

"Finn… I do not want you to, _ever,_ pull a stunt like this again. Do you understand me?"

Whatever else it was, it wasn't a _stunt._ But Finn didn't feel like arguing the point.

"No worries. I'm sorry," he repeated.

Jaheira drew in a sharp breath, and Finn thought her eyes looked red.

"Very well," she replied. "At least now I can put off storming Lehtinan's office. Ah…there is Yoshimo. That man does appear at the most _opportune_ moments."

There was sarcasm in her voice, but she waved him over. He hurried up to the table and looked at Finn in obvious relief.

"Here is our wayward friend! I would say he does not look much the worse for wear, but I was raised to be truthful," he said, trying to laugh.

"Indeed. Finn, I shall not even ask where you were…I do not think I could deal with an explanation just now. But since you are alive and well, I am going to bed. I trust Yoshimo can keep you out of trouble for a few hours at least?"

"I shall do my best," he vowed.

Jaheira snorted, but she rose and went back to her chamber. Yoshimo let out a long breath and looked at Finn.

 _"_ _Hm._ I see bruises, and I can smell a lady's perfume. I am not wrong in thinking you experienced both love and hate last night?"

"At the same time," Finn said flatly.

Yoshimo laughed, and seemed to relax considerably.

"Then you are a remarkably lucky man! Lehtinan is not usually gentle with debtors at his tables. I am sorry to have abandoned you. I found Minsc, but he was…engaged."

"You didn't tell Jaheira, did you?" Finn remarked.

"No, I would not offend that good lady's sensibilities, especially when she is in so foul a mood. It is as much as a man's life is worth! And I think perhaps our good ranger is in love."

Finn managed to laugh a little, and took a drink of ale. He felt himself starting to relax. Last night was over. He'd paid Lehtinan a hundred times over in that bloody pit of his. The woman concerned him more. But she would probably forget about him fast, her eyes on the next bit of _meat_ to enter the pit. And Anna was still just a dream. Wherever she was, she wasn't there.

...

Finn couldn't seem to care much about people who weren't in his sight. It was another world, images, fantasies. Jaheira told him that girl the mage-enforcers took away was his sister. Her name was Imoen, but Finn didn't really know her. He could remember more, now… She was in that wizard's lair with them. And he had his own version of a pit.

"I say, my friend, you look in as much need of fresh air as any man," Yoshimo suddenly said. The bounty hunter had a way of ignoring Finn's silences. "Shall we go for a walk?"

"A walk, here?" Finn replied.

"Yes, a walk! Who knows what we might find."

Finn didn't much feel up to it, but maybe Yoshimo was right. Another day of sitting around in the Copper Coronet would drive anyone to madness. He downed his ale and followed the man out of the door.

The sun was bright and it hurt Finn's eyes. Up above was a piercing blue sky, dotted with a few small white clouds that drifted in from the sea. The air was pleasantly warm, but likely to turn hot later. But they quickly left the sunlight behind to wander through the narrow streets of the slums.

Finn hadn't seen much of Athkatla since he awoke to find himself there, and the slums were all he knew. Properly the neighbourhood was called _The Meadow,_ though whether this was meant to be a joke or the memory of some far-off rural past was anyone's guess.

The immense city was built straddling a river, with the finer houses on the high ground rising up on the opposite bank. He could see them up above the shoddy roofs that surrounded them. Here and there a glimpse of a dome, painted stucco with glass glinting in a rainbow of colour; distant as a fairyland.

But here little colour was to be seen. Most of the houses were three or four stories high, families layered on top of one another in rooms that were rented by men who lived elsewhere. It was hard to tell where one building ended and another began; they seemed melted together like bits from spent candles.

A river of sludge ran down the middle of the street, guided by ancient cobblestones. It seemed to be the Council's one investment in that area. The worst homes were at ground level, or even worse, in the cellar. Only the most desperate folk lived there, and they usually didn't live for very long.

But for all that the streets were bustling. Everyone seemed to be in a rush to get somewhere. Only one old man sat still, and even he tapped his stick hard against the stones, as if he were directing traffic. Never mind that they had nowhere to go; in this city, everyone was moving.

Finn grew tired of it rather quickly, but he noticed that Yoshimo seemed to be directing them to a particular place. It didn't take him long to figure out where it was. A narrow house, unobtrusive save for the red lantern that hung outside the door. Finn groaned to himself as Yoshimo led them inside.

"Starting to get familiar with this place," Finn muttered.

He didn't like that brothel. It made no airs at all about its purpose. Yoshimo told him tales of festhalls that would suit a king, but this place wasn't one of them. It smelled of mould, damp…scented oils and sweat. And those were the least objectionable smells.

"Come now, my friend," Yoshimo began. "Let us see if we can find… _ah,_ Madame Lavinda. You look beautiful as always, if I may say so!"

"You may say so, but it won't get you a discount," said the woman who entered the room. She was well past her prime, and seemed to be of an age when most women were tending to grandchildren. But she tended to her shop the same as any merchant.

"That is most disappointing," Yoshimo replied diplomatically. "But we are actually here in search of our friend this day. Is he here?"

He didn't even need to mention the name. Madame Lavinda nodded her head and sighed.

"He's here, the daft thing. With him taking over Poppy's time I might have to start charging by the day. Though he did fix the privy door that's been broke for ages. Might think of putting him to work here. But if I hired anyone else on, Felvin might get nervous. He might be forced into doing some work for a change, the lazy sod."

She helped herself to a drink from a small table and continued muttering to herself.

 _"_ _Felvin!_ _"_ she screeched suddenly. A middle-aged man with a paunch appeared from the back and she continued to berate him.

"Go get the ox, you useless lout. And don't forget to tell the wine merchant that we don't take any substitutions. I don't care what kind of a story he told you, this plonk is dreadful!"

"Alright, Ma," the man droned, clearly used to a lifetime of her pleasantries. He vanished up the stairs and the woman shook her head.

"Ah, he's just like his father. At least I think he is. You boys can sit down, but don't touch the drink. It's for courtesy of paying customers only. Here, might as well give this to you, since I don't think that big fellow can read. It's got a figure on it. I want that in gold by the end of the day. If not, I'll be sending a few of my _friends_ around to the Copper Coronet tomorrow."

Yoshimo nodded graciously, but Finn couldn't summon a reply. He looked at the piece of parchment the woman handed him and grimaced. At last the stairs began to groan under a heavy weight, and the towering form of Minsc appeared.

...

 _"_ _My friends!_ _"_ he shouted in welcome. "It is good to see you. Finn has found us work as mercenaries, yes? Boo is itching for battle! Is that not right, Boo? _Eh,_ Boo is not here! Minsc forgets that Poppy has him in her room. She loves Boo even more than Minsc! She feeds him biscuits all day long."

"Must be serious, then, to keep a man from his hamster," Finn remarked, and Yoshimo did an admirable job of suppressing a laugh.

"Serious! No, Poppy is not serious! So full of laughter is she. Minsc is always making her laugh!"

"I'm sure you are," Finn replied, though he felt himself growing serious. "Minsc…I think we may need to have a little _chat._ _"_

"Oh? We may talk in Poppy's chamber, then. Come! She was just telling Minsc the most remarkable tale of a tortoise and a hare."

 _"_ _Ah_ …perhaps, if our good ranger does not object, then Yoshimo may fetch his brave hamster, while Finn speaks with him?" the man offered.

"Oh, very well," Minsc replied. "But I do want to hear Poppy finish her tale!"

"Well, about that…" Finn began. He watched in envy as Yoshimo quickly mounted the stairs. "Maybe we can…sit?"

The stern woman had left them alone, and there didn't seem to be anyone else to hear. Minsc looked more confused than usual, and dutifully took a seat in the one chair that looked capable of supporting his weight. It creaked and groaned, and Finn came to sit next to him.

"What is it, friend?" Minsc said, in as much of a whisper as he could manage. "Is there intrigue afoot? Boo loves intrigue!"

"I wouldn't go that far…" Finn said. "It's just about…Poppy."

"Ah, she is a maiden most fair, is she not?" Minsc proclaimed. "Her hair shines like copper! Her smile could light up the darkest of nights! And to think, if Minsc and Boo had not been out walking that eve, we might never have met!"

 _"_ _Yeah_ _…"_ Finn said. "That's nice. But I don't think you understand…"

"A helpless maiden, so lost and alone!" Minsc continued, totally ignoring him. "She asked Minsc to walk her home! What dangers might there have been in the night…"

 _"_ _Minsc!_ _"_ Finn exclaimed, hoping to gain the man's attention. "You do understand…what she is, right?"

"A maiden most fair?" Minsc replied, looking puzzled.

Finn drew a deep breath. "Aye… But tell me, what did you and Poppy _do_ after you walked her home?"

 _"_ _Ah, ha ha!_ _"_ the man laughed, wagging a finger in Finn's direction. "Minsc will not share his tales of love! These mighty muscles excite the maidens, there can be no doubt!"

Finn groaned and rubbed his forehead. Now he knew how it felt when elders needed to explain the facts of life to a budding youth. And although Minsc was clearly familiar with the _basic_ facts, certain details seemed to elude him.

"Right…well you do understand that some ladies get _paid,_ don't you? Paid to…admire your muscles."

"Paid? That is a job any woman would do for free! And Minsc charges nothing, of course."

The big man laughed again, clearly entertained with the conversation. But Finn felt like tearing his hair out.

"Minsc…she's a _working girl_ , all right? Didn't she ask you for money?"

"Money? Yes, she did say she needed coin. I gave it to her, of course. Minsc is most generous! I have given you much gold, do you not recall?"

Finn didn't, and he desperately hoped it wasn't for the same reasons as Poppy.

"Look…the point is, Poppy wants gold every time she _admires_ you _._ And I reckon there's been a lot of _admiration_ going on. Madame Lavinda just gave me a bill. A big one. We're broke enough as it is… I'm sorry, but, I don't think you can see Poppy anymore."

Minsc's face fell faster than a child's who was told there was no more cake left in the world.

"But, I… Minsc does not understand! Why would Poppy…she is here!"

Finn looked up to see a spry young woman tripping down the stairs. She wore a tight-fitting gown that looked slightly askew, and her brassy dyed hair was in tangles.

"Oh, Minsc…this fellow wanted Boo! Don't tell me you're leaving already?"

She went and plopped herself on his lap, then opened her hands. A small brown blur hurried from her grasp and crawled into the safety of Minsc's leather pouch.

"Ah, Poppy, forgive me. Minsc must sometimes see to his friends! But Finn has just told me a strange tale. You owe Madame Lavinda money, and so Minsc can no longer visit you?"

"What? Oh, just ignore her, poppet," she replied, giving his mouth a little twist. "You're worth more than your weight in gold, yes you are!"

She giggled and Minsc laughed. Finn rose to his feet.

"Just the same…I think we better go. _Now._ _"_

Poppy gave him an exasperated look.

"He's fine here, all right? Lavinda will call off her dogs. Don't make him leave, we all love him!"

"Maybe another time. Minsc, say goodbye?" Finn said shortly.

The absurdity of the situation wasn't lost on him. And even though Lavinda didn't likely have the same _resources_ as Lehtinan, Finn wasn't inclined to let another debt hang over their heads. With Yoshimo's help he managed to free Minsc from the woman's tangles and the three men headed back out into the street.

...

"Farewell, sweet Poppy!" Minsc cried, waving to the woman from the window. "We shall return, very soon!"

"I don't think so," Finn said bluntly.

He strode away quickly, his anger beginning to get the better of him. He wasn't really angry that the big fool had fallen in love with a prostitute; if he wanted to get the clap, it was his own business. It was the coin. Everything needed coin. In the City of Coin, even love didn't come for free.

"Maybe we should head back to the Coronet," Finn remarked. "You never know…there might be a job."

He didn't know why he was saying that. No one was going to hire them. He knew Minsc didn't have any money. Yoshimo didn't have any money. Finn sure as hells didn't have any money. Jaheira had money, but Finn could hardly ask her to pay off Minsc's brothel bill. She'd crack in two.

"Yes, good work! That is what we need, my friends," Minsc replied, still relentlessly chipper in spite of everything. "A chance to do battle with evil would bring even greater joy to my heart! What tales we would have to tell Poppy, eh, Boo?"

"Can you knock any sense into this fellow, Yoshimo?" Finn said, watching as the ranger strode on ahead.

"Not I," the man sighed. "There is no greater fool than a fool in love. And considering the state of his mind before… _hmm,_ I need to check my sums."

Finn laughed a little. Minsc seemed like a good man, but the vacant space between his ears could house an entire village. Sometimes Finn envied him that fool's bliss.

"Do you think you could keep Minsc away from Lavinda's for a while?" Finn said to him in confidence.

"With a monumental effort," Yoshimo replied. "I am forever the nursemaid, it seems. But I think you have some particular reason for asking?"

"Maybe. Just…do it, alright?"

Yoshimo agreed. They entered the Copper Coronet, but thankfully Jaheira wasn't around. Finn left Minsc and Yoshimo and headed towards the private part of the tavern.

...

Lehtinan's guards stopped him, but Finn said the right things. A guard led him through the halls until they reached an office. He knocked on the door, and its occupant agreed to let Finn enter. The guard left, and Finn found himself with Salema again.

"Well! This certainly brightens up a dull afternoon," she said.

She set her quill back in the inkwell and rose up from the ledger she was studying. Salema stretched out her arms, and Finn submitted to an embrace.

"I didn't think to see you back so soon," she remarked. "But I guess I just have that _allure._ _"_

"Actually, I'm looking for a job," Finn replied.

"So much for vanity," she sighed. "And what sort of a _job_ were you after?"

"That…from last night," he said, hesitating. "Is it…open?"

"Well…unless you're being very coy, I assume you're talking about the arena," Salema said with a wry smile. "Don't tell me _Finn the Ravager_ is looking for another round?"

"Would I get paid?" he asked.

"If you live," she told him.

"Then I'll do it."

"Well. Lehtinan will be pleased," she said, looking at him in a strange way. "Though I'm just a bit…surprised."

"And why's that?" Finn coughed.

"I don't know," she replied. Salema began walking around him, looking at him appraisingly. "You're certainly a fighter. No doubt about that. I couldn't believe Lehtinan had you matched against a troll on your first night. Trial by ordeal, I suppose. I've heard something about you being a mercenary. But you don't want to fight. Or didn't, at least. You're a puzzle, Ravager."

"Why do you call me that?" he asked.

"Oh, all the fighters get silly nicknames," Salema said. "Helps the punters to remember them. I think our last Ravager was done in by a phase spider. But we don't stock those anymore…killing off the spectators is bad for business."

"Well. How much will I get paid? I don't want this to be permanent. But I need to pay off a bill."

"Another one?" Salema chuckled. "Perhaps I should teach you the fine art of budgeting!"

"It's not for me. For a friend," Finn said.

"If you say so," she said with a shrug. "But how much do you need?"

Finn told her, and the woman laughed.

"Oh, I think we can manage that, with plenty to spare. If you really think you're up to it, of course."

"I guess I'll have to be," he said.

Salema smiled at him and drew herself up onto her desk. It was going to be another long night.

...

Some hours later Finn once again found himself in the pit. And this time he really was ready. He didn't care what came out of those doors; he had to kill it. It was surprisingly easy, when one had a will. The death cries of the animals meant little to him. Finn could hear the crowd cheering and chanting his name. He ignored them.

The door opened on the final round. He had braced himself for another troll, but a different kind of revulsion shambled out of the door. A great stinking beast with tentacles and stalks for eyes. _An otyugh._ Finn knew what it was. He'd seen one before. He couldn't remember where or when, but somehow he knew how to fight it. He avoided the flailing tentacles, first slashing away at the monster's eyes to blind it. From there it was easy. Just duck, be careful. Slash when you had a chance. It didn't take long, and it was dead.

Finn sheathed his sword and wiped the sweat off his brow. The crowd was in rapture. He looked up at last, seeing those fine lords and ladies applauding the gore-covered peasant in the pit below them. He waved to them, though he didn't know why. It was like trying to shoo away a swarm of flies. But the gesture delighted them even more. The exit door slid open, and Finn turned his back and left.

 _"_ _Well._ I am impressed. And I am not shy in saying so," Lehtinan said.

He and Salema stood by as Finn tried to wash himself clean in the water barrel. He dunked his head fully under the water, enjoying for one moment the feeling of suspended blackness. But he drew himself out again, streaming with wet and cold.

"I'm glad," Finn sputtered, reaching for the towel. "When do I get paid?"

"Oh, he is most charmingly succinct, isn't he?" Lehtinan remarked. "I can see why you find him appealing, good Salema. You will be paid, of course. But I think we would like to see more of you. Not many fighters survive a second night, you know."

"Too bad for them," Finn remarked. "But I'm not interested. I just needed to get paid tonight."

"Really? _Hurm._ And here Bernard has told me you put your name on our mercenary list. Why sit around and wait for a job, when one is open to you? And you won't even need to leave Athkatla."

"Because I don't want to fight animals for a living, like some glorified rat catcher," Finn shot back. "It's daft. I'm not doing it."

Lehtinan's face was unappealing at the best of times, but a positively ugly look came over it.

 _"_ _Well._ I think you have proven yourself… We don't just do animal fights, you understand," he said, confidentially. "I did say muscle against muscle, did I not? We also offer more _specialised_ entertainments. You say you do not want to fight animals…but would you be willing to fight a man?"

A feeling of coldness filled Finn's stomach. He couldn't tell if it was fear, or something else.

"Fight a man?" he replied. "You mean…"

"To the death. Quite naturally," Lehtinan said.

"Is that legal?" Finn asked.

"Of course it isn't. But my place is not for those who work by the rule of law. Don't concern yourself about the guards; I have a good friend on the Council of Six. He even attends some nights! Of course I cannot tell you his name. That truly _would_ be dangerous to your health."

The man winked at him and Finn grew more uncomfortable.

"I'll…think about it," he said.

"Excellent! I am certain Salema will convince you. You have our warrior's pay, do you not?"

"I'm afraid I left it in my chamber, Master Lehtinan," the woman remarked.

"Oh, dear! You are quite simply a predator," the man laughed. "Everyone needs a hobby, I suppose. _Well._ I shall leave you two for now. Do think about my offer, boy. Good evening…"

The man went away laughing. Finn met Salema's gaze, then his eyes turned to the floor.

"I just want to get paid, all right?" he said to her.

 _"_ _Hmm?_ Well, then, you can come to my chamber," she said, sucking on her tongue.

...

Finn didn't have a lot of choice. He followed her back out of the pits, to the comfortable part of the Coronet where she had rooms. A fire was burning in the hearth, and a bath stood ready. Finn stopped at the door.

"Aren't you even going to come in?" Salema called.

"No. I just want my money."

"You really do have a way of making a girl feel desirable, don't you?" she said. "Don't tell me you have someone else waiting for you."

Finn started at her remark, but he shook his head.

"Nobody's waiting for me. But I'm not looking for… _this._ It's nothing to do with you. I did a job, and I want to get paid. That's all."

Salema idly ran a hand through the bath water, then tossed her head.

"Well. I can certainly understand your desire for gold. But I never knew a man who so quickly turned down any fringe benefits. Don't you like me?"

"What's _like_ got to do with it?" Finn said, surprised. "I told you, it's nothing to do with you. Why do you care? You could have any man you wanted in this place. Or does Lehtinan pay you a bonus if you rope in fighters for the pit?"

"Lehtinan pays me well enough anyway," Salema said coolly. "And I'm no courtesan. All right, I admit it…I have a taste for men who can handle a sword. No flaccid and puffy merchants for me, thank you. But that is neither here nor there. I'm just used to getting a _response._ You were desperate before, and now you don't want to know. It is insulting, really."

"I'm not trying to insult you," Finn told her. "You're nice looking. But you know that, you've got a mirror. I'm just not looking for… _love._ _"_

"I hope that is a euphemism," Salema barked. "Do you think I'm looking for a marriage proposal? As if I would marry some dog-rough _bronze_ …"

"That's an insult, right? Now who's at it?"

"I call things as they are," she hissed. "But _you_ are…you're worse than Hendak!"

"Who's Hendak?"

"Another one with _airs._ Don't worry, you'll meet him soon enough. But you aren't going back into the pit, are you? I don't think you've got the bottle! Here, take your _gold._ Compliments of the house. Take it, and get out of my room!"

She bent over a safe, and pulled out a heavy sack of gold that she attempted to throw at him. It landed with a thud near her feet. She picked it up with a noise of disgust and shoved it into his hands. Salema gave him a glaring look then turned away, pretending to read a book that sat on the table.

Finn drew in a sharp breath; her blue eyes did have a fire in them. He thought for a moment of staying. Minsc took his pleasure, and Yoshimo did too. Why shouldn't he? The gods knew he deserved some. But the memory of kissing soft, golden braids suddenly flashed into his mind, and he stopped.

"Why are you still standing there?" Salema said.

Slowly she turned and looked at him over her shoulder.

"I… I'll do it," he said.

"What?"

"Fight."

 _"_ _Oh,_ _"_ she replied, and turned back around. "I'll tell Lehtinan, then."

"Salema…" Finn suddenly said.

"What is it?"

"I think I might be married."

"You _…_ _what?_ _"_ she exclaimed, looking at him again.

"I think I might be married," he repeated.

"You… _think?_ You _think you_ _'_ _re married?_ Oh, just get out!"

She turned and waved him out the door with a cry of exasperation.

Finn took his heavy bag of gold and went back to his own room. Lies were no good, and neither was the truth. Finn was not entirely certain which was which anymore. He fingered the bag of gold and tried to leave his regrets behind him.

...

He had no patience for the common room tonight, and he certainly wasn't going to show his face at the gaming tables. He looked around the chamber, trying to find a safe place to hide his stash of coins. But he wasn't in the room for a few minutes before he heard a knock at the door.

He shared the room with Minsc and Yoshimo, and neither of them would knock. Not likely to be the maid, either; the Copper Coronet had little use for housekeeping. It was a short list as to who was on the other side of that door; one name, and one name only.

"Jaheira," Finn said, opening the door.

"So there you are. You disappeared again. Neither Minsc nor Yoshimo claimed to have any idea where you were," the woman said to him.

"I was just…out, you know. Went for a walk."

She looked him over with those keen green eyes. Finn couldn't remember a lot about his life, but he did know there wasn't a lot of point in trying to pull the wool over those eyes. Accordingly, Jaheira wasn't fooled.

"A _walk?_ There is very little fresh air in a place such as this. And you look…Finn, what has happened to your clothes?"

He looked down at his jerkin and grimaced. He was spattered in blood.

"It's nothing, Jaheira, all right?" he said quickly.

"Did some cutpurse come after you?" she exclaimed. "I have warned you before about wandering around at night…"

"Yeah, that's it," he said quickly. "But they got the worst of it. I'm fine. Just leave me alone, all right?"

The woman drew a sharp breath in between her teeth.

"No, Finn, I will not. We cannot have any… _reckless_ behaviour. We must…"

"Must what?" he interrupted. "We got nothing going on, and you know it. There's no jobs, nothing. I've got to do _something._ I've got to _live._ _"_

The last statement was unintentional. Jaheira looked him over in frustration.

"I understand," she said. "I understand how you feel about _stagnation._ Like a muddy pool of water, filled with leeches… But you must be patient. I am doing my best to resolve this situation, but it is difficult."

"What situation?" he asked.

"The situation with your sister," Jaheira said, looking at him in surprise. "Why, what is it you think I am doing all day? I have been doing everything, grasping at every string… You do not even understand what I mean?"

"I know you said you've been looking into it," Finn replied. He'd heard her complain more than once about the bureaucrats in the Council of Six. She apparently spent half her days waiting around the Government District, hoping in vain that her pleas would be heard. But he knew Jaheira had some more _interesting_ contacts as well. Yoshimo whispered once that she was a Harper, and he gathered it was as good a connection as one could get.

 _"_ _Looking into it?_ Finn, this is not some issue with tax, or a mislaid file! Your sister has…will you let me into the room? I do not wish to discuss this in the hall."

"Fine then," he said with a groan. A lecture was not something he needed tonight.

"Imoen has been taken prisoner by the Cowled Wizards," Jaheira stated, still quiet even though they were safely behind a bolted door. "Do I need to repeat this again? The same ones who took away this Irenicus. They are not the _easiest_ people to find. I have had some leads, but…it goes nowhere. And do you care? Do you care at all? I am doing _everything_ by myself. You and Yoshimo do nothing but drink, Minsc is a fool... Silvanus help me…I am so _alone_ _…_ "

She let out a pained groan and sat herself on the edge of his bed. Finn didn't really know what to say.

"I care. Of course I care! That wizard…he's the reason I can't remember half my life. The reason I've got these scars. If I could pay him back… I remember Imoen, I do. But I don't…I can't…"

"What?" Jaheira asked, looking up from the floor.

"I can't _feel_ it. It's like…reading the journal of a stranger. I see things, I know what happened…but I don't _feel_ anything. He raped her, did you know that? He made me watch. I don't know why. She cried for me to help her… She was crying and crying… I must have felt _something._ Anger, hate…but it's not real. Nothing is real."

There was a cracked glass on the wall, all smeared and dusty. Finn stared at his reflection for a moment, but all he saw was a mask. A dark beard covered his face, and straggling bits of still-damp hair hung around his ears. He didn't know who that man was.

He never spoke much of what he endured in that wizard's dungeon. What _she_ endured. There wasn't any point. Jaheira stared at him with wide eyes, then she looked away.

 _"_ _By the gods, Finn. By all the gods._ _"_

Her voice was shaky, and she looked to the floor again to hide her tears. Finn sat down slowly on the bed opposite her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't mean to leave you with…all this. I just don't know what to do. I can't _feel_ it. I can't feel any of it. Don't worry…I'm just as alone as you. Worse, even. I don't even have myself."

"We should not _be_ alone," Jaheira said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. _"_ _Khalid, my Khalid, where are you?_ We should have friends, but we do not. We have been abandoned."

"By who?" Finn asked.

"Friends…of mine. And of yours, for that matter. But it seems they deliberately close their eyes. No one wishes to challenge the Cowled Wizards."

"Well…there's still Bernard," he remarked.

"Yes, Bernard," Jaheira said, managing to laugh slightly. "May the gods bless him! The seas could boil and the mountains turn to ash, but Bernard would still be there with a tankard. He was a friend of Khalid and I for a long time."

They were both silent for a moment, dwelling on memories.

"Can you tell me about her?" Finn said quietly.

"Imoen?" Jaheira asked.

"No. Anna. That's her name, isn't it? My…"

"Wife. Yes," she said. "Can you not remember her, either?"

"I can. I think so, at least," Finn said, and his own voice started to sound ragged. "Why don't you ever talk about her?"

"She was not in that wizard's clutches, thankfully," Jaheira replied. "I don't know why I never speak of her. I feared, perhaps, that you might try and find her."

"And would that be a bad thing?" he said.

"Of course not. But with you being like… _this_ _…_ and so many unanswered questions in Athkatla…I did not think…"

"Does she even know what happened?" Finn asked.

"No. She lives in Beregost, which is far to the north. She would not come here."

The woman's words trailed away and she drew in a shaking breath. Finn wondered for a moment about her motivations. That man they found butchered on the table was her husband. _Khalid._ Perhaps she couldn't deal with the fact that his wife was alive, while her husband was dead.

"Finn…will you let me look?" she asked suddenly.

"Don't know what good it will do. It's healed. But suit yourself," he replied.

He sat still while Jaheira began caressing his hair. Her fingers felt smooth; it was a pleasant feeling. But she was looking for something altogether unpleasant. The scars; the hole that wizard had left in his head.

"The bone has closed entirely," she said to herself. "I have never seen such a thing."

The wizard loved his knives. Strange knives. Perfect steel, incredibly sharp. They needed to be to slice a man's skull open like a loaf of bread. He put those knives in his head, and Finn stopped remembering.

He jerked suddenly and let out a pained cry. Jaheira let go of him, startled.

"I am sorry. Did I hurt you?"

 _"_ _No_ _…_ _no_ _…"_ Finn rasped.

A blazing flash of memory burned into his brain, hurting his eyes. He was frozen on a table. Not shackled, but incapable of moving. Naked. Cold. The wizard stood next to him, working into his brain with those knives.

 _"_ _The ancient philosophers spoke of the twelve doors of the soul. Do you know of what I speak?_ _"_

 _"…_ _No_ _…"_

 _"_ _A pity. I had thought that one raised in such an institution of learning might be familiar with the classics. But no matter. We shall explore them together. Perhaps then you will begin to see._ _"_

Finn screamed again, louder this time. His cries were real. Jaheira stood up from the bed, frightened.

"What is the matter?" she exclaimed.

Finn wasn't sure himself. His vision cleared, and the wizard faded into the mist.

"Damn this," Jaheira spat. "And damn him! This has gone on for long enough. You grow no better, you only get worse! I will speak with him tonight. He _will_ help us, no matter what he thinks of it!"

Finn could not even ask who she meant. He rolled over into bed and soon fell asleep, dead to the world.


	4. Prisoner of Memory

Even in the blackness of sleep Finn could find little peace. His dreams were like an open door; a parade of people and faces, meaningless as strangers. Sometimes things repeated themselves. Jaheira and him, in the same chamber, the same conversations. But this time there was another person as well.

 _"_ _Then you say there is nothing you can do?_ _"_ _Jaheira asked._

 _Her face was tight, clenched. The elven man looked at her and sighed._

 _"_ _Not all things can be forced. He needs time to heal, Jaheira. We cannot even be entirely sure what this Irenicus did to him_ _…_ _Any attempt I make might only make things worse. I am sorry._ _"_

 _"_ _But there must be something_ _…_ _anything_ _…_ _Look at him! His eyes are open, but he is not awake. He has not spoken a word since we fled that wizard_ _'_ _s dungeon. How long will he stay like this?_ _"_

 _"_ _I have no answers for you. I am sorry._ _"_

 _Jaheira looked away quickly, wiping a quick hand over her eye. The elven man and Finn looked at one another, but to Finn he was as distant as everything else in the room. Finn could see, he could hear, he could smell the mould on the mattress, but it meant nothing. He was a part of the world, yet totally removed from it. He was a ghost._

He woke to a loud rumbling sound. Thunder? No, it was only Minsc snoring away. Finn glared at the sleeping ranger and rolled over with a groan.

But the morning would not let him sleep again. The room was dim, the light filtered through the slats in the shutters. Yet was absolutely nothing to rise for, no motivation for him to leave bed. Finn lay there, staring at the cracked ceiling until the door clicked open.

It was Yoshimo. He saw Finn's eyes, and came into the room.

"You should wake, my friend. Madame Lavinda has proven the truth of her words. There are several large, hairy men downstairs, looking for Minsc. I do not think they will leave quietly."

"No problem," Finn said groggily. "I've got the money."

He rolled out of bed and reached into the straw mattress to pull out his bag of gold. Yoshimo looked at it in surprise.

"Were you at the tables again? You have done very well for yourself, indeed."

"I earned it, let's put it that way," Finn said.

"Then I shall ask no more questions," the man replied. "But come, let us send these louts on their way before Jaheira gets wind of this _difficulty._ _"_

Avoiding Jaheira had almost become a game, though not one he was much good at. Finn followed Yoshimo down to the common room. After a bit of bluster and a bonus for the messengers the men were sent on their way.

"Hope she gets that coin," Finn remarked.

"Quite. Those men hardly look trustworthy. But since the business is done, let us treat ourselves to an ale! I think this is your round, my friend."

Yoshimo laughed and slapped Finn on the back. But today Finn shook his head.

"Naw, I'm going to the Promenade. Want to tag along?"

"An adventure! Yes, I would welcome a chance to get out of this place. It is dulling to the senses."

Finn couldn't agree more. It was another sunny day and the prospect of an outing put some much-needed spring in his step. They left the slums behind, taking the long walk to the central market district in Athkatla.

...

Gradually the houses began to improve, and seemed to grow larger the further they walked. Here the houses were not merely drab plaster but painted in every conceivable colour. Red, blue, pink, yellow, green, like a bag of sweets. There were small markets and stalls everywhere as they walked, but Finn and Yoshimo went past them all, with one destination on their minds.

Waukeen's Promenade; Finn could see it rising above the houses before they were anywhere near the place. And although his memory wasn't what it used to be, he was fairly certain that he hadn't seen anything like that place in his life.

It was built like some massive arena, but not one for sporting spectacles; rather it paid homage to the national pastime of Amn. A nation of shopkeepers and merchants was celebrated within its grand arches. The infinite shops and stalls sold anything and everything you could imagine, and some things that you couldn't. Clothes, food, armour, jewellery, carpets, spices, potions, livestock even…anything for a price. It was exhilarating and overwhelming in equal measure.

But Finn hadn't seen all that much of the place. It wasn't just a lack of coin that kept him away. Finn could see one corner of the arena held up by scaffolding, covered with workers who looked like ants at a distance. He turned his head away, but Yoshimo spoke his thoughts.

"They have made great progress in repairing the arches. It is difficult to tell now what happened."

 _What happened._ Yoshimo's words seemed idle compared to the truth of it. Finn could remember the blast; bricks and bodies flying through the air…the wizard emerging. Wrapped in an impenetrable ball of energy, floating above the screaming and scrambling crowd, seeking his quarry. It was enough to create havoc anywhere, but in a nation so fearful of spell casters it was almost apocalyptic.

The guards stood no chance. The wizards who appeared from thin air stood no chance. Finn and the others ran like everyone else; it was all they could do. No one thought to connect them to the insane wizard who was tearing the place apart.

They might have got away, but Imoen stopped. She was brave enough, mad enough, _angry_ enough to face him. She made her stand, screaming at Irenicus, hopelessly battering him with her own spell. And then, they were both gone. The Cowled Wizards took them away.

"I suppose they have the coin to do the place up," was all Finn managed to reply.

Yoshimo mercifully changed the subject.

"Well, here we are at last! The market to end all markets. Were you looking for anything particular today, or are you just browsing?"

"You sound like a shopkeeper yourself," Finn laughed.

"One cannot help it in a place such as this," Yoshimo replied.

He bit into a crisp red apple that he'd liberated from a fruit seller; not so much of a merchant after all.

"Well. I need clothes. And some armour. And then…who knows?"

 _"_ _Hm._ The Seven Vales once was a fine festhall, though the landlady has become more prudish with every passing year. I think she has been spending too much time in the Temple of Ilmater! But do not worry, friend; Yoshimo knows many places in this city with excellent entertainment!"

Yoshimo clapped him on the back, though Finn didn't quite feel up to rubbing elbows with him. He'd had his share of spectacles for the time being.

His first task was finding some clothes. He'd worn his old clothes inside-out to help hide the stains; Finn was lucky that the guard didn't mistake him for some mad beggar. He didn't hold out a lot of hope of finding ready-made clothes that would fit someone of his height, but perhaps not surprisingly the merchants of Amn didn't let him down. He bought a decent new set of clothes, and even some second-hand ones for spare. Boots were more of a challenge, but the cobbler took his measurements and promised they would be ready within the hour.

But Finn was most keen on finding some armour. The weapon smiths of Athkatla had a fine reputation, he gathered, and they lived up to it. Finn spent an hour or two talking with an armourer, and by the end of it he put a deposit down on a custom piece of work.

"That is some considerable coin, my friend," Yoshimo remarked as they left. "I hope your luck on the tables holds out."

"Me too," Finn replied, though in honesty, he didn't care. If he won his next fight he'd be swimming in coin, and if not…Jaheira could deal with the bill.

...

"Well, then. If you are finished with your errands, allow me to be the one to guide us," Yoshimo said, stretching in the hot sunshine. "I am in desperate need of a good bath, and do not take offence…but so are you! I know a place where there are lovely ladies who will attend to such things. A rather relaxing way to spend the afternoon, do you not think?"

 _"_ _Um,_ what's that?" Finn asked, reaching for a distraction.

A group of coloured tents had sprung up in the middle of the Promenade, and a crowd of gawkers were gathered around several large iron cages that were situated outside.

"A circus," Yoshimo said, indifferent. "A fine amusement for the children, but not so interesting to worldly men such as ourselves."

"A circus? I don't know, I'd like to take a look," Finn said.

He wasn't all that interested himself, but he needed some way out of Yoshimo's bath-house suggestion. Yoshimo shrugged his shoulders.

 _"_ _Eh,_ as you wish. Perhaps there will be time for relaxation later!"

Finn gritted his teeth and led them closer, trying to see what was attracting so much attention in those cages. But he soon wished he hadn't. A great striped cat was in there, pacing and growling menacingly behind the roped-off barrier.

"Are they going to kill those things?" Finn asked suddenly.

"Kill?" Yoshimo replied, looking at him in surprise. "I should think not! Though it may be the other way around, if the lion tamer is not worth his salt."

He laughed to himself and went to investigate a notice board that was hung outside the great tent.

"Ah, there is a display of acrobatics this afternoon," he said. "That might almost be worth watching. Perhaps you may get us the tickets, if you are so keen?"

"Right," Finn said, feeling somewhat relieved. "When's the show start?"

"Shows on the hour, all afternoon," said the man who sat in a little booth. "Next show soon! Get your seats before it fills up."

The tent didn't look near to filling up, but Finn paid for their entry just the same. He'd hoped it might be cooler inside, but the sun beating down on the canvas made the inside of the tent feel stifling. He went with Yoshimo to find a good seat amongst the wooden stands that surrounded the large, roped-off ring in the centre.

Up above them were what looked like two ship's masts, rising up almost to the roof of the great tent. Between them was strung a rope, and below it two large swings. Finn wondered what they could be for.

"I shall need a bath for certain, after being in this place," Yoshimo remarked, wiping the sweat from his neck with a kerchief.

A couple of young girls made their way through the stands, offering fruits and sweets to the assembled people. Yoshimo bought an orange from a maid, distracting her as much as he was able with a string of jokes. The woman laughed, though Finn thought she wasn't much impressed. He wasn't hungry, and bought nothing.

At last came a beating of drums, and someone appeared in the centre of the ring. A tall man, concealed within a deep purple cape. In a booming voice he spoke a strange incantation, and smoke began to bellow from underneath his cloak. There were some startled cries from the crowd; the memories of another mad wizard were still fresh in that place. But before the guards could come rushing in the cloak suddenly melted to the ground. There were a few gasps, and a round of relieved applause as a spectacled gnome on stilts suddenly appeared from under the garment.

"Good gentlefolk of Athkatla, I welcome you to Quayle's Travelling Circus of Mystery! Prepare yourselves to be delighted, to be suspended, to be… _blast_ , has anyone seen my cape?"

The cape in question was sliding away, even as the gnome bellowed his great speech. He spent a great deal of effort trying to catch it, but every time he came close it moved. The crowd sputtered into some polite laughter. At last he managed to seize it, revealing an even smaller gnome underneath. He wore a peaked little red cap, and jumped up and down for the amusement of the crowd. The crowd did laugh then, and laughed even harder as the little gnome cartwheeled away.

"Thank you, thank you, ladies and gentleman," the spectacled gnome said. "Let us get on with the show! First, let us enter the realms of exotic mystery, as you revel in the exploits of Reena and Meera, the Twin Delights of Calimshan!"

"Yes, indeed!" Yoshimo called out. It seemed perhaps that he did have cause for excitement. From somewhere exotic music played. A curtain at the side of the stage raised, and a woman appeared, frozen with arms and legs spread at odd angles. But as the tempo increased the woman split in two, revealing herself to be two identical women. They wore loose, flowing trousers and blouses that showed off their navels, and were covered from head to toe in glittering jewels. They performed a remarkable routine as they danced across the floor, their movements always perfectly mirroring one another. At last the dance ended, and the two women appeared to meld together again.

The crowd cheered, though perhaps the men cheered louder than the ladies did. The gnome once again appeared, and directed the crowd's attention to the great swings above them.

Two men and a lady had climbed up to the great swings. Finn watched in surprise as the men proceeded to hang by their legs from the swings, traversing the length of the tent faster and faster. He watched as they tossed the woman in between them, she doing remarkable flips and twists in mid-air. The crowd cheered their approval.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen…our most daring act of all," the gnome announced when the acrobats on the swings were done. "Lighter than air, nimble as a spider, and with absolutely no natural fear of heights…Quayle's Circus is proud to present, _Aerie the Faerie!_ _"_

The crowd clapped again as a young blonde girl climbed steadily up to a tiny platform set onto one of the great masts. True to her name she wore a short dress of shimmering silk, and sported a pair of silken wings on her back. She paused for a moment, and the music began.

Finn had to gasp with the crowd as the girl lightly cartwheeled out onto the rope that was suspended between the masts. There she danced, flipping and twisting neatly as if her feet were on the ground. She appeared to be totally unconcerned as she did her routine suspended high above the crowd.

"Is she an elf?" Finn said.

The girl didn't quite seem human. Even from that height she looked so pale as to almost be luminous. She was short, but too tall for a gnome.

"She has rather pointy ears, so I would say yes," Yoshimo answered. "Look how flexible she is! I am certain she would make for interesting company, no?"

"Can you think of anything else today?" Finn remarked.

"No," Yoshimo said, laughing. "Can we be done with this place? I fear I shall melt into a puddle of sweat if we stay here much longer."

Finn sighed. There was little escape for him, it seemed. He was about to rise when a sudden scream grabbed his attention. He looked up. The girl's rope had come loose. She was falling.

He watched helpless as the rest of the horrified crowd, waiting for her to crack her skull on the hard ground below. But somehow, miraculously, she managed to grab the rope with a hand. She swung wide, bouncing off the canvas walls of the tent in her wild ride. There was a mad rush as the acrobats burst forth, trying to catch her. On her return swing two men managed to grab her in their arms, setting her down to safety.

The crowd was on their feet, chatting to themselves in a frightened manner. The spectacled gnome hurried over to the girl, talking to her excitedly. Finn couldn't hear what she said. Her wings were crumpled, but she seemed all right. At last one of the Calishite dancers helped the girl out of the tent, and the spectacled gnome came into the centre of the ring.

 _"_ _Ah,_ ladies and gentlemen…Aerie the Faerie! All part of the act, all part of the act. The show is over now…good day."

The girl's fall clearly wasn't part of the act, and there were numerous mutterings as the crowd began to disperse.

 _"_ _They_ _'_ _re cursed, I tell you!_ _"_ Finn overheard a man say. _"_ _Just the other day their tiger escaped. And I don_ _'_ _t even want to tell you what happened to the sword-swallower. Not been here a tenday and they_ _'_ _ve had all sorts of problems. Guards ought to shut this place down._ _"_

Yoshimo let out a sharp breath. "That is enough adventure for one day. Shall we not try a little relaxation now?"

"Fine. Just make sure you don't slip on the soap," Finn muttered.

...

Yoshimo laughed, but Finn didn't share in his humour. He followed him to the bath house, and Finn paid for a bath, though without any of the _extras_ that Yoshimo ordered for himself.

The baths did feel good, though. They were bronze tubs, deep as a pool and filled with steaming hot water that ran out of a pipe in the wall. Finn shut his eyes and felt the heat sinking into his battered body. Even in the heat of the Athkatlan afternoon it still felt good.

He opened his eyes and glanced up at the elaborately tiled walls. A mosaic danced across the room; jewel-toned maidens with bare breasts and towels around their waists, tending to the pleasure of the men who bathed with them. There were bowls of fruit and jugs of wine, plants potted in vases. Beyond the pool where the bathers frolicked was an azure sea. But to Finn's eyes it all seemed like a fool's dream; not pleasure, but vanity.

Reluctantly he pulled himself from the bath. A girl appeared from somewhere and helped Finn to dry himself. He didn't need any help. The girl was sweet and cooed over him, but he knew she was just trying to get more coin. He dressed himself in his new clothes and went back out into the parlour to wait for Yoshimo to finish.

Yoshimo though seemed to be taking his time. Getting his money's worth, Finn thought wryly. The afternoon was fading and Finn was growing bored. He finished his ale and told the girl at the door that he would be out in the market, if Yoshimo ever emerged.

The warm air felt strange on his freshly-bathed skin. The shadows were growing longer now. The Promenade was in a bit of a lull, the gap between the day's trading and the evening when people sought other forms of amusement. Finn sighed and wandered around the place aimlessly.

Would Lehtinan expect him to fight tonight, he wondered? Away from everything he felt a sense of dread creeping over him. It wasn't exactly fear; he wasn't afraid of anything. It was apprehension, perhaps. It was a strange thing to meet a man and kill him. But the other fellow had agreed to fight, the same as him. Finn just needed to make sure he was the winner.

Somehow he found himself wandering back by the circus tents. The circus was closed now; no surprise, really. Behind the tents was a circle of brightly-coloured covered wagons, painted all over with fruits and flowers. It was a simpler sort of decoration than the bathhouse, but Finn found it more appealing.

But there was a figure perched on the end of a wagon. A child, a girl, with a hood up over her head. And she was crying.

Finn looked at the ground; it was no business of his. But as he walked past the girl raised her head, and he saw with surprise that it was the elven girl who fell from the rope.

"You all right?" he found himself asking her. "That was quite a fall you had today."

It was a pretty spectacular stunt in anyone's book. The girl wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Yes…I am, thank you. Were…were you at the show? You saw it happen?"

"I did, aye. You're lucky to be alive," Finn remarked. "Did you get hurt?"

"No, thank Baervan. I've been with the circus for years, and we always practice falling. But it was still a…shock."

Finn looked at her. Though it was hard to tell with elves, he reckoned she was more than a child. Her long hair was bright as the sun and it contrasted strangely with her alabaster skin. Her reddened eyes seemed almost too large for her delicate face. But she was so small.

"You saw it, then," the elven girl continued. "Did you see anything…strange beforehand? Any reason the rope might break?"

"No, none," Finn told her. "It's like it just let loose on its own. Must not have been tied well."

"But Ralesh has been setting up the ropes for decades…he knows what he's doing. I can't think it would just come loose like that."

Finn shrugged. "Well, things happen. Hope you get it sorted. Don't need any more accidents."

"No, but I…" the girl began, but she was interrupted as a man hailed Finn.

"There you are, my friend!" Yoshimo said, striding up with a bouncing step. "I do apologise for keeping you waiting. It can take some time to get fully clean, if you understand my meaning!"

"Aye," Finn sighed. "We done here, then? I'd like to get back."

"So soon?" he said. "I am disappointed to hear it. Myself, I have worked up quite an appetite! Some decent food would be a nice change. They serve real Calishite food here…grilled and seasoned beef, well spiced. Does that not strike your fancy?"

"Maybe another time. I want to get back to the Copper Coronet."

"Then you must be the only soul to have ever uttered those words," Yoshimo remarked. "Do you think someone is looking for mercenaries just now? But it is your choice."

The man sighed forlornly, but he winked at the elven girl and turned back towards the slums.

"Well. Good talking to you," Finn said to her. He sighed himself and followed after Yoshimo.

...

Evening was coming on by the time they found their way back to the Copper Coronet. The sky was dark blue and lit by a few stars that radiated pristine light. But they could not compete with the braziers were lit outside the tavern doors, throwing their light upon the sludge that flowed in the street. From inside echoed the sound of talk and loud laughter.

"And so another night begins," Yoshimo remarked as the headed up to the door. "What shall it be tonight, friend? Cards, or dice?"

"Neither," Finn replied. "I just want to…rest."

"Are you feeling quite well? You have been in a strange mood since last eve. But as you wish, then. I will win for both of us!"

Yoshimo laughed and patted Finn on the back, though his laughter sounded strained. He left Finn to head to the bar, and Finn proceeded up the stairs to his chamber.

He wasn't sure what to do. He said he would fight, but the pit was the last place he wanted to see tonight. Salema would probably think he was a coward. Finn wasn't sure why that would bother him, but it did.

There was a small table on the stair landing, and lost as he was in his thoughts Finn barely noted the man who sat hunched there. He was an elf, another elf. Dark haired this time, not light. Finn glanced at him. There was something familiar about him; perhaps he stayed at the Coronet. The man stared at him in return, an almost uncomfortable gaze, watching as he climbed the stairs.

But the elf said nothing and Finn passed him by. Surprisingly though, the elf called out his name.

 _"_ _Finn._ _"_

"Yeah?" he said, stopping to look over his shoulder.

Did he know him? Maybe he was in the pit, one of those bloodthirsty onlookers.

"Will you not speak with me?" the elven man said, rising to his feet.

"And why should I do that?" Finn asked in return.

He turned and faced the man. He wore a scowl, but Finn though he looked somewhat surprised.

"You…still do not recognise me, do you?"

He wore a grey cloak, and Finn could see a blade hidden under the fabric. He suddenly felt tense.

"No…should I?" he asked.

 _Did_ he recognise that elf? He thought he looked familiar, but nothing came to mind. But then suddenly came a flash of memory. He knew him, he'd seen him before. He came to visit Jaheira after they'd escaped. Jaheira spoke as if Finn should know him, but… He remembered now. He was a mage. That sword he carried…he knew it. His name was…

 _"_ _Xan?_ _"_

Finn spoke the name as if it had broken a spell. Suddenly memories began flowing back. Xan, the elf, the enchanter. Of course he remembered him. They had travelled together for a long while.

"Then I am somewhat relieved," Xan said. "You have improved since last we spoke. At my last visit you were virtually comatose. But the fact that you did not recognise me at first is still cause for concern. I know we were not the greatest of friends, but I had hoped that you might at least recall my existence."

"I do now," Finn said. "But you…where did you come from? You weren't…here."

"I was not, but unfortunately I am now," he sighed. "I was sent here by my people, some time before you made your…grand entrance. I did not know at the time you were involved, though I should have guessed. It was not such a surprise to encounter Jaheira in the halls of government. She told me of your plight then."

"But why are you…here?" Finn asked.

He was still confused. The elf sighed again.

"I was asked to come here tonight by the lady who is presently bounding up the stairs. No doubt she will tell you more."

Xan sniffed a little and rubbed his nose with a kerchief. As he said, Jaheira was flying up the stairs towards them. She stopped in her tracks though.

"Xan! I meant to tell you Finn has returned, but it seems you have found each other. Did he recognise you?"

"Eventually. He has made improvement, at least."

"That is a relief," Jaheira said quickly, sounding rather short of breath. "Shall we talk? Come to my chamber, it is more private."

The two men followed Jaheira to her room. She pulled out a large iron key and turned the lock, letting them inside. As the only female in their little group Jaheira was treated to a room all her own; although Finn thought she must have begged it off of Bernard. After sharing a room with Minsc he could understand why she wanted to be on her own.

The room was tiny, but considerably tidier than the larger room the men shared. There was only one chair so Jaheira directed them to sit on the bed.

"Thank you, but I will stand," Xan said. Finn sat on the bed and looked up at the two people who were regarding him intently.

"Is this an interrogation?" Finn remarked.

"No," Jaheira sighed. "Xan just wishes to speak with you. About your memories. And your…dreams."

Finn clenched his teeth. _Dreams._ Dreams only came when you were sleeping. He had these ones when he was awake.

 _"_ _Er,_ yes," Xan coughed. "Have you…can you recall more than previously?"

"I suppose so," Finn said. "It comes and goes."

"And what, particularly, can you recall?"

"About what?"

"Xan wants to know what you can remember about your life," Jaheira spoke. "Imoen. Can you remember Imoen?"

Finn looked blank. About his life? He could barely remember having a wife that no one ever mentioned.

"Ah, Jaheira…I mean no disrespect, but perhaps this may be best done in private?" Xan said.

Jaheira looked at him sharply, and Xan looked to the floor. But she sighed loudly.

"As you wish. I will be in the common room when you have finished. Do not neglect this, Xan."

It was a strange admonition, but the woman left them in peace. Xan sighed quite audibly when she left, and went to stand by the door.

"Are you leaving as well?" Finn asked. "I don't know what you want to ask me, but you needn't bother. I won't tell her ought."

Xan almost seemed to laugh under his breath, but he shook his head.

"No. Finn, I…cannot deny that I am uncomfortable here. What Jaheira has asked me to do…it would not be easy under any circumstances, but with you…"

"What has she asked you to do?" he interrupted.

"Only the impossible," the elf sighed. He seemed to resign himself, and quietly set the chair near the bed. He sat down, and Finn hitched himself away from him slightly.

"Don't be concerned," Xan said. "I have no intention of actively probing your mind. But Jaheira is right, as she so often has the irritating habit of being. We must try to put the pieces back together."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"You saw me, and you remembered. I think that your memories are not entirely lost, just…sleeping. Locked away in your mind. Hiding from whatever that mad wizard did to you."

"Maybe. So what do I need to do first?"

"Talk, perhaps. Talking may help. Start at the beginning. Do you remember your home? Candlekeep?"

The elf looked at him intently, and Finn looked away. The name was startling somehow.

"I…don't know," he hesitated. "I think, maybe… It was a place with a tower, right? And books. I remember…so many books."

"That is correct," Xan said. "Tell me what you can remember. It may help."

Finn shut his eyes. He wasn't sure _what_ he could remember. So many images, confused…places that had no place, faces with no names, names without faces. He could remember…a beach. Shingle. Grey waves crashing onto the shore. The tower on the cliff, so high above him… Suddenly he was on top of that cliff. He saw a woman falling over the edge, screaming as she fell to her death.

Finn gasped and his eyes opened. Xan was still looking at him levelly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know," Finn said, rubbing his eyes. "But I don't think I want to do this tonight. I just…I just want to go to sleep."

"That is understandable. Perhaps it may be best to try another day," Xan said, and Finn thought he sounded rather relieved.

"You don't want to be here, do you?" he asked. "Why?"

"You need to ask why I do not want to be in this gods-forsaken excuse for a tavern?" the elf said quickly.

"Trust me, I don't wonder that," he remarked. "But you don't want to be in _here,_ do you?"

Xan looked rather uncomfortable again.

"No, I do not. But we do what we must. Another night, perhaps."

He stood up, but Finn pushed past him to the door.

"Another night," he said shortly.

He went out into the hall, somehow not surprised to see Jaheira hovering about on the landing. She looked more surprised to see him, however, and approached quickly.

"Is that all? You have not been in there more than a quarter of an hour!"

"Perhaps another night," Xan said quickly. "Finn is tired, and there is little point in straining an exhausted mind."

"He would be less tired if he did not dip into the ale so often," Jaheira shot back. "Will you do nothing, Xan? Or am I to be treated to excuses once again?"

"Jaheira…" the elf began.

"Never mind. We will speak in my chamber," she demanded. "Finn, if you are so tired, then I suggest you go to bed…and _stay there._ _"_

A retort was on Finn's lips but he bottled it. Jaheira directed the hapless elf back into her chamber and shut the door. Finn slowly made his way back to his own room, but curiosity got the better of him. Quietly as he could he crept up to her door and listened. Jaheira made little effort to moderate her voice, and eavesdropping was not hard.

 _"_ _Why, after everything, will you not_ _…"_

 _"_ _And what would you have me do? I am not a fisherman to troll his mind with a net, hoping to snare a memory!_ _"_

 _"_ _But that is what you do!_ _"_

 _"_ _It is not! And regardless, this is not_ _…_ _He is not_ _…_ _It is not normal, Jaheira, and even you know this is so!_ _"_

 _"_ _And you are a coward, that is all. A coward! Afraid to even help his friends. Too afraid to get involved! How relieved I was when we first met_ _…_ _but all you do is hide with your books! You do not care at all!_ _"_

 _"_ _You may call me what you wish, but it will not change what is true. I have done what I can, made enough fruitless enquiries_ _…_ _Whatever you may think, the Council of Six is far from open to me. But if there are only insults on your lips, then I will take my leave. Goodnight._ _"_

Finn started, but it was too late to run away. The door burst open and Xan stepped outside. He saw Finn crouched there and gave him a look of indignation. But the door slammed shut behind him, nearly slapping Xan on his rear. Xan let out an exhausted sigh and went away without another word.

Finn expected Jaheira to come storming out, but she remained in her chamber. He drew a shaking breath and went quietly back to his own room.

...

He fully intended to go to sleep, but of course he couldn't. Finn tossed and turned on the hard mattress, listening to the sounds of revelry coming up from the common room. The room was too hot; the slats in the shutters were open but the night was humid and still.

Finn groaned and rolled over for the hundredth time when he heard the sound of loud boots in the hall. A man's voice was singing. Finn groaned for another reason and attempted to feign sleep.

The chamber door burst open and Minsc strolled in, a song of Rashemen on his lips. And by the sound of things he was more than a little drunk.

 _"_ _Ah, Finn!_ There he is, Boo. Why do you sleep on such a night? Come, wake and have a drink!"

Finn's ruse meant little as the big man nearly crashed down onto his bed. Finn sat up quickly.

"All right, Minsc?" he managed to say. "Sorry, I don't feel much like drinking tonight."

 _"_ _Pfft._ You will once you taste this fine brew! Here, the man behind the bar gave it to us. It is good, try!"

Finn very nearly had no choice as Minsc forced the big jug under his nose. Finn dutifully took a swig; he knew Minsc wouldn't give him a moment's peace until he did. But he sputtered and coughed at the foul liquid the jug contained.

 _"_ _Bloody hells, Minsc_ …what is this?" he asked.

"Good pure drink from Rashemen! Very strong, just like her men. I have not tasted so good in a long time! Come, drink again! It puts a fire in your belly."

An actual fire would be more pleasant, Finn thought. He was no stranger to drink but this stuff could burn through stone.

"I'm good, ta," Finn coughed again.

"Ah, look at him, Boo…he is too sleepy! This room is too hot. Come with me, friend," Minsc said, shaking him hard by the shoulders.

"I really don't want to go to the common room," Finn said quickly.

"And neither do I! This is a night for gazing at the stars. Come, follow me!"

Finn didn't dare ask what Minsc had in mind, and he knew well enough there was no point in trying to brush him off. When he had a mind to be, Minsc was tenacious as Jaheira. So Finn pulled on his boots and followed the big man out of the room.

He led them up a narrow flight of stairs to the third level. These were the garret rooms, where the staff slept. But Minsc led them past the doors to a window at the end of the hall. He drew open the shutters and Finn looked on in alarm as Minsc forced his way through the frame.

"Where are you going, man?" Finn declared.

"To see the stars! Hurry up!" Minsc replied.

Spending the night with a drunken Minsc on a rooftop…what could possibly go wrong? Finn muttered to himself but he followed the ranger, if nothing else to keep him from mischief.

The roof was dark and Finn swore as he nearly tripped over a broken tile. It was steep, and it seemed an awfully long way down to the street. But Minsc crawled along the edge cheerfully, still singing that daft song. At last though he came to a level place that looked like a terrace.

"Here, friend!" Minsc said, bouncing down onto the flat roof. "Come sit here."

Finn eased himself off the roof, lacking the man's inebriated confidence. Once there though he felt a little better. It was a terrace, once; behind them Finn could see a boarded-up door. But no one except the pigeons made use of it now.

"That is better, is it not, Boo?" Minsc said. He pulled the small brown hamster from his pouch and let him scamper freely around the terrace.

"Aren't you worried you'll lose him?" Finn had to ask.

"Lose Boo? I would sooner lose my arm! He has come with me all the way from Rashemen. He chose Minsc to travel with, and he will not leave."

Finn might've been inclined to doubt that statement, but Boo did seem to be devoted to his master. Not least because Minsc was always free with nibbles for the pudgy little creature. Somehow he even managed to stay by Minsc's side when he was locked in that wizard's prison.

"Ah, there are the stars," Minsc continued. "See, The Maiden is rising! The fair maiden of summer. When she rises, the warriors of Rashemen put down their arms and tend to their fields. The season for fighting is over."

"You have a season for fighting?" Finn asked.

"Of course! All things have their time and place. But Minsc has no fields to tend, so he is always ready for a fight!"

The big man laughed heartily and took another deep swig from the jug. He passed it to Finn. He only took a small swallow but it was enough to send him sputtering again.

 _"_ _Damn, Minsc_ _…_ _this stuff_ _…"_

"Ha ha! Can you not feel the hair growing on your chest?"

"I've got enough hair on my chest already," Finn remarked. "I think it's starting to come out of my ears now."

Minsc laughed all the harder, and Finn managed to break a smile.

"Ah, the beautiful maiden," Minsc said, continuing to dribble to himself. "She is just like Poppy! How bright are her eyes! Can you not see her there?"

Finn looked up. A drizzle of stars hung in the black sky above them, but none of them looked like a woman to him.

"Sure, I see her," he said.

Minsc laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Good, good. Ah, my beauty. Let us sing to her! Join with us, Boo!"

He belted out a song loud enough for the stars themselves to hear. It was in Rashemi, and Finn didn't know the words. Not exactly pleasant to the ears. Apparently the neighbours thought the same, for a woman leaned out of a window on the opposite roof and bellowed for him to be quiet. Minsc just laughed and sang twice as loud.

"Why not have another drink?" Finn suggested, hoping to keep him quiet for a few minutes.

"You speak wise, friend!" Minsc declared. "But you first."

Finn groaned and took another drink. The fire was seeping through his belly now.

"If this is what you have to drink in your country, I can see why Dynaheir stopped you from drinking," he heard himself saying.

He paused the moment the words left his mouth. _Had_ Dynaheir told Minsc to lay off the drink? He could barely remember Minsc's mage-companion. The firewater was playing tricks on his mind.

"Dynaheir said many smart things. But she is gone now," Minsc said, sounding strangely sober.

"Right…" Finn asked. "Where did she go?"

He couldn't remember. He could remember her face… She was tall and dark-skinned. Regal looking, like some queen of the forest. But he didn't know why she left.

"You…do not know?" Minsc said, and Finn looked at him, startled by the tone in his voice.

"No, I…"

"Dynaheir fell to your hand! You do not remember? You do not remember this?"

Minsc was on his feet, towering above Finn. He looked at him in genuine alarm.

"No! I don't remember… Where, when?"

"You killed her! When first we chased after that wizard. We did not know his name then. But you raised your sword…and then…"

"But why would I kill her?" Finn exclaimed.

He jumped to his feet as well. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he tensed lest the irate man come to blows.

"You…did not mean to. It was a mistake," Minsc said, though it seemed like he was forcing out the words. "You struck at a vampire, and she vanished like mist…Dynaheir took your blow instead. And you tell me you cannot remember? Minsc forgave you then. But now you insult Dynaheir, and tell me you _cannot remember?_ _"_

"I don't, Minsc, I don't! I'm sorry!" Finn exclaimed.

He racked his shattered memories, trying to recall. He could see Dynaheir's face. But there was nothing, no memory of death.

"I should have killed you then!" Minsc bellowed. "My honour, Dynaheir's protector…but I trusted you were a friend. I did not believe…you did it on purpose. You promised me revenge, do you remember that? Revenge on the vampire whose trickery cost Dynaheir her life! You swore that, have you forgotten?"

Finn stepped back from the man's anger. He recalled nothing of a vampire.

"Vampire…all right…where is the vampire now?"

"I do not know!" Minsc said, and it almost seemed like he was crying. "Jaheira does not know, and she is wiser than me. She was with the wizard…but now he is gone, too. But if we find the wizard, then we may find the vampire. But he is gone…gone away. Gone where we cannot find him!"

"All right, Minsc… All right. I'll swear it again to you…we'll find the vampire, and kill it."

Finn's words were meaningless; how could he track down a vampire? But he would say anything to get Minsc to calm down. Minsc looked straight at him, and the veins in his neck were throbbing.

"Swear it, then. On your blade. Swear by honour! We have debts to friends that must not be forgotten. For Khalid. For Dynaheir. Swear on their blood!"

Finn looked at the big man, still dumbfounded by his sudden change in mood. But he drew his sword, and held it out in front of him.

"All right. I swear it. For Khalid and Dynaheir," he repeated.

Minsc took Finn's off-hand and pressed it onto the blade. Finn shut his eyes and gritted his teeth feeling the cold steel slice through his own flesh. His blood trickled down the shaft, but neither man let go. At last Minsc seemed satisfied.

"Good. And for Minsc. Dynaheir…in death Minsc remembers his promise. Your blood will be avenged."

He drew his own blade and ran it over his palm, slicing it open. Finn felt dizzy, though not from the loss of blood. His hand was already healing over.

 _"_ _Minsc_ _…_ _I don_ _'_ _t_ _…"_ he began.

"Drink again," Minsc said. He sheathed his bloody blade and tied his cut hand up in a kerchief.

Finn drank, and the big man was silent.

"Now, sing with me, friend," Minsc directed him.

The ranger took his place again, singing his song to the stars as if none of it had happened. Finn slowly slid down next to him. He took Minsc's offered jug and began to sing his own song.


	5. Work

The stars had found their bed by the time Finn found his. He stumbled back over the rooftop with the rising sun in his eyes. He stopped to be sick over the edge. One more bucket of slop on the street, not that anyone would notice. He collapsed into bed and slept hard. But he was painfully brought back to the world of the living by the touch of a hand on his shoulder.

 _"_ _Sod off_ _…"_ Finn muttered.

"I am sorry to wake you once more," Yoshimo said. "But I think we may have a job."

Finn forced his eyes open.

" _A job? Now?_ _"_

"So it would appear," Yoshimo said. "Our client is waiting in the common room. Do not dally, my friend!"

He laughed a little and exited the room. Finn rolled over and his stomach felt sick again. He glared at Minsc, still blissfully snoring away. But with a will Finn forced himself from bed and stumbled to the wash bowl. A little water was in the pitcher, and he splashed some on his face. By all the gods, he felt rough. Irenicus himself would envy that Rashemi poison Minsc was drinking. But if there really was a job, he had to see to it.

Finn stumbled down the stairs, feeling like his body was buzzing. Worse still was the ill feeling in his stomach; he really hoped he wouldn't get sick all over their client. But somehow he made it to the common room. Yoshimo was sitting at a corner table and waved him over. Finn made it across the room, and thankfully collapsed into a chair.

A small figure was sitting across from Yoshimo, and for one confused moment Finn thought it was a child. But the girl raised her head, and he saw with surprise that it was the elven girl from the circus.

"You…you're here?" he rasped.

His throat was too rough for talking. The elven girl's eyes were about a mile wide; even Finn could tell he stank like an old ale cellar. But she nodded her head.

"Yes…when we spoke yesterday, I heard you say you were mercenaries. I…I hope you don't mind that I came looking for you."

"No…no," Finn said. "I'm just surprised. Why would you need mercenaries?"

"Well, it's…complicated," the girl continued. "To be honest, I'm not even sure myself. But we need _someone_ to look into it. Uncle Quayle doesn't know I'm here. He'd have a fit… But I know something needs to be done. I've got some coin saved up, I don't know if it's enough…"

The girl was rambling onwards, stumbling over her speech. Finn held up a hand.

"So I don't… _what_ _'_ _s_ the trouble, exactly?"

The girl drew a breath.

"Our circus. It's haunted."

Finn looked at the girl and tried to clear his eyes. She seemed serious enough, but her words refused to sink into his aching head.

"I'm sorry…did you say your circus is _haunted?_ _"_

"Yes," the girl said earnestly. "I did tell your friend here about it."

"Ah, yes, Miss Aerie," Yoshimo began. "It seems they have been subject to a plague of disasters of late, growing more serious each time. There is little obvious explanation for the events. She feels they may be cursed."

"No, it is not a curse, at least not any curse I can divine," the girl contradicted. "But there is… _something._ A malicious presence. I can feel it, and it sends chills down my spine. You must help, before something truly terrible happens!"

Finn groaned again and waved to the barmaid for an ale.

"I still don't quite get it. What do you expect us to _do?_ We're a fighting outfit. It seems like a priest is what you really need."

"I am a priest," the girl said levelly. "A servant of the Masked Leaf. And I have done what I can, but we need someone outside the circus. I never thought about hiring mercenaries before… I had asked Baervan to send aid. He does not often act directly…but I think he finally has."

Finn took a drink of his ale and sighed deeply. The name of her god didn't ring any bells, though he couldn't remember all the elven pantheon. He wasn't all that surprised the girl was a priest as well as an acrobat. She had a strange, ethereal look about her. But if even she needed help dealing with this mysterious force, it didn't make him feel much better.

"I'm not sure what to tell you," Finn said. "Not saying your god is wrong here or ought, but…I'm just not sure what we can do."

The girl's face fell, and Yoshimo cleared his throat.

"Eh…But surely it could not hurt to investigate matters for _a paying client?_ Who knows what we might find?"

Finn could sense Yoshimo's verbal kick. The girl had money, she was going to pay…what difference did it make if they turned up nothing? Gold was gold.

"Well…maybe we could come and have a look," Finn said. "Though I can't promise anything."

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" she exclaimed, her smile now as wide as her eyes. "I knew you wouldn't let us down!"

"Although, there is still the matter of payment," Yoshimo said, diplomatically as he could. "We do require payment for our services…and you understand that the fee is not returnable?"

"Yes, gold…I have some. My life's savings," the girl said. "I do not have it with me, of course, but…"

"That's all right," Finn remarked. The girl's chirpy voice wasn't doing much for his head. "We'll come round to the circus. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she said, her face falling again.

"This afternoon," Yoshimo replied, giving her a reassuring smile.

The girl exclaimed again, nearly falling over herself thanking them. Finn groaned and watched in thanks of his own as Yoshimo ushered her from the tavern.

"Well, our first job!" Yoshimo said as he returned. "A rather… _unusual_ assignment. But one, I think, that will not cause us much difficulty."

"You think?" Finn said.

Yoshimo snorted. "The girl seems most excitable. The misfortunes at her circus are most likely the result of bad luck…or at worst, sabotage. And given the random nature of the incidents, I do not think it the latter. We shall poke our noses in, admire the lady acrobats for a time, then collect our pay."

The bounty hunter seemed rather at ease with the idea, though his usual occupation was considerably more hazardous.

"Could be magic," Finn remarked. "The girl said she sensed some presence."

"Any magician would have to keep his head far down in this land," Yoshimo said. "Unlicensed spellcasters do not have a good fate, as you know yourself. But we shall see. Take a few hours to recover yourself, and we shall be back at the Promenade!"

He laughed and went to rouse Minsc. From the sound of things, he was mostly looking forward to another bath.

...

Finn spent the next few hours with his head down on a table. His hangover seemed to disappear remarkably quickly, another effect of his strange abilities. But he was exhausted, drained. He kept thinking of Minsc's words from the night before.

Had he really killed Dynaheir? Finn tried and tried, but he couldn't remember. She was a friend, he took it, or close enough. And yet he couldn't remember her falling to his hand. Maybe he was blocking it out. It's not the sort of thing a person _wanted_ to remember. But if he could forget something like that, who knew what else was lying in wait for him?

That was the worst part about losing his memory. What sort of person was he, really? Finn didn't know. He knew well enough, of course; he had no overwhelming urge to pick pockets or stab someone in the street. He had no reason to think he was a terrible person. But there was an entire past he couldn't account for. What had he done during that time? He had no idea.

All right, he had _some_ idea. Finn had memories of endless miles spent walking the roads, or places where there were no roads. Bandits. He remembered bandits. He could remember being in a mine, somewhere. With more bandits. From his hazy memories and conversations with Jaheira, he gathered the last year had consisted of little more than hunting bandits.

And they were good at it. Killing was his occupation. Common sense said one should stick to what they knew in life. He killed to fight his way out of that wizard's prison. And he would kill again, in Lehtinan's pit. Maybe he wasn't such a good person, after all.

"If you are ready, Finn, I suggest we see to this business."

Finn raised his head from the table to see Jaheira standing there. Her arms were folded across her chest and her mace was swinging from her belt. Now there was a woman who meant business.

He reckoned Yoshimo had told her about their little venture. She had really not been keen on the whole mercenary idea, but even Jaheira would likely find little to object to here. Finn only nodded and followed her out the door.

Another day of bright sunshine, but today it was hot and hazy. One of those sticky days when the breeze died and the sea air seemed to stagnate over the city. It made the slums stink even worse, if such a thing was possible, as the effluent that ran through the streets began to cook like some unholy stew. Finn followed along with Minsc, Yoshimo and Jaheira, more than happy to leave the dirty place behind for a while.

"A circus!" Minsc exclaimed. "Ah, it will hurt Boo's mighty heart to see the animals in chains. Keep your head in the pouch, my friend!"

They managed to rouse the big man eventually, but he was remarkably quiet that morning.

"It is cruel and unnatural, to force wild creatures to perform in such a way," Jaheira agreed. "But that is not the object of our mission today. I must admit, I too have my doubts."

"There will be nothing to see," Yoshimo assured her. "Finn and I were there. I cannot imagine a more mundane place than this supposed circus of mystery! Why, in this land they are not even allowed to use proper illusionism for their performances. They make do with smoke bombs and other trickery."

"Perhaps Amn's laws against wizardry are not entirely a bad thing," Jaheira replied. "But I cannot deny it feels good to have some _other_ purpose for a change."

She shrugged her shoulders and tossed back her sandy-blonde braids. Her skin was light bronze in tone, though it seemed to be a natural colouring rather than the result of too much sun. She was good looking, Finn thought idly, though rather too angular for his tastes.

"You have still had no luck dealing with our friends in the cowls, I take it?" Yoshimo asked her.

Jaheira snorted. "Luck? They might as well not even exist. There is but one contact for them within the houses of government, but to reach him one must go through at least three junior ministers. The first keeps irregular hours, and the second is on holiday until the solsticetide. I have yet to even trace the name of the third! It is madness."

"That is unfortunate. I wish there was more I could do to help. Perhaps I could set a snare in the council building, hoping to bag our quarry?"

"It may well come to that," Jaheira growled.

Finn said nothing. If Jaheira had no luck in finding Imoen, then he didn't stand half a chance. But although he had never set foot in the Government District, he was beginning to learn the code of Amn. It was coin they needed. But how much gold they would need to loosen tongues he didn't know.

...

At last they reached Waukeen's Promenade. It was bustling in the height of the afternoon, and Finn found himself practically having to push people aside to make his way through the crowd. Yoshimo muttered something about keeping their purses close. But with Minsc and Finn at the front they had little difficulty parting the sea in front of them.

They found the circus still closed. As they approached the main tent the gnomish ringmaster burst forth, trailed by a pair of guards. The little man's face was red as a beet, and he kept wiping his steamed-up spectacles.

"This is outrageous!" he bellowed, loudly as he was able. "We have license from the Council to perform here until the end of Mirtul. You cannot revoke…"

"Licenses may be revoked at any time the authorities deem necessary," a guard told him. "And there have been numerous complaints about the safety of this spectacle. But we will pass our report on to the offices of the Minister of Entertainments, and she will make her decision. Until such time you are barred from…"

"Oh, be off with you!" the gnome spat. He aimed a kick at the guard's shin but fortunately for him, the man had already moved away. The guard paused in front of the ticket booth long enough to tack up a rather long-winded notice.

"You should expect a decision within a fortnight," the guard said to the gnome. "If a decision has not been made, you will be informed of the delay…"

 _"_ _Informed of the delay?_ Man, we only have till the end of Mirtul! Why not just shut us down outright?"

"Do not give us a reason," the guard replied, still level and officious. "This is not the frontier. In Athkatla we observe the rule of law, and the law is there to assist you. Good day."

The guard and his companion made haste into the crowd. The gnome pulled off his peaked cap and threw it onto the ground, stomping on it over and over while letting loose a remarkable barrage of curses.

"Er, I beg your pardon?" Jaheira said, tentatively trying to get the gnome's attention.

But the gnomish fellow didn't hear her, still rattling off the list of tortures he would like to inflict on the ministers of Amn.

 _"_ _Oi, there!_ _"_ Finn bellowed instead.

That did get the man's attention, but for the wrong reasons.

"What, what? Can't you read? The sign says closed! We're shut down for a fortnight at least! We'll go bankrupt! Clear off, you slack-jawed gawkers…"

"I believe you are mistaken," Jaheira tried again. "We are not…"

"You look pretty slack-jawed to me," the gnome shot back. "Look at that lumpen fellow! I've seen brighter faces on an old hound! He's practically cattle!"

He waved a little arm at Minsc, who seemed genuinely wounded.

"Minsc is not cattle, little man! He is strong as an ox, that is true. But Boo is smarter than anyone we know!"

"You're called Boo? That's brilliant. _Hey, Boo._ Well, clear off. I've still got work to do, whether we're doing a show or not."

He swept his crumpled and dusty hat off the ground and tried placing it on his head. Finn drew a deep breath.

"Look, we were asked to come here, all right? A girl hired us, asked us to look into the problems here."

"What, who? What girl?" the gnome said, looking suspicious.

"I believe her name was Aerie?" Yoshimo told him. "An elven lass with yellow hair."

That did seem to get the gnome's attention. His face fell, and he looked most concerned.

"Well, you've been had, that's what. I don't know what you're doing here, but we don't need it! When did the girl… Never mind. _Go away! Go away!_ _"_

He shooed them away with even more force than he had the guards. But at that moment the girl in question emerged silently from the circus tent.

She wore a pale blue dress and a large apron embroidered all over with flowers. Her hands were wrapped so tightly in the folds that it looked almost painful.

It's…it's true, Uncle Quayle," she stammered. "I asked these mercenaries to come here."

"By Garl, what in the name of the seven stars possessed you to do that?" the gnome bellowed. "The last thing we need are some overstuffed sword-swingers…"

"We need help!" she said, more forcefully than before. "You know that. What did those guards say? Are we doing a show today?"

"No, Aerie, we are not," the gnome replied. "Blasted bureaucrats…but that doesn't mean we need a bunch of strangers sniffing around, either. Where did you even find this lot?"

"He…he was at the circus the other day," Aerie said, looking at Finn and sounding evasive. "He saw me fall. He was worried…"

"Ah, so they're here on charity, are they?" the gnome snorted. "But why not. It's a free for all here today! Come in, look around, have a gawk. But you start to threaten anyone and I'll have the guard on your hairy butts faster than you can blink, am I understood? We're hard working folks here, not some freaks you can push around."

Finn drew a breath and clenched his teeth, resisting the urge to launch the gnome into the air with his boot. Jaheira gave him a look but she too was silent. The gnome disappeared into the tent faster than a cat on fire, and the elven girl looked after him with a sigh.

"Please don't mind Uncle Quayle," she said. "He's a good man. He looks after all of us. But this business lately has got him so upset, and now the guard have shut us down… I don't know what we're going to do. But please, follow me."

...

She beckoned for them to follow her inside. The big tent was all set up for a show, but the stands were empty. One man could be seen on the far side running a broom over the bare earth, raising up a little cloud of dust.

"How many people work for this circus?" Jaheira asked, looking for something to say.

"Three and thirty," Aerie replied. "Performers and their families. We travel all over Amn, even down into Tethyr sometimes. It's a good life…at least it used to be."

"And how long have your _difficulties_ been going on?"

"Well, things happen now and then. It's a dangerous job we do. But maybe in the past month or so… It just started slowly, you understand," the girl said thoughtfully. "We stick to the south in the winter and move north in the summer months. I suppose… We were out of Imnescar when I first thought that something was going on. On the road we had two wagon wheels break, and one of the mules went lame. We had to leave her at a butchers…the poor thing."

"That could happen to anyone," Finn remarked. "Bad luck, and all that."

"Yes, but that's the point," Aerie said. "All these things could happen at any time. But not all at once. And not all the time. And since we've been in Athkatla, things have been getting worse."

"How do you mean?" Jaheira asked.

"Before it was just nuisance things…bad luck, like you say. But in the past tenday three of us have nearly died! It is getting serious now. Quayle just wants to carry on. He can be so stubborn at times… But I'm not the only one who's frightened. Something needs to be done."

She led them through the large tent to a smaller one in back. This was something of a changing area for the performers, Finn gathered. Large racks were set up with various props and costumes, with some screens for privacy. A woman with wiry grey hair was looking over the costumes, but she paused when she saw Aerie.

"Is it true? Quayle was swearing up and down that we've been closed by the guard."

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Aerie sighed. "This is Belinda, our seamstress. She makes all our costumes."

"Nice to meet you," the woman said, nodding her head. "But who are they?"

"Just some…people I've asked to look around," Aerie said quickly.

The woman's eyebrow raised. "What, you hired mercenaries? I can't believe your gumption, girl. No wonder Quayle looked redder than usual!"

"I just… Let's go out back," she replied, her snow-white complexion starting to turn pink.

Aerie led them out of the tent and drew a deep breath. Finn rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Well… Have you got any suspects? Need to start somewhere."

"Suspects? Oh, no! No one in the circus could do something like this. We're a family. This is something…outside. I can tell."

"But even close families may sometimes turn on one another," Yoshimo said, rather gently.

"Not us," the girl said, tossing her head. "We don't have anyone to rely on but ourselves. We look after each other."

"When you say _outside._ What do you mean, exactly?" Jaheira said.

"Here, I can show you."

She reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out a small pouch. Inside was a length of crystal cut almost like the point of a spear, suspended by a short thread. Aerie held the thread by the end and let the crystal dangle.

"This shows me things," she said. "It was a gift from our old fortune teller, Nerah. She died, but… She taught me how to ask the spirits questions. And it's been acting strangely ever since we got to Athkatla. Look! See what it's doing?"

Whether by her hand or its own devices the pendulum had begun to swing in an anti-clockwise direction. Aerie shook her head and put it back in the pouch.

"And that's…bad?" Finn said slowly.

"Yes. It's always swinging widdershins anymore," Aerie explained. "It never does anything else, no matter what I ask. There must be some negative force that is causing it to behave like this."

 _"_ _A witch!_ _"_ Minsc suddenly exclaimed, breaking the rather relaxing silence he'd had for much of that afternoon. "Dynaheir used to ask the pendulum for answers. You are a witch, just like her!"

"A witch? Oh, no! _No!_ _"_ the girl exclaimed, and she looked around nervously. "It's just a trick, that's all. Nerah taught me."

Finn couldn't understand the girl's reaction, but this was Amn. Even circus diviners were looked upon as potentially possessing some great, _unlicensed_ evil.

"Regardless, we shall need more than a confused pendulum if we are to proceed," Jaheira said with a little sigh. "Perhaps we could speak with the other travellers? If there is a pattern to these incidents, we may begin to see it more clearly."

"As…as you wish, then," Aerie said, still looking rather put out by Minsc's accusation. For his part the big man was smiling ear to ear. "But if we're not doing a show I still should practice…I'll be in the big tent if you need help."

She hurried off and left them alone.

"How good it is to find another witch, Boo!" Minsc said to his rodent friend. "Minsc almost thought they did not exist in these lands."

"The people of Amn are much prejudiced against magic, though not above using it when a need presents itself. You could find any number of enchanted trinkets hidden in these markets, I am sure," Jaheira told him.

"Everyone's a hypocrite in some way," Finn remarked. "But maybe we _won_ _'_ _t_ tell the whole world about our little elven witch, all right?"

He gave the man a look that he hoped even Minsc would understand.

"What? Oh, no! No nasty Cowled Wizards will come for her, not while Minsc is on guard!"

"Let us hope it does not come to that, brave friend," Yoshimo said. "But in the meantime, can we get on with this business? The sun is most aggressive this day."

"Indeed," Jaheira muttered. "I still think this is a fool's errand, but let us see what can be found."

...

But the denizens of the circus proved even more secretive than Aerie's pendulum. Few had any interest in talking to the band of armed strangers who were wandering around, asking questions. And those who did speak with them claimed to know nothing. The only ones who did have an interest were the gaggle of circus children who took to following them around, asking questions of their own.

 _"_ _How big is that sword? Can I hold it? My uncle Baleez is a fire-eater. Can you do that? I_ _'_ _ll bet you can_ _'_ _t!_ _"_

 _"_ _I can walk on stilts. I_ _'_ _m even taller than you on my stilts! Do you want to see me do it?_ _"_

 _"_ _Hey, did you know Kalah bought a magic lamp? He did, off that trader from Memnon. He gets mad and says it_ _'_ _s only an old oil lamp. But I ain_ _'_ _t seen him light it!_ _"_

 _"_ _Lookit me! I can do a backflip now! Watch! Hey, Janda, move out of the way!_ _"_

"Children, if you _please!_ _"_ Jaheira said, finally growing exasperated. "We are attempting to find the source of the troubles that have plagued your circus. Now, if you have any _facts_ _…"_

One lad's eyes grew wide. "Ooh, my Ma told Auntie Lena that she saw Missus Gertha making up poppets to curse her old man 'cause he keeps complaining about her cooking. He's got no teeth and can't eat nothing more than porridge! Tabby says Old Gertha paid her to go to the Graveyard District and bring back some dirt…but she's always full of it."

"No, I ain't! She did too!" a girl bellowed.

"Then where's the coin, then?"

"I spent it already, that's all! I bought sweets and I ate them already!"

"You would, fatty! _Fatty fat! Fatty fat!_ _"_

Jaheira groaned and took the row as an opportunity to flee the scene. She led them back into the main tent and the others gladly followed.

"This cannot be any more of a waste of time," she groaned again. "No one will speak to us save for some unruly, gossiping children! How much gold has this woman paid you, Finn?"

 _"_ _Ah_ , we haven't got that far, yet," he replied.

"Then I suggest we tell her this matter is closed, as far as we are concerned. This is a waste of our time."

Finn couldn't help but agree. He could see Aerie in the centre of the tent, walking along a practice rope set a few feet from the ground.

"I should be glad not to come back to this place," Yoshimo remarked. "But we have still put in our share of work. Now we must ask to be paid for our time."

"I don't know. Don't seem right, when we haven't done ought," Finn sighed.

"Yet we need the coin, my friend."

"Aye," Finn sighed again. "All right. We'll tell her."

The girl saw them approach and nimbly swung down from her rope. She'd exchanged her long frock for a pair of short trousers, and her feet were bare. Her skin was so bloodlessly white as to almost be alarming.

"There you are!" she said breathlessly. "Have you found anything?"

"No…" Finn hesitated. "And to be honest, I don't think we will. We haven't had much luck getting people to talk with us. I'm not sure there's much we can do. Sorry."

Aerie's face looked long and worried.

"Oh, no! But you must…"

"Never mind them, Miss Aerie," a little voice said. "These big folks aren't going to be of any use, just like I told you."

Finn jumped, surprised to see a gnome emerging from behind one of the rope pillars. He was younger-looking than the other gnome, and beardless.

"Oh, but Kalah…someone needs to help. We've been shut down! There's nothing else we can do!"

"I told you, just leave it to me," the gnome said. "I'll find the trouble, I swear! You big folks can clear off. Nobody's talking to you because nobody wants you here!"

 _"_ _Somebody_ wanted us, or we wouldn't be here," Finn growled. He'd had his fill of temperamental gnomes for one day. "But just give us our pay, and we'll be on our way."

"Pay, but… You haven't found anything!" Aerie exclaimed. "Please don't give up! I'm sure that if people got to know you…

Yoshimo cleared his throat. "Apologies. We did our best. But I did lay forth our terms, did I not? The payment is required, no matter what."

 _"_ _Ha!_ _"_ the little gnome laughed. "What did I tell you? Big folks only care about money."

He folded his little arms and gave them a self-righteous look.

"Oh, Kalah," Aerie said, and there was exasperation in her voice. "But if…that's what you want. I did promise. I'll go get the gold. I just hope Quayle doesn't find out how much I owe you!"

She hurried from the tent, her blonde head hung low. Finn felt a twinge of guilt; he didn't really want to take that girl's coin for doing nothing. But Yoshimo had a point. Mercenaries didn't get rich by waiving their fees.

"I hope you're satisfied," the gnome said to Finn after she'd left. "Aerie's been saving up that gold for years. She has big plans. Silly plans, maybe, but at least she's got _heart._ More than I can say for you lumbering oafs."

"Sling your hook, gnome, unless you want to meet my boot," Finn snapped back.

The gnome gave him a snarling look, but he made himself scarce. Aerie returned in short order, bearing a heavy sack of coins.

"Here…here it is. Just what you asked me for," she said quietly. "Do you...do you want me to count it?"

Those queer blue eyes were too much for Finn, and he couldn't look at them. He nodded to Yoshimo, who took the gold off her hands.

"Thank you, Miss Aerie. No need to count coins; I am certain you are trustworthy. I am only sorry we could not do more."

"So…so am I. But I have to go now. Goodbye."

She hurried off, almost looking like she was in tears.

"The poor little girl! Must we take her gold?" Minsc asked.

"We did a job, and we got paid," Finn told him. "We never said we'd get a result. It's just the way it goes."

"Perhaps," Jaheira said slowly. "But if we have earned our wage, let us be done with this place. It leaves a sour taste on the tongue."

...

Finn couldn't agree more. They stepped out of the tent, back into the Promenade. The afternoon was getting on and the crowds were less, driven indoors by the heat of the day.

"Well, if we are done here, perhaps some entertainment is in order!" Yoshimo declared. "Will you not join us today, Minsc? I know a tavern where they roast wild boar on the spit!"

"Minsc does love boar," the big man said. "He used to hunt them in the woods with his father, long ago. But tonight I wish to see Poppy!"

"Who is Poppy?" Jaheira asked, rather suspiciously.

"Minsc has got a girl, all right?" Finn said quickly. "Just a girl. But Minsc… Oh, _hells._ Say hello for me, aye?"

Minsc's face brightened and he waved the group goodbye. Finn watched him striding off, hamster in hand, with a song on his lips. They had gold enough. One more night would do no harm. Maybe he'd wise up before long.

"What girl is this?" Jaheira repeated. Her expression still hovered between surprise and suspicion.

"A _girl_. Not so rare a thing for young men to have, as far as I know," Finn remarked.

"Do not concern yourself, my lady," Yoshimo said, laughing. "What do they call it in these lands? Puppy love? Our good ranger will wear himself out. But I still do not have company for this evening. I would be honoured if you would join me."

He bowed to Jaheira and offered her an arm, but she could not look less interested.

"No thank you," she said, coolly. "Tonight I shall return to the Coronet. I must have a word with Bernard."

"Ah, then I have been rebuked once more. Finn? Do not tell me you will let me down, too!"

"Well…" he began. He looked at Jaheira and she turned away. "Maybe we should just get this gold back to the Coronet. Don't want to spend it all tonight."

"It seems then I am doomed to spend the evening alone," Yoshimo said, sighing loudly. "Or perhaps not! Take care in walking back, there are cutpurses everywhere in this city."

He waved cheerfully and set off whistling through the crowd, not looking all that concerned to be left on his own. Jaheira watched him go with narrow eyes.

"Something up?" Finn asked her.

"No," she said briefly.

Her reply was more than a little cool. Finn smiled a little.

"Look, don't worry about him. He's just friendly with the ladies. I don't think he's fool enough to try anything with you!"

"And what is _that_ intended to mean?" Jaheira said.

She gave him a sharp look. Finn cleared his throat and kept his eyes on the street ahead.

"Nothing, just… Well… You're a tough lady, let's leave it at that."

 _"_ _Tough_ … Oh, yes. No fainting maiden am I! I have little choice in the matter, when I am constantly surrounded by such inept men."

"Hey, now," Finn replied. "I didn't mean it as an insult! Nothing wrong with being able to look after yourself. But you're just not really…"

 _"_ _What?_ _"_

 _"_ _Social,_ _"_ he said, desperately trying to think of a word that would get him off the hook. He failed.

"Shall I loosen my bodice and pour you an ale, then? And spend all my time giggling like a ninny? Is that your idea of _social?_ _"_

"No. But it's just not… _that._ _"_

Jaheira clenched her teeth and Finn wished he could melt into the earth. But she stayed silent, for a short time at least.

"And do not think I don't know what this Poppy is," she declared. "I know where Minsc has been spending his time. Yet you slap yourselves on the back, thinking how well you have fooled the headmistress. It is _you_ who are the fools."

"I reckon," Finn sighed.

He said nothing else and they walked in silence. He didn't really care if Jaheira knew about Minsc's lady love. At the end of the day, Minsc could do as he pleased. But he wondered if she had any idea of what Finn himself had been getting up to at nights. Not even Yoshimo seemed to guess, and that man had a devil's eye for spotting vice. It was just him, for now a secret. He wondered how long he could keep it up.

...

They said very little on the long walk back to the Copper Coronet. For his part, Finn was feeling the weight of Aerie's bag of gold on his belt. Whatever Yoshimo said, he still felt like a heel for taking it off her. Deal or no, he didn't like to get paid for nothing. But what else could they have done? There was no ghost at that circus, that much seemed obvious. And they couldn't be responsible for other people's overactive imaginations.

"I have some business to discuss with Bernard," Jaheira said as they finally neared the inn. She seemed almost to be speaking to herself; Finn wasn't the only one lost in his thoughts.

"You might take this, then," Finn said, handing her the bag of gold subtly as he could.

"That would be welcome," she said slowly, looking rather surprised. "Though that is not entirely what I need to speak with him about."

"What is it, then?"

"Nothing that you should concern yourself with."

"You can let me in on things, you know. Unless you don't think I can be trusted?" he remarked.

Jaheira looked at him. "Trust? I trust you as well as anyone. But reliable is perhaps another question. Regardless, this does not concern you."

"Not asking any elves to dig through my thoughts again, then?" Finn said.

He meant it to sound like a joke, but the tone was shorter than he intended. Or perhaps not. Jaheira sucked in her breath and glared at him harder.

 _"_ _No,_ and the gods forbid that I should do anything to help in your time of need," she hissed. "But if you truly must know, I have asked Bernard to arrange a memorial for Khalid. Although he was quiet in his faith, Khalid was a follower of the elven goddess Sehanine Moonbow. She keeps no temples in these lands, and her clergy are difficult to find. It has taken some time to track down a priestess."

"Sorry," Finn said. "I didn't mean…"

"You just assumed that all things have to do with you, didn't you?" Jaheira said.

"Well why shouldn't I, when you do everything behind a locked door?" he shot back. "And why wouldn't you think I'd care about Khalid's funeral? I don't remember everything, but I know he was a friend. And he was your husband. Yet you seem to think I wouldn't care at all. Why?"

"Because it is _private_ , that is all!" she exclaimed, turning to face him. "A private ceremony. I cannot bury him, he is lost to me. But I can at least offer prayers to his goddess. Pray that he can be reunited with the mother he loved so much. And perhaps he will know how much I love him, and…how much I miss him. Is that so difficult to understand?"

Finn looked on her in surprise. Jaheira's face was red, and so were her eyes. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm…sorry," he said again.

"Do not be," Jaheira said, her voice still ragged. "Just go and…drink."

Finn watched as she stormed off towards the Coronet. He felt awkward standing there in the street, but he waited long enough to give her a head start.

Not for the first time of late, he felt like an ass. But how was he meant to know Jaheira was planning Khalid's funeral? She rarely spoke of him. She never said how she was managing. But on that part, Finn didn't really need to ask. It was written all over her face.

 **...**

" _Look there, now! The Twin Towers. Quite a sight, aye?_ _"_

Anna leaned forward carefully to peer out of the bouncing wagon. Her eyes followed the driver's hand to what looked like two white matchsticks poking out of the road ahead, far below them in the valley.

"Is that Amn, then?" she asked.

The road had been steadily snaking downwards since they went over the top of the pass, sometimes with a frightening drop on one side. But now that they were on the southern side of the Cloud Peaks she could see the green plains of Amn stretching out to the horizon.

"This is all Amn, lass. Been in Amn since Nashkel," the driver told her. "But the towers are sort of the gateway, you could say."

Anna didn't reply; she knew they were in Amn. That wasn't entirely what she meant. For days and days the caravan had been on the road, doggedly making their way to the south. She sat down again and wrapped herself in the fur robe to fend off the cold mountain air.

At least her stomach had settled somewhat. The never-ending rocking of the wagons was not something she ever coped with very well.

They passed through Nashkel three days ago. Anna never thought to see that village again. Was it truly a year since she had been there last? The Iron Crisis, the mines…Finn's assassins. How strange it seemed to look back on it now. How unbelievable that it seemed almost innocent, compared to what would come later. But perhaps she had just been innocent then.

But this was new territory for her, in more ways than one. Apart from her previous experiences in Nashkel, she'd never set foot in Amn. And she had no idea what waited for her there.

"I don't think we'll make the towers by tonight," the driver continued. "Best to find a lay-by and make camp for the evening Can't drive after dark in these mountains."

Anna didn't reply, but she sighed hard. This journey seemed never-ending. She could see nothing out the back of the wagon, her view blocked by a great mountain of crates. But she knew there were a half-dozen more wagons following them, the tireless horses pulling them ever onwards.

"But you know, lass… There's guards at the towers. They might have a look through our goods to see what we're carrying. And you know, you haven't got anything _illegal_ now, have you?"

 _"_ _Illegal?_ _"_ Anna exclaimed, shifting in her uncomfortable seat. "I should think not!"

"I'm not talking about the lotus here," the man told her. "But this is Amn. The powers that be don't look very kindly on anything to do with _magic,_ if you get my meaning. That big book you read sometimes…it's a spell book, aye? You're a mage."

The driver eased the horses back as the road started to slip steeply downwards. He kept his eyes on his task, but his normally jovial face looked grave. Anna leaned forward again.

"Yes, but…that's not _illegal_ in Amn, surely? They can't arrest you just for being a mage! I know they have a prejudice against magic here, but I wasn't…"

"You say you've never been here," the driver interrupted. "I don't know why you're coming this way, and it's no business of mine. I'm from the north, me, and I don't care about magic-users one way or another. But in Amn, they don't like it. Let's put it that way. If a guard finds that book of yours, he might just take it off your hands. And _that_ _'_ _s_ if you're lucky."

"But…what am I… I'm not here on holiday!" Anna exclaimed, feeling heat rising to her chest. "I can't just turn back!"

"Easy now," the man told her. "We'll just keep it locked up, aye? Likely nothing will happen. And if a guard does find it, a bit of coin might go some way in helping him see our way. We'll tell them you're just passing through, on your way to Tethyr or something. I've been running this road for years, don't worry. But maybe let me do the talking, eh?"

Anna slowly leaned back again. She knew the Amnish weren't fond of magic-users, didn't everyone? In fact, one of her professors at the magic academy in Silverymoon had been from Amn. She left her home to escape the prejudices of her country. Anna wasn't foolish; she wasn't there to cast spells in the public square. She only wanted to find Finn. But somehow it never occurred to her that her very existence could cause her a difficulty.

She sighed and stared at the red marks on her hands. They were burning, but not from the cold. Anna tucked herself small in the robe and wished the wagon would stop bouncing.


	6. Seeking

_I have decided to move this story to the M section. Maybe not necessary, but I think this story is working out to be much more raw and violent than my previous tales._

 _..._

Finn walked back in to the Coronet, though he felt like he was walking into the Abyss. How he hated that place. It was only once you left it that you could realise just how bad it really was. Here was the den of those with no hope, for those who probably wouldn't even care if they lived to see tomorrow. And Finn knew quite well that, deep down, he was one of them.

He saw Jaheira at the bar, talking to her old friend. Ordering a drink was out of the question. He wasn't going to play cards; he'd had his fill of that. Worse still, he had the nagging sensation there was somewhere he needed to be. A date that couldn't be ignored.

He said he would fight. Maybe Lehtinan was right. What difference was there between killing a man here, or out in the wilderness? Here he'd just have an audience, that was all. And although he could summon nothing but contempt for the _quality_ folk who were willing to spend coin to see such a thing, he couldn't deny that they brought in a lot of gold. And they needed gold, if they were to ever have a chance of escaping from that slum. If they were ever going to find Imoen.

Finn went to his room and put his old clothes back on. He strapped his blade to his back and slipped carefully down to the tavern, past Jaheira. Finn considered the idea that he might not ever see her again, but that probably wouldn't disappoint her too much.

He spoke to the guards, and soon found himself in Lehtinan's office. His pinched face looked up as the guards ushered Finn into the room.

 _"_ _Well._ I see a man with determination in his eyes. Are you ready to try your chances in my arena?"

"Is it tonight?" Finn asked.

He stood straight as he could, drawing in a deep breath. Lehtinan smiled.

"Oh, every night. I'm certain we could find room for you. The audience will no doubt be pleased. We will see you paired with an appropriate match."

"Hendak?" Finn heard himself saying.

Lehtinan looked surprised. "Oh, has Salema mentioned him? You may meet our champion soon, but not tonight. Let us see how you manage a few other fights first. Build up a little _excitement,_ don't you know. But come now, if you're ready. I will take you there myself."

Finn didn't say anything else. He didn't ask where Salema was. Lehtinan spoke of the traders he hired to capture exotic beasts for his arena, but Finn didn't pay him much mind. His thoughts seemed to focus into a tunnel, narrow and black as the sewers themselves.

He met the weapon master again. He found him some gear. He offered Finn a helmet, but he turned him down. He never liked anything interfering with his vision. Finn drew a deep breath and his thoughts seemed to grow blacker every moment.

"You nervous, lad?" the weapon master asked him.

"No," Finn replied.

The man laughed a little. "Not sure if that's bravado or not. Here, have a drink."

But Finn didn't want a drink. There was a strange sort of fire building in him. He could feel it in his stomach. The more he thought about fighting the more his body seemed to tingle. His sword was alive; he felt it calling to him. He drew the blade and regarded it deeply. The runes that were etched into the metal almost seemed to be glowing.

"That's quite a blade, lad, I won't deny that," he heard the weapon master say. "Never seen the like of it before. But you're up next. I'll see you in a while, or I'll see you on the other side!"

Finn took his now-familiar place in the hall. He could hear the excited crowd outside, but it meant nothing to him. He almost seemed to be listening for _something,_ like a predator seeking his prey.

The door opened, and Finn stepped into the pit. For one moment he was alone, then another door opened. A man was there, armed with a sword. He wore a hodgepodge of different armour, the same as Finn himself.

For the space of a heartbeat the two men stared at one another, sizing each other up. But then the other man charged, and Finn raised his sword. There was a clattering of steel as the two blades met but Finn managed to parry the man's strike.

He was bold, this warrior, almost berserk. But Finn didn't think about that in any sort of conscious way. Some instinct took over, and his muscles responded. He saw, he moved, he seemed to know almost what the other man would do even before he swung his blade. The other man roared but Finn didn't have much trouble taking the advantage.

Not without cost, though; the other warrior managed to cut Finn several times. But whenever Finn's blade struck flesh he seemed to feel himself healed by a force that radiated out of the sword. The enchantments were powerful, but more than that, they worked _with_ him. It seemed to be almost part of his very being.

He didn't feel that way when fighting the beasts; the blade seemed to respond to human flesh. Finn swung his blade hard and it sliced deep into a vulnerable place on the man's leg, nearly severing it. He cried out and collapsed to one knee.

The crowd was roaring now, a buzzing sound in his head. The man was weak, he was down; one more strike would finish it. That blade was still singing, calling him on to glory. Finn felt alive, his body was vibrating; the rush felt even better than when he let go into Salema's thighs. Something black inside him was rising to the surface. _Seeking_.

The man raised his head, and Finn saw his eyes. He knew he was going to die. But there was no last stand. He surrendered to Finn's blade, with only a plea to his god on his lips.

 _"_ _Ilmater_ _…_ _take me!_ _"_

Finn struck hard, and the man's head came away from his body, bouncing away like a ball. The rush was complete. Finn groaned; he could taste it. The life essence was his. And he had turned it to death.

Finn turned his eyes to the crowd. There were more there. _More bodies_. _More death_. They were on their feet, cheering, though some of them looked concerned. Some of the fools could see. They knew they were prey.

But then his eyes focused on a familiar face. It was Salema. She had come in from somewhere. She saw him looking at her, and for a moment her face fell. But then, slowly, a smile began to creep over her face.

Finn felt himself waking, and he suddenly felt like he might collapse. He looked at the dead man at his feet. Headless, an empty husk. Blood was seeping across the stones, down into the drain. He turned, slipping and nearly falling on the blood as he dashed towards the door.

...

Finn hid in his cell for a long time afterwards. He told the weapon master he wanted to be alone. He took some of that queer-tasting whiskey and felt it numbing his body. But his mind was racing, and he felt sick.

His hands were shaking. Why wouldn't they stop shaking? He wasn't injured. Not at all. It was unbelievable. But he wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. Something was wrong, and he didn't know what. Finn banged his head over and over against the stone wall of the cell, trying to get it out. The rough stone cut and bruised his face but he didn't care.

That wasn't the first man he'd killed, not by a long shot. But he felt like an old woman screaming at the sight of blood. He was weak. He was in pain. Something had been there, but it was gone. Hiding in the shadows. And he didn't know what it was.

That wizard knew. He always called him _Child of Bhaal_. Finn didn't understand what he meant at first. He thought, he felt, that his father must have been called Bhaal. But he thought of a mortal man, not… An essence. But the wizard wanted it. He wanted it to _rise._

" _Next_ _…"_

 _Finn could hear the man_ _'_ _s voice instructing him. He obeyed, mindless as the golems that patrolled that place._

 _The thief was screaming, begging for mercy. He was in agony. Blood streamed down his naked body, rivers formed by the endless cuts Finn had inflicted upon him. Once more to slice flesh. More cuts, more screaming._

 _"_ _There now, do you see?_ _"_ _Irenicus asked, but Finn saw nothing. Only blood._

 _"_ _I sometimes think you are hopeless,_ _"_ _the wizard sighed._ _"_ _I am having better success with the girl. But we will have patience. We are done for now. Finish him._ _"_

 _Finn did as he was told, and struck the thief clean through the heart. The man shuddered, gasped, and he was still._

 _..._

"I say, are you ignoring me now?"

Finn was startled by the sound of a voice in the real world. He looked up to see Salema standing in the doorway.

"I said I didn't want to be bothered," Finn managed, his voice dusty and dry.

"Well, I go where I please. And you've been sitting here for over an hour. Isn't there anywhere else you'd rather be?" the woman remarked.

 _Anywhere?_ Yes, he'd rather be anywhere else. He'd rather be _anyone_ else. But there he was.

"Lehtinan asked me to pay you. Quite a bit of gold you've earned this time, Ravager."

"Don't call me that," he said shortly.

"It seems appropriate enough," Salema replied. "Do you want your gold or not?"

Finn glanced up, wondering if there was another offer in there. But Salema's eyes were cool.

"All right," he said.

He needed to get out of there. Finn washed as well as he could and followed the woman back to the Copper Coronet.

"A rather impressive display tonight," she said, when they were once again in her chamber. "I think Hendak finally has something to worry about."

She bent over the safe, giving Finn a good view of her rear as she fiddled with the lock. Salema pulled out two rather large bags of gold and put them on the table.

"This Hendak is a tough customer, I take it?" he said.

Salema clucked a little. "Two years now, still undefeated. Lehtinan says he's never seen anything like it. But truth be told, the punters are getting a little _bored._ Nothing less interesting than a hero who wins every time."

She laughed and gave him a wink.

"And so you're looking for someone to take him on," Finn replied.

"Always. And now that you're here, Lehtinan thinks we just might have a chance!"

"You want me to kill off your best champion?" he remarked. "Doesn't say a lot for the career prospects here."

Salema laughed again. "Most fighters don't stay around long enough to make anything like a career out of it. That is just the nature of the business, I'm afraid. But you're a mercenary, you understand. Live fast, live well, _die well._ _"_

Finn scowled. "That's not exactly my motto. And I don't think anyone would consider dying in that pit to be a good death."

"But you agreed to fight?"

"Aye. And I'm not sure why."

He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Whatever had driven him, it was well and truly gone now. Now, he only felt exhausted.

"You seem tired," Salema said, idly. "You may stay and have some wine, if you wish…unless your _wife_ is expecting you."

"I haven't got a wife," Finn suddenly said.

He knew that wasn't true. But the truth wasn't _real._ There were too many shadows dancing behind his eyes.

"I didn't think you did," Salema announced. "You're just playing _hard to get._ _"_

She went to him and adjusted the collar on his tunic. Finn shut his eyes, feeling her hand softly gliding down his chest. He pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips hard against hers. Salema moaned and it triggered another deep urge within him. Finn pulled her up by her rear and carried her to the bed.

Finn tried not to think of anything else that night. Flesh, that was all he knew. It was real. Salema's body was there, warm, alive, not cold and bleeding. Her bed was soft, the chamber comfortable in its luxuries.

She fell asleep curled up next to him, her bare skin outside the coverlet. Finn drifted for a time, too, his gaze on the low fire in the hearth. He hovered somewhere between sleep and waking, in that strange land of lucid dreams. Thoughts of that man in the pit came to him, but they were vague. Just like with so many other memories, it was like it had happened to someone else.

He only really remembered his dying cry. _Ilmater_ _…_ Why did the man call to Ilmater? He was the god of the poor and dispossessed, not a god of warriors. But the man's religious leanings were of little interest to him. He didn't have a god. The only god to whom he was bound was dead.

...

Sleep eventually came, and Finn actually slept very well. Better than he had in a long time. It was Salema's stirrings that woke him.

"I can't believe the time!" she cried, and he watched with blurry eyes as she hurried about the chamber. "I'm nearly late for a meeting with the bankers. I need to call for a carriage… You can stay if you like. Perhaps I will see you later."

She didn't seem too excited at the prospect, clearly distracted by her business. But Finn didn't mind too much; he was getting used to business Athkatlan style. He lazed in bed for a time after she left, then boldly rang the maid for some breakfast.

It was the first full meal he'd had in days. He ate like a wolf, more than a little surprised that the Copper Coronet could actually produce edible food. Afterwards he washed himself at Salema's wash-stand, using some of her fine soap to get clean. It smelled of violets, but he didn't mind. Then he drifted back to his own chamber to change into his good new clothes.

There was no sign of his friends in the common room. He wondered where they might be, but he didn't wonder too hard. It was around mid-day, and the tavern had a lazy feel to it. He watched idly as the maids tended to the roasted meats that hung over the spit on the great hearth. Mutton today, if the charred legs sticking out were anything to go by.

Finn thought about Salema. They'd had an _active_ night together; little wonder he slept so well. There was a great pile of gold hidden in his chamber. And for the first time that he could remember, Finn felt satisfied. He felt _good._

Finn tipped up his tankard, but he was surprised at the sound of a voice next to him.

 _"_ _At last, you are beginning to understand._ _"_

 _"_ _Eh?_ _"_ Finn said, startled. There was something very familiar about that cold voice.

He turned to see a man in a hooded cloak sitting at the table next to him. There was no one there a moment ago. He held a silver goblet in his hands. Pale, scarred hands.

"I am gratified that my many lessons have finally begun to sink in," the man continued.

Finn felt a chill wash over him, and he leaped to his feet. His heart began to race and he reached for his blade.

 _"_ _Irenicus!_ _"_ he cried.

Finn didn't wait for a response. He swung his blade hard, aiming for the man's head. But it passed through him as if he were made of air.

"Although you _are_ still prone to folly," Irenicus remarked, casually sipping his wine.

"What…how?" Finn gasped.

"Can you not tell a vision from reality? I am not truly here," the wizard said. "Your mind has brought me to this place. I come because we needed to speak."

"Speak what, wizard?" Finn exclaimed.

"Speak more quietly, unless you wish to attract the attention of the guards," Irenicus said.

Finn looked around the tavern. A few eyes were on him, people muttering to himself as they watched him standing there with his sword in his hands. Slowly Finn sheathed his blade and sat back down.

"That is better. Far more rational. If you are capable of such a thing, I do not know. But let us get to the point. I was quite pleased with your performance last evening. You show…promise."

"What are you talking about?" Finn demanded. "You weren't there!"

"Ah, but _you_ were there. And you performed most admirably."

"I killed a man," he said grimly. "Nothing new there. I killed more than one at your command."

"Indeed, many have fallen to your hand since you first left your home. But some deaths have more import than others. You felt the purpose, the urgency, did you not? The _rise._ Your blood served you well."

Finn grabbed his temples. Last night was still covered by a black veil. But he knew the wizard was right; last night, he wasn't himself. Something else took over. Something he had little control over.

"Remember, Child of Bhaal…let the blood serve you. It will help you to seize what you desire. Let it be your guide, and who knows what you may find?"

The wizard waved his hand, and suddenly another image appeared. _Imoen_. Finn saw her for one moment, standing in front of him in the tavern. Her skin was pale, her cheeks shrunken…her eyes that were black as night. But then as if through a tunnel he saw her somewhere else. She was bound, shackled to a table. She was crying, screaming…afraid.

In one blinding flash of heat Finn remembered. He remembered childhood games with the red-haired sprite who always seemed to be tagging after him. He remembered lessons, learning…tales by the fireside.

Then he saw her as a young woman, ever cheerful as she fought by his side. Loyal as anyone could be. She was his friend, _his sister_. Plump and pretty, always ready with a cheeky grin. But then she turned again into the ragged wraith in his vision. And then, she was gone. Imoen and the wizard vanished into the air.

...

Finn leaped to his feet again, then collapsed. He was sweating. He passed a hand over his eyes, wondering what in the hells was in that ale he'd been drinking. But he knew it wasn't the ale. It was him, and his mad, mad brain.

He didn't know what to do. None of his friends were there. The only person who halfway fit the bill was standing behind the bar, polishing the tankards.

 _"_ _Bernard,_ _"_ Finn said, gasping as he hurried to the bar.

"Need another ale already?" the fat man drawled. "Cor, but I think Jaheira's right about you, lad. I know the flies are thick in here, but ye don't need to wave your sword at them!"

"Jaheira. Do you know where she is?" Finn said quickly.

Bernard shrugged. "Hard to say. I saw her go out this mornin. Might be up at the Council of Six. She spends a lot o' her time up that way. Knocking her head against a brick wall, if ye ask me."

"Council of Six? Where is that?"

"Why, it's in the Government District."

"I know that!" Finn exclaimed. "But how…how do I get there?"

He'd never seen the Government District, and Athkatla was a sprawling place. But Bernard sighed and etched him out a little map with a spare bit of parchment and a grease pencil.

Finn took it and lit off, not hearing what else Bernard had to say. He walked fast as his feet could take him out of the slums, walking faster each moment.

He didn't really know why he was so desperate to find Jaheira. He didn't know if he _could_ find Jaheira. But he had to get out. He couldn't sit in that poisonous tavern for one minute more. He was losing his mind.

The city whirled around him. Carts, hawkers, people. Everywhere bustling and moving. Finn didn't really see it, though. He had to keep moving. He had to keep moving. Maybe if he kept moving, the visions wouldn't find him. Maybe he could forget.

He reached the government district eventually, but by that time he was ragged. It had been an uphill journey most of the way, and the heat of the sun and his mad temper left him panting and sticky with sweat.

A guard eyed him suspiciously, but let him pass without incident. Finn forced himself to stand still, and tried to draw breath.

Here at least was some shelter from the sun. The main government buildings of Athkatla were built around a grand square, pleasantly green with grass. Up above sailed tall trees, their green boughs spreading wide to create an umbrella for the lawn beneath. Bordering the grass were deep flower beds filled with blooms. They were red and orange and purple too, though not surprisingly the most common colour was a golden yellow.

In the centre was a great fountain of marble that spouted water into the air and let it flow down into a wide pool. It was cool and peaceful, a respite from the rather severe looking buildings that surrounded the square.

Looking around Finn suddenly realised his folly. The place was massive, and he had no idea where Jaheira might be. There were benches there. Finn picked an empty one and gladly collapsed.

He breathed hard, trying to collect himself. What was that strange vision? Nervous tension, that was all. That was what Finn told himself, though even he didn't believe it. He couldn't have been more relaxed when the wizard appeared at his side.

Finn leaned back with a groan and turned his attention to the square. Well-dressed citizens were flitting here and there, many of them sporting those turbans which were so popular in the city. He overheard a few snippets of conversation as they passed, glimpses of the life of the better-off.

 _"_ _I am telling you, Maztica is growing dangerous. You would be wise to pull your investments._ _"_

 _"_ _Phaw! I_ _'_ _ve had the pearl with that company for years. My investment is sound. We shall have a new seaside villa by next summer!_ _"_

Even here in the houses of government, it seemed that all anyone was concerned about was buying and trading. Finn sighed and looked around, wondering if there was a tavern nearby.

As his eyes wandered around the crowd though he was surprised to see a familiar face. Not Jaheira; it was Xan. The elf did not notice him, and hurried along with a case under his arm.

Having little else to do Finn followed him. Xan was some way in front of him, and he didn't make an effort to catch up. Xan left the main square behind, eventually stopping at an inn.

The elf went inside, but Finn hung around on the street. He wasn't entirely certain that Xan was someone he wanted to speak with. He'd followed him almost like a stray dog. The inn was small but it seemed like a nice place, a genteel lady next to the ragged harlot that was the Copper Coronet.

Finn wasn't sure what to do. He was feeling like a fool for running all the way up there. What would he say? Better to just go back to the slums. He turned with a sigh and headed back to the square.

He didn't get far though when he heard his name called from behind. Finn turned to see Xan approaching.

"So it _is_ you. As though it could be anyone else. Why are you here? Are you looking for me?"

The elf wore a scowl and he spoke quickly. Finn shrugged.

"I wasn't looking for you, but I guess I found you all right. You saw me, then?"

"Yes, from the window. I was surprised, and hardly thought you were just passing."

"I came looking for Jaheira, actually. Have you seen her today?"

"No, and that is probably for the best," Xan sighed. "But has something happened that you would come so far to seek her?"

Finn tried to think of an excuse, but his mind failed him.

"No, I… Just wanted to talk."

"I see," Xan replied.

"I should probably get back to the Coronet," Finn said.

"Very well, then. I have a good deal of work to do, myself."

Finn tried to make himself leave, but somehow he couldn't.

"Xan, I…"

"Yes?" he said.

"You're an enchanter, aren't you? You know about…things."

 _"_ _Things?_ I know of a few, I suppose. But what particular things do you need assistance with?"

"Dreams."

He fidgeted on the cobblestones, looking away evasively. Xan folded his arms into his long sleeves and sighed.

"Elves do not often dream in the true sense, but I know those visions can sometimes be dark. Are you having nightmares?"

He spoke the last word delicately, as if it were something to be ashamed of. Finn shook his head.

"No… Not exactly. At least, not when I'm asleep. It's…when I'm awake. That's the problem."

Finn looked up to gauge the elf's reaction. He had expected scorn perhaps, but Xan's eyes were wide.

"I…see," he said. "Perhaps you…should come inside. No, to a tavern. No…come inside."

"Which is it?" Finn remarked.

"Follow me," he decided.

He turned abruptly and led Finn up through the inn, to his own chamber. Xan set a key in the lock and ushered him inside.

"I should not want anyone overhearing this conversation," he said, almost to himself. "Finn, tell me what you see."

Xan gestured to a chair while he busied himself with pouring a goblet of wine. He poured a single glass, and kept it for himself. Finn sat as directed, glancing around the room. It was comfortable and tidy, though a large pile of books and scrolls was built up on the desk.

"Well, it's… Memories, you know. I can remember things."

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't a memory that sent him flying up to the Government District. But Xan's obvious nervousness made him feel more nervous still.

"And you see them as…visions?" Xan asked.

"Yes, sometimes."

"Perhaps it is to be expected," he sighed. "From Jaheira's description of that wizard's torture…to be frank, I am amazed you are even still alive. He seems to have made use of some sort of magical surgery technique that I am not at all familiar with. Who can say what effects it may have?"

"You think that's it?" Finn asked.

He was feeling almost relieved.

"I can offer little other explanation."

"But, how long do you think…"

"Who can say? When you have recovered your memories. _If_ you recover your memories. It may take years. Or you may be experiencing this for the rest of your life."

Xan sighed louder and looked at his goblet of wine. Finn tried to understand the elf's reaction. Why did he seem so nervous? He thought it was Jaheira who made him nervous the other night, though now he started to wonder.

"Are you all right, Xan?"

"Why should you ask me?" he said, sounding surprised. "I am fine."

"I don't know, you just seem…well."

"Well, indeed. But if there is nothing more I can help you with…I do have a great deal of work to do."

He gestured to the great pile on the desk and sighed again.

"That's half a library there," Finn remarked. "What is it you're doing?"

"Research, that is all. Hoping in vain to find some shred of information," he said.

"About what?"

"That will keep. Suffice it to say, it keeps me quite busy. If I spend any more time in the city's archives I believe my joints will freeze over."

He set his goblet down and rubbed his thin wrists. His skin was pale; not so shockingly white as the elven girl's, though his fingers had an oddly blue tinge that made him look as if he was too cold. Finn sighed himself and stood up.

He happened to look down at the pile of books on Xan's desk. One lay open. It was written in a language other than Common, but Finn recognised it. Thorass; the city traders used it quite a bit, though it wasn't in common use. It was old, archaic. From what he could make out, the book detailed the construction of the city's immense Graveyard District. Xan did make some cheerful reading choices.

"Is there anything else? I do need to see to my work," Xan said again. "The head archivist has allowed me to take some of these materials for study, but they must be returned by the morrow."

It was a not-too-subtle boot towards the door. Finn shrugged, but then something did come to mind.

"Actually, there is something you could help with. I don't think it would take much of your time."

"And that is?" Xan said, wearily.

Finn told him of their vain search at the circus. As he spoke though Xan's scowl grew deeper, and he eventually held up a hand.

"I am sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot help you," he said. "I have no time to follow up on your mercenary business, and besides, I do not know what assistance I could provide. Unless you wished me to interrogate the circus people for you…in which case, the answer is still _no._ _"_

"Nobody's asking you to do that," Finn said. "But you're a mage, and a licensed one. Maybe you could do some divination tricks to see what might be happening there."

 _"_ _Divination tricks?_ _"_ Xan sputtered. "And what makes you assume that I have a license to practice magic in this despicable country?"

"Well…it's just there. On your desk," Finn told him.

On top of the papers he could see what looked like an official certificate, signed with a strange seal. The sigil on the stamp almost seemed to be moving. Xan looked surprised, but then he deflated.

"Then you have a better grasp of the obvious than I do," he sighed, scooping up the offending certificate and placing it in his robe. "For my own safety I must carry this infernal paper with me everywhere I go. I have been subjected to a great many indignities in my life, but this must surely be one of the worst. But I am afraid I still cannot help you. License or no, it would not do to go around casting such _divination tricks_ in a public place."

He went to the door and opened it. Finn sighed rather loudly, and tried one last time.

"I understand. But that girl who hired us…she's an elf. I think she might be in real trouble. Nearly got killed the other day. But if you can't help, you can't help."

One thing he did remember was Xan's apparent commitment to the elven race. It worked it seemed, for his eyes narrowed at him.

"And so you resort to blackmail. Am I to be the warden of every one of the People in these lands? I suppose I am. Very well, then. I will meet you at the circus at noon tomorrow. Do not be late though; I want to return to my work as soon as possible. Now, if you _please?_ _"_

The last word was said with rather little kindness. Finn though was feeling chipper.

"No worries. We'll see you tomorrow!"

He left the scowling elf behind and headed back out onto the street. That was good, then. Xan could have a look around. Odds were he'd find no more than they had, but at least they'd give it another go. It would settle some of the weight of conscience that had been placed there by that girl's big eyes. As for the rest of it, there was little he could do. Maybe Xan was right, and these mad visions would pass. For now though, Finn was satisfied enough. He set his feet back towards the slums, feeling better than when he left.

...

As always though, it wasn't to last. Finn returned to the Copper Coronet only to find himself confronted by two of Lehtinan's men.

"Boss wants to see you," one of them spoke in a voice fit for an orc.

"What for?" Finn asked.

"Don't ask questions," the man told him. "Just get walking."

Finn felt himself beginning to sweat as the men ushered him into the back. He didn't owe Lehtinan any gold this time, what did he want? But he found Lehtinan with his feet up on his desk, that long pipe still in his hand.

"That'll do," he said to the men. "Ah, there you are, my boy. I was starting to think you'd taken your coin and set off."

"It's not the worst idea," Finn muttered. "What is it that you want?"

 _"_ _Well._ You did a fine job of handling yourself last night. Cold, brutal…obviously skilled. You weren't an assassin once upon a time, by any chance? But your past isn't any of my business. Right here and now, though, we need to talk about your next performance."

 _"_ _Ah,_ _"_ Finn said.

"Sounding nervous, are we?" Lehtinan sneered, picking up on his hesitation. "Don't worry, you can have tonight off. Have a little rest and relaxation…on the house, don't you know. But tomorrow I think we'll match you up against Rulf the Thunderer. He's a barbarian we plucked out of the north…though aren't they all? He's proven himself to be quite a brute. I had been toying with the idea of facing him off against Hendak, but I think you'll do quite nicely, _hrm?_ _"_

"If you say so," Finn replied.

"Listen, boy. I'm doing my best to talk you up, here," he said, pointing a long finger in his direction. "You'd better appreciate it. Excited whispers are going around. And all that excitement brings in more gold. Keep this up, and you'll be well in pocket. You could have your own private room, with your own _personal_ maid, if you catch my meaning?"

Lehtinan smiled that grotesque smile of his, and Finn shuddered a little. But he knew the trap had already been sprung. He was well in it, without any real idea how to get out of it.

"Fine, then," Finn said. "Tomorrow it is."

"Excellent!" Lehtinan cried. "Ah, but here is Salema. You have the invoices, my dear?"

"All ready, Master Lehtinan," said the woman as she stepped into the room. She gave Finn a little smile and strode over to lay a case onto his desk.

"You are a marvel of efficiency," the man said. "Even after such a _late night_ you manage to cajole a group of sceptical investors, and still find time for these mundanities. Whatever did I do without you?"

"I cannot imagine, Master Lehtinan," Salema replied, a crooked grin creeping out the corner of her mouth.

Lehtinan looked up from his papers and laughed.

"Then I think you are finished for the day. With me, at least. Have a good night…"

He laughed again and Salema tried in vain to look coy.

"Thank you, Master. Have a pleasant eve," she said.

She turned and left the room, giving Finn a wink as she passed. Finn though stayed rooted to the spot. Lehtinan looked up from the papers again.

"What are you still standing there for?" he said. "Go on! Don't wear yourself out, though. You'll need to be on top form tomorrow. Now get out of my office!"

He waved Finn on with a smirk. Finn sighed, rather hoping that Salema was gone. But he found her in the hallway, leaning casually against the wall.

"Hello again," she said. "Did I hear Lehtinan right? You're fighting tomorrow?"

"You make a habit of eavesdropping on your boss?" he remarked.

"Of course. Always good to be in the know," she smiled. "But that means you're free tonight?"

"I reckon," he said shortly.

"Good. Then we can have dinner," Salema announced. "I should like to see if you have any table manners. My chamber, at seven. Don't keep me waiting, or I'll lock the door!"

She laughed and reached up on tip-toe to give him a kiss on the cheek. Finn watched her walking away and groaned. No rest for the wicked, it seemed.

...

Slowly he made his way back to his chamber. Minsc and Yoshimo were gone, thankfully, and he had the place to himself. He looked around the dingy room. The beds were made of straw that hadn't been changed since last summer, if the smell was anything to go by. The plaster on the walls was cracked and yellowed from the smoking habits of the previous occupants. It was a flop, and no mistake. Lehtinan's offer of a better room didn't seem so bad just then.

Finn threw himself down onto his bed and tried to have a think. It was an unpleasant occupation though, and he soon gave up the business. He went over to the bureau and pulled out a small box that he'd picked up in the Promenade the other day. A little grooming kit, something he was in sore need of. He washed his face and stood by the glass, giving his ragged beard a trim. Anything to make him look a little less like a deranged sailor. But he wasn't there too long when Yoshimo came in.

"Hello, my friend. I am glad to see you! Bernard said you ran off in a rather agitated state."

 _"_ _Mph,_ _"_ Finn replied, not taking his eyes off the glass.

"You are well, I take it?" Yoshimo tried again.

He went and spread himself out on his own bed, stretching lazily.

"Well as ever," he replied.

"That is not very encouraging," Yoshimo remarked. "But you are seeing your lady tonight, yes?"

Finn stopped his work and turned to him.

"How in the hells did you know that?"

Yoshimo laughed merrily.

"In all this time we have known each other, you have paid no more attention to your appearance than absolutely necessary. Yet now you have new clothes, and you are trimming your hair… It is the jasmine lady again, is it not?"

"Jasmine?" Finn said.

"The perfume you were _wearing_ the other morning, _"_ Yoshimo said, giving him a wink. "It is not a common scent for a man."

Finn scowled and set his scissors down, pretending to be occupied by his reflection. Sometimes that man was just too damned keen for his liking.

"Oh, do not concern yourself. Yoshimo can be discreet," he said, trying to reassure him. "There is no need for anyone but ourselves to know of it, is there? Jaheira need not find out."

Finn still said nothing; it wasn't Jaheira he was thinking about.

"We're going back to the circus tomorrow," he said instead. "Going to meet the elf Xan at noon, give the place another going over."

"Indeed?" Yoshimo said, his eyebrows raised. "Is there any particular reason you wish to go back there? I doubt we could squeeze more gold out of that girl, though I suppose we could try."

"The gold _is_ the reason," Finn replied. "I want to make an effort. Do something other than wander about, scratching our bums."

"I see…" he said, slowly. "But perhaps you are correct. A good reputation has its own worth. Very well, then. Yoshimo is with you! But for now I will leave you to your preparations. Jaheira is downstairs…do not worry, I will do my best to keep her engaged."

The man laughed and jumped up from the bed, leaving Finn in peace. Finn sighed and stared at the frowning man in the glass. Somehow he almost wished he could skip over tonight. Somehow the idea of _dinner_ just seemed a little too intimate for him.

...

But at seven o' clock he dutifully knocked on Salema's door. Finn's eyes opened a bit wider as she opened it, surprised at the gown of crimson silk she wore. The bodice was sheer enough that he could easily see her bounties underneath.

"Well, good evening," she said. "Punctual, I like that. The boy is just setting the table now."

A manservant was busy laying a spread of small, colourful dishes onto the table. He set a large pitcher of wine in the centre and bowed silently to Salema before exiting the room. After he departed she twisted the key in the lock.

"Come and sit down," she said. "I don't know about you, but I am starving after such a long day."

Finn sat as bidden. Salema smiled at him as she began to take the lids off the dishes. They all seemed to be different mixtures of meat, vegetables and rice, and the smell of the spices tingled Finn's nose.

"Good Amnish home cooking," Salema said. "Though you act like you've never seen it before."

"Not too often," Finn replied. Gristle in the tavern was mostly what he ate.

"Well, you're in for a treat!"

Finn said nothing, watching as she spooned out bits of food onto a plate. She passed it to him and set about working on her own meal. There were some flat pieces of bread lying in a basket. He took one and tore it in half, awkwardly attempting to round up some of the rice. Salema cleared her throat.

"We do have _forks,_ you know. And perhaps you should wait until the lady has her food before you start eating?"

Finn looked up in surprise, and Salema's mouth curled a little.

"Oh, I am teasing. Though please, use a fork. We wouldn't want you to get your nice new clothes spoiled, would we? You clean up rather well, if I do say so myself."

"Not bad for a bronze, eh?" Finn said shortly.

"Well, perhaps we can elevate you to _copper._ _"_

She laughed, but Finn didn't share in her humour. They ate in silence. The food was highly spiced and the strange combination of flavours felt odd on his tongue. He bit into something green but immediately spit it back out again.

"Oh, dear…cardamom," Salema laughed.

"There were bloody _cloves_ in the other one," Finn declared. "Whole cloves."

"I hear they mostly eat pork pies up north," she replied. "It sounds rather grim up there."

Finn wiped his face on his sleeve and reached for the wine. He wouldn't mind a good pie. Roast beef, anything. Or a least a dish where it didn't seem like the spices were doing a grand battle with each other.

"You are rather quiet tonight," Salema said after a time.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I do not know… But you may speak, you know."

Finn looked up at her. What a strange woman this was.

"Just not sure why you invited me to dinner in the first place," he said. "I thought you were only after _the business._ _"_

Salema chuckled and leaned back in her chair.

"Ah, but there is much more to business than formal meetings, you know. But if you will believe it or not, the evenings here can sometimes be rather _dull._ A bit of company can be nice for a change."

Finn smirked a little.

"Be careful. You're almost sounding like you're sweet on me."

Salema laughed again, louder this time.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself too much. You're just a man from the pits, that's all. But perhaps you have…promise. Who can say."

She reached over and touched his hand. Finn drew his away.

"Still playing hard to get?" she asked.

"I'm here, aren't I?" he said bluntly.

"I suppose you are. More wine?"

She poured him another drop from the pitcher. Finn swirled it in the goblet, watching the ruby liquid dance.

"So…where's Hendak?"

His abrupt question did seem to take Salema off guard. Her cheeks pinked a little, and she tossed her head.

"Why would you ask about him?"

"I don't know… If I'm expected to kill this man, I'd like to have a look at him. See what all the fuss is about."

"Well, he's not here," she said quickly. "He had his chance in my chamber, that's all. But the stubborn fool doesn't know what's good for him."

Salema toyed with her napkin and took another drink of wine. Finn eyed her strangely.

"Reckon it's a good thing I took my chance, then."

Salema looked at him and tossed her head again. Her eyes were bright.

"Yes…quite. Are you finished with your meal?"

Finn had finished quite a while ago. There was still a dish of figs and honey cakes left untouched, but Salema took him by the hand and led him over to the sofa. Finn didn't resist as she pushed him down, letting his hands run all over that sheer silk gown. As he pulled on the laces though he began to wonder all the more what in the hells was going on there.

...

Finn didn't sleep in Salema's chamber that night. When they'd finished he begged off, saying he had some business of his own to attend to. Salema appeared nonchalant, though she never lost that edginess she had since he mentioned Hendak. All told, Finn was relieved to get out of there.

It was late, but still not past the witching hour. The common room was buzzing, filled with smoke and laughter in the flickering torchlight. Minstrels were playing and the raucous noise filled the air. Finn needed an ale. Something to wash everything down with. Seeing no empty tables he went up to the bar instead.

"An ale, Bernard. Your best," Finn said, setting down a copper.

The fat man looked up from his tankards and laughed.

"Ye wouldn't be getting me best for that, lad. Good thing then that the Copper Coronet doesn't have a best!"

Finn laughed a little and took the offered drink. It was all the same quality, all right; rusty brown as the water from the local pump. But it had a kick to it at least.

He leaned on the bar and looked around the room. None of his friends were there, that he could see. Finn sighed and turned back to the bar.

"Hey, Bernard… Is Hendak here?"

"Hendak?" the man replied.

"Aye. You know anyone by that name who comes in here?"

"Can't say that I do, lad. Why? You owe him money or summat?"

"No. Just wondering."

The barkeep shrugged and went back to his business. Finn tried to shrug it off as well, but he still had an odd feeling. Who was this famous warrior that no one had ever seen, and even Bernard didn't know about? He sure kept his head down. But surprisingly, the man next to Finn spoke.

"Can't help but overhear," he said with a cough. "But I think I've heard that name before."

"Yeah? Where's that?" Finn asked.

"Maybe for the price of another ale, I'll tell ye."

Finn sighed, but he laid a silver piece down on the bar. The man nodded and coughed again, harder this time.

"That's good, aye! I can get me a wench with that."

"So you were telling me…" Finn said impatiently.

"Aye, keep yer hair on. I heard the name back in Madame Nin's rooms. Some of the girls were talking amongst themselves, like. One said she'd been sent down to Hendak, but he didn't want to know. Sent her packing like yesterday's cold mutton. And there were nothing wrong with this girl, let me tell you that! Don't know who that fellow is, but I reckon he must be a bit funny, if you get my meaning."

Finn scowled. "And you're sure they said Hendak?"

"I think so," the man coughed again. "Sounded like it. Funny name, ain't it. Kind of northern. But I suppose it could have been anything."

The man coughed harder still, and petitioned Bernard for an ale. Finn moved away lest he catch the man's consumption for himself.

He knew there was a brothel there. Lehtinan dabbled in all sorts. _Festive entertainments,_ and all that. But Finn never went there himself; the idea of hired flesh didn't much appeal. But now he found himself curious if any of the girls really had been to see this mysterious Hendak.

He needed to keep his cards close to his chest, though. For whatever reason, this Hendak was a man who didn't want to be found. Finn bartered with the guards and they let him pass. He went up the long steps to where a silken red lantern hung over a door. He drew a breath, and stepped inside.

The chamber there was a world away from the common room below. There were no chairs or sofas, just piles of big silken cushions on the floor. In the centre of the room was a great carpet, filled with colourful designs of birds, plants and flowers. Multi-coloured lanterns of etched glass hung from chains on the ceiling, throwing an odd light over the room.

A young woman approached at his entrance. She wore a skirt of the sheerest silk, and her chest was bare apart from a heavily beaded necklace. She smiled and offered Finn wine.

"Good evening, my lord," she said. "Have you come for companionship?"

 _"_ _Um_ , aye…" Finn said.

"Wonderful," she said, smiling. "Madame Nin will be with you very soon. Please, take a seat."

She gestured to the mountain of cushions. Finn had no idea how to sit there without tumbling to the floor, so he remained standing.

Whatever the girl said, this Madame Nin seemed to be taking her time. Finn had no interest in the wine, and set it on a small table. But at last a woman appeared from the back.

She was perhaps over forty, but she'd kept her figure well. She wore a good deal more clothes than her girl had done and they were obviously expensive. A string of large pearls hung clear down to her waist. She saw Finn, and her mouth broke into a practiced smile.

"Ah, welcome, my lord," she said in a smooth voice. "It is always good to have a new customer. Please, do sit, and we will discuss your needs."

"I'd rather stand, if it's the same to you," he said.

"As you wish," she replied, still smiling. "But what can we do for you tonight?"

"Well…I want a girl," Finn said briefly.

He felt his cheeks turning red. Madame Nin smiled wider.

"Oh, you need not feel embarrassed. This is a haven of love, and relaxation. You may indulge yourself all you wish. But tell me…what sort of girl takes your fancy?"

"Well…a girly one?" he replied. Finn wasn't entirely sure how to answer that question.

"I _see_. No need to blush. I think perhaps I know just what you are looking for. But will it be one girl tonight, or two?"

"Two?" Finn exclaimed. "What would I do with two of them?"

Madame Nin almost looked like she might laugh, but she maintained her professional composure.

"Of course. One it is. I believe Vassa is free now. She will look after you tonight."

...

She ushered him back past a series of doors. Finn could hear urgent noises coming from behind some of them, and it turned his ears pink. He didn't know how Yoshimo did this. Picking a girl like fruit? At least Minsc was too daft to know what was going on.

Madame Nin reached a door and rapped loudly. A nearly-naked young woman responded.

"Here, Vassa, you have a client," she told her.

"Yes, Madame," the girl responded.

"Take your time, but if you fall asleep that will cost extra. Our girls are very busy here," Madame Nin told Finn as she left. And then he found himself alone with the girl.

Finn looked at her as much as he dared. She was pretty and curvy, with light blonde hair. And she looked young. The girl said nothing but began to undo the laces of his jerkin. Finn suddenly stepped back and took her hands.

"It's all right, you can stop," he said.

"My lord?" she asked, looking confused.

"Look, I'm not really here for… I just wanted to…talk."

He was beginning to feel like a total fool. What sort of espionage was he thinking of? The girl was already looking at him like he had two heads. But he directed her to sit on the bed, and gave her a gold piece from his belt.

"This is private, you understand?" he said quietly, and the girl nodded. "But I wanted to know about Hendak. I heard some girls here have been to see him. Do you know him?"

"I… I don't…" the girl hesitated, still obviously confused.

"It's all right. I'm not trying to cause trouble," he said quickly. "And I won't breathe a word of it to anyone, don't worry. But I just want to know if you've seen him."

"I…I have not, my lord. But I know some of the girls did see him."

She spoke with a strange accent, and hesitated over her words. Finn nodded.

"Do you know where he is, then? Where does he live?"

"Live?" the girl said, laughing nervously. "I do not understand what you mean."

Finn groaned. Did this girl understand Common? But he tried again.

"Yes, live! Does he stay in the Copper Coronet, or somewhere else in the city?"

"He stays…he stays with the other fighters, my lord."

"And where's that, then?"

The girl looked worried, and she looked at the door.

"Don't worry," Finn tried to reassure her. "You can tell me. Here. Take another coin."

He handed her another gold piece, but the girl didn't take it. She stood up from the bed and moved away from him.

"Please…I cannot. Madame will beat me."

"Why would she do that?" he exclaimed. "It's a simple question. Who the hells is this Hendak, anyway?"

"Please, my lord…we make love now?" the girl said, urgently.

"Don't think so," Finn replied. This was going nowhere. He stood up and burst out of the room, past the surprised-looking Madame Nin.

"Is there a problem?" she asked him.

"Nope! Finished already. Job done," he said briefly.

"I…see. Well, if you are satisfied…"

He paid the surprised woman what she asked and gladly fled the brothel, back down to the common room.

Finn was truly worked up now. There was something rotten going on, but he didn't know what. Part of him was even wondering if this Hendak even existed. But for a man who didn't exist there was sure a lot of fuss around him. He didn't know where else to turn. But by now it was past midnight, and he was feeling truly exhausted. He went back to his chamber to hopefully find some well-earned sleep.


	7. Vanishing Act

Finn awoke the next morning to find Minsc and Yoshimo still in bed. Normally he would just roll over and go back to sleep at such an hour, but today he rose and went down to the common room.

He couldn't forget their _other_ appointment. Xan said he'd meet them at the circus at noon, but that was hours away. Finn ordered an ale and went to sit at a corner table, thinking.

He was a bit nervous, wondering if he'd have more visions. But Irenicus seemed to be sleeping in that morning. Another vision soon appeared though, in the form of Jaheira.

She saw him, but gave him a glaring look before turning away. Instead of approaching she went up to the bar. Finn thought it was odd, but he wasn't about to chase her. No doubt Yoshimo told her of their meeting last night.

Some time later the man himself appeared, and being in a rather more social mood than Jaheira he sat down with Finn.

"Good morning. You are awake early today. I'm surprised…I thought you had a busy night, yes?"

He chuckled and winked at Finn knowingly.

"It was late enough," he replied.

 _"_ _Ah_ , then I do hope it was pleasant, at least. I myself had some fortune at the tables. There is one nobleman in this city who is feeling slightly less in pocket this morning!"

Yoshimo laughed again, looking satisfied with himself. Finn looked at Jaheira. She was still at the bar. Why didn't she sit down? But Finn shrugged it off.

"Hey… You ever hear anyone mention the name Hendak?" he asked.

He hadn't forgotten about last night's search. Yoshimo mulled over the name.

 _"_ _Hm._ Was he perchance the drunken dwarf who battered that sailor senseless? I think the guards have barred him from here permanently."

"No… I think his name was Hendrik," Finn replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, you are right. Then Hendak is not a name I have heard. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. Don't spread it around, aye?"

"That is rather mysterious, but Yoshimo will say nothing. Although I do hope you have not worked up any more bills we cannot pay."

He laughed again and Finn grimaced.

"Not me. Speaking of which…how late was Minsc last night?"

"Well…let us hope we have another job soon. Leave it at that."

Finn groaned and Yoshimo chuckled to himself, admiring that long, thin dagger he carried. It was a match for that razor-thin sword he wore on his back; a strange, slightly curved blade that carried a remarkable edge. Beautifully made, and Finn had never seen its like. Yoshimo said he brought it from the east.

For a man who talked so much, Yoshimo was skilled at saying very little about himself. He only would say that he was a bounty hunter who journeyed from Kara-Tur some years ago. He seemed to know just about everything there was to know about Amn though, and Athkatla in particular. He must have lived here for some time.

He was generally affable and seemed to enjoy playing the part of the fool now and then. But Yoshimo was keen all right, and rarely missed a trick. Finn got the feeling Jaheira didn't really trust him, but that wasn't surprising. In spite of his constant attempts to drag him into festhalls, Finn was glad he was there. He felt like he had someone at his back.

"It looks like our great lover is up and around," Finn remarked, seeing Minsc enter the common room. "We'll head back to the Promenade soon."

"If you insist," Yoshimo said idly. "It will give me a chance to have my blades sharpened, at least."

Finn sighed a little and took another drink of ale.

...

The sun was nearly overhead when they found their way to the Promenade. It was hot again, and Finn's back felt sticky. He almost wished it would rain. He tried to think of the last time it rained, but he couldn't remember.

They found Xan standing rather awkwardly outside the big tent. In spite of the heat he still wore his cloak, and his hood was up to guard his face from the sun. He looked an odd figure there, indeed.

"You have come at last," he said, though they weren't late. "Shall we see to this business?"

"We shall see to it, _again,_ _"_ Jaheira said.

Her voice was cool. By the sound of things she hadn't quite gotten over her little bust-up with the elf. She'd been no warmer to Finn that morning, though, and had barely spoken three words to him all day.

"Yes, let us find little Aerie!" Minsc declared. "Boo says he was not introduced last time we were here. Boo says she seems like a nice little girl. Boo likes her very much!"

"Alright, Boo," Finn sighed. "Let's go see if we can find her."

No one was expecting them, and the circus was still closed. Fortunately tents didn't have locks. They went inside the big tent, still strangely silent under the beating sun.

 _"_ _Hello?_ _"_ Finn called out, but no one replied.

"Everyone is off having a rest, it would seem," Yoshimo remarked. "An excellent idea."

"We shall go out back to the wagons. Likely they are all there," Jaheira said.

"You sense anything, Xan?" Finn asked as they walked.

"Other than a wasted afternoon ahead?" the elf replied.

"A little more than that, aye."

"Then, no."

Finn just shook his head. Xan had lowered his hood at least, and was looking around the tent with an expression something like disdain. Maybe elves didn't have circuses.

At last there were some signs of life. Two children burst through the back of the tent, chasing one another in a game.

"Give it back, Ty!" a girl screeched to a young lad.

"Naw, it's mine now!"

"That's my poppet, give her back now!"

The girl seemed rather upset about the whole thing. Finn called out sternly as he could, and the pair froze in their tracks.

"Why not give the doll back? There's a good lad," he said.

He had vague memories of tormenting his own sister, and now rather wished he hadn't.

"I was only playing," the boy said by way of excuse. "It's boring here now."

"I do not doubt that," Jaheira said. "But can you tell us where Aerie is?"

"I think she's in her wagon," the boy replied. "She was this morning."

"Ty, ask them where Mama is!" the girl cried out, reunited with her doll at last.

"She's just gone, all right?" the boy said quickly. "They're all gone."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"The grown-ups went away," Ty said. "Don't know where. Just…left. Papa said he didn't know where Mama went. Then he was gone, too."

He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the dirt.

"Have they done anything like this before?" Jaheira asked.

"No, never! I don't know where they're all gone to. I thought Mama just went out to the markets. But she never came back."

"And when was this, child?" she asked.

"Last night…this morning. It keeps happening. Someone's there…then they're gone. No one knows where they went. People leave and they don't come back. The other kids are gone now, too. It's just me and Eda here now."

"Kids are missing, too?" Finn said.

This sounded bad. The young lad nodded.

"Yeah. We've just been waiting in our wagon. We don't know what to do."

"And has no one reported this to the guard?" Jaheira asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so. The guards don't really like us much," the boy said. "Don't know if they'd do anything at all."

The group exchanged looks.

"Looks like your afternoon got interesting," Finn said to Xan. "Can you do anything?"

The elf's scowl had been growing deeper every moment. But after a deep sigh he began speaking a spell. His words were quiet but they had a strange, silvery echo. His hands shaped the air and a glowing ball appeared. It vanished in a flash of light that filled the tent. After it faded his eyes were lit by the same glowing light.

 _"_ _Magic! Magic!_ _"_ the girl squealed, grabbing onto her equally surprised brother.

"Do not be alarmed, child," Jaheira said quickly. "Xan, can you see anything?"

"No… Nothing here. They are not invisible, at least," he said. "Where were the people when they disappeared? Was there any particular place they went missing from?"

"I…I don't know…" the boy said, still spell-struck. "They just…went."

"Never mind. We shall investigate for ourselves," Jaheira said. "For now, you must run to the market. Report this to the guards!"

The boy nodded, still looking half-frozen. But he dashed off, dragging his sister behind him.

"This is most frightening!" Minsc exclaimed. "Do you think a tiger broke free and ate them?"

"A tiger would leave a mess, I reckon. And I don't think the entire circus suddenly decided to wander off one at a time. What could it be?" Finn asked.

"Magic would be the most likely guess," Xan said, still frowning.

"But what sort of magic could spirit away the circus from under the noses of the Cowled Wizards?" Yoshimo remarked. "And not forgetting the very crowded market outside…even if the guards care nothing for a group of travellers, would no one notice anything amiss?"

"Perhaps it _was_ the Cowled Wizards," the elf said grimly. "They act with impunity in these lands."

They were about to set off to search the wagons when Finn heard the sound of armour jangling. A pair of guards came in from the main entrance, looking around suspiciously.

"You, there! We wish to speak with the ringmaster of this circus. Where is he?"

"We'd like to know that ourselves!" Finn exclaimed. "Everyone has gone missing."

"What do you mean? Explain yourself!" the guard demanded, but before Finn could reply there was a flash of light.

A man suddenly stood where no one had been before. He wore a familiar grey-brown robe, covered in sigils of scarlet and gold. His hood was drawn over his face, which was obscured by a cloth mask.

 _"_ _Hold!_ We have sensed a display of magical energy emanating from this location. Who is responsible?"

Although he asked, the wizard's gaze went straight to Xan. It wasn't hard to pick him out as the magic-user of the group. Xan stiffened and looked at him with narrow eyes.

"I was responsible. It was a basic divination spell, not one of an offensive nature. And I have license from the Council to practise arcane magic."

"Indeed. Let me see the proof of this."

Xan pulled the certificate out of his robe. The wizard clicked his fingers, and it floated like a leaf on the wind into his own hands. He ran his hand over it, and seemed satisfied.

"Very well. But you are still aware that license does not permit the opportunity to disturb the public peace. What has occurred here?"

He waved the certificate away and it fluttered back to Xan, who grabbed it rather harshly. It may have been the heat, but Finn thought there was sweat on his brow.

 _"_ _Ah_ _…_ My lord, these people claim the circus folk have vanished," the head guard spoke, clearly rather nervous himself to be addressing the wizard.

"Vanished? In what sense?"

"In the sense that they're not here anymore, obviously," Finn growled.

"Do not be impertinent," the wizard replied. "But it is impossible for magic to be involved. We have detected no signs of teleportation within this vicinity. We would know; the markers are quite distinct."

"Then where have these people gone?" Finn demanded. "The kids we talked to said everyone is missing."

"I do not know, and it is not our concern," the wizard told him. "We only deal with incidents of a magical nature. I shall remind you again to stay within the remit of your arcane license. It is a privilege not to be abused. Good day."

 _"_ _Wait!_ _"_ Finn exclaimed, but the wizard had already vanished.

...

The arrogance of those bastards…not even a moment to get a word in about Imoen. But Finn had barely uttered a curse when the man reappeared in a flash of light.

 _"_ _Corellon,_ _"_ Xan cried out, grasping his cloak to his face. Finn could only stare.

A foul smell filled the tent. The wizard had returned, but not in the form he had left. There was no man there at all, just a pile of shredded clothing mixed with torn up flesh and bone. What was left of his raw and red muscles glistened like jelly. It looked like he'd been through a meat grinder.

"He has been turned inside out, Boo!" Minsc exclaimed. "Did he try to go backwards?"

"By Tyr!" one of the guards shouted. "What…what did this to him? Are we under attack again?"

 _"_ _Teleportation_ _…_ _failure_ _…"_ Xan coughed. It sounded like he might be sick. Jaheira groaned and looked away.

"What could cause his spell to fail in such a way?" she managed to ask.

"I…do not know," Xan replied. "Transport spells are inherently dangerous, but I would assume this wizard knew what he was doing. There is something…"

He looked around the tent with watery eyes.

"We must…we must report this to the captain," the other guard said.

"Wait…no… Have patience," Xan told him. "Let me look…"

"Something killed a Cowled Wizard just like that, and you say the entire circus is missing?" the man exclaimed. "We only just came here to interview the ringmaster about the issues they have had. No, this cannot wait. The captain will want this place sealed…Dravus, stay here and keep watch. I will tell the captain. Do not allow these people to leave!"

"Aye," the other guard said, grasping at his polearm.

 _"_ _Wait!_ _"_ Xan cried again, but the guard ignored him, running back out of the tent to the market.

"No splattering at least," Yoshimo said. "Do you suspect something, my good elf?"

"I do not know," he replied, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

"If there are splattery monsters afoot, we must find little Aerie!" Minsc proclaimed. "Come Boo, let us look for her!"

He set off towards the wagons, but the other guard called for him to stop.

"Halt! No one is to leave this tent until the captain arrives. Stay where you are!"

"Minsc must find Aerie," the man replied. "I will not leave her out there!"

 _"_ _Minsc, wait_ _…"_ Xan said, but no one seemed to hear him.

"Stay where you are, or face arrest!" the guard threatened, but Minsc either didn't hear or didn't care. Finn called out for him to stop too, but he rushed out the back entrance just the same. The guard let out a curse.

"Stay where you are! Don't move!" he warned them, then hurried off after Minsc.

 _"_ _Damn it,_ _"_ Finn swore. "Can that knob get us into any more trouble? _Minsc! Minsc!_ _"_

He expected to hear a row outside, but he heard nothing at all.

"Yoshimo, come on. Let's round him up before anything worse happens," Finn said.

 _"_ _Stop!_ _"_ Xan called out, much louder this time. He was over near the side of the tent, stooping down to examine the ground.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"Look," the elf replied.

They all hurried to him. There were bales surrounding the circus performance space, and Xan had drawn out a few lengths of straw. He slid one rather gingerly under the canvas, then pulled it out again. When he drew it back, the straw was little more than a stub.

"What the hells?" Finn said. "Tell me there's a sheep on the other side of that tent."

"If only that were true," Xan replied, staring at the straw.

"Then the circus folk…" Jaheira began.

 _"_ _Splat?_ _"_ Yoshimo remarked.

"I still don't get it," Finn said. "The tent is…"

"A very large trap," the elf told him. "Once we go in…"

"You mean…Minsc is dead?" Finn exclaimed. "And those kids…we sent them out there!"

"We had no way of knowing," Jaheira said quickly. "Xan! What can be done?"

"I have no idea," he replied, shaking his head. "I do not even know what sort of magic has created this thing. Standing in the middle of a crowded market… Yet the Cowled Wizards noticed nothing, not until I cast my spell."

Xan groaned and rubbed his forehead. Finn threw a wild glance around the tent. It all looked so ordinary. He still didn't really understand what was going on, and the fact that Xan looked totally confused didn't make him feel any better.

"We must try to work this out," Jaheira said. "A trap, you say… But who has set it? And why? This would be powerful magic, indeed. No one in the circus looked capable of creating such a thing."

"I see no wards…" Xan muttered. "A door…there must be a door…"

Finn was no mage, and he had no answers at all. He left Xan to ponder the mysteries of the Weave and went towards the main door. Two great flaps of canvas covered the entrance, and through them Finn could see the sun. He drew them open a crack, and Jaheira cried out in alarm.

 _"_ _Finn! Do not_ _…"_

She came running up, but Finn had no intention of stepping through there. He looked at the market that went on around them. People were everywhere, but no one seemed to notice him looking. Either that, or no one cared.

Finn reached down and dug his fingers into the hard earth below. He gathered up a handful of dust and threw it out of the entrance. It seemed to spread and fizzle, then completely disappeared.

"What is this…" he said to himself.

"I do not know," Jaheira replied. "Perhaps Xan will think of the answer."

"Before we all starve to death?" Finn said.

"We have some time before that would happen," she replied, matter-of-factly.

Finn turned to look at her. Jaheira's eyes were on the market, but he let the curtain drop, and her gaze drifted down to the dirt.

Finn was about to speak but he heard the sound of elvish curses. Xan had been trying his luck with different spells, but none seemed to do anything. No Cowled Wizards appeared this time though, and the mangled fellow on the ground said nothing.

"This is not right!" Xan cried out, as if none of them could tell different. "We are here, yet not here. Is it an illusion? I do not…"

"Maybe we should just go through," Finn said. "See what's on the other side."

"You wish to end up like this wizard, then?" Yoshimo remarked. "Let us leave that for the desperate moments, friend."

"About him… So why did he bounce back, but no one else did?" Finn wondered. "There's no other bodies here. Everything else just…vanishes."

"Because he…used magic?" Xan replied. He sounded like he hadn't considered the idea before. "If there were some sort of teleportation trap set up around this tent, and the wizard transported _himself_ …"

"They would conflict," Jaheira said quickly. "I have heard of such things. But that still would not explain why the wizards were able to detect your spell, yet remain oblivious to our enchanted tent."

"That is, perhaps, another question," Xan said. "But it leaves the possibility that those who left this tent were not vaporised, but transported. To where, though?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Finn said grimly.

"We cannot… Who knows what is waiting out there?" Jaheira said. "Assuming we are not killed instantly, that is. We should think more on this."

"You can think, but I'm not sitting here," he replied. "I'll go. You stay here. Maybe, if there's some way, I can get back."

"That would be remarkably foolish," Xan said. "Jaheira is right. Likely we will have no choice in the end, but…"

"So there you go, then. I'll be seeing you."

He turned towards the door, but Jaheira grabbed his arm.

 _"_ _Stop!_ Have you gone mad?" she cried.

"Maybe. But I'm not going to hang around in prison, hoping that someone comes along with the key!" he exclaimed. "Die here, die there. You stay and work it out. But I'm going."

Finn yanked his arm free. Jaheira gave him a withering look and shook her head.

"You are a fool, a fool…"

"Aye," he said.

No one else said anything as Finn made his way to the door. As he drew open the curtain he felt a little jolt of nerves; not so brave as he'd like to be. But if that was the end, then so be it. He wouldn't be the first one to die that day. As he stepped out of the tent he thought he heard Jaheira's voice, but it was quickly cut short.

...

 _One heartbeat._ That was all it took for the world to change. The sun was gone. It was dark. Darker than night; a strange mist, almost tangible to the touch. Finn's body seemed to glow like a lantern in that mist. He could see himself, but nothing else.

He gasped and turned around. The circus was gone. Was he dead? He felt no pain. But everything was strange; even the pressure in his ears felt different. He could see nothing at all. In all the world, only he existed.

But not for long. Up ahead something was rising; a form, a man. He was huge, massive. Yet his body seemed to be entirely made up out of that mist. His face contorted, and he spoke in an echoing voice.

 _"_ _Ahh_ _…_ Another visitor. And a strange one, at that. You are different from the other mortals, yes? You did not change."

"Change…" Finn called out. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"The first question I may answer, but the second is not of my command," the vision said. "I am Ulreesh, mortal…a mighty denizen of the elemental planes, now bound as a prisoner. But as to _where_ you are…only my master can answer."

"And who's that, then?" Finn said.

"Go forward, and you shall meet him," the man replied. "The master draws all towards him. Go, but be wary! Your mortal eyes cannot comprehend the mystery of my master's domain."

The great man-vision disappeared, revealing a narrow bridge. It glowed pure white in the darkness. Finn stood still for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Even his breathing was strained in that place. But there was nothing he could do. He drew his sword and carefully set off across the bridge.

It was made of no ordinary bricks, but seemed to be cut out of solid moonlight. Finn could see the black mist swirling below him, down into oblivion. It seemed to go on forever, with no beginning and no end. But he had little choice except to keep walking. Soon though he could see something up ahead. It was a building; a massive, mighty dome, made of the same solid moonlight as the bridge. It seemed to be floating in the void.

Finn paused again before the doors. They were a strange tulip-shape, at least twice his height. There were no guards, no signs of life anywhere. No knockers or handles were on the doors, but Finn pushed hard. For such mighty doors they opened easily, though. And in spite of everything he'd seen, Finn had to stare at what was inside.

The dome was… _enormous._ It seemed to reach up into the heavens, a shape of perfect symmetry. Along the entire way the roof was tiled in azure, white and gold, remarkable patterns that glowed like jewels. It was brighter inside, the whole place lit up by lanterns that floated on their own in space. Up, up, they went, up to the impossibly high roof.

The floor where he stood was no less grand. A great mosaic covered the floor, depictions of animals and strange, human-like beings. In the centre of it all was a white fountain. Two marble maidens stood on either side, bearing golden shells which endlessly poured water into the pool.

Finn let out a long breath. He still wasn't entirely convinced that he wasn't dead, or dreaming. But even in his dreams he didn't think he could imagine anything like that place. The other-worldliness of the place was tangible.

Yet he was alone. The mist-man had left him to himself, and he could see no signs of anyone else. Had the others followed him? Where were the circus folk? There were three doors set in the opposite walls. Having nothing else to do, Finn called out as loudly as he could.

 _"_ _Hello!_ _"_

His cry echoed off the curving roof, answering himself a hundredfold. But then, silence. Finn sighed. He sheathed his sword and wandered up to the fountain.

He was thirsty, but didn't dare have a drink. The water looked crystal-clear but he didn't take his chances. As he stood there though, he began to hear a noise. A faint cry, dusty and dry. Someone was crying for help.

Finn looked up, startled. The statues were crying. He was sure of it. He gazed up at the woman who stood over him, and her stone eyes were fixed on him. Her mouth was open a slight crack, and through it she spoke.

 _"_ _Water_ _…"_

Finn looked down. There was a golden goblet sitting on the edge of the fountain. Without thinking he scooped up some of the water, and tried giving it to the statue. The water dripped down, and where it flowed stone became flesh. The woman groaned, still mostly frozen. Quickly as he could Finn splashed water all over her, till at last she was flesh again.

Released from her prison the woman collapsed. Finn only just managed to catch her in his arms. Carefully he lowered her down onto the floor. He recognised her now; she was one of the dancing twins from the circus.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she spoke in a gasping voice.

 _"_ _Please_ _…_ _free my sister_ _…"_

Finn didn't need any encouragement. He covered the other statue in water, and soon the other woman was free. The two women embraced each other, weeping.

"Thank you…thank you," one of them cried.

"What's going on here, do you know?" Finn asked them.

"He…he put us here…when we would not be his slaves," the woman replied.

"He is an ogre mage…a monster," the other woman said.

"A mage? That would explain it," Finn said. "But where is he? And where is everyone else?"

"I do not know," the first woman said. "Everyone here…changes. Becomes the other. They could be anyone…any thing."

"That doesn't help a lot," he muttered.

"But he has servants too," the second woman said. "Dangerous shadows! The djinn serves him! Beware!"

"A djinn? That's what I saw on the bridge," Finn said to himself. "They're supposed to be powerful, they wouldn't serve just anyone. Then he created this place?"

"Yes, yes!" the first woman said. "We are trapped here, with no way out! He will find us!"

"And I don't suppose you know where he is, do you?"

"No," the second woman said. "He comes and goes as he wills."

"Right… You just…stay here," Finn said, rising to his feet. "I'll do what I can. If anyone else comes through that door, tell them I went this way."

He pointed to the door at the farthest end of the dome. He had no idea where to go, so one path was as good as another. He left the women weeping behind them and headed for the door.

...

It seemed miles away, but at last Finn reached it. The door was made of silver this time, embossed all over with designs of fruit and flowers. Finn pressed on the door, but as he did the designs in the centre seemed to come to life. A face stared at him, made of leaves and flowers. It spoke in the same echoing voice of the djinn.

 _"_ _So you have come to my master_ _'_ _s garden. Enter, and revel in its bounty!_ _"_

The face fell silent as the door swung open. Finn should have learned not to be surprised by anything in that place, but he still couldn't help blinking at what lay before him.

Beyond the door was a lush garden. A carpet of soft grass covered the ground, short and smooth as velvet. There were fruit trees and plants decorated with blossoms, and their perfume filled the air. A shallow canal ran through the place, still filled with the same crystal-clear water as the fountain.

Finn wasn't one to be overly stirred by nature, but looking at that place almost made him want to cry. It was…perfection. A pure vision of bliss and beauty. He stepped carefully on the path, fearful of doing anything to mar it.

Yet it was strange, a fairyland. Some of the trees bore fruit of silver, and others of gold. Some even looked as though they were covered in berries like diamonds. Finn could smell the lush fragrance of the fruits but he dare taste nothing.

A sudden rustling above caught his attention. A golden hawk flapped its broad wings, trying to settle into one of the trees. It seemed to be after the fruit, but something was wrong. Its foot became tangled in a silver cord that was wrapped tightly around a branch. The hawk screamed and flapped, tearing at the cord with its beak. But try as it might, the bird could not get free.

The cord was low enough for Finn to reach, so he did what he could to help. The bird screamed and flapped madly, battering him with its wings. Finn gritted his teeth as he wrestled with the cord, but at last it came free. There was a great rush of wind as the bird burst forth. It whirled around, up in the void space above the garden. But then it came to settle in the branch of another tree. It sat there, regarding Finn with emerald green eyes.

"You're welcome," he groaned, rubbing his sore head. "I don't suppose you know where I can find this master, do you?"

The bird had nothing to say, and just ruffled its feathers. Finn sighed and moved on.

The path wound its way though the garden. As he moved forward Finn could hear another noise, a strange banging and clanging. There was a table beside the path, and on it was a golden cage. Or Finn gathered the cage had been sitting there until the creature inside knocked it over. Now it was rolling around on the grass, driven by the desperate struggles of the animal within.

Finn hurried over and picked up the cage. In surprise he saw there was a monkey inside. It hissed at him and rattled the bars, screaming in his desperate attempts to get out.

"If I let you out, you're just going to bite me, aren't you?" Finn said, holding the cage at arm's length. The monkey only carried on screaming. There was no lock on the cage, only a latch. Finn sighed though and set the cage back on the table. He stepped back as much as he could, then opened the latch. There was a brown blur as the monkey burst out, and went swiftly swinging into a nearby tree.

"At least I didn't get mauled this time," Finn said, watching the monkey climb higher up the tree. His head was starting to hurt, though. The perfume of that garden was making his mind ache.

But there was nowhere to go except onward. The path seemed to have no end. How big was this place? He kept looking for more statues, but there were none. Only an eerie silence surrounded him. But before long he could hear another noise. Another animal cry, this time far from the path.

How many trapped animals were in this garden, Finn wondered? But he followed the cry into the green.

Here the garden was wilder, denser, more overgrown. Finn tripped as he walked, his feet catching on vines and brambles. At last though he reached the source of the cries.

Finn stopped and stared. In a clearing was a white stag. Around its neck was a metal collar, bright as quicksilver and attached to a chain. The chain was driven into the earth. The stag bucked and kicked, rearing its legs and thrashing its antlers in a vain attempt to get free.

Finn stood back. He didn't dare get close enough to free the creature; those antlers looked wickedly sharp. Even if it stopped thrashing, he wasn't sure if he could free the stag. The collar seemed chokingly tight around its neck. There was a blue jewel set into the collar, and it glowed like the moon.

It was like something from a dream, but so was everything in this place. Real, yet not. But watching the beast struggle a strange realisation came over him. There was something familiar about that creature. That glowing jewel…he recognised it. It was just like the pommel gem on Xan's sword.

The stag _was_ Xan.

Finn shouted the elf's name. The stag paused in its flailing, raising its antlered head as much as it could. It looked at him with large eyes. Finn spoke his name again. The stag thrashed one last time, but then it kneeled on the ground. Then there was no stag at all. Xan appeared, and he fell forward onto the grass.

Finn rushed to him, but Xan waved off his aid. Shakily he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Are you all right?" Finn asked.

"I…do not know," Xan replied.

He examined his hands, almost to reassure himself they were no longer hooves. But they were his own pale hands.

"Do you know what happened?" Finn pressed him. "Where are the others? Are they here too?"

"We…followed you…out of the tent," Xan said, trying to collect his breath. "A remarkably foolish thing to do, so of course we did it. But then I was…here. I knew I was not truly this creature. I knew it was _wrong._ Yet I could not remember what I was. I was bound…so strange."

He mulled over the words, but Finn wasn't in the mood for navel-gazing.

"Then the others are here too," he said quickly. _"_ _Jaheira!_ She was the hawk. She must be. Come on, we need to find them!"

He pulled Xan up in spite of his protestations, and the two men set off in search of their comrades.

...

"Keep an eye out for a hawk or a monkey," Finn said as they scrambled back up the path.

"This is…extraordinary," Xan replied, still looking around the place in wonder. "It is an illusion, it must be…yet it defies any attempt to dispel it. It should go without saying that whoever created this place is extremely powerful. Be on guard."

"No kidding. Let's just work on finding the others first," Finn said.

They reached the table where the monkey's cage was sitting. Finn's eyes scanned the trees for any sign of the creature. At last he saw movement, high in the branches above.

"Look there!" he cried. "He's up there. I think it's Yoshimo."

"You are so certain?" Xan asked.

"I don't know how I know," Finn replied. "Just…something familiar. But how do we get him down? _Yoshimo! Down here!_ _"_

He kept calling his name, hoping it would have the same effect as it did on Xan. But the monkey seemed to ignore their presence.

"Was it in this cage?" Xan asked, going over to the table. His fingers ran down the golden bars.

"Yeah. I let it loose, and it ran into the trees," Finn told him.

"Strange…there is elvish writing here," Xan replied. _"_ _Obletir, quenyir oiravesta_ _…"_

"What's that?" Finn said, still searching for the monkey.

"To bind, to speak the eternal oath…" he translated. "Very odd. And why should it be Quenya?"

He picked up the cage, turning it over in his hands. But Finn was less interested in the cage than attracting the attention of its former occupant.

"Damn! How can we get him down?" Finn asked himself, as Xan was obviously distracted.

There was fruit hanging from a nearby tree. Fragrantly ripe pears, coloured gold with a blush of rose. Anything would want that fruit. Finn picked one, and desperately waved it to attract the monkey's attention.

At last, it seemed to be working. The monkey slowly crept down his tree, his big brown eyes focused intently on him. Finn crouched down, holding the fruit out at arm's length.

 _"_ _That_ _'_ _s it. That_ _'_ _s it. Here, Yoshi_ _…_ _Here, Yoshi_ _…"_

"You are not calling a cat," Xan remarked. "And be wary. I do not much like the look of that creature."

 _"_ _You_ _…_ _aren_ _'_ _t_ _…_ _helping,_ _"_ Finn said, his voice still level and low. He held his breath as the monkey crept closer. The monkey reached out, reached out, his small paws almost touching Finn's hand. But then he suddenly snapped, and sunk his sharp teeth deep into Finn's finger.

 _"_ _Dammit!_ _"_ he swore, jumping to his feet. He dropped the pear and the monkey scrambled off.

"I did tell you to be wary," Xan said.

He folded his arms into his sleeves, and Finn gave him a dirty look.

"Well, if you've got any bright ideas…" he said, sucking the blood from his finger. But they were interrupted by the sudden sound of flapping wings.

There was a rush, and the golden hawk swept down. Her claws were out and she dove at the monkey. The furry beast squealed in pain, swiping at the hawk with his own claws. The hawk let go and the monkey tried its best to reach the shelter of the nearest tree.

"Damn, damn, they're eating each other now?" Finn exclaimed. _"_ _Jaheira! Stop!_ _"_

The hawk cried out and circled around, coming to rest in a tree. Finn called out her name, over and over, but nothing seemed to be happening.

"Why is no one changing?" he cried. "You did! You changed!"

"But I have trained for many years to resist mental manipulation, and even for me it was a struggle," Xan said. "What about you? How did you find your true form?"

"I didn't," Finn told him. "I never changed. What are we going to do?"

Xan looked at him sharply, but he only sighed. He shut his eyes and his hands began to shape the air. Like a sculptor forming intangible clay, a form took shape in front of him. It was a man. Finn recognised him, and his heart began to beat quicker. It was Khalid.

 _"_ _Jaheira, my love, will you not come to me?_ _"_ the phantom asked the hawk. He reached to the tree in an imploring gesture.

Seeing him the hawk began to grow distressed. The bird cried out, a long and painful sound. At once there was no hawk at all. Jaheira appeared, and fell with a thud to the ground.

Finn ran to her. Jaheira groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

 _"_ _What_ _…_ _Khalid_ _…_ _where are you?_ _"_

But Xan's phantom had vanished. The enchanter opened his eyes and sighed long, rubbing his hand along his forehead.

"Are you all right?" Finn asked her.

"I…I think so," she said. _"_ _Ack,_ I am sore though."

"Not surprised. You had a bit of a tumble there," Finn replied. "But it's good to see you back again."

Jaheira stared up at him, still looking rather confused. He helped her struggle to her feet.

"We still need to free Yoshimo, though," Finn said, looking up at the trees.

The monkey had scampered up to the highest reaches of the trees again, and sat there howling at them.

"Leave him," Xan said quickly. "Likely he will come to no harm. We must find the source of these illusions, and put an end to it."

 _"_ _Illusions,_ _"_ Jaheira panted. "I dreamed…I had the wings of a hawk. I could fly on the wind… Then Khalid spoke to me. I saw him, he was there! Where is he? Where has he gone?"

She looked around frantically. Finn glanced at Xan, who turned his gaze to the ground.

"Never mind that," Finn said. "It was a dream, that's all. But something has taken over the circus, and everything in it. Some kind of mage. We need to find him."

"Yes…the circus," Jaheira agreed. "Yes…come."

In spite of her words she didn't seem to be in much shape to lead them. Finn ushered the others back up the path towards the massive dome. He turned back, taking one last look at the monkey, still howling at them from the tree. But Xan was right; they needed to put a stop to all this.

...

At last they reached the great dome. Xan and Jaheira paused and stared, as awe-struck by the sight as Finn himself had been. But now Finn turned his sights to another door.

"Come on, this way," he said.

He still didn't know where he was going, but there didn't seem to be anything more in the endless garden. Better to try another way. They reached another door, this one of bright bronze. Flames were etched over its surface, and once again the djinn spoke to them.

 _"_ _So you tire of paradise? Then be bold, and enter hell!_ _"_

"That…sounds welcoming," Xan remarked as the doors swung open. Finn raised his hand to block out the sudden blast of reddish light that flowed out of the doors. It was hot in there, and a foul stink made him choke. But he stepped inside, and the others followed.

 _"_ _What the_ _…_ _hells?_ _"_ Finn said, staring at the scene that unfolded before them. There was no garden there, and no pit of the Abyss. They were back in the circus.

But it was not the circus as they knew it. A strange, discordant music played, and the sound of it sent shivers up and down Finn's neck. The performers were there, all of them; acrobats, clowns, jugglers, all going through their routines.

But it was all wrong. A woman dangled from the great swing, hanging perilously with her foot caught in the rope. She screamed as she swung faster and faster. Finn had to jump aside as an acrobat flipped past him, never pausing and never stopping as he cart wheeled around the tent. A fire-eater swallowed a great torch, only to burst into flames himself. He ran, screaming in desperation to put out the flames.

"What is this madness?" Jaheira said. "They cannot stop?"

She stepped back, only to jump aside with a cry as something gurgled at he feet.

 _"_ _Mind yourself, you big clumsy oaf!_ _"_

Finn stared. There was a puddle on the ground, but it seemed to be speaking. It shifted and moved like some living jelly. Finn thought he recognised that voice.

"You…are you Quayle?" he said.

"Can't you tell? Who are ya? Who are ya?" the gnome-jelly replied. "Don't care if I got no arms, I'll have ya!"

"We are the mercenaries that Aerie hired to investigate your circus," Jaheira told him. "What has happened here? Do you know who is responsible?"

"Don't I know…and when I find him! But I can't see…no eyes! No eyes! Damn his beardless chin!"

"Aerie…do you know where Aerie is?" Finn interrupted.

"He took her…he took her away!" he gurgled. "Find her…don't let him hurt her!"

But they were all interrupted by the sound of sudden laughter. Finn looked to the stands. A great beast appeared in a cloud of mist; man-like, but taller than any man. His skin was of purple and he had two protruding tusks that curled out of his mouth. He laughed harder, regarding the manic circus.

"Oh, yes, dance!" the ogre proclaimed. "So you think I am a joke? Now you will amuse _me!_ _"_

 _"_ _Oi_ _…_ _ugly!_ _"_ Finn bellowed, trying to make himself heard over the din.

"Subtlety…more subtlety…" Xan remarked, but Finn didn't hear him. He got the ogre mage's attention, at least.

 _"_ _Who dares?_ You…those mercenaries. Why are you here? How have you escaped my enchantments?" he raged in a voice like thunder.

"You tell us, you brought us here," Finn replied. "What the hells is going on? Where's Aerie?"

"Aerie…you seek my special slave? You will never have her! You are doomed in this place. Best my shadows first, then you may find her!"

He clapped his great hands three times, and darkness formed in the air. The darkness congealed, taking form. They were some sort of man-beasts; werewolves. The beasts screamed out in a blood-curdling cry, and ran straight for the intruders.

 _At last_ , something he could stick his sword into. Finn drew his blade as one of the beast charged at him. He took a swing, but he might as well have swung at air. His blade caught nothing. The beast though had no such trouble, and Finn cried out as its massive claws struck him, slicing open his flesh.

The ogre mage laughed again and vanished into mist. Jaheira had no better luck, and she was forced to flee from her attacker.

Xan cast a spell, surrounding himself with his duplicates. A shadow-beast lashed at his twins, causing them to burst like bubbles. It was only a matter of time before it found the true target.

In desperation Xan spoke another spell, and a trio of gnolls appeared in a sulphur flash. But the gnolls stood dumb, refusing the elf's command to attack.

 _"_ _Fools!_ Why do you stay… But…if they… They are not here! _They are not here!_ _"_

Finn could barely hear the elf rambling to himself. The werewolf struck him again and again, but he could do nothing. The beast was tearing him apart. But he heard Xan's voice echoing around the tent, and in a flash the beast was gone.

Finn collapsed to the ground, groaning and bleeding. He felt Jaheira's hands on him. They were covered in blood.

"Xan…what did you do?" she gasped.

"I dispelled the illusion. Fortunately for us, it worked at last."

One by one his remaining duplicates vanished. Xan waved a hand, and the gnolls vanished as well.

"Those things…weren't real?" Finn breathed.

He felt sick. His body was burning as it tried to heal itself, but he had lost a lot of blood. He wanted to collapse onto the ground, but somehow he forced himself up.

"Illusions on top of illusions," Xan said, breathing heavily himself. "This place…it is a warped reality. And we have been accepting of its tortures, because we have partly created them. These illusions are propped up by our own minds."

"But how can an illusion do _this?_ _"_ Finn cried, holding out a bloodied arm. "Or are you telling me I'm only dreaming?"

"Your injuries are quite real, I'm afraid. Powerful magic is at work here," Xan told him. "But the more we believe in it, the more real it becomes. If we reject the illusion, perhaps we can begin to fight it."

"And how are we meant to do that?" Finn said. "Just shut our eyes next time something comes for us?"

"In effect…yes," the elf replied. "I grant you it is somewhat confusing. We need to…find reality."

Finn groaned; finding reality wasn't something he was much good at. He looked around the manic circus, the performers still caught in their endless parade. Were they all only dreaming? Finn's body was in agony. It was a nightmare.

"But this mage is real enough," Jaheira said. "How are we to find him? This place has no end."

Almost in response to her question another form of mist appeared. Finn tensed, but this time it was the djinn. He looked them over and laughed.

"Yes, mortals, very good! Your eyes are opening to the world my master has created. I am pleased with your exploits."

"I'm glad," Finn said. "I don't suppose you'd be _pleased_ to take us to him? We need to have a little chat."

"I am afraid I cannot, mortal. I can only do as my master bids."

"But you heard your master," Jaheira said quickly. "He said if we defeated his shadows, then we could find Aerie. Is Aerie with him? Can you take us to her?"

The djinn let out a rumbling laugh.

"Excellent, mortal! What a slippery mind you have. So my master did command! I would be pleased to take you to him. It is all great fun to me."

 _"_ _Wait, wait!_ _"_ a gurgling voice said from the ground. Finn turned to see the jelly Quayle sliding up. "Don't leave without me! You'll need me there, sure enough."

"What can you do? You're pudding!" Finn said. "Better stay here. We'll take care of it."

"Watch your mouth, or I'll soil your boots!" the jelly boiled. "Just…trust me. I've been meaning to get my hands on that whelp all day!"

"Very well, then. In spite of appearances, he may be of some help," Jaheira said. "Genie, can you take him as well?"

"If you desire. My master has not forbidden it. Now, prepare yourselves!"

...

Finn didn't have a chance to prepare before the world melted in front of his eyes. For one moment he was nowhere, then a room took form around them. It was a throne room, part of some massive palace. Great columns of stone flanked the room, flying up to the ceiling a hundred feet above.

The ogre sat on a golden throne. Surrounding him was some sort of menagerie. Gilded cages held animals of all sorts, though not any animals that Finn had ever seen. They did not seem to be creatures of that world. The only beasts he did recognise were the two hounds that flanked the ogre's throne, and a great bear chained to one of the columns. A little group of mice scurried around the floor, but they seemed to keep to the shadows.

 _"_ _What?_ _"_ the mage exclaimed at their entrance. "Genie! What is the meaning of this?"

"I only follow my master's command," the djinn replied, bowing elegantly.

"I did not tell you to bring them here! And how are they even alive? You…"

But they were interrupted by a voice high up above.

 _"_ _No!_ Kalah, you must not hurt them! They have come to set us all free!"

Finn looked up, and his breath caught in his throat. It was Aerie, but…she was _flying_. She wore a gown of pale blue silk, soft and flowing like a river. She floated down on great swan's wings, and touched the ground lightly as a feather.

 _"_ _Seldarine_ _…_ She is Avariel?" Xan said in hushed tones. "You did not tell me this girl was Avariel! Or is this another illusion?"

"What's Avariel?" Finn asked. "She didn't have wings before, if that's what you mean. Not real ones, anyway. _Aerie!_ Are you all right?"

"A winged elf?" Jaheira remarked, suddenly surprised herself. "No, she was not…"

"I'm fine," Aerie spoke, interrupting their conference. "Kalah hasn't hurt me. But please, you must break the spell! He has lost control of his mind. This power has…has warped him! He is not himself! Free us, before something horrible happens!"

 _"_ _Kalah!_ _"_ the jelly on the floor quivered in an angry voice. "This has gone on long enough! You've made your point, boy…now stop it, before I really get mad!"

"Quiet, you old fool!" the ogre said, and he blasted the jelly with a bolt of magical fire. It gurgled painfully and seemed to change colour. Aerie screamed.

"No, don't hurt him!" she cried, taking flight once more. She dropped down next to the jelly, shielding him with her large wings.

"You ungrateful little chit," the ogre exclaimed. "I gave you your wings back, and all you can think about are these wretched people? You're the same as them! You don't care! You don't care at all!"

"But I don't want to fly in here," Aerie said. "How can you tell me to soar, when you are torturing all our friends? Please stop hurting them, they haven't done anything wrong!"

"How can you _say_ that?" the ogre growled. He rose to his feet and began pacing towards the cowering girl. "I'm sick of being treated like a _freak_ , like I don't exist. Kalah do this, and Kalah do that… I'm nothing but a clown! I'm not some performing animal to do little tricks! I don't belong in the circus! I come from a noble house, the son of kings…"

"No you aren't, you pig-headed lout!" the jelly cried out. "You were just some rubbish-diving orphan we picked up outside of Brost! You're no more special than the rest of us!"

 _"_ _Liar!_ _"_ the ogre screamed. "The old witch told me so…she saw it in her crystal ball!"

"Oh, Kalah… Nerah just told you that to make you feel better about yourself," Aerie said. "She told me I would fly again, too."

She stood up and faced him, folding her massive white wings down neatly against her back.

"And you have!" the ogre spat. "I have given you your wings. Look at you! You're so… _beautiful._ Just like a deva. I wanted you to _fly_ …I wanted to stop your pain. But you're too good for me now, aren't you? First I was just too short…now I'm too ugly! But I'll fix that…I'll make you ugly, too!"

He sent out another blast of magical energy. It struck the girl and she screamed. She was changing.

Before their eyes her snow-white wings began to shrink and rot, the feathers falling like dried leaves to the floor. The bones poked through her skin like some dead, mangled bird. Aerie writhed on the ground, screaming in agony.

But her change was not complete. She began to increase in size, her limbs growing bigger and longer. Her rotted wings fell away completely, and her skin started to turn green. It was a sickening sight to behold. At last she rose to her feet. She was no longer an elf, but a she-ogre, and she towered even above Finn's head.

"What have you done, Kalah?" the jelly Quayle exclaimed. "You've hurt her, boy…I'll have you for that, I will!"

"Oh, shut up, old man!" the ogre exclaimed, sending another blast towards the helpless jelly. "I have just created my new bride! This will be our wedding! And _you all_ will be the feast!"

...

Finn couldn't entirely pretend to understand what was happening there. He felt like he'd stumbled into the middle of some wretched family drama, with extreme effect. But he didn't care. The ogre, or gnome, or whatever he was, clearly had lost his mind. His little invitation to dinner was the last straw.

"You want a fight, you got it!" Finn cried.

"You are such fools," the ogre mage laughed. "Show them your strength, Aerie! Defend your bridegroom!"

The she-ogre obeyed. Aerie swung at Finn with her massive fists, and he only just managed to duck out of the way. He jumped back, nearly stepping on the jelly Quayle.

 _"_ _Hurts_ _…_ _it hurts_ _…"_ the jelly gurgled. "You need to…go for Kalah! It's the only way…the only way this will end!"

Finn would have loved to, but first he had to get past Aerie. She was remarkably fast for her size. Finn kept trying to dodge, not wanting to draw his sword unless absolutely necessary. The she-ogre let out a bellowing grunt.

 _"_ _Smash! Smash all! Kill! Kill!_ _"_

She didn't sound much like soft-voiced Aerie anymore. The ogre Kalah laughed, watching them dance.

"Let's make this more fun, shall we? At them, my pets!"

He clapped his hands, and several of the cages opened. Those strange, mutated beasts emerged, and none of them looked friendly.

 _"_ _Xan_ _…"_ Jaheira said.

"Don't…move…" he replied. The enchanter stood stiff as a board. A snake-like creature with fish scales slithered across the ground towards him. It opened its great mouth, revealing teeth the size of daggers. That thing could easily bite him in two. Xan looked sick, but he shut his eyes hard. The beast struck, then vanished into the air.

Jaheira did the same, not moving as the beasts attacked. The creatures struck, then vanished.

"You think you are so clever, do you not?" Kalah exclaimed. "But not all things here are illusions! At them, my hounds!"

The two dogs by the throne suddenly burst into action. Jaheira was nearest, and they charged at her. She screamed as the dogs seized her, tearing at her as they tried to drag her down.

Suddenly Jaheira herself changed. She called out to her god, and he responded. Her skin became thicker and darker like the bark of a tree. The dogs didn't find that too appealing, so they turned their attentions to Xan.

He drew his blade and swung at them, trying to drive the dogs back. The hounds cowered at the sight of the glowing blade, but their mad desire for flesh was too great. One of the hounds sprang at his throat, but Xan caught it with his blade first. Cut down, the beast fell to the floor. Its form shifted, and it turned into a guard with a bleeding neck.

 _"_ _Aiya,_ _"_ Xan cried. "Get back, you fool!"

He spoke to the surviving hound, who seemed to have little intention of backing away. Xan sent a shower of lights sparking towards it, and the hound finally collapsed, blind.

 _"_ _More, more!_ _"_ the ogre Kalah laughed. "All my beasts! Find which are true, and which are not!"

At that, all of the cages opened. The chain that held the great bear vanished, and it reared up and roared. There was another, smaller bear beside it, and it seemed to shelter against its mother's side.

 _"_ _Kalah, strike Kalah!_ _"_ the jelly cried again, but he went ignored. Kalah returned his attention with yet more magical blows. The jelly was red as fire now.

Finn rolled out of the way of another massive strike by the ogre Aerie. She never let up, never tired. Finn himself was running out of breath. He couldn't fight while she was on the attack, and he still didn't want to hurt her.

The great bear rushed forward. Jaheira braced herself for an attack, but the beast passed her by. Instead it dove straight at Kalah. The little bear followed behind, crying out in a wheedling noise.

Kalah groaned; only his own massive size protected him from the dagger-like claws of the bear. He blasted the beast with fire, and it began to roll around the floor in agony.

The baby bear was emboldened by his mother's attack, and lumbered forward to snap at Kalah's ankle. But the ogre kicked it away.

The room was chaos. Finn needed to get away from Aerie, but it was filled with the strange monsters. Whatever Xan said, he found them difficult to ignore. One grazed his shoulder and he jerked backwards in pain. The distraction was enough to give Aerie a clear shot. She hammered him in the stomach, and Finn went flying backwards across the room.

He landed with a grunt, coughing and struggling to breathe. But at least he was away from her, for now. Finn looked up, trying to make sense of the battle.

He could see Jaheira and Xan engaged with the monsters; either they were actually real, or they had lost their resolve in the madness. They stood back to back, bravely making a stand, but there were too many. They would soon be overwhelmed.

Finn could see the ogre Aerie shuffling up for another round. Kalah was laughing, laughing. It was insanity. But then, Kalah stopped laughing. He started jumping up and down, doing a strange sort of jig in the middle of the room.

 _"_ _No, you_ _…_ _Get off! Get off!_ _"_

 _"_ _You get off, boy_ _…_ _I_ _'_ _ve had enough of ya! Turn me into jelly will you_ _…_ _taste this!_ _"_

The tenacious Quayle had slid up to Kalah unnoticed. True to his form he trapped the ogre's legs, sticking them in a burning ooze. Kalah began to scream and he blasted the jelly-gnome again and again.

It was too much. It had to stop. Finn struggled to his feet, dodging past the she-ogre. There were other beasts in his way, but he ignored them all. One target. That was all. He summoned that force, the will that lived in his blade. Kalah was still distracted, caught up in the jelly that was oozing up his legs. Finn cried out and struck deep, driving his blade into the ogre's belly.

But where he struck, there was no blood. Kalah almost seemed to deflate, sinking down, down, shrinking into the puddle of ooze. His ogre form vanished, and once again became a tiny gnome.

 _"_ _No_ _…_ _not this_ _…"_ he gasped.

The world began to shift. The monsters vanished into the air. The room around them contorted and twisted, walls, ceiling and floor writhing like a living thing.

"Stop this, _now,_ _"_ Finn growled at him. "Bring us back!"

 _"_ _No_ _…_ _I won_ _'_ _t_ _…_ _Genie_ _…_ _help_ _…"_

But Finn wasn't about to allow him a chance at more summons. The gnome wasn't much bigger than a doll, but he didn't care. He raised his blade and thrust it deep into his chest.

 _"_ _And so the master is dead,_ _"_ a voice echoed in his head. _"_ _The world he created is no more. Back, then, mortals, to your own waking dreams._ _"_

 _.._

Finn opened his eyes, and saw the gnome bleeding in the dirt. Real, ordinary dirt. Next to him was a tarnished brass oil lamp. Finn blinked in the sunlight. The circus tent was above him. He was back in the real world.

Slowly he drew his sword from the gnome's chest and looked around. The circus folk were there, too, trying in a daze to lift themselves up off the ground.

"My good friend, tell me what we have been drinking."

Finn looked up to see Yoshimo staggering towards him, his head in his hands.

"That's going to be a long story," he sighed. "But I'm glad you don't have a tail anymore."

 _"_ _Tail?_ _"_

"This is…this will be…" Xan said, struggling to his feet. He sheathed his glowing blade and looked around the tent, gasping for breath.

"Boo, what has happened to us?" Minsc's voice boomed, and Finn turned to see the ranger forcing himself to his feet. "What a strange dream we had! Minsc was a little bear, and you were his mother! And there was a great pool of talking jelly. What could it mean?"

He looked around in confusion, and Finn found himself laughing. But his laughter was cut short by the sound of sobs.

Aerie sat in the dirt, back to her usual elven self, minus the wings. But her wide eyes were red and tears flowed down her cheeks. In her lap she cradled the gnome Quayle, holding his small hand in hers.

 _"_ _Baervan_ _'_ _s footsteps to follow_ _…_ _find the trail to the Golden Hills_ _…"_

"Child?" Jaheira asked, quietly approaching.

 _"_ _He_ _'_ _s_ _…_ _he_ _'_ _s dead_ _…"_ Aerie gasped. "He died…holding my hand. I didn't even have a chance to heal him…"

She broke out into sobs again. The gnome's face was red and blistered; whatever Kalah did to him before his death was obviously too much. Finn ran his hands through his sweaty hair and sighed.


	8. Three Elves

The time after that was a blur. Someone finally managed to get help, but the response of the Athkatlan guard was less than gentle. Finn found himself whisked away to a guard station where he sat, alone, trying as best he could to answer the questions of the captain. _Magic, yes, magic_ _…_ _haven_ _'_ _t you talked to anyone else?_ Finn felt like banging his head against the wall, or slamming his fist into the thick-headed captain's face.

They left him alone in a cell for hours. Finn thought for sure he was going to prison. Maybe he deserved it, but not for the reasons they thought. But at last the captain returned.

"Your story appears to be true," the man announced, thankfully. "After interrogating the circus folk, and hearing the testimony of the surviving guardsman, we can find no evidence of criminality on your behalf. However…"

Finn glared at the man, waiting for the hammer to fall.

"If word of this… _incident_ were to get out, it could cause panic in the city. You are free to go, on condition that you keep this issue to yourself. You must understand that any rumour about illegal magical activity will be strictly denied."

"You're sweeping it under the rug?" Finn exclaimed.

"It is in the interest of public order to do so," the captain replied. "After the last destruction caused by a mage, the people are still tense. If word got out that _another_ unlicensed mage was allowed to operate within the heart of the city…"

"It might be pretty embarrassing for you," Finn interrupted. "I get it."

The captain scowled. "Look here. We do our best to maintain civil order, but even under the highest scrutiny illegal activity can still occur. Rest assured, the Cowled Wizards will be doubling their efforts to track down any offenders. But for now, I have been authorised to give you this."

He clicked his fingers, and another guard stepped forward, bearing a chest. He set it on the table, and the captain turned the key in the lock. Finn caught his breath looking on the pile of gold coins inside.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"Payment. For services rendered in apprehending a criminal. And…"

"And to keep my mouth shut," Finn said flatly.

He shouldn't have been much surprised. After all, if word that a _second_ crazed wizard, or at least a gnome with an enchanted lamp, had managed to run amok in the city then the Cowled Wizards would have egg all over their faces. The last thing anyone would want is for someone to betray their incompetence.

"And one more thing," the captain said. "I have been made aware that you and your companions were somehow involved in that _previous_ magical altercation. And while there is no apparent connection between these incidents, you should be aware that certain authorities may now have an interest in your dealings. You may find it best to strictly keep to the laws."

"I guess that means the wizards don't plan on telling me what they did with my sister anytime soon?" Finn remarked.

The captain's eyes narrowed. "Any issue with the Cowled Wizards must be taken up with them personally. Although if I were you, I wouldn't. Not even for my sister, and I'm a twin. But I think we're done here. Brond, show him to the door."

That was Finn's cue. He couldn't say he was much sorry to be done with that place. He hefted the chest off the table and followed the guard out to collect his weapons, before heading out into the darkened city.

...

He found Jaheira waiting for him outside the guard station. She looked at the chest and her mouth opened a little, but she didn't ask what was inside.

"Are you free to go?" she asked instead.

"Sounds like it," he replied. "Hush, hush. They tell you the same?"

"They did. Although I believe my _connections_ unnerved them somewhat. Minsc and Yoshimo are already done. They have gone back to the Copper Coronet."

"And what about Xan?"

"I…have not seen him within the jail. I do not know what became of him."

She sounded worried. Finn knew it was Xan who killed the guard, though he could hardly be blamed for that. In any case, he never told the captain exactly what happened to him. _Heat of battle and all that_. It was a blur.

"You think…" Finn began.

"I do not know," she sighed. "We shall look for him tomorrow. There is nothing we could do tonight, regardless. But come…I have rarely felt so utterly exhausted."

Finn nodded, and they began the long walk back to the inn. They walked past the circus; it was roped off now, a guard stationed outside. The circus folk weren't there, and Finn didn't know where they might have gone. But that heavy chest of gold said it wasn't his problem anymore.

"Well. At least we've earned our gold, this time," he said to himself.

"I suppose we have," Jaheira replied. "I must apologise for not seeing that there was more happening there than met the eye. It was a foolish mistake."

Finn glanced at her, surprised by the admission.

"Not your fault. I had no idea myself. And if Aerie hadn't paid up front, I'd have never set foot back there. Just one of those things, I reckon."

"Yes," she sighed.

She looked around the lamp-lit streets somewhat warily. Finn couldn't blame her.

"Poor kid," he said. "Lost all her gold, now she's lost her uncle, or whatever he was. It's a tough break."

"Indeed. But we must all face hardship in our lives. We have had more than enough of it ourselves of late."

She sounded pensive. Finn let out a long breath, and they carried on in silence for a time.

"Finn…" Jaheira began.

"Yeah?"

"I just wished to say… No. Never mind."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Perhaps it is something better left unsaid," the druid replied.

Finn's mouth twisted a little.

"Ah. For a minute, it almost sounded like you were going to say _thank you._ _"_

"You think that is what I wished to say?" she said, turning to him in surprise. "For what would I have to thank you for?"

"Well, I… I saved… _sort of._ But what is it, then?"

He felt the heat rising to his cheeks, partly out of embarrassment, and partly because he had inadvertently stumbled into yet another row with the woman.

"Very well," Jaheira said, her teeth clenched. "I only wished to say…that while it is no business of _mine_ how you choose to lead your life, I should hope that you will remember your honour. I know how easy it can be to give in to back-room temptations, and the gods know there are enough of them within that pit of Lehtinan's, but I…"

"Wait… You…you what?" Finn exclaimed.

He stopped in the street, standing stock-still. Jaheira turned and looked at him, and her eyes were flashing in the streetlight.

"Remember your honour," she repeated. "I know your wife is far away, but you do have one. And I respect Anna too much to ignore such… _dealings._ It is wrong, and I am certain you know it."

Finn felt like he might melt into the ground. Jaheira…she _knew?_ About the pit? About Salema? No wonder she'd been so angry at him before.

"I…" he stammered.

"Then I hope you will be staying away from Madame Nin's in the future?" she said archly.

"Madame Nin…"

"Yes. I saw you departing from there last night. To be frank, it was all I could do to keep from throttling you! Stay away from there, Finn. That Yoshimo is a bad influence in more ways than one."

She folded her arms as she delivered her moral lecture, and didn't look at all pleased when Finn melted into peals of relieved laughter.

 _"_ _Madame Nin!_ Is that what… Jaheira…no… I know you'll never believe me…but I wasn't there looking for a woman. I just needed to talk with someone. I haven't hired any girls. Honestly."

A confused look washed over her face, but Finn thought she looked relieved as well.

"Then…that is true? I suppose I will believe you. It is certainly more appealing than believing you spent the night with a prostitute! But I will still warn you off that place. No good can come of hanging around there, and that is the truth."

She turned back to the Copper Coronet with a rather flushed look on her face. Finn was still chuckling to himself, though inside he had the feeling of a thief who had been fingered for the wrong job. He was innocent of Jaheira's accusation, but guilty of far worse things. Finn drew a deep breath and stopped laughing.

...

He awoke the next morning to find Yoshimo shaking his shoulder. Finn opened an eye and scowled at him.

"Mate…you have _really_ got to stop doing this."

"Apologies if I am starting to remind you of your mother," Yoshimo said. "But you have a visitor in the common room."

"Save me the mystery," Finn groaned. "Who is it?"

"It is our Miss Aerie. She asked to speak with you."

Finn groaned again and rolled out of bed. He was surprised Aerie was there, and he wondered what she would have to say. Hopefully she wouldn't tell him one of their mules had started levitating. But he pulled on his boots and hurried downstairs as quickly as he could.

"Morning," he said, sitting down next to the girl. "I have to say, I didn't expect to see you here."

Aerie looked up with rather red eyes. Her long hair looked dishevelled and if possible she seemed even paler than before. That she'd survived the previous day was surprising enough; little wonder she looked rough.

"No, and I did not think of coming myself. I should, really…I did want to say thank you for everything you did. You…you saved us. Poor Kalah… He was always a little hot-tempered, but I never thought…"

"Don't worry about it," he interrupted. "We did our job, I suppose. I'm just sorry we couldn't…well. You know."

"Save Quayle," the girl nodded, rubbing her nose a little. "Yes. But, that is actually why I am here. The guard is making us all move out today. Just like that, they want us gone…and we have done nothing wrong! But. They took Uncle Quayle's body away. They said they would see him buried, but I know they would never give him the proper rites. He deserves that. He has done so much for me… I… I couldn't bear to go, without saying goodbye…"

"So you want me to…go to his funeral?" Finn asked slowly.

"No," Aerie said, looking up. "Not unless you want to, of course. But his funeral won't be for days, yet. Pauper ceremonies are not a matter of urgency. And by that time the circus will be far away."

"And…" he said, trying polite as he could to get her to come to the point.

"And…I don't have very much coin. Not anymore. Not since, well… You certainly deserve it, but I…"

"You want the gold back, Aerie?" Finn asked. "Tell you what. You can have it. All of it."

"I… I don't understand," she stammered.

"What's to understand? You can have it all back," Finn told her. "I'll go get it for you. Just…don't tell anyone else, aye? I'll never live it down."

He didn't think it was possible for the girl's eyes to get any wider, but he was wrong.

 _"_ _Oh._ You… You'd do that? I knew you were kind. I could tell, the first time we spoke. That's why I came looking for you. But I didn't really come here to get my money back. I just hoped that maybe…you might help pay for my lodgings till the funeral was over? I knew it was a lot to ask, but I never thought… Oh, thank you! _Thank you!_ Thank you so much!"

Her sad face suddenly brightened as she burst into a happy smile. Finn felt his face turning red. The girl thought he was kind? She wasn't the best judge of character. But then, neither was he.

"Right, just…keep it down, aye?" he said, raising a hand.

She could keep the gold. It wasn't so much to him anymore, he had plenty. But the girl kept smiling.

"You don't know what this means to me," she said, rambling onward. "I was wondering how I'd even catch up to the circus afterwards… Belinda was worried, but I wouldn't let her talk me out of it. I knew Baervan would help me find a way. Oh, thank you, Baervan!"

She held out her long hands in an impromptu gesture to her god. Finn rubbed his forehead and gestured to the barmaid.

"Well…hopefully you will find some better lodgings than this place," he said. "No place for a young girl on her own, that's for sure."

"I know… Uncle Quayle always said this was the worst tavern in the whole of Amn!" she laughed. "I did wonder what all the fuss was about. Surely nothing could be worse than The Dog's End. That's in Keczulla. Have you ever been there?"

"I've no idea," Finn sighed. "But really…you aren't staying in this place, are you?"

He noticed a lumpy sack at the girl's feet. It seemed like she intended to stay a while.

"It looks bad here…but I'm used to sleeping in a wagon," Aerie said, laughing quietly. "And it's only for a few days. Besides, _you_ _'_ _re_ here. I don't think anyone would bother me with you around, do you?"

"Best hope not," Finn replied.

The barmaid brought him a much-needed ale and he took a drink. It seemed they had adopted a pet. But as the girl said, it was only for a few days. And in spite of everything, he did feel better offering to give back the gold. She was probably an orphan. Most likely. He hadn't seen any other elves at the circus, anyway. And he didn't think the old gnome was any real relation…or so he hoped.

"I'll talk to Bernard, see if we can get you a room," Finn said. "Hey, look…here comes Jaheira. We'll tell her you're stopping…and, I…"

But he broke off, distracted by someone else. It was Lehtinan. The sallow-faced man saw him, and his expression turned into an ugly frown. He raised a hand, and gestured to Finn.

"Listen, Aerie…you stay with Jaheira, all right?" he said, standing up.

"Why, is something the matter?" the girl asked.

"No, just…ask if she'll get you a room. I've got to go," he said quickly.

He only had time to nod at the confused-looking Jaheira, then followed Lehtinan out back. After his adventures last night Finn hadn't quite felt up to facing the pit, but Lehtinan wouldn't have forgotten their little date.

...

Finn tailed Lehtinan to his office. When they were both inside, one of the man's guards locked the door. Finn didn't think that boded well for him, and he was right. Lehtinan swung around, and hit him hard across the head with a black club.

"I think your memory needs a little work, boy," Lehtinan spat. "Does that help any?"

 _"_ _Sorry,_ _"_ Finn groaned.

"Sorry, you fool! I had some very _discriminating_ patrons lined up to see your fight. People who don't _like_ being disappointed. You have cost me a great deal of gold. Have you got anything at all to say for yourself, or are you just stupid?"

"Sorry…" Finn said again, blinking at the blood which was flowing into his eyes. "I had a…job. Had a bit of a late night."

"Oh, now isn't that convenient," Lehtinan hissed. "Now let me tell you _something._ You work for me now, you understand? You don't run off when you're scheduled to fight. When I say _fight,_ you _fight._ Do you need another little tap to help that sink in? Maybe I should just hit you right in the brains, to make sure."

Lehtinan swung his club again, but he didn't hit Finn in the head this time. It swung low and caught him right between the legs. Finn groaned and did his best to fight off the pain.

 _"_ _Tonight, boy,_ _"_ Lehtinan said, prodding him in the chest with the club. "Be there tonight, or I'll see to it that you go straight down the sewers. Do I make myself clear?"

 _"_ _Aye,_ _"_ Finn spat.

"Good. And just to make it a little more clear…tonight, you don't get paid. Need to make up the loss somehow. Now get out of my office."

He sat behind the desk and proceeded to ignore him. Finn groaned again and hobbled to the door.

At least Salema wasn't around. He'd been stupid to think that Lehtinan would ignore him while he was off on another job. He had stumbled into a double life. How much longer could this go on? Could he just duck out every other night, kill a man, and slip back again? But maybe he wouldn't have long to worry about it.

He went back up to his chamber to wash his bloody head. But he was soon interrupted by a curt knock on the door.

It was Jaheira. She gave him a look, but thankfully he was spared a lecture about his appearance.

"Well…it appears I now have a room-mate. A young elven girl named Aerie. Did you tell her she could stay with us?" the woman demanded.

"I did, yeah…but it's only for a few days," he said. "But why is she with you? We can afford a separate room."

"Because there was nowhere else to put her!" Jaheira exclaimed in a whisper. She looked around like she might be overheard. "It is a high trade day, and Bernard says the tavern is full. She has set a pallet on the floor!"

"Right, but…is that a problem?" Finn asked. "She seems all right."

"No, it is not a _problem_ _…_ but I do not care for company. Besides, she is an elf, and they do not sleep. What is she to do while I am in bed every night? Not go down to the common room, certainly. The patrons here would eat her alive."

Finn sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but…it's only for a few days, Jaheira. Feel sorry for the poor kid. She's here for a funeral."

"Yes, I know…" she replied, gritting her teeth. "She has just been telling me more than I ever needed to know about gnomish burial rites. It has been a lengthy conversation."

Finn chuckled in spite of himself, and Jaheira glared at him. Up the hall Jaheira's chamber door opened, and Aerie stuck her head out.

"Jaheira…" she called quietly. "There are some leaves and acorns on your table. Is that an altar? I didn't want to move them, just in case…"

"One moment," the druid replied with a groan, then turned to Finn. "I had been intending to check on Xan this morning," she told him. "But perhaps you might go in search of him, since I am now _occupied?_ _"_

"Yeah, no problem," Finn said. He'd take any excuse to get out of the Copper Coronet. As long as he was back by the evening, that was. He didn't much doubt that Lehtinan would see him turned into troll bait if he missed another fight. He said a cheerful farewell to the two women, and headed out the door.

...

He made the long, long walk up to the Government District, much slower than he had the last time. He didn't really think the guard would do anything to Xan, but if they had…there wasn't a lot he could do about it, anyway.

He reached Xan's inn, and felt a bit of relief when the stiff-looking manservant told him that the elf was there. The man disappeared up the stairs, and returned a few moments later.

"The elven master will see you," he told Finn in a formal tone.

Finn went up the steps and knocked on his door. The _elven master_ called out shortly for him to enter.

Xan was sitting at the desk, his back hunched as he scribbled something on a parchment. There was still a great stack of books on the floor near his feet. Finn coughed a little, but Xan said nothing.

"Hey, Xan… You all right?" Finn asked.

"Would it matter if I said no?" he quipped, still writing. "But you may save your concern, if you have any. I am well enough."

"Obviously I do have concern, or I wouldn't be here," Finn told him. "Jaheira wanted to know if you were okay, after our little _doings_ yesterday."

"Yes, yes, fine," Xan snorted. "And you are not under arrest yourself, I take it?"

"Not exactly a charitable lot, are they?" Finn whistled. "But no, we're all right. Even got a chest of gold for our trouble. You could have a share too, if you want. We'd have been up against it without your help."

"Thank you, but I have no need of your gold," he said. "But since we have determined we are all safe and happy, I do need to get on with my work."

Finn looked at him hard. Xan hadn't even so much as glanced up since he'd been in the room.

"You sure you're all right?" he asked.

He remembered the elf could be a little… _moody_ at times. But even so, his brusque behaviour seemed odd.

"Quite sure, thank you."

"Then why don't you look at me?"

Xan sighed sharply and stabbed his quill back in the inkwell. He turned around and glared at Finn.

"Are you quite satisfied it is me?" he asked.

"Yeah…I guess."

Finn sighed himself. Apparently, Xan didn't take stress very well.

"That Aerie is staying with us for a few days," Finn heard himself saying. "She wants to see her uncle buried proper."

"And then what is to become of her?" Xan asked.

Finn shrugged. "I don't know. Going back to the circus, I reckon."

"The girl is not truly Avariel, then," he said thoughtfully. "Though I find it hard to place her."

"What's Avariel?" Finn asked again.

"The winged elves…the lost race of my people," he told him. "They were isolated for so long that they almost retreated into myth. I have never met any, nor even know of anyone who has. But I suppose her wings were just another of that mad gnome's conceits."

"I suppose so," Finn said. "The circus has been kicked out of town, real quiet like. Guess the guards don't want anyone to know what really happened."

 _"_ _What really happened,_ _"_ Xan scoffed. "Oh, but if the people of this city had half an idea… But what would it matter? Fools are ever blind."

He turned back to the desk and picked up his quill again. But his hand paused in mid-air, and as he hesitated a blob of indigo ink fell from the pen and splattered onto the paper. Xan muttered a curse under his breath, and crumbled the parchment in his hands.

"I know you're just going to tell me off…but are you _sure_ you're all right?" Finn asked again. "Did the guard have words with you, or what?"

 _"_ _Guards_ _…_ No. No. I merely found myself bound in a room with several masked and hooded individuals, who had some rather _pointed_ questions for me. It is not truly an experience I would care to repeat."

"What, the Cowled Wizards?" Finn exclaimed.

"They were not so kind as to introduce themselves, but that is what I gather," Xan replied.

He suddenly rose to his feet and tossed the paper into the fire. Finn didn't know why he had the fire up; the sun was bright outside and the place was hot as an oven. But he could see the remains of other parchment among the ashes.

"What did they say to you?" he asked.

"It does not matter," he said quickly. "But their message was fairly obvious. _We are watching you._ And I have enough difficulty in my life as it is without earning their ire."

He let out a long breath and went to stare out the window.

"I'm sorry…" Finn began.

"Why? There was nothing you could do. I would say you are not to blame, though I wouldn't go that far."

"Right…because I asked for your help. Honestly, if I'd thought…"

"Oh, but you don't understand what I mean," he sighed. "Never mind. I would just like to get on with my work, if you please."

"All right," Finn said. "But if you need any help…"

"You have been enough help as it is," Xan said, rather harshly.

Finn scowled. If Xan had been a guest of the Cowled Wizards he could understand why he was so tense. But there wasn't much else to be said. Finn muttered something brief in parting and headed back out the door. As he turned away he could hear the sound of the lock clicking behind him.

So much for that, then. Finn could put Jaheira's mind at ease, at least. He drifted rather slowly back to the Copper Coronet, to await the night.

...

A long afternoon awaited him. Aerie had proven herself to be a little chatterbox, even if she did seem nervous as a rabbit much of the time. Finn sat with her in the common room, keeping her amused while Jaheira meditated upstairs. She in turn told him story after story about her life on the road.

"…And you should have seen the look on that guard's face when Uncle Quayle told him he could set a paper on fire, just by looking at it."

"And did he?" Finn said idly.

"Only after the guard bet him twenty gold he couldn't," Aerie giggled. "But then he took off his spectacles and held them over the paper. The sun burnt a hole right through it! That man looked ever so cross!"

Finn chuckled a little, but his gaze kept meandering around the room.

"Seems like he was a clever sort," he remarked.

"Oh, yes. Quayle was one of the smartest people I ever knew," she said solemnly. "You know, he trained as an illusionist. Of course, that was before he came to Amn."

"And then he couldn't use magic anymore?"

"Well…Quayle always said there were ways around the Cowled Wizards," Aerie said quietly. "Out in the provinces the wizards don't pay so much attention. Not like in Athkatla… But of course, he didn't use magic during the shows. That would be too dangerous, he said."

"Too bad your Kalah didn't have the same idea," Finn said.

Aerie sighed and looked down at the table.

"Yes. Poor Kalah. I wish… I wish he wasn't dead."

Finn looked at her in surprise.

"Not even after everything he did?"

"I know what he did was cruel," she said quickly. "But he didn't really hurt anyone, not really. I don't believe he wanted to hurt anyone at all. He just got…carried away. Like falling down a hill… Going faster and faster, till you can't stop. I didn't know how far he'd gone… I would have tried to stop it. But now he's dead."

Finn clenched his teeth. He could feel a sting in her words.

"If it weren't for him, you wouldn't have a funeral to go to," he reminded her. "And I don't think you'd much fancy spending the rest of your life as an ogre's pleasure slave, would you? He got what was coming to him."

Aerie shuddered at his words.

"I know… I know it seems hard to understand," she said. "But Baervan does not approve of such harsh justice. Kalah would have got his due, I'm sure. But the guards said they won't even release his body for a funeral. No one will mourn him. Does that mean I can't feel sorry for him?"

"No," Finn said. "I just think you ought to feel more sorry for your uncle. He fought and died to save _you._ _"_

Aerie said nothing. She hunched her thin shoulders and looked down at the small beer she'd been nursing. Finn sighed and reached for his ale.

"We used to play together, when we were younger," Aerie said quietly. "Kalah and me. He said he'd build me a castle, and we could stand on the ramparts and throw cabbages down at the knights who tried to overrun the keep. Isn't that funny? He was my friend. And I will miss him."

"I'm sorry, then," Finn said.

"I suppose you did what you needed to do," she replied.

"Well. Listen, I… Could you go back up to Jaheira's room? She ought to be done by now. There's…something I need to do," he said.

"I'm not sure she really wants me there," Aerie remarked. "I could just sit here for a while. I don't think anyone would bother me."

"Just the same…" he began, but he was relieved at the sudden sight of Minsc at the tavern door. He waved the big man over, and he came cheerfully to the table.

"What's this? Little Aerie! Boo says he is very glad to see you," Minsc said.

 _"_ _Ah,_ who is Boo?" the girl asked, sounding rather hesitant.

"Why, he is only the bravest warrior in all of the world!" the man announced. "Strong and hardy, fearless in battle, wise in words, noble in heart!"

"And he's…here?" she said, looking around.

"He's a hamster," Finn remarked.

 _"_ _Oh!_ _"_ said Aerie. She laughed in surprise as the big man let loose the mighty warrior onto the table. He scurried about sniffing for crumbs, not looking too much worse the wear for his grand battle with the ogre mage.

"He's very cute," Aerie said.

The fuzzy beast ambled over to her, and she gave it a quick scratch on the head.

 _"_ _Cute?_ Boo is brave! He is strong! But yes…he is rather cute," Minsc agreed. "See how soft are his mighty ears!"

Finn chuckled a little.

"Minsc… Do you think you and Boo could keep this lady entertained for a while?"

"But of course. We have many tales to keep her in awe! But is friend Finn leaving?"

"Afraid so," he said, standing up rather reluctantly. "You take care, all right?"

He nodded at Aerie and she smiled up at him, cuddling the little brown creature in her arms. He ran up her shoulder and she squealed in laughter. Finn left the two to chatter, and he went back up to his room.

...

It was still early, but he didn't want to be late. Easier now to sneak away from the tavern while everyone else was occupied. Finn didn't want any questions. He only wanted tonight to be over with.

The guards let him in back, and he went straight to Lehtinan's office. The man looked up from his work with a scowl.

 _"_ _Well._ Decided to join us tonight, I see?"

"Aye," Finn said.

"Showing a bit of sense at last," he remarked. "We'll find you paired with a good match."

"What about the other man?" Finn asked.

"What about him? He's dead," Lehtinan said briefly. "Get yourself down to the pit. Warm up a bit. Fight's not for hours yet."

Finn sighed, but he left Lehtinan to his work. He went out into the corridor, where he had the bad luck to run into Salema.

"Well, well. Still alive, I see. Lucky for you that Lehtinan has a high opinion of your skills."

"Does he, now?" Finn said.

"No one stands him up and gets away with it," she told him. "I went down to the pits last night just to see you perform. A pity."

She clucked at him a little, though Finn found it hard to read her expression.

"And who did you see instead?" he asked.

"Oh, Hendak filled in."

Finn looked at her in surprise.

"Came to your chamber at last?"

Salema now looked a little cross.

"No…he was in the pit. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

She walked away without any mention of a date. Still sore about this Hendak, it seemed.

The waiting was the worst bit. The weapon master directed Finn to the practice area, but he wasn't much in the mood. Taking swings at straw-filled dummies didn't do much for him. Finn freshened his grip on the sword, and tried not to think about the man he would face tonight.

But the hours went by, and it was time. Finn didn't feel like he had the other night. There was no black veil over his eyes. In truth, he was feeling a little nervous. He could hear the noise of the crowd outside the door. He wished he could disappear like a rat into the sewers, forget all about everything. But he needed to get through tonight.

His heart leaped as the door drew open. Finn stepped forth into the pit, his eyes blinking in the torchlight. The crowd was on their feet. He ignored them. Now it was time to fight.

The other door drew open, and Finn stiffened in surprise. There was no man there, but a woman. She wore leather armour, and carried a blade and a shield. Her bright red hair was bound up tightly on her head. She saw Finn and screamed out a battle cry, rough as a raven.

They had him paired against a woman? She looked sturdy, but she was at least a foot and a half shorter than he was. It didn't seem like a fair fight, but that was no concern of his right now.

He swung his blade hard but it bounced off the woman's shield. The force of the blow vibrated up Finn's arm. She launched her own strike in return, and he only just managed to parry her blow. He swung again, driving her back a pace.

She was fast, this woman. She compensated for her lack of strength with devilishly quick sword blows, always managing to duck behind that shield whenever Finn lined up a strike.

He could see what she was doing. She was trying to wear him out. The crowd above were hooting and carrying on, clearly entertained by his inability to get past that shield. Finn was starting to get angry now, though he couldn't tell if it was directed more at the woman, or the crowd above.

He knew what he needed to do. Finn dove at her again, this time aiming low, but the woman jumped neatly over his blade. She took a swing of her own but he blocked it with his sword, driving her own blade back. As soon as her blade was down he grabbed her shield in his off-hand. Using all his strength he twisted it backwards, arm and all. There was a sharp crack and the woman screamed as she went down.

She cursed at him in a language he didn't know. Like a wounded dog she limped away, trying to find her feet again.

Finn had his chance. There was no way she could stop him delivering the final blow. But somehow he hesitated. The woman's arm was broken; her shield dangled helplessly from her side. The woman glared at him with stony eyes and held out her blade in challenge. Finn looked at her.

"You surrender?" he called over, trying to make himself heard over the crowd.

 _"_ _Never_ _…_ _dog_ _…"_ the woman replied.

He could see she was in agony. This was pointless. He knew he was the winner; the roaring crowd above knew he was the winner. But a warrior's pride stopped the woman from surrendering. Finn took his chance, and sheathed his blade.

The surprising howling of the crowd filled his ears. The woman stared at him warily, no less surprised than the crowd.

 _"_ _What_ _…_ _what you do?_ _"_ she asked.

"I'm calling time on this," he shouted over. "Just put your sword away. We don't need to do this any more."

 _"_ _Are you_ _…_ _a fool?_ _"_ she exclaimed.

"Maybe. But I don't want to fight anymore. Just surrender, all right? You can fight another day."

Surely this woman wasn't so stubborn that she would die rather than face defeat. Money wasn't worth ought if you were dead. She stared at him hard, regarding him with that stony gaze. But slowly she sheathed her own blade.

"You…help me with my shield?" she asked him.

Cautiously Finn went up to her. She was still tense, though he couldn't blame her. The crowd was shouting, jeering in his ears. They sounded angry. But he didn't care. He only promised Lehtinan he would fight; maybe he'd be pleased he spared him another warrior. Maybe.

He took the woman's shield in his hands and tried carefully as he could to free it from her snapped arm. He saw her eyes; they were cold and grey as the sea, but they seemed to regard him almost in wonder. But as he focused his attention on his task he heard the woman speak.

"You…are a brave man. Go free now."

 _"_ _Eh?_ _"_ Finn said, but he didn't have time to think about what she meant. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her reach into her boot. He saw a blinding flash of cold steel, but only for a moment. The next instant he was seized by a burning hot pain in his side. The woman's blade had found the soft spot behind the breast plate, and it buried to the hilt in his ribs.

Finn didn't see anything else then. A black wave hit him. Somehow he pulled the dagger from his flesh, screaming at the pain of fire. It was dripping red with blood. He turned it to the woman and stabbed it deep within her white neck.

The dagger went clean through. Blood sprayed out like a fountain, soaking him and reddening his eyes. In a daze Finn thought of the fountains in the Government District. _The flowers_ _…_ _gold_ _…_ _red flowers. Red like blood._ The image was melting before his eyes.

He could hear the roaring of the crowd. Was it the crowd, or a waterfall? A torrent of water burst over him, red at first, then flowing blacker. Finn tried to stand but he couldn't. The current was too strong. Blood was everywhere. He collapsed to the ground, feeling the cold of stone beneath him. He closed his eyes, and the world mercifully went dark.

...

When he opened his eyes he could see a woman's face looking down on him. Not the woman from the pits; it was Salema. She drew in a deep breath and sighed.

 _"_ _Well, well._ The Ravager awakes. Didn't quite live up to your nickname tonight."

Finn tried to sit up, but a burning pain in his side made him lie back on the bed. He looked around. He was on a bed in a windowless room. His shirt was gone and his torso was wrapped in bandages like a mummy. He drew a breath and felt pain.

 _"_ _Where am I?_ _"_ he asked.

"Still in the pits," Salema told him. "The healer didn't think you would live to see the morning. Yet look at you…alive and kicking."

Finn only groaned. Salema dipped a cloth in a bowl. She squeezed out the water and dabbed his head with it. The rag was cool, and smelled of lavender.

"The woman…is she dead?" he asked.

"Yes. And you came very close to being dead yourself. Whatever came over you, silly boy? The pit is no place for chivalry."

Finn scowled. "It wasn't that. She was down. She couldn't fight. Why should I kill her? Just to please those…blood-thirsty nobles? It's stupid."

"Stupid it may be, but that's what brings in the coin. Only one walks away. One, or none. Those are the rules. I thought you knew that."

Finn didn't reply. The chamber door opened, and Lehtinan stepped inside.

"Is he awake? _Hmph._ I don't know what you're made of, boy, but it's solid as steel. And nowhere thicker than between your ears. You're lucky I didn't just leave you to bleed to death after that _farce._ _"_

"What's the matter? She's dead," Finn coughed, regarding the man with a scowl.

"And a good thing, too. All the bets were in your favour, and if there had been an upset… You don't ever pull a stunt like that again, you understand? Or I'll kill you myself!"

"Right, right," Finn replied. He managed with effort to sit up. "So tell me…am I ready to take on Hendak yet?"

Lehtinan sneered.

"I'm starting to think I'd better pair you up now, before you go and get yourself killed by some second-tier fighter! But we'll see. We'll see. Just you recover yourself. I'll let you know when you're up next."

He turned and stormed away, followed as ever by his silent guards. Salema watched him go, and a low whistle escaped her lips.

"Goodness! He really must have a great deal of coin riding on you. But if I were you, I wouldn't let it go to my head. Just be smart."

"If I was smart, I'd be a mage," Finn remarked. "But you can help me out a little bit."

"Oh, and how is that?" she said archly.

"I want to meet Hendak."

Salema's little smile vanished. Finn couldn't tell if her expression was one of surprise, or fear.

"You can't meet Hendak."

"Why not? He's a man, isn't he? He must be _somewhere_. I want to see him. I want to look him in the eye."

Salema shook her dark curls.

"No…no, you can't. Lehtinan would never allow it."

"Well, what about Hendak? He's got a say in it, surely. You don't need to be there too. Just ask him. He says no, then fair enough. But I want to meet him."

She tossed her head slightly, and regarded him with a strange look.

"No, I don't think so. But seeing as you are alive, I am going back to my room. It's been a long night, and I want to go to bed."

There were no veiled offers in her words. Salema turned away without another look, and left Finn to himself.

Finn groaned deep and ran his hands through his filthy hair. What was this madness? Why was he so obsessed with this man? Hendak was just another fighter. Probably living the high life in some villa somewhere in the city. Maybe he was somebody important, who didn't want his real name known. But not knowing was the worst thing. It ate at him slowly, a little worm burrowing inside his brain.

He dressed slowly, wincing every time he bent his waist. The guards let him out of the pits and he made his way out. But a horrid noise soon made him stop in the passage. It echoed around, battering the stone walls. It was a ghost, an animal in pain…no, it was human. A cry of deep agony.

The fights were done for the night, it wasn't from the pit. Finn listened for a moment, wondering, but he soon went back to the tavern with a sigh.

...

The next day was silent and stale. Finn avoided everyone. His ribs were still stiff, but the wound seemed to be mending. He felt a heavy kind of bitterness weighing on him. _Hendak_ _…_ _Hendak_ _…_ Why was it he could think of nothing but Hendak? His name kept bouncing around his head like he was some girl Finn was sweet on. Finn left the tavern on his own, hoping that a walk would clear his head.

It didn't, of course. He spend pointless hours drifting around the city, not really seeing anything around him. But at least by now he knew what he was going to say to Lehtinan. After Hendak, he was done. No more fights. He could kill him, and that would be enough. Lehtinan could threaten all he wanted, but he could be damned.

It was dark by the time Finn drifted back to the Coronet. He wasn't worried about being late; Lehtinan wouldn't likely have a fight lined up for him tonight anyway.

He could see his friends sitting at a table, but luckily he managed to slip past in the crowded room. He didn't feel much at all like chatting tonight. But he did feel in desperate need of a piss. The privy was out back and it wasn't likely anyone would notice him.

He slipped out the back door to the yard where the privies were. It was dark there, though a single lantern helped Finn to count the rats that were exploring the place. They ran off at his approach and he unlaced his trousers with a grateful sigh. The water had barely started flowing though when he heard a voice behind him.

"You do have the world in your hands, don't you?"

 _"_ _Ah,_ beg pardon?" he said.

Not a man's voice this time, at least. Finn could keep his dagger in his belt. He turned to see a woman standing there. Her tight trousers showed off her slight frame, and she kept herself in the shadows. But something about the woman's voice was odd.

"Oh, don't concern yourself. I am not here to take advantage of a vulnerable moment," she assured him. "I only sought a private place for which to speak."

"It's private, all right," Finn muttered, hastily lacing his trousers back up. "What do you want?"

"I saw you last night. That performance of yours in the arena. It was…interesting, to say the least."

Finn could feel his face turning red.

"You might say that. Though if you lost your coin I can't help you. All bets are final, and all that."

The woman laughed a little, and it felt strange in his ears. It wasn't a pleasant sound. She shook her head, and lowered her hood.

"No, no…nothing like that. But I wanted to see if you lived up to your reputation."

Finn looked at her in surprise. She was an elf, another elf. Was there a wildwood meeting in town?

"And have I?" he asked through gritted teeth.

She leaned up against the door and shrugged.

"It was not quite what I was expecting. But you are still alive. That is something, at least."

"Well, I'm glad you're satisfied. Or not. But if you'll pardon me, I need to get back inside," he told her.

"Oh, but if you would just wait a moment," she said. "Truthfully, I was asked to come here by another. My employer would like to arrange a meeting."

"And who's that, then?"

"She will tell you her name herself," the woman replied. "She has become aware of your… _reputation_ …and she feels you may come to a mutually beneficial relationship."

"Is that a long-winded way of saying she's looking to hire mercenaries?" Finn said bluntly. "If it is, tell her she can ask me in person."

Finn walked past the woman but he felt a strange kind of tingling as he went, almost as though he expected her to stick a dagger in his back. But the woman kept talking.

"Mercenaries…perhaps. My mistress is wealthy. But she can pay you with far more than gold. She has the answers to many questions, and sees so much that is hidden. I am certain it would be _enlightening_ for you to speak with her."

Finn turned back with a scowl.

"Answers to _what_ sort of questions, exactly?"

He could see a little smile creeping out of the woman's mouth.

"It is not for me to say. Speak with her, and she will tell you more."

"So where is she, then?" he asked.

"She is in different places at different times. If you wish to speak with her, meet me tomorrow night at the great obelisk in the Graveyard District. Come when the temple bells strike but once, and I shall be there."

"Night in the Graveyard District…that doesn't get much shadier," Finn remarked. "How about a nice tavern instead?"

"Are you frightened?" the woman sneered. "But I give you my word, you have nothing to fear from this meeting. Only mind that the graveyard warden does not discover you in the meantime… Farewell, Finnigan."

She drew her hood up, and Finn stared in surprise as the woman clambered neatly over the back wall, and was gone.

...

 _Okay, okay...The reunion between Anna and Finn is coming next chapter...I promise!_


	9. For Remembrance

Finn watched her go with a heavy scowl on his face. How did she know his name? No one ever called him by his full name. He didn't think anyone even knew it, apart from Jaheira. He barely remembered it himself. And what sort of _answers_ did this mysterious woman claim to have? It stank worse than a fish that had been left in the sun. But Finn groaned and shrugged it off. He was too tired to think tonight. He only wanted to rest.

He turned to go back inside, but stopped at the sudden sound of a scuffle. There was a row inside and it was coming his way. A group of men tumbled out of the Coronet, mixed together in an angry ball of fists and curses.

 _"_ _Have that, ye ponce!_ _"_

 _"_ _Kick him! Kick him!_ _"_

Finn stood back; brawls were a nightly event there, nothing new. It was three against one by the look of it. A trio of roughs against a nobleman. They had the man down on the ground, punching and kicking him. The nobleman tried in vain to shield his head from the blows, shouting out curses of his own.

 _"_ _Dogs! You will feel the wrath_ _…"_

Wrath of what he didn't say, as one of the ruffians kicked him hard in the stomach. The man wheezed and coughed, gasping for breath.

Finn just wanted to get back inside, but he couldn't get to the door. Those men didn't show any sign of letting up, though. Whatever that nobleman did, it must have really pissed them off.

He didn't want to get involved; it was no business of his. But he was starting to feel like a twat for just standing there idly watching the match. But one of the toughs took matters into his own hands.

"What're you looking at, arsehole?" he demanded, pointing at Finn.

"Me? Nothing, mate. I just want to get inside," Finn replied.

"Aye? Well, clear off!" the man shouted.

"And how the fuck am I meant to do that?" Finn shouted back. "You're blocking the door. Fucking _move!_ _"_

He was getting fed up with this. The ruffians were growing rather bored with kicking the sack of potatoes on the ground, and they turned their attention to him.

"He thinks he's tough, this one," a man said.

"Prob'ly back 'ere looking for a date," another commented.

"Right…just clear out," Finn said, feeling himself growing tense.

"Naw…come on, lads!" the third one shouted.

Some men would do anything for a fight. Their blood was hot, and the cheap ale made them hotter. But Finn didn't even bother to draw his sword; those lads were drunk and out of breath. The first one barrelled into him, but he just laid a punch hard as he could into his gut. The man groaned and went down. Finn kicked him just as hard, giving him back some of what the nobleman had taken.

The others drove into him but they stood as much chance as their mate did. The scuffle was over in a matter of minutes, and the three men dragged themselves back into the tavern.

"We'll get you for that!" one of them threatened. "See what Mister F. thinks of it, aye?"

But Finn had never heard of Mister F., and he didn't care regardless. He brushed himself off and went over to the nobleman, who had managed to pull himself into a sitting position on the cobblestones.

 _"_ _Damn those_ _…_ _filthy swine to the_ _…_ _Nine Hells!_ _"_ the man said, still sounding rather wheezy.

"You all right?" Finn asked.

He looked the man over. He probably wasn't much older than Finn himself, he reckoned, but something about him made him seem older. Probably the short beard and the stiff way he was dressed. Plenty of rich folks came to the Coronet for a bit of excitement, but this lad looked like an acolyte in a temple. Any more starch in his clothes and he'd struggle to get his boots on. His face was puffy and bruised, with a nasty black mark spreading across one eye. The man spat blood onto the ground and growled.

"Am I all right? You have a cheek for asking. As though I have not endured enough, without facing the stares of idle gawkers!"

Finn grimaced. "Sorry, mate…but here even the _guards_ don't bother to wade into fights. But I saw them off. Be thankful for that."

"Yes…as though I were in any doubt that this was a vile den of corruption. I suppose you were not truly to blame. A lifetime of sin creates cowardice in the soul."

Finn's mouth opened to reply, but it closed again in surprise. The man had pulled himself up and began chanting under his breath. A blue flash of light suddenly surrounded him, and the black mark on his face melted away like snow.

"You need not stare. Or are you so unfamiliar with clerics in this place?" the man said.

"Well, there's a priest of Ilmater who wanders around here, though he don't usually get into brawls," Finn remarked. "Not unless someone takes offence to his preaching. He's a skinny sort, but he can handle himself well enough."

The man laughed grimly.

"I suppose so. But I was not prepared for the onslaught those villains unleashed upon me. I did not even get a chance to raise my mace. It is a shameful thing."

He dusted off his stiff clothes. He was shorter than Finn, but his shoulders were broad, and he didn't look like a weakling.

"You owe those lads money?" Finn asked.

"You think I would consort with such creatures?" the man snorted. "I am slave to no vice. I have come here on behalf of another. A good woman begged for my aid, and I felt honour-bound to provide what assistance I could."

"Well…I think those lads have ducked out of here, for tonight at least," Finn said. "Better luck next time."

He started towards the door, but the man stopped him.

"Wait, if you could. You seem to have a little honour about you. I seek information in this place, yet the rats here have little to say to someone such as myself. If you could help me on my search, you would greatly help the cause of righteousness."

"Sorry," Finn said. "You want knowledge, talk to the barkeep. He knows everyone in this town…just about. I don't have the time."

Helping the cause of righteousness sounded like a bit of a headache. He went to go past the man, but suddenly he stopped. For the first time he noticed a small patch that was embroidered onto the man's jerkin. A purple heart, crossed in silver. Had he seen that design before?

"You notice my insignia?" the man said, puffing out proudly. "I am Anomen Delryn, servant of Torm, and squire of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart."

"Aye…" Finn hesitated.

"It is good that you recognise my order," the man continued. "All true servants of justice within this city pay her the respect she deserves. We are without equal in Amn, or even across Faerun itself."

Finn nodded, but he didn't really know anything about the _Most Noble Order of Whatsits._ But that sign…he knew it from somewhere. He was sure.

"What are you doing here, then?" he asked the man.

"I will tell you, though perhaps we may find a more private place to speak," Anomen said, regarding a man who had come out back to use the privy.

"Fine…follow me," Finn sighed heavily. All thoughts of rest were now firmly driven from his mind.

...

He kept the man away from the common room, partly out of fear those thugs might be there licking their wounds, and partly to avoid the questions of his own friends. He wasn't about to lead him to his chamber, but he knew the table on the landing was a fairly quiet place to sit. They reached the top of the stairs and Finn gestured for him to sit down.

"I thank you," Anomen said. "Ah, but my blood is still boiling! Would that I had my armour…those ruffians would be staining the ground as we speak. I would not want you to think I cannot defend myself. But I am used to an honourable contest, not such _brawling._ _"_

"No doubt…" Finn said, sitting down across from him. "But about your trouble?"

"Of course, the business. There is a lady, whose name I shall not mention…suffice it to say, she is a noble and pious woman, worthy of great respect…but she is in despair at the behaviour of her son. Since he was a lad, his father and mother wanted nothing more than for him to join our order, to serve the greater good and bring honour to their family. But the son is little more than a layabout, who never appreciated the efforts of his parents. And since the death of his father the lad has given up any pretence of working towards his knighthood."

"Some people…" Finn muttered, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Indeed," Anomen said harshly. "But it is even worse than that. For this lady's son has become involved with some disreputable individuals. Individuals who require _tribute,_ if you understand my meaning."

"Blackmail," Finn said.

"Yes. And a more poisonous snake than a blackmailer I cannot imagine. I believe her son now understands his folly, but it is too late. She has been making payments to these individuals, fearful of what they might do if she ceased. But the situation is intolerable, and she has asked for my aid. My…mother and her were friends once, you understand. I think she feels she can trust me."

"Why not just report it to the guards? Blackmail is illegal, as far as I know."

"Ah, but this lady is most fearful that the indiscretion her son was involved in may be made public. It would be… _awkward_ for them. Forgive me, but I do not wish to relate any more details."

"Suit yourself," Finn shrugged. "But let me guess…you came down here, hoping to threaten the blackmailers, and got yourself thrashed for the effort."

 _"_ _Er,_ yes," Anomen replied, and his cheeks started to flush. "I only know that the lad was indebted to some villain known as Mister F., and that the lady's servant brought the payments to the Copper Coronet. I am a warrior priest, trained to be forthright and bold. I admit, such _intrigue_ is not truly my expertise."

He groaned and ran his hands through his neatly-trimmed hair. Finn let out a long sigh.

"Wish I could help. But I've not heard of anyone named Mister F. in this stinkhole. Lehtinan runs the show here."

"I only fear I have made things worse," Anomen suddenly said. "This woman is a gentle lady, and not one who could cope with a scandal. What shall I do?"

But Finn only shrugged again. Really, he didn't know either. He kept staring at the insignia on the man's jerkin, trying to think of what it reminded him of. He knew it…somewhere. Someone he knew had worn that same crest.

"I suppose I could ask around," Finn said. "See if anyone has heard of this Mister F."

"I would appreciate that," the man replied. "If only I could drag these villains out into the open…how vile it is, these places where the light of justice seems not to touch. It sickens me."

"Me and all," Finn said.

He couldn't help but agree. Anomen rose up from his chair.

"Then I say you are a fair fellow," he proclaimed. "It is heartening, to see that even in such places honest folk may yet be found. What is your name, my good man?"

Finn looked up at the man standing over him, and suddenly his mouth fell open.

 _"_ _Ajantis._ _"_

"I…by Torm, what?" Anomen sputtered.

He seemed genuinely shocked. Finn was no less so.

"Ajantis…" he repeated. "He…he was a paladin. Order of the Radiant Heart."

Anomen just stared at him.

"Aye…he was one of my order. Did you know him? But he fell… A victim of some intrigue in Baldur's Gate."

Finn could only nod. He remembered now. Ajantis, the flame-haired knight. He fought with them for so long. But his most vivid memory was the sight of his neck being carved open.

"I shall take my leave now," Anomen said, shaking off his surprise. "Do send word to me at the High Hall of the Radiant Heart if you have news. Good evening."

He bowed rather stiffly and quickly turned away, not even asking Finn's true name. But Finn just sat there with his head in his hands, remembering.

 **...**

 _A good inn, that_ _'_ _s all I need._

Anna kept repeating that to herself as she wandered blindly down the wide thoroughfare. Her pack was heavy on her back, and she found herself wishing that she hadn't brought so much. But she had no way of knowing when she might be coming home.

The caravan driver had tried to get her to stay at their camp outside the city walls, but she was determined to get into Athkatla before the guards closed the gates for the night. One more night, she couldn't bear it. Finn was somewhere within that city, and she needed to get to him.

At least, she hoped he was.

Really, she had no idea. His letter was so vague… _The City of Coin._ Athkatla. It must be Athkatla. That's what everyone called it. But he could have been in Waterdeep for all she knew.

Those thoughts had followed her all the way from Beregost, but she managed to force them down. Now though, as she wandered amongst the streets of this strange city she felt the hopelessness of her task.

They had barely made it to Athkatla before darkness fell, but even in the fading light Anna could sense how different this city was to Baldur's Gate. There were no cramped and twisting alleys here; wide, bricked streets ran in straight lines, framed on either side by great buildings supported by columns. Many of the roofs rose up in domes, and glass glittered everywhere. Great statues stood on plinths, towering above it all; statues of gods and men, the worthies and dignitaries who provided this city with its wealth.

As she trundled down that street, Anna felt very small indeed. No less for the crowd; even at that hour the street was still teeming. Goods carts and ladies' fine carriages passed by, and the noise of hooves and talk filled her ears. Here and there peddlers tried their luck with the passers-by, and some even sold food to those too busy to stop into a tavern for their supper. But Anna kept moving, too filled with nerves to even think of food.

The caravan had passed through the outlying town of Crimmor before taking the road to Athkatla, crossing over the wide river that ran down from Lake Weng. The Cloud Peaks were not so far away, and Anna admired the sight of their snow-capped peaks stained pink by the sun as it dipped into the sea. Even here the land was hilly, and half the city rose up on a tall mound on the other side of the river.

The caravan driver had urged her to head to Waukeen's Promenade in search of a place to stay for the night. Anna had no idea where it was, but it was easy to find. Conveniently, there were signs pointing her the way.

It was so strange she should be there at all. Even after they passed the border, it never truly dawned on her until now that she was really in Amn.

Even before the Iron Crisis had whipped accusations to a fever pitch, Amn had been always been treated as a neighbour worthy of suspicion by the people who lived north of the Cloud Peaks. Around Beregost, referring to something, or someone as "Amnish" was a mark of derision. It might be fancy, but it wasn't entirely to be trusted. Why, explicitly, was never said…they were just _different_. Or _bastard half-Calishites,_ as Maya once remarked.

Anna rarely paid heed to such talk. Apart from their prejudice against magic, she had no reason to either like or dislike the Amnish. And she knew well enough that away from their homeland, the Amnish were quite happy to invest in the arcane, as well.

But here, faced with this massive city, she couldn't help but feel provincial. There was nowhere like this in the north; she could have crossed over Baldur's Gate entirely in the time it took her to get barely halfway across Athkatla. Maybe Waterdeep, but she'd never been there, anyway. The streets, the buildings, even the clothes people wore…it was all different. And at that moment she felt hopelessly alone.

No less so when she saw the great arches of Waukeen's Promenade rising up in front of her. Was it a castle? The light of torches illuminated the whole of the Promenade, and even on the upper levels she could see people walking. It made the great Sorcerer's Market in Baldur's Gate look like a peddler's stall by comparison.

But Anna gritted her teeth and made her way under those great arches. The caravan driver told her to find an inn called The Seven Veils. It didn't sound promising, but she needed somewhere to stay.

...

The market, or whatever it was, still was crowded in the twilight. Most of the shops were shut, but a few still catered to the many people who were wandering about the place. Light poured out from a terrace where well-dressed nobles laughed as liveried servants brought them food. The scent of it finally whipped up Anna's appetite. She'd had nothing since breakfast.

But she had little idea where this inn was. A politely-dressed couple passed her by, and she turned and spoke to them.

"Good evening," Anna said. "I beg your pardon, but could you…"

"No, I do not think so," the man said, interrupting her.

The woman gave her a sneer and the pair walked off, leaving Anna staring after them.

She felt the sting of it, but looking at the state of her clothes, perhaps she shouldn't be surprised. She didn't exactly look presentable, and with that massive pack on her back she could practically pass as a beggar. And even though it was dark, a part of her worried they could see her scars.

She wandered on again, hoping to find someone she could ask. A pair of women were walking together. They were decently dressed, but didn't seem like nobility. Anna waved to them in a friendly way, and the two women came over.

"Thank goodness. Hello," Anna stammered. "I'm a bit lost. Could you by chance point me to the Seven Veils Inn?"

"The Seven Veils?" one of the women chirped. "You're a traveller, I take it?"

"Yes, just off the caravan," Anna replied, feeling rather thankful the two seemed friendly.

"Welcome to Athkatla, then!" the other woman said. "The jewel of Amn. Are you from the north?"

"Ah, yes, I suppose," Anna replied. "But I was brought up in the Dalelands."

"Indeed," the first woman said. "I once knew someone from there. Suzail, isn't it?"

"Actually, that's in Cormyr," Anna corrected her. "But, I…"

The two women seemed to be crowding her rather close, smiling in a disinterested way. Anna began to feel rather uncomfortable somehow.

"But, if you know the way to the inn?" she said.

"The Seven Veils? Oh, it's that way," the first woman said. "No, up! Over there. You see? Well, goodnight!"

She and her friend suddenly hurried away. Anna had an odd feeling. Instinctively she reached to her belt, and her heart jumped into her throat. Her purse was missing.

 _"_ _Stop!_ _"_ Anna shrieked, calling after the women. _"_ _Stop! Help!_ _"_

But no one seemed to pay her any mind. She could see the women hurrying away. She had no chance of catching them on foot, but magic was faster than an arrow. A spell of holding would put them in their place.

Without thinking Anna raised her hands, but before she could utter a word someone shoved her hard. Anna lost her footing, stumbling to the ground with her heavy pack on. She looked up, glaring at the man who stood over her.

 _"_ _Oops!_ _"_ the man exclaimed. "Begging your pardon there. But you looked like you might be about to get yourself into trouble."

He held out a hand and helped her back on her feet. Anna stared, wondering for a moment if this man was a cutpurse, too. He was smiling kindly, but there was a wary look in his eyes. Suddenly the realisation dawned on her, and Anna gasped.

"Oh, I… I wasn't…"

"Relax there, young lady," the man continued. "I'm not anyone you need to worry about. But I reckoned you were from out of town. It's easy to slip and make a mistake. I've seen it happen before."

"You…you know I'm a…" she said quietly.

"A mage?" the man replied, giving her a little wink. "Why, no one heard it from me. But you stay in my business as long as I have, and you can spot 'em straight away. And those thieves aren't worth it, trust me."

"But they took my purse…" Anna said.

"Was that all your gold?"

"No…" Anna began. She kept most of her coin buried in her pack for safekeeping, thankfully.

"Well, there you go. Now, where is it you're headed to?"

"Ah…The Seven Veils. I was told I should stay there?" Anna said, hesitantly.

"Well, I'd be glad to show you the way. Wouldn't want you to get in any more trouble now, would we?" the man whistled.

He smiled at her, and in spite of everything she found herself smiling back. He looked a middle-aged fellow, with long hair braided back from his face, and though it was greying he seemed quite spry. His features had an almost elvish look about them. Anna followed the man as he led her through the Promenade.

"The Seven Veils is on the middle level," the man told her. "I'd go in myself, though the landlady doesn't think much of my kind."

"What…elves?" Anna heard herself saying.

The man's laugh rang out into the night.

"No! Why, do I look like an elf to you?"

"Well…" she said, feeling embarrassed.

"Ah, don't worry. You'd be right. My dear mother was a half-elven lass. So I suppose that makes me one quarter elf? I can't see in the dark, sadly, though I have it on good authority that I do have very fine cheekbones."

Anna laughed watching the man rub his cheeks vigorously.

"So what does the landlady take issue with, then?" she asked.

"Old Patty? That's easy. She has no tolerance for her departed husband's race."

"And what's that?"

 _"_ _Men!_ _"_

Anna looked at him in surprise, but couldn't help laughing again. The man gave her a bright smile and led her up an endless parade of steps to a door that was set into the arches. A sign above it declared the tavern to be _The Seven Vales_. Anna had clearly misunderstood.

"Well, here you are. Enjoy your stay…and do try to keep your wits about you, aye? Much as it pains me to say it, this town isn't always a friendly place."

"I thank you for your kindness, then," Anna said to him. "But…if I could just ask you one more thing?"

"And what is that, good lady?"

"You wouldn't by any chance know where the Copper Coronet Inn happens to be? I asked the caravan driver, but he didn't seem to know."

The man's eyes went wide, and his smile faded.

 _"_ _Cor,_ _"_ he whistled. "I think you're better off staying with Old Patty. What would you want with that place?"

"Well, I… My husband might be there," Anna said, hesitantly. "Please…it's important."

She managed to squeeze the name of the Copper Coronet out of her driver, but he had seemed reluctant to say anything more. Now she was truly wondering why.

"That's no place to be sticking your nose in," the man remarked. "But…you seem like a decent lass. Tell you what. Come round to my shop tomorrow morning, and we'll see what can be done."

"I will, thank you," Anna said, gratefully. "But where is your shop? This place is enormous."

"Oh, just ask for Ribald," the man said casually. "Everyone knows where I am. But for now, I'd better be getting home. I was just locking up for the night, and the missus is likely to think I've fallen into a vat of ale!"

The man smiled and winked at her again, though Anna thought he looked grave. He went away whistling into the night, and Anna drew open the tavern door with a heavy sigh.

 **...**

Finn opened his eyes. Refreshingly, for once, no one had woken him. He might have gone back to sleep, but his own thoughts were against him this time. He groaned and stiffly rose from bed.

As he dressed he stopped to examine the wound in his side. A purple scar, about two inches long. It looked like he'd taken it three months ago, not the other night. He still felt a bit stiff if he bent the wrong way, but otherwise it was fine. It begged belief.

Finn supposed he should be grateful for that…whatever it was. _Essence._ It kept him alive when he should be dead. But it was something like knowing a feral hound was on the loose, never knowing where, or when, or how it might next strike.

That was life, though. His life. He drew on his good clothes and bounded down to the common room.

Finn was surprised to see Aerie and Minsc sitting together at a table. They were chatting amiably enough that Finn wondered if Minsc wasn't getting over his obsession with the harlot. He wasn't at the brothel, for a change. Finn passed them by, trying to give them a bit of privacy, but Minsc noticed him and called him over.

"Ah, friend Finn! He is awake. Perhaps he would like to join us on our quest!"

"And what quest would that be?" Finn asked, reluctantly sliding up to the table.

He gave Aerie a little smile, and she smiled back.

"We…well, Minsc offered to take me to the Graveyard District today. To see…to see about Quayle, you understand. Although I wouldn't call it a _quest._ _"_

"But Aerie, what greater quest is there than to bury an old friend?" Minsc replied, sounding unusually serious. "How many of our great warrior songs sing about the funeral of heroes? Shall I sing for you the Ballad of Invar? _Many had fallen, four hundred and more_ _…"_

He began belting out the tune in a voice as deep as thunder. Minsc could actually carry a tune pretty well, but it wasn't likely any of the sleepy-looking patrons would appreciate the epic tale of a fallen hero just then.

"Thank you, Minsc…I think that's nice," Aerie said a little loudly, trying to interrupt. "I have heard the song before, I think. But Finn could come with us, if he wants."

"All right," Finn agreed. _The Graveyard District._ It seemed he was destined to find that cheerful-sounding place today.

He hadn't forgotten about that strange woman's offer, though he'd mentioned it to no one. Finn wasn't sure if he'd go to the meeting or not. Maybe a chance to look over the Graveyard District in daylight might decide the matter.

Finn spent half an hour listening to Minsc and Aerie chatter while he drank his breakfast ale. Jaheira wasn't there, and neither was Yoshimo. Finn didn't know where they were, and he didn't ask. None of Lehtinan's goons were sweating in his direction, either, so he reckoned he was off the hook for another day. Finn finished his ale and the trio headed out into the street.

...

The Graveyard District, as it was politely known, made up the extreme southern edge of the city. All the people who lived in Athkatla's sprawling streets ended up there eventually, and the place was like a city in itself. The wealthy families kept tombs the size of houses to maintain their dead, though the poorer folks had to make do with unmarked graves. They always said you couldn't take your coin with you when you died, but Athkatla seemed to be an exception to that rule.

Rich or not, most people had little desire to live next to a giant cemetery, so the district naturally bordered onto the slums. It had its own walls though, to separate the dead from the living, and to keep the living out of the deads' pockets.

From idle talk heard around the Coronet, Finn gathered there were people who made a fair trade selling off the trinkets of the departed, and in some cases, the departed themselves. Apparently a fresh corpse could fetch a great deal of coin in some circles. Finn didn't know why. In his experience, they were common enough.

But it was another warm and sunny day, and not the sort that usually turned one's mind to death. Finn let Minsc and Aerie walk in front of him. The little elf was practically half the man's height, and he frequently stooped down to talk with her. Aerie stepped swiftly and lightly along in her blue frock. Her thick golden hair was plaited back and the braids fell full to her knees. They bounced along as she walked, swaying like charmed snakes.

Finn smiled a little and looked away. They'd found the wall that marked the Graveyard District, though finding an entrance was another matter. At last though they came to a gate. It was open, with no guard on duty, so they went inside.

"We..need to find the chief priest," Aerie said in hushed tones.

Within that city of the dead, the seriousness of their business seemed to impress itself on her again. Even Minsc fell quiet.

It was strange, that place. Although it was under the same blue sky it seemed deathly quiet. On either side of the narrow cobbled paths stood tombs of different sizes, painted in much the same colours as the houses in the city of the living outside.

There were many monuments and inscriptions; declarations of lives well led, or tragically lost, all with invocations to the gods. Outside some of the tombs were offerings of food and flowers. Some had lanterns burning outside the doors, their flames now looking pale and weak in the radiant sun.

A small brown songbird hopped along, chirping as she busied herself in the grass that bordered a tomb. She skipped lightly up to the steps, and began helping herself to an offering of bread that had been left outside.

There were a few people to be seen amongst the tombs, but none of them acknowledged one another. Their purpose was private. Finn and the others followed the path that seemed to be leading them to the centre of the cemetery.

Here were the temples to the various churches that served the city. Not temples in the true sense, as it seemed most of them were only used on funeral days. But there were altars outside to allow mourners to make their petitions. Statues of Helm were there, and Siamorphe, and the great patroness Waukeen. But largest of all seemed to belong to a new looking statue of the Lord of the Dead, Kelemvor.

Indeed, his was the only temple that seemed to be open. It was a long, low building, windowless and sombre.

"I think this might be it," Aerie whispered.

The three of them stepped inside. It was dark in there, and Finn blinked trying to get a sense of the place. There were lanterns along the walls, and rows of benches that faced a central altar. But there didn't seem to be anyone around.

 _"_ _Hello?_ _"_ Finn called out, and he felt Aerie flinch at the sound of his voice.

"Who's that, then?"

Finn jumped himself at the sound of a voice behind them. A figure stepped into the doorway, blocking out the sunlight which filtered in.

It was an old man, bent-backed but still looking wiry and strong. His tunic and trousers were dirty, and he had an unkempt look about him. Finn reckoned he was a gravedigger.

"Priest ain't here," the man told them. "Funeral now up at the Ophal family crypt."

"I… I see. We were looking for…" Aerie stammered.

"Good Aerie wishes to bury her uncle," Minsc answered for her. "Is he here? He is a little man. Larger than Boo, but still quite small."

"Say that again?" the old fellow asked, looking confused.

"There was a gnome brought here a couple days ago," Finn said, attempting some clarity. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Gnome? Oh, aye. Don't see very many of them lot here. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen any," the man said to himself. "They burned him yesterday."

Aerie's pale face began to look sick at the revelation.

"Wh…what? But they said… They told me…"

"He were a charity case, as I recall," the old man continued. "Sorry, missy, but they don't like to keep bodies lying around in the summer. Got to get him seen to, one way or another. Priest decided that, not me. Public health, and all that."

"You burned Aerie's uncle?" Minsc proclaimed. "Boo says it is very rude to burn someone's uncle!"

 _"_ _Rude?_ Be more rude to let the rats get him. And there's worse than that around here, too, believe me," the man spat. "What did you expect, if you can't afford a funeral yourself? You get what's given to you."

But Aerie did not want to hear such practicalities. Tears welled up in her big eyes, and she began to sob.

 _"_ _No_ _…_ _you can_ _'_ _t_ _…_ _I did even get a chance to say goodbye!_ _"_

"Well…don't cry here, missy," the old man said, starting to sound apologetic. "You can still do that. Priest kept the ashes, and I know just where they are. I'll go and fetch 'em for you."

He scuffled off, and Aerie continued to fill the temple with her sobs.

 _"_ _No_ _…_ _Quayle_ _…_ _they didn_ _'_ _t say_ _…_ _they didn_ _'_ _t say the invocation to Garl Glittergold_ _…"_

"Do not fear," Minsc said. He seemed genuinely alarmed at the girl's sobs. "Quayle was a mighty warrior! He will fight through the dark mists to reach the land of his gods!"

He placed a big hand on the girl's thin shoulders, and she continued to cry. Finn didn't say anything; he wasn't much use at comforting people.

At last the old man returned. He bore in his hands a small clay urn, not much bigger than a pepper pot. He gave it to Aerie, and she took it with shaking hands.

"Here you are," the old man said. "Tiny little urn, that. We usually keep these ones for babies…but never mind that. Don't cry, missy. Priest said his prayers over him, he always does. I've known some what don't bother with paupers, but he's a good 'un. If you want, you can leave a few coins in the offering box on your way out, and get another blessing."

He touched his cap and shuffled back out the door the way he came. Aerie cuddled the tiny urn close, cradling it in her arms as if it were her own child.

"Oh, Quayle, Quayle…I'm so sorry," she choked.

Finn suddenly cleared his throat.

"Look, Aerie…you can still say your prayers. Whatever you wanted to say, you can say it now. I'm sure he'll hear you."

He wasn't sure if he would hear, but he couldn't stand the way the girl had been treated. And that girl couldn't seem any more sincere…if the gods weren't total bastards, they'd hear what she had to say. Aerie sucked in a deep breath, and she nodded.

"Yes…I…I could. Not here, though. Outside."

...

The three of them left the temple, though none moved to drop any coins in the box. Outside the temple was a small patch of green grass bordered by flowers. It hadn't been trimmed recently, and the green was peppered with dandelions. Aerie stepped onto the green, into the sun. She wiped her eyes and her nose on her kerchief, and began gathering up the dandelions.

She placed Quayle's urn on the grass, and kneeling began to lay down the bright dandelions in a circle around it.

 _"_ _Here we go, round and round, the blue is up and the green is down. Circle dance and never frown, the gold will rain when he comes to town!_ _"_

Her chant seemed childlike, almost nonsensical, but Aerie carried on laying the flowers in a circle.

 _"_ _And all will play, aloud and long, to dance on the green till the sun goes down._ _"_

She laid the final few flowers down, completing the circle. As she did, Aerie leaned back, and spoke almost in a whisper.

 _"_ _And when night comes, and we find our beds, green and gold shall rest our heads. The stars above are shining bright, glitter gold all through the night. Until the sun it rise again, never forget our golden friend._ _"_

Aerie finished her little chant and leaned back, regarding the small urn on the grass before her. The sun hit the glaze and it almost seemed to twinkle a little. She sighed deep, and looked up at the two men who were standing over her.

"Boo says that was very beautiful," Minsc said solemnly.

"Thank you," Aerie said, sounding rather meek. "The gnomish gods like fun things. I thought… I think Quayle would like it, too."

"I'm sure," Finn sighed.

They all stood in silence for a time. Finn could really feel the heat of the sun hitting his back. The shadows were short. It must be near to the noon hour.

"Minsc… Do you want to take Aerie back to the Coronet?" he said. "I don't know, but…I think we're done here."

"Yes…I think so," Aerie said, sounding like she had just woken up. "But aren't you coming too?"

"No, I…just kind of feel like being on my own for awhile," he told her.

Aerie smiled a little.

"I understand. I suppose I should go and get my things together, anyway… After Quayle…there isn't much point of me being here. Maybe I can get lucky and catch up with the circus."

"You aren't leaving are you?" Minsc said. "Boo says that would make him very sad."

He held up the hamster, who looked around blinking in the light. He looked more sleepy than anything.

Aerie managed a laugh. "Oh, Boo! I will miss you, brave hamster. But the circus is my family, still. I belong with them."

"You're right," said Finn. "Are you leaving today, then?"

"I…don't know," she replied. "I'll need to find a caravan, or something. I'll see what I can find."

"Then Minsc and Boo will help you!" Minsc said, enthusiastically. "But Boo says he does not know where such things may be found."

Aerie laughed again. "Oh, I know. We had lots of dealings with caravan people. But I think we will go now. It is most dreadfully warm today."

She wiped her brow, and Finn couldn't agree more. He said farewell to the pair and wandered away on his own.

...

It wasn't so much a reflective place he was seeking, but something else. He had seen what looked like a great obelisk towering above the tombs some distance away. The woman said she would meet him there tonight, and he wanted to have a look at the place.

The obelisk seemed to take a central position in the Graveyard District, marking out the crossing of the main paths that cut through the place. Inscribed on it were the names of dozens of deities, many of which Finn had never heard of before. There were even some that he vaguely recognised as halfling gods. At the base were etched the names of the wealthy families of Athkatla, who out of duty to piety had seen the monument raised. Or so the inscription read, at least.

Finn sighed and looked around. The obelisk stood on its own, a fair distance from the surrounding tombs. But those tombs themselves could hide any number of shadowy sorts from view. Suddenly he didn't think much of that meeting at all. The woman be damned; whatever she had to say, she could say it in the Coronet. That place was shady enough.

He'd had enough of the city of the dead for one day. Better to get back to the city of the hopeless. In his wisdom, Finn tried taking a shortcut, hoping to find the place where they'd come in that morning. But predictably he soon found himself lost.

Finn muttered to himself as he wandered down yet another path; all those tombs looked alike. He wouldn't be much surprised if the mourners just dropped their offerings at the nearest one and called it good. He turned a corner sharply, almost bumping in to a mourner who was kneeling down outside a large tomb. The man had a long cloak on, and in his haste Finn accidentally trod on it. He turned to say sorry, but his mouth fell open regarding the face that glared up at him.

 _"_ _You!_ What…what are you doing here?" Xan exclaimed.

"I might ask the same of you!" Finn replied. "Not the best place to look for company."

"I have no idea what that remark was intended to mean, but I will ignore it," the elf said, rising to his feet. "But why are you here? Are you following me?"

He made the accusation rather harshly, and Finn scowled.

"Unlikely. But for that matter, how do I know you're not following _me?_ _"_

He folded his arms and gave him a look. Xan drew back his hood and groaned.

"Following me, following you…what is the difference?" he muttered. "It is all the same."

He shuffled some papers that were in his hands. Finn thought one of them looked like a map of sorts.

"So you have friends buried here?" he asked.

"That is also quite unlikely," Xan replied. "No. I just came to…see."

"Dreaming over the graves? You're not that wet," Finn remarked. "This isn't a place for sightseeing. What are you _really_ doing here?"

"Well, what are _you_ doing here?" Xan shot back, finally managing to fold his papers safely into a book.

"I came here with Aerie," he told him. "She came to see about her uncle's funeral."

 _"_ _Ah,_ _"_ Xan said. He sounded a little embarrassed. "That gnome, I take it? But she is a true-blooded elf _…_ he could not truly be her uncle."

"Tell her that, then," Finn remarked, a bit harshly. "She's just been crying her eyes out over the whole thing."

"I meant no disrespect, of course," Xan said. "Is she still here?"

"No, she left."

"Then perhaps I shall do the same. I wanted to come in the brightest part of the day…though it is growing very hot."

He glanced up at the sky and wiped his sweating brow with a kerchief. Finn gave Xan a funny look.

"It often is at midday," he said.

 _"_ _Indeed,_ _"_ the elf replied, giving him a look in return. "But I shall be on my way now. Good afternoon."

He bowed a little and swept away, cloak and all. Finn said nothing, watching him go with a strange look. If he didn't know better, he'd swear Xan was up to some dodgy dealings himself.

What was he doing there? Finn looked up at the tomb the elf had been examining. He didn't see anything worth noting. It had a grand look about it, though it seemed to be rather neglected. Moss grew along the stone on the shady side, and one of the devas who mounted the doors was missing a wing. The copper doors were stained green with verdigris, and the name etched above it meant nothing to him.

There were no offerings outside this tomb, but looking down Finn did notice something. In his haste Xan had forgotten one of his papers. It was a smallish piece of paper, probably torn from a journal. Notes were written across it in a hurried hand. It was in elvish, and Finn couldn't quite make it out. Much of it seemed to be written in some kind of shorthand.

Finn looked after Xan, but the elf was long gone. He sighed and folded the paper into his pocket. If he ever saw Xan again, he could have it back.

 **...**

Anna ate an anxious breakfast that morning. The Seven Vales proved itself to be clean and comfortable, and she should have appreciated the first actual bed she had to sleep in for a tenday. But Anna could hardly sleep at all. She tossed and turned in the warm room, trying in vain to drive away her thoughts.

That fellow from last night said he'd help her find the Copper Coronet. But what then? What if she went there, only to find Finn wasn't? He may never had been there at all. She would have dragged herself to a foreign country, to a seedy tavern, all in search of ghosts. But ghosts were all she had right now.

As early as she could she set off back into the Promenade. She retained her room at the inn for another night, and the landlady seemed more than happy to hold it for her. She proclaimed to the skies how good it was to find a lady traveller; maybe that fellow was right about her. But the landlady's prejudices were of no real concern of hers just now.

True to his word, the fellow proved easy to find. _Ribald? The Adventurer_ _'_ _s Mart, love. Ground level, north side arches._ So that was that, then.

The Athkatlan sun was bright in the sky, colouring the morning. Everywhere the markets were opening for that day's trade. But Anna ignored all the hopeful merchants who held out their wares to her. Today, she had one destination.

As she looked around the market though, she was surprised to see that one corner of the arches had been badly damaged. Although it had been built up, it was obvious the whole thing had collapsed. Had there been an earthquake? Surely the earthquake that Sarevok triggered in Baldur's Gate could not have been felt so far away. It must be more recent.

She found the Adventurer's Mart easily enough. Many of the larger shops were build into the stone arches themselves, and this one looked to be the largest of them all. The door was wide open, and Anna hesitated at the darkness and sound of loud voices within. But she drew a breath and stepped inside.

What she saw looked less like a market, and more like an arms storehouse. Racks upon racks of weapons and armour of every description were on display. There was enough gear there to equip an entire army.

A suit of armour near the door moved, causing Anna to jump. She felt rather foolish realising it was only a guard. It was early still, and thankfully not many people were about. The loud voices she heard seemed to come entirely from a single dwarf.

 _"_ _Damn yer elven arse, Ribald!_ _"_ the dwarf cursed. _"_ _When_ _'_ _s it coming, then?_ _"_

 _"_ _I told you, like I told you before_ _…_ _not for another fortnight!_ _"_

Anna recognised the man from last night, leaning over the counter to shout right back at his customer.

 _"_ _It_ _'_ _s no good! No good! I need it now!_ _"_ the dwarf bellowed.

 _"_ _Fortnight!_ _"_ Ribald bellowed back, in a voice to shake the rafters. He hardly looked capable of making such a noise, but it seemed the dwarf had had enough. He waved the man away with another curse, and Anna stepped aside as he barrelled out the door.

"Angry customer?" she asked, finally daring to approach.

"What? Brelm? Oh no, he's just deaf as a stone!" the man laughed. "And he's got a particular taste for some fancy Calishite sweets that come my way once in a while. He can get 'em in the market, but he swears up and down they aren't the same. I was just trying to tell him the caravan won't be here for a fortnight, at least."

The man winked at Anna, and she burst out laughing in spite of everything.

"Well, I hope you had a good night, after your…adventure," he remarked. "Still determined to find the Copper Coronet?"

"I'm afraid so," Anna replied. "Can you take me there?"

"Not I," Ribald declared. "I've got all sorts to deal with, as you can see. But you go out back there, and tell the pole arms to show you the way."

Anna gave the man a strange look, but she did as she was told. She picked her way back through the cramped shop till she reached a large rack of pole arms. She saw no one though, and feeling rather foolish, she called out.

 _"_ _Hello?_ _"_

She was startled by the sound of stirring from behind the rack. A young man poked his head out, holding a ledger in his hands.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Er…I was told you might show me to the Copper Coronet? I think," Anna hesitated.

The young man looked surprised, but he nodded his head.

"Oh, yeah. Dad said there might be someone around. I guess I get the honour of taking you to the finest drinking establishment in all of Athkatla!"

"Dad?" Anna remarked.

Looking at the man, he did seem to be a younger version of the man behind the counter. The young man shrugged his shoulders.

"That's me! Rusty, son of Ribald. Though I'm not really called Rusty. He's not called Ribald, either, come to think of it. But, you know. Market names."

Anna didn't know, but she nodded along.

"Well, if you're ready, let's go," the young man said. "This inventory can wait, but I don't want to spend any more time away than I have to."

"Well, you don't really…" Anna began.

"It's no problem," he said languidly. "Dad said some out of towner was looking for the Coronet. And I didn't think he'd ask me to take some one-eyed mongrel down there, or anything. We'll go."

Anna flattered herself that she didn't resemble a one-eyed mongrel. Just the same, she drew her scarf a little lower over her head, hoping to cover her scars a bit more.

...

Rusty waved good-bye to his father as they headed out the door. For his part he was busy with a customer, and barely looked up. Anna blinked as they stepped into the bright sunlight.

"So you're a mage, aren't you?" Rusty asked, confidentially.

Anna looked at him. "Am I wearing a sign? I don't even have my robe on."

"Ah, don't worry," Rusty said, laughing a little. "Dad told me. I don't have a problem with magic-users myself. Quite a few of them in the army."

"You're in the army?" Anna asked in return.

"I was," Rusty replied. "I know, I don't much look the part. Too weedy, everyone thinks so. But I was a scout. Even saw a bit of action down south."

"So I suppose you aren't afraid of this Copper Coronet, then," Anna said.

Rusty whistled. "Well, ogres are one thing, but that place? Let's just say it's a good thing I'm armed."

A sword bobbed along his legs as he walked. Anna looked at him, trying to work out if his statement was a joke or not.

"So where do you come from?" he asked.

"Beregost," Anna replied shortly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to answer any more questions just then.

"Ah. Never been north, me. Guess I'm just a southern lad. But it's a long way to come to visit the Copper Coronet."

"I wouldn't call it a _visit,_ _"_ Anna replied. "I'm looking for someone."

"Your husband?" Rusty remarked. "Yeah. Dad said that, too. Hope he hasn't got himself into trouble there."

Anna threw the young fellow a sideways look but he didn't seem to notice, walking along with a slight whistle on his lips.

"So what made you decide to join the army?" Anna asked, hoping do deflect further questions from herself.

The young man shrugged again. "I don't know. Ma's a blacksmith, though I never did like the heat of the forge. And Dad's always talking about his adventuring days. I fancied travelling. I thought of maybe becoming a mercenary, but Ma wouldn't have it. I guess working with sell-swords all day has spoiled her opinion on them. So I joined the army."

Anna looked at him again. True to his word, he didn't seem the martial type, and even less of a soldier. But appearances could be deceiving.

"But you're done now?" she asked.

"Yep. Did my tour, didn't think to sign on again. It was all right, you know, but having some captain barking at you all day isn't much of a laugh."

"I suppose not."

"Besides, I wouldn't want to end up in Maztica. Shilmista was bad enough."

Anna looked at him in surprise.

"You've been to Shilmista?"

Rusty nodded. "Oh, yeah. I was stationed out by Riatavin. Although we didn't have much cause to enter the forest proper. The local elves…they aren't very friendly."

Anna said nothing. She thought of Kivan, and wondered if the ranger had ever made it back to his home.

He stayed for a short time in Beregost, after their long trek down from Baldur's Gate. Winter had firmly taken hold, and it was cold. She had never been so cold as she had on that endless trip. The cold was inside, and out. But Kivan scoured the woodlot for kindling, doing whatever he could so that Anna could sit by the fire. In his decency he even offered to remain until Finn returned in the spring. Anna could see his eyes on the horizon, though. Like a caged beast, he longed to be free. And so she let him go. The last she saw of him Kivan was walking away through the snowy woods, his shoulders covered in furs, with his bow on his back.

But the deep green forest of Shilmista seemed impossibly distant from the city streets where they walked. Anna could still scarcely get over the size of the place. So many statues and fountains… The streets of the City of Coin were not paved in gold, though they might as well have been.

"It's a sight to see, isn't it?" Rusty said, seemingly reading her mind.

"Yes, it is…" Anna replied.

"Nowhere quite like this anywhere," he continued. "Although don't let the window dressing fool you. Folks here are desperate to keep up appearances. It's what's on display that matters. Half the people in this city don't have half as much coin as they'd like everyone else to believe."

"And what about the other half?" she asked.

"Filthy stinking rich!" Rusty replied, looking at her with a laugh.

...

Anna smiled a little, but she shook her head. She was starting to think they were on their way to where the lighter-in-pocket half lived. Rusty turned them off the main street, and the thoroughfares began to grow noticeably narrower. Little wealth was on display here. The stucco on the buildings was cracked, and mould crept up from the places where the drain pipes leaked.

The streets were still crowded, though it had an altogether different feel. Anna began to feel like she was on display, an obvious outsider. A woman saw her and jumped in front of their path, holding out a bowl in her hand. She pointed to the baby that was strapped to her chest and begged Anna for coin.

"Please, good lady…my kids haven't had a bite in three days! Just a copper, _please!_ _"_

Anna stopped, startled at the woman's boldness, but Rusty dragged her along.

"Don't bother giving coin to anyone around here," he told her. "They all say the same thing. If they think you're a mark they'll be on you like rats."

Anna didn't reply. She'd heard her share of hard-luck stories, though looking around she couldn't help but think the woman may have been speaking the truth.

Another woman regarded her from a step. She was older, and her clothes little more than rags. Her mouth was puckered like she had no teeth, and her eyes had a strange, vacant kind of stare about them. But she didn't ask for coin, and Anna kept walking.

"Is it much farther, this place?" she asked Rusty.

"Not too much farther," he replied.

She was feeling very thankful that he'd volunteered to show her the way. She stopped again, this time to avoid a group of children who were pushing around a dilapidated hand-cart. They were covered in filth but screamed with excitement, baiting and taunting each other. The cart topped over and two children fell to the cobblestones. There was yet more screaming, but it all seemed to be part of the fun for them.

A river of sludge flowed down the middle of the street, and the very atmosphere had a foul odour. It was the scent of decay. Even the buildings themselves looked as they might collapse at any moment. Houses that looked fully abandoned still had children leaning out the windows, and yellowed laundry hung stretched above the street. Anna found it hard to believe this place was part of the same grand city she woke up to that morning.

But she was silent, and so was her guide. He led them quickly and confidently through the dilapidated streets, and thankfully no one else accosted them. At least, for a time.

A pair of men were idling on the street corner. And Anna had seen enough in her day to know they looked like trouble.

One wore leather armour, though the other was wearing splint mail. Both were armed, and the people on the street seemed to avoid them. Rusty kept them striding past, and one of the men called out.

 _"_ _You there!_ You ain't local. Got to pay the toll, if you want to walk this road."

The man and his companion laughed, showing off yellow teeth. Rusty stopped and regarded the man with a level stare.

"Toll? There's no one who has ever paid for the privilege of walking these streets, that's for damned sure."

He turned to go, but Anna felt a man's hands on her shoulders. She cried out and Rusty turned back around swiftly.

"We get paid either way," the man sneered. "Give us ten gold, now, or we keep your lady friend."

 _"_ _Get off me!_ _"_ Anna exclaimed, trying to free herself from the man's grasp. He was too strong though, and without her magic she was helpless. Did she dare cast a spell? It was self-defence. But Rusty stayed calm.

"Sorry, lads, but she's not mine to give. And you're not getting a copper, either. Who the hells do you think you are? Robbing people in broad daylight?"

"Mister F. owns this street now," the man told him. "And we're here to collect payment. So pay up, or we take this scarred-up bitch down the alley!"

Anna heard enough. Whether it was his vicious threat or mention of her scars she didn't know, but she suddenly kicked the man as hard as she could in the shins with the back of her heel. He swore, but in his surprise he loosened his grasp on her arm. Anna turned and kicked him hard again.

He swiped at her but she dove back, desperate to get away. The man drew his weapon but suddenly stopped, gazing as he was at the point of Rusty's sword, inches from his face.

 _"_ _Back off,_ _"_ Rusty said. His face was cool and hard, and he showed no fear.

The man's companion had drawn his weapon, but he didn't strike. Rusty leaned his sword in just a little more, till even a sneeze could have cost the man his life. He held the blade perfectly still, not wavering in the least. The man gave Rusty a filthy look, but he held up his hands.

"All right…we'll let you go, this time. But we see you again, and you're going to owe us quite a bit, understand? Now get off our street."

Looking at the men's faces Anna didn't wonder if they would follow through on their threats. Rusty stared down the man for a moment longer, then deftly sheathed his blade.

He said nothing to the men, just took Anna by the arm and led her away, walking more and more swiftly. Anna glanced over her shoulder to see if the men were following them, but they were gone.

...

"They behind us?" Rusty asked, sounding tense.

"No. I can't see them," Anna breathed.

Rusty let out a sigh of relief, and slackened their pace. Now that the danger was over, Anna felt sick.

"What horrible, horrible men," she exclaimed.

Rusty scowled.

"I've not seen their like before," he remarked. "It's a new boldness, shaking down people in the street like that. But nothing about this place surprises me. Come on now, we're almost to the Coronet."

Anna could hardly wait to get indoors. Soon though they turned another corner, and Rusty nodded at the building ahead.

"There she is. The old brazen harlot herself."

"Which one?" Anna asked.

All she could see was a row of houses, not a tavern. But Rusty let out a grim laugh.

"All of them! Let's hope this husband of yours is there, aye?"

Anna sighed and hoped the same herself. The confrontation with the street thugs had driven Finn from her mind, for a time at least. But now the thought that he might actually be inside that ramshackle tavern sent her heart flying into her throat.

There was a sign above the door of a tarnished crown. It stood wide open to the day, and Anna paused on her way inside, wrinkling up her nose at the smell of smoke and sweat. But she followed Rusty inside.

The common room was very large, much larger than the outside appeared. It looked like the walls of several houses had been knocked through to make it. As such it had an odd, off-kilter appearance. A great firepit stood in the centre of the room, roasting meats on a spit. Many tables were scattered around, but a quick glance didn't reveal Finn.

"Where is he?" she said under her breath.

"The barkeep would know," Rusty replied.

A large, bald-headed man was tending to the bar. Quickly as she could Anna hurried across the dirty floor. She stepped up to the bar, and clenched the wood tightly in her fists.

"Finn must be here…" she rambled, mostly to herself. "Or Jaheira. He mentioned Jaheira. Excuse me… Do you know a man named Finn?" she said.

In her nerves she was barely able to speak. The man glanced up at her, looking surprised.

"Doesn't ring a bell, lass, sorry," he said bluntly, and carried on wiping the bar with a filthy rag.

Anna felt a jolt of electricity flow though her.

"You must! He's tall…very tall…with dark hair. He is one and twenty. You must know him!"

But the fat man only shrugged.

"Jaheira, then! She's… She's a half-elven woman. Light brown hair. You must know her!"

"Can't say that I do, sorry," the man apologised again. "But who's asking?"

 _"_ _Who_ _'_ _s asking?_ _"_ Anna cried out. "What does it matter? Just tell me if you've seen them!"

The man set down his rag and gave Anna a firm look.

"I don't know either one of them, lass. Maybe you should look elsewhere."

Anna just stared at the man. She could feel herself crumbling. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, but it was only Rusty.

"Perhaps…we ought to go," he said.

"No, I can't…" she exclaimed. "He's lying, he must be!"

"Now look here, you calling me a liar in my own tavern?" the man puffed out. "I say they ain't here, then they ain't here! Now clear out of here quick, before I have them idle guards on you."

Anna didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. She felt rooted to the spot, struck dumb in her surprise. As such, she barely heard a voice at her side.

"I beg your pardon," a man said. "But it seems to me this lady is distressed. Perhaps some wine, Bernard?"

Anna turned to look at him. She could barely see with the red haze over her eyes, but she was surprised at what she saw. His hair was long and glossy black, and he had tan skin with almond-shaped eyes. A pale, thin knife-scar looked like a jagged lighting bolt etched across his face. Anna recognised that aspect; he was from Kara-Tur. The man regarded her somewhat warily, but he smiled.

"I am called Yoshimo, good lady," he said. "And your name is?"

"I don't think she needs to give you her name," Rusty remarked.

"Anna…my name is Anna," she replied. "Finn is my husband. Do you know where he is?"

It was a desperate, foolish plea, but at that point she would have gladly petitioned the tables and chairs if she thought they could give an answer. She could not have come all this way… The man's deep brown eyes went wide, but suddenly he burst into laughter. He kept laughing even in the face of their stares. Anna had no idea what to think. But he managed to recover himself enough to lay a hand on her shoulder.

 _"_ _My good lady_ _…_ _forgive me,_ _"_ he said, still not entirely able to conquer his humour.

"You find this amusing, sir?" Anna managed to say. By that point she was virtually in tears.

"No, no," Yoshimo coughed. "But clearly we have much to say to one another. Bernard…a whiskey, if you please. Let us sit down, and get to know one another."

Rusty made some objection, but Anna didn't hear it. Dazed, she allowed the man to direct them to a side table. She sat down, ignoring her goblet of wine as the Kara-Turan man began to speak.

 **...**

Finn saw very little of the city as he made his way back to the Copper Coronet. The sun still lit the sky like a blacksmith's forge, but Finn thought it was growing hazier. Good; maybe it would rain. Wash down the stink of the slums. He set his feet over the tavern's threshold, but was surprised to see Yoshimo sitting at a table near the door.

His feet were propped up on a chair, and an empty glass of whiskey was near his hand. By the looks of things, he'd had company. Wine too; Yoshimo rarely drank wine. He glanced up at Finn and a crooked grin swept over his face.

"My friend! I am glad to see you," he remarked.

"Ay up," Finn said wearily.

He wiped the sweat off his face, looking forward to an ale. But before he could head to the bar, Yoshimo gestured for him to come over.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

Yoshimo grinned again, and wagged a finger in his direction.

"You… You are a very good man with keeping your secrets, are you not?"

Finn felt alarmed.

"What do you mean?"

"Go to our chamber," the man replied, mysteriously. "There is a little _present_ waiting for you. But do not be concerned…Yoshimo can keep secrets, as well."

He laughed to himself, and Finn scowled. What in all the hells was that man on about? It sure seemed to amuse him, whatever it was. Finn didn't think he'd ever seen him look so impish, even that time he'd picked that boasting nobleman's pockets. But Finn didn't ask. He left the man chuckling behind him, and went upstairs.

He could wash off, at least. In truth he was feeling a little worried. What the hells was in there, a rat? Wouldn't be the first, though.

Finn opened the door a crack, but didn't see anything. Not at first. He thought for a moment Yoshimo was just playing some strange trick on him, but then he saw movement. There was someone sitting on his bed. Not Minsc; it was a woman. Not Jaheira either. The woman stood up and looked at him, and Finn just…stopped.

It was… _her_.

That face from his dreams. He saw golden braids and a soft mouth, which was parted as she stared at him in turn. He recognised that nose, the shape of her chin. It wobbled as she stood on the cusp of a word.

Her green eyes were wide as she regarded him, seemingly unable to speak. _Could_ she speak? Was she real? She had to be real. If she were only a vision, he would take his sword and run himself through. It would be too cruel. But at last the woman spoke.

 _"_ _Finn_ _…"_

Just one word, dry as dust. But it was enough. It _was_ her. He didn't know how or why…but Anna was there. His Anna. In the space of a heartbeat he had crossed the floor, and drew her up into his arms.

 _"_ _Is it you? Is it you?_ _"_ he begged, covering her face with kisses.

"You're here…" Anna gasped, sounding no less relieved.

There were tears on her cheeks. Finn wiped them away, but he could barely see through the mist that was forming in his own eyes. _Anna_ _…_ She was real, after all. He just kept kissing her, his lips moving from her mouth to her ear, down her neck… He needed to touch her. He needed to know she was real.

Anna seemed surprised by the urgency of his caresses, but she responded in turn. They lay on the bed together, and Finn embraced his dream.


	10. A Rush and a Push

_Phew! I've put a lot of effort into getting this story started, but time for a little break now. Back sometime next month, I think. Thank you all for your comments!_

 _..._

"He's a very… _subtle_ man."

Finn wasn't entirely sure why they were discussing Yoshimo, but at that point he didn't care. He only wanted to hear her voice.

 _"_ _Mm,_ _"_ Finn agreed.

He ran his hand over Anna's bare side, and she snuggled herself closer to him in bed. Finn looked down at her and she gave him a tender look. He smiled and laid a kiss on her head.

"He did say that barkeep was only trying to protect you," Anna continued. "So I suppose I can forgive him. I guess I must have seemed a sight, charging in here like I did. The gods would only know what I was after."

Finn didn't reply. He shut his eyes, letting his hand drift over her hips. Even through their lovemaking he found it impossible to believe she was really, truly there. But the warmth of her body next to his came very close to convincing him.

"Although… Why didn't he know you were married?"

Anna's question sounded rather pointed, and Finn opened his eyes. He looked down to see her regarding him.

"I'm sorry, love," he said. "But I'm not quite…myself, sometimes. I don't remember a lot. And what I do…I don't talk about it."

Anna pulled herself up and looked at him.

"He said… That you'd been held prisoner?" she began. "I didn't really… He didn't say much. But that letter you sent me…"

"What letter?" Finn asked.

He rose up in bed himself. Anna ran a hand over his chest, regarding him thoughtfully.

"You sent me a letter in Beregost. It was barely legible," she said. "To be honest, it sounded like you were drunk! But I knew you weren't. It was… That's why I'm here, though. You begged me to come. Don't you remember?"

"No," Finn said. He couldn't remember sending a letter. He took her hand in his. On her third finger was a circle of gold. He twisted the ring on her finger, and she sighed.

"You gave that to me," she said.

"I don't remember."

Anna looked up at him, a pained expression on her face.

"Finn…what has happened?"

But Finn could barely comprehend the question. He drew up his knees and ran his hands through his hair, clutching hard at his temples.

"I…don't know," he moaned.

Anna drew in a deep, shaking breath. But thankfully she spared him any more questions just then.

"I…suppose the others will be wanting their room back," she said instead. "I can't believe Minsc is here! But what became of Dynaheir? But we can talk later. Finn, I… It's up to you, but I wish you'd come stay with me. I have a room at a place in Waukeen's Promenade. It's much…safer there."

Finn looked at her, but just then they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Anna drew the blanket up over her bare chest. Finn groaned loudly and called out.

"Who is it?"

 _"_ _Lehtinan wants a word,_ _"_ came the gruff voice on the other side.

"Gods, no…" Finn groaned.

"Who is that?" Anna asked.

Finn looked at her, and suddenly the wave hit him. The pits… _Salema._ Anna sat next to him on the bed, but the gulf between them suddenly opened like a gaping chasm. A horrible fear rose inside him, and he spoke quickly.

"Just…the boss. I'm doing a bit of work for him, you understand. Got to eat, aye?" he said, laughing nervously. "But…you're right. You go… Back to your inn. I'll meet you there, later tonight, I promise."

Anna looked at him in surprise. Her mouth opened a little, but she nodded.

"Alright…" she began. "But won't you sit with me for a while, after you've seen him? We've barely had a chance to talk."

"I can't, love," Finn said. "I'm sorry."

He rose from the bed and began to dress. Anna drew a deep breath, and picked her shift up off the floor. Finn watched as the creamy fabric hid her body from view.

So many scars she had…not battle wounds, either. They were strange marks, like runes all over her body. Finn couldn't remember her being marked like that, but that didn't mean much.

"I suppose I…shall have to go back," she said, distractedly. "Is Jaheira here? I wouldn't mind a chance to talk with her."

"I…don't know," Finn said. "But she's always _tense_ , you know. After…what happened."

Anna said nothing, but softly nodded her head. She drew another deep breath, and let it out again.

"It's a shame Rusty left," she said, almost to herself. "But I will manage."

"If you're worried about getting lost, Yoshimo can take you there," Finn remarked. "He's probably still in the common room."

"Yes. That would be good," Anna said quickly.

They finished dressing in silence. Lehtinan's ogre was gone, and Finn took Anna back to the common room. But Yoshimo wasn't there, and he cursed under his breath.

"Damn! He's picked a time to do a runner," Finn muttered.

"It's alright. I can just wait here while you talk to your boss," Anna offered.

"No…you can't," he said.

Anna looked at him, and he flushed at his hasty words.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"No…no. But I do have to go. I'm sure you'll manage to get back to the Promenade on your own, aye? The Seven Vales… I'll be there tonight. But maybe not till late."

He looked around the common room, worried that Salema might make an appearance. She didn't often grace the common room, thankfully, but with his luck she might just decide to show up. Finn turned to Anna and drew her in his arms, giving her a quick kiss.

"Tonight, aye?"

"Yes?" Anna said, and he thought her eyes looked worried.

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you," he said, taking her by the hands. "I just… Please. Go back to your inn. I love you."

Anna looked confused, and worried. She could see he was trying to shovel her out the door, but he could never tell her why. He just needed to get her away from there. She looked down at the floor, and he thought her eyes looked red. But she nodded.

"Tonight, then," she said, quietly.

She kissed his cheek, and Finn drew her into his arms. He held her tight, feeling her warmth, terrified in his own way that she was leaving. She was flesh again…but what if she didn't come back? It was a mad thought, but Finn's brain wasn't working right just then. He kissed her again and tried to smile, and Anna went away without another word.

...

Finn watched her go, feeling like he might melt into the earth. But he straightened up and drew a breath, and went out back to see Lehtinan.

He was even less keen than normal to see the sour-faced bastard. He found him behind his desk as usual; apparently running a den of criminal enterprise required a lot of one's time. But Lehtinan's guards let Finn into the room, and he waited for him to speak.

"Prompt, for a change," Lehtinan remarked, not looking up from his writing. He wrote a few more lines, then put down his quill. _"_ _Well!_ I see you have recovered nicely. That's good. Fight tomorrow night. Some fresh blood this time. A Calishite for a change, a real nasty piece of work. His own employer had him sold into slavery for some… _misdeeds_. Too much of a liability, I suppose."

"So he's fighting for you now?" Finn asked.

He stood stiffly, with his hands behind his back. Lehtinan looked up with a little sneer and reached for his blotting paper.

"For now," he said. "But I just wanted to let you know early. Neither one of us wants any more little _misunderstandings,_ do we?"

Lehtinan scowled, but Finn just drew a breath.

"So when do I get to fight Hendak?"

"Oh, we'll see. We'll see," the man said idly. "You may go now."

But Finn didn't move. Lehtinan looked up from his desk again.

"I said, _go._ _"_

"I want to meet Hendak," Finn suddenly blurted.

Lehtinan's mouth opened. He looked surprised at first, but then he began to laugh.

"Meet Hendak! Whatever for? Think you can share a few pints of ale? Bond a little before engaging in a battle to the death? Don't be foolish."

"Just the same…I want to meet him," Finn insisted.

"Well, I'm afraid that's just impossible."

 _"_ _Why?_ _"_ he exclaimed. "I want to meet him. This great fighter, this supposed champion…yet no one has ever seen him, no one knows where he is. I want to meet him. I want to look him in the eye. Because, when I kill him…"

 _"_ _Yes?_ _"_ Lehtinan said, acidly.

But Finn faltered. Maybe one demand was enough for today. He just gritted his teeth, and looked at Lehtinan hard.

He expected him to say no. But slowly Lehtinan leaned back in his chair.

 _"_ _Well._ If you're really so insistent… Why not? But I should tell you now…you might not like what you see."

"What's to like?" Finn replied. "I'm not looking to marry the fellow. I just want to meet him. That's all."

That nasty smile spread across Lehtinan's face again.

"Very well, then. I'll tell you what. Salema should be in her office. Tell her I said to take you down to the cages."

He leaned further back in his chair, still laughing to himself in some private joke. He was a pool of bile, that man. But Finn couldn't argue. He turned without a word, and went to Salema's office.

...

Finn rapped on the door, and the woman called out for him to enter. She was seated behind some massive ledger, and her mouth opened in surprise as he walked through the door.

"Well, well!" she said. "And what can I do for you, today?"

She smiled at him, but whatever attraction Finn had found in those pretty cheeks was gone.

"Lehtinan says to take me to Hendak," he told her bluntly.

Salema's mouth opened.

"Is that…a joke?" she gasped.

"Afraid not," he said.

"But Lehtinan wouldn't…"

"But he has."

"I…" she said, still hesitating.

"Can't disobey an order from the boss, can we?" Finn remarked. "Come on, now."

Salema's head twitched, and it seemed like she shuddered.

"Well, I… All right. Just let me…"

Finn watched as she dried the ledger and fixed it shut with a large padlock. She busied herself with various little things in the office, but Finn thought she was just hesitating. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks were glowing bright. At last though she gestured for him to go out the door.

Salema paused long enough to lock her office behind her. Then she started towards the pits, still looking dazed.

"You do understand, that if this is a trick… Lehtinan will have you skinned alive."

"Lehtinan, or you?" Finn said.

Salema looked back and glared at him.

"You are mad," she said.

"You're right," he replied. "But this isn't a trick."

Salema said nothing else. Finn followed her past the guards, down into the old cistern that housed the arena. It was quiet now, no audience of jeering nobles, just rows of empty seats. Salema led him through a series of heavy doors, into a part of the pits he'd never seen.

By the sounds and the smells, Finn reckoned this was where they kept the animals. Strange twitterings and the sound of heavy breath filled his ears. A sharp growl came from the other side of a door as they passed, but Finn ignored it.

There was a guard at the end of the hall. He had been sitting idly in a chair, but leaped to his feet as Salema approached.

"Lehtinan says open up," she told the man.

The woman must have commanded some authority, for the guard did as she told him.

They stepped into a long hall. Torches flickered along the length of it, but Finn could see nothing apart from a row of doors set into the stone. It looked like a jail.

Salema stepped briskly to a door at the end of the hall. She nodded to the guard, and he set his key in the lock. The door opened, and she nodded to Finn.

"There you are," she said.

Her voice had an odd tone. It was Finn's turn to wonder if this weren't some sort of joke.

There was no light in the chamber, and he could see little of what was inside. He couldn't see, but he could smell. It stank like a privy in there, and Finn's nose curled up at the smell of shite. He glanced at Salema, but her face was tense and serious. Slowly he stepped into the room.

It was a small chamber, divided across the middle by iron bars. Finn strained his eyes in the darkness, but he could see a figure moving in the corner.

"Who is this, then?" a man's voice said from the darkness.

He had a strange accent, much like the woman from the pit had. Finn took a step closer, but not too close.

"Are you…Hendak?"

From the darkness came a coarse laughter.

"That I am," the man answered. "Hendak, the mighty and powerful."

Finn was confused. Was Hendak a prisoner? The man stepped forward in the darkness, and the light revealed a little of his features. He was tall, with long yellow hair, and a shaggy beard. His pale eyes glittered like a snake's in the torchlight.

"And why have you been sent to me?" the man continued.

"I…" Finn began. But Hendak looked him over with a sneer.

"You are meat, too. I can tell. You have that…look in your eyes. But that still doesn't explain why you're standing there."

"You're Lehtinan's champion," Finn replied, but Hendak suddenly burst into harsh laughter.

 _"_ _Lehtinan_ _'_ _s champion?_ I am nothing of that dog's, and he knows it. Fight I must, but he does not own me. I will never be his _slave._ _"_

He suddenly grasped at the bars, and Finn stepped back.

"Why…why are you in prison?" he asked.

 _"_ _Prison?_ Are you a fool? Look around you," the man replied. "Ask the wench. She is here, isn't she? I heard her voice, though she won't show her face."

"Salema?" Finn said.

"That is her name," Hendak sneered again. "She dares not to look at me. But what do you want, fool? Or have you come down in this pit just to stare like an idiot?"

Finn clapped his mouth shut. Whatever he was expecting, this certainly wasn't it.

"Lehtinan…he wants me to fight you," he managed somehow.

Hendak nodded, still wearing that strange sneer.

"Does he. And you are to be his new… _champion._ _"_

Never had that word sounded so sinister. Finn didn't know what to say. But Hendak just gave him a disgusted look.

"Then you must be the one. You killed Edis, brave snow-daughter. But so must we all fall. One by one…we are set free. All…except me. I am Hendak, Death-Bringer. Bearer of the light. Tell Lehtinan… _to come see me._ _"_

He laughed even as he hissed out the words. Finn stepped back again. This man…he was mad. He could see it in his eyes. But he'd had enough. He turned away and went back into the hall, the hollow sound of that man's laughter following him like a rabid wolf.

...

Finn saw Salema waiting, and she looked up at him with a nervous glance. The guard locked the madman's cage and Finn made his way out of that prison. Salema tagged along at his heels, not speaking till they were back out in the arena.

"What did he say to you?" she demanded.

"Hard to say, really," Finn remarked. "I think he's out of his mind."

Salema almost seemed relieved.

"Yes… Yes he is."

"And this is the man you were so desperate to have in bed?" Finn asked her.

"He was not always that way," she said, startled by his comment.

"So this is what I have to look forward to," he replied. "Madness. Locked up in a stinking cell."

"No, no… Not at all," Salema replied. "Hendak is… I mean, you are…"

 _"_ _Special?_ _"_

He turned and stared at her. Salema tossed her head, seemingly looking for the words.

"If you like," she told him.

But Finn only scoffed. He walked on, leaving Salema standing behind him.

...

It would almost be a mercy to kill that man, Finn thought. But why was he locked up? Was he some sort of criminal? Finn pondered Lehtinan's earlier words, about the Calishite man he was expected to kill next. He said he'd been sold into slavery for some crimes. He'd heard of such things. Was it the same with Hendak? Maybe. But it raised the niggling idea that maybe, just maybe, he had no choice but to fight.

The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Lehtinan had practically forced Finn into the pit, the first time at least. All right, so he owed him money. But that was one hell of a way of exacting payment out of anybody. Maybe the others were stuck in the same way. Trial by ordeal; fight, and prove your worth. You lived, maybe you'd get paid next time.

It was vicious, though he wasn't much surprised that Lehtinan would resort to such _business tactics._ But what could he do about it? He was stuck in the same trap. At least Lehtinan valued his services enough that he wasn't down in some gods-forsaken cell, waiting for death. And Lehtinan did say the Calishite was a criminal. But what about Hendak, then? Finn groaned and ran a hand over his head. He didn't want to think about that at all. He just wanted _out_.

Out, in more ways than one. Anna was here now. Finn felt the sting of sending her off like that, but he couldn't have her around there. It was too dangerous, in every sense of the word. Together…maybe they could leave. Go back to Beregost, or anywhere. Lehtinan wouldn't like it, but he could be damned. He would never find them.

It was a dream. But a nice one. Finn ran it over and over in his mind as he went back up to his chamber, to gather up a few things and make sure his gold was securely stashed. He was going to stay with Anna tonight. A nice inn, clean beds… _her._ There was one dream that was real, at least.

Thinking about it made Finn's heart beat faster. He hurried down the tavern steps and rushed out the door. There was no one to tell where he was going, but likely Yoshimo would guess. Save Mother Jaheira the agonising. Finn let off down the street as quick as his legs would take him.

...

He didn't get far though when he saw a scuffle in the street. A couple of men were getting rough with a woman. One of the men Finn recognised; a dog's bollock named Cohrvale. He was known for hanging around the Coronet, looking to start a fight with whatever glanced at him sideways. He apparently didn't much fancy his chances with Finn though, and left him alone. So much for the hard man. But that obviously didn't apply to the woman he had by her hair. And Finn recognised the woman as well; it was Minsc's girl, Poppy.

 _"_ _Let go of me, you bastard!_ _"_ the girl shrieked.

She kicked up a fuss, for whatever that was worth. The other people in the street seemed to be doing their damnedest to ignore the struggle. No one fancied sticking their neck out for a street girl.

"But I still don't think you've got the message, love!" Cohrvale said.

"It's not your street," Poppy continued, her face as red as her name. "And I'm not on the job now, I'm just at the market!"

"Same difference," he remarked. "Tell your mistress she'd better do as she's told, or she's going to be a few girls short, aye?"

Cohrvale was a big man, and he forced Poppy by her hair face-first into the dirt. She cried in pain as her knees hit the cobblestones, and Finn called out.

 _"_ _Oi! Clear off!_ _"_ he bellowed, loud as he was able. Finn could shout pretty loud when he was of a mind to, and it seemed to be enough. Cohrvale and his companion gave him a sneering look, then disappeared into the crowd.

 _"_ _Ow, ow,_ _"_ Poppy cried. She sat on the cobbles, looking at her bruised and bleeding hands.

"You all right?" Finn asked her.

Poppy looked up at him in surprise, but gave him a defiant look.

"I'm fine," she said, wiping her eyes with her dirty hands. "Just some bastards trying to hide their little cocks. I see it all the time."

"Didn't realise that one liked to pay you a visit," Finn replied. "Guess there are worse things than Minsc out there."

He helped the shaking girl to her feet. She looked down at her stained dress, trying to wipe the dirt from her knees.

"Minsc isn't like him! Nothing at all," she declared. "Minsc is a sweetie. But _that_ one ain't a client anyway, he's… Never mind. Lavinda's business. But, damn…the eggs got broke!"

There was a basket of food on the ground, presumably dropped by Poppy in the scuffle. She bent down and tried picking up what was salvageable, cursing under her breath the whole time.

 _"_ _Damn what he thinks_ _…_ _That Mister F. can go to the Abyss!_ _"_

"What did you say?" Finn remarked.

He picked up a loaf of bread that had rolled into the dirt, and gave it a quick brush. Good as new.

"Nothing, nothing," Poppy said quickly. She snatched the bread off him and stuffed it back in the basket. "Minsc coming round tonight? I'll need to go out to work later, but I think Lavinda has almost started ignoring him. Besides, we might need some more muscle around the place soon."

The last statement was made more to herself than to Finn, and he gave her a look.

"And why's that?"

"No reason," Poppy replied. "But I need to go buy more eggs, or we'll have none for breakfast. Tell Minsc I said hi, eh?"

She tried putting on a mask of indifference, but Finn could see a tenseness hiding in the corners of her mouth. Her eyes were worried. Poppy hurried off in the direction of the market without another word.

Had she really mentioned a Mister F.? Finn didn't think Cohrvale had any sort of employer, but a man had to earn his ale somehow. Maybe Lavinda would have more to say on it. But Finn didn't owe that priest Anomen anything, and Lavinda had her own muscle at her disposal. Right now, he just wanted to get to Anna.

...

Finn didn't actually fly as he walked the great distance to Waukeen's Promenade; his feet beat on the same dusty cobblestones as everyone else, but he might as well have had wings. _Anna was waiting for him. Anna was here_. That was all he could really think of. Soon, but not soon enough, the great arches of the Promenade came into view.

He had some idea of where the Seven Vales was, and it didn't take much effort to find. He lit up the long flights of stairs like they were nothing. He found the tavern with the door open wide, a screen of coloured ribbons cascading from the entrance as a deterrent to flies. To him though it seemed like a herald. Finn stepped through the door, feeling eager and happy as a kid.

It was dark inside and it took his eyes a moment to adjust. The Seven Vales had a good-sized common room, and it looked as neat and tidy a place as one could imagine. Chairs of dark wood stood at an orderly distance around the numerous tables, and a great carpet lay on the floor, free from any crumbs or wrinkles. The few patrons he could see looked no less painful in their respectability. But Finn was looking for one person only. He didn't see Anna in the common room, so approached the plainly-dressed matron behind the bar.

"Beg pardon, but I'm looking for someone," he said.

He didn't think he sounded impolite, but the woman looked up from her work with a frosty glare.

 _"_ _Hm!_ You would be," she said.

"Er...yes, I am," Finn replied.

"Well, let me tell you something," the woman began. "There are absolutely no gamblers, money lenders, fences, mercenaries, or any other sort of immoral beast you can think of staying in _this_ tavern! The Seven Vales is a place of quality, for quality folk. And _certainly_ no harlots, either, so you can get your head out of the gutter!"

Finn could only stare at the woman.

"I think you're mistaken, missus," he said. "I'm only looking for…"

 _"_ _Trouble,_ _"_ the woman interrupted. "Oh, but I've got an eye! I had you pegged for trouble the minute you walked through that door! And there is none of it here, thank you very _much._ _"_

Finn felt his face beginning to turn red. This maid was beginning to take the piss.

"Right," he said. "Where's the landlord? You won't talk to me, maybe he will!"

But the woman only scoffed.

"Landlord? He's where he's been these past six years, I imagine…safe in his tomb! Keeled over just there on the floor, when some blonde strumpet started wiggling her hips in his direction. Oh, the shame of it all! You are addressing the land _lady,_ I'll have you know. And I'll tell you again…we won't have any troublemakers in this tavern."

Finn didn't know what in all the hells was this woman's problem, but it was all he could do to resist the urge to jump over the bar and give her a good smack. Fortunately he was spared a charge of public disorder as a voice spoke his name.

 _"_ _Finn?_ You're here! It's all right, Missus Patricia…he's with me."

Finn and the woman both seemed surprised as Anna made her way down the stairs from the upper rooms.

"You know this ruffian?" the woman proclaimed.

"I am afraid so," Anna sighed. "He's my husband."

Her eyes twinkled at Finn, and he could feel the steam blowing off his head. He forgot all about throttling the landlady, and managed a smile in return.

 _"_ _Husband!_ You never said anything about having one of those," Patricia fumed.

"Well, I…misplaced him, for a time. Careless of me, really. But he's back again."

Anna grinned at Finn, and he tried hard not to laugh. The landlady only snorted.

"Then you are a good deal poorer, in my estimation. But if you want him to stay with you, it'll cost you double."

"That seems fair," Anna replied.

"And mind, we don't serve spirits after ten o'clock," she told Finn. "And the doors are locked at half past ten, _sharp_. No drunken carousing here. You get locked out, you can sleep on the step."

 _"_ _Woof,_ _"_ Finn barked. The landlady stared at him in surprise, but Anna took his hand before she could fire off another retort.

"That's fine…thank you!" she called out, dragging him up the stairs.

...

When they were out of the sour woman's view Finn couldn't resist pulling Anna into his arms. They kissed each other over and over, both laughing like they'd had too much wine.

 _"_ _Mm,_ here's my chamber," Anna remarked, breaking off from Finn's kisses as a patron appeared in the hall. The rather stiff-looking merchant gentleman passed them by with a slight look.

"How does that woman get any customers?" Finn remarked as Anna opened the door.

"Oh, some people like a lot of starch in their sheets," she shrugged. "And it is nice here. The landlady isn't particularly fond of men, I take it. But I haven't seen her take quite such a _shine_ to anyone, though."

"Must be my sparkling personality," he quipped.

But the landlady wasn't the woman he was thinking of just then. Anna had barely slid the bolt across the door when he had her in his arms again.

"Let's see how much starch is in those sheets, aye?" he whispered hot in her ear.

"It's…enough," Anna gasped.

Finn didn't reply, and tugged on the laces of her bodice. But Anna caught his hands.

"Finn…are you…"

 _"_ _What?_ _"_ he breathed, kissing her chest.

"Will you look at me?"

Finn paused in his caresses and looked her in the eye. Anna's cheeks were flushed and she had a little smile on her face, but there was something in her expression that was hard to read.

"What's the matter?" he asked, trying to ignore the growing urgency within his trousers.

"Nothing, I just… We've just barely spoken a word since we met. I just wanted to know if you're all right," she said. "Earlier, you seemed…"

Finn smiled at her, and ran a finger over her lips.

"It's all right. I'm fine. I am now," he told her. "You do… You do _want_ to go to bed with me, don't you?"

It was his turn to look worried, but Anna's smile eased his concerns.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Her hand slid down his chest, down past his waist to where that urgency was building. Finn groaned and drew her up into his arms. This time, he wasn't going to let her go.

...

"I think we may have ruffled the sheets a bit," Finn said, laughing a little.

"Well…next time I'll just tell the landlady they need more starch," Anna said lightly.

Finn laughed and kissed her tousled hair. He could even feel charitable towards Missus Patricia just then. Anna ruffled up his own hair in return, grinning at him as they dressed.

They'd laid in bed for a long while after they were spent…not talking really, just lingering in the sensation of having one another near again. Anna said it had been a long time. But to Finn it wasn't a matter of months. With his shattered mind, it felt more like eternity.

He had forgotten the little things. The light spray of freckles across the bridge of her nose, barely noticeable till he got close. The mole on her right shoulder. The shape of her toes. All these things he should have known, but it was almost like he was seeing her naked for the first time.

Those scars though…he still couldn't place them. He was certain she didn't used to look like that. By the look of them they were fairly recent. Most of them were on her arms and chest, though they ran in a marching line down her legs, too. There was a line of runes down her back, and she even bore marks on her face. The rune in the centre of her forehead had a circular appearance, giving the odd impression of a flower in bloom.

They didn't make him want her any less, but they were strange. Something about them made him nervous, and he didn't know why. But he thought that Anna sensed his eyes on them, and it made her uncomfortable in turn. So he said nothing. It made no difference to him, regardless. Finn had enough scars of his own.

"I'm starved tonight," Anna remarked as she laced up her dress. "I don't think I've eaten hardly a thing this past tenday."

 _"_ _Mm,_ _"_ Finn replied. He opened the shutters to look down on the Promenade below. People still flitted everywhere, but they seemed small at that distance. It was late afternoon, and the shadows were growing longer. But they were dim tonight. A stealthy breeze swept over the Promenade, tickling its fingers in his hair. Finn looked up at the sky, regarding the large column of cloud that was advancing from the sea.

"I think it might rain," he remarked, leaning back in the window.

"That's fine," Anna said. "We don't need to go out."

He turned to see her smiling at him. He drew in a long breath and took her in his arms.

"You're right," he said. "Better send for some clean sheets. _Extra starch._ _"_

Anna just laughed and tweaked his nose.

"Supper first! Need to keep your strength up," she told him.

Finn laughed and kissed her. How good it felt, just to laugh… What did it matter that he couldn't remember their wedding; he felt like they'd just got married. He felt new, all over again. They embraced deeply, then went downstairs to the common room.

...

Patricia was off tending to the kitchens, and fortunately her maids were slightly more friendly than the matron herself. They ordered a jug of fruity-tasting wine, and a whole chicken to share between them. There was a dish of rice and vegetables, but luckily the landlady's use of spices was as restrained as the woman herself. There was fruit and cheese, and good light bread that they dipped into little pots of herbed oil. Finn thought it was the best meal he'd had in a long while.

Anna seemed to think the same, for she ate heartily. They chatted as they ate, mostly talking about Athkatla.

"This chicken is quite good," she remarked, taking another helping. "I was a bit worried about the Amnish food, to be honest… But this is good. Quite a bit of garlic, though."

"I reckon," Finn replied.

The finer details didn't interest him much; it was either good, or it wasn't. He was just happy to hear Anna talk. In any case, he didn't have a lot to say. He may have been in Athkatla longer than she had, but he was no expert on the place himself.

"So…did you work today?" she asked him.

"No," he said.

His fingers clenched on the chicken bone he was gnawing, but Anna kept her eyes on her own food.

"What is it that you do there?"

"Well, you know… _muscle._ _"_

 _"_ _Ah._ But you don't need to go back tonight?" she said.

"Not tonight," he replied.

Anna smiled at him, but he thought there was something still hiding behind those eyes.

"Finn…" she began.

"Yeah?"

"Maya is dead."

She let out a breath as she spoke those words. Finn looked at her sympathetically.

"That's a shame. Who's Maya?"

He should have learned by now not to say things like that. Anna just stared at him in disbelief.

 _"_ _Who_ _'_ _s Maya?_ Is that a joke? My housekeeper...you lived with her yourself!"

Finn made a noise in his throat, and stared at her in return. Anna looked cross, baffled even. Finn didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean… But like I told you… I don't remember things so well. Not since… It's just… _gone_. I can't remember half my life. Jaheira tells me things, things I was meant to have said or done, but I can't remember," he said, shaking his head. "It's like having the worst hangover in the world. Sometimes things comes back. Sometimes."

"But you remember me?" Anna asked, hesitantly.

Finn smiled. "Aye. I do. I remember you."

Anna reached over and squeezed his hand. She smiled a little too, but her eyes hadn't lost their concern.

"It seems this…person has a lot to answer for."

Finn's smile turned to a scowl.

"You don't even know," he said.

He squeezed her hand in return. Silence fell over the table, only interrupted by the low chatter of the other diners in the common room. Anna slowly wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"I think I'm full," she said.

"Me and all," Finn replied.

Suddenly there was a great rumbling. The sound of thunder echoed around the Promenade, through the open doorway and into the common room. A cool breeze rushed in, whipping the ribbons around madly. A maid scurried across the room and shut the door against the impending storm.

"Shall we go back to the room?" Anna asked.

Finn only nodded. He took her by the hand and together they walked back upstairs.

...

He had a hard time sleeping that night. The storm carried on even after they'd worn themselves out in bed. Finn lay awake, listening to the storm. Bright flashes of lightning penetrated the shutters, stabbing his eyes in the darkness. The rain hammered the Promenade outside.

He tried to think of tomorrow, but he couldn't. Another fight…who would win this time? Next to him Anna stirred. She wasn't asleep, either. Finn pulled her close and kissed her hair. For tonight, at least, he had her.

The storm blew over in the night. Sleep eventually found them, and Finn slept hard. But the dawn came all too soon. He awoke to see bright sunlight filtering through the slats in the shutters.

"What is the hour?" Anna murmured next to him.

Finn didn't know himself. He rose up and stretched, then drew on his trousers. He opened the still-wet shutters to look out at the world.

His first glance was pain, as he made the mistake of looking at the rising sun. The great orb rose up like a god over the arches of the Promenade, colouring everything in gold. The position of their chamber caught the first light of the day, but looking down below Finn reckoned it was still early. The market traders were busily setting up their stalls but otherwise the place looked empty.

"Not time for breakfast yet," he remarked. Finn shook off his trousers and crawled back in bed, next to Anna's warmth. She smiled and kissed him.

"You want to go back to sleep?" she asked.

"Naw. I'm wide awake, me."

He nuzzled at her neck and she laughed. Morning had come, and the dream was still real.

...

But the day couldn't be ignored forever. Anna ordered a bath, and they both had a wash. Breakfast was a quick affair of some bread rolls and tea. Finn didn't much rate the tea, but he didn't bother to ask for any ale.

"So what shall we do today?" he asked. "Give the markets a browse? I have some armour I should check on… Unless you just wanted to go back upstairs."

He gave Anna a naughty look, and she shook her head at him.

"You do have some energy! But for now…I really would like to catch up with Jaheira."

"Oh yeah?" Finn replied, somewhat warily.

"Yes. I think…it would be good to have a talk."

Why she didn't say, but Finn could guess. Anna seemed to have given up asking him any questions. For most of them he had no answers. And for some, he deliberately held his tongue.

"Well then," he said. "I'll go back to the Coronet later. Ask her to pay you a visit. I'm sure she won't mind."

A thought occurred to him as well, that sending Jaheira out calling would keep them both away from the Coronet tonight. Fewer _questions_ that way. But Anna didn't seem satisfied.

"Why wait? We could go to the Coronet now."

"Well," Finn hesitated. "Might not be any point. Jaheira often goes out for the day. She's probably not even there."

"Oh."

"But nothing wrong with spending the day with your husband, aye?" Finn said, trying to get her to smile.

Anna smiled back, and squeezed his hand.

"Nothing would make me happier," she said.

...

And a happy day it was. Finn didn't know a lot about Athkatla, but he knew of a few little nooks and crannies. They spent the day wandering about, arm in arm as they idly browsed merchants' stalls, and drifted through the green squares that dotted the city.

Finn managed to stop in at the armourer's, who declared his suit not ready yet. He might have been tempted to linger over the man's wares, but he didn't want to risk boring Anna. He watched her as she leaned up against a railing, the sun beating down on that scarf she wore over her head. It caught on the gold threads and made them glimmer like fairy dust.

"Where to now?" Anna asked when Finn was done.

"Don't know. Maybe back to the inn?"

Anna just laughed at him.

"Save it for later, you old dog. Though I wouldn't mind getting some lunch."

Finn wrapped his arm around her long enough to pinch her bottom. Anna gave him a false glare and leaned in to him, laughing a little.

That afternoon went by too fast. The sun was sliding to the west as they slowly climbed the steps up to the Seven Vales. They paused at the top, to catch their breath a little and admire the view. It wasn't exactly a mountain range, but Waukeen's Promenade was impressive enough in its own right.

"We could go inside now," Anna murmured to him.

Finn looked down at her and smiled a little.

"Sounds good to me."

He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to ever see that stinking pit again. But Finn knew he had no choice. Too soon he rose up from bed and began to dress.

"I've got to go back," he said.

"Now?" Anna said, surprised. "Can't you at least stay for dinner?"

"No, love," he replied, coming to sit next to her on the bed. "And I'm sorry, but…I probably won't make it back tonight."

"Well, I suppose it's a long way to go…if your work keeps you there late," she said. "I could come back with you. I don't care if it isn't the finest place…"

"No," he said again. "It's better for you here."

Finn tried to smile, and touched her face with his hands. Anna gave him a rather weak smile in return, and she looked away.

...

He set off towards the Coronet, his anger building with every step. The pit was bad before, but now it was intolerable. Anna's arrival had changed everything. He suddenly had a reason to want to see the morning. Finn knew he had no chance of escaping tonight's fight, but he planned on laying down his terms to Lehtinan as soon as he could.

It was nearly evening by the time he stepped over the threshold. He mounted the steps quickly, up to his chamber to change out of his good clothes before the fight. But he had barely pulled his trousers on when there was a sharp knock on the door.

It was Jaheira. Finn might normally have groaned at the stern face that regarded him, but tonight it helped him out. Saved him the time and trouble of looking for her himself.

"You are here," she said. "I could not help but notice Lehtinan's men were looking for you earlier."

"Do tell," Finn replied.

"Yes. _Especially_ as they virtually cornered me in demanding to know where you were!"

Finn started, but he tried to appear nonchalant.

"Well, I'm here now."

"Quite. And I suppose there is little point in my asking why these men were looking for you?" she said.

"Nope!" he replied, trying to sound chipper. "Don't worry, Jaheira, it's just…business."

"With Lehtinan that is cause enough to worry," she remarked. "I hope you have not found yourself in trouble."

"No trouble," Finn sighed. "But for tonight… Anna is here."

The revelation didn't seem to come as much of a surprise. Jaheira drew in a breath and nodded.

"Yes… Yoshimo hinted at something of that sort. And she is…well, I take it?"

"Well enough," he replied. "She was asking about you. Wanted to know if you could come to her inn tonight, have a talk."

"That would be wise," she said, in a worrying way. "But where are you going?"

"Just work," he said quickly. "A job. Little thing I'm doing for Lehtinan. That's all."

"And if you will forgive me for saying so, that sounds rather ominous," Jaheira said.

"Don't worry about it," Finn told her. "But I've got to go, or I'll be late. Anna is at the Seven Vales, in the Promenade. I'll see you later."

He strapped on his sword and pushed past her, leaving the woman staring after him.

 **...**

Anna ate her dinner alone that night. Truthfully though she ate very little. She only picked at the food the maids had brought, thinking.

By chance she was sitting at the same table she and Finn had been at last night. How different she felt now. Her high spirits had gone, and she could only sit there with her thoughts.

Why had Finn been so keen to just… _leave?_ He'd been acting strangely since they met. Maybe it was only the shock of reunion. He didn't seem to even remember sending her a letter. He'd been badly injured, that was obvious. But there was something unsettling in his manner that she couldn't put her finger on.

At least he'd been glad to see her. Rather more than glad, it seemed. The past day had left her feeling breathless even by their usual standards. A little smile crept out of the corner of her mouth, and she reached for her wine. And whatever else…Finn was there. She had found him again.

Anna gave up on her dinner and rose to go back upstairs. As for the rest, they could put it back together. They had time now.

She made for the stairs, but happened to glance over her shoulder as someone entered from the outside. Anna stopped; it was Jaheira.

She spotted Anna as well, and for a moment the two women stood and looked at one another.

Jaheira seemed like a vision, some ghost of the past made flesh. To see a familiar face was a welcome relief, yet somehow jarring. Jaheira didn't belong there any more than she did. But perhaps it was the remarkable thinness in Jaheira's cheeks, and the hard look in her eyes that made her think so.

The vision crossed the room, and took Anna by the hands.

"Anna… It is good to see you," Jaheira said quietly.

Her words were firm, not gushing with emotion. Anna squeezed her hands in return.

"And you," she replied, clearing her throat. "I suppose there is…a great deal to be said."

There didn't seem to be much point in beating around the bush. Jaheira had never been one for pleasantries, regardless. The druid nodded.

"Yes. Perhaps it would be best if we spoke in your chamber."

Anna silently agreed. She led Jaheira up the stairs, without any complaints from the landlady this time. She let them into the room and bolted the door behind them.

"I'm sorry…there's no wine left," Anna began. "But I can ring for the porter."

She felt nervous somehow. But Jaheira shook her head.

"Thank you, but no. We can just speak."

Anna gestured for her to sit in a chair. Anna sat herself on the edge of the bed, though she felt like pacing the room. But Jaheira sat firmly down, and she tried to follow suit.

There was silence. It was heavy. But Anna finally spoke.

"This is all…different, now," she heard herself saying.

"It is, indeed," Jaheira said quietly.

"I am so, so sorry about…" Anna said, trying to speak.

The words wouldn't come out. She still couldn't comprehend, that Khalid... But Jaheira only drew in a sharp breath.

"Yes… Khalid. I greatly miss his presence. He was as pure and noble a man as could ever be found in this world. And Silvanus willing, I shall one day find and punish his murderers. But for now, let us not speak of the dead. We must focus ourselves on the world of the living."

She spoke so levelly, so ordered that she might as well have been reading from a sheet. But a restrained anger still simmered under her words.

"Yes," Anna agreed.

There was silence again. There were too many questions for Anna to ask, and Jaheira seemed to be unusually quiet.

"Your scars…they seem to have healed well," Jaheira remarked.

It was more of a question than a statement. Anna ran her fingertips over one of the runes.

"I suppose they have, as best as could be expected," she sighed. "But they…burn sometimes."

"I see," Jaheira replied.

She had that healer's concern, but Anna wasn't interested in talking about her wounds just then.

"Jaheira…what is the matter with Finn?"

She grasped at the hair on her temples and stared at the floor. Jaheira drew another breath.

"I wish I could answer that question," she replied. "This wizard, this Irenicus… He _tortured_ him. But no, that is not even the right word. He…experimented on him. To what end, I have no idea. But they were many. And bloody."

Anna shuddered at those words. They were hard and unadorned, even by Jaheira's usual forthright manner.

"He says he can't remember. He couldn't remember sending me a letter, begging me to come to this place. He couldn't even remember Maya! She died, I told him…"

Her words trailed off, and Jaheira sighed.

"Then I must also offer my sympathy, it seems. So Finn himself summoned you, but he does not remember doing so? I had wondered how you were here. But it does not seem to matter now."

"And you could not tell me yourself?" Anna suddenly said. "How many months have I been sitting in Beregost, wondering what became of him? And he was _here,_ like _this,_ all this time? And Imoen taken away… You never thought to tell me?"

She could not deny the anger that was there. Jaheira scowled in return.

"It was not done out of lack of regard. I would have informed you eventually. And I can understand why you would feel… But you must understand how _impossible_ this situation has been. With Finn in this… _state_ _…_ Khalid, dead… Imoen, gone… I did not even know if the Cowled Wizards would suddenly decide to return and arrest every one of us! And you, a mage… Even Xan agreed it was for the best."

 _"_ _Xan_ agreed?" Anna said, interrupting her. "You could send a letter to Evereska, even, but not to me?"

"I did not write to him," Jaheira said, her mouth narrowing. "He is here in the city."

"He was imprisoned with you?" Anna said, surprised. "Finn said nothing about him."

"No. He is just…here. I met him a short time after we escaped."

"That is a remarkable coincidence," she said.

"A remarkable coincidence indeed," the woman replied, sounding rather like she didn't believe it was a coincidence at all. "But he has more awareness of the Cowled Wizards than I do, for obvious reasons. And he agreed it was best if you stayed away, until we might better find our bearings. But we are still just as lost, and here you are."

She sighed heavily. Anna rubbed her head again, not really knowing what to think.

"And Imoen is…gone," she said, quietly. "Finn said the Cowled Wizards arrested her, taken to who knows where."

"Gone, indeed. And to be blunt…I do not know if we shall ever get her back."

Anna looked up. She knew quite well the druid would not say such things lightly.

"There must be some process, somewhere…" Anna began. "People cannot just _disappear._ This is a civilised country, not some lawless…"

"The law can often make those who wield it seem lawless," she broke in. "Here, the wizards are a law to themselves. And I have heard too many stories of poor unfortunates who were never seen again, on account of a simple dabbling in magic. No one knows where they keep their prisoners, or even worse what is done with them. They have cast an arcane net over this entire city, and nothing magical escapes their sight. And I must beg you to keep your spells to yourself. Even the smallest cantrip could…"

"I know, I know," Anna replied.

She cringed thinking of the other night. Had she really come that close to some horrible fate? It seemed unbelievable. Silently she thanked the gods that Ribald had interrupted her spell.

"And this Irenicus…they have taken him too?" Anna managed to say.

"Yes," Jaheira sighed. "That is the one ounce of brightness we have been subject to. Perhaps this demon will get his due at the hands of the Cowled Wizards. But even that worries me."

"Why?"

"If they torture him, he may yet reveal the true nature of Finn's origins," she said grimly. "And while he is not a mage, in a place so fearful of ought that seems unnatural he might find himself in difficulty. But thankfully, that has not happened yet."

"He knew what Finn is?" Anna asked, alarmed.

"He did. It was the sole reason for our imprisonment, I am sure."

Anna looked down at the floor. That cold fear washed over her again. Finn's heritage. The inescapable truth. They were as helpless to flee from it as a hare from a pack of hounds.

"What are we going to do?" she said.

She almost was whimpering. But Jaheira did not entirely take her meaning.

"I beg you to say nothing," she began. "But I have…made some last-effort enquiries. Treading the halls of the Council of Six is an utter waste of time…I might as well have taken work as a maid for all the good it did me! But there are…other resources. Not good ones, but effective ones. And with a little gold in our pockets, I hope they might finally lead us to Imoen."

"Who do you mean?" Anna asked.

"I shall keep that to myself for now," Jaheira said, sounding unusually evasive. "Suffice it to say, there are people in this city who are very good at finding lost things. But I know not myself what they may turn up. As I say, for now I ask you to keep it a secret."

Anna didn't reply. How could she keep a secret, when she didn't even know what Jaheira was talking about? But she nodded anyway.

"In that regard, I think I will take my leave," Jaheira said, rising to her feet. "I must return to the Coronet tonight."

"Do you know what Finn is doing there?" Anna asked. "He said something about having a job."

"No," she replied, scowling. "He has been as elusive with me as possible. But if he is working for Lehtinan, I fear it will come to little good. All the better if we can be done with that place, and soon."

"You could all come and stay here instead," Anna remarked. "I don't know if the landlady has room, but…"

"As much as I would prefer it, we are in that vile place for a reason, and not simply a lack of coin," Jaheira sighed again. "The bartender is a _friend_ of mine, if you understand. He can be very useful to speak with."

"So they say," Anna said, sighing herself. "Well…take care."

"And you," she replied.

Jaheira seemed to slip into her own thoughts as she stepped out the door, and Anna did the same.

 **...**

Finn went straight down to the pits after talking to Jaheira. He didn't bother calling on Lehtinan; he'd figure out he was there soon enough.

He was somewhat surprised though when the weapon master brought out a little present; a nice shirt of chain mail.

"Is it my birthday?" Finn asked. It might well have been, for all he knew. But the grizzled weapon master only laughed.

"Ye've been doing well enough that Lehtinan has decided to invest in ye. Had to get this one specially made! Lucky for you, too. You'll want it tonight."

"Is it the Calishite?" Finn asked as the man helped him in to the armour.

"Aye. He's a nasty bugger. Watch out for that one, lad. I want you to come back in one piece."

"Nice to see someone around here cares about me," Finn quipped.

"Me? Hells, no! I don't even care about me old Ma. But I've got some coin riding on you," the man said, laughing heartily. "The game warden doesn't think you'll be standing at the end of the night, but I do. You best prove me right!"

The man slapped him on the back hard, still laughing. Finn grimaced. At least folks were rooting in his favour. It hardly filled him with stirring warmth, but it was something.

But it wouldn't be worth much if he was dead. Now that he was faced with him, Finn began to wonder what this Calishite was all about. There wasn't much time to warm up, so Finn just took his place behind the door.

...

The door drew up and he stepped into the arena. The crowd rose to their feet, carrying on as ever. From all the whistles and catcalls, Finn found it amusing to think that those folk were restrained merchants and nobles in their day-to-day lives. Almost amusing. He'd yet to see a face he recognised on the street, but if he did, he'd be tempted to give them a punch square between the eyes. See how they liked a little pain for a change.

But the crowd wasn't his problem, and like always he did his best to drown them out. He felt almost like an old hand by then. He heard the master of ceremonies calling out into the crowd.

 _"_ _Fresh from the hands of death, ladies and gentlemen_ _…_ _Finn the Ravager!_ _"_

The crowd swelled with their cheers, though there were a few boos. Not everyone was pleased by his survival, it seemed.

 _"_ _And our young warrior will need that iron constitution again tonight. For he faces the dreaded scourge of the sands_ _…_ _Khatok the Two-Handed! Imprisoned in his native Calimshan for robbery, murder, rape, and the single-handed destruction of an entire village_ _…_ _tonight_ _'_ _s opponent is a force to be reckoned with!_ _"_

He sounded like a cheerful fellow, Finn thought. But why was he called "Two-Handed?" Finn was two-handed, as were most folks he knew. But he didn't have much longer to wonder as the announcer finished his little speech, and the opposite door slid open.

There emerged a man nearly the same size as the djinn from Aerie's circus. He was Finn's height, at least, maybe even taller. And he looked a solid pack of muscle…even his pointed black beard seemed to twitch like it had a muscle of its own. In each hand he carried a scimitar, and he crossed blades across his chest, making a petition to some unknown deity.

So this one might be a challenge. But Finn didn't care. _Meat_ , right? He drew his blade and waited for the man to charge at him, as all the other warriors had done. But he just lowered his blades and stared at Finn, an expression of greedy menace on his face.

"You wish to dance with me?" he said in accented Common.

"I like my girls a bit prettier, if it's the all same to you," Finn shot back.

The man laughed. "Girls, yes. When you are dead I will rape your corpse…and I will cut off your head so you may watch!"

"That's…novel," Finn remarked. "But staring at me own arse isn't something I want to do today."

"You are funny man," the man sneered. "Now come to me."

He gestured to Finn with those blades. He tensed. They were right; this fellow was different, not least for his ideas of a good time. He prowled around Finn like a wolf circling a baby deer.

But Finn wasn't going to let himself get fazed. He knew what he was doing. Strutting around like an enormous cock, hoping Finn would just keel over. And that wasn't going to happen.

The crowd above were jeering, demanding that someone take the first blow. Finn decided to have a go. Rattle the fellow out of his posture. He charged in, but the man moved like a whirlwind. With one blade he blocked Finn's strike, just as the other sliced him across the back. Feeling the blow Finn was thankful for his good new chain mail. The man's first blade whirled about on him, and Finn just managed to slip out of the way.

Finn drew back from him, breathing hard. Still the man held back. He was laughing at him. A vicious, black sneer that didn't make Finn wonder if he'd do with him as he promised.

"All right then," Finn breathed. "You want to dance, then dance."

"Yes…come to me," the man laughed again.

Those blades were wicked. Finn found himself wishing for that woman's shield. Even he couldn't swing a blade fast enough to strike and block at the same time, and the Calishite took his advantage. He cut Finn, again and again, but he couldn't even manage to land a proper blow.

"Does that feel nice?" the man said, laughing as his scimitar sliced through Finn's leg.

"Better already," he growled.

The wound was on fire, he could feel it burning as it closed. The man lifted up his sword and ran his tongue along the edge of it, tasting the blood that stained the blade.

"Good…sweet," he proclaimed. "You are soft, yes? No real challenge."

"Not done yet," Finn replied.

But he was starting to wonder. Try as he might he couldn't get around that man's whirling blades. The man cut him, again and again. Not deeply; the blows weren't intended to finish him off. He had as much control with those blades as a sculptor did with his hammer and chisel. He was chipping away at him, bit by bit.

The crowd was roaring in his ears, and Finn felt the blood pumping with it. He couldn't escape that man's vile sneer. He knew he was winning.

But the man seemed to be growing bored with the contest. Every blow struck harder, seemed more direct. Finn threw everything he had at him, hoping to use his strength to knock the man back, but it was of little use. The Calishite was every bit as strong as he was.

He caught Finn out in an odd stance, and his blade struck him right where his hands held his blade. There was a clatter as Finn's blade fell to the stone.

...

At first Finn didn't realise why he'd dropped it, but then the searing pain told him the answer. Part of his gauntlet had come away, and his left hand was streaming with blood.

He stared at the horror of it, and began to feel faint. Finn could hear the man laughing.

"Is that a good little bite? In my land, we cut off fingers for stealing. But you see I still have all mine."

 _His hand_ _…_ Half the fingers on his left hand were gone, fallen to the floor with his blade. Finn clenched what was left into a bloodied fist, his entire arm shaking like a leaf.

 _"_ _Fucker_ _…"_ He spat, but it seemed a futile effort. That bastard's gory prize was his last show. He was moving in for the kill now. Finn could see it in his eyes.

His blade was on the floor, covered in his own blood. The runes were glowing white hot, some strange sort of alchemy. Finn could barely see. The Calishite swung his blades over his head, a bravado gesture for the bloodthirsty crowd. They roared in approval. But Finn didn't make a move for his blade. He stood, clutching his streaming hand in his other fist, staring at those runes.

As through a tunnel, suddenly he could see. He knew what they meant. Not a name, or a word, not any word that made sense, anyway. It was… _power_. Sarevok's power. That bloody battle… Finn could remember it now. His demon brother towered so high in his armour…but Finn took him down. And he had his own power now.

He locked eyes with the Calishite, and that force with no name flowed out of him. In his sight it took form like a black hound. It rushed forward in silence, seizing the man by the neck. His eyes went wide, and those wicked scimitars fell to the floor.

Silently Finn willed his hound to strike harder, deeper, digging its teeth into the man's flesh. There was no blood at all, but Finn could feel the man's life force flowing into him, healing him, strengthening him. The man choked and gasped, his eyes wide like a hanging man. He stumbled and fell to his knees.

Finn hesitated no longer. He seized the glowing blade in his good hand and strode up to him. The man looked up, still half-paralysed with pain and shock. He mouthed some word… _sorcery,_ perhaps, but Finn didn't care. He could hear that black beast howling, its cry echoing even over the roar of the crowd. He swung his blade, and sliced the man's head clean from his shoulders.

The Calishite fell forward onto the stones, and Finn nearly collapsed himself. He struggled to stay on his feet as the wave hit him. _The rush…_ His heart raced, feeling like it might burst. But the wave passed him by, flowing out into the ether. His hand burned like fire, an excruciating, throbbing, pain.

But it was over.


	11. Out

"I think perhaps we may have to start calling you Finn the Beheader," Salema declared.

She laughed lightly, though there was a little nervousness in her tone. Perhaps it came from regarding the blood that was seeping from Finn's bandaged hand.

She waited till after the healer was done to come in to see him. She didn't like blood, she said. An odd thing to say. Maybe she was just like the other spectators…happy enough to watch, from a distance. Close up, it was too real. She might get a whiff of what it actually felt like to hurt. Finn didn't answer, and she spoke again.

"How very lucky for you that man had a fit, or whatever that was," she continued. "I have never seen anything like it. I thought for certain you were gone… You are a very lucky man."

"Lucky, aye," Finn replied.

He raised his injured hand. All but his thumb and first finger had been cut clean away by that man's blade. The blood had stopped flowing, but it was still burning in pain.

"Although you will have a hard time holding that sword of yours now," Salema mused. "I wonder what Lehtinan is going to do with you."

"Troll food," he growled.

"Nonsense. You've been too good a fighter. You could always switch to a sword and shield style. It is only your left hand, after all."

"Cheers for the vote of confidence," he said.

He let out a slight cry, driven by a sharp pain in his hand. Salema looked at him.

"Dear, me. You have been having a hard time of it," she chirped. "First you are stabbed in the back, now you lose half your hand."

"Fuck off," he spat.

He didn't feel at all in the mood for her comments. He was only there waiting for Lehtinan. The man was taking his time tonight. Salema recoiled from his remark.

"I say! That is hardly a gentlemanly way to speak to a lady."

"You want me to answer that?" he said, still groaning.

She laughed a little.

"Oh, no. You will only say that you are not a gentleman, and I am not a lady. But it was still unnecessary. I was not attempting to make fun of you."

"I'm glad," he said, but Salema didn't reply as the cell door drew open. Lehtinan stepped inside, and what his expression was, it was difficult to say.

 _"_ _Well._ The healer has told me you have been severely maimed. I shouldn't be surprised, based on the amount of blood that was flowing out of you. I said to my companion, _he_ _'_ _s lost his hand._ Stupid boy."

"Still got one left," Finn said menacingly.

"Oh, do not even presume to even _hint_ to threaten me," the man replied. "You are alive, at least. But it was only a fool's luck. I have no idea what carried that Calishite away…they say he was fond of a particular variety of lotus that does foul things to a man's heart. In more ways than one, it would seem. But combined with this, and your last _performance_ , I'm starting to seriously wonder how much use you truly are to me."

"Then maybe we should just part ways," Finn heard himself saying. "I'm not bound to you anymore."

"Oh, but you are wrong," Lehtinan sneered. "And I will decided when, and _how_ our contract is terminated. You fight till I say stop…or you're dead. Now if you will excuse me…my companion is waiting."

He nodded to Salema, but avoided looking at Finn on his way out. Finn glanced at the woman, and he thought she looked worried.

"Don't worry about me," Finn said. "I reckon there's room enough in Hendak's cell for two."

"I'm not concerned," she said bluntly.

"Good," he replied.

"He's paying you tonight, at least," Salema said, tossing her head a little. "Do you feel up to collecting your gold?"

"Starting to think it won't do me much good anyway," Finn remarked. "Gold's not a lot of use to a dead man."

"It could do you quite a bit of good," she told him. "Don't worry…I will go on top."

Finn just stared at her as Salema's hand found his chest. Her eyes were bright with a strange kind of fire. Was this woman desperate, mad, or what?

"Not tonight," he told her. "And not any other night. Lehtinan may own my arse, but you don't. And I've had enough of being used."

Salema did not seem entirely prepared for that response. Her cheeks went pink and she scowled at him.

"If you're just cross about Lehtinan…"

"I'm cross about all of it," he told her. "Now get away from me!"

The throbbing pain in his hand and his hot temper didn't incline him towards anything like politeness. Salema's mouth opened like she might have something to say, but she turned and stormed off in silence.

...

Somehow Finn managed to dress himself. Slowly he made his way back up to the tavern, feeling his hand ache harder with every step. It was a miserable feeling, worse than a toothache. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

He still couldn't believe what had happened. What would he say to the others…he got his fingers caught in a drawer? And what would Anna think?

But worse still was that sinking feeling he had. He knew now that Lehtinan had no intention of letting him go. Even if he killed Hendak, which was looking doubtful considering he couldn't even wield his sword, Lehtinan would just line up another hunk of meat. It wouldn't end till he was dead. And if Finn fought back, he'd end up in that stinking cell himself.

He couldn't go on like this. But short of bursting into the man's office and running him through, he didn't have any ideas. Maybe that would come later. But now, he desperately needed to lay down. He stumbled up the steps to his chambers, but groaned seeing Aerie standing in the hall.

She stood outside Jaheira's room, just about to let herself in. _Brilliant timing_. Finn had no chance of hiding. Aerie's eyes ran over him, and she gasped like she might faint. What a sight he must have been. Even if he could hide his hand, he'd never hide the blood. He looked like a butcher's apprentice.

"Finn…you…you're hurt?" she squeaked from behind her hands.

"Nothing to worry about," he said, trying to smile somehow. The sweat was dripping down his forehead, and he could taste the salt on his lips.

"Oh, we must get you to bed!" she exclaimed. "Come, come… Was it a robber? This place is terrible for thieves…Quayle never would let me walk at night. _Finn!_ _"_

But he didn't hear her, lying as he was face-first on the floorboards. Somehow he woke up enough to feel her hands on him, as she struggled to get him off the floor.

"Oh, no, oh, no," she repeated. "I… I must run for Minsc! He's in the common room…"

 _"_ _S_ _'_ _alright,_ _"_ he slurred, sounding like he was drunk. _"_ _Just_ _…_ _get to my room._ _"_

With a will he pulled himself up, no easy task without putting weight on his stump. He threw himself against the wall to keep from falling. Aerie took hold of his other arm, somehow managing to remain on her feet as they struggled together. At last they made it to Finn's chamber, and he collapsed on his bed.

He saw Aerie's panicked face hovering over him, but only for a moment. His eyes closed, and she was drowned by a sea of black.

...

 _"_ _Occipital bone,_ _"_ _the wizard remarked._ _"_ _Here, at the base of the skull. Can you feel it? Put your finger here._ _"_

 _Imoen did as she was directed. Finn could feel her touch. The wizard_ _'_ _s hands froze like ice whenever his hands found his flesh, but it thawed quickly. Imoen_ _'_ _s fingertips rooted in his hair, exploring the bone underneath._

 _"_ _Yes,_ _"_ _she said._ _"_ _I can feel it._ _"_

 _Her voice had that disinterested tone that she always had during his lectures. Almost like she wasn_ _'_ _t entirely there. Finn didn_ _'_ _t move. He couldn_ _'_ _t. He was frozen, naked, in a sitting position on the floor. His eyes kept staring at the stone wall opposite him._

 _"_ _Very good,_ _"_ _Irenicus said._ _"_ _You are perceptive. You can sense the difference there. Although with practice, they would all be evident to you. But of course, we are only interested in one today._ _"_

 _"_ _It_ _'_ _s_ _…_ _a hole,_ _"_ _Imoen remarked._ _"_ _Black._ _"_

 _"_ _Not a hole yet,_ _"_ _Irenicus told her._ _"_ _But take up your knife, and we shall see what else we can find._ _"_

 _Finn couldn_ _'_ _t even shut his eyes. Two tears rolled out and down his cheeks as he felt the steel begin to gnaw through flesh and bone._

 _..._

The rest of his dreams were mercifully blurred. Images floated into his sight and drifted away again, borne on some sweeping tide. There was a room. Tables. Body parts. Arms, legs lined up on the tables like a butcher's shop. But they had never been alive. They were sealed, somehow, like they had grown themselves.

A man's face in a tank. Underwater, yet living. Finn didn't know what any of it meant. He only watched, a passive observer.

Then Finn saw himself lying in a gutter, passed out in the street. A stray dog drifted up the alley. It sniffed at him warily, nuzzling his pockets for food. The creature's ribs stuck out at sharp angles, and its eyes had a desperate look. It was starving. Finding no food it began chewing on Finn's outstretched hand. Finn shook, trying to wake himself enough to get the dog to stop eating him. But he couldn't wake up.

The dog kept biting, tearing away at his flesh. He could feel its teeth sinking into his bone, gnawing away at his muscles. He felt his tendons snap as the dog pulled on them. Finn tried to scream, but he couldn't. He couldn't wake up. He couldn't stop the pain.

But suddenly the vision broke. Finn sat up with a scream. The shout echoed off the walls of his chamber. He wasn't on the street; he was in bed. There was no dog at all.

 _"_ _Baervan preserve me!_ _"_ a voice gasped at his side.

Finn turned to see Aerie sitting next to him, whiter than white. She was breathing heavily and almost looked like she might faint.

"Sorry…did I shout?" he asked, groggily.

"You…you might say so!" Aerie exclaimed. "You were sound asleep, and then the next moment…"

"Sorry," Finn said again.

He rubbed his face with his hands. His left hand was still covered in bloody bandages. The dog had been there, after all.

"I…what is the hour?" Finn asked, trying to make some sense of everything.

"I do not know…late," Aerie replied. "Minsc and Yoshimo are staying in Jaheira's room. I…I told them I would look after you while they slept."

"And where's Jaheira?" he said.

He found it hard to believe she would consent to share her little room with those two, regardless of the circumstance. But Aerie shook her head again.

"I do not know," she said. "She was here earlier…but she left before you…came back."

 _"_ _By the gods,_ _"_ Finn groaned. He flopped back against his pillow. It was all too much. He felt entirely spent, but his body seemed to have a queer sort of energy vibrating around it.

"I've been looking after you," Aerie said, quietly. "Saying prayers to Baervan. I could have tried to heal you, but I wasn't sure… I…was afraid to take your bandage off."

She sounded ashamed, almost. Finn looked at his bandaged stump and laughed grimly.

"And right you are. Not something you need to be looking at."

"I have called on Baervan's healing before," she said quickly. "One of the acrobats twisted his ankle badly during a show, and I placed my hands on it and asked Baervan that it be healed. And he could walk again, just like that! But I've never…"

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "Jaheira has seen her fair share of gore. She'll…help."

But even the druid's healing couldn't restore his hand. Finn knew that. And he didn't even know how to begin to explain to her how he'd lost it. It seemed like the game was finally up.

"Minsc just wanted to rush off and find whoever did that to you," Aerie said. "I…had to try and stop him. He wouldn't listen to Yoshimo at all."

"A waste of his time, anyway," Finn said. "That bloke is dead."

"Oh."

Bless the girl, she didn't ask. Finn glanced at her, and he could see those big elven eyes full of questions. But she said nothing more.

"Thanks…for looking after me," he told her.

"It was the least I could do," Aerie replied. "You helped us."

She bit on her bloodless lip, her eyes still on his bandaged hand. The girl said she was a priestess, and Finn had no cause to doubt her. But living with the circus she probably hadn't seen any real blood. Little wonder she couldn't take her eyes off his wound.

"It must hurt," she remarked. "I…I could try to take the pain away, if you like."

"Don't worry about it," Finn said.

Truthfully, it had stopped hurting. That was something, at least. Aerie drew in a deep breath.

"It's the bones…they can be sharp. It will take a while before the skin grows over them again. Until it heals though…the sensation will be horrible. And they catch on every little thing… I'm sorry."

Finn looked at her, surprised.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

Aerie slowly nodded at his hand.

"That…you've lost fingers, haven't you? I reckoned you must have. It's the only thing that could explain that much blood."

Finn just kept staring at her, unsure of what to say. Aerie hunched her thin shoulders and looked at the floor.

"I… I know how much it hurts. If you wanted to, I could say a prayer… It…could stop you from hurting. For a while, at least."

"Alright…" Finn said.

Aerie drew a breath. She cupped her hands and held them just over Finn's bandaged hand, almost not daring to touch it. She shut her eyes and began to chant.

 _"_ _Tears away, no flying day_ _…_ _come the wind and take away_ _…"_

As she spoke Finn could feel a warmth spreading through his hand. It felt nice. Aerie finished her prayer and her eyes blinked open.

"Did…did it help?" she asked.

Finn smiled a little.

"Aye. That's loads better, thanks."

Her face brightened and she smiled, though he thought her eyes looked sad. It was a strange invocation, and he wondered where she learned it. But it was odd that an elven girl was praying to gnomish gods away. Elves didn't often stray from their own gods, as far as he knew. At any rate, it was no business of his who she prayed to.

...

But at that moment the door burst open. Aerie jumped up, startled, but Finn knew who it was before the door even opened. Entranced in her prayer the little elf probably hadn't heard the commotion down the hall, but Finn had. Mother was home.

 _Finn!_ _"_ Jaheira exclaimed. She entered the room and strode over to his bed without so much as a by-your-leave. "Yoshimo is in my room…and he says you were badly injured! What has happened?"

Finn wasn't entirely sure which of those two facts caused her greater consternation. But by the look on her face he wasn't about to challenge her on it.

"I…had a bit of a…" he said, hesitating.

"Never mind," she said. "Aerie, if you would kindly leave us?"

There was little in her tone that was kindly, but Aerie didn't argue either. Finn could see Minsc and Yoshimo hovering around in the hall. The girl rose up in silence and went to join them, shutting the door with a click as she went.

Jaheira's mouth was a thin line as she stared at Finn. He raised his bandaged hand, as if there could be any doubt.

"It's…here," he said.

Jaheira went to him. She had a roll of linen bandages with her that she probably kept stashed in her room. Old habits died hard. He winced as she began undoing the bloody rags that wrapped his hand. It wasn't from pain. He couldn't bear to look at it. He couldn't even think of how to explain… The rags fell to the floor, and Jaheira drew a sharp breath.

 _"_ _So._ This is your idea of a joke, I take it?"

She didn't look at all amused. But Finn could say nothing, nothing at all. Underneath the bloody rags was his hand…whole and healed, without so much as a scratch on it.

Jaheira gave him a sharp cuff around the ears as she departed the room, muttering threats of torture that would give Irenicus pause. But Finn was too much in shock to register her anger. It…was _healed_. Totally healed. Five fingers. Fingernails and all. He stretched his hand, wiggling the digits in total disbelief. His hand felt a bit stiff, a bit tingly, like he'd been sleeping on it the wrong way, but otherwise…

 _It was impossible_.

After all the commotion Minsc and Yoshimo came back into the room. Minsc made some rambling declarations about kicking evil backsides, but even he seemed too knackered to kick up a fuss about anything just then. He collapsed into his bed and his snores were soon shaking the room.

But all thoughts of sleep were driven from Finn's mind. He just kept staring at his hand, struggling to comprehend what he saw.

"Are you thinking of taking up divination?" Yoshimo remarked. "It is a devastating combination…warrior skills and palmistry."

He laid down in his bed, but he too seemed to be wide awake after the ruckus. Finn just shook his head.

"I reckon," he said.

"I do not know what occurred here, but I would avoid Jaheira for a tenday at least!" Yoshimo exclaimed. "She seems to think you have played a trick on her."

"And what about you?" Finn asked.

"I am not so certain."

Finn glanced at him. Even in the middle of the night, Yoshimo was still a little too keen for his liking.

"Well…she'll get over it," he said.

 _"_ _Hm!_ Speaking of tricks…it was quite a pleasure to be introduced to your lovely _wife_ earlier."

Yoshimo chuckled as he adjusted his pillow, and Finn stared at him hard.

"Oh, do not worry, my friend. Yoshimo will betray none of your secrets! I would not presume to break the brotherhood of trust."

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Finn said, more to himself than Yoshimo.

The man shrugged. "Ah, do not trouble yourself. What is a little indiscretion? Your wife was not even in the city. I had often wondered why you were so restrained! Keep her away from this place, and she shall never know. I would not want any wife of mine staying in this flea-bitten hole, regardless!"

"True, that. But it's…" Finn began.

"It is in the past. Unless…you desire to keep seeing the jasmine lady?"

 _"_ _No._ Definitely not."

"Then there you have it. Trouble yourself not over it, friend. But there are still some hours left until sunrise…I suggest we make use of them!"

Yoshimo chuckled again and gave Finn a cheery grin. The bounty hunter hadn't even bothered to take his boots off, but he soon seemed to be fast asleep.

Finn envied him, but he couldn't rest. His own boots were off; probably Aerie's doing. He pulled them back on with both hands and wandered down into the common room.

...

At that hour all but the hardiest souls had found somewhere to pass out. Some patrons still sat in the common room, drinking, or absorbed over informal card games. Even the minstrels had gone to bed, and it was quiet.

Finn thought to get an ale, but he couldn't muster the energy to speak with the man behind the bar. He dropped himself in a corner table and ran his hands through his hair.

 _"_ _Does it surprise you so much?_ _"_

"What?" Finn asked.

 _"_ _Your hand._ _"_

That chill ran down his spine. The voice had returned. Finn turned to see Irenicus sitting casually at the table next to him.

"You like this place?" Finn said to him. "I'd say you're slumming, but even this hole is above _you._ _"_

He didn't bother to rise from his chair this time. Finn knew he was a vision. But the wizard…he was so _real._ He could even smell the incense on his robes.

"You are being unkind," Irenicus replied. "Though perhaps I have that coming. Still, it amazes me just how little you truly understand your power. Your wounds heal in a moment, and you can seize a man's life-force with a will…and yet, this astonishes you. Why?"

"I…don't know," Finn said. "It's just so… _different._ _"_

"And what else did you expect? You are no ordinary mortal being, as much as you yourself seem to enjoy _slumming_. Tell me, what was it like…that first time you realised you had power? What did you first notice? Did it come at once, or was it always there?"

"And how am I supposed to know that?" Finn growled under his breath. "It's your fault…I can't remember anything!"

"And I suppose you think I did this on a whim," Irenicus remarked. "Some mindless act of cruelty. It is a blessing to you, god-child. It is only when you are free from your past, that you can truly begin to embrace your future. I only wished to set you free."

Finn turned to him, and looked the wizard hard in the eyes. It hurt…even to look at him. Even as a vision, everything about that man was pain. He could see his face, emaciated and twisted under his hood. Scars, veins travelling map-like all over his skin. They were alive. Finn could see his blue blood flowing, throbbing. He couldn't tell what colour his eyes were. They always seemed to change.

"Free…" Finn said. "I am _not_ free. The past doesn't go away, just because I forget it! It's _here_ , and _now_. But you won't get to me. Get out! Get out of my head!"

He spoke in little more than a whisper, but his voice was shaking with rage. Irenicus nodded slowly, looking pleased as his mask-like face would let him.

"Yes… Struggle, god-child. Your past _is_ here. And now we shall look to the future."

He waved his hand, and another vision formed. Not Imoen this time. And what he saw made Finn's heart stop cold.

 _Anna_ _…_ She was asleep, in her chamber at the inn. Sleeping peacefully with her head on the pillow. But there was another figure there. Someone was standing over her. The figure wore a hood, and Finn could see nothing of his features, but the sight filled him with dread.

 _"_ _You won_ _'_ _t hurt her!_ _"_ Finn cried out, but the vision was gone. Irenicus was gone. And he was gone, too, on his feet and running for the door.

...

His feet pounded on the empty cobblestones. Finn ran faster than he ever had in his life. Terror drove him like a whip, and there was no way he could slow down. He needed to get to her. No one was going to hurt her. It was too late…it couldn't be too late. He needed to get there.

Finn willed himself faster and faster, forcing his rigid muscles to keep moving. His mouth was open as he gasped in the early morning air. He needed to get to her inn. He had to save her.

The Promenade was empty, too early even for the market traders' early start. Finn pounded up the steps to the Seven Vales. He set his hands on the door ring, but it was locked. He swore and jerked the ring, harder and harder, trying to force it off its hinges. But the blasted door held fast. He hammered hopelessly on the wooden frame.

But then Finn had an idea. There was some gravel at his feet, loose bits of dirt that had been accumulated from a day's worth of shoes walking there. Anna's window was not too far away. He aimed some of the larger pebbles at the shutters, and they struck true. Again and again he struck, hoping for…what? But the shutters suddenly drew open, and he narrowly missed hitting Anna with a stone.

 _"_ _What?_ _"_ she exclaimed. "Who is… _Finn!_ What in the world are you doing?"

She stared down at him in shock, and he felt like melting in relief.

"Anna! Are you all right?" he called up.

"Yes, of course I'm all right!" she shouted in a whisper, mindful of her sleeping neighbours. "What are you _doing_ here? It's still dark!"

But Finn couldn't explain. He felt like laughing. He felt like a fool. He felt absolutely, totally exhausted. But Anna was safe. That was all that mattered.

Anna told him to wait, and he gladly collapsed onto the step. His entire body was shaking from his exercise, and shivering with relief. It was a vision, that was all. No more than a dream.

After a short while he could hear the lock clicking open. Anna stood there, a shawl around her shoulders, and next to her was the sleepy-looking porter.

"There you are, ma'am," the man said. "Best get in quick, or the old missus will see I'm out of a job!"

"Yes, thank you," Anna said breathlessly. "I'll…see you get a few gold later. Thank you so much."

The man nodded and gestured for Finn to come in. Finn noticed that he was wearing his night-shirt over his trousers. He hurried inside the dark common room and the man securely locked the door again. Without saying anything else he scuttled back to his room.

"Come on, before anyone hears," Anna said to Finn, taking his arm. "You're lucky the guards didn't spot you! What's going on? Why are you here in the middle of the night?"

She led him swiftly up to her chamber. It was dark, and in spite of everything Finn couldn't help but look around the room. Anna watched in puzzlement as he looked under the bed and opened the wardrobe. But there was no one apart from themselves.

"You think I have company?" she asked.

It was meant to sound like a joke, but he could hear the strain in her voice. Anna stared at him, and Finn took her in his arms.

"No…no. Nothing like that," he breathed. "I just…wanted to see you."

"By the gods, you really must be randy!" she exclaimed. "You're sweating like a horse. Did you run all the way here?"

But Finn found himself laughing. He squeezed her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"Well, you know…I just couldn't wait!"

"You'll have to," she remarked. "You scared me half to death! It doesn't really put me in the mood. Besides, it's too early yet. I want to go back to bed."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I am. I don't know what… Why don't we just lie down for a while, aye?"

Anna drew a deep breath but she only nodded, too tired for argument. Before he could lie down though Finn had to see that the door and shutters were securely fastened.

"Are you sure everything's all right?" Anna asked as he undressed.

"It is now," he said, and curled up next to her.

...

Exhausted as he was, Finn couldn't sleep after all that. He thought Anna dozed, but her rest seemed fitful. Slowly the room grew brighter. The shadows lightened, the grey slowly replaced with colour. Soon the entire room began to glow as the sun rose over the Promenade.

Anna stirred after a time. Finn looked down at her, and smiled a little.

"Good morning," he said.

Anna snorted and shook her head.

 _"_ _Oh,_ good morning!" she proclaimed. "How nice it is to see you."

But she was smiling, and Finn could take her barbs. He certainly deserved them.

"I feel like an early breakfast," she said. "All that excitement has worked up my appetite. And you'll pardon my saying, but I think you could use a bath!"

Finn didn't need to sniff at his armpits; he knew he stank. His skin felt sticky with the sweat that had dried on him.

"I reckon. We don't want to offend Missus Patricia with my manly scent, do we?"

"We'll just be lucky if she doesn't get wind of your little stunt," she warned him. "She'd have me tossed right out of here! Please, don't do that again."

"I won't. I promise," Finn said.

Anna gave him a wry look as she pulled the rope to summon the porter. The man soon appeared, looking rather sleepy himself, but Anna sent him on his way with a few extra coins from her purse. Before long he returned with a trolley laden with a wooden tub, and several pitchers of hot water. He brought towels, too, and a dish of soap that was moulded like a rose.

"There you are, ma'am," the noble servant said.

Anna smiled at him, but he shook his head and disappeared down the hall.

"A pity he didn't bring a razor," she remarked.

"Why? You need a shave?" Finn teased her.

"My chin is clean, thank you!" she said. "But I still can't get used to seeing you with a beard."

Finn rubbed his furred chin with a slight pout.

"What's the matter with it? I even gave it a trim the other day."

"Never mind, then. It's your face, after all."

She spoke with a slightly nagging sigh, but her eyes were twinkling at him. Something about her look made him think a shave was likely in his future. Whatever; he'd shave his head bald as a turnip if it pleased her.

Finn got out of bed and set the tub on the floor. He poured one of the pitchers into the tub, while Anna busied herself with scooping his clothes off the floor.

 _"_ _Finn_ _…"_ she began.

"Ah, sorry," he apologised. "You want to wash first?"

But Anna didn't reply, and he turned around. She held his tunic in her hands, holding it out at arm's length like it was a serpent. Finn's breath caught in his throat. In the light of day, the bloodstains were plain to see.

 _"_ _What_ _…_ _what is this?_ _"_ she cried out. "Finn, it's…all over your trousers, and…"

She turned to him helplessly, her eyes grown wide with fear. Finn's heart quaked and he drew a sharp breath.

"It's…work, you know. It got a bit rough."

He didn't even know where those words came from. He couldn't tell if Anna was convinced or not. She shook her head.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," he said quickly. "Please, please don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry that you're covered in blood?" Anna exclaimed.

"Look…I'll wash them…" he said, yanking the clothes from her grasp. "No one will know. No one will see it. It's all right, Anna, I swear it…"

He couldn't hide the lie in his voice, and it didn't fool her any. Anna stared at him in disbelief.

"Finn…tell me what has happened. You came all this way…you were afraid of something, I knew it. Please, tell me!"

 _"_ _It was_ _…_ _a dream,_ _"_ he rasped.

"A dream didn't get you like this!" she cried. "Not even _your_ dreams. Please…tell me what's wrong. Is there some danger?"

She backed away from him like she was frightened. Finn felt like he might be sick. For one moment, he thought of telling her everything. About the pits. About his hand. About his visions. About… But his lower instincts got the better of him. What would she think of the truth? She'd be gone. He only knew how to lie.

Finn cleared his throat. "Listen, Anna… My work, it…gets rough. _Really_ rough. And I just…needed to see you. I needed to see you again. I ran all this way because I wanted to hold you in my arms. Is that wrong? I don't… I don't know what to say."

He _didn_ _'_ _t_ know what to say. He watched her standing there, trembling, bathed in the golden light from the sun. She was radiant. And that radiance was so opposite of the darkness inside of him that it made him want to cry. Finn held out his arms, naked in front of her. Anna's head twitched, and she looked down at the floor.

"Alright," she said quietly. "See if you can…get the stains out. I don't need a bath."

The heavy atmosphere seemed to lift, if only for a moment. Anna turned away from him, and occupied herself with trying to peer through the slats in the shutters. Finn let out a long breath, then kneeled down at the tub, trying to wash away those vile stains.

...

He managed to get them clean enough to pass in civilised company. But he could hardly go down to breakfast with his clothes soaking wet, and in any case he wasn't hungry. He left Anna for a while to go wander around the Promenade, trying to formulate some sort of coherent thought.

He needed a plan. He couldn't just stumble around the Coronet anymore, trusting on dumb luck or powers that he had no control over to see him through yet another fight. That Calishite had nearly been the end of him. The next time, he knew, he might not be so lucky.

But Lehtinan owned his arse, and good. And as long as he was in the city Finn stood little chance of escaping his grasp. He needed to get out.

But the sun rose higher, and Finn still hadn't come up with any real ideas. His clothes had mostly dried, though, so he went to find Anna.

She was in the common room, and rose up as he entered. Her mouth smiled at him though her eyes were still tight with worry.

"It's good to see you," she said, as if it were the first time she'd seen him today.

"Aye," Finn sighed.

They embraced, but it was a rather more reserved affection than usual.

"Will you sit?" she asked, quietly.

Finn did as she asked, and they sat at a corner table. Anna drew in a long breath and let it out again.

"Finn, I… I have no idea what's truly going on here, what you might be mixed up in," she told him. "But I wish you'd come home with me. Back to Beregost. I've thought about it… It feels like abandoning Imoen, and it makes me feel ill, but… I talked with Jaheira last night. And to be honest…I'm frightened. There's just so much… We need to get out of this place. Maybe we can come back, another time, but I just…"

By her words she was trying desperately to convince him, but Finn didn't need any convincing. A smile broke over his face, one of great relief. He took her hand and squeezed it hard.

"It's all right," he said, interrupting her speech. "I've been thinking the exact same thing. We need to go. And the sooner the better."

Anna looked up, and he saw the relief that was in her own eyes.

"You think so? Oh, thank the Mother. Yes, yes. I hope Jaheira will understand. I can talk to her, if you want…"

"That's all right. I'll do it. I'm sure she'll understand," he told her.

"That's wonderful," Anna gasped. "I can make arrangements today for us to find a caravan. It's the high trade season, and we shouldn't have any trouble. Unless there's some reason you need to stay?"

"No," Finn said. "None."

They were shoring each other up, and together their confidence grew. But he reckoned Anna's relief was more simple than his own. And he held no illusions that slipping away would be as easy as that.

...

He convinced Anna to look into the caravan while he went back to the Coronet to break the news to Jaheira. She seemed to agree to that readily enough. Finn strode back to the slums with a new determination in his eyes.

But he hit an immediate snag; Jaheira wasn't there. Aerie answered his knock, telling him that she had gone out at first light. Finn was surprised by this, considering the late night she'd had. But he thought more of his frustration than anything.

"Damn, where is the woman?" he muttered under his breath.

"I don't know. She doesn't have a lot to say to me," Aerie replied, in her usual breathless tone.

"Count yourself lucky on that, then," Finn replied. "Well, we probably won't be going today, anyway."

"Going where?" Aerie asked.

Finn bit his tongue; his thoughts were getting a little loose. He looked around, making sure they weren't overheard before speaking.

"Just…going out, you know. Nothing big."

"Oh," she replied. "Well…I'm going a bit further. I managed to find a space on a caravan heading east. Minsc is going to take me to meet them later. We… I'll be leaving Athkatla first thing tomorrow."

She related the information rather shyly, and Finn managed a smile.

"Off to find the circus again? That's good."

"Yes," she said, looking down at the floor.

"Well, I might see you again before you go," he told her. "But if not, good luck!"

Aerie smiled somewhat sheepishly at him, and went back inside her chamber. As she went to close the door Finn could see her eyes focused on his hand. There was a puzzle in her expression, but Finn wasn't about to explain that one. He waved to her with his newly-whole hand, and she shut the door.

Finn went back down to the common room, unsure of what to do with himself. He could trust in Yoshimo's confidence to tell him that he was leaving, but a certain guilt made him hold out to speak with Jaheira. Her manner might be tender as a piece of flint, but there was no denying the woman had done a lot for him. He felt like he owed her that, at least.

He ordered an ale from Bernard and sat down on his own. He was glad Aerie was leaving. No one dared to say ought to her while Finn or Minsc were standing over her, but he could see the ugly and lecherous looks the girl had earned. Some men really fancied elves. He wasn't one of them. But the sooner she was shut of this place, the better. Get her back where she belonged.

But as he sat there drinking, another thought slowly began niggling his brain. What would happen to the others after he left? Lehtinan wouldn't be best pleased his prizefighter had done a runner. And he wouldn't be above taking it out on the companions Finn had left behind.

He knew the others could take care of themselves. Jaheira was a Harper, for the gods' sake. But maybe a bit of forewarning would be a good idea. Time to find another inn.

He'd leave all his leftover gold with Jaheira, only taking what he needed for the journey. That would be enough. It would be something. But the idea still filled him with a growing disquiet. Not enough to put him off the plan, but enough to make him fidget in his chair.

And he squirmed all the more as a certain woman entered the common room from the back. _Salema._ Finn rose up, trying to duck out before she saw him. But she called out his name before he'd gone more than three paces. By the sound of it, she'd been looking for him.

"There you are," she said, still sounding a little frosty.

"Here I am," he replied, icy in return.

Salema tossed her head slightly.

"Not that it is any real concern of mine, but you did not collect your most recent earnings. And unless you'd like me to mark it as a house credit, I suggest you claim what is owed to you."

Finn almost felt tempted to laugh. Her officious manner didn't hide the wrath that was sparking in her eyes. But that woman's bruised pride wasn't anything he cared about. He thought for a moment of telling her to forget it, but reconsidered. It might seem suspicious. So he shrugged, and agreed to follow her back to her chambers.

"It's a bit strange, keeping your safe in here," he remarked, watching her undoing the lock.

"Why?" Salema remarked. "If anyone is looking for Lehtinan's gold, they'd go to the offices first. Not that anyone would. Even the thieves in this town aren't _that_ suicidal. Really, we don't even have a need for a lock."

Finn scowled thoughtfully, but luckily the woman's back was turned. She fetched out a heavy sack of coins and gave it to him.

"There. I like to keep the accounts current, you know. Makes my life a bit easier."

"I reckon," Finn heard himself saying. "Must be hard to keep on top of those outgoings for Calishite slaves."

It was Salema's turn to scowl.

"Lehtinan runs a business, the same as any other. And I just manage his accounts. That's all."

"Aye," was all Finn said in reply.

He didn't care how the woman justified herself. It wasn't his problem anymore. Given a day or two, Athkatla would be far behind him.

"And that gold has served _you_ well, I can see," she told him. "How much did it cost, to pay a priest for _that?_ That sort of restoration doesn't come cheaply. As much gold as you've earned, Lehtinan wouldn't even have considered it."

She nodded at his healed hand. Finn shook his head, not knowing what to say.

"Well, you know…got to stay in the business," he remarked.

Salema laughed slightly. She reached out in hesitation, and took his hand in hers.

"It's good that you take matters into your own…hands," she said, laughing a little at her unintended pun. "A lot of warriors would just try to carry on. But you know what works, don't you? I don't often see anything like business sense in your kind."

"Is that a compliment, or what?" he asked, watching as she ran her fingers over his palm.

Her hands were delicate and smooth, ladylike apart from the black smudges of ink that graced her right hand. Finn regarded the ring she that wore. A small, golden bird's nest was perched on top of the band, and nestled inside were three small pearls. They were a pale, iridescent shade of blue, made to look like bird's eggs. It was an unusual ring, and whatever else she was wearing, she always seemed to have it on.

"Of course it's a compliment," Salema said. "Who knows…maybe you have a life beyond the pit."

"I think Lehtinan would see otherwise," he said, and drew his hand away.

"Well… There's nothing that says you can't live in the meantime," Salema said. "You aren't scheduled to fight tonight…perhaps you would care to have dinner?"

Finn's lip curled up.

"Sorry. I've got other plans," he told her.

Salema looked at him sharply, that spark creeping back into her eyes.

"I was willing to forgive that little outburst last night. I could imagine you were somewhat _stressed,_ given the circumstances. But you don't need to play these foolish games with me. You know what I want. And I don't think it's too much of a stretch to claim that you want it, too. So why not drop the moody act, and…"

"You know what, I don't think I really _do_ know what you want," Finn interrupted. "Or maybe I do. Must be all you can do to keep from shouting out Hendak's name when I'm fucking you. You don't give a damn about me. It's just some sort of…revenge. Fantasy. I don't know. But I told you…it's done. I'm not that man in the pit. It's _over._ _"_

Finn stopped himself before he said anything more. He already said too much. Damn, why could he never… But Salema's response was much more immediate. She raised a delicate hand and slapped him hard as she could across the face.

"You are… _filth,_ _"_ she spat, her voice shaking with barely-restrained rage. "You even _dare_ to speak to me…"

She raised her hand for another go, but Finn caught her first. He twisted her wrist hard, and she cried out in pain. Finn threw her hand away, pushing her back at the same time. His cheeks were burning with fire, and he had to force himself back from the woman. Salema stumbled back, clutching at her wrist, her wide eyes focused on the floor.

 _"_ _Just_ _…_ _get out. Get away from me,_ _"_ she rasped.

Finn didn't need any encouragement. He turned and stormed away, trying to ignore the hot mist over his eyes. Blindly he stamped up to his chamber, which was thankfully empty.

...

He threw himself down onto his bed and groaned. He was filled with simmering rage. Anger at Salema, but mostly at himself. Why did he let that woman wind him up? What difference did it make anymore? He could have just nodded along, flirted a little, collected his gold and left. But no, he needed to get in his jabs.

Finn went to run his hands though his hair but paused, startled by a line of red blood on his arm. There was a slight cut on his wrist. Salema's ring must have scratched him. But he deserved it. He laughed mirthlessly, noticing how the wound had already healed.

He didn't feel inclined to spend the day waiting for Jaheira, though, so once he'd cooled down Finn changed into his stain-free clothes and went in search of Anna. Tucked under his armpit was Salema's most recent bag of gold. There was a fair bit in there, and it would serve them well. He'd keep it at Anna's inn for safekeeping until they were ready to leave.

He found her back at the Seven Vales, brimming with excitement.

"I'm glad you're here," she said breathlessly. "I found us a caravan heading north. They're driving out first thing in the morning. Can we do that? Have you talked with Jaheira?"

Finn started, but he took Anna in his arms.

"No problem at all," he said, and gave her a squeeze.

That was sooner than he thought, but so be it. He could send Jaheira a letter once they were on the road. A thousand apologies probably wouldn't be enough, but at least he'd be out of reach of her mace. With a little luck it might take Lehtinan a few days to work out what had happened.

Anna smiled in happiness and squeezed him back. Finn felt a strange sort of nerves, but hopefully that would die down once they were on the road.

He spent that night with Anna, and they gave the landlady's sheets a good going over. Finn would be lying if he said he could really remember what it used to be like when they were in bed together; those sorts of finer details were lost to him. But the heat that was building up in him now made him feel fit to burst.

Anna shared in his passion, afflicted by that same desperate madness. Maybe it was the length of their separation, who could say. But Finn wasn't inclined to question it. He was more than happy to let his tongue slide up her thigh instead.

Unfortunately their plan required a very early start, and there was no time for a morning tussle. The porter woke them before dawn and they set about gathering up the gear they'd packed the night before. In Finn's case, that was easy.

"You didn't have anything to bring?" Anna remarked.

Finn didn't have many possessions, but even so he'd packed light. He had his blade, his coin, and the clothes on his back. That was all. Obviously he hadn't planned on doing a flit so soon.

"Nothing to bring," he shrugged cheerfully. "I've got everything I need right here."

Anna smiled as he drew her in to a quick embrace. They'd already settled their debts at the inn, so as soon as they had gathered their things they were out in the Promenade.

"The caravans gather outside the city," Anna told him as their feet beat on the cobblestones of the silent market. "We should get up to the city gates about the time the guards open them for the day. The caravan won't move out till sunrise, anyway."

Finn shifted Anna's heavy pack on his shoulders. He thought of Aerie. She was heading out that morning, too. But she had said her caravan was heading east, not north. With a little luck they'd never see each other. And even if they did, it didn't really matter. The circus wasn't likely to be seen in Athkatla anytime soon.

As fast as they walked, the sun was faster. Soon that golden light was bathing over the streets. They hurried along, fast as they could go without actually breaking into a run, and at last they reached the gates.

They weren't the only ones making an early start. Outside the gate a queue of carts and wagons had formed, all waiting to get into the city. Chaos broke the silence of the dawn, even drowning out the sound of a cockerel crowing from a nearby yard.

The guards had their hands full directing traffic, and there were far more curses than one usually heard at that time of day. But Finn got the impression this was all business as usual. They dodged around the oncoming wagons and at last managed to slip through the grand gates.

There were still plenty of houses outside the city walls; the city had grown well beyond the capacity of its old fortifications. Once they got past the great flow of traffic Anna and Finn finally broke into a run. The dawn was against them, and they each silently feared the caravan would leave without them. But Anna seemed to know where she was going. They found a great string of covered wagons loaded and nearly ready to depart.

 _"_ _Wait!_ _"_ Anna gasped to the driver of the rear-most wagon.

"All right, there, missus?" the man laughed. "I'm full up here. Taneela's taking the passengers. Hurry up!"

They rushed up the wagon rank till they found a female driver, who they assumed to be Taneela. She looked a sturdy woman, with skin weathered from years spent out in the sun and wind. She shouted at them to get inside, the reins already in her hands.

Finn flopped Anna's heavy pack in to the back of the wagon, then helped Anna climb on board. The driver whipped up the horses and Finn had to jump. He laughed, holding on tight to the braces as the wagon jerked and began rollicking down the street.

 _They made it._ Finn drew in a relieved breath as he slipped into the wagon, settling himself on the bench next to Anna.

"Oh! Mother be praised, I'm out of breath," Anna gasped, but she was laughing too.

"Well. We've got plenty of time to relax now," he said.

Finn slipped his arm around her and began nuzzling in her ear, but Anna made a slight noise in her throat. They weren't alone.

On the opposite bench sat a small figure. Her thin shoulders were hunched and her eyes were trained on the wagon floor, but Finn could see her pale cheeks glowing bright.

"Hello…Finn?" Aerie stammered, and he groaned to himself.

...

Those first few hours out of Athkatla, Finn learned that there wasn't much to do on a caravan but talk. He stayed silent as a mouse while Aerie chirruped excitedly away, surprised and embarrassed to find herself sharing a wagon with the pair.

Aerie hadn't known Finn was married. She kept repeating that fact over and over enough times that even Finn was beginning to wonder what was up. Anna though seemed indulgent, happily listening to the girl's breathless stories. She listened with wide-eyed interest as Aerie related the tale of their circus happenings.

"…And just like that, we were all back to normal," she exclaimed in a whisper. "Finn and his friends saved us all! Well, _almost_ all of us… The elven gentleman had a _Moonblade_. That's what I think it was, at least… It was so _beautiful_. I know it seems strange, to say something like that about a sword, but… I haven't seen such a beautiful blade, not since… Have you ever seen anything like it?"

The last remark didn't seem to require a response, but Anna nodded her head gravely.

"I have, yes," she said, laughing a little under her breath. "Xan, I presume?"

"Naw. It was an entirely different Moonblade wielder," Finn quipped, finally breaking his silence. "A bold and dashing elven warrior, fearless and brave."

"Really? I'd love to be introduced. Do you think he'll come back?"

Anna gave him a wink, and Finn blew her a raspberry. Aerie looked embarrassed again.

"I suppose you think I sound a little silly," the girl remarked. "But I guess I don't often see many elven things."

"Don't you live with your people?" Anna asked her.

Aerie shook her head.

"The circus are my people."

Anna just smiled a little, and the wagon fell silent apart from the incessant sound of the horses' hooves. Finn glanced at the driver up front. Her head was facing forward, but he wondered what she made of the conversation. She must have been able to overhear some of it. With any luck though, she'd just think it was all made up. Who in their right mind would believe something like that, anyway?

Finn looked at Anna, and she smiled a little. He wondered what she had made of Aerie's tale as well. She looked surprised, but not all _that_ surprised. Perhaps she'd seen more in her life than a travelling circus. Or more than likely, he _was_ the travelling circus.

"So where are you headed?" Finn asked Aerie. "I thought you said your caravan was heading east. I'm surprised to see you on board."

"But…we are heading east," the girl replied. Finn bit his lip, and he could almost feel Anna chuckling next to him.

 _"_ _Right,_ _"_ he said.

"The caravans pass through Crimmor before heading north on the tradeway," Anna told him. "There is a bridge over the river Weng there. I was there, not a few days ago."

Finn nodded and sighed. Next time he would look at a map before he opened his mouth.

"The circus usually performs in Crimmor after our stay in Athkatla," Aerie clarified. "We take the same tour every year. I assumed they were heading that way."

Finn nodded again, and stretched his stiff legs as best as he was able in the tight wagon. The hard wooden bench was making his arse feel numb, and he thought about getting out and walking for a spell.

Instead he scooted down and leaned out the back. Beyond the city, the rolling plain had been dotted with numerous farms and villages, peaceful and prosperous-looking. The paved road was wide enough for two wagons to pass without one having to give way, and there was no shortage of traffic.

In places the road was lined by tall, stately poplars that stuck out of the ground like giant's arrows. Their silvery-green leaves fluttered pleasantly under the bright blue sky. But the further along the road they went, the trees grew thicker and the buildings fewer. Now they were entirely surrounded by forested hills.

"Crimmor is the next town on, then?" Finn asked, leaning back in the wagon.

"It's the next big town. But there's a village on the other side of the hills," Aerie said. "They'll probably stop there for water. But we will have to spend the night out, first."

She sounded quite matter-of-fact; no doubt Aerie had been up and down this road more than a few times. Finn sighed and stretched again, wrapping his free arm around Anna's shoulders. It was going to be a long trip.

...

Slowly the sun wheeled across the sky. The wheels of the wagons didn't seem to move much faster, in Finn's estimation. But it felt good to be out of Athkatla. Here the air was cleaner, fresh with the scent of a thousand leaves, not heavy with the soot of a thousand chimneys. Lehtinan was far away now. And although he worried about his friends, Finn actually felt himself beginning to relax.

They had passed a number of other caravans during the course of the day, and other travellers heading down the road to Athkatla. Once or twice they were overtaken by the sharp clattering of hooves belonging to the patrol of the Amnish army. But as dusk neared the road grew quieter. At last the lead wagon pulled off the side of the road, and the others followed suit.

Not far from the road was a place especially made for camping. There were several firepits ringed in stone, and a latrine was already dug in the earth. The drivers rounded the wagons in a circle and unharnessed the tired horses. Finn jumped down off the back of the wagon and stretched towards the darkening sky.

 _"_ _Damn,_ _"_ he yawned.

"Travelling does take a lot out of you," Anna agreed. She stumbled down from the wagon and looked around with tired eyes.

"I always thought it was exciting," Aerie chirped, hopping down light as a bird. "It's fun to be out on the road. You never really know where you might be tomorrow, or who you might meet on the way."

"I reckon," Finn said, smiling a little at her enthusiasm.

The caravaners busied themselves with setting up the camp, and soon three fires crackled pleasantly in the pits. And to Finn's delight, next came the food. It was a simple pottage of dried peas and meat, but served out under the stars it seemed like a treat.

Afterwards came the wine, and toasts to Waukeen and Shaundakul. One of the drivers had a guitar, and the rhythmic sound filled the air around the campsite, ringing in with the songs and laughter. Finn stretched out on the grass, beginning to understand Aerie's enthusiasm for travel.

Anna came to lie down with him, and he held her close as she curled up on his shoulder. The air was growing cool and her body felt pleasantly warm.

They would sleep out under the stars tonight. Aerie had already tucked herself in to the back of their wagon. In spite of Jaheira's objections, it seemed the girl slept pretty much like a human did. Finn shut his eyes, listening to the sound of the driver's voice as it rose and fell with his strumming guitar.

...

For a time, Finn rode the blackened wave of sleep. Dreams came; ordinary ones, or as ordinary as his dreams ever got. But there was something else. Something behind his dreams was telling him to wake.

Finn's eyes flashed open. Around him the air was dark. A silver moon hung behind the trees, and the fires were burned down to embers. Anna was asleep on the grass next to him, tucked under the blanket. Beyond the circle of wagons a horse shook its bridle and stomped, whinnying a little. Other than that, the camp was still.

Slowly he lowered his head back down onto the grass. Nothing, it was nothing. It would be a long time before he would ever be able to lose that constant watchfulness. But the caravan had its own guards, and if they were worth anything one of them would be on watch somewhere.

But he found it hard to rest again. If nothing else, he needed a piss. Carefully he rose up so not to disturb Anna. He groaned slightly with the stiffness sleeping on the ground had brought, and stumbled off to the latrine.

He slipped in between the wagons, and suddenly stopped. He saw the guards. They were lying on the grass, and the poor sods weren't asleep on the job. One lay face-first, and in the moonlight Finn could see the blood glistening black on the ground.

But before he could call out something struck him hard from behind. Finn saw stars and fell onto his knees. The world was whirring, spinning, but he could still feel the hand of someone big on his shoulders. _The Calishite_ _…_ _he was alive_. _Back for revenge._ But the Calishite hadn't smelled quite that bad. His attacker had a putridly ripe smell that would drive off a stray dog.

Finn grunted as those big hands found his neck. He saw the flash of a long knife. Finn forced himself to wake up. With one hand he grabbed the wrist that held the dagger. He drove his other elbow hard as he could backwards, striking just where he'd hoped. His attacker groaned at the sharp pain in his groin. Finn jumped up, never letting go of that dagger, not till he found his feet. He wrestled it from the man's grasp and plunged it deep into his thick neck.

 _One down_. Finn glanced at the man as he drew the dagger from his neck. He was big, _too_ big. He didn't even need to look at his face to know he wasn't human. The smell alone would have tipped him off.

There were more of them. Some were tall as the hulk that just tackled him, but others seemed more ordinary. Finn bellowed a cry to wake the entire camp.

 _"_ _Bandits! Wake up! Wake up!_ _"_

Finn cursed himself for leaving his sword next to Anna. For one moment he hoped that discovery might be enough to drive the raiders back into the woods, but he should have known better.

One of the men trained an arrow on him, and Finn didn't have time to even think of ducking out of the way. He grunted, stumbling as the missile lodged itself into his chest. He wheezed in bloody agony at the pain of it, but somehow he knew the blow wasn't fatal. He needed to move before he took another hit.

He fell back, taking refuge behind a wagon. The arrow stuck out of his chest like some massive bee's stinger. It hurt to breathe. Finn seized the arrow in his hands and tugged hard.

He couldn't stop the scream as he felt the arrowhead ripping back through his flesh. Finn felt dizzy, sick, but he needed to fight it off. His entire chest burned like fire as he gasped and coughed.

But his cry had roused the camp, for whatever it was worth. The guards were dead on the ground, and there were more than half a dozen bandits still alive.

The drivers weren't entirely helpless. There was a rush for axes and daggers, but it was too little, too late. Finn knew they wouldn't stand a chance.

He forced himself up and dashed for his blade. Anna was on her feet now, looking tired and confused.

"Finn, what…" she began, but she was cut off as an arrow shot into the camp, whizzing mere inches past her. It embedded itself in the hapless wagon driver behind her, and that man wasn't as lucky. He went down, and he wasn't getting back up again.

"Keep them out! Keep them out of the wagons!" Taneela barked, brandishing a hatchet in her hands. But there was no real way of sealing off the camp, not from those barbarians outside.

One of the bruisers burst in. That fellow was tall as he was wide, and where his skin showed it was covered with bristly black hair. His pig-face was so ugly, he couldn't be anything but an orc.

 _"_ _Aid us, Baervan!_ _"_ came Aerie's shrill cry, but Finn didn't feel much like trusting in the whims of the gods just then. He found his blade on the grass and wrenched it from its sheath, diving straight at that charging hulk.

The orc was going so fast that he didn't even have time to take a swing at him. Finn slashed him across the stomach, carving through his rough leather armour with ease. Blood sprayed out and the orc fell on to the ground, still alive, but not for long. Before the orc could rise Finn stabbed the blade right into the base of his neck, feeling the snap as it pierced his spine.

He could feel that rush filling him, healing him as the creature's life-force flowed up that cursed blade and into his own body. The pain in his chest faded to a sharp pricking sensation. But Finn didn't think of that, instead staring at Aerie in surprise.

Her cry had been more than a passive plea. There was a whipping sound as the grasses at their feet seemed to come to life, stirred as if by an invisible cyclone. Another raider followed the orc, human this time. But as soon as he breached the wagons he found his feet tangled in the living grasses. They seized him, catching on his boots and making him stumble.

The bandit fell at Aerie's feet, and the girl jumped back. She called again to Baervan, and her blue eyes flashed with light. She pointed a finger at the struggling man.

 _"_ _Sleep,_ _"_ she told him, and he obeyed, nodding off like a babe on the grass.

That was a neat trick, and Finn wasn't about to let it go to waste. He dashed forward and raised his sword above his head, ready to send the sleeping bastard to oblivion. But he was distracted by another sharp cry from the girl's mouth.

 _"_ _No!_ _"_ she shrieked, seeing his blade about to come down. Finn stumbled, unsure of her meaning. But his luck had run out.

Something black came flying out from between the wagons, striking him clean on the side of the head. He fell to the ground, his head ringing with the blow. At his feet was a stone the size of his fist. Finn had little time to ponder it though, as another broke through the darkness. He felt the blow to his head, and his vision washed in black.

 **...**

Anna cried out as she stumbled again. Making her way over the rough terrain with her hands bound behind her back was not easy. Fortunately she managed to catch herself this time. Her captors' beatings had done a good deal to encourage her to stay upright.

Where were they leading them? Further and further into the forest they had marched through the hours of darkness. At least it was daylight now, and she could see.

She was exhausted, and although the tears had long since dried on her face, she was terrified. That band of dirty men and orcs bound up the survivors of the raid in iron manacles, forcing them to march through the trees. By the position of the sunrise Anna reckoned they were heading south, but to where, she didn't know.

She should have cast a spell. What did it matter what the Cowled Wizards thought, if they were all dead anyway? But it had all happened so fast… From somewhere a giant had seized her, bearing her away in his arms. He hit her over and over until she stopped struggling. Her body still ached from the blows, and one eye was so puffy that it was hard to see. Now she was bound, and couldn't cast a spell even if she wanted to.

As she stumbled along she pondered how odd this band was. Bandits she was no stranger to, and she thought she knew their ways. But this group seemed to have little interest in the caravan's wares, only giving the wagons a quick search for anything that might fill their pockets. Even the valuable horses they left where they were, except for one poor beast they had hastily butchered for its flesh. It was only the caravaners themselves they seemed to find worthy of interest. And that was unsettling.

But Anna couldn't really think of any of that. The image of Finn lying bloodied on the ground kept flashing into her mind. She blinked hard, but it wouldn't go away. She screamed his name, over and over until that beast of an orc battered her into silence. But Finn didn't move. He didn't get up.

He couldn't be dead, she thought with a choke. Not after all this. He must be alive. She kept repeating that thought to herself, but it was a poor comfort.

 _"_ _Here,_ _"_ the chief bandit called out gruffly, interrupting her thoughts. At last, they were calling a halt. One of the orcs went back along the line, roughly forcing the prisoners into a sitting position on the forest floor.

Anna's spine jolted as the man pushed her onto her backside. But she slid over slightly, till she was just touching Aerie.

The elven girl jumped at the touch, but she didn't look up. Her mouth was a tight line, and Anna didn't think she'd ever seen anyone look so pale. There was no colour in her cheeks or in her lips…they were white as snow. And she shivered constantly as if she was caught out in a blizzard.

"Right…we'll put down here till nightfall," the chief bandit told the others.

"We make fire?" one of the orcs put to him. "Hruush has a taste for horse meat!"

"Then you'd better eat it raw," the man told him. "No fires! Not till we make camp."

"Horse better raw anyway," another orc replied. "Get real good taste of blood!"

The other orcs seemed to agree with his culinary opinion, and there was a chorus of answering grunts. The men in the band seemed less keen. But they went about their business, and the chief bandit began walking slowly down the rank of prisoners, inspecting them.

There was eight of them, including Aerie and herself. They'd lost over half the caravan in the raid. At Anna's other side was their driver, Taneela.

 _"_ _Eight,_ _"_ the bandit remarked, echoing Anna's thoughts. "Not even a round dozen. Hardly worth the effort. Damn that bastard for calling the alarm…but he paid for it."

Anna shuddered; it was Finn that shouted the alarm. But she forced herself to remain silent.

"But we did manage to catch an elf…that's always a prize," the man cooed. He caressed Aerie under her chin, and the girl shook hard and turned away. One of the orcs came lumbering over to look.

"Elf-girl look sick…she got plague?" he remarked warily.

"Elves have quite a variety of skin hues, much as humans do," the man lectured him. "Although she is remarkably alabaster, this one. Like a little pearl."

He touched Aerie's cheek, and it looked as if she might burst into tears at any moment.

"No manling ever look _that_ white!" the orc continued. "Not less he had the blood drained out of 'em first."

But the man just laughed.

"Just the same…assuming she doesn't expire, she will fetch quite a price. Almost make this raid worth it on her own. It is rare to encounter elves this far north," he mused. "Perhaps the efforts of your kin are driving them out of the southern forests. Unfortunate for the elves, but good for business. Those elven men we captured last month brought in a remarkable amount of coin."

"Yeah. Fancy men likes the elf-boys," the orc snorted. "But they look like elf-girls to me. No difference."

"Perhaps you did not see them unclothed."

"No, we dids. Still looks the same!"

He laughed heartily to one of his orcish comrades, who had joined in the inspection.

"But more elfs keeps popping up…reckon they must tell 'em apart somehows!"

The statement must have passed for grand wit amongst the orcs, for they all began howling in laughter. The conversation was making Anna feel ill. Fortunately the man silenced them harshly.

"Keep your fool voices down!" he growled. "The patrol will have found the wagons by now. I doubt they would come so far into the forest in search of us, but it is better to be on guard. Now go keep yourselves out of mischief for a few hours, if you can manage such a thing. And do not even _think_ of sampling these prisoners for yourselves. Not until I do a full assessment."

What he meant by _sampling_ , Anna didn't dare think. But thankfully they all departed.

 _"_ _Slavers,_ _"_ Taneela hissed, once they were safely out of earshot. "Might as well have cut our own throats while we had a chance."

"What…are they going to do with us?" Anna breathed.

"What do you think?" the woman said acidly.

Anna didn't have an answer to that. She didn't want to think about it. But she had to. Somehow, they needed to escape.

"Thought all that business on the Sword Coast was finished," the man next to Taneela said. "Flaming Fist must have driven 'em all south. Never had trouble here before. Never."

"No surprise," Taneela whispered back. "What's the patrol been reduced to? Half the army is off somewhere else. Get us in these woods, and no one will ever find us. They can march us off to Murann, Calimshan, anywhere. We're good as dead."

Anna strained against her manacles. She needed to get loose… But their iron grasp held her tight.

She drew in a deep breath and shuddered. She thought for one vain moment that Kivan might be stalking somewhere in those woods… The ranger had always been there. Even now she found it impossible to believe those green leaves didn't shelter him, shielding him as he waited for just the right moment to strike. But he was gone. Finn was gone. And her friends in Athkatla would not learn of their fate for days…if ever. There was no one to rely on but herself.

The scent of food drifted over, and Anna's stomach growled in spite of itself. She was hungry, but more than that, she was terribly thirsty. That long march had not been an easy one.

They'd positioned the prisoners so that their backs were to the camp. Anna turned her head slightly. She could see the men and orcs milling around some ways from them, but another movement caught her eye. One of the men was on guard.

"Turn around, there," he commanded her.

Anna did as she was told. For now, she would just have to sit and think of a way out.

 **...**

 _"_ _Cor! He_ _'_ _s moving! I told you he was alive._ _"_

 _"_ _Bah. Fine. I_ _'_ _ll pay you tomorrow._ _"_

Finn could hear the voices drifting into his head. They lurked somewhere beyond the splitting headache that was pounding his skull. At once his eyes flashed open, and he scrambled to his feet.

 _"_ _Whoa!_ Easy there, lad. It's all right. You're safe."

Finn staggered, trying to make sense of what was going on around him. It was morning now. A pair of men stood nearby, watching him in surprise. Not bandits. Caravaners, probably, by the look of them. But not from their caravan. All around him on the ground were the bodies of men, and orcs.

"We came across your group not an hour ago," one of the men told him. "The brigands are long gone. Hanging's too good for them."

"Anna…where's Anna?" Finn cried out.

His eyes ran over the bodies, but none of them were women…not that he could see, anyway.

"Don't know, lad. Sorry to tell you, but you're the only one we've found alive."

"I need to find her!" he said, ignoring the man's remark.

"We'll stay till a patrol comes past," the man replied. "Should be one along in a few hours. But, I… You can always ride with us back to Athkatla, if you like."

Finn clutched his aching head and groaned. He could hear the words the man didn't say… _give up hope, she_ _'_ _s gone._

"This is a Thousandheads caravan. Probably heading all the way up to Waterdeep," another man said, appearing from behind a wagon. "The merchandise still looks untouched. Slavers! Must be. Used to make life hell down Small Teeth way. I gave up the southern routes years ago on account of it."

"I still can't believe that," the first driver answered him. "Been hearing about attacks down near Riatavin, though that ain't surprising, all things considered. But we're hardly a day out of Athkatla here! What's it coming to?"

"Not good, not good."

"The Council will hear of it, you can bet your arse!"

"Won't do a damn thing. If it isn't happening in Maztica or Tethyr, they don't want to hear about it. No concern at all for their own countrymen!"

Finn left the men to mourn the state of the nation, hastily stumbling around to check the bodies. But he found no trace of Anna, or Aerie. If they had fled into the woods they'd have come back by now. Either they were somewhere out there, dead, or…

The horses were still there, tethered by pegs driven into the earth. But they instinctively shied away from the remains of one of their kin. The poor beast lay on the ground, its legs chopped away by the rough blows of an axe. With orcish mouths to feed the bandits must have looked on it as food.

Finn turned his eyes to the ground. The grass was stained with blood, but most of it was near to where the bandits or the unfortunate drivers fell. But that horse had a lot of blood. The bandits had carried the meat with them. And there in the grass was a trail that he could follow.

He dashed across the road to the south. Finn was no ranger, but he could plainly see the trail of broken undergrowth where the bandits had passed through. As long as that trail held, he could follow them.

 _"_ _Where are you going, lad?_ _"_ one of the drivers called to him from across the road.

"I'm going to look for them," Finn said hoarsely.

"Don't be a fool, you'd stand no chance!" the man cried back. "Wait for the patrol."

"They've got my wife," Finn answered, and that was all he needed to say. Without another word to the gaping driver he hurried off into the trees.


	12. The Captives

_Deja vu all over again... I have replaced and updated this chapter after realising the split-screen action wasn't working. Hopefully this will sort out any chronology confusion._

 _..._

Finn forced his anxious feet to slow down. The trail that the bandits had left through the trees was easy enough to follow, but he had lost it more than once in his haste. And as the trees grew closer together the undergrowth was lighter, leaving much less of a trail.

He slowed, his eyes trained on the ground like a hunting dog. The signs were there, but easy to miss. The mark of a heel in the mud, a snapped branch on a sapling. Luckily orcs weren't light of foot. It made his job easier, but he wondered for how much longer.

The forest became steadily rockier the further on he went. He was going uphill, and it was rough going. Somewhere up above the canopy of leaves he could see the sun, powerless to penetrate those darkened glades. But it still moved all too quickly across the sky. Those bandits must have marched right through the night. Each time he mounted a rise Finn expected to see them. But there was nothing, only ever more trees.

Finn paused, leaning on his knees as he drew breath and looked around him. He was tired, and thirsty, but more important thoughts were running through his head. Maybe the trail wasn't there at all. Maybe he was just seeing what he wanted to see. When had he last seen a definite sign? A boot-print, maybe an hour ago? Or was it two. He had no way of knowing. He groaned in his frustration, but there was nothing for him to do. Going back was futile. Anna was out there; he had to move on.

But on impulse he pulled his dagger from his boot, and walking up to a large tree he scraped away at the bark till an arrow was visible in the wood. He might want those marks. He had no idea where he was going, and that forest might stretch all the way to Tethyr for all he knew.

...

Finn carried on as best he could, stopping every little while to scratch another mark in a tree. By now though he was certain he had lost the trail. There were no more signs, and the most he saw on the ground was a pile of rabbit droppings.

His jaw clenched in frustration till his teeth began to ache. Anna was out there, somewhere… And he'd lost her. That driver was right. He should have waited for the patrol. Now not only had he lost Anna, he'd lost himself. It would take him a day to get back to the road. Where would Anna be then? Gone; totally and utterly gone.

But at least he was going downhill now. The sun was slanting westward; evening was coming. A little further. What did it matter anymore? Maybe he would pick up the trail again. Maybe.

The trees were thinning the further along he went. Perhaps he was finally coming out of the forest. Ahead of him was a sharp drop, the site of an old rockslide. Finn paused at the edge. Through the gap in the trees he could see open land. More than that; it was farmland. He saw furrowed rows of yellow grain stretching away on the horizon.

 _Help_ _…_ _he could get help_.

Finn scrambled down the steep slope, sending rocks and pebbles flying down with him in a little avalanche. He didn't bother to make any more marks. The farm he saw was some distance away, but he could make it there before dark.

The ground levelled out at last, and Finn cleared the few remaining trees in a run. A stone wall barred his way but he leaped over it like a deer. On the other side was a wide pasture, and he could see sheep browsing in the distance.

More than that, he saw a rider. A figure on horseback. Finn called out to him, hailing the rider with all the strength his lungs possessed. The rider noticed him, and turned his mount.

The bay mare galloped forward on light hooves, coming to a cautious halt a stone's throw away. That was no old farmer, but a young woman.

She was dressed in a peasant's garb, though if Finn knew anything about horses she rode a fine one indeed. No farmer's nag was this; it was a noble-looking beast, and seemed to toss her black mane in a dismissive way as she gazed upon the dirt-encrusted man who stood before them.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the young woman demanded, regarding Finn warily.

"I need help," Finn told her. "I've been chasing a group of bandits through the woods…they ambushed our caravan, and they've taken my wife prisoner. I need to find them!"

The young woman's eyes widened.

"Bandits? Here? But the tradeway is miles to the north…how far have you come?"

"I don't know. I've been walking for hours," Finn said breathlessly. "Please…I need help. If there's a patrol, or…"

"Never mind," the young woman interrupted him. "Catch hold of the stirrup, and hold on tight!"

Finn barely had time to do as she commanded. He seized hold of the saddle and the horse broke away into a quick trot towards the settlement. Finn bounded along next to the horse, thankful that his legs were long. He glanced up once at the girl; her eyes were firm and set, and the plain kerchief she wore didn't entirely cover her bright red hair.

At last they reached the farm. The girl rode straight up to the cottage, and let out a shout.

 _"_ _Dillard!_ _"_ she cried out, and the door to the cottage swung open. A surprised-looking farmer peered out, surrounded on both sides by curious children.

"Chauntea's girdle!" the man exclaimed. "What is happening?"

"I need you to saddle up another mount. This man is coming to the house with me. And quickly!" the woman informed him.

"Yes'm," the man replied, apparently too surprised for argument. Finn stood in silence, catching his breath while the farmer's children gawped at him. Soon though the farmer appeared from behind the stable, leading a saddled horse.

"Hurry up," the young woman said to Finn. "You can ride, can't you?"

"One way to find out," Finn replied.

Somehow he managed to get a hold of that slippery saddle, and found himself astride the horse. The woman set her mount off at a gallop, and his horse sped off after them with no encouragement from Finn. It was all he could do to hold on to the creature's reins, and he desperately hoped the beast knew how to stop on its own.

Where she was leading him, he had no idea. They found a narrow cart-track and followed it along past several other farms. Their horses' hooves pounded the hard ground as the sun sank lower in the sky.

Ahead of them was another great stand of trees. Fluttering beyond Finn could see the colours of pennants against the sky. Was there a tower? A keep would mean guards. Finn urged his mount onwards, but as they neared the edge of the trees the woman reined in her horse and came to a halt.

"I must leave you here," she told him. "Ride up to the drawbridge and tell the guards of your plight. Beg the aid of Lord de'Arnise! But please, say nothing of me. Farewell!"

She raised a hand to him and was gone again, whirling that fine mare and rushing off in another direction. Finn stared after her in surprise, but only for a moment. He urged his own horse on, out of the trees and up to the drawbridge of the great walled keep.

...

"Tell Lord de'Arnise what you have told me," the captain said to Finn. "And be quick about it!"

"Peace, Arat… The man has clearly been through a great ordeal. Let him speak when he is ready."

Finn's gaze flitted between the brusque guard captain and the nobleman. Somehow he had managed to gain entrance to the keep, telling his tale to anyone who would listen. The guard captain seemed sceptical, but apparently deemed it enough of a concern to grant Finn an audience with the lord of the castle.

"Like I told your captain… We were on the road to Crimmor. Our caravan was hit in the night. A band of orcs and men…near a dozen of them. We fought, but… I got knocked out. When I woke up, the bandits were gone, and so was my wife. I followed them south through the woods, but the trail went cold. And then I found myself here."

"That is grave news indeed," Lord de'Arnise replied. "Arat, have the patrols reported any sign of bandits on our borders?"

He stroked his short, greying red beard thoughtfully. The lord was a slight man next to his well-armoured captain, but Arat still spoke to him with a deference that seemed to come from more than his rank.

"None, my lord," Arat replied. "If they had, I would not keep such a report from you. The guard confronted a rabble group of mercenaries on the road near the Halsand estate, but they were dealt with. That was a month ago now."

"I know you would not neglect your duty, friend," the nobleman replied, still addressing the captain in those quiet tones. "But if such criminals are on the move, it may be wise to increase the patrols along the hills. Speak to the tenants in that area. There may be signs we have missed."

"Yes, my lord," the captain replied stiffly.

In spite of his deference, Finn could see his eyes flashing at the suggestion. Men such as that captain never liked to be told how to do their job.

"And tomorrow, we will send a patrol out in to the hills to see if these bandits may be found. Such villains have no place lurking about on our borders," the lord said.

"My lord, with respect… Is that not a job for the army? We have few enough men here to guard the estate…"

"We have men enough," Lord de'Arnise replied, holding up a hand to interrupt his captain. "What threatens our borders threatens our own safety. The outlying farms are exposed and vulnerable. I shall not risk them on the vain hope the army will take action."

"Yes, my lord," the captain said again.

"Thank you, Arat. You may see to the preparations now."

"And for this man, my lord?" the captain said, eyeing Finn.

"We shall give him shelter tonight, and tomorrow he will accompany your patrol. Cold or not, I am certain your tracking skills will not fail to find their trail."

Captain Arat could have little to say to that. He bowed stiffly, and departed the chamber.

Lord de'Arnise sighed, and turned to Finn with a grave smile.

"I do hope Captain Arat did not trouble you unduly," he said. "He has served as my captain for nigh on twenty years, and never was there a finer fighting man than him. But tact has never been his strong suit."

"No, sir. He was only doing his job."

Finn bowed somewhat awkwardly. He had few dealings with the nobility, and fewer still where he might actually show deference to one of them, but something about that fellow made him seem worthy of respect. Not least because he actually seemed inclined to provide _help_ to the lowly peasant who had stumbled into his home.

"And he will do it well, have no fear of that. Are you suffering from injury? There is a goodly priestess in the barracks who will aid you."

His eyes ran over Finn's stained and dirty clothes, a far cry from the rich velvet that graced his own form. But Finn only sighed.

"No, sir. Thank you, but I'm not hurt. Just…tired."

Lord de'Arnise smiled that grave smile again.

"I served in the army myself, young man. I know that look well. You are a fighting man yourself, I believe? But do not ignore your injuries for the sake of your anxiety. Pray tonight that you may be reunited with your wife. And tomorrow, you will ride out with my men. By Tyr's blessing, you will find her again."

...

Finn smiled a little himself, but he didn't reply. Lord de'Arnise crossed the room to where a narrow strip of tapestry hung down from the ceiling. He pulled on it, and almost immediately the chamber doors drew open. But no servant stood there, and Finn gaped in surprise.

It was the young woman who he had met in the fields. Instead of her peasant's garb she was now dressed in a gown of azure silk. She floated into the room, delicately lifting her long skirts just enough that she didn't trip on them. She didn't look at Finn, but curtseyed to the lord.

"Good evening, Father," she said demurely.

"Good evening, Nalia," the lord sighed. Somehow he did not look entirely surprised by her entrance.

"I overheard a servant saying there has been a disturbance," she continued. "Some issue with bandits? Is it true?"

"Yes, but it is no concern of yours," the lord said quickly. "Let Arat and his men deal with it."

"Of course, Father," Nalia replied. "It is frightening, that is all."

Lord de'Arnise smiled on the young woman, now revealed to be his daughter. Finn was surprised, but somehow not. He'd seen more than one noblewoman being somewhere she shouldn't, and riding a horse round a farmer's field was pretty minor in comparison to the goings-on at the Copper Coronet. But she glanced at Finn awkwardly, clearly wondering how much he'd said.

"And this is the man who related the news?" she asked, speaking of Finn for the first time.

"As you would well know, considering it was you who guided him to the keep," Lord de'Arnise said archly. "I was on the ramparts, Nalia."

The young woman's pale complexion flushed red enough to match her hair. But the lord only drew in a deep breath.

"Worry yourself not," he told her. "You did well to guide him here. But you know well enough that your aunt does not like you riding alone. And wise she may be, if there are indeed bandits lurking on our borders. Be thankful that it was I who saw you, and not her! But that is a conversation for another time."

"Yes, Father, forgive me," Nalia replied. "But is this man staying with us tonight? I could escort him to the servants' quarters…"

"No indeed, you will not. That is why we have servants," Lord de'Arnise said. "I say again…leave this, Nalia. The guard will deal with it."

"Yes, Father," the young woman said. She bowed her head but squirmed rather uncomfortably under the lord's gaze.

At that moment the doors drew open again. No one knocked in that place, it seemed. A grim-looking manservant in a stiff jacket listened in silence to Lord de'Arnise's commands. Finn followed the man out of the chamber, leaving the lord and his daughter behind him.

...

The keep was a mighty place, built solid and squat as a crouching dwarf. Very little natural light penetrated the stone halls, which were smoky from the light of torches. The servant led Finn down numerous passageways and stairs, and down the stairs again to the ground floor.

The upper chambers were luxurious, if dark, but no such luxury was to be found here. The arches in the ceiling were so low Finn's head nearly grazed the stone, and he walked stooped over a little in spite of himself.

Here must be the kitchens. Finn could smell food, the smoky scent of roasting game. A number of servants sat around a long wooden table, talking and laughing together. They fell silent though seeing Finn. A matron rose up.

"This the one Arat mentioned?" she asked the manservant.

"That he is, Wenda. The lord says to feed him and house him," the servant told her.

"Well enough. Come and sit down, young fellow. You look like death. Plenty of food we have here."

Finn smiled a little at the welcome. He sat as directed, and made short work of the food that was set in front of him. There was roast meat, and pottage, and some good ale for a change. He ate largely in silence though, trying to ignore the questions that were flying around the table.

"Bandits! May the gods preserve us," one man said. "Never known them to be round here."

"You're young, that's why," a greybeard told him. "Weren't so long ago you didn't dare take the Athkatla road without a full armed guard. But things are getting bad again, it seems."

"Still, they never bothered the estate," the matron said. "Worst I ever heard of was some sheep-rustling. And there's no proof, of course, but I said over and over it was them from Elmwoods. Wouldn't trust none of them as far as I could throw old Barney here."

"That's pretty far then, I reckon!" another servant laughed.

There was merriment even amongst their concern. But a bell rang from somewhere, and the servants rose up as one from the table.

"Time to start serving the lord's dinner," the matron told Finn. "You can finish yourself up there. When you're ready, give a holler and someone will show you to a bed."

She smiled companionably at Finn, and he couldn't help but smile back. What a change it made to be surrounded by decent folk for once. Living at the Coronet he'd be forgiven for thinking they didn't exist.

Whatever the woman said though, Finn began to feel in the way as he watched the servants scurrying about. He managed to collar a manservant long enough to ask where he'd be bunking that night. The man hurriedly showed him to a long, windowless room lined with beds.

"No one sleeps in the last bed," he told Finn. "I see Wenda has already put a few blankets down for ye."

Finn thanked the man and went to sit on the crackling straw mattress. No luxury was this, but it was clean. Again he felt a fluttering of appreciation. These people didn't know one damn thing about him, but they were willing to believe his story, and put him up for the night. He could have been a bandit himself for all they knew, come to slit their throats in the night. Maybe they were too trusting. Or maybe he'd just been surrounded by bastards for long enough that he didn't know what trust actually meant.

For now though, he was exhausted. He lay down onto the wool blankets and was quickly asleep.

...

Finn's eyes flashed open. He had no idea where he was. It was dark, but for a single candle that hovered over his bed. He sat up quickly, instinctively reaching for the blade that slept at his side. But he was stilled out of his shock by a familiar voice.

 _"_ _Please! It_ _'_ _s only me._ _"_

Finn gasped, breathing hard as he stared at the illuminated form of the lord's daughter.

"What is it?" he managed to say.

The keep, he was in the keep. Was it morning? With those stone walls there was no way to tell.

"Nothing. Please…it's all right. I didn't mean to startle you," Nalia said in a whisper. "And I apologise for waking you. I just wanted to talk."

"Talk about what?" Finn groaned. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Not here. Will you follow me?"

Finn was still confused, but he did as asked. He drew on his boots and followed her quietly past the sleeping servants, out of the chamber.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"After midnight," Nalia told him. "I'm sorry again for waking you. I'm certain you need your rest… But I wanted to hear your story myself. Father will tell me nothing, of course, and one only ever finds gossip in the servants' quarters."

"And it couldn't wait until morning?" Finn found himself saying.

Now that he was on his feet and the shock of being woken had died down, he was feeling rather annoyed. Tired, and annoyed.

"I am sorry," she insisted. "But this is the only time we can speak. I won't keep you too long, I promise."

She led them back towards the kitchens. They were empty now, without a soul around but a grey cat that flitted past like a shadow. Nalia gestured for Finn to sit at the table, which he did with a yawn.

"Not sure what you want to know," he said. "It's all pretty brief. Bandits attack…fight…get lost…you know the rest."

"Yes, quite," she replied. "But one of the servants said there were orcs in that band. Is it true?"

"Aye."

"And the rest were men?"

"Aye," Finn agreed.

He really did not see the point of this conversation. It was only the recollection of the lord's favour that kept him polite.

"How many, would you say?"

Finn shrugged. "I don't know. Didn't see everything. Four orcs? Not counting the ones I did in. Men…six? I don't know. Does it matter?"

"It does, yes…for I am riding out with you tomorrow."

That did get his attention.

"You ride out with the guard?" he asked.

It seemed surprising, considering how protective her father had been. Nalia's mouth twisted up a little.

"Occasionally. I am as good a rider as any of them…better, I should say. And my archery skills are second to none. But…"

"But…"

"They will not know I am riding out with them, of course."

Finn looked at her incredulously.

"You're sneaking out? I don't think that Arat is thick enough to be fooled by an extra hand in his ranks."

"Certainly not!" she exclaimed. "Which is why father's command that Arat take the guard personally has been an issue. The other guardsmen I can… _cajole_ …but not Captain Arat. He's too much of father's friend. But with your help, he shall not even know I am there."

 _"_ _My help?_ _"_ Finn said, holding up his hands. "Now, hang on…"

But his words died in his throat, as the young woman across the table from him suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"What…" he began, but before he could wonder she was back again.

"Isn't that clever?" she said, grinning impishly. "A ring of invisibility. I…came across this some time ago. It has come in handy time and again."

"But…why?" Finn asked. "Why are you so keen to come along? You don't want to get mixed up in a band of orcs, do you?"

"Please don't think I'm so eager for battle. But if I were a man, my presence would almost certainly be assured. But since I am not, my father has insisted my roles here should involve the _domestic_ only. He is a good man, but his thinking is somewhat…limited in many ways."

"Can't say I blame him," Finn remarked. "I wouldn't want my daughter chasing after a bunch of brigands, either."

Nalia frowned. "Your chivalry is noteworthy. But the fact of the matter is, I have no brothers. Or sisters, for that matter. Could I be expected to just sit here with my _embroidery_ if we were to come under attack? Yet my father insists I should only see one side of duty."

"Plenty of women take up the sword," Finn remarked. "But if you're his only child, maybe he just wants to make sure there's someone actually left to inherit. You've got guards. I agree with your dad...let them deal with it."

He wasn't sure why he was arguing the point. He still wasn't entirely sure what she even wanted him for. But Nalia just sighed sharply.

 _"_ _Regardless,_ you can still help me. Tomorrow when you ride out, I'll be in the stables. Climb on your mount, and hold it steady. I will ride behind you. None need even know I am there. And you may well want me at your back."

Finn groaned. He was too tired to even begin to argue with the lord's daughter.

"Fine," he said. "But if you fall off, I'm leaving you there."

"Fair enough," the woman replied.

Finn groaned again as he stifled a yawn. There was something very familiar in the way those eyes twinkled at him, and he knew trouble when he saw it.

 **...**

Anna stared into the green forest, trying to fight off the tears. That morning drifted by impossibly slow. She listened to the sound of men and orcs talking, jumping at every raised voice or harsh cry of laughter. But thankfully the bandits left them in peace.

She glanced at Aerie. She was swaying slightly, her eyes shut tight, her pale lips moving in some silent prayer. Taneela sat rigidly, her own mouth set in a tight line. The others all sat quietly for the most part, but Anna could hear some murmurs. No doubt they were all thinking the same as her: somehow, they needed to escape. Maybe one of them had a plan. She certainly didn't.

Anna shut her eyes. It was cool in the shade of the trees, but she still felt hot. She felt sick. She found herself praying it would rain, so that she could get a little water to ease her parched throat.

Eventually the camp grew quiet, and she assumed the bandits were sleeping. Not all were, though; a guard still had them in his sight all day long. But the shadows grew longer between the trees, and she could hear the sound of the leader calling them awake.

"It's feeding time, pets," the leader said, striding up to the group of hostages at last. "A little wine to keep you on your feet. Apologies for the meagre fare, but don't worry. You can have some bread as well, as soon as we make camp!"

He laughed to himself, and offered each of the prisoners a swallow from the wineskin he carried. Anna slurped hers quickly, feeling the warm wine burning her throat. She had no more than two swallows before the bandit moved on to Aerie.

But the girl refused anything to drink. The bandit clucked at her.

"Come now, my little pearl. We have a long march ahead. I trust you don't want an orc carrying you the entire way, do you?"

"Drink, Aerie," Anna said to her.

But the girl just shook her head, her lips set firm like a child's.

"Suit yourself, then," the bandit said. "But if you drop dead on the march, these orcs will eat you for supper!"

He laughed again and moved on. Anna wasn't entirely sure he was joking.

As the moon rose over the trees the bandits were on the move again. Anna was so stiff and exhausted that she could barely walk. Where were they going? Their leader had mentioned a camp. Were there more bandits in the woods? She thought somehow of the ogre Tazok, and the bandit town he had built in the middle of the wilderness.

That march was too long, too long. Through the long hours of darkness they marched endlessly over ever-rougher terrain. Anna didn't know how much longer she could stay upright. She stumbled along, her eyes on the darkened forest floor. Exhaustion and pain had entirely taken over. She was dreaming on her feet now.

Her friends were coming for her, she knew it. She could see their faces. Jaheira, Minsc… Xan… Jaheira said he was in the city. The enchanter was out there, somewhere, looking for her. She could hear him calling, but she couldn't tell him where she was. She didn't know. Her bruised feet were floating now.

Suddenly the entire world shook, wrenching her from her dream with a hideous blow. Anna moaned, finding herself lying face-first in the undergrowth with a mouthful of dirt.

 _"_ _Get up!_ _"_ an orc growled, roughly dragging her back to her feet. Anna spat out the dirt as best she could, trying to force herself awake. It was a dream, only a dream. No one was looking for her. No one even knew she was in trouble. Finn…he was dead. He must be dead. She and the other prisoners were entirely on their own.

But at last that endless march ceased. They came across a small hill that was split in the middle as if by a giant axe. Two jagged rock faces stood near together, forming a gap. Anna stumbled down into that hole, praying she wouldn't go tumbling head over heels. But they made it to the bottom, and thankfully the bandits had them sit once more.

This must be the camp, she thought as a fire sprang up. A good place for it, well-sheltered from the forest above. There was even water there. A small spring flowed out of a crack in the rocks, escaping from some hidden cave. But there was little thought of comfort for her. She leaned back against a rock and was soon fast asleep.

...

Anna slept like the dead, but she found herself jerked back to the world of the living. In her dreams she was hit by a cold, wet slap and woke up, sputtering, staring at an orc that stood over her with a pail of ice cold water.

 _"_ _Wakey, wakey!_ _"_ the orc laughed. "Ulvax says to give yous water. So yous gets water!"

The orc bellowed in furious laughter; there was little more miserable than an orc in high spirits. But his merriment was brought to an abrupt end by the bandit leader striding up behind him.

 _"_ _Idiot!_ _"_ the man exclaimed, striking the orc hard with a truncheon. "Have you taken leave of what little sense you have? I have no fancy to be looking over a band of sopping wet prisoners! Get back to the others, or I will drown you in that bucket!"

He struck the orc over and over again, fearless in the terrifying sight of the creature's baleful gaze. Anna sat, dripping and breathless, waiting for the orc to take his blows in return. But the creature merely growled something under his breath and shuffled away.

"I swear to the gods, if they were not cheap muscle…" the man muttered. "Never mind. You are cleaner, now, I suppose. On your feet. All of you."

The prisoners did as commanded. It was daylight now, though the crack in the ground was well-shaded. One by one the bandit leader began examining them thoroughly, looking them over like a prospective farmer buying a mule.

"Yet another middle-aged driver," the man sighed, after examining several of the men. "Soft muscles. Not much use for anything. Might make a job lot of you. Woman, not much better. Rough as a dog's arse."

He regarded Taneela idly, and the woman suddenly spat in his face.

"I'm too damn good for you, I'll have you know," she growled.

Anna flinched out of the way as the man whipped her with his truncheon.

"Coin doesn't lie," he told her, wiping the spit off his face. "I'd be lucky if I could get two coppers for you. Get more money from an old saddle bag, I would."

Taneela groaned from the blow and leaned back against the rock wall, but her pained eyes were still blazing.

He came now to Anna. She met the man's gaze for a moment, then looked away. He was strange for a bandit; though his clothes were rent and dirty as the rest of them, he seemed to have an almost noble air about him. His hair and eyes were brown, and his face had a refinement to it. An educated gentleman, though she was hardly inclined to think of him as such at that moment.

"This is a bit more promising, at least," he said. "Young enough. Pretty face…a shame about those scars. Tell me, girl…can you do anything useful, or are you just _decorative?_ _"_

Anna could hardly breathe. The man's hands were sliding up the sleeves of her torn dress, regarding the scars that travelled up her arms. She could feel his breath on her throat.

"I'm…I'm a…an apothecary."

She could never tell him she was a mage. Her only hope was that she somehow might get free of her manacles long enough to cast a spell. But the bandit was no fool, and he'd never let her loose if he knew the truth.

"Don't strain yourself in thinking," he laughed, sensing her hesitation. "Now, for my prize. What a pretty little elf you are!" he said, turning his attention to Aerie. "Like a summer's breeze made flesh. Are you a virgin?"

He spoke that question so lightly it made Anna's stomach turn. But silent Aerie lashed out at him.

 _"_ _Get away from me! Get away from me!_ _"_ she shrieked like an animal, shaking her head to drive the man's hand away from her face.

"Oh, now, poppet," he began. "If you won't tell me, I can always find out."

"She is," Anna spoke. "Just leave her alone!"

She had no idea of the truth, but the way that man was looking at Aerie made her sick. If she could cast a spell Anna would gladly have burned him alive. It wasn't just the menace in his questions, but the utterly casual way he spoke them. They were nothing but flesh to him.

"She's a friend of yours, then?" the bandit leader said, turning to her. "And what about you, my dear? Tell me…it might increase your price just a bit. Make up for all that scarred flesh."

"I am not," Anna replied, suddenly feeling her own blaze of heat. "You killed my husband!"

But the man just laughed in the face of her anguish.

"And who was he, then? Let me guess…that tall fellow. A pity we couldn't bring him along. I have a contact in Athkatla that pays well for fighting men. But he has no one to blame but himself if his guts are on the ground."

 _"_ _You_ _…_ _bastard!_ _"_

Whether by exhaustion or nerves Anna had lost all ability to keep her head. She was shaking; every last part of her was shaking. The bandit grabbed her face hard and shoved her back into the rock wall.

"Keep your tongue, girl…" he hissed. "An uppity lot, you are. But not one of you is worth so much that I wouldn't leave you bleeding here. You need a little lesson?"

He seized Anna by the neck and threw her down onto the ground. With her hands behind her back she had no way of breaking her fall. Anna let out a sob as the wind left her, but she heard Taneela's voice.

"Leave the girls alone!" she bellowed. "You want action, then I'll have you. I'll ride you like a Tethyrian war horse! Give you a time to remember, you can bet that!"

Anna turned somehow to look over her shoulder. Taneela's face was square and hard and she glared at the man with a spark of fire. The bandit looked at her, then his angry face melted into laughter.

"You are a proper matron!" he snorted. "But I will decline your offer. I have my limits, such as they are. But you, girl…you're coming with me."

 _"_ _No,_ _"_ Anna gasped, feeling the man's hands on her shoulders. She had no strength to resist him as he dragged her up and pulled her off towards a nearby tent.

...

"Oh, cool yourself down, you cat!" the bandit leader said, dumping her onto the bare earth floor of his tent.

She struggled with every bit of strength she had, but it was hopeless. She screamed and choked, even launching a kick that stood no chance of reaching him. Anything to keep that man away from her, if only for a moment more.

How could he just be so…indifferent? Apart from momentary flashes of anger, that man could have been relaxing in a club. He didn't care. He didn't care about any of them.

Anna watched him taking off his stained leather jacket, then she shut her eyes hard. She prayed to the mother Chauntea for help, to any god for help…anyone, let anyone hear her. She let out a quiet, desperate sob as she felt the man come and stand over her.

"You can open your eyes now," he said to her.

Somehow she did. He was standing over her in his tunic and trousers, a wry smile on his face.

"Don't touch me," Anna said hoarsely.

"Don't tempt me," the man replied. "But we're not here for quite what you think. You said you were an apothecary. Is that true?"

Anna stared at him.

"Yes," she said.

It was true enough. She might have told him she was an alchemist, but she wanted nothing that suspected her of magical inclination. Apothecaries however were generally mundane.

"Another stroke of luck," the man replied. "Not always the easiest to find help out in the wilds. One of the downsides of this profession, you understand. I generally have a good stock of potions at hand, but my supply has run out. You can be of some use."

Anna bit her lip.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

In answer the man drew down his trousers. Anna looked away, but thankfully his affliction had nothing to do with his private area. His left thigh was wrapped tightly in a bandage. Even before he began unravelling the linen wraps she could see the bloody seepage.

"I took a hit some days ago," the man told her. "Sword wound. We had the misfortune of coming across a patrol…but the misfortune was more theirs, as it happens. I stitched it closed myself, but it has become infected. It is hurting badly now."

Anna winced a little at the sight of the weeping gash in the man's leg.

"You should…clear away the pus, and rinse the wound well. A decoction of oak bark would help," she told him. "Then apply a poultice. Do you have any herbs?"

"No," the bandit said, frowning. "We have been a long time out on this trip."

Anna sighed. "If there is water nearby, you may find comfrey or marsh mallow growing. I don't suppose you have any garlic?"

Her time spent in the wilds, aided by Jaheira's encyclopaedic knowledge of plants, had taught her more than her alchemy books ever did on the subject. Keeping wounds from turning foul had been a part of her life that she'd hoped to put firmly behind her.

"I do, as it happens. I have a few remnants of civilised living here," he told her.

"Mash that into a paste, then," Anna said. "It will help."

"Fair enough," the man replied. "But you will do that for me later."

He wrapped his leg with fresh bandages, and thankfully restored his trousers once more.

"On your feet then, girl," he said. "We are going on a little walk through the woods! I know little about wild plants, and these orcs can't tell a herb from a herbivore."

"I'll help you," Anna said slowly. "But please…I need my hands free."

He could hardly expect her to help while she was bound, but throwing in a doe-eyed plea couldn't hurt. Now that she was calmer, she could hardly believe her luck.

The man gave her a look. "Of course. But in case you even think of running off…I'll throw that little elf friend of yours to the orcs. And don't think either about trying to poison me with some foul herbs. If I keel over dead, there won't be anyone stopping those beasts getting their hands on _you._ _"_

Anna only nodded. The man took the key from his belt, and thankfully she felt the manacles slipping off her wrists.

...

The bandit gathered up a sack, a hatchet, and an uncomfortably large knife, and together they left the tent. Anna spared a glance at the other prisoners. Aerie noticed her too, and gave Anna a stricken look. For her part Anna tried to smile. A plan was beginning to form in her mind.

He forced Anna to walk in front of him as they made their way into the trees. It would be better to wait until nightfall, but she could get a start now.

"Do you have a name?" Anna asked, turning her head slightly to look at the man.

"Does it matter?" he sneered.

"It does," she said. "I don't know what to call you."

"I'm sure you could think of several names," the man replied. "But if it matters that much, you can call me Ulvax."

"Ulvax," Anna repeated. "Is that a first name, or a family name?"

"You're a nosy sort," the man said. "Thinking to add me to your social circle? But I take it you're not from Amn, if that name means nothing to you. Very well, then… I am Ranvel Ulvax, formerly of Esmeltaran."

"I'm from the north," she explained. "I know little of Amnish families. Are you wealthy?"

Ranvel just laughed. "I'm getting there. But, alas, I was raised in a state of genteel poverty. The Ulvax family was once one of the wealthiest in Amn. But we were involved in a spice war, you see…a literal war, in this case. And we were the losers. We have been living on greatly diminished terms ever since."

"I see."

So her instincts about that man were correct.

"I thought you seemed like a gentleman," Anna told him. But Ranvel just burst into laughter again.

"Oh, did you now! I'm certain that is _just_ what was on your mind. But just in case you have any illusions… I am no gentleman highwayman. I have no honour left, and no desire to reclaim any. Now, be quiet."

Anna did as she was told. She had found a suitable oak tree, regardless. It wasn't the first one they had passed, but she wanted a chance to speak with him. Perhaps if she seemed chatty it might get his defences down.

She took up his hatchet, and Ulvax watched from a safe distance as she hacked away at the bark of the poor tree. When she had gathered enough Anna stowed it in the sack, and they went off again in search of more herbs.

"The land down here is marshy," Ulvax said after a time. "Damnable for midges. We may find what you're looking for."

Anna noticed now that he was limping. It would take very little for her to turn on that man…so far from the camp, no one would hear a sound. Whatever fear she had of the Cowled Wizards was long gone. If they did appear, at least they could give those bandits what they deserved.

But even with her spells she had little chance of taking out all those bandits in an open fight. And she could hardly launch a fireball into the camp with the prisoners there, as well. She needed to be careful. She needed to keep her resolve.

"They are easy to identify by their flowers," she told him instead.

"I may have to keep this in mind," he replied. "Such things can be invaluable."

"I'm surprised you don't know already, given your…occupation," Anna remarked.

"Well…until recently we had a cleric in our little group. A rather foul sort of person, but he was useful. Unfortunately we had a disagreement about _payment._ He isn't in our group any more."

Anna said nothing. By chance she happened to find comfrey growing, and set about digging up the plant by its roots. But she could find no marsh mallow, nor anything else that served her present needs. After some time Ranvel called for her to stop.

"We've gone far enough," he said. "Starting to get late. We don't want to be out here after dark."

"Is it dangerous in the woods?" she asked him, rather wide-eyed.

"You seem to be familiar enough with it. You tell me," he remarked. "At any rate, it's no more dangerous than a camp full of orcs."

"They are such brutes," she shuddered. "Why do you keep them?"

"I'd say you just answered your own question," the man laughed in her ear.

Anna shuddered for real at having him so near, but reminded herself to keep calm. She smiled at him a little, then looked at the ground.

...

They were quiet most of the way back to the camp. But as they grew closer, Anna spoke again.

"I'll get a start preparing these herbs," she said. "But it would be helpful if the elven girl could assist me. It would get the job done much quicker."

Another bold-faced lie. But Aerie had shown herself to be a cleric during the fight…together, they might combine their efforts. First though she needed to get the elven girl free, and in a place where they could talk.

"I see," Ranvel said, casually. "Is she an apothecary, too?"

"Yes…" Anna said. "I have just taken her on as my assistant."

"Ah. You never did say where you worked. Do you have a shop in Athkatla?" he asked.

Anna sensed something in that question. She didn't turn around, but only shrugged.

"No. I'm from Beregost. We were only in Athkatla for business," she said briskly.

The bandit said nothing else, and whether her statement pleased him or not she wasn't sure. At any rate, he was silent until they reached the camp.

The shadows were long through the trees by that time. But much to her relief, Ranvel agreed to her request to free Aerie. The girl still looked wide-eyed and pale, but thankfully she seemed to have been spared any harsh treatment during their absence. Ranvel pushed her over to where Anna waited by the campfire.

"Here's your apprentice," he whistled. "Now get to work."

"It…would be better if we could work in the tent," Anna said. "Not so…crowded."

The orcs and other bandits milling around didn't exactly make her comfortable, much less considering what she needed to do. But Ranvel only shook his head.

"I don't think so. You'll stay right where I can see you."

Anna sighed, but she had little choice but to agree. Aerie sat down next to her, and Anna spoke to her levelly.

"I will strip this bark, you can macerate these roots."

"Wh…what?" Aerie stammered.

"You know what to do," Anna said, a little louder. "Wash them well, then grind them between these two stones. That will bring the juices out."

Aerie nodded her head. She set about the task rather clumsily, and Anna hoped that Ulvax didn't notice. But he looked busy now eating his supper.

The scent of food made her empty stomach growl, but Anna forced herself to focus on the job at hand. She hacked lightly at the strips of oak bark, freeing the soft bark within. As she worked, she drew a deep breath and spoke casually.

"The white oak is ideal for cleaning wounds. _Lye usinuva._ All parts of the tree can be used…leaves, acorns, and roots. _Lye istuva._ But the inner bark is the best."

She punctuated her lecture with Elvish… _we will escape, we will cast spells._ Aerie glanced at her, but didn't react, focused on her work. Somehow Anna wasn't sure the message had been received. Did the girl hear her? She tried again.

"Comfrey, as you know, is one of the most useful healing herbs. The healers' manuals call it knit-bone… You will use it time and again. _Amin istar. Lle rangwe?_ _"_

Aerie looked at her once more, cocking her head like a dog that had heard a strange sound. Anna wasn't sure what to think. Was she saying it right? Her Elvish was only rudimentary at the best of times, her lessons at the college in Silverymoon a thing of the distant past. She looked up at Ranvel, still absorbed in his stew. Anna drew a breath again and spoke in a whisper.

 _"_ _Aerie_ _…_ _I am a mage._ _"_

That finally seemed to get the girl's attention. Her big eyes went even wider, and she pursed her lips.

 _"_ _I_ _…_ _I_ _'_ _m a priestess,_ _"_ Aerie whispered in return.

But Anna already guessed that. For her plan to work though, they needed some privacy. Better if they could communicate in Elvish, less likely anyone would hear. But suddenly Anna had an odd thought.

 _"_ _Lle rangwe Quenya?_ _"_

It was an absurd question, asking an elf if they understood Elvish. In a normal situation it would probably get herself called out on a duel. It was the equivalent of a slap in the face. But Aerie just bit her lip and shook her head.

Anna bit her own lip hard. This was going to make things that much more difficult.

...

They had little time left. Soon their preparations were almost done, and she knew well enough that Ulvax would likely have them in chains again when they were finished. She had to take a chance.

"Aerie…" she whispered. "Your spells…what can you do? Could you put them to sleep, or?"

Knocking out or otherwise incapacitating a group of men and orcs was no easy prospect. And if they failed…

"I… I don't know," the girl whispered back.

Anna groaned slightly.

"There must be _something_ _…"_

"How are you progressing, ladies?"

Anna nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of Ranvel leaning over them. She hadn't even noticed him stand up. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes, and he smiled rather wickedly at her.

"I… Nearly finished," she breathed. "Need to…steep the bark."

"Indeed. I am quite curious to see how it is done."

"There is little to see," Anna said. "The bark goes in this muslin, and steeps in boiling water like a tea. But it will need to soak for some time."

"Indeed. How very _interesting._ _"_

There was nothing interesting about that, and she knew it. In terror she began to suspect he had heard their conversation. But if he had, would he not act at once? He'd be a fool to let a mage and a cleric loose on his camp. And whatever else he was, that man did not seem like a fool.

"Let me help, then," Ranvel said.

Before Anna could say anything, he went and fetched the pot of water from where she had set it over the fire. There was steam coming out of it, now fully at the boil. Anna set the bag of bark in a basin, and watched tensely as the man poured in the water. He replaced the pot and came to crouch down next to her.

"Now, we just let it steep?" he said. "Do you think the water is hot enough?"

"Yes, I am sure…"

"Let us just check, shall we?"

He suddenly seized her wrist and jammed her hand into the basin. Anna screamed feeling the boiling water blazing on her skin.

 _"_ _Let go, let go!_ _"_ she cried, desperate. In her struggles the basin tipped over, and Ranvel released her hand. It was red as flame, already pained with blisters.

Anna was shaking. She felt sick to her stomach. Her hand was throbbing. But before any of them could act, Aerie suddenly let out a cry.

 _"_ _No, no!_ _"_ she said, and laid her own hands on Anna's scalded one. She spoke an incantation, and in a flash Anna felt her hand cooling, the skin a normal colour once more. But Ranvel was only laughing.

"Yes, a priestess, I see!" he exclaimed. "A shame your Elvish didn't get far…a clever idea, really. Not that it would matter. I seem to know more of that rubbish than your friend here!"

Anna didn't have a chance to reply. In a flash he was on her, his hand covering her mouth.

She bit him, but he only struck her in return. As she cried out he pulled a dirty kerchief from somewhere and forced it into her mouth. Struggle though she did, he managed in moments to have her flat on her face.

"Stupid bitch," he muttered, giving Anna a hard cuff on the head. "You had any sense, you'd have struck when you had the chance. So you're a mage, eh? I'll have to take your word for it. When we get to Athkatla we'll sort you out. Don't worry…I'll finish this lot up by myself. For a supposed apothecary, you made a mess of that root."

"There a problem, boss?" one of the human bandits said, approaching the man.

"Not anymore. Take this wench to my tent. See to it she's well bound. And whatever you do, don't let her talk!"

...

Anna moaned as the man dragged her up gently as a sack of potatoes. But she didn't struggle. Something had happened. In the space of a few moments those men seemed to have forgotten all about Aerie's presence. From the corner of her eye Anna could see the elven girl on her feet, bathed in a subtle blue light like a ghost.

Anna didn't struggle as the bandit dumped her on the ground in Ranvel's tent. She struggled a bit, not entirely for effect, as he tied her rather harshly to the thick support post. But thankfully, the man left her alone. Moments after he left, the ghostly Aerie drifted in to the tent.

"Oh, are you all right?" she whispered, coming to kneel next to Anna.

The mage nodded, and Aerie worked to free her gag.

"What…what spell is this?" she asked the elf.

"Safety," Aerie replied. "It's like a shell…I can ask for Baervan's protection. But it doesn't last for very long. I'd almost forgotten about it. I only used it once before…there were some ruffians once, in Eshpurta…"

But Anna wasn't about to allow the girl a chance to go off into another story.

"That's good," she said, interrupting her. "But our time is running out. We need to do something, and soon. If I could get free…what else can you do?"

"I've…I've been thinking of that," Aerie whispered. "Uncle Quayle used to tell me stories…I remember one, about some travellers on the road…"

"And it will help?" Anna demanded.

"I don't know," the girl stammered. "I hope so. But I don't really know. I've never _tried_ …it's just a feeling…"

"Fine, just…free me before Ulvax returns!"

Aerie bit her lip, and proceeded to struggle with Anna's binds. She was only bound with rope this time, but Aerie's small hands still had difficulty with the stiff knots. But at last Anna's hands came free.

"Good…good…" she gasped. "I will stay here. You…go out, while your spell still lasts. They seem to have forgotten all about you. Do what you need to do. I'll back you up! See if we can create a diversion, so the others can escape. Then we can go at them with everything we've got."

Aerie nodded, her face gone bloodlessly white again. She slipped in silence out of the tent and into the darkened forest.

...

Anna didn't have much time. She replaced her gag, loosely, so she could get it free with a shake of her head. Her hands she simply held behind her back. If Ulvax came in it would hopefully give him the impression she was still bound.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she listened for a sound from the camp. She could only hear the men talking, and the occasional harsh laughter of the orcs. Nothing seemed to be happening. What was Aerie doing? But her heart jumped into her throat as the tent flap opened, and Ranvel stepped inside.

"There you are, pet," he said. "Not too uncomfortable, I hope? I've got this mixture ready at last. Foul-smelling stuff, I hope it does the job. We shan't be in Athkatla for days yet, and losing a leg would be something of an _inconvenience_."

Anna held painfully still, watching the man as he smiled that wicked smile at her. Still nothing, still nothing. Had Aerie's spell failed? Or had she run away?

"Barely have a clean bandage here…" the man muttered to himself. "What a shambles! But I say…what was that?"

Anna listened. She heard nothing at all, apart from the rather excited noises of the men in the camp.

Ranvel dropped the basin and rushed out of the tent. Anna threw off her gag and rose to her feet. If that man came back in he would get a surprise. But Anna forced herself to wait for one moment more, trying to work out what Aerie had done.

 _"_ _Come back, you idiots!_ _"_

She could hear Ranvel's angry bellow echo off into the trees. Anna threw herself down onto the ground once more, and squeezed under the canvas at the back of Ranvel's tent. She crouched down in the gathering dark, trying to make sense of what she saw.

Just up on the rise she could see the last of the bandits disappearing. From the cries she heard they were running, not away from something, but towards it. Anna had no idea what it was, but that wasn't her concern just then. She crept around the other side of the tent, out of view of the perplexed bandit leader.

 _"_ _Oh, no you don_ _'_ _t! Get down, the lot of you!_ _"_

Anna froze, but Ranvel's words weren't meant for her. In surprise she saw the prisoners on their feet, attempting in their bound fashion to follow the bandits out of the camp. They nearly clambered over each other in their desperation. Ranvel chased them, battering them with his truncheon, but they paid no heed.

 _"_ _So_ _…_ _beautiful!_ _"_ one of the drivers proclaimed.

 _"_ _Come back! Come back!_ _"_

"By Waukeen's golden purse!" Taneela exclaimed as Anna slid up next to her.

"What happened?" Anna gasped.

Taneela was the only one still sitting down. She looked as surprised as Anna herself.

"Gods if I know," Taneela said. "This…woman just appeared up on the ridge there. All naked as you please. She started singing, and all this lot just jumped up and ran after her! Bewitched, for sure!"

"Aerie's spell," Anna replied. "But now the drivers are gone, too, and I…"

"And this is all _your_ bloody fault, no doubt!"

Taneela didn't have time to cry out in warning before Ranvel's truncheon came down on Anna's head. She groaned and fell to her knees, feeling the world spinning out from underneath her.


	13. Escape

" _No, you bastard!_ _"_

Vaguely Anna heard Taneela shout. Bound as she was the woman managed to rise to her feet, throwing herself with all her might into the surprised bandit, knocking him backwards and denying him the chance to land another blow. Anna's head was spinning, but somehow she dragged herself off the ground.

Ranvel threw aside his truncheon for a dagger. Bound, Taneela stood little chance. He raised his dagger, that silver tooth poised to strike the woman through the heart. Anna let out a cry, but before she could even think of casting a spell, the man stopped.

Ranvel paused, dagger raised, as if suddenly uncertain. There was a wild look in his eyes as the dagger jerked harmlessly down, stiffly, like it was held by an automaton. But he didn't let go. Both his fists clenched on the dagger as it suddenly turned towards him.

"By all the bloody…" Taneela muttered, but Anna couldn't speak. She watched in stunned silence as the man began to wrestle with his own blade.

 _"_ _No, by the gods_ _…_ _get off! Get off!_ _"_

Like it had a will of its own, Ranvel's dagger struggled to reach his chest, and he struggled just as hard to keep it back. He fell onto the ground, sweating, his face drawn and tense. Every muscle in his body strained with the effort of keeping the killer dagger away.

Slowly, slowly, it seemed the dagger was winning. Closer and closer it inched towards him, till finally it stopped just as the point found Ranvel's chest. Anna and Taneela did nothing, each of them watching the bizarre scene in silence.

"What new witchcraft is this?" Taneela asked.

But Anna knew that was no common witchcraft. It wasn't the first time she had seen a bandit's own weapons turned against him. She looked around the camp, but saw no one. Could it be? It seemed impossible. But she still called out.

"Ranvel! Surrender," she told him.

 _"_ _No,_ _"_ the man groaned desperately.

In the firelight she could see a faint trickle of blood staining his tunic.

"Give up, now, or you will die," she told him.

Anna didn't truly care if the man lived or died. But the other bandits were still out there, somewhere, and the drivers as well. They needed to deal with him quickly.

"Drop the dagger," she told him again.

 _"_ _No_ _…_ _I can_ _'_ _t!_ _"_

The man was almost crying now. Sweat poured off of him, running off his dirty face like tears.

"Enough of this," Anna suddenly said. She stumbled over to the bandit. Taneela called out in alarm, but Anna wasn't overly concerned. She reached down and plucked the dagger from the man's grasp as easily as taking fruit from a tree.

Ranvel's hands shook violently, and he sobbed as he stared up at Anna in genuine confusion. She clenched at the sweaty hilt of his dagger and spoke loudly into the air.

"This has gone on long enough. We need to find the others."

"Who are you talking to?" Taneela asked, but then let out a curse fit for a sailor.

Standing not two feet from the woman was an elf, and it wasn't Aerie. Anna was less surprised, but she still found herself drawing a sharp breath as Xan appeared from the ether.

He had that dishevelled look brought on by a long march through the trees; his boots were dirty and his hair quite badly needed a comb, but it was indeed Xan, and not a dream. That familiar frown couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

"You are correct," the enchanter said. "But I thought this man might first appreciate the sensation of being made _helpless_. A pointless lesson, perhaps, but it has been a very long day, and I am not at all in a good mood."

A smile passed over Anna's face at the sight of Xan's scowl; not one of humour, but of great relief. Her friends had found her, after all.

"But that other spell was not of your doing," she remarked. "The drivers and the bandits are all out there somewhere…and Aerie is, too."

"The others are chasing down the bandits as we speak," Xan told her. "And Aerie is here."

True to his words, Anna had the welcome sight of the elven girl creeping back down into the hollow.

"Oh, are you all right?" she gasped. "I found Xan and Jaheira in the woods…or they found me, I should say. But by then I had already called forth the nymph… Did you see her? Oh, I can't believe it actually worked!"

"Work it did, and rather too well," Xan remarked. "If you could only have waited a moment more… We were near to staging our own assault when the camp burst into chaos. Jaheira shall have her hands full, I'm afraid."

He cast a spell to relieve Taneela of her manacles. The woman rubbed her sore wrists, still looking at the newcomer with a degree of suspicion.

"Cor, missus…you want to tell me what's going on?" she said to Anna.

"We're safe, that's all," Anna sighed. "I just pray they can find the drivers… But Xan, what about… What about…"

He did not need to be an enchanter to read her thoughts just then. Xan sighed.

"Finn survived the bandit raid, and set off looking for you. We…came across the remains of your caravan on the road. Minsc was able to follow his trail through the woods, but he seems to have gone off on his own. We have seen no sign of him since then."

Anna drew a deep, shaking breath. She didn't ask how it was the band had even set off looking for them in the first place. Finn was alive, and that was all that mattered.

...

But the next moment it became clear that their safety was not assured. A bellowing cry ripped through the trees, and Anna recognised it as the war-cry of an orc. Her friends would certainly be outnumbered. Now, they needed to fight.

"We need to find them," Anna gasped. "Tie up this bandit, quickly… Put those manacles on him. Aerie, you stay with Taneela. Xan and I will…"

"No, you will not," the elf said sharply.

"Why?" she said, surprised by the unexpected interruption. "I'm fine, it's only bruises…"

"Your physical health is less the issue," Xan told her. "But a magical fire-fight may well attract the attention of the Cowled Wizards. A ragged band of orcs is nothing compared to that. Stay here. I will lend what aid I can…"

Anna felt her face turning red.

"And why should it be different for you? You are casting spells. Are you willing to risk the lives of…"

"No, I am not," he interrupted again. "Which is precisely why you will stay here! Defend yourself if you absolutely must, but do not go seeking danger."

 _"_ _Xan!_ _"_ Anna exclaimed, forced into a petulant outburst by his tone.

"Heed me," he said. "Do not make this situation even worse than it is. But enough time wasted in talk…I must see if anyone is still left standing."

Anna didn't have time to reply before he made himself invisible again. His words stung and she bit her lip hard to keep from shouting after him. Perhaps he was right, but the Cowled Wizards seemed like a distant thing compared to their current problems. If she hadn't failed to cast her spells when the bandits first attacked, they might not even be in this mess. Though why he should be so keen to risk arrest while she remained behind was a mystery. Did Xan think his own skills subtle enough that they would go unnoticed by the wizards?

Whatever his words, though, Anna had no intention of hiding in the tent. Ranvel was still delirious from Xan's treatment, but he was coming around all too quickly. The women saw to it that he was securely bound, then Anna turned to Aerie.

"Tell me… That spell you cast earlier, the one you called safety… Could you use it to protect the both of us?"

Anna didn't want to drag Aerie into the fight, but if her shield could cover them both, then at least she could get out of the camp and see what was happening. Divine spell casters were surely outside the remit of the wizards; Anna could save her own casting for when absolutely necessary. Predictably though Aerie just shrugged her shoulders.

"I… I don't know. I've never…"

"Well, can you summon it again for yourself?" Anna said quickly.

"Yes, I'm sure… But what are you going to do?" Aerie asked.

"I need to get out there. I need to see what's happening, if I can help…"

Even then they could hear the sounds of fighting echo through the trees.

"But, didn't Xan say to…"

"Oh, damn him!" Anna exclaimed. "Xan says a lot of things. I can't stay here. Not while…"

"I'll go with you," Taneela suddenly said. She picked up the truncheon where Ranvel had dropped it, and slapped it into her palm. "My caravan mates are still out there, and I know for a fact none of them could take on an orc! Too much ale in the belly. Me, though, I could lay in to a giant just now."

By the look in her eyes, Anna believed her.

"We'll all go, then," she agreed. "But Aerie, can you?"

She pointed at Ranvel. He was on the ground, struggling, but his eyes were lit by fire. Aerie seemed to understand what she meant. She spoke low words again, communing with her god. At once Ranvel went stiff, and his eyes drifted closed.

"Good. Let's go," Anna breathed. "Stay close, and watch for danger."

...

Cautiously the three women climbed over the ridge and out into the forest. It was nearly dark, but there was still enough light left from the day to see. Aerie at least would have no such trouble. Even if she didn't understand her native tongue, her elven eyes would not fail.

"Keep watch for movement," Anna whispered to her. "You can see much better than we can."

"Alright," she stammered.

Anna had tried giving the girl Ranvel's dagger, but Aerie had just given it back. That was probably for the best. By the way she was shivering, Aerie had little experience with combat.

Anna had no taste for it herself, but nor could she hide. She did not want to be greeted by the sight of triumphant bandits coming back in to camp. They needed to act.

But the sounds were confused. All around the forest echoed with cries, some obviously human, some not. Her friends must have encountered difficulty, or the battle would be finished already. How many were they? Jaheira, Minsc, Xan… Yoshimo possibly, too. Anna had to check herself for a moment, reminding herself that Khalid was no longer with them. How she missed knowing he was not out there, steadfast and quiet as always.

Taneela had a brawler's strength, and between Aerie and herself they might be able to turn the tide. Suddenly Aerie's fingers seized on Anna's arm, drawing her to a stop.

"There, there," she said, exclaiming in a whisper. "There's a driver…an orc is after him. They just went over that rise, there…did you see?"

"No," Anna said, grimly. Thank goodness for Aerie's eyes. "Let's go. Quiet as you can."

Anna set off in the direction Aerie showed her. It was growing darker by the minute. She thought orcs could see in the dark, but perhaps they couldn't. For now though, she would just have to assume they could.

But Anna didn't need to see in order to imagine the scene that awaited them. She could hear the sharp scream of a man, hastily cut off. The orc's bellow of victory rang out into the night, only to be answered twice more by his kindred somewhere in the woods.

"By the gods, who was…" Taneela gasped. Anna didn't answer. Likely none of them had any chance of rescuing that poor man, whoever he was.

But their own rescue suddenly became more immediate. Anna could almost feel the bulk of the orc climbing back over the rise, charging out into the night. She could hear him snorting as he breathed heavily with the effort of driving his great limbs forward. And judging from the cry on his lips, he had noticed the women as well.

 _"_ _Meat!_ _"_ the beast-man growled. "Slave-girls. Yous run away? Lunz catches you, all right!"

 _"_ _Split up!_ _"_ Anna shrieked, forcing Taneela and Aerie away from her. But the orc seemed to focus on Aerie. He turned in her direction, and the girl screamed and ran.

Anna cursed under her breath, hoping that Aerie could remember her invocations. She felt a flash of guilt for dragging her out there in the first place, but nothing could be done about that now. In actual truth, she'd have been no safer in the camp.

Anna spoke words into the air, calling on her magic to take form. The wizards be damned… She could barely see her target, but she knew where he was. She could almost smell the sweat on him. In the space of a heartbeat a glowing flash of energy burst forth from her hands, striking the running orc faster than an arrow. He paused in his flight, and whirled on this new attacker.

 _"_ _Witch! Witch!_ _"_ the orc bellowed, though his cry wasn't one of fear. The crazed beast almost seemed excited by the challenge. He barrelled straight at Anna, and she felt her own resolve shaking.

Once more. She called forth a spell that would hopefully leave him blinded. The lightning flash from her spell nearly left _her_ blinded in the darkness, but she could hear the orc stumbling.

In his headlong dash the orc ran straight into a tree, and Anna could swear she heard the leaves shaking. But that blow would have only stunned him. They needed to act, quickly.

But Taneela rushed past her. The woman barrelled forth in her own berserker rage, bringing the truncheon down with all her strength onto the dazed orc.

 _"_ _Filthy bastard!_ _"_ she shrieked into the night. "Who was it? Who was it? It was Trindan…he's got kids! He just had his first grandbaby…"

Anna didn't know the name of the driver who had fallen to the orc's hand, and she suspected Taneela didn't, either. But that didn't matter. In that moment the orc was the focus of all her hatred and frustration.

The woman kept battering the hapless orc as he lay on the ground, crying out in surprised protest as he tried to shield his head from her blows. If not for the grimness of the scene, it might have been almost comical.

Stunned or not, the orc was not going to take that abuse for much longer. He reached out with his own blow, and in one strike knocked Taneela backwards off her feet. The orc seized the massive blade that he had dropped on the forest floor. Strong though she may be, there was little to protect Taneela from the ferocity of an angry orc.

Anna did her best to level the field, striking the orc with another blast of energy.

"Get away from him!" she cried to Taneela, though the woman seemed to enraged to heed her.

 _"_ _Come on, then! Come on!_ _"_ Taneela shouted.

She found her feet again, though she was sounding winded from the orc's blow. She braced herself, holding the club out in a defiant gesture. Anna could hear the orc's angry growl. He towered over Taneela's head, raising that blade high. She needed to cast another spell, or Taneela would be dead on her feet in a moment.

But Anna was distracted by another figure barrelling through the trees. It was dark, and she couldn't see… He was huge. For one moment, her heart sank as she thought one of the orc's kindred had found them. But the newcomer bellowed a cry to send her spirits soaring.

 _"_ _Go for the eyes, Boo!_ _"_

It was Minsc. Praise all the gods, it was Minsc. The ranger drove his own rampaging bulk straight into the orc, knocking the beast from his feet. Taneela stumbled back, surprised enough to forget about her defiant rage.

...

For a moment there was a clattering of steel as the two warriors faced each other. Minsc groaned as the orc managed a hit. Anna raised her hands, but she dare not cast a spell for fear of striking her friend. But she need not have worried.

Minsc whirled, some Rashemi cry on his lips as he swung his broadsword around in a surprisingly graceful arc. It caught the orc on the neck, slicing open his flesh and driving him to the ground. From there he was short work for the ranger's blade.

"One more victory, Boo!" Minsc exclaimed, drawing his sword from the orc's remains. "We kill two of these foul orcs! And two men. Though together they were not strong as this beast, so maybe they count as one?"

He laughed heartily to his hamster friend. Wherever Boo was though, Anna didn't know. She was near to fainting with relief.

"But where is Aerie?" she said, speaking her next thought. Again though she felt relief, as the elven girl hurried up through the trees.

"I'm here," she gasped. "Are you all right?"

"We're fine," Anna said, rather shakily.

She was willing to forgive the girl for running off. Perhaps she had spotted Minsc somewhere in the woods. Anna wasn't inclined to press the matter any.

"Are they dead? Are they all dead?" Taneela said, sounding dazed herself.

Anna wasn't sure if she was talking about the drivers, or the bandits. Minsc spoke.

"Two prisoners we did save. This is a mad rush, everyone running in different ways! Oh, but did you see that maiden they chased after? Boo says he has never seen anyone so fair, not even sweet Poppy! Minsc thought to chase her himself, but Xan said no."

Minsc laughed again, but none of them seemed inclined to share his humour.

"We need to find the others, try to regroup," Anna said.

"Yes… Jaheira and Yoshimo were chasing some men down into the marsh," Minsc told her. "Those bandits must now be quite dead! Come, let us find them."

The ranger lit off into the trees, seemingly not bothered by the darkness which was now almost total. Anna herself could see next to nothing. Instinctively she held on to Aerie's hand as they hurried after the man. Aerie did not seem to object, and she clung on to Anna tightly as a small child to her mother.

"Be careful here," Minsc warned them after a time. "Many little pools to step in! Some may be quite deep."

"You know where you're going?" Taneela remarked. "I can't see a damn thing!"

Thankfully the moon was rising, large and yellow in the easterly sky. But it would still be some time before it rose high enough to give much light.

"Minsc sees nothing. But he can feel the ground under his feet, and smell the earth in his nose! That is all he needs."

"Wish I could say the same," she remarked.

But all conversation was abruptly halted as Aerie suddenly exclaimed in a whisper.

"Oh! There, across the pond… Two orcs, and a man, I think! I think they saw us! They're hiding!"

"Was it a bandit, or a driver?" Anna asked, as they crouched down to try and find some shelter.

"A… A bandit, I think. He had a weapon."

He had a bow. That was obvious, as the next moment an arrow lodged itself into the tree just above Anna's head.

Anna primed herself to send another burst of magic. She could see no one, but conjured beasts would have no such difficulty. Anna rose up, and taking shelter behind a tree she began to speak the words.

Her voice rippled out into the night, becoming strangely silvery as it touched the Weave. But suddenly, the words died in her throat.

Anna stared off at the rising moon, dumfounded. She felt confused, unsure for a moment of what she was even doing there. She blinked her eyes hard, trying to remember. _The bandits_ _…_ _a spell, was it a spell?_ Yes, it must have been. But why… She had little time to think, though, as the sounds of battle came to her ears.

Minsc shouted and ran off, but Anna stayed with the other women. By the sound of the cries, this battle would be brief. There was the ringing of steel, and a harsh invocation to Silvanus drifted over the pond. But then, all was silent.

...

Within a few moments she could hear the sound of voices as they hurried around the pond. Jaheira's voice was unmistakable, and she thought she could hear Yoshimo as well. At last they were all together again.

"And here you are," Jaheira said to Anna. "I should not have thought you would stay in the camp. You have managed to keep yourselves out of trouble, I hope?"

There were to be very few words of greeting that night, it seemed. But Minsc spoke before Anna had a chance.

"There was no cause to fear! Minsc found our brave women in the woods. They had rounded on an orc! Brave Anna cast magic to soften the beast up, though it was Minsc who brought him down."

Anna cared little if the Rashemi sought to claim victory for himself. But his words seemed to greatly antagonise the figure who swept up behind Jaheira.

"You… _what?_ _"_ Xan hissed. "I thought I sensed a burst of magical energy, though I hoped it was only my imagination. Of all the foolish... Why did you not stay in the camp? Were you attacked?"

Anna recoiled from the elf's wrath, but Jaheira held up a weary hand.

"Enough. That will keep. I believe we have finished the last of our foes, and with no _help_ from the Cowled Wizards. I am certain Anna had her reasons… At least, I _hope_ she did. But we must find the other prisoners. Hopefully, they at least are where we left them!"

Xan muttered something under his breath. As if to drive his point home though he levelled one last glare at Anna. But she felt the blood begin to quicken in her veins. Her spell didn't _fail_. Xan had disrupted it.

Anna said nothing to him as she followed Jaheira through the darkened forest, but she felt her blood boiling hotter with every step. The audacity of that… It was unforgivable, whatever his fears. If he'd slapped her plain in the face it would have been less of a shock.

She had no intention of letting it go, but she forced herself to admit there were more important things to worry about just then. They discovered the drivers taking refuge in a hollow. The men were nervous and strained, but they seemed uninjured.

"Salvas, you telling me you didn't take on two of those orcs?" Taneela joked with one of the men. "And you never stop talking about that time you drove off a herd of hobgoblins single-handed…"

But in spite of her companionable jests, the pain was clear in her voice. Anna wondered how many years she had been travelling the roads of Faerun, with men who would never rise again.

...

Together they stumbled back to the bandit camp. They were all weary, and there was little talk. But their troubles were still not ended. Ranvel Ulvax wasn't there. The manacles which held him were empty on the ground.

"Likely he had the key," Xan said grimly, after the initial exclamations were done.

"We took the keys off him. Give us a little credit, elf," Taneela remarked.

"But it did not occur to you that he might have kept a spare?" Xan said. "Although that would have mattered little, if you had stayed to _guard_ him."

"One more bandit in the trees? Rejoice, Boo!" Minsc exclaimed, oblivious to the tension. "We will hunt him down!"

"No, Minsc," Jaheira said with a groan. "You can see little in the night. Xan, come with me. We shall see what can be done to track this bandit down."

The enchanter obviously thought little of that plan, though even he wasn't inclined to contradict Jaheira when she was in a foul mood. The pair of them disappeared once more into the trees, leaving the others on their own.

Minsc consoled himself by keeping watch on the borders of the camp. The others sat in silence around the fire. None of them seemed to have much interest in food or drink, and it was a grim camp indeed. They would have to wait until morning to find the bodies of the drivers that fell.

Anna looked up as Yoshimo came and sat next to her.

"Do not fear," he said, making some attempt to read her thoughts. "I am certain our friends will not allow this bandit to escape. He will pay for his crimes."

Anna glanced up at the man's smile. Yoshimo often seemed to wear a little grin on his face, though to her it seemed not a sign of humour.

"You have much experience with bandits?" she asked.

He nodded. "I am afraid so. Sometimes, when a certain person becomes too much of a headache for the local authorities, they call in the services of others to track them down. I have spent much time on the trail of men such as this, and seen what they left in their wake. A very unpleasant place to be."

"It's good that you are here, then," Anna remarked idly.

"I am glad to be of assistance," Yoshimo said. "Although my skills were of less use here than those of our friends. I admit, I am more at home in the taverns than out in the forest!"

He examined his travel-stained boots grimly, and Anna smiled a little.

"But I still don't know how you came to be here at all," she said. "I can still hardly believe…"

"You shall have to ask Jaheira when she returns," he told her. "She was quite insistent that we seek out Finn. A matter of some urgency, I believe."

"And you don't know what it is?" Anna said.

Yoshimo smiled at her.

"Ask Jaheira," he said. "She will tell it far better than I could."

Anna only sighed again, and pulled her knees closer to her chest. She should have guessed it was no good purpose that sent her friends out on the road in search of them. She and Finn were not fated to escape, it would seem.

...

After several hours Jaheira and Xan stumbled wearily back into camp. They'd had no luck tracking down the elusive bandit leader. But Jaheira's thoughts on the matter seemed to echo Anna's own.

"He may be halfway to Athkatla by now," she groaned, sitting down by the fire. "In any case, I doubt he would return to seek his revenge. Perhaps we can pick up his trail in the morning."

Xan said nothing, only grumbling a little to himself as he looked through a bag. The group must have stashed their travel bags somewhere in the trees, for Minsc had already brought them to camp. Predictably the elf drew out his spell book, and found a perch on a rock near the fire. He opened the book and proceeded to ignore everything around him.

"We need to find Finn first," Anna said to Jaheira.

The woman snorted in reply.

"Typical, is it not… He is the very cause of all this trouble, and yet we cannot find any trace of him!"

"Are you implying that he was somehow responsible for the bandit raid?" Anna said, frowning.

"Perhaps, or perhaps not," Jaheira remarked. "Regardless, that man seems to court disaster at every turn. _And_ leave others to clean up his mess afterwards."

Anna clenched her teeth hard to keep from coming up with a colourful response. Jaheira's venom only ever increased when she was tired, and in spite of her anger Anna knew well enough there was no point in antagonising her further.

"How is it that you were even following us?" she asked instead. "Yoshimo said little."

Jaheira scowled again, a more pensive look this time.

"A messenger delivered a note to the Copper Coronet," she told her. "It said that Finn had left Athkatla, and he was in grave danger. What _sort_ of danger was not detailed. Just the same… I hired horses and we rode out of town at great speed, hoping to overtake your caravan. We did…or what was left of it. The rest you likely know."

"And who was this letter from?" Anna asked, surprised.

"I have it here. You may read it if you like."

She reached inside her stiff leather jerkin and drew out a folded piece of parchment. Anna turned it to the firelight, trying to read. It was a single page, written in a flowing, elaborate hand.

 _'To Mistress Jaheira, esteemed of the Harpers, and etc:_

 _It has come to our attention that our mutual friend, Finnigan, has fled Athkatla on a caravan bound for Crimmor. He is in grave danger. You must seek him at once, or he shall be lost forever._

 _Yours in Sincerity,_

 _A Friend.'_

"A friend," Anna repeated. "What friend is this? You were the only ones we told of our plans."

"Indeed?" Jaheira said archly. "For this note was the first I heard of your departure. I visited the Seven Vales afterwards, and the landlady confirmed it for me."

"But, Finn told me he spoke to you…" Anna stammered.

"Then perhaps Finn did not tell you the truth."

Now Anna knew what had brought about the sharpness in Jaheira's tone. But why did Finn lie? Although, he never actually _said_ he had spoken with Jaheira. It was only implied. A minor point, perhaps. She wondered though at his haste, that he was willing to leave without even saying goodbye to an old friend. And it was all the more unsettling, as it was obvious from that letter that they were being watched. But by who?

"I had no idea…" she began, but Jaheira interrupted her.

"Do not apologise. I am not at all surprised," she proclaimed. "His behaviour of late has been…suspicious, to say the least. But only Finn himself can answer that. And by Silvanus, if we should find him again, then he will give one!"

Anna seconded that idea, but she was too exhausted to think of it further. She managed to find a reasonably clean blanket amongst the bandits' possessions, and went to lie down near Aerie.

The girl was tucked into her own blanket, wrapped tightly as a cocoon on the ground. It was obvious she was awake, though, as she stirred when Anna lay down.

"I heard…what Jaheira said," Aerie remarked in a whisper. "Do you think Finn is all right?"

"As well as he is ever likely to be," Anna replied.

"And are you…all right?"

Anna didn't really hear the quiet hesitation in her voice. She groaned a little and settled her weary body down as best she could on the forest floor.

"Well as I can be," she said with a yawn. Aerie said nothing else, and Anna soon drifted away into sleep.

...

Anna did not truly want to wake up that morning. She lay still in her blanket, stiff and cold as the dead on the forest floor. But there were plenty of other bodies nearby, who were dead for real. The forest though was alive with birdsong as the sun coloured the trunks of the trees in gold.

She was far better off than she had been, at least. Minsc's powerful snoring helped to remind her of that. She sat up slowly and looked around the camp.

She could see Taneela and the other drivers huddled near the rock face, still asleep. Aerie was bundled where she was last night. The girl's eyes were closed and she looked corpse-like herself, but a slight movement told she was alive. Yoshimo was there, and Minsc…but no Jaheira. Likely she was off somewhere on watch.

Xan was awake, not surprisingly, still perched on his rock, and Anna wondered if he'd even moved all night. He regarded her for a moment but said nothing.

Seeing him brought last night's frustrations rising up again, but with everything else that was running through her mind Anna had largely ceased to care. She had other things to worry about just then.

She rose up and stretched stiffly, then went to fetch a bucket of water from the spring. Anna poured it out into the iron pot, her hands tingling as she remembered of the bandit's treatment of her.

She put a few more sticks of wood on the fire that was now down to embers. Xan said nothing at all to her, idly staring out into the camp with his hands folded in his sleeves. Anna drew a breath and spoke.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to get this fire going?" she said. "Seeing as I am _not allowed._ _"_

There was more than a touch of acid in her voice; last night hadn't disappeared entirely. Xan sighed sharply, but his hands left the safety of his robe. He gestured quickly, muttering an incantation, and the embers around the wood suddenly burst into life.

"Thank you," Anna said, though she almost felt like she was talking to the air. "Now to see if these bandits have anything to eat. I haven't eaten a thing in two days."

She sighed rather loudly herself. Now that she was free, she could feel the weakness brought on by hunger.

"They have little that you would wish to eat, starving or no," Xan replied. "And we have been so engaged with tracking you down that the local rabbits are safe enough. But Jaheira packed a little food."

He gestured to one of the bags on the ground. Anna dove into it, pulling out a prize in a small bag of cracked wheat. She sifted it in to the pot of water to make a porridge, eagerly stuffing some dried fruit into her mouth as she did so.

As soon as she set the porridge on she flopped down by the fire. Her body trembled like she had an illness coming on. Anna shut her eyes and hoped it was just from hunger.

"Are you well?" Xan managed to ask.

"No," she sighed. "But I'll be all right. I _hope_ I will be all right."

She was thinking of Finn. He was still out there, somewhere. She tried to comfort herself, thinking that wherever he was, he was likely safe. But Jaheira's note still worried her.

Who knew they were leaving? And what danger was there? Surely whoever wrote that note couldn't have known their caravan would come under attack. Ulvax never gave the impression that it was anything other than an opportunistic raid. He didn't seem to know her, or Finn. But it was too strange to be a coincidence.

...

Xan said nothing else, but rose up to stir the porridge. Anna sat with her head leaning on her hands until Jaheira came back into the camp.

"Breakfast, good," the druid remarked. "I could gladly eat a horse."

Anna winced, thinking of the orcs' snack. But she said nothing.

"Did you see anything?" Xan asked her.

"No," Jaheira said grimly. "I stayed near the camp. We shall find the bodies later. I did not feel up to disturbing the crows this morning."

Anna could hear the carrion birds' harsh caws, far-off in the trees. No doubt they were feasting this day.

"We are lucky the corpses did not attract worse things," Xan remarked. "And they still might. Let them pay what respects they can, but we should move from here. And soon."

Jaheira agreed, but Anna still said nothing. Even that conversation was not enough to put her off her breakfast. The porridge was still far too hot, but she guzzled the plain mush greedily.

The rest of the camp was soon awake, stirred by the scent of food. The atmosphere had lifted very little from the night before. Anna felt a little better though, aided by the food and a little wine. She saw Jaheira enter Ulvax's tent. At first she thought she had just gone to change, or do whatever else required privacy. But she didn't emerge, and out of curiosity Anna followed her.

She found the druid cross-legged on the ground, examining some papers. A leather case sat near at hand.

"What are you reading?" Anna asked.

"A log-book, written in blood."

She noticed Anna's look though, and sighed.

"Not _literally_ written in blood. But the Amnish are peculiarly good at keeping records of their activities, legal and no. This rogue has kept track of all his trades. Slavers! To be hanged is too gentle a fate."

Jaheira snapped and threw the paper onto the ground, snatching up another. Anna gingerly took up the dropped parchment. She saw a list of people there, not listed by name, but by attribute. Male, female, age, occupation… Some were marked by a large letter C.

"What does C mean?" Anna asked herself.

"Child," Jaheira replied.

Anna said nothing else. She left Jaheira to her grim task, and wandered back out of the tent.

...

But the worst business of that day was soon to come. Together they wandered through the trees until they had located all the drivers' bodies. They wrapped the men in blankets, using whatever they could as makeshift stretchers.

That the scavengers had been there in the night was plain enough. Their flesh was marked by numerous small teeth marks, but that injury was little compared to the ones that felled them in the first place.

Anna didn't want to look on them. She thought of those men dying, bound, as they struggled through the dark trees. What was their last thought? Or did they even have any?

Taneela pulled a gold and emerald ring off the stiffened finger of one of the men.

"His wife will want that, I reckon," she said.

They left the drivers lined up in a row, together on the forest floor. They had no means of burying them; the ground was too hard to dig, and there were not rocks enough to form a cairn. Nor could they burn the bodies without risking setting the forest alight.

So they left the men to the trees, and to the scavengers which would surely return. Left with nothing more than a blanket and an invocation to the gods which failed to protect them. But the orcs and bandit men they left where they were. None felt inclined to mourn them.

"A long march to the road," Anna said when the business was at last finished.

"I think we would be better turning towards the south," Jaheira remarked. "These forests end with the hills, as I recall. We may find settlements there. It would be swifter than trying to find the tradeway once more."

"South, yes! Then Boo will sniff us out a path," Minsc proclaimed.

He cuddled his little hamster friend gently in his big hands. For his part Boo regarded the scene of death with less interest than the acorns which were clinging to the trees.

Whichever way they went, Anna was not looking forward to a march. But she had no burden to carry, at least, and her hands were no longer bound. Aerie came and walked next to her, soft as a feather as she floated through the trees. But neither woman had much to say. They were both far too tired.

...

For hours they marched, walking on long past noon. Their funeral business had slowed them down, and no matter what the situation Jaheira was always determined to make good time.

It was rough going in spots, and Anna stumbled often. Thankfully Yoshimo was close at hand to catch her as she nearly fell to her knees. Jaheira regarded her sharply, but didn't ask if Anna needed help.

Eventually they came to a halt, and Anna rested thankfully. But after a very light meal they were on their way again. Anna half expected to see the sands of Calimshan opening up under their feet, but at long last they found a road.

"Which way now?" Jaheira asked herself.

But as they stood conferring a wagon came over a rise to the east. It was a hay-wain, driven by two farmers. The mules ambled along in the hot sunshine, eventually reaching the place where the group stood.

"Hail, my good fellows!" Jaheira called out to the surprised men. "Perchance could you point us the way to the nearest village?"

But the men only exchanged sideways glances with each other.

"Village?" the elder farmer said, his lax stance stiffening considerably. "It's thataway."

He gestured behind him, back the way he came, and whipped up his mules. The beasts struggled to pull the heavy load but the farmer drove them on quickly as they were able.

"Not entirely friendly in these parts, are they?" Yoshimo remarked, watching as the wagon slipped away.

 _"_ _Hm,_ _"_ Jaheira said, watching the wagon with narrow eyes. "Regardless, let us see what we can find down this road."

Anna sighed and struggled after the others. Outside the shade of the trees the air was remarkably hot, and even though it was late afternoon the sun still shone down mercilessly.

She struggled along valiantly, but suddenly a wave of cold washed over her. The bright sunshine seemed to dim before her eyes. Anna gladly slipped down onto the hard stones, trying to stop her head from spinning.

 _"_ _Jaheira!_ _"_ she heard Xan's voice call out. "Be still. Don't try to move."

She could feel the elf leaning over her. Anna couldn't argue with him if she wanted to. In a moment she felt Jaheira's cool hands on her forehead.

"She is exhausted, I think," Anna heard the druid say. "Nerves, and a lack of food. We must find somewhere to rest, and soon."

Anna glanced up, cooled somewhat by Jaheira's healing. She noticed Aerie's pale face regarding her. The girl didn't look much better than she did, but she was on her feet, at least. Even will-o'-the-wisp Aerie had managed to stay on her feet. But Anna tried to smile a little in the face of Aerie's worried glance, and with Jaheira's help she struggled up again.

"Poor little Anna!" Minsc exclaimed. "She is all tired out. Never mind, Boo. We will carry her!"

"Oh, Minsc, really…" Anna said, startled by his threat, but her words were cut off as Minsc hoisted her onto his back easily as if she was a child.

She clung nervously to his sweaty back as Minsc bounced lightly down the road. Yoshimo looked up at her with a laugh.

"Now, there is a way to travel! Is there room for two on your back, by chance?"

"Do not tempt him," Xan warned. "That man would be juggling all of us in a heartbeat! Myself, I shall chance my own two feet, weary as they are."

"Yes, indeed!" Minsc replied joyfully, oblivious to his burden. "Come one, come all. Minsc is better than any horse, do you not agree?"

"Y…es," Anna replied somehow, but if Minsc heard her she didn't know. She clung on tightly to her makeshift mount, listening to the sound of Yoshimo's chuckling following her.

 **...**

Finn woke to a touch on his shoulder. Someone was standing over him with a light again; a servant this time.

"It's morning," the man told him. "Best to get up. Captain Arat will be riding out soon, if you're going with them."

Finn sat up with a groan. Even after Lady Nalia's interruption he'd slept solidly as if given a sleeping draught. The thick walls of that place blotted out all sound and light, leaving him in a kind of void. But he drew on his boots and followed the servant out into the kitchens.

Finn had a quick wash and a quick drink of ale, trying his best to keep out of the way of the scuttling servants. He was fast feeling like a dwarf in that place, though, and soon asked someone to point the way to the stables. Finn followed the man down more narrow passageways, finally emerging into the courtyard.

It was still dark, though the sky in the east was light. The morning air was chilly there, colder than in the city. Finn shuddered a little and wished he had a cloak. But he was anxious for the sun to rise so they could ride out. Anna had been on his mind all morning.

He kept thinking of her out there, though he tried not to. It was madness. He would have help now, at least. His own little army to help track her down. He still wasn't accustomed to that kind of luck.

Almost the same moment the sun rose over the trees, the guards appeared as if by magic from the bunkhouse. And among them was Captain Arat.

"Hail," the captain said to Finn. "You feeling up to a ride this morning?"

"Damn right," he replied. "Show me the horse. And if you don't have one, I'll just run after you."

The captain chuckled.

"There is the sort of enthusiasm I like! But I suppose you could hardly be any other. We'll ride out just after inspection."

Finn waited impatiently while the captain saw to his men, seeing that they were fit for duty before he barked the orders for the day. It all seemed so familiar to him. Finn knew that he had been a soldier at one point, a member of the Flaming Fist, or so Jaheira said. He couldn't remember a lot about it. But he could _feel_ it, that memory. Some old dream flowed back to him, and he only stirred when he saw the captain approaching.

"Come along," he said. "We're taking five men, plus ourselves. We'll ride out to Bent Stream Farm, then take it on foot from there. The woods here are too rough for riding."

Finn nodded, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. He remembered well Nalia's instructions from the night before. He kept hoping that she had slept in and forgotten all about the adventure. The last thing he really needed was to make enemies of Arat or Lord De'Arnise. But dutifully he did as she had asked.

One of the guards presented him with a saddled horse, though there was not a lot of confidence in his eyes as he did so. Finn climbed up into the saddle and held his mount steady. The horse whinnied a little in surprise as it felt someone else climbing onto his back. Finn saw no one at all, and no words were spoken. But he felt Nalia's grip tight on his belt, and sighed. No escape for him then, it would seem.

...

At last they were all mounted up. Finn followed along the dirt track with the other guardsmen, galloping past stone walls and mist-covered fields. Lady Nalia seemed true to her word as a horsewoman though, and clung on tightly without complaint. Finn was almost able to forget she was there.

The sun was rising higher and it reflected painfully on the ghostly white mists. It would be a clear day, though, with no rain to wash away the tracks.

Bent Stream Farm revealed itself to be the same one Finn had come across last night. The farmer took the guards' horses into his yard without question. Finn paused for a moment to allow his invisible companion to dismount first. He felt Nalia slide down the saddle, and he followed her. For now, she was on her own.

Finn had little difficulty finding his own trail. He led the guards in a scramble up the hills, and soon managed to find one of his marks.

"I think I left maybe ten of these," he said, examining the arrow. "Over a mile, maybe? Hard to be sure out here."

"Still, that's good. Helps us quite a bit," Arat said. "Lead the way, lad, if you feel up to it."

Finn certainly did feel up to it. Deeper and deeper into the trees he led them as the sun rose higher. He saw or heard nothing of Nalia, though he wondered from time to time if she was still there. Perhaps she'd given up and gone back home. The morning wore on, and at last Finn stopped.

"I think this is it," he said, looking around. "I came down from the north, no, north-west. Must have been following the line of that ridge. But I lost the trail somewhere further on."

He examined the trees, trying to imagine his bearings last night. Captain Arat seemed impressed enough.

"You have some experience in the woods? You seem to know what you're doing."

"I wish I did," Finn sighed. "I wouldn't have lost them in the first place."

"Easy to get lost out here," the captain replied. "But it looks like we've got a long day on our hands. You've led us further than I thought. We'll have a rest here, then march on."

Thankfully the men removed their packs and found a place to sit on the forest floor. The wineskins were opened and some food shared around, but no one built a fire; this would be a short rest.

Finn drank some offered wine but otherwise sat quietly, lost in his thoughts. But he became aware of something tickling his back. He turned around quickly to brush off the spider or whatever else had started crawling up him, but there was nothing there.

He shrugged and turned back around. But when he did he started at the sight of a strip of bark resting in his lap. It had writing on it. Finn looked around at the guards, who all sat some ways from him. He read the strange note and groaned inwardly.

"I just…need to…" he began, talking to no one in particular. But none of the guards seemed to question it when he rose up and wandered a short ways from the camp. He wasn't the first to go off for a piss. Finn paused in front of a tree, and hissed into the air.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, really," Nalia's voice admitted. "I just wanted to assure you that I'm still here."

Finn groaned again. Was it for his assurance, or hers? She'd said not a word all morning.

"How long are you going to stay like that?" he said.

"For as long as I need to," she said, though she sounded a little unsure. "I asked Father's permission to bring alms to some sick tenants today, so I will not be missed from the keep till later. But now I am only praying that Arat doesn't decide to camp out tonight! My father will have the whole estate up in arms looking for me."

"Well, it was your choice," Finn said.

"Yes," Nalia sighed. "Well, I can only hope Arat doesn't march too much further."

"And leave my wife with the bandits," Finn said.

He was growing rather cross with this would-be adventurer. But Nalia sighed again.

"I did not mean that. Of course I only hope for her rescue. But…just the same. I'll leave you now."

Finn sighed himself, feeling a little deflated.

"Look… I'm in no position to tell you what to do, but I think you just ought to show yourself. Arat will be mad, but it's not like he can send you back now. And what happens if you get hurt? No one can see you, no one will know what happened to you. Not very safe, in my opinion."

"Oh, but I couldn't," she said quickly. "You don't understand… Auntie would have me locked up for the rest of the year! I've already been testing her… No… I'll carry on for as long as I can. If Arat decides to make camp, well…"

But they were both interrupted by the sound of the captain's voice, calling the men to their feet.

"Got to go," Finn told her.

...

Nalia said nothing else. Finn wished he had time for a real piss, but it was hard to find a private place with some invisible girl lurking about. The men gathered up their gear, and were once again off through the forest.

They weren't out for another hour before Arat's scout managed to pick up a trail. Finn felt his heart racing as the man made his pronouncements.

"Definitely been a group passing though this way, captain," the scout said. "And I wouldn't be much surprised if several of them weren't orcs. You can see by their footprints they aren't human."

The man pointed to a mark in the dirt. Apart from the unusually large size of boot, there wasn't much Finn could see to mark it as orcish, but he wasn't about to question the man.

"Let's go then," he said, eager.

"Slow down there, lad," Arat told him. "I give the orders here. We'll follow this trail as best we can, but I want every man to be sharp. Keep quiet, no chatter. Last thing we need is an ambush."

It wasn't much of a rebuke, and in any case Finn didn't care. He hardly believed they'd chance across the bandits' trail again, and the prospect of actually finding Anna was too much.

They set off, the scout in the lead as they cautiously followed the trail through the trees. But finding the bandits presented a new challenge. Finn tried to tally in his head the guards' strengths against the bandits. They'd be outnumbered, no question. But the men were better armed than the bandits, plus they wouldn't likely expect a raid this far in the trees. Maybe they could stage an ambush of their own. But what if the bandits used the prisoners as shields? That thought didn't bear thinking on. But whatever would happen, it would happen soon.

Or not. They followed the trail for another hour, perhaps, when Arat suddenly called to a halt.

"Right, lads," he called to the men. "We halt here."

"Taking a break, so soon?" Finn asked.

"Afraid not, son. I never intended to follow these bandits forever. We've no idea how far they are going, and we're miles beyond the estate borders as it is. By rights, we have no authority here. We'll mark this trail and relate the news to the army. They can follow it for themselves."

"Are you serious?" Finn said, staring at the captain. "It could rain or anything in the meantime. And every moment we waste, my wife gets further away! Did you really march all this way for _nothing?_ Hasn't been ought but a picnic today!"

The captain had been looking at him sympathetically, but his face hardened into a frown.

"Mind your tone. It wasn't for nothing. We saw the proof of these bandits ourselves, and I'm satisfied they're well away from the estate by now. We're only guardsmen, lad, not the Amnish army. The lord told me to investigate, and I have. I couldn't march for days if I wanted to; we don't have the time or the gear. And there's no telling how far these bandits have gone, or what numbers they might truly have. I'm sorry, I am. But I need to get back to report to Lord de'Arnise."

"You can't just… _leave,_ _"_ Finn said. A red haze was settling over his eyes, and it was all he could do to keep from screaming at the stony-faced captain.

"We've done all we can," Captain Arat said. "It will be dark by the time we return to the keep as it is, and I have other duties to attend."

"Oh, aye…polishing your _sword,_ _"_ Finn spat. "Drink a little ale. Put your feet up. I know what captains do."

"Keep up that attitude, and we'll leave you out here," Arat growled, not looking best pleased.

"I'm leaving anyway," Finn told him. "I'll find Anna, even if I have to do it myself!"

...

He turned and stormed away into the trees. He heard Arat shout something after him, but no one tried to stop him. Finn was fuming. He knew Arat hadn't been keen on the lord's command, but he never thought he'd just abandon it. A quick slap and it's done. But that didn't matter. They had found the trail again, and this time he wasn't going to lose it.

But he'd not gone far through the trees when he heard a voice calling his name. Finn stopped and turned, surprised to see Lady Nalia standing there, visible at last.

"What are you doing?" he said. "Hurry up, Arat wants to get home for his supper."

There was little hiding the bitterness in his voice. But Nalia shook her head.

"No. I'll stay with you."

Finn just looked at her.

"Are you mad? There's orcs out there. And what about your father?"

"Well… It wouldn't be the first time I disappeared," she admitted. "The keep will be in an uproar...but this is important. Slavery is an abomination, and I couldn't rest knowing what was happening on my own doorstep! I was disappointed in Captain Arat, I admit. And I just couldn't see you going off on your own like this."

"But this is dangerous…" he protested.

Nalia waved a hand. "I know you likely just think of me as a soft noblewoman. But I'm not helpless, believe me. I can help. And if worst comes to worst… I can always put my ring back on! Besides, I have food."

She turned around, showing him the rucksack she wore. Admittedly, some provisions might be useful.

Finn groaned. He had the feeling he'd just swapped one problem for another. But he was in no position to argue with her.

"Alright. Just…don't go attacking anything, okay?"

"By my honour," Nalia said, raising a hand in a salute. "Come now, let's find your wife!"


	14. Comparing Notes

_The next chapter might be a bit delayed, so here's a long update!_

 _..._

But finding Anna was still painfully far off. Finn had lost the bandits' trail once, and he was determined not to do it again. If he lost them again, he might as well strike off for Athkatla for all the good it would do. No one else was coming to his rescue. He needed to get this right.

Like a hound he made his way through the trees, staying almost bent over as he looked for any signs. Nalia drifted some ways behind him, thankfully keeping a watch for danger while his eyes were bent to the ground.

He wondered if he'd ever been tempted to take up the life of a ranger. If he ever had though, by now he had certainly changed his mind. It was miserable hard going, and slow.

Nalia stayed remarkably quiet through that afternoon. He wondered what she was thinking. Did she regret her bold choice? If she had any regrets though, she left them to herself.

But the sun was not their friend. Too soon it seemed to be creeping to the west. The light between the trees was growing less. At last Nalia spoke.

"We've marched past lunch, and dinner… Perhaps it is time to make camp?"

Finn paused and turned to her. There was a kind of uncertainty in her voice. Her pale skin was flushed, and she looked tired.

He groaned and looked back to the forest. Anna could be just over the next rise for all he knew.

"Maybe a little further," he said. "Still have some time before dark."

"But if you lose the trail…"

Finn did not need any reminding. Where could Anna _be?_ Did those bandits ever rest? It was driving him mad, this.

"I won't lose it. I'll stop before it gets dark, I promise. Now, come on!" he said.

He ploughed up over the nearest hill. It was a steep bank, and the ferns hid numerous stones. Finn's foot caught an unstable one and it slid out from underneath, sending him clinging by hand and knee to the ground. Nalia let out a little shout as the rock bounded away past her.

 _"_ _Sorry,_ _"_ Finn called back.

"We could go around, it would be an easier path," she remarked, following him rather breathlessly.

There were twigs sticking out of her hair, and her trousers were stained with grass and dirt. Finn doubted he looked much better.

"But the bandits went this way. So that's the way we're going," he replied.

"How can you even tell?" Nalia said sharply.

He paused at the top of the rise, scanning the forest as far as he could see. But there were only ever more trees.

"It's just…a feeling, all right?" he puffed.

"Please don't take offence, but I don't want to be following a _feeling_ through the Morningsun Hills. We should camp here and look for the trail again tomorrow."

Finn thought of a curt reply to her ladyship's tone, but he kept it to himself.

"The Morningsun Hills? Is that where we are?" he asked instead.

"Yes, don't you know? They run in a line from outside Crimmor, down past Athkatla. They were dedicated to the Morninglord, Lathander, a long time ago."

"I don't know much about Amn," Finn replied.

"And yet you want to travel the hills in the dark?" Nalia rebuked him.

"I just can't…leave her out there," he said. "She's somewhere… Those men could do gods know what to her… I just found her again. I can't lose her now!"

He groaned, running a hand through his tangled hair. Nalia looked at him somewhat strangely, but she nodded her head.

"I have heard horrible tales of what these slavers do to their captives. Priamus has a remarkable list in his book on the Calimshan slave trade. I don't suppose you've read it? Well…it's probably for the best," she said quickly.

It was Finn's own turn to give her a look.

"Can't say that I have. But I don't need a book, I've got imagination. Just…a little further."

This time Nalia didn't argue. They went on for perhaps an hour more, till the darkness was gathering like a fog around them. Finn knew now that they didn't have much choice. Reluctantly he called a halt in the next hollow.

...

"This will be all right, I reckon…" he said. "Should keep the fire hidden from any prying eyes. Though I think we should take turns sleeping, just the same."

"If you say so," Nalia yawned.

Finn went down on his knees and began pulling away the undergrowth to make a circle for the fire. He took up a stone and dug away at the forest floor till all the dead leaves and old wood were gone.

"Must be plenty of wood around here," he said. "See if we can round up a few sticks."

There was indeed plenty of dried wood, though it would likely burn fast as kindling. But that didn't matter too much. Finn was only really building a fire for his companion's benefit, anyway. Somehow he didn't reckon that Lady Nalia would like being in the dark.

He pulled aside a pair of straight old sticks and began rubbing them swiftly together. Starting a fire without a flint was a tedious business. But surprisingly Nalia offered her services.

"Here…allow me," she said.

Finn sat back on his heels, more than happy to let her arms get tired if she chose. But he was more surprised still when Nalia spoke an incantation, and the dried wood suddenly burst into life.

"You're a mage?" he exclaimed.

"I hope I haven't offended you," Nalia remarked. "It is no sign of deviancy on my part, I can assure you! But you didn't seem like the sort to be fazed by the…unusual."

"Why would I be offended?" he replied. "My own wife is a mage. I wish you'd said something earlier."

"Is she really?" Nalia said, interested. "But truthfully, I haven't made a great study of the arcane arts. Not formal schooling, at any rate. It is difficult to find teachers in Amn, for obvious reasons. And Aunt Delcia would never allow it, regardless. Not an appropriate study for a young lady! All my books on the occult are kept very securely locked away."

She laughed, but it was somewhat grim.

"They do have a wizard problem here," Finn replied, bitterly.

"Your wife is licensed, I take it?" Nalia asked.

"I don't think so," he said. "She never said. We're not from Amn anyway."

Nalia didn't say anything, but instead began rooting through her rucksack.

"I am positively famished," she said, changing the subject. "Let me see…bread, roast beef, apples and cheese, candied almonds, an orange, a few oat cakes…oh, and a cinnamon cake. Rather squashed though, I'm afraid. And wine, of course. I really only brought enough for my lunch, but you are of course welcome to share."

Finn blinked at the feast she laid out on a cloth before the fire. If that was her idea of a light lunch, she'd need a mule to carry her supper.

"Cheers," he said.

"I only wish I'd brought more," Nalia said graciously. She took out a knife and began slicing the bread and roast beef. "Of course, I did not truly intend on camping out. I only have one blanket."

"You can keep it," Finn said.

He tucked into the sandwich she offered him and stared at the fire, thinking. Nalia ate well enough herself, gracefully filling her face with the delectables in turn. Finn though quite happily gobbled his like a dog.

Besides the sandwich he had an apple and a few almonds, but otherwise he forced himself to leave the food alone.

"We should save the rest for tomorrow," Finn said, after taking a drink of wine from the horn tumbler she offered him.

"Yes, I suppose so."

Nalia rather reluctantly packed the rest of the food into her rucksack. Now that the business of eating was done, a silence settled around the little campfire.

"I'll take first watch, if you want to get some kip," Finn said eventually.

"Yes, I…you'll wake me, then?" Nalia replied.

"Aye. I only need a few hours, myself."

Nalia nodded. She took up the blanket she'd been sitting on and tried in an awkward manner to find a comfortable spot on the forest floor. She tossed and turned, though, and eventually rose up with a very unladylike curse.

"Oh, damnation!" she exclaimed. "Is there nothing but rocks here?"

Finn chuckled a little.

"Not used to camping out?"

Nalia levelled a glare at him.

"I have camped before, thank you. A number of times. But usually I have more blankets than this. And a tent. And…"

"And you're not usually sat in some rocky hollow with a strange man, with bandits lurking in the forest outside?"

"That, too," she admitted.

"Don't feel bad. I'm not exactly comfortable myself," Finn told her.

He tossed another twig on the little fire, watching it start to crackle and burn. In spite of the fire the night air felt downright cold. He thought to have a little more wine to warm himself up, but they needed to save it.

"Father is going to murder me!" Nalia exclaimed. "He will just…murder me."

She rested her head on her knees, running her hands through her dishevelled red hair. It had been artfully plaited back on her head, but the braids were coming loose and hung down like ragged rat-tails.

"He doesn't seem a violent man to me," Finn said, trying to be reassuring.

"Oh, no. I didn't mean that literally, of course. I have never seen Father raise his hands in anger, to me or anyone else. But I admit I have been testing his patience of late. He…is most keen for me to behave in a manner fitting my station. This shall embarrass him terribly."

"Embarrass him, why?" Finn asked.

"That is somewhat complicated," she replied. "Let us just say the family of my betrothed will think little of it."

She spoke rather bitterly, though Finn managed a smile.

"You're engaged, then?"

"I suppose I am, yes," Nalia said.

"Ah. So you're worried he's going to break it off if you raise a scandal? Don't worry. Nothing like a little excitement to keep the fellows interested!"

He laughed, but Nalia just glared at him.

"Oh, I could only _wish_ he would break it off! Nothing would make me happier. But the contract has been signed, and the only way to dissolve it would be to go before a magistrate."

"Contract? That's…romantic," Finn said.

Nalia snorted. "Romance? Oh, dear, no. Not from the Roenalls. And not that I would ever let that _vilesome_ near me… But never mind. Such gossip is not appropriate."

She shook her head, as if shaking off her own thoughts. She lay back down on the forest floor, and although she was mostly still Finn could tell she didn't fall asleep for a long while.

...

Finn had difficulty keeping his own eyes open, but he forced himself to stay awake. He'd let Nalia sleep. Wake her up a few hours before dawn, so he could get a little kip himself. He'd find the energy from somewhere.

Slowly the moon slid over the treetops. It was near to full, a fair sight in silver. But Finn didn't think much of that. The fire had burned down, and he kept listening to the little sounds in the forest. Somewhere in the distance he could hear the cry of wolves. Hunting deer, most likely. But they were far away, and wouldn't trouble them.

He shut his eyes, thinking of Anna. He tried to see her, tried to imagine where she might be. Of all the strange powers he possessed, maybe he'd get lucky and find a talent for divination. But all Finn could really see was her smile. A vague image, and nothing more.

He felt someone touching his shoulder, and his eyes flashed open. Nalia was standing over him, a worried look on her face. Startled, Finn realised the forest around them was now light.

 _"_ _Shite!_ _"_ he cried out, jumping to his feet.

"Don't worry, it's all right," Nalia said quickly. "But you must have fallen asleep. I only woke up myself a moment ago."

"Damn," Finn muttered again, biting his hand hard. Of all the stupid… They were lucky they weren't slaves themselves by now. Or dead.

"Nothing happened," Nalia said, trying to reassure him. "It doesn't matter. Here…let's have some breakfast."

Finn didn't have much to say to that. He consented to a little food, cursing himself the entire time.

Nalia ate her breakfast too, but as the sun was rising she excused herself and went up out of the hollow. Finn assumed she was gone on a private matter, but when she didn't return he began to get a little worried. He stepped out over the ridge and called her name.

He saw her standing a short distance away. A beam of the rising sun penetrated the trees and she stood in its light, hands raised in petition. She turned around at his call, startled.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you," Finn said.

"You didn't. But it's not often I get to greet the sun properly. It's light now, are you ready to go?"

She had some kind of amulet or talisman around her neck, but she tucked it quickly back into her tunic. Finn only nodded.

"Right you are. Let's get moving!"

They had little gear to gather, and Finn saw to it the fire was buried before they left on their way.

...

But following a trail that was two days old proved to be no easy task. Although he would admit nothing, Finn saw very little he could rely on.

Still he soldiered onwards. Nalia didn't question his tracking skills, not openly, at least. But when he looked back at her the woman's face said it all. They were lost, and they both knew it.

"This branch looks a bit bent, don't you think?" Finn said.

He examined the foliage on a small oak tree thoughtfully. Hopefully. But Nalia wasn't paying any attention, her own eyes absorbed on the ground.

"No…over here!" she said.

She brushed aside some ferns. There, quite fresh, was the print of a large boot in the dirt below.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Finn exclaimed. "We're getting closer. We must be."

"Shouldn't we…be quiet, then?" Nalia said.

"Fair enough," he said, checking himself. "Let's go."

Before they started off though Nalia took the short bow from her back and fitted the string. Finn hoped she was as good with that bow as she said. If they were going to take out a band of orcs, she'd need it.

Quickly as they could they followed the trail. It was new, this one. Had the bandits moved, or were there more coming? That thought wasn't an easy one. But they could only wait and see.

Finn kept his eyes and ears open for any signs, but it was his nose that tipped him off in the end. A keen scent was tickling his nostrils. It was smoke. A campfire.

He couldn't see anything, but he signalled to Nalia to get down. They crouched in the undergrowth, trying to get a view.

"You think…they're there?" she asked in a whisper.

"I can smell a campfire," Finn replied. "Here. I'll go and see what I can see. You stay here."

"But I should go. I have the ring…"

"Just let me do this, all right?"

Maybe she was right, but he was near to bursting. Anna was there, she had to be there… Finn crept forward on his belly as he tried to follow the scent of smoke. Eventually he found himself overlooking a small cliff.

 _He_ _'_ _d found it._ That was it; the bandit camp. It had to be. Down below him he could see a tent, and various refuse spread around on the ground. Only bandits could be that untidy. But there was a problem.

There were no bandits, and no prisoners, either.

Finn swore to himself. Had they marched on? They couldn't have been gone long, the fire was still smouldering away. But Finn could see no trace of anyone in the camp. He circled around, just to be sure, then carefully slid down into the little gully.

No mistake, this was a bandit camp. Finn could see iron manacles strewn on the ground, and a large pair of hairy breeches hung like a tattered flag from a small tree. But the camp was empty, totally empty.

Or at least, so he thought. Finn heard a sharp _click_ and turned around, only to be greeted by the sight of a man levelling a crossbow at his heart.

"You have picked a bad place to go exploring," the man hissed.

He looked rough and peaked as a fellow could, and the crossbow shook in his hands.

"Looks like a pretty good spot to me," Finn growled, still staring at that crossbow. "Just the place I've been looking for."

"Oh? But…wait. _You_ … You are that bastard from the caravan!" the man exclaimed. "You live? And you tracked me? Lehtinan would have made good use of you. But he shall just have to be _disappointed._ _"_

Finn's eyes were on the bolt, but his mind had stopped working. Did he just say… But Finn was spared an immediate death by the sudden appearance of Nalia.

 _"_ _Do not move!_ _"_ she said, aiming that bow straight at the bandit. "Drop your weapon, now."

The man was startled, but not startled enough. He dove forward, shifting his aim from Finn to Nalia. Finn heard that mechanical snap as the bolt shot like lightning, heading straight for the woman.

A cry left his lips, but he needn't have worried. The bandit's aim was true, but as it reached the woman it bounced away harmlessly as if it had struck a wall.

The man swore, some curse about mages on his lips as Nalia returned fire. Her aim was less deadly, but no further from the mark. Her arrow wedged solidly into the man's leg and he cried out in pain.

Finn wasted no more time. He drew his sword and tackled the man, only saving the killing blow for the question he screamed into the bandit's ear.

 _"_ _Where is she? My wife! Where is she?_ _"_

 _"_ _Damned_ _…_ _if I know!_ " the man gasped as Finn's arm tightened around his neck. _"_ _Damn the bitch! Damn those bastard elves!_ _"_

Finn slammed the man into the ground, knocking the crossbow out of his hands. He managed to catch the shaft of the arrow, twisting it in his leg, and the man screamed out in more agony. Finn held out his sword to his neck, his hands shaking harder with every heartbeat.

"Answers, now. Where is she? What did you do to her?"

"Not what I should have done," the man coughed. "Never got a chance. She's gone. They're all gone."

"The other bandits took her away?"

"No, you idiot. They turned on us… _stupid, folly_ …then some band of adventurers staged an assault on the camp. They marched out this morning. I am the only one left."

Finn stared at the man, still trying to process his words.

"You, then… Anna is safe?"

"I would assume so," the man replied, glaring up at him.

"But who attacked the camp?"

"How should I know? They were not polite enough to leave a calling card. Some group of humans and elves. Slaughtered my men easily enough, they did."

"And they took Anna away?"

"You are rather thick, aren't you?" the man spat. "Yes. Yes they did!"

He gritted his teeth and pulled the arrow from his leg, wincing at the line of red that was running down his stained trousers.

Finn didn't know what to make of that. But Anna was alive, and she was free. That was all he could really think of at that moment.

"Here. Drink this," Nalia said, interrupting his thoughts.

She pulled a small potion bottle from a bag on her belt, tossing it to the bandit. He caught it deftly in his hands and swallowed the contents quickly.

"That could be poison for all you know," Finn remarked.

"And in my current position, it would matter very little," the man replied. "Still. You have my thanks, good lady."

"That was no act of charity," Nalia said frostily. "You will need your strength if we are going to march on. I am certain the patrol will take a great interest in you!"

The man only sneered at her. Finn sheathed his sword and snatched a pair of manacles off the ground.

"She's right. Let's get moving. Maybe we can catch up with her."

The man struggled a little, but with Nalia's bow trained on him he could do little but submit to being shackled.

"Dear, not again…" he sighed, rather loudly.

"Shut up," Finn said, giving his head a smack. "Which way did they go?"

"By the signs I would say they were heading south. I tracked them for a ways before I returned to the camp."

"South it is, then," Finn replied.

He forced the freshly-healed bandit to his feet, making him walk in front of them. Finn's mind was spinning like a top, feeling like it might whirl off in any direction. Who was this band that rescued Anna? He thought of his own friends, but that was surely impossible. No one even knew they were leaving. Some random group of adventurers, then? But it was the name the bandit mentioned that truly caught his attention.

 _Lehtinan._

 _..._

They marched doggedly to the south. Finn found signs of a trail, proving the truth of the man's words. But Anna was still beyond his grasp. It was all he could do to keep from breaking into a run, but he forced himself to keep a steady pace. Eventually Nalia asked him to halt.

"We can take a little rest, can't we?" she asked.

Finn looked up at the sky. It was late in the afternoon, by the sun.

"All right," he agreed. "But just a short rest."

They sat in a triangle shape, with the bandit safely at a distance. Nalia shared what little food she had left with Finn.

"I say… Any for me, perchance?" the bandit said. "Such excellent fare I have not seen in a long while."

"How about a knuckle sandwich?" Finn remarked, raising a fist.

The man laughed. "Ah, crude and clever at the same time. What a charming fellow you are!"

"I don't have any food to share with slavers," Nalia said airily.

"Not such a good hostess, are we?" the man sneered. "But tell me, good lady…did you pack your bag, or did a _servant_ do it for you?"

"A servant in _willing_ employment to my father's house is hardly the same as…" she blurted.

"All right," Finn said, interrupting. "No arguing at the dinner table."

The man chortled a little.

"I must apologise for my manners. I was merely trying to point out that things are not so cut and dried as they might appear. But correcting a _lady_ is not very gentlemanly behaviour."

Finn gave the man an odd look. Was Nalia wearing a sign that marked her as a noble? Maybe that attitude was unmistakeable, no matter how dirty the clothes. But she only rose to the bait.

"And you would claim to be a gentleman?" she snapped.

"I am. Lord Ranvel Ulvax, at your service."

He bowed slightly in a mocking gesture. But Nalia's steely face turned to surprise.

"You are truly Ranvel Ulvax? You are…notorious! One of the most wanted men in Amn!"

"Yes, quite. I'm surprised you didn't recognise me from my wanted posters," the man remarked. "Tell me…do you find that _exciting?_ _"_

"Hardly," she said, recoiling from the look he gave her. "But I shall certainly be able to raise my head high, when I tell my father that I helped bring you to justice!"

"Quite, yes," the man said, still wearing that knowing little sneer. "And tell me…how is Nalion de'Arnise these days? I heard he was in a bad way after his timber interests fell through. The Council denied his claim to the Morningsun Hills, deferring to Lord Balbrush's ancestral rights instead. And the hills of Umar are just too _dangerous_ for any commercial ventures."

The look on Nalia's face was something to behold. Her cheeks went pure white, then flushed deepest crimson.

"You…you claim to know my father?" she cried. "He has never had any illegal dealings! How could you possibly know of his business?"

"The better question is how he knew of _you,_ _"_ Finn remarked, giving the man a hard look.

"Amn is only large on a map, my good man," Ulvax replied. "And wanted or not…you may be surprised at the contacts I keep."

But Nalia was on her feet now.

"And you would _dare_ to…sully my father's good name with yours? Try to implicate him in some way?"

"Well, we _have_ been using his lands to pass through…perhaps he was complicit?" the man said idly. "Receiving a bit of coin under the table? Only a magistrate could say for certain."

"No, you will not! You will not! It is a lie, and you know it!"

Finn rose to his feet as well, thinking that Nalia was on the verge of battering the smirking bandit.

"Settle down! He's only playing you," Finn told her. "If your father hasn't done ought wrong, he's got nothing to worry about. Who'd believe this smiling bastard, anyway?"

"And I don't think _you_ understand," Ulvax replied. "Rumour counts for so much in these lands. Even if Lord de'Arnise clears his name, the rumour will persist. No smoke without fire, and all that. He will find himself shunned. After all, what upstanding Amnian would wish to form an alliance with one associated with the slave trade? I believe Lady Nalia understands this quite well."

"You won't, you won't…" Nalia continued.

"All right, enough of this. Let's get moving," Finn said.

"Think about it, my dear," Ulvax said to Nalia, as Finn dragged him to his feet. Nalia looked absolutely ill, but she said nothing as they continued their trek.

...

But the trail now was easy to find. The trees were thinner there, and the marks of numerous feet easy to see in the dirt. Finn let Nalia take over scouting duties, and she seemed happy enough to take the lead. But Finn slipped in back to speak with their prisoner.

"So tell me, then… Is her dad really up to ought?" he asked.

"Say that again? I can scarce understand that northern drawl," Ulvax remarked.

His eyes were forwards on the trees, but they had a bright look about them.

"You'll understand it well enough, mate, if I pull me dagger out," Finn replied, laying it on thick as he could.

"Ah, idle threats," Ulvax sighed. "But I don't want to give the game away. Ask Lady Nalia, if you are so curious."

"You seem to know all sorts," Finn continued. "Know half of Amn, do you?"

"I am a popular fellow."

"Ever heard of a man called Hendak?"

Finn spoke the name casually as he could. But Ulvax suddenly burst into loud laughter.

 _"_ _Hendak!_ Oh, I say! There's a name I've not heard in a while."

"You know him?" Finn asked, feeling quite shocked that his hook had snared a bite.

"I did. Although I would be more curious to hear how _you_ know of him."

Finn looked at Nalia walking ahead. She turned around at Ulvax's sharp laughter, and regarded them with a look of suspicion before turning back to the trail.

"He's got quite the reputation," Finn said cautiously.

"I should say that he does."

"You ever seen him…perform?" Finn asked.

Ulvax turned to him with a sneer.

"Seen him? My good man, he taught me all I know."

The bandit just laughed. Finn scowled; whatever else he was, Ulvax didn't strike him as a pit fighter.

"And you know Lehtinan as well," Finn said. "You mentioned his name."

"Ah, yes… I suppose I did. But how do you… _Oh, oh ho!_ Oh, I see. Oh I see it all quite plainly now."

Ulvax laughed again, and Finn suddenly felt tempted to wrap his hands around the laughing man's neck.

 _"_ _What_ do you see?"

"Of course. You were running away, and I caught you!" Ulvax laughed. "Lady Luck is so delicious at times."

"But now _you_ _'_ _re_ caught," Finn told him. "And you can tell me about Lehtinan. And Hendak. I want the whole story."

"You mean you don't know? I could tell you a tale…" the man began. "But it would cost you."

"Cost what, exactly?" Finn growled.

"Oh, very little. Less than nothing. All I'd ask, is that you do nothing at all."

"That's a bit vague."

"Not really. If you had any imagination, you could guess at the one thing I want. But shall I parse it out for your northern brain? It seems doubtful we will reach anything approaching civilisation tonight. We shall have to camp…and good soldier that you are, you shall keep watch. And all I ask, is for you to do _nothing,_ _"_ he repeated.

Finn glared long and hard at the man. What was it worth? But he let out a breath.

"Right then, lad," Finn said. "My eyes will be closed. Now start talking."

Ulvax gave him that wicked smile, but he quietly began to weave a tale that left Finn spellbound.

 **...**

Anna bounced along on Minsc's back for a time, and even though her feet got a rest she felt little better for it. The ranger began singing some Rashemi song, bellowing heartily until Jaheira rather tersely requested that he stop.

"Ah, but why should we not sing?" Minsc exclaimed. "We are victorious, are we not?"

"It is a hollow victory for those who lost their lives," Jaheira reminded him. "And we are still on a strange road. Let us save the celebrations for later."

Minsc submitted rather glumly to her command. However Jaheira disguised it, Anna knew she was just trying to keep the big man quiet. She never did fare well with his peculiar enthusiasm.

Anna thought about the last time they were all together. It was over a year ago now, surely. She thought of her own adventures; taken from the Nashkel fair to be an unwitting companion to a mad Red Wizard as he stormed a ruined keep filled with gnolls. What was his name? Edwin? A serious business, though her innocence back then made the whole affair seem absurd. What mad things happen in the springtime.

And here they were again, together on a different road, so far away from where they were. Not all together, though. Finn was missing, and Khalid was gone forever. And Imoen was simply _gone_.

But Anna broke away from her thoughts at the sound of a mounted patrol. Two guards on horseback were clattering swiftly up the western road. And something in their urgency made Anna think they were not entirely friendly.

 _"_ _Hold, and keep your hands from your weapons!_ _"_ one of the guards shouted, levelling his polearm at the group.

Anna slid down Minsc's back as the two men rode up to a halt.

"Announce yourselves! What business do you have here?" the guard demanded.

"Business?" Jaheira said. Her voice was calm but it had a tone like iron. "These people were kidnapped by slavers some days ago. We came to their rescue, and we have only just emerged from the hills. We seek only aid, my good man."

"You may say so," the guard replied. "Or you may well be bandits yourselves. You will accompany us to the keep!"

"You seek to arrest us?" Jaheira proclaimed. "We have committed no crime. Do these people look like bandits to you?"

She gestured to the tattered and weak drivers. Taneela spoke up.

"She's telling the truth! We work for Thousandheads Merchant Company. Half our crew is lying dead somewhere, and if it weren't for these folks, we'd be good as dead ourselves. They aren't bandits!"

"Captain Arat will make that judgement for himself," the guard said. "And regardless, you are trespassing on land owned by Lord de'Arnise. We are within rights to detain you as we see fit. Now march, and know that any man or woman who tries to flee will be shot down!"

It was hardly the welcome they could have hoped. But Jaheira did not resist, and neither did the others.

"Very well. We will go with you, and your captain may see that we speak the truth," she said.

"Or else we shall find ourselves in prison," Xan muttered. "Which is more likely?"

"Peace," Jaheira said to him. "We have little choice, unless you wish to flee back into the woods."

"There is more food in prison than we have in our packs," Yoshimo remarked. Xan frowned at him but offered no further interruptions.

...

For her part, Anna felt relief. Surely they could convince this captain they were innocent. There would be food, and rest. But she did wonder why the guards were so aggressive, and those farmers so wary. Perhaps they'd been having bandit troubles of their own.

But the party marched along under the watchful gaze of the guards, still heading towards the east. Through sheer will Anna forced herself to stay upright. They passed a number of farms, their green and golden fields pleasant in the light of the late afternoon. Here and there a farmer paused in the fields, surprised to see the little contingent marching past in the road. Before evening fell they could see a tower rising up out of the trees.

One of their guards hailed another patrol, and they rushed back off towards the keep with news of their guests. Again Anna wondered what all the excitement was for. Were trespassers so harshly dealt with here? But she had little time left to wonder, as the guard ushered them toward the fortress.

It looked old, that place. Solid walls of grey stone rose up in a massive height above the dry moat that surrounded the keep. Trails of ivy clambered up the sides in a vain attempt to mount nature's siege. A few cottages were outside the walls, clustered together in the shade of that mighty place.

Anna braced herself as they stepped onto the creaking drawbridge. Inside the walls were a number of other low, thatched buildings, and there were various people milling about. But her eyes were drawn up to the main tower. Its square shape rose up above them five stories in height, its blue and gold pennants scraping against the darkening sky. There were no windows apart from narrow slits like knife-marks cut into the thick stone walls. Faced with that Anna could suddenly understand Xan's hesitation.

Once inside they were surrounded by a number of grave-looking guards. Anna hardly dared to breathe. But from the tower came a tall man in heavy armour, followed by a man in rich clothing.

"Declare yourselves, and tell us from whence you came," the armoured man spoke.

"We come by way of Athkatla," Jaheira began, once again the mouthpiece for the group. "And as I told your guardsmen, we have freed these prisoners from the clutches of a group of bandits."

"It's the truth, all right," one of the drivers spoke.

"And my daughter," the nobleman suddenly said. "Have you seen her?"

His face was drawn and tense, and his eyes had a look that only a worried parent could manage. The captain looked as if he might say something, but thought the better of it.

"I beg your lordship's pardon," Jaheira said. "But I do not know of your daughter. Has she been taken by bandits as well?"

The nobleman began to speak, but the armoured captain boldly interrupted him.

"My lord… If I may conduct the interrogations? Tell us all you can about these bandits."

"They were a group of men and orcs," Jaheira continued. "They struck a caravan on the east tradeway several days ago. Some of their number were friends of ours, and we attempted a rescue. The bandits we killed, though unfortunately many of the drivers lost their lives as well. We emerged from the trees to find ourselves on your estate."

"And these are all that live, with you?" the captain remarked.

"It is."

"And have you met anyone else, before our guard discovered you?"

"Only a pair of farmers, whom I suspect alerted your patrol to our presence," she said.

"And a girl…was there are girl?" the nobleman spoke again. "A young woman, with red hair. Was she…amongst the group?"

"My lord…" the captain began.

"I can speak for myself, Arat!" the nobleman said harshly. "Answer that, and quickly."

"My lord, we have not met any such girl, nor seen anyone who matches that description," Jaheira said, rather diplomatically.

"You are certain?" the lord said.

Anna cleared her parched throat.

"My lord… I was part of the caravan that was attacked. There were no young women apart from ourselves, and none held prisoner by the bandits. Not that we ever saw."

The lord seemed to deflate, his tired eyes cast down to the ground. He looked up again as if to speak, but his gaze focused on Jaheira.

"You… You are…" he began, then suddenly turned to his captain. "Arat, I believe what these people say. They must be the ones that young man led you in search of. It is only unfortunate they could not have come sooner."

"Young man?" Anna said quickly. "What was his name? Did you know his name?"

She forgot her manners, but the lord smiled rather grimly on her.

"I think perhaps he was also seeking you, my good woman. But what has become of him, and my daughter, only the gods do know."

 _"_ _Finn_ _…"_ Jaheira said, sighing rather loudly.

"That was his name, I believe," the lord told her. "But even in our distress, let us not forget out hospitality. Constin, see to it that accommodation is made for these people. It is obvious they are injured, and weary. But I would appreciate it if you would speak with me privately, good woman."

In a single stroke the lord gestured to a servant, and to Jaheira. The druid nodded, and consented to go with the lord into the keep. Anna's head was spinning too much to wonder what he had to say. She and the others went with the servant, finding at last a refuge in one of the thatched cottages of the keep.

...

It looked like a place set aside for the servants of visiting nobility. Downstairs was a small kitchen and sitting room, and a row of narrow beds filled the garret. Anna managed half a bowlful of pottage before climbing the ladder-like steps to crash into sleep.

She was stirred from her rest by the sound of Jaheira's voice. She could not sit up properly for fear of striking her head on the low roof of the garret, but she listened.

After a moment the druid's head poked through the hole in the floor. She saw Anna awake and looking at her, and climbed carefully up the ladder.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Better," Anna yawned.

A priestess of Tyr had seen to their injuries in her absence. She was an elderly woman with hair of iron grey, though her back was still straight as any soldier's. But she had left her charges to their sleep.

"What did the lord say to you?" Anna asked.

"He noticed my Harper pin," Jaheira said quietly, so not to wake the other sleepers. "He thinks well of my organisation, unlike some in these lands, and sought aid in finding his daughter. Oh, but Finn does have so much to answer for!"

She groaned as she crouched down next to Anna's bed.

"Why? What has he done with her?" she asked quickly.

"Nothing, as far as anyone can say," Jaheira remarked. "But the lord's daughter, Nalia, disappeared at the same time as Finn took his leave. He rode out with a patrol in search of you…then _decided_ to go his own way."

By that statement Anna reckoned his decision had not been an amicable one.

"But that hardly implicates him…"

"I did not claim he had done her harm," Jaheira said. "And the lord himself admits his daughter is an adventurous sort. She was the one who directed Finn here in the first instance. But fate has been playing her games here, and I cannot think their disappearances are not linked."

Anna groaned and rubbed her tired forehead.

"But I should not have burdened you with this," the druid said. "Tonight, let us all just rest. We shall find that boy and pillory him in the morning."

Anna could see her wry smile in the light from the sitting room downstairs. She laughed a little herself. Jaheira squeezed her hand and climbed back down the ladder.

...

Anna awoke to find breakfast waiting for her. What a marvellous thing, to find breakfast waiting. The lord's servants had provided well for the travellers. There was bread, both savoury and sweet, a great pot of creamy oat porridge, and a platter filled with sliced cold meats. A pottery bowl towered with fruit; apples, oranges, and even grapes. There was even a tray covered in sliced hard boiled eggs that had been sprinkled with a piquant seasoning. They made the merry breakfast table seem almost like a picnic.

All their spirits seemed lifted that day. Anna could see sadness in the drivers' eyes, though they could now perhaps find some solace in their own survival. Taneela looked at Anna and gave her a tight-lipped smile. Anna tried to smile back, and helped herself to another slice of egg.

But still she wondered where Finn was. It seemed impossible that he himself was there not a couple days past. Jaheira was right; fate had been toying with them. Was he really off somewhere with the lord's daughter? Or was it a coincidence that she went off at the same time? Anna could only wonder.

After breakfast the group split up a little. They could hardly wander far, but they had been given lease of the cottage. The drivers went outside to find some air while Aerie went back upstairs, to commune with her god and give thanks. Minsc and Yoshimo chanced to have a wander around the grounds, chatting with the guards.

Xan sat in an old cane-bottomed chair by the fireplace, hunched over like an old woman. The chair's legs were uneven and he rocked back and forth just slightly as he meditated over his book. Watching him only could remind Anna that her own spell book was hopelessly lost amongst the caravan's ruins. Having nothing else to do, she sighed and went out into the morning.

She came across Taneela sitting on a barrel by the door. She let out a long sigh too as Anna appeared.

"Fair morning today, missus," she said. "Be a good day for driving."

"It is," Anna replied.

The sky above was bright and blue, yet another day of sun. Anna felt she had never seen such a sunny country as Amn.

She stood and watched as the people of the keep went about their business. A pair of children chased each other in a rowdy game, battling each other with sticks like knights. They followed along behind their mother as she lugged a heavy basket of linen up to the tower. She paused long enough to turn around and scold them. From somewhere outside the walls came the ringing sound of a blacksmith's hammer. Everywhere were quiet voices and talk, and light laughter. Up on the ramparts a blue-liveried guard paced slowly, taking it all in.

"They said they'll give us a ride back into town, soon as they're able," Taneela remarked.

"What will you do then?" Anna asked.

"Report to headquarters, I reckon," Taneela said. "They must know about it all by now, though. I imagine they'll get a surprise when we turn up. Not often survivors come back from such a thing as this."

Anna sighed.

"It is a dangerous life, I suppose."

"That it is," she said solemnly. "These aren't the first companions I've lost. But nothing like this. I thought for sure we were all good as dead. Company ought to give your friends a reward, though of course they wouldn't."

"Will you still drive?" Anna asked.

"Not much else for me to do," the woman replied. "Been with the caravans for over twenty years now. Don't think I could settle. But I think I will go see my sister. She lives in Murann now. Not seen her in years."

"You never went that way?" Anna said.

"No, I drove the northern routes. But I could have made time, I reckon. You know how it is. One season just flows into another."

"I know quite well," she sighed.

"She's at her wit's end by her letters," Taneela continued. "Her oldest wants to join the army, see the world. But we've always been ramblers, it's in our blood. Our own father was of Calim stock. You can't fight what's in the blood."

Taneela laughed a little, but her comment brought a shadow to Anna's face.

"I suppose not," the mage replied.

...

She stared out at the courtyard, not really seeing what was in front of her. But she became distracted at the sound of a commotion near the drawbridge. Two people came under the great portcullis, flanked on either side by a guard. One was a tall young woman, wearing loose trousers and a short cape. Her smart clothes were wrinkled and dirty though, and her bright red hair was a mess.

But Anna only truly saw the man who came in with her. He was ragged and dirty as the woman was, though his clothes were also stained in blood. But when she saw him Anna didn't hesitate. Without a word or a cry she ran straight into his arms. Finn seized her and held her tight, himself stunned into silence. Anna heard nothing of the excited talk around them as she buried her face into his chest.

The keep whirled around them both, stirred as a nest of hornets at the news that the lord's daughter had returned, safe and sound. Some servants whisked her away into the tower, and Anna didn't envy the woman any. She could imagine the lord's relief would turn into fury rather quickly.

But she only wanted to speak with Finn. For her part Lady Nalia had quickly excused him of any guilt in her disappearance, sparing him an interrogation from the stony Captain Arat. But there were still so many questions running through her head that Anna didn't know where to begin.

"You need to walk slower," Finn laughed, as he drew away from yet another round of kisses.

"Or you need to walk faster," Anna replied. "A tortoise could have caught up with us."

She squeezed him tight again, and he kissed her hair. Anna looked up long enough to notice Jaheira's rather sharp eyes on them. There would be words later, no doubt. But for now the druid seemed willing to give them their moment of happiness.

Finn came into the cottage and gladly helped himself to what was left of their meal. Anna sat on the bench next to him.

"Slower, faster…but I'm just in time for breakfast!" he announced.

"As if you'd ever miss that," Anna joked.

Finn looked at her as he busied himself in filling up his plate.

"Are you all right, love?" he asked.

There was seriousness in his eyes. Anna smiled at him.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all."

He paused to give her hand a tight squeeze. Anna let him eat, which he did very quickly. She didn't feel slighted at being ignored; she'd been half-starved herself not so very long ago.

"So you have returned," Xan said, rising up from his chair.

The elf wasn't invisible in his seat by the fire, though he might as well have been. Neither of them seemed to notice him until he spoke.

"You couldn't keep me from this lady," Finn said, smiling at Anna.

"Then perhaps she should have remained in Athkatla, and saved us all a great deal of difficulty."

Finn looked rather like a scolded schoolboy. Now that the reunions were over, the recriminations would begin.

"Don't blame her for that," Finn said quickly. "It was my idea. Or just as much, anyway."

"Blame is rather irrelevant at this point," Xan sighed. "But I am only glad this business is over, and I can return to the city."

"How did you know where to find us, anyway?" Finn asked him. "When that bandit said Anna had been rescued, I thought…"

"What bandit?" Anna said sharply.

Finn paused, his eyes firmly on his plate.

"Some fellow named Ulvax. We found him in the bandit camp. We took him prisoner, but he escaped last night."

Anna shivered and her hand went to her throat, too surprised to say anything. But Xan spoke.

"Then that man is as slippery a demon as could be found," he exclaimed. "Twice now, he has escaped? A true thief. I hope we are done with him forever, but somehow I doubt it."

"Excuse me," Anna said quietly. "I…need to find Jaheira."

 **...**

Both men looked at her as she suddenly rose up and exited the cottage. Finn looked at Xan somewhat nervously, and not just from his lie.

"Is she really all right?" he asked. "She looks…"

"The bandits were not exactly gentle in their treatment," the elf sighed. "But you must speak with her. We are not confidantes."

Finn looked back at his half-eaten breakfast. He had feigned sleep again on his watch last night, as promised. That bandit pulled out his hidden key and managed to slip his own manacles, then vanished like a ghost into the trees. Finn thought about breaking his promise, but in truth he was as nervous as Nalia that he might talk. They knew quite a few of the same people, it seemed.

Nalia looked like she might explode when she found that the man was gone, but Finn didn't really care about that. He only hoped the tale that Ulvax told him was worth letting that bastard get away.

"I need to get back to the city myself," Finn said under his breath.

"I could not truly leave my work," Xan sighed again. "But Jaheira hammered on my door and conscripted me into this mad chase. I could hardly refuse."

"Oh," Finn suddenly said. Hearing the elf speak gave him a welcome distraction from his own guilty thoughts. "I've got something for you. Forgot all about it."

Indeed he had forgotten about it. The paper that Xan dropped in the Graveyard District was still folded into his pocket, rather crumpled after its long adventure but not too much worse the wear. He pulled it out and handed it to the elf, who stared at it for a moment, uncomprehending.

"What is… _this?_ _"_ Xan exclaimed. "You…you had this all along?"

"Sorry," Finn said, surprised by the elf's obvious shock. "I picked it up that day by the crypts… I meant to give it back, but I just forgot."

"You… I… _Corellon_ _…_ I have been in knots over this…" Xan stammered, looking at the crumpled paper as if it were a gift from the gods themselves.

"Is it important?" Finn asked.

 _"_ _Important_ _…_ That night I realised what I had lost, though I obviously could not go looking for it until the morning. And it was gone. I thought… _You had it. Diola Corellon. It is safe._ _"_

Xan looked like he might start kissing the paper at any moment. His eyes were positively shining, and he held it with trembling hands. Finn didn't know what to make of it.

"Well…glad you got it back," he shrugged.

"And here I have been thinking it was all in ruins," Xan continued. "Luck! Such a strange thing. I should have guessed you had it."

"So what is it, then?" Finn asked.

He could read nothing that was on that paper. He didn't really expect a response though, and Xan didn't disappoint.

"Not something that I can share," he said. "But still… I thank you. For this I can almost forgive you this mad adventure!"

Coming from Xan that was almost a worshipful comment. The elf went and unlatched his spell book again, trying to find a secure home for the invaluable paper. Finn was ever more curious about what it contained, but he left Xan to his business and went to find Anna.

...

There weren't too many places she could go. Finn found her just behind the cottage, standing in the shade. Her arms were crossed and she clutched at her shoulders tightly, her face cast downward. Her eyes looked worried. She glanced up as Finn approached though, and she smiled.

"Hey. You all right?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine," Anna sighed. "I just… Hearing that Ulvax escaped… _again_ …it set me on edge, that's all. He is a horrible man."

"He didn't… _hurt_ you, did he?" Finn asked nervously.

Not for anything would Finn have let him go if he'd touched her. He'd never even get a chance to hang. By his words he didn't think the man had done her harm, though he would hardly tell him the truth with a sword at his neck. But Anna tried to give him a reassuring look.

"No…no. Nothing like that. But he's…wicked. I don't think I've ever met anyone who seemed so cold. Well, not since…"

"Well, he's gone. Far away from here, if he's smart. Don't worry about him," Finn said, rather quickly.

Anna sighed and wrapped her arms around him. Finn held her tight and kissed her hair. How good it felt, to hold her… He had a thought though, and whispered quietly to her.

"You would…tell me, wouldn't you? I mean, if…"

"There's nothing to tell," Anna told him. "Please don't worry about it. None of it matters anymore. We're used to this, aren't we?"

She looked up at him, as if seeking an answer herself. _Used to it._ How horrible must their lives have been, if being kidnapped by slavers was just another day. Finn didn't know what to say. Now that Anna was free, he had enough worries of his own.

...

They lingered together for a while, talking, though neither of them wanted much to talk about the last few days. That conversation was pretty much unavoidable, though.

"So Aerie actually conjured a naked nymph?" Finn remarked. "That must have been quite the sight."

He laughed in spite of himself. Even Anna managed a little laugh.

"She certainly caused a stir."

Finn chuckled a little, then sighed. At least there was something to laugh at.

"It's lucky that lot even managed to find you," he remarked. "I guess Jaheira must have been more cross than I thought."

He spoke without thinking, biting his tongue hard afterwards. But Anna didn't seem much surprised.

"Finn, she said you didn't even tell her we were leaving. And there was a note…"

"What note?" he asked.

"Someone sent her a note at the Copper Coronet that said you were in danger. They knew about our plans. Who was it?"

Anna looked at him rather sharply, but Finn was dumbfounded.

"I…don't know. It didn't say who it was from?"

"No. I thought you might have some idea."

Finn bit his lip, his mind whirring. Nobody knew he was leaving, no one. And if Lehtinan had sussed him out he'd have sent his own thugs after him, not a rescue party. Finn didn't know what to think.

"And why did you… You couldn't even tell Jaheira?" Anna said. "Why? What is going on?"

She levelled that stare at him, quietly demanding answers. She had every right in the world to know. Finn thought hard before he spoke.

"I don't know who sent that note. Really, I don't… I can't even think. But I didn't tell Jaheira because I didn't want her to try and stop us. She'd just lay down the guilt about Imoen, and everything… And she'd be right. But I just wanted us to get _out_. Away, away from everything. I can't take it anymore, Anna… I swear sometimes, it feels like my head is…"

He stopped, clutching at his temples. His words were heavy with guilt, but nothing he said was a lie. Anna must have felt the truth of it, for she touched his shoulder gently.

"I feel that way, too… To just run…it's so childish, isn't it? I felt awful for leaving Jaheira with all this. It's not her fight. But… I know. I wanted to get away too. Sometimes I think I can't take anymore of this, either. Will it ever end? I don't know what to do anymore."

She let out a ragged sigh, and Finn wrapped his arm around her. Her soft green eyes were now rather red, but looking at them Finn never doubted why he fell in love with her. But he could never even begin to tell her about the horrors he had left behind him, or the nightmare visions that lived behind his own eyes.

"We'll be together, no matter what," he said.

That at least was the truth. Twice now he had lost her, and he had no intention of letting her go again.

...

One of the lord's men came out of the tower, and came straight to the cottage. He saw Finn outside and approached with a stiff bow.

"Lord de'Arnise requests that you speak with him in his chambers, sir," the man said.

"Well…hopefully he doesn't have a rack in there," Finn said, trying to laugh. He and Anna rose up as one, and she looked at him.

"I suppose I'm not invited. I'll see you later…unless you need your own rescue party."

Anna made a valiant attempt at laughter, and Finn gave her a quick kiss. He left to follow the lord's servant back into the castle.

Once again Finn mounted those dark and smokey staircases, up, up, till they reached the lord's drawing room. The servant announced Finn, then quietly withdrew.

The room was almost devoid of natural light, making the sunlight that filtered in through the narrow windows seem painful to the eyes. Finn paused for a moment, then bowed rather awkwardly to the man. Lord de'Arnise's face was impossible to read, and he had no idea if a rebuke or a reward lay in wait for him.

"You have found your wife again," the lord began. "Tyr does indeed smile on you."

He sighed rather heavily though. Finn nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Finn was desperate to defend himself on the issue of his daughter, but he forced himself to wait for the lord to speak.

"Nalia has told me all about your misadventures," the lord said, pacing thoughtfully. "And while it is far beyond me to thank you, I suppose I should be grateful she did not come to harm."

"My lord, I wouldn't…" Finn said earnestly, worried about his tone.

"Peace. I do not accuse you of any inappropriate behaviour," he said. "And truthfully, I am not sure what more you could have done. I know my daughter is headstrong. She has ever been thus."

"But you wanted to talk to me?" Finn asked.

He was still wondering why the lord summoned him there. Lord de'Arnise nodded.

"Yes. I gather from an exclamation my daughter made that this bandit, the one who escaped, had words for her. On some…personal issue? But she would not tell me what this was. He is apparently a criminal most vile, and I would be grateful if you could enlighten me on the matter."

Finn relaxed considerably. That, at least, had nothing to do with him.

"He made some mention of trade deals of yours that had gone wrong," Finn said. "He knew who she was, somehow. It got her riled up, all right. But I think that bandit was just blowing smoke in her ear."

"He recognised Nalia?" the lord said, surprised. "And there was no other way he might have known who she was? No mention of her name, or her lands?"

He seemed worried, the lines in his brow tightening. Finn shrugged.

"I can't see how. He must have known her by sight, or guessed somehow. He was pretty keen, I have to say."

How keen, exactly, Finn would never tell. But Lord de'Arnise still looked pensive.

"I…see. I thank you, then. For whether you know it or not, you have done me a great service."

Finn had no idea what that service was, but he bowed his head at the lord just the same. At that moment the doors drew open. Finn almost expected to see Nalia there, but a different woman entered the room.

...

 _Entered_ was perhaps a light description. She was of advancing middle age, but still tall and gracefully thin. Her hair was entirely covered by a cap and veil arrangement, and she wore a gown of grey silk like a storm cloud. She seemed too refined to storm in, but the anger that was written in that woman's eyes was plain.

"Nalion," she said crisply. "I wished to speak with you privately, but I see you have _company._ _"_

She spoke of Finn in a tone that plainly snapped for him to get out of her sight. Lord de'Arnise sighed.

"Delcia, this is the young man who accompanied Nalia. Lady Delcia Caan, my sister."

 _"_ _Madam,_ _"_ Finn managed to say, trying to bow in his way. If this carried on, he'd need deportment lessons.

"I can see that," Lady Delcia said, making little effort at civility herself. "But this conversation does not concern him. If you are finished?"

Whether the lord was finished or not, he seemed to be now. Lord de'Arnise sighed and looked at Finn rather apologetically.

"Yes, Delcia, we are finished. Young man, you and your companions are welcome to stay and rest here for as long as you need. That said…I am certain you are all eager to return to Athkatla. We shall see about providing transport into the city soon."

"Thank you, my lord," Finn said, trying a bow again. "We won't stay out our welcome, I can assure you."

Lady Delcia snorted rather crisply, giving Finn the impression their welcome had already passed. He was glad enough to leave before that lady pulled out whatever bee was buzzing in her bonnet.

Finn left the drawing room and tried to make his way downstairs. He hadn't gone far though, when he found Lady Nalia at his heels.

She looked like she'd been freshly washed and pressed, though her pale skin looked tight as a shrunken tunic. She called to him to stop, and pulled him into another chamber.

Some kind of music room, by the look of it. There was a tall harp in the corner, and various flutes and guitars were on display. A number of chairs sat primly along the walls, waiting for an audience that wasn't there.

"Have you spoken to my father? What did he say to you?" Nalia demanded.

"Not much," Finn replied. "He wanted to know about that bandit, that's all."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him that he seemed to recognise you. It's the truth, isn't it?"

But Lady Nalia seemed gravely concerned, and she began pacing the room.

"This is terrible," she said. "I cannot believe… How is it that rogue managed to _escape?_ Oh, at least if I'd been able to bring him to justice, maybe then Father might have taken me seriously. But now, though…it's worse now than it ever was!"

"Give you a hiding, did he?" Finn asked.

"Oh, you don't understand," Nalia said. She looked rather uncomfortable, as if weighing her mind in the balance. "There was an…incident. During our last stay in town I came across some… _unpleasant_ individuals. I thought they were legitimately involved in helping the poor, but they turned out to be criminals themselves. Anyone could have made the same mistake. But the law was involved, and… I was exonerated entirely, you understand, but…"

"Hang on," Finn interrupted. "You're saying you were _arrested?_ _"_

"No, oh no!" she exclaimed. "The guards did come to the villa to speak with me. I suppose they were respectful of Father. The authorities are usually willing to give the wealthy the benefit of the doubt. Totally unfair, of course, but…it's just possible that this Ulvax fellow might have been involved in this affair, somehow. How else could he know me? And that prospect has worried Father a great deal. And myself."

"You think this fellow's got something on you, then?" he said.

"There isn't anything to _have,_ _"_ she said, tossing her head. "Those jewels of Mother's were mine by rights, and everything I did was entirely legal…"

"Except for your little mix-up with the criminal classes," Finn remarked.

Nalia gave him a sour look, but she turned away.

"You may laugh if you like. But I don't suppose you could understand, could you? Your fate is your own to decide."

It was an odd comment, and Finn didn't reply. The woman could have little idea just how wrong she was on that point.

"Well. We'll be heading back to Athkatla soon," he said. "Everyone here has been good to us. I appreciate it."

Nalia sighed. "Think nothing of it. I'm glad you found your wife, at least. I only wish I could go with you. I'm not sure when I will be in town again. I suppose next time Aunt Delcia will want to take me shopping for the wedding."

Most young women would find that an exciting prospect, but Nalia only scowled pensively. When her face was worried she looked remarkably like her father.

"Well, good luck with that," Finn said, trying to joke. "You can send our invitations round to the Copper Coronet!"

Something about the look on Nalia's face made him regret his little jibe, half-worried she might think of using that magic ring again sometime soon. With all his problems Finn didn't need to be held responsible for a runaway bride.

"Oh, the wedding will not be for some time, anyway," Nalia said. "The contract stipulated I should not be married before I turn twenty-one, and that shall not be until later in the year. Auntie is pushing Father to formally set a date, but still… I should go now. If she finds me talking to you we'll both be up against it."

Finn agreed, having no desire to face down that dragon again. He said goodbye to Nalia and gladly left the tower behind him.

...

But his interrogations weren't quite done for the day. As he headed back towards the cottage he could see Jaheira standing idly in the courtyard. Or not so idly, as the case might be. By the look she gave him, the druid had been waiting to spring an ambush.

"Anna told me the lord wished to speak with you," she said to him. "What did he say?"

Finn thought of telling her to stuff it, but even he wasn't that bold.

"He just wanted to know about that bandit that got away," Finn said briefly.

"I see. Even I find it hard to believe that man escaped again," Jaheira remarked. "Although I suppose one does not earn a reputation as a master criminal for being easy to apprehend."

"Too right," he said, scowling.

He tried to keep moving past her, not at all in the mood for the grilling that he knew was coming. He just wanted to get back to Anna. But Jaheira spoke again.

"I suppose by now Anna has told you how we came to be on your trail," she said. "And while an apology seems too much to ask, you could do a favour and tell me who the mysterious author of this note might be?"

She reached inside her shirt and pulled out a piece of parchment. Finn took it hesitantly.

"You couldn't find a more private place to talk?" he said, looking for something to say.

"This courtyard is rather more private than our crowded guest house," Jaheira replied. "But I shall be most curious if you could enlighten me."

Finn's eyes ran over the note quickly. He already had a pretty good idea of what it said, and there was nothing new to be seen in those few sparse lines. Typical anonymous letter. _Our mutual friend._ Who? Finn didn't know. He could count his friends with his thumb.

He moved to give Jaheira the note back, but suddenly paused. The sun was shining brightly on that blue ink, and somehow, _something_ flashed into his brain. A memory. Paper, in his hands… Reading a note… Something. Something was familiar.

"What is it?" Jaheira asked.

She regarded him sharply, but Finn didn't see her, trying to seize whatever ghost had drifted through his memory. But it was gone again, chased away by the blazing sun.

"Nothing," Finn said. "I have no idea who wrote this. That's the gods' honest truth. Sorry, Jaheira, I… I just want to find Anna."

He crumpled the note in his hands and stumbled away, leaving Jaheira looking surprised behind him.

...

But that haunted feeling didn't leave him. What was it that flashed into his mind? He tried to bring it back, but it was gone now. He went back to the cottage. Finn found Xan sitting at the table, looking remarkably bored.

"Where's Anna?" Finn asked.

"She went with Aerie to the houses outside the fortress, in hopes of finding some clean garments to wear," the elf told him.

Finn groaned and sat at the table himself. He could use a change of clothes, too. He'd rather forgotten what it was like to wear clothing that wasn't spattered in blood.

In his frustration he tossed the crumpled parchment onto the table. Xan glanced at it.

"That is Jaheira's note, is it not?"

"Aye," Finn replied.

"And were you able to enlighten her as to its sender?" Xan asked.

"Afraid not," he sighed. "I don't know a damn thing about it."

"May I see it?" the elf said.

Finn nodded. "Help yourself."

Xan picked up the paper and carefully uncrumpled it, spreading the sheet flat with those long fingers of his. He looked at it rather pensively.

"Jaheira showed me this earlier," he remarked. "I believe it was written by one of my people."

"An elf?" Finn said, surprised. "How can you tell?"

Xan drew a little breath, his brow furrowed as he examined the sheet.

"Something about the shape of the letters…they rather suggest one whose native language is Quenya. It reminds me a little of my own handwriting. And the ink is blue."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"In itself, not much," Xan admitted. "But unlike humans, elves tend not to favour black ink for their correspondence. We prefer colour… _Tel_ _'_ _Quessir_ tend to avoid anything that even hints at association with the Dark Ones. Superstition, of course… Even my people are not above such things."

He spoke thoughtfully as he continued to press out the sheet, as if he could coax out its secrets by fingertip. Finn let out a breath.

"You could be right. But that still doesn't help much. Apart from you and Aerie, I don't know any elves."

 _"_ _Hm,_ _"_ Xan muttered, thinking.

He kept staring at that note, his frown deepening. Whatever his thoughts though, Xan kept them to himself.

"Keep that, if you want," Finn sighed. "It won't help me any. I'm going to see if I can't track down Anna."

He rose up from the table but Xan didn't reply, still tapping on that sheet as if it might start to speak at any moment. Finn left him to his musings, wandering out of the cottage and away over the drawbridge.


	15. Found and Lost

Finn made his way to the little group of cottages that were clustered outside the keep. The small thatched buildings huddled beside the castle like chicks near a mother hen.

It couldn't properly be called a village, but there was a smithy and a few houses. In the sunlight behind one of the cottages basked a large garden, and a bent-backed old man wielded a hoe with the skill of a lifetime's work. A small group of children played games in the sun.

"I'm a knight! Stand and deliver!" a young lad said, running up to Finn and brandishing a stick.

"I surrender," Finn said, holding his hands up and laughing a little. "But it's bandits what say stand and deliver, not knights."

The lad frowned, his small face pondering this new information.

"Then I'm a bandit! Gimme all your gold!"

Finn laughed again and fished a gold piece out of his pocket, tossing it to the rogue. This bandit was certainly more likeable than the last one he'd encountered. The little lad looked positively startled that his gambit had paid off.

 _"_ _Hey, Kirny! Lonna! Look here! I_ _'_ _m rich!_ _"_

He scooped up his prize and ran waving the coin to his mates, forgetting all about Finn. He chuckled a little but reckoned he should disappear quickly, lest a whole troupe of bandits come crashing down on him again.

He didn't need to wonder too hard where Anna had gone, as he could hear her voice coming from the open door of a cottage. Finn rapped on the door and a woman called for him to come in. He stepped inside, ducking his head a little under the low-set lintel.

"Ay up," he said, trying to see in the darkened cottage.

Anna was there, and Aerie too. A heavyset, older woman with reddened hands was looking over a pile of dirty dresses and shifts on her table.

"You're back," Anna replied. "I hope it all went well?"

"Sure, nothing to worry about," he told her.

Finn gave her a little kiss. Anna was now wearing a plain wool frock, a bit too loose and a bit too short in the hem. Anna had cinched up the bodice as tightly as she could, but it was still baggy.

"Missus Jina does the washing for the keep," Anna explained, feeling his eyes on her. "My clothes were filthy, and I've nothing to change into anymore. She was kind enough to loan me these in the meantime."

"Won't take long, miss," an older woman reassured her. "Fine day, should be dry by evening. Me and Trennie will see to it."

"That is very kind, thank you," Aerie said.

Her own borrowed dress was dyed a pale yellow, loosely fitted except for a sash around her waist. Looking at it Finn realised it was actually a child's dress. Aerie was not in possession of ample bosoms, though, and the dress suited her.

She noticed Finn looking at her and smiled shyly.

"I'm… I'm so glad you were able to find us. We were all…worried."

"Ah, there's no getting shut of me," Finn said, trying to laugh a little, and hoping that Anna hadn't heard the rather wistful tone in the girl's voice.

"Like a bad copper," Anna replied.

She gave Finn a wry look and he cleared his throat.

"You girls done here?" he asked.

"I suppose so," Anna said. "It's not too hot; shall we go for a little walk?"

There weren't too many places to go, but Finn smiled at the suggestion. Before he could speak Aerie piped up.

"Oh, a walk would be nice! I noticed some roses blooming on the other side of the keep."

"Yes? Well then, let's go," Anna replied.

She was far too polite to tell the girl they'd rather be alone, and Aerie didn't seem inclined to bow away gracefully. But it didn't matter. Anna took Finn's arm and the three of them went out into the sunshine.

...

It was a nice day. The sun was high but a light breeze kept it from feeling too warm. The little party wandered through the tall grasses outside the keep walls, stirring up a swarm of tiny green and brown grasshoppers that went bounding away in their hundreds. Aerie laughed as her yellow dress became decorated with the creatures.

"They must reckon you're a flower," Finn said, smiling at her.

"Just as long as they don't get in my hair… _Oh_ , it tickles!"

Finn laughed a little watching her trying to gently remove the hitch hikers from the frock. He glanced down at Anna and she smiled up at him. It felt easy to smile now.

"Where are these roses?" Anna asked the girl.

"Oh, this way. I saw them in the shade of that little copse. Wild roses, I think."

She bounded away through the grass towards a little stand of trees, not far from the keep. They were oaks, their lobed green leaves crisp and stately even in their youth. The tallest of the trees was not much taller than Finn.

"Here!" Aerie exclaimed, leaning down.

The roses nodded their pale pink heads in the breeze, sending their rich scent wafting into the air. For such simple flowers they had a strong perfume. Their companions were other grass flowers, not so strongly scented but pretty just the same. Blue cornflowers and red poppies danced in the breeze, with sunny little daisies and some purple blooms that Finn didn't know the name of. It was a pleasant place, and Finn flopped himself down on the warm grass, watching as the ladies admired the blooms.

"Aren't they wonderful?" Aerie remarked, her pale fingers delicately caressing a rose. "That was one of my only regrets living with the circus…I couldn't have a garden. I've always loved roses."

Anna smiled. "You should visit me in Beregost, then. I have a full plot of gardens you could explore. Roses, too."

"How wonderful!" the elven girl said, her face brightening all the more.

Anna smiled again in return, but her face had a rather thoughtful expression. Perhaps she didn't need reminding that her home was very far away.

"But I think I like the wild roses best," Aerie remarked. "Like fairies living by the side of the road. We never had a shortage of wildflowers, at least."

"Nature's art is always the best," Anna agreed.

Finn smiled himself, remaining silent through the conversation. He glanced over at the trees. Their green branches were dense, and he wondered idly if anyone could see them from the ramparts. Thinking about it made him wish that Aerie would decide to head back to the fortress, and give Anna and him a little time to themselves.

Still, the presence of the copse was surprising so near to the keep. Easy to shelter an enemy scout there, or a group of archers. But maybe they didn't reckon they had anything to worry about.

Finn thought about it all the more. Lord de'Arnise had far more coppers in his pocket than he did, and he was surely a generous man. There were farms and food and servants and guards, but somehow he got the impression the place had seen better days. It was old and stately, that place, but a little threadbare. In places the old stonework obviously needed repair. Maybe that Ulvax had a point about the lord's business, after all.

"I wish we'd brought a picnic," Anna said, breaking into his thoughts.

She laid down next to him on the grass, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's nice out here," he agreed, caressing her.

"A picnic would be wonderful," Aerie remarked, sitting down next to the pair. "I wonder if we could bring out some food from the keep? It must be around lunchtime."

"Maybe you could go get some?" Finn offered, hopefully.

"Oh…well, I suppose I could ask," she said.

There was a little hesitation in her voice. Maybe seeing Anna and him lying so close together made her feel just a little awkward. But Anna rose up from the ground.

"Perhaps we should all go back," she said, dusting off her borrowed dress.

Finn groaned and let out a short breath.

"Aye," he agreed. "Let's go see if there's any food."

Maybe a good lunch would curb his frustrations for the time being. He glanced up at Anna. She smiled at him, and her subtle wink gave a hint that she'd read his thoughts on the matter. Finn grinned at her and jumped to his feet. Maybe they could find a quiet place later. Anna was here now. What else mattered?

...

Aerie led the way back towards the keep, sweetly singing some ballad as her fingers deftly wove a daisy chain. She was a pretty sight, Finn thought, in her yellow dress with her long golden plaits swinging down her back. She only lacked a pair of gossamer fairy wings to complete the picture.

The image of a larking fairy seemed to fade though as they entered the fortress. Crumbling grey stone rose up around them, blocking out the sight of the fields and most of the sunlight as well.

Finn's timing was just right again. A trio of servants came into the cottage, bearing trays of food in their arms. May the gods bless the lord's kitchen, he thought to himself.

The cottage table was long, but it was still a tight squeeze on the benches, Minsc in himself took up the space of two men.

"Food, Boo!" he exclaimed. "Good food to share! But where is the rest of it?"

"Perhaps you think this is just your portion, my friend?" Yoshimo laughed, spearing a slice of mutton with a fork.

"Minsc is not greedy," the man reassured him. "But Boo does have a mighty appetite! Yes, he does!"

"Do you need that rat on the table?" Taneela exclaimed, watching in horror as Minsc's furry friend scuttled about, examining the dishes eagerly.

 _"_ _A hamster, not a rat!_ _"_

"You're best to move him just the same, lest he get eaten!" Finn laughed, trying to find somewhere for him and Anna to sit.

"A…fair point," Jaheira spoke. "Minsc, if you would put him away…?"

She had been regarding Boo's presence with no more appreciation than Taneela. One of the other drivers spoke up.

"I've heard in Chult they eat hamster. Supposed to be quite good," he remarked.

"Eat Boo? Never! Where is this terrible place, where hamsters are eaten?" Minsc cried in alarm.

 _"_ _Chult!_ _"_ the driver repeated, rather loudly. Given Minsc's propensity to shout he could be forgiven for thinking the ranger was a bit deaf.

"Perhaps one day we shall strike off there together, and restore the honour of the fallen hamsters," Yoshimo laughed, patting Minsc on the back.

"Yes, a quest!" Minsc agreed. "We go. After lunch, of course."

Yoshimo laughed all the harder.

It was a merry a table as one could imagine. After the agony of the past few days, laughter was a welcome release. Xan was noticeably absent, though. He had retreated again to his little chair by the fire, staring at his spell book, doing an admirable job of ignoring the laughing diners.

Aerie herself had squeezed onto the very edge of a bench, next to Anna. Quite suddenly though the girl jumped up, and without a word set the little circlet of daisies on top of Xan's head.

What made her do it, Finn had no idea. Maybe she only sought to bring a little merriment to the obvious man out in their group. But Xan's reaction startled even him.

 _"_ _Seldarine! What_ _…"_

He jumped up from his chair, barely catching his spell book as he snatched the flowers off his head. Xan stared at them for a moment, seemingly not able to comprehend what they were. Aerie stepped back from him.

"I'm… I'm sorry. They're just… They're just… _daisies,_ _"_ the girl stammered.

 _"_ _Daisies,_ _"_ Xan repeated, staring hard at the crumpled circlet in his hand. "But why did you…"

"I'm sorry!" Aerie gasped again. She whirled around and nudged herself back onto the bench. Her skin was flushed pink as the roses, and she almost looked like she might burst into tears at any moment.

Xan sat down slowly, carefully balancing circlet and heavy spell book on his lap. His own cheeks looked rather pink, but he quickly seemed to lose himself again.

 _"_ _Twat,_ _"_ Finn muttered.

He wouldn't mind slapping his palm across the back of Xan's head, never mind a ring of posies. Anna tried to appease the girl.

"Don't worry too much about him," she said, quietly. "He's not terribly…social."

"I just…" Aerie began. "Never mind."

She helped herself to some lunch, but it was light fare indeed. The table had grown quiet during the little episode, but the chatter slowly increased again. Aerie managed to recover and talked endlessly about other things. Xan made no move at all to join the group though, still entranced by his book as he lightly fingered the wilted daisies.

...

Perhaps the lord was worried their group would eat them out of house and home, for a servant arrived with the news that a pair of wagons would drive them back to the city on the day after tomorrow.

Finn didn't mind. He found himself growing more and more restless, his thoughts elsewhere. He curled up in one of those narrow beds with Anna, unable to sleep in spite of his exhaustion. What that bandit had said, about Lehtinan, and Hendak… But the knowledge brought him no closer to solving his problem.

He wandered out of the cottage alone. It was late by then, and the keep shut up tight. A few braziers threw light into the silent courtyard. Up above on the ramparts he could see the shadow of a sentry patrolling.

But Finn didn't go far. He settled himself down next to the cottage, shutting his eyes and thinking about what Ulvax said.

 _"_ _How do I know you_ _'_ _re not just going to run straight back to Lehtinan and tell him all about this?_ _"_ _Finn demanded._

 _"_ _About what?_ _"_ _Ulvax replied._ _"_ _Nothing I_ _'_ _ve said is news. And if Lehtinan can_ _'_ _t keep hold of his toys it_ _'_ _s no business of mine. Besides, there is little love between us. Lehtinan is not a particularly pleasant person to deal with, and coming from me you may take that as noteworthy. I shall not linger in Athkatla regardless_ _…_ _I have a few wives waiting in Calimshan to help me lick my wounds._ _"_

He was startled out of his thoughts though by the quiet sound of a voice near to hand.

"Oh, you're awake," it said.

 _"_ _Nalia?_ _"_ Finn hissed into the air.

He saw no one, but that voice was unmistakable for any other phantom.

"It is. I'm sorry to startle you, but I didn't want anyone to see me on my nightly patrol."

Suddenly she flashed into existence. Finn drew a sharp breath.

"You normally go prowling about the place after dark?" he asked.

"Only when I can't rest," Nalia said. "Which happens fairly often. But I don't think the sentries could see me back here."

"I reckon your dad must've locked you in your chamber after all that," Finn remarked.

Nalia grimaced. "You aren't far off. But he was more disappointed in me than angry."

She leaned back against the wall, staring thoughtfully into the air. Finn slid up from his perch.

"So what do you do now?" he asked.

"The same as before," Nalia shrugged. "We can probably keep this little _incident_ from the Roenalls. Not that it would matter…they seem determined to press on with the marriage, no matter what."

"Why do you have to marry this bloke anyway? If you hate him so much."

Nalia sighed. "That, my friend, is simply the nobility's lot. Certainly we live in grand houses and wear expensive clothes, but there is a price to pay. I don't know how things are done up north, but in Amn the majority of upper class marriages are arranged by the families. It is a business arrangement, first and foremost."

"Sounds grim," Finn said.

"Yes," she sighed again. "Oh, how often I wish that I was a peasant, that I could be free! There's so much I could do then."

Finn looked at her.

"I don't know how free you'd be with no coin in your pockets, and no food in your belly. Those people in the slums don't look free to me."

"Well of course they aren't…they are held down by the same system that holds me up. Holds me up and chokes me," Nalia spat.

Finn raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond. Between choking to death in a castle or starving on the streets, he knew which one he'd pick.

"So why not just leave then?" he asked. "Chuck it all in. Go off on your own."

"Oh, but I couldn't," Nalia replied. "Father is counting on me to carry on the line. This keep has stood for nearly eight hundred years, and in that time only the name of de'Arnise has fluttered on the banners."

"That's a long time," said Finn.

"Indeed," she said, tossing her head proudly. "It is one of the oldest residences in Amn. Our ancestor, Coniir de'Arnise, was rewarded this land for services to the king. Amn had a king in those days, you understand. His grandson built the keep, and we have been here ever since."

"And let me guess…these Roenalls are keen to get their hands on it?" he remarked.

"You are part right," Nalia said. "It's not the land they need…the gods know they have enough of that themselves. The Roenalls are new money, and notorious social climbers. They have not even been in Amn for more than half a century. To form an alliance with one of the oldest families in the country would only benefit them. Although…"

"Aye?"

She hesitated, her hands resting on her knees, but she finally spoke.

"In truth, we need them us much as they need us. I beg you not to say anything, but… We are struggling a great deal. It seems none of Father's recent business deals have gone his way. He says little to me, but, I know we are losing money. Really, it is only the income of Aunt Delcia that maintains the castle at all. Her husband was very wealthy, you see, but they had no children. But I know Auntie isn't pleased with the situation. And so…"

"So you're stuck, then," Finn said. "Hard luck."

"Yes, but… I shall keep my head high. This is _my_ home, and the Roenalls know it. I must simply…persevere."

"So do we all," Finn sighed.

"Quite," Nalia said, shaking off her reverie. "So you are returning to Athkatla? And from there, back to your home, I suppose. Where is it that you live?"

"Wife lives in Beregost," he replied.

"Oh. And you'll…settle with her, I suppose?"

"Aye," he said. "I didn't mean it like that. But I just…never mind. I don't know a lot about it, put it that way."

"You are a somewhat…unusual man, if you'll pardon my saying so," Nalia remarked. "You almost act like you don't know your own wife. Was your marriage arranged?"

"I should hope not," Finn said quickly. "I don't think so."

He looked at Nalia, and saw the puzzled expression on her face.

"I had a bit of an…accident…a while back," he said. "Truth is, I can't remember a lot about my life. Anna just came to Athkatla to rescue me."

He laughed a little, though it was grim. Nalia looked at him sympathetically.

"I could see how that would be difficult. Though perhaps someone will knock me on the head, and I won't be able to remember Isaea Roenall!"

"Good luck with that, then," he remarked. "Although I mean that. I'm sorry about your…problems."

"Well. I am not the first person to marry someone they found distasteful. I will manage. Somehow."

Finn didn't have much to say to that. He left Nalia to her own musings and went back into the cottage, trying to climb into that narrow bed without waking Anna.

...

The next day was long and dull. Finn wandered about the keep, thinking about their return trip. He sat himself down on a spare crate, watching with idle eyes as the people of the fortress went about their business. But once again he was distracted by a voice, a different one this time.

"What are you dreaming about?"

Finn opened his eyes to see Anna standing over him.

"Only you," he replied, trying to smile.

She sat down next to him, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I should like to believe that," she said archly. "I think perhaps you have an _admirer?_ _"_

She glanced at him, and her eyes were a little too keen for his liking.

"You mean…Aerie?" Finn said, surprised. "Honestly, I never…"

Maybe it was just her way, but Aerie did seem to have an uncomfortable degree of interest in him. And now that Anna was there the attention was rather embarrassing. She chatted with Minsc as well, but Xan though she had deliberately left alone.

"Oh, I'm only teasing," she said. "Although she did seem very surprised to find out you were married…"

Anna's voice had that womanly tone which so perfectly disguised whether or not she was joking.

"Look, I'd only known her for a day, all right?" he said quickly. "I didn't tell her my life story. I barely know it myself!"

"Finn, I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm not," Anna said, trying to laugh. "I don't think you were leading her on. But I'll just be glad to get home again."

She sighed, and Finn looked at her.

"So we're going home?"

"Are we?" Anna replied. She looked at him, then looked away. "I suppose we're not."

Finn didn't say anything. His mouth was clenched.

"I could help Jaheira look for Imoen. Though I don't know what I could do," she said thoughtfully.

"She's gone, isn't she?" he said.

He glanced up at the perpetually sunny sky. For once, he wished it would rain.

"Maybe she is," Anna said, low.

She took his hand and squeezed it. Finn let his hand explore hers. Her hands were soft in spite of the red marks. They were small next to his, but they looked capable.

"As long as I've got you, love," he said quietly.

That veil of separation was hanging over him again. He could see Imoen's face, hear her voice, but he felt very little at her absence. But if he found her, then he might find Irenicus. And he most certainly owed him a debt. The thought of finding either of them though seemed so far off and distant it was like trying to imagine a foreign country.

"Well, I'll see if I can't get my room back at the Seven Vales," Anna said after a time. "Will you stay with me?"

"I will," Finn replied.

He was done at the Copper Coronet. One way or another. He squeezed her shoulder tighter, but his eyes were on the dirt.

...

Early the following day their group all clambered into a pair of waiting wagons. They had no gear to bring, just more food that the lord had graciously donated. Lord de'Arnise even came out of the castle to bid them farewell.

"We cannot thank you enough for your hospitality," Jaheira said, bowing to the man. "And if we are ever in a position to reward your kindness, we shall do so."

"You are very welcome, my good lady," Lord de'Arnise replied. "It has been my honour to be your host, even under such circumstances. And I assure you, my patrols will be keeping a close eye on our northern borders in the future. If there is any more criminal activity occurring within my estate, then I will know about it."

He bowed in return to Jaheira, and although her face remained passive Finn could see a pleased spark in those sharp eyes. The druid turned away and took her own place in the wagon.

Looking up Finn saw Nalia standing on one of the ramparts. Their gaze met and Finn thought to wave, then reconsidered. Finn climbed into the wagon and took his seat next to Anna, ready for a long ride.

They would expect to be out all day, but the drivers assured them they could reach Athkatla before nightfall. The country outside the estate was sparsely settled and hilly, and they saw few travellers. The two wagons pressed along, doing as good a pace as could be expected. At the front and the rear of the little column were mounted guards. Apparently Lord de'Arnise was taking little chances with his people this time.

Finn rode in the rear wagon with Anna, Jaheira, and the two elves. Yoshimo and Minsc rode in the first wagon with the caravaners.

The first wagon was a rather noisy group, and the air was frequently punctuated by songs, usually led by Minsc. Their own wagon by contrast was rather quiet.

The wagons paused for a while at noon, for lunch and to rest the horses. Before the hour was out though they were on the road again. The road rose up and down as it traversed the hills, finally levelling out as it reached the other side.

...

Minsc burst out into yet another tune, a rather bawdy one about a harlot. Xan looked up from his book long enough to grumble.

"Seldarine, can that man ever be quiet?"

"Can you do anything but read that book?" Finn remarked.

Except when he was washing or picking at his dinner, the elf was never without an open spell book in front of him. He spoke to no one else unless absolutely necessary. Xan glared at him.

"I hope at least my studiousness does not disturb you. Or shall I begin reading at the top of my voice?"

"Depends," Finn said, grinning. "What are you reading?"

Xan drew in a deep breath and spoke rather loudly.

 _"_ _Amin n_ _'_ _rangwa N_ _'_ _Tel_ _'_ _Quess. Antolle ulua sulrim._ _"_

"I strongly doubt that is in your spell book, Xan," Jaheira chided him.

"Or perhaps it is," Anna muttered.

"Why?" Aerie piped up. "What did he say?"

"Something about wind," Finn remarked. "Sorry, mate…must've been the bean pottage at lunch."

He laughed, not too troubled at whatever underhanded comment the elf had come up with. But Xan was looking at Aerie rather strangely.

 _"_ _Lle n_ _'_ _sinta?_ _"_ he asked her.

 _"_ _Um_ …no?" she replied.

She shrugged her shoulders hard and looked down towards the floor of the wagon.

 _"_ _Sut lle n_ _'_ _rangwa?_ _"_ Xan continued, still looking surprised. _"_ _Manke naa lle tuulo?_ _"_

"I…don't know," Aerie said. She waved a hand like a shield, trying to drive Xan's words away.

"I don't think Aerie speaks much Elvish," Anna said slowly.

"Is that true?" Xan replied, resorting to Common. "I have never met any of the People who do not speak the mother tongue, not even those who live amongst humans."

By the look on his face, the girl might as well have said she breathed water and ate rocks for breakfast. Aerie stammered, quite obviously embarrassed.

"I used to, of course! I… I can still remember. Some of it. But it's been so long since…"

"I…see," Xan said.

He said nothing else and returned his attention to his book. From time to time though he glanced up, managing a quick glance at Aerie.

...

All through that long, long afternoon they drove. By suppertime they were driving past the fertile fields that surrounded Athkatla, but still they drove on. The horses were weary, walking noticeably slower in spite of the bent-backed drivers' attempts to keep them moving. In the last light of day they could see the city glistening up on the hillside beside the river.

"Back again," Anna sighed. "I wonder if we shall find rooms tonight."

"We will," Finn answered her.

"I'm certain Bernard could find space for us," Jaheira remarked. "He is always accommodating beyond the call of duty."

"Maybe try the Seven Vales first, aye?" Finn said.

Jaheira's lip curled up. "The food would be far better there, I admit. And the beds cleaner."

Finn himself was half-hoping they wouldn't get to the city gates before they were closed for the night. But luck wasn't on his side, and they drove up just in time.

"We'll be heading for the Thousandheads warehouse," Taneela said, jumping down from the wagon. "Bound to be someone there who will help us out. You lot could come as well."

"I think perhaps we shall try to find an inn tonight," Jaheira told her.

"I don't blame you," Taneela replied. "But check in to the company office when you get a chance, aye? There's a good chance someone might have stowed your gear."

"Yes, tomorrow," Anna said quickly.

Finn knew that she had been lamenting the loss of her own spell book, and Aerie had lost things as well. Maybe they'd get lucky there.

The drivers and the rest of the company parted ways. After being in the country Finn could feel the tightness of the city closing in around him. Those streets just seemed too full of people for his liking. But maybe it was something more than that. Xan also took his leave.

"I shall return to my own inn," he said, wearily. "Hopefully they have not let out my room in my absence. If you cannot find accommodation, then perhaps… Good night."

He didn't complete that thought, fearing perhaps that speaking it might make it true. But the elf disappeared into the lamp-lit streets, and the others steered themselves towards Waukeen's Promenade.

They made their way under the great arches, past the people who were still milling about the place, and up the steps to the Seven Vales.

The door was open to the warm evening air. Lamplight and the sound of quiet conversation filtered out into the night. On the step though Jaheira paused.

"I shall see if the landlady has rooms for us," she told them. "Perhaps you could wait here?"

"Three blokes. I don't know," Finn whistled. "You take your chances."

"Don't worry. We'll slip you up the back steps when Missus Patricia isn't looking," Anna remarked.

They all stood around, waiting idly while Jaheira tended to the business.

"Oh, I do hope we can find a place to rest," Aerie sighed. "I'm just _exhausted._ _"_

She sat down on the step, resting her head on her knees.

"Do not fear," Yoshimo told her. "There are plentiful rooms in this town! Yoshimo can always find a space for us."

"And if there is no room here, we can go and stay with Poppy!" Minsc offered cheerfully. "Minsc cannot wait to see her again!"

 _"_ _Er_ …maybe," Finn hesitated.

"Who's Poppy?" Anna asked him.

"Ah… Here's Jaheira," he said, deferring the question. "Any joy?"

The druid didn't reply as she stepped back outside, holding up three rings of keys to them.

"Oh, thank the gods!" Anna sighed, obviously weary herself.

"Yes, indeed. Although, this is a _proper_ establishment. Minsc, if you could perhaps keep Boo to yourself…?" Jaheira began.

"Do not worry, he shall be on his best behaviour!" Minsc replied, giving the little creature a cuddle. "Boo shall eat _underneath_ the table tonight."

 _"_ _Er_ , yes," Jaheira said. "Thank you."

They went inside, Jaheira ushering them as quickly as she could through the common room and up the stairs. Two of the rooms adjoined one another, while the third was across the hall.

"Reckon Anna and me will take this one," Finn said, gesturing to the lonely room.

"If you wish," the druid replied, giving him a wry look. "Here is your key."

She handed him one of the keys and gave another to Yoshimo. The third she kept to let Aerie and herself into their room.

Finn undid the lock and they stepped inside. There was a small, tidy chamber, with two narrow beds set against opposite walls.

"Oh," he remarked.

"Oh, dear," Anna said, chuckling a little. "Well, don't worry. They aren't far apart."

"I could just about reach, I reckon," Finn said, giving her a naughty wink.

"You would think so," she said, giving him a kiss. "But tonight, I really just want food, and sleep. I can't remember ever being so tired."

"Me too," Finn sighed.

He drew her tight in his arms, giving her a squeeze. They ordered some food, but Anna said she was going to bed before she'd even finished. Finn didn't blame her. They undressed and each retreated to their separate bed. Finn blew out the candle, and soon fell sound asleep.

...

It was not Anna he dreamed of that night, but another woman. An elven woman, beautiful and pale, with long hair the colour of midnight. He went to visit her at her house. Such a strange house…not the house of an elf. Was she a friend? He didn't know where it was. He couldn't even remember her name. Then somehow he heard Xan's voice, saying the note had been written by an elf.

Well of course it was; she was there, and she was an elf.

Finn awoke, and his eyes blinked open. His mind felt heavy with sleep, stilled by his dream. He lay in bed, looking out at the darkness as he listened to the faint sound of Anna breathing. _Was_ it a dream? Or was that elf woman real? He didn't know. It was all broken, like shards of smashed pot on the floor.

But he heard another voice outside in the hall. The voice from his dream, but definitely real. He could hear Jaheira, too. Finn slid out of bed and drew his trousers on, then quietly opened the door.

Xan _was_ there. He stood in the hall, conferring hastily and quietly with a worried-looking Jaheira. They both turned at the sound of the door opening, and Finn stepped out into the hall.

"Something up?" he asked groggily.

"Only my room at the inn," Xan growled. "It has been ransacked!"

"You were robbed?" Finn said, surprised. "Just now?"

"No, of course not," the elf replied. "In my absence. It was turned over entirely."

His face was flushed and his eyes looked like a storm at sea. Finn didn't know what to think.

"Hard luck. Did they get away with much?"

"It was nothing to do with bad luck, not this time," he breathed. "And they took nothing of value. But the place was turned upside down; drawers broken, mattress ripped, books torn to shreds… The landlord is beside himself. I chanced to come here, for I no longer feel that inn is safe."

"It shall be safe enough here, Xan," Jaheira spoke up.

"I do not know. They could have easily followed me…"

"Who?" Finn asked.

"Not now," Xan hissed. "Not here. But I suppose I have little choice. Very well, then."

Finn watched, surprised, as Jaheira ushered the elf into her room. He noticed for the first time that Xan had a wooden chest under his arm. Jaheira gave Finn a tight-lipped sort of look and followed Xan inside. Whatever was going on, he was obviously not included. Finn groaned and went back to bed.

...

In spite of the interruption he woke up early. Or maybe because of it. He didn't sleep easily after that, half-imagining that invisible thieves were roaming the halls, looking for some unknown thing. But when he woke the inn was quiet.

Anna was still asleep, but Finn couldn't rest again. He lay staring at the ceiling until she finally stirred. Her face peered across the gap at him, smiling.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning," he replied, smiling back.

She gestured to him, and he gladly hopped over into her bed. They snuggled under the blankets together, wedged close in the narrow bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Anna asked.

"Well enough," Finn replied.

He didn't feel like relating last night's excitement just then. Anna's hand slid down his neck, her fingers playing in the hair on his chest. That touch was all the trigger he needed.

She moaned as his lips met hers. He kissed her deep, his hands sliding up under her shift to caress her sleep-warmed body. Together they drew the garment up over her head, that their bare skins could be next to each other again.

They weren't long together, tired as they both were, but it was deep, and urgent. Finn groaned loud in his release, not caring who might hear.

But he was spent now. Finn rolled over onto the bed, body shaking, his breathing ragged. Anna lay gasping as well, but her imploring touch told that she wasn't finished with him just yet. Finn laid kisses down her sweating body, doing what he could to see to her own release.

...

"Oh, I can't get up," Anna laughed a little.

She whispered softly into his neck, tickling his beard with her kisses. They lay close in the narrow bed, arms and legs sandwiched together. It was a very soft and comfortable feeling.

"Why get up?" he said, lazily. "There's nowhere to go."

 _"_ _Mm,_ _"_ she said as her kisses continued. With interest Finn thought she might be up for another round. But Anna only sighed.

"I suppose we must do _something,_ _"_ she said. "Even if it's only eating breakfast."

"You talk like that's not enough," he laughed.

Anna chuckled, and they embraced. Finn felt that warmth flowing down through him again.

"I love you," he said.

She smiled at him, and he caressed her cheek.

Finn rang for the porter, ordering a bath that they both quite badly needed by then. They washed and dressed, still managing in the meantime to move into embraces that made Finn wish that they were locked permanently in the room. But he could hear Jaheira's voice in the hall, and that went a considerable way in putting him off his excitement.

He hadn't forgotten about last night's commotion. Who would bother to rob Xan? Though he was a mage, and an elf; possibly someone thought he would be rich pickings. But he said they took nothing… It was all strange.

Finn and Anna went down to breakfast, finding Jaheira and Aerie at a table. Minsc and Yoshimo were apparently having their usual late start.

"Morning," Finn said, sliding up to the table. "Xan still here?"

"Good morning," Jaheira replied. "He is not, he went out on business this morning."

"Xan stayed here?" Anna asked. "Don't tell me he was locked out of his inn."

"There was a little hubbub going on here last night," Finn told her, taking a welcome sip of ale. "What was that all about?"

"Perhaps that is a discussion for another time," Jaheira remarked, glancing up at the barmaid.

Well, of course it was, thought Finn. No time like tomorrow.

"That was really quite a trick Xan did," Aerie offered. "I've seen Uncle Quayle do that…"

 _"_ _Hsst,_ _"_ Jaheira whistled sharply. "Enough now."

Aerie's face turned sour but she dutifully saw to her breakfast. Anna looked at Finn but he shrugged. He was certainly none the wiser.

Minsc and Yoshimo were up and around before long. Minsc for his part seemed most enthusiastic at heading off to see his girl.

"Oh, Boo has missed sweet Poppy, has he not?" the man claimed, speaking to the rather indifferent-looking hamster. "What tales of adventure have we to tell! Poppy will be very impressed!"

"No doubt, my friend," Yoshimo spoke. "And I think one of her friends might pause to hear a tale from me. What was her name? The blonde one. Daffodil? Marigold?"

He laughed, but it seemed he was the only one at the table who appreciated his joke. Anna gave him a rather quizzical look, but then spoke to Finn.

"I think we should see if the caravan company has our gear. Will you come?"

"Of course," Finn replied.

He had nowhere else to go, but Minsc's declaration had him a little worried. Madame Lavinda's was just a little too close to the Coronet for his liking. Lehtinan would surely be looking for him, and you couldn't hide Minsc anywhere. That sleazy bastard's eyes and ears would be all over the slums.

But trying to keep the ranger away from there was as pointless as trying to stop the sun from rising. As soon as he could manage it, Finn pulled Yoshimo aside.

"You going with Minsc?" he asked him.

"I suppose I am," Yoshimo replied. "I could use a little _relaxation_ after our adventures. There are prettier girls than Lavinda's, but I admit they are quite cheap. Perhaps I may hire two!"

He gave Finn a laugh, but he wasn't much interested in the economics of it.

"You might change your mind, though," Finn said. He paused as one of the chamber maids walked past them in the hall, smiling at the two men.

"And why is that, my friend?"

"Just…stay out of the Coronet, all right?" he said.

He didn't know what to say. Too many questions. Yoshimo's eyebrow raised.

"That is an order I would gladly obey. But I am thinking you have a particular reason for saying so?"

"I…owe someone money, all right?" Finn said, looking at the floor. "Gambling debts. I'll sort it out, but… Probably best if my mates don't show their faces there, you understand?"

"Ah… Judging by your nervousness, I would think you were worried the jasmine lady might come looking for you," Yoshimo laughed. "But do not be concerned. I shall direct Minsc safely back here once the business is done."

He clapped Finn on the shoulder and went into his room, still chuckling. But his eyes had that keen look again. Finn knew he wasn't fooled. But he didn't ask, and he'd been warned. That was good enough for now.

Finn went back downstairs where he found Anna and Aerie waiting. Jaheira had already departed on some mission of her own, though predictably she was thin on the details. He wasn't the only one who kept a secret.

...

None of them were exactly sure where the company offices were, but the landlady was kind enough to point out that most of the larger mercantile companies had offices in a district not far from the houses of government. Again, there seemed to be little separation between business and state in that country. So the trio set off on their way.

It was another pleasant day. The breeze drifted in from the harbour, bringing with it the cries of sea birds and the ringing of ships' bells. They crossed over the wide blue river, heading towards the Government District. So near the sea the river had widened to the point that the bridges needed stone fortifications to span the distance.

The narrow bridge was crowded and Finn took the lead, jostling his way through the assembled throng. Even the river was busy with traffic. Narrow boats and barges, and even sailboats drifted along in the channels. All around them was the noise and bustle of human life, chaotic yet somehow moving with an unspoken regularity.

After a few enquiries they managed to find the offices of the Thousandheads Merchant Company. The great warehouse filled up an entire city block. A massive iron gate let wagons enter into the large courtyard, but Finn and the ladies ducked under a smaller gate for foot traffic.

After assuring the gate guard they weren't common idlers, they were directed to the company holdings office. It was a bewildering place. A large hall, filled with numerous long tables, each with a numbered sign propped on a stand above it. Dozens of people were milling about, and the hall was thick with conversation. They managed to catch the attention of someone who looked like an employee for long enough to be directed to a series of windows along a wall.

They stood rather impatiently in the queue, waiting as the hall whirled around them. At last their turn came. Finn stooped down to address the woman behind the low arched window.

"Hello, we…need to see about some gear," he said, not sure what to say.

"Gear," the woman repeated. "Do you have the caravan number?"

"Um, no," he replied.

The woman sighed, and spoke again in a monotone voice.

"You should have been given a caravan number when your goods were allocated. Did you not retain this paper?"

"Look, we weren't shipping anything, all right?" Finn said. "We were passengers. Our caravan was hit by bandits just outside of Athkatla. Don't you know anything about this?"

Up to that point the woman had all the facial expression of a zombie, but her dead eyes suddenly woke up.

"Oh…163. Yes, of course. Wait a moment, I will see…"

The woman darted off in back. Finn leaned on the narrow windowsill, feeling himself growing rather hot in the crowded space. But after what seemed like a long time the woman returned.

"Go to table fourteen. A representative will meet you there."

"Cheers," Finn told her.

They managed to find table fourteen. After another wait a crisp-looking man appeared from somewhere and spoke to them.

"Hello, yes… You are here about caravan number 163, are you not?"

"I reckon we must be," Finn replied.

"Dreadful business, that," the man said, shaking his head. "But in the very least, little merchandise went missing. That is something to be thankful for."

"Yeah, I reckon those drivers were thinking just that," Finn muttered.

"Yes, well… If you will follow me?"

The man led them down a busy corridor, out into another large room. This one, however, was stacked almost to the ceiling with various crates, trunks, and barrels. Their guide rang a bell, and a young man with a handcart appeared like lightning. The man gave him some sort of paper, and the young man disappeared swiftly as he'd arrived.

In short order he returned with a pair of familiar bags on his cart. Aerie virtually gasped in delight when she saw her bag.

"Oh, it's here! Oh, thank Baervan!"

"Yes, such a relief!" Anna said. "I didn't really think we'd get these back."

"Of course all property was returned to the company," their guide told her. "Now if you'd sign?"

The man held out what looked like a contract in front of Finn.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Standard release form," the man said. "Stating the goods were collected, and of course sparing the company any _liability_ _…"_

Finn gave the man a look, but he hurriedly scrawled his name on the papers. The man gave Finn one and kept the other for himself. The man directed them out the back way, and soon breathed the welcome air of the street.

...

"Damn," Finn said. "Imagine spending all your days in that place? I'd sooner be down a mine."

"It is rather…hectic…" Anna said.

She'd set her pack on the pavement and was rooting around in it as best she could. But the further she dug, the more her face fell. She tore out all her clothes and things, tossing them without care onto the cobblestones. Finn thought she was going to climb in the bag herself, but at last she cried out.

"It's not here!" Anna wailed. "It's…it's gone!"

She rooted through her spare socks and shook out her dresses, as if there might be something she missed. A passer-by gave her a strange look but she paid him no heed at all.

"It's missing?" Finn said. "You mean your…"

 _"_ _Spell book,_ _"_ she hissed under her breath. She looked almost in tears.

"You're sure it was in the bag?" Finn said.

"Yes, of course!" Anna exclaimed. "I'm going back inside. Someone must have it! They took it out, they must have done!"

She rose up, but Finn put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, now… I'm not sure that's a good idea. You know what they're like here… Is bursting in there and demanding a magic book really a good idea? Have you got a license?"

"A license for what? Demanding my own property?" Anna cried out. "They've stolen it, they must have!"

"Maybe…maybe Finn is right," Aerie spoke hesitantly. "If it's magic, someone from the wizards might have confiscated it. Quayle told me one time, how a cousin of his came to visit from Lantan…"

"And _what_ happened, Aerie?" Anna snapped at the girl.

Aerie looked startled, but she stammered on with her story.

"Well, she… Brought some magic goods to barter with. She was a magic smith, you see. Enchanted trinkets, nothing dangerous. But, the wizards caught her, somehow, and…they seized her goods. Quayle didn't know what happened to her after that. She didn't go home. She was gone."

She looked down at the paving stones. Anna drew in a sharp, shaking breath.

"What mad place is this?" she muttered.

"I don't know, but… I've already lost my sister. I'd rather not lose my wife, as well. Can we just go back to the inn? It doesn't matter," Finn said.

Anna still looked like she might crack in two. Somehow though she stooped down and thrust her clothes and things back into her bag. She shouldered the heavy bag, still staring off into the air with a harsh expression.

"Have you got everything, at least?" Finn said, turning to Aerie.

"Yes," she said, smiling a little. "Quayle is still in here. That's what's important."

"Quayle?" Anna said, distractedly. "Your uncle? But, how…"

Aerie pulled out the little urn, and held it up with a smile. Anna didn't ask any more questions. She shuddered slightly and began walking quickly back to the inn.

...

 _Amin n'rangwa...I don't understand these humans. Wind blows from their mouths.  
_ _Lle n'sinta...Don't you know?  
_ _Sut lle n'rangwa...How can you not know? Where are you from?_


	16. Incubation

All the way back Anna couldn't stop thinking about her spell book. Gone… How could it be _gone?_ She'd had that book since she was but a maid. Her father gifted it to her, a present for when she finally completed her apprenticeship. And what a beautiful gift it was… Red-brown Calim leather, soft as butter, riveted at the bindings in gold. Hundreds of creamy blank pages, waiting to be filled. And filled they were, with all the knowledge and lore she'd accumulated in the subsequent years. It was a treasure, it was a part of her.

Even through all the madness on the Sword Coast she'd managed to keep hold of it. Losing it… It was impossible. Like ripping a child from her arms. And more than that… Without it, Anna could not truly call herself a mage. It would take her years to build up that trove of spells again. And until then, she was little more than a herbalist with magical knowledge.

Grimly she tried to console herself; it mattered little as long as they were in that obscene country. How could the Amnish bar magic? It was ridiculous. It was like prohibiting breathing. The Weave was all around, and even if people didn't practice magic themselves, they were still touched by its effects.

And if it weren't for the damned Cowled Wizards, Anna could cast a divination spell to try and find the book's location. Whatever Aerie said, she doubted the wizards themselves had run off with it. Perhaps someone at the warehouse found it and recognised its value. Her book was warded of course, protected by magic from unwanted intrusion, but in the right hands it could still be worth a considerable amount of coin. But there was nothing she could do. Her hands were tied.

"Don't be too sour, eh?" Finn said to her. "It's only a book, after all. Maybe it'll turn up."

Anna shot him a look that would leave little doubt as to the foolishness of his comment. Finn cleared his throat and looked away.

"Well, we'll go back to the inn, I guess," he muttered.

...

It was a long walk. By the time they reached the Promenade Anna felt unpleasantly hot and sweaty. The sun-heated cobblestones turned her shoes into ovens, baking her feet like loaves of bread. Her bag's straps bit mercilessly into her shoulders but she didn't want to ask Finn to carry it. He was already carrying Aerie's large sack.

"Lunch, I think," Anna breathed, sweeping at last in to the common room of the Seven Vales.

"Yes, lunch would be nice," Aerie replied. "I'm ever so hot!"

She looked like a wilted flower, mopping her brow with a kerchief.

 _"_ _Phaw._ I need an ale," Finn agreed, sliding Aerie's sack down over his shoulder and onto the floor.

"Perhaps you could order us something?" Anna said. "I'll just run my bag upstairs."

"Oh, would you mind taking mine up, as well?" Aerie said. "I don't think I could even make it up the steps right now!"

She plopped herself down into a chair and began fanning her face with a hand. Anna gave her a rather grim look, but Finn spoke.

"I'll take them both up. You can order us something to drink," he said.

"No, no, I'll do it," Anna replied. "I want to wash up, anyway."

Finn looked at her in surprise as she brushed past him, lugging both the heavy bags up the steps.

Anna's face grew all the hotter as she struggled up the stairs. So Aerie couldn't summon the energy to walk the last few feet to her chamber? That was just too _precious_. Anna had a suspicion the real reason was less the girl's exhaustion, and more of a desire to spend a few moments alone with Finn.

With an effort though she forced down the jealous thoughts. They were all hot and tired. Aerie was just a little annoyingly over-keen at times, but the girl seemed an innocent, hardly inclined to try and steal a married man.

And what about Finn? Anna frowned, her sweaty hands fumbling with the lock on the door. By his own admission, he'd all but forgotten he even had a wife. He'd been alone in Athkatla for months. Finn had obviously been keeping something to himself since she arrived. But a mistress? That was a foolish thought, too. Finn could hardly be accused of _neglect_ since their reunion. It was just her own frustrations bubbling over.

She splashed some welcome water onto her face, and drew a comb over the stray hairs that had worked themselves loose from her braids. Aerie's bag could wait in their chamber for now. Anna tried to ignore the fact that the bag contained the remains of her uncle; she did not need any more grimness in her life just then.

As she left the room though she was rather surprised to see Xan appearing from Jaheira's chamber. He regarded her with that familiar frown.

"Hello…" she began.

"Jaheira is not here, if you are wondering," he replied.

"So what are you doing in there?" she asked.

"And what is it that you think?" Xan said, a bit sharply.

"Well… I thought perhaps you might be having a little _fling,_ _"_ she quipped.

Anna knew well enough that she shouldn't have said that. Something about her heat-addled temper just forced her head into the lion's mouth. Predictably Xan looked like he might burst, but rather more surprisingly he seized her by the wrist and dragged her into the chamber.

"Come with me," he said.

 _"_ _Hey!_ _"_ Anna exclaimed. "It was only a joke. What are you _doing?_ _"_

In truth she was a little alarmed. Xan let go of her wrist and bolted the door behind them.

"A _joke_. You seem more like him all the time," Xan muttered. "But since you are here… I did wish to show you something, privately."

Anna held her breath, growing increasingly nervous of what it might be. But strangely Xan pointed to an empty corner of the room.

"Watch now. Pay attention."

Anna did watch, still holding her breath as he began to speak words of magic. He waved his hand in a small circle, and she watched in wonder as a field of glowing light appeared. It stood shimmering in the air like a suspended waterfall. Xan reached inside, and drew out a wooden chest.

"Do you think you could cast that yourself?" he asked her.

"I…don't know," Anna hesitated. "Elvish magic… It's different."

"You could manage this. It is simple enough. I will teach you," Xan said.

"But, why? What is it?" she asked him.

She nodded at the chest he'd set on the bed. It was delicately carved with images of birds and animals, graced by that skill only elven woodworkers possessed. But bound into the flowing patterns she could see magical sigils. Xan sighed and ran his hand over the chest, but he didn't open it.

"Important things," he replied. "Things that must stay hidden. Someone searched my room when I was dragging myself through the woods looking for you. But they had not the skill or the imagination to find _this_ , which is what I assume they were looking for. Jaheira has kindly allowed me to conceal this here. But if something were to…happen…it is important that someone else be able to release the chest from its hiding place. Neither Jaheira nor Aerie has skill in arcane magic, so that then falls to _you._ _"_

"I…see," Anna said.

She rubbed her arms slowly, still trying to make sense of it.

"But, how is it… Why should you want me to cast a spell?" she continued. "You were petrified of the Cowled Wizards before. Even to the point of _disrupting_ my magic?"

She had not forgotten _that_ little point. Xan sighed loudly and turned from the bed.

"I am sorry for that, though I cannot ask your forgiveness. I did what I thought was necessary. But this…is different. You do not need to cast the spell today…I should hope. If you'll permit me, I will teach you."

He stepped towards her, but Anna stepped back in alarm.

"What are you doing?" she said sharply.

"I have no time to teach you in the ordinary way," Xan said. "And there is still a chance you might make a mistake. Elvish magic, as you say, is unfamiliar to you. But this way the knowledge will be set into your mind."

"Xan, I don't want you inside my head!" she said.

She hadn't forgotten the mind-games the elf had played on her before. She wasn't about to let him do it again, whatever the reason. Xan's eyes narrowed.

"Anna, I am not doing this to amuse myself," he assured her. "And I would not consider it at all, were it not necessary."

"So much to you is _necessary,_ _"_ she shot back. "First you disrupt my spell casting, then you want to impress a spell into my head? You are too free with your abilities, enchanter. What shall be next?"

She glared at him and Xan drew in a long, shaking breath.

"I am not… This is important. I cannot even say how important. Shall I beg your forgiveness for things that have happened before? I shall force you to do nothing, of course, but I… _Please._ _"_

Anna didn't know what to think. She had no idea what was in Xan's precious box. She only wanted to go back downstairs. But in spite of everything she didn't really know how to refuse.

"Alright, then…" she sighed. "Just…do it."

"Thank you," Xan said, letting out his own sigh of relief. "This will not hurt. Just let me…"

Anna shut her eyes as she felt Xan's hands on her temples. Suddenly, as if in a dream she saw herself standing alone in that room. She gestured and spoke an incantation into the air. She didn't know their meaning, but the words and motions felt as natural to her as if she'd performed them every day of her life. That small, glowing portal appeared, and the vision suddenly faded. Anna blinked her eyes open, staring at Xan.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"I…think so," she said, drawing in breath. She felt a bit wobbly, as if she'd sat up too quickly, but otherwise she was fine.

"Good. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate this," the elf said. "But I must beg you to tell no one about it. Not even Finn."

"But I still don't…" Anna said, rubbing her eyes.

"It is a box of important papers, there is little else to know," Xan said quickly. "And should you ever find yourself in need…I beg you not to try and open the box. It is strongly protected. Only a fellow Greycloak would have the skill to disarm the wards."

"So you charge me with a box I can't open," Anna groaned. "Wonderful. But if there are no other mysteries today…I really could use my lunch."

"Yes, I am certain," he said. "You'll forgive me, but I cannot join you. I have some work I need to attend."

He turned to secure the box in its magical safe once more. Anna frowned, rubbing her temples.

"Oh, no… You won't escape _that_ easily. You owe me something for all this."

Xan looked confused.

"You wish me to pay for your meal?" he asked.

"No, you silly man. But there is an unaccompanied lady downstairs in sore need of a gentleman companion. And I think Aerie is due a little politeness from you!"

Anna felt her humour rising again at the sight of Xan's face. Now it was her turn to take him by the arm, and she dragged the reluctant elf from the room.

...

Anna found Finn and Aerie sitting at a corner table. Finn looked up, but his smile faded seeing who she brought with her.

"Ay up, Xan," Finn said. "Don't tell me you're actually going to sit down with us? Miracles never cease."

"Yes, quite," the elf muttered. "For a while, at least."

Anna though smiled in satisfaction, watching the uncomfortable-looking elf take his place at the table. She was happy enough to get a little of her own back.

"I'll wave down the barmaid when she comes round," Finn said. "We ordered lunch for three, but we can get more."

"Do not trouble yourself on my account," Xan told him. "I am not hungry."

Finn looked like he might say something, but he shrugged his shoulders and took a drink of ale. For her part Aerie looked a bit flustered.

"Well, it's nice of you…to join us," she said.

 _"_ _Saesamin,_ _"_ Xan replied automatically, though his response set Aerie's lips firmly together.

"So you find out anything more about your troubles?" Finn asked him.

"No, and I do not expect to," Xan sighed. "It is bad enough that I felt obliged to pay the landlord for the damage… I gather he thinks that elves are of suspect morality, and I did not wish to play into his hands."

"Well, you _did_ get yourself robbed," Finn remarked.

"Not _robbed,_ for whatever it was worth. And as though it should be my fault if I did?" Xan hissed.

"But they were looking for something of yours, weren't they?" Finn said.

Anna coughed a little, glad to interrupt the line of conversation.

"I can see the barmaid coming. Xan, did you want a drink?"

"Wine," the elf replied, waving his hand dismissively.

The table fell silent. Finn made great strides into his ale, while Aerie sipped on what smelled suspiciously like ginger beer. Anna took a swallow of her own wine, now beginning to regret her impish act in dragging Xan down for a social call.

"So, Aerie… Will you try and catch up to the circus again?" she asked, reaching for something to say.

"I… I suppose so," the girl said, still looking at her mug. "There isn't much else I can do. Belinda must be worried sick about me by now!"

"Can you write to them?" Finn asked.

"I suppose I could. Though I don't even know for certain they are in Crimmor."

"How is it that you came to be with a human circus?" Xan asked, finally speaking. "Were your parents performers?"

The indignity of the situation was implied. But even so Aerie sounded oddly evasive.

"No, they… Well, Quayle raised me, really. He was always there. He didn't run the circus back then, of course, but…"

"You were an orphan, then," Anna spoke.

Aerie shrugged her thin shoulders.

"Perhaps. I don't know. It's…been a long time. I…don't like to think about it."

"I'm an orphan too, Aerie," Finn said. "At least, I think I am. Don't worry about it."

Aerie looked at him, her face lit up in wonder from his revelation.

"Are you… Are you truly? Then I suppose you…know what it feels like, to be alone."

She pursed her lips, and those wide blue eyes suddenly became rather wistful.

"My parents are dead, too," Anna said, a little harshly.

"As are mine," Xan groaned. "An unfortunate consequence of living…quite often people tend to _die._ _"_

"Fook me," Finn muttered. "Can we talk about something else now? We start counting up the bodies, it might put me off my lunch."

Anna sighed into her hands.

"So…are you from Amn, Aerie?" she asked instead. She was beginning to feel like a hostess at a terribly awkward dinner party.

"No… I don't think so. I'm not sure," the girl replied, still evasive.

"You must have been pretty young when you were separated from your folks, if you don't know," Finn said.

"Yes. Yes, I was."

"And you have no elven kin at all?" Xan asked her.

Aerie didn't reply, and just shook her head. Just then the maid arrived, bearing a great tray filled with food. There was a tureen of some vegetable soup, and a large platter of tender white fish. A lidded clay dish kept that strange, flat Amnish bread warm. The ubiquitous dish of rice was there too, this time filled with mussels, prawns and other types of seafood.

"Quite a shore dinner," Anna said, eyeing the small tentacles in the rice somewhat suspiciously.

"Squid," Aerie replied, following her eyes. "Don't you like it?"

"Well…"

"Only humans would eat a creature that drags ships to the depths," Xan said under his breath.

"They served shark last night," Finn said in between mouthfuls of pottage. "Think I saw a toe in there!"

Aerie stared at him, her fork paused in mid-air.

"You…you did?" she squeaked.

Finn just looked at her strangely.

"No…it was a joke."

"Oh."

"Finn does rather like his jokes," Xan said. "You may eventually learn to ignore them."

There was an odd sort of triumph in his voice. Perhaps he was getting some of his own back, too.

"I don't think I'd joke about sharks eating people," Aerie exclaimed. "Uncle Quayle told me one time, when he was on a boat to Lantan…"

"Don't tell me… Did the shark-men rise up from the sea, and drag everyone down to their underwater city?" Finn asked, leaning in to her.

He spoke confidentially, smirking at Xan.

"Oh, no!" Aerie replied, horrified.

"Now, that _certainly_ is not a suitable subject for a joke," Xan said, frowning at him. "But did you ever try to find your people, Aerie?"

"No… They were too far away," she said.

"Perhaps Xan might help," Anna remarked. "He would know of many elven settlements, I'm sure."

"Not this one," Aerie said quickly. "No one knows about it. It was just…a dream."

Her voice took on a rather odd tone. Xan likewise looked at the girl rather strangely, but he sighed.

"Yes, of course I would help, if I am able. If perhaps you wish to speak with me privately…"

"No," Aerie said quickly. "No, there's no need. I'm…I'm done with my lunch. I'm tired. I'm going up to my room to rest."

They all looked at the girl in surprise as she rose up and fled the table.

"Bit touchy, isn't she?" Finn said.

"And if I am right, she may have cause to be," Xan sighed.

He stared at the table thoughtfully, his brow furrowed.

"Why, what do you think?" Anna asked.

"Elves are not in the habit of abandoning their children at the roadside," he said, letting out a breath. "If she was separated from her kin at such a young age that she cannot even remember them… I think there is not a happy story there."

Anna frowned as well, thinking of Aerie's almost hysterical reaction to the slavers. Perhaps there was more to it than met the eye.

"But what's that about a secret place?" Finn remarked. "Someplace no one knows about?"

"There are many elven settlements which are kept hidden from prying eyes," Xan said, rather quietly. "A necessity in a hostile world. But… I shall say no more. I should see to my work now. Unless you have any objections?"

Xan gave Anna a look and she started, momentarily forgetting that she'd dragged him down there in the first place.

"No, of course not," she said.

Xan took one more swallow of wine and rose up from the table. He bowed slightly before retreating back up the stairs.

"Oh, darn… They're gone," Finn said, stretching lazily.

He looked at Anna with a grin, and she found herself smiling back.

"Are you finished as well?" she asked him.

"Aye. Why… You have something in mind?"

"Why, yes…" Anna said wryly. "I need something to take my mind off all this."

"Aye?" Finn said, sliding his chair closer to her.

"The markets," she said, laughing at him. "Come on, let's go!"

...

Finn didn't seem too disappointed, for all that. It was pleasant just spending time alone together. They wandered the market stalls and shops, not looking for anything in particular. It was a remarkable place, the Promenade. Once she got past the insanity of it there was much to see.

Anna admired the hammered brass plates and lanterns that glistened like gold as they dangled enticingly from the merchant's stalls. _Finest goods from Calimshan, Turmish, Maztica,_ the hawkers called. A pleasant young woman sold artistic-looking pots that were clearly elvish in make. There were even some odd-looking wares the seller suspiciously claimed as ancient dwarven artefacts. The entire world in one arcade.

Now that she was reunited with her coin Anna wasn't adverse to spending some of it, but she needed to be careful. There was no telling how long she might be in Amn. They glided through the spice markets, gaping at the mountains of colourful spices from far-off places. More spices than she even knew the name of. Perhaps, if they ever did leave, she would take some back home with her.

"Now where to?" Finn asked.

"Back to the inn?" Anna said.

She held a small paper parcel delicately in her hands. She couldn't resist buying one of those pretty elvish pots. It was only a posy vase; the larger pieces cost more than she cared to part with. In shape it resembled a swan, with a long, elegant neck. The glaze shifted remarkably between azure blue, pink, and white, depending on how one looked at it. It would look lovely sitting on her windowsill in Beregost with a few blossoms in it.

"Works for me," Finn said, giving her a wink.

"Do you ever think of anything else?" Anna said, sighing at him.

"No?"

 _"_ _Good._ _"_

Finn laughed and squeezed her tight. Arm in arm they set off towards the inn, but they were shortly interrupted by the sound of a booming voice calling their names.

 _"_ _Finn! Anna! See, Boo, we found them!_ _"_

"Hey, Minsc," Finn said, greeting the man with a little sigh. "How's Poppy getting on?"

"Very good, yes! Very good!" the big man laughed. "Very good, indeed!"

He bounded over with Yoshimo close at his heels. Yoshimo laughed as well.

"Come now, my friend, I am certain they need no details! And how are you this fine afternoon? Did you find your bags?"

"Yes," Anna said, but it was her turn to sigh.

"You do not seem very happy about it," Yoshimo remarked. "I hope nothing was missing? These clerks have a reputation for sticky fingers."

"No," she said quickly. "I'm just tired."

Somehow she didn't feel like sharing her loss with the man. Yoshimo merely smiled at her.

"I hope you are not too tired for a drink? The heat of the afternoon does put a thirst into a man…and a lady. There is a tavern near here, while not much to look at, does have a remarkable selection of drink available. Will you join us?"

Finn glanced at Anna, and she shrugged.

"Well…all right," he said. "But first round is on you, mate!"

Yoshimo laughed and slapped Finn on the back. Minsc though expressed his doubts.

"Will they have good Rashemi whiskey? Boo does not care for these watered-down ales. A drink for little children, he says!"

"Do not worry, my friend…there is drink enough to put hair onto your head!" Yoshimo laughed again, nodding at the man's bald and tattooed scalp. "You'll have a head full of long, flowing curls by the end of the night!"

"I hope they aren't going to get too carried away?" Anna said quietly to Finn, as they followed along behind the boisterous pair.

"Ah, they'll be all right," Finn assured her. "And if Minsc gets to be too much of a headache, we can always duck out!"

He squeezed her and Anna tried to smile. She wasn't really in the mood for hitting the taverns, but so be it. One drink wouldn't hurt.

...

Yoshimo led them to a small, dark tavern situated on a back street some distance from the Promenade. Anna felt a bit nervous stepping inside, but the clientele mostly seemed to be respectable. She sat down with Minsc and Finn while Yoshimo went to order the drinks. In short order he returned, nimbly balancing a tray on one hand.

"You a barmaid once?" Finn joked.

"Can you not tell by my graceful gait?" the man quipped back.

He set a tall clay goblet in front of Anna. The drink was cool to the touch.

"An Amnish specialty," he told her.

Cautiously Anna took a sip. It was a chilled punch, tasting of sweet wine and fruit.

"That's lovely," she admitted.

"Just the drink for you, then," Yoshimo replied, winking at her.

Anna smiled a little and leaned back against the bench. The high wooden back was rather stiff and uncomfortable, and she wiggled her shoulders.

The conversation flowed around her, but Anna had little to say. Her drink was pleasantly cool in the hot room and she finished it rather quickly. The first round disappeared in short order, but more drinks were soon on the table.

"You like that, love?" Finn said, filling his own turn to play barmaid. "Here, I got you a pitcher."

"I'm not sure I could finish that…" Anna replied, looking at the jug he set on the table. But it was very good. She sighed and poured herself a second goblet.

By the time she reached the bottom of the cup she was feeling rather vague. That stuff was stronger than she gave it credit for. She leaned up against Finn's shoulder as he chatted animatedly with the others. _Swords, armour_ _…_ Men did talk about some rubbish, she thought idly.

"You aren't falling asleep on me, are you?" Finn laughed, looking down at her.

"No," Anna sighed. She reached out and poured herself a third cup.

By the time she finished that one her head was in Finn's lap. She curled herself up on the narrow bench, head down below the table. Her position earned some laughter but Anna grimly ignored it. Her head was swimming now and she wished that Finn would offer to leave. But he seemed to all but forget she was even there, too absorbed in some unlikely yarn Yoshimo was spinning.

She felt herself dozing, lulled by the warm air and murmuring buzz of conversation. But Finn's voice changed tone and her eyes opened again.

 _"_ _Where?_ _"_ he said low.

 _"_ _He has just left. The fellow in the green jerkin. He came in, saw you, and left in a rush._ _"_

With a groan Anna clawed her way back above the table. That pleasant buzz was gone, and now she just felt dizzy. She was startled to see the air outside the open door was dark. How long had they been there?

"What's going on?" she asked, looking around.

"Nothing, love," Finn said, though his eyes were still on the door. "You ready to go?"

"Yes," Anna yawned.

More than ready, but she still wondered. Yoshimo stood up. His face was lacking its usual grin.

"We go then. Be wary. I hope it was nothing, but one never knows what might await in the dark."

"There is nothing to fear with Minsc… Boo… Brave swords!" the ranger slurred.

Anna jumped back as he practically shoved the table over in his haste to rise. The empty mugs clattered but didn't fall over. By the sounds of things, she wasn't the only one to get tipsy. She struggled to her own feet and followed Finn as he quickly left the tavern.

...

Anna still didn't know what the trouble was, but she didn't ask. Finn clasped her arm, practically dragging her towards the Promenade. The streets were quiet in the evening air and the lamp-light threw strange shadows on the ground. She clutched her small parcel to her chest with her free hand, doing her best to keep up with Finn.

But their progress came to an abrupt halt. Out of the shadows emerged three large men. The lamp light glistened off the arms at their sides. Finn froze in his tracks, a curse on his lips.

"Evening," one of the men said. "You be Finn, I'm thinking? Boss has been looking for you."

Anna's gaze flitted between Finn and the armoured thug. Finn's look of surprise quickly turned ice-cold.

"I'm sure his heart's breaking," he replied. "But if you'll pardon me, I don't really have time for a chat just now."

The man sneered. "Sure about that, are we?"

Anna cried out, suddenly feeling herself jerked from behind as a man emerged from nowhere and seized her in his grip. She dropped her parcel and it went rolling away unheeded. She cringed feeling the cold touch of steel caress her throat.

 _"_ _Fuckers! Let her go!_ _"_ Finn shouted. He drew his sword but held back, wary of the dagger that was at her throat.

"That's the idea, son," the first man continued. "We don't want to hurt this pretty lady. It's lucky for you the boss wants you alive. Or maybe not."

His laughter was an ugly sound. Anna struggled as much as she dared. Her tired mind was whirring. Dare she cast a spell? She couldn't cast a spell. But what else could she do? She felt the edge of the man's dagger painfully on her throat. It was happening all over again.

"You will release Anna now, you mangy cowards!" Minsc bellowed. Tipsy though he was he drew his sword with obvious intent. Yoshimo stayed stock still and tense.

"Boss? I have an idea who that might be," he began. "Now, perhaps we can talk about this?"

"Nothing to talk about," the thug said. "Finn comes with us. The lady can go free. But if one of you heroes decides to do anything stupid, her throat is gonna be carved like a goose. Got that?"

Slowly Finn sheathed his blade. His eyes were staring at the man with hateful fire, but he spoke.

"All right. I'll go. But I want her free first, aye?"

The thug nodded, and the man released Anna from his grip. He threw her forward and she hit the paving stones with a grunt.

"Right now," the thug said. "Put the chains on him. Boss said he might be a handful. But he's quiet as a pussycat, ain't he?"

"What is this? You will not chain Finn like an animal!" Minsc proclaimed, sword still in his hands.

"Just let it go, Minsc," Finn told him. "I've got this one coming."

"Too right," the thug laughed.

Anna watched as he pushed Finn down on to his knees. Swiftly one of the other men locked his wrists behind his back with iron manacles. Finn's jaw was set, his eyes burning, but he said nothing and didn't resist. Anna stared at him, then looked at Yoshimo, desperate for answers.

He gave her a worried look in return, as if unsure what to do himself. Anna called out Finn's name but he didn't reply. She pulled herself up off the ground.

"You can't just take him away!" she cried out.

"No, they will not!" Minsc bellowed.

"You sound as stupid as him," the first thug said, smacking Finn across the head with an armoured glove. "All right…finish them off."

...

That quiet street suddenly became a battleground. Finn swore and struggled to reach his feet, but he was dropped down by a swift kick in the stomach.

Minsc needed no encouragement. A terrifying cry left his lips and he swung hard at the thug who challenged him. The man aimed for his gut but Minsc managed to parry the blow. Drunk or not, he wasn't going down easily. With his off hand the ranger levelled a mighty punch square between the man's eyes.

The man stumbled and Minsc kicked his feet out from underneath him. He hit the street hard and only just managed to roll away Minsc's mad strike. Not such an easy opponent himself, either.

Yoshimo drew that long, narrow blade and struck like a razor. He challenged the leader, striking at him with a foreign cry. It did little to cut through the thug's armour, but Yoshimo's speed was enough to make him step back for his life. Yoshimo whirled, his blade cutting through the air with a whip-like sound. The thug was on the wrong foot and was forced on the defensive.

Anna had no weapons, but the thugs hadn't forgotten about her. The man with the dagger hammered into her, knocking her off her feet and dragging her down onto the cobblestones. Anna could only see that dagger as it raised, aiming for her chest. There was no time for a spell, even. She raised her left hand and pushed out hard, throwing his strike wide and causing the man to stab the street instead.

If she were calmer she might have thanked Jaheira and Khalid for those long, painful and embarrassing lessons, teaching her how to defend herself. But this was no mock battle in camp, and she couldn't pause to think. The man swore but he recovered quickly. Finn was still on the ground, felled by a harsh blow from the hilt of the leader's sword. Minsc and Yoshimo had their hands full with their own opponents. She had to save herself.

With all the strength she could muster she punched the man, but in her mad struggles she missed his face and ended up striking him in the throat. All the better though. He gasped and coughed, struggling to breathe. Anna took her advantage to roll out from underneath him.

The thug recovered all too quickly. He was angry now, a look of death in his eyes. Anna stepped back from him, an arm held out instinctively for the spells she knew she couldn't cast. Did it matter? Would the wizards notice? One spell, surely, in a city this size…but still she hesitated. The man sheathed his dagger, and drew his sword. Anna began to think she had little choice but to find out.

The thug swung for her, and Anna only just managed to duck out of the way. She cried out in desperation, pleading to the night. Where were the guards? But then, a hooded figure appeared. From the darkness of a side street the figure sped in silence towards her opponent, and with a dizzying speed seized him by the neck.

The figure was slight of frame; a woman. She was more than a foot shorter than the man, but she twisted the big fellow's neck easily as if it had been made of rubber. Rubber though it was not. Anna cringed in surprise as she heard his neck snap under those delicate hands.

But the woman didn't stop there. She dashed towards the man Yoshimo faced, a feral growl on her lips. She drew two daggers that were on her belt, and with the grace of a dancer she buried the steel into whatever vulnerable spot she could find.

Anna could only stare, too surprised to move. With remarkably little effort she targeted the remaining thug. The man swore, angry and startled himself, but he stood as little chance as the other men. She leaped into the air, pushing aside his blade with her boot as her daggers plunged into his neck. The man fell to the stones like a tree and she rode him down onto the ground.

But she paid no attention at all to Anna, Minsc or Yoshimo. Finn was on his feet now, still bound, and he stared at the woman with the same degree of shock as all the others. The woman said something to Finn that Anna couldn't hear. Then she melted back into the darkness, silently as she'd arrived.

"Who was this, Boo, who takes away from us the glory of the fight?" Minsc said, wiping the blood from his head with an arm.

"I do not know, but she is welcome to it," Yoshimo replied.

He sheathed his blade, breathing heavily as his eyes searched for the woman. A scowl crossed over his face, but he turned to Finn.

"That was remarkably lucky," he said. "Too lucky, perhaps. Let us see if this fellow has the key to your irons."

He bent down and began searching the pockets of the dead man. Finn looked at Anna, his eyes struggling to clear.

"You all right?" he gasped.

"Yes," she replied. "But, Finn, who…"

"Here is the key," Yoshimo announced. "Come, let us be away before the guard arrives and begins asking questions."

He quickly freed him from his manacles. Finn rubbed his wrists and wiped the blood off his own head, still staring at the bodies, uncomprehending.

"He's right," Anna said quickly. "Just…come! Back to the inn. Before anyone else turns up!"

She had no answers for either their attack or their rescue, and right then she didn't need any. She only wanted to get away to somewhere approaching safety.

...

She saw her little parcel still on the ground and snatched it up. No doubt the pot was smashed to bits, but she didn't care about that just then. They fled quickly as they could back to Waukeen's Promenade. There they forced themselves to slacken their pace, lest their rush in any way tie them in to the slaughter they left behind them. Fortunately the dark helped to hide the stains of blood on their clothes.

The common room of the Seven Vales was busy, and by unfortunate chance Anna happened to meet with Jaheira's gaze. The druid was sitting alone at a table. Her mouth opened at the sight of them, but they didn't stop to chat. No doubt there would be plenty of questions later.

Finn forced open the door to their room, and he and Anna stumbled inside. Finn drew the bolt across and leaned up against the frame, breathing heavily.

"Are you…are you all right?" Anna asked him.

Her voice was shaking. A river of sticky blood covered half his face, though his head seemed to have stopped bleeding. Finn rubbed his hands over his face and winced at the red stains which coloured his palms.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Must look worse than it is," he told her.

"Finn, who were those people?" Anna exclaimed.

She stared at him intently, fear still gripping her neck. She could still feel the icy touch of steel there. Finn groaned and slid down into a crouching position on the floor.

"Work…stuff," he said into his knees.

"Your _work?_ _"_ Anna exclaimed. "You never even said what it was. And now your boss is sending killers after you? What have you done?"

Finn looked up slowly, though his eyes were still on the floor.

"Haven't done anything. But I don't reckon my boss is too happy I decided to skip town. I reckoned something like this might happen."

"You expected this?" she cried again. "Finn, tell me what is going on. All of it. Tell me, now!"

He didn't get a chance to reply though, as the expected knock sounded on the door. The insistent banging left little doubt as to who was out there. Finn cursed and jumped up. He drew open the door to see Jaheira standing in the hall.

She took no leave, but stepped past him into the chamber, slamming the door again behind her. Jaheira folded her arms and glared at Finn with even more intensity than Anna.

"What has happened now?" she demanded.

Somehow the druid did not even seem to consider the idea that they might have been robbed, or otherwise innocent in the affair.

"Just some…trouble, Jaheira," Finn said.

"Trouble, indeed," she spat. "Is anyone injured?"

"Not badly. This is just a scratch. Don't worry about it," Finn said.

"And can we expect any _mor_ e trouble this evening?" Jaheira hissed.

Finn brushed past her, going to the washstand to clean the blood from his head.

"I don't think so. But I'll take care of this, as soon as I can. It's my problem. I'll deal with it."

"Finn…just tell me. Who were those people? Why were they after you?" Anna demanded again.

"Just let it go, all right?" he replied, not looking up from the washstand.

"No, I will not!" she said, almost shrieking. "You were afraid of someone before. And now this… I'm not going to be looking over my shoulder, wondering who's creeping up behind me! Why won't you tell me?"

"Yes, Finn… It is high time you came clean in this affair," Jaheira said in turn.

His hands locked on the sides of the washbasin, making the wooden frame shake under his grip. But suddenly he whirled around and faced his accusers.

"It's Lehtinan, all right?" Finn said. "I was working for him, a bit of muscle. And I quit. And he doesn't like it. That's all."

Pink water streamed down his face, making him look an awful sight. He turned back around and snatched a towel to dry.

"Who's Lehtinan?" Anna asked.

"The owner of the Copper Coronet," Jaheira told her. "That man is not known for his pleasant temper. So he sent someone after you?"

"He did. And they're dead now."

Jaheira rubbed her forehead hard, muttering curses under her breath.

"And Lehtinan is likely to be even less pleased that you killed his hirelings. Damn it, Finn, what have you dragged us in to this time? I warned you away from that man, I did…"

Finn opened his mouth to say something, but Anna interrupted him.

"But we didn't kill them. This woman… She came out of nowhere and dropped those thugs like they were nothing. I've never seen anything like it."

"What woman?" Jaheira said, looking at her sharply.

"I don't know. Some thief maybe," Finn said.

He looked down at the floor. Anna regarded him with her own look; she was almost certain Finn had recognised that woman.

Jaheira was still rubbing her temples hard enough that the bones might crack through her skull at any moment. But she let out a long sigh.

"We shall see about that. But for now, we have other issues to deal with. I have a meeting arranged tonight, and you shall join me. Clean yourselves up as much as you can, and come to the common room. _Quickly,_ _"_ she said.

Anna and Finn both looked at the woman as she turned and walked out of the room, the door rattling on its hinges as she slammed it shut behind her. Anna looked at Finn, but she didn't say anything. She followed after the druid without another word.

...

 _Saesamin...My pleasure_


	17. Two Sides of a Coin

Finn stood staring at the door after Anna left. A keen, trembling kind of feeling was bubbling in his stomach. It was fear.

He knew this was going to happen. Lehtinan wasn't going to let him get away that easily. But he didn't think it would be so soon. They'd barely been back in Athkatla for a day. He didn't have any time to…do _what_? What could he do? Stab that filthy bastard right through the chest. Nothing less than he deserved. But Finn didn't have any chance of getting back into the Coronet unless he was in irons, or dead.

He was surprised Jaheira didn't give him more grief. But then, she didn't know the details. _Muscle_. But blood will out. And what would she say then?

Not that it really mattered. Finn could always plead that he had no choice. It was true enough, anyway. But truly it wasn't Jaheira, or even Lehtinan's pits Finn was worried about. There was one woman in the Coronet who could bring him down harder than even Lehtinan could.

 _Salema_.

And if Anna found out, about that… He didn't know what she'd do.

But Finn didn't have a lot of time to spend thinking about it. Jaheira had demanded his presence. He wiped his bloody face with a towel and went downstairs.

Distracted as he was, Finn didn't even really care who this meeting was with. He didn't ponder either that night was an odd sort of time for a meeting. Stiffly he walked down the stairs. He found Jaheira, Anna, and Xan waiting by the door.

"Is it just us?" he asked gruffly.

Anna gave him a rather stricken look, but she turned her eyes to the carpet. Xan's arms were folded and he regarded Finn with his usual frown, but said nothing either. Jaheira let out a sharp sigh.

"We are all that is needed. This shall be a rather private meeting. Come, we have some distance to travel."

...

Finn still didn't ask. It was a very silent group that set off from the Seven Vales, and not a word was passed between the four of them. Jaheira led the way, guiding them towards some unknown place. Xan trailed a little ways behind her, his eyes warily watching the people who passed them by in the street. Anna walked next to Finn but she too said nothing, keeping her arms folded tightly across her chest as if she was cold. But the night was humid and warm.

They walked for a long time, leaving the city's great Market District behind them. Here were ordinary houses and quiet streets. Finn didn't see much of it. He glanced at Anna from time to time, and she hesitantly looked back. What was going through her mind? He didn't know. He didn't know how to ask.

At last though Jaheira turned them down an alley. She rapped several times on a wood gate that was set into the wall. They waited. A small hatch in the gate drew open, and Jaheira muttered something to whoever was on the other side. It seemed to be enough, for the gate drew open.

Finn couldn't see much of anything in the darkened garden, but he could hear a woman's voice.

"Go in to the lounge. He's been waiting for you."

"I do apologise for out lateness," Jaheira said. "We were delayed by…unforeseen circumstances."

"Tell him, not me," came the woman's terse reply.

The woman laid a quick series of knocks on the back door of the house. It drew open, and Finn blinked in the light that streamed out.

"They 'ere? All right, get yerselves in 'ere," a man said.

Jaheira led the way into the house, and one by one the rest followed.

The kitchen looked like dinner had been served and eaten. The skeletal remains of a chicken were on the table, and the butt-end of a beef joint as well. Scattered around them were a number of dirty dishes. In fact the entire kitchen looked in need of a good clean. The plaster walls were stained and fat flies buzzed happily through the air, exploring what was left over. The strange man directed them into a sitting room beyond.

The small room was tightly packed, possessed of an unusual number of sofas. Some lamps were glowing on the walls but the fireplace was empty. Too hot for fires that night. A lone man sat in a large chair by the dead hearth, smoking on a pipe. The scent of it filled the stifling air with the pungent aroma of pipeweed. It wasn't a pleasant smell, and Finn coughed a little.

"Well, bless me…you're finally here," the man said, not bothering to rise from his chair. "I was beginning to feel ever so lonely tonight."

He took another draw on his pipe and looked up at Jaheira. He was middle-aged, Finn thought, but otherwise unremarkable. He had a very ordinary kind of face.

"I must apologise again," Jaheira told him. "We had some difficulties."

"So I can see," the man whistled, nodding at Finn. "Looks like he's been loved up a bit. Not by one of our boys, I think."

"Regardless, that will keep," Jaheira continued. "We are here now."

"Right you are. Lucky for you I'm not one to hold a grudge. Had a nice meal all to meself, after all," the man said. He sat forward in his chair, regarding Finn keenly.

"So what's this about, then?" Finn finally asked.

He didn't much like the way that man was looking at him.

"Hasn't this good lady told you?" the man replied. "We're here to organise a little trade of services."

Finn frowned. "Mercenaries, you mean?"

The man laughed. "Mayhap. We'll see. I take it Madam Jaheira has been keeping it to herself?"

"I should say so," Anna spoke.

She looked as puzzled as Finn. Jaheira looked at them.

"We are here to talk, and listen. Perhaps, if the terms are agreeable, a deal can be arranged."

"A deal for what?" Finn said. "And who is this fellow, anyway?"

"Ahh… But you wouldn't know," the man said. "Name's Gaelan Bayle. I manage a warehouse down in the docks."

Something about the little smirk the man wore told Finn that was an honourary title. He was beginning to like this less by the moment.

"Of course, my manners have been put all out of sorts," Bayle continued. "Half asleep here, I was! Dozy warm tonight. Sorry I can't open the windows; nailed shut, damnably. Sit yourselves down, and Boz will bring some wine. He loves to play houseboy, don't you?"

He grinned at the rather burly fellow who had let them in to the house. Boz folded his arms and glared at the man.

"Whatever you say, _Master_ Gaelan."

Bayle just chuckled harder to himself. Rather reluctantly Finn sat on one of the sofas. The horsehair felt itchy in the heat. Anna sat next to him, and Jaheira took a chair. Xan slipped in to a corner seat. Maybe it was that grey cloak he had on, but he almost seemed to disappear into the fabric.

But let's not waste any more time, eh?" the man said. "I'll be straight with you, and I hope you can do the same. My boss assures me we can perform the desired task. But it won't be easy. We will need assurances from you in return."

"We keep our word. You can have no doubt on that," Jaheira told him.

"I'm not doubting you, good lady Harper," Bayle replied. "But of course, such things can't be left on good will alone. Actions speak louder than words, and all that."

"And what _actions_ , exactly, does your boss have in mind?" Jaheira replied. "You have thus far not been very clear on that point."

The man laughed a little again, and set his pipe on a small table next to his chair.

"We'll get to that. But you've brought the goods?"

"I have," she said grimly.

For the first time Finn noticed Jaheira had brought along a small box. She must have kept it very close under her cloak. She rose, and set it on the table. He leaned forward and opened the latch. Inside, the contents sparkled like stars.

Anna let out a short gasp. Finn just stared at Jaheira. Where in the hells did she get all those gems? They could buy the Seven Vales with that lot.

"Good, good!" Bayle said, holding one of the gems up to the light. "I'll send these on to our boys in the Gem District. I trust you implicitly, of course, but we need to be sure. Believe it or not, some silly saps have tried to fool us with paste before."

"Of course," Jaheira said.

Her head twitched just slightly as the man ogled the horde. She looked like a nervous mother watching a drunken relation cradle her new baby.

"But now that business is out of the way, shall we get down to the details?" Bayle said, snapping the case shut.

"I'd like some details," Finn began.

"I'm sure you would, me lad. First of all though, I need to ask you about Irenicus."

...

Finn just stared at the man. His muscles turned to stone by the very sound of that name. Jaheira spoke for him.

"You may ask your questions, Gaelan, if you deem it necessary. But I have already told you all you need to know."

"Still, I'd rather hear it from the horse's mouth, as it were," Bayle continued. "I need to ask, upfront…are you working for him?"

"Am I… _what?_ _"_ Finn sputtered.

Lightning had struck him, surely. He couldn't be hearing that smiling face ask that question.

"It's simple enough. Are you working for him, or otherwise in league with him?"

"How in the hells do you even know about him?" Finn demanded, suddenly finding his feet. "What is all this about?"

"Finn, sit down," Jaheira said quickly.

"No, I won't!" he cried. "This bastard can't sit here and ask if I'm working for fucking Irenicus! He can't!"

The man didn't say anything, just leaning back in his chair as Finn challenged him.

"He put…knives in my head," Finn continued, seizing his temples that had suddenly started to ache. "He took away my memories. He took my life! And you ask me…"

"Finn, please…" Anna said, sounding alarmed. But Finn didn't hear her, focused as he was on his accuser.

"So that would be a no, then," the man said calmly.

He looked at ease, but seemed tense as a cat. His dark hair was curly, and he flicked a lock behind his ear with a deliberate motion. Finn could only continue to stare daggers at the man. His body was trembling.

Anna gently touched his arm. But that soft touch was like a trigger on a trap. Finn seized her, gripping her wrist with all the force he possessed. Anna cried out in pain and surprise. Finn heard her voice, but his muscles didn't respond. He only kept gripping her tighter.

"Finn, let go of her!" Jaheira commanded him, but he didn't move.

 _"_ _Finn_ _…_ _Release Anna. Sit down._ _"_

He heard that voice in his head, level and firm. It was Xan's voice, though he was sure the elf wasn't actually speaking. It was enough to shock him back into awareness. Startled, he dropped Anna's arm.

"Gods, love… Are you all right?" he gasped.

"I'm…fine," Anna replied.

She gasped as well, rubbing her sore wrist. Slowly Finn sunk back down on the sofa. His head was swimming. What in all the hells just happened?

"Right, then…" Bayle said slowly. "I'll put a tick in the 'no' box for working with our _wizard friend_. But I need to ask now if you'd be willing to work against him."

He'd been watching the whole scene with interest. His eyes looked keen, but whatever he thought, he kept it to himself.

"What…kind of a question is that?" Finn managed.

He reached for Anna but she cringed, and he put his arm down. He felt sick to his stomach.

"It is what it is. For this wizard, you see, wasn't acting alone in this fair city. He had allies. Rather dangerous ones, you might be surprised to learn. And before we can proceed to our goal, we need to see them _incapacitated._ _"_

"Who do you mean?" Jaheira spoke. "There was no mention of any such thing before."

"No, but so much can happen in a short space of time," Bayle repeated. "Now, we could use some outside help. Not an easy thing for us to admit, I can assure you. But we won't ask for anything that's outside your abilities. First thing is easy. We need you to go and have a chat with a shopkeeper."

Jaheira just stared at the man, dumbfounded.

"Chat? And by that, I assume you mean…"

 _"_ _Chat,_ _"_ Bayle replied. "His name is Sharren Mular. Spice merchant. Has a shop in the Promenade."

"And you would wish us to enquire about coriander and cinnamon?" Jaheira said tersely.

Finn's outburst and Bayle's terms obviously hadn't done much for her mood. Bayle grinned at her.

"Oh, no. Mular deals in spell components. Under the table, quite naturally. And our ears on the supply chain have told us his orders increased a great deal in the past few months. Some rather…unique ingredients. We reckon he got himself a big new client. He's been out of town for awhile, probably laying low after that fracas in the Promenade. But he's back now. Go and talk with him. Tell him you need the red and white. That will get his attention."

"And then?"

Bayle smiled. "You're professionals. Do what you think is best."

"But I still don't get what all this is _about,_ _"_ Finn said. "Why do you care about… _him?_ And what do we get out of it?"

"Cor, you really must be in the dark," Bayle said. "All right, then… To make it simple, our wizard has inflicted some pain on me and my friends. Pain not too unlike what you've suffered, if I understand it right. We want to make sure certain people know that isn't the done thing, if you get my meaning? And in return… We help you find a little something that's gone missing. About five foot four, hair dyed pink, age about eighteen? Sound right?"

He leaned back in his chair again, looking rather pleased with himself.

 _"_ _Imoen?_ _"_ Finn exclaimed. "But she was taken by the Cowled Wizards. How can you… Who in the hells are you, anyway?"

Gaelan Bayle just smiled that familiar, reassuring grin.

"I'm a businessman. An interested party. That's all. So do we have a deal, or not?"

Finn looked around at Jaheira, and the virtually invisible Xan. Slowly Jaheira nodded her head.

"Yes… I think we can agree to your terms. But you should know, we have no desire to do anything that will have the authorities interested in us…"

"Not to worry," Bayle interrupted. "From what I've heard, you've no problem with that yourselves. Now, if there's nothing else… I need to get back before my lady friend starts to think I've got a mistress. Or next time we meet, I might be wearing a dress!"

He chuckled heartily, but no one else joined in. Finn followed along behind the others as the burly Boz directed them back out into the alley. He didn't see the woman. The gate shut behind them, and they were alone.

...

"I do hope you know what you're doing," Xan said to Jaheira.

"So do I," she sighed. "This is not something I have undertaken lightly. But still… I thank you for agreeing to come. It seems it was not necessary, after all."

Xan cleared his throat slightly, but he didn't speak. Finn felt even more confused than when he stepped into the place. Who were these people who could rescue Imoen? Were they connected with the Cowled Wizards somehow? That Bayle hardly seemed the type. He was a criminal, if Finn ever saw one. But that certainly didn't rule out him knowing the wizards somehow.

But he said that he knew Irenicus… Finn shut his eyes as he walked down the empty street, thinking of their escape. He could remember so little of it. Like some wild animal all he remembered was his instincts. Flee…fight. There were thieves in that dungeon. Men dressed in black, with masks over their faces. They stormed the place… They were after Irenicus, and it didn't matter that Finn and his mates were only trying to make for the door. Finn cut them down like a farmer reaping wheat.

Was Bayle part of that same group? He must be. Without knowing why, Finn stopped in the middle of the street, thinking.

"Is something wrong?" Xan asked.

The elf had been trailing behind the others, but he caught up with Finn. Anna was walking with Jaheira, and didn't notice they'd stopped. Finn suddenly looked at him.

"No, I… Was just thinking," he said slowly.

"A dangerous occupation," Xan sighed. "And it is dangerous to tarry here. Let us return to the inn."

Finn started walking again, but his pace was slow. Something, there was something in his mind… A shadow. A flicker of a memory. He was sure of it. But he didn't know what it was.

"I thought about…that letter," Finn said, trying in some way to organise his thoughts.

"Oh?" Xan replied.

"An elf woman," he said, almost to himself. "With long dark hair. I remember her. At least, I think I do."

"Yes?"

"Do you know who that might be?" Finn asked him.

Xan sighed again.

"I have known quite a few elven women with long, dark hair," he said. "Though I do not know of any who should write to you."

Finn glanced at him; the elf sounded a little wistful.

"I just don't know if she was real or not," he said. "I saw her in a dream."

"She may well be real," Xan said. "What was she doing? Where was she?"

"That's just it," he replied. "I don't know. She wasn't doing anything. She was just _there._ _"_

"Where?"

"I don't know."

Xan sighed for a third time, thinking.

"Perhaps you remember Luedre, my compatriot. She has long dark hair. She was in Baldur's Gate with us."

Finn considered this for a moment. Luedre? He tried to remember, but the name brought up nothing.

 _"_ _Damn,_ _"_ he groaned. "Maybe you could look inside my head, and find out?"

"Would you really want me to?" Xan asked.

He gave Finn a look, and he shook his head.

"No. But, speaking of which… Thanks for…you know."

The elf drew in a sharp breath.

"I saw little else I could do, given the circumstances. I didn't know if…"

"I just couldn't let go," Finn said, interrupting him. "I knew I had a hold of her arm…I knew it must hurt. But I couldn't… I didn't want to do that, you understand? I didn't… Why would I do that?"

He couldn't explain. It was like at that moment a shutter had come down between himself, and the _other_. For one frightening moment, he was locked out of himself.

Finn looked at Xan. He said nothing, staring at the street ahead with a pensive expression.

"Have I done that before?" Finn asked him. "I mean…"

His voice had a cracked tone. The elf looked at him sharply.

"Do you truly remember nothing? Truly? It is not the first time your _instincts_ have taken over. And we are none of us the better when they do."

Finn began to feel sick. He looked at Anna walking in front of them.

"I didn't… Xan, tell me I didn't… I didn't do _that_ to her, did I?"

"You will need to be more specific," he replied, somewhat acidly.

"Her scars. I didn't…"

"No," Xan sighed. "That, at least, was not your doing. It was your foul brother, Sarevok. He intended to sacrifice her, to facilitate the rising of the Lord of Murder. We all nearly lost our lives in that mad battle underneath the city. Can you not remember?"

Finn shut his eyes hard. Sweat was forming on his brow, but not from the humid night. He remembered a man in iron. A demon with great horns. Glowing with unholy light… Sarevok. He remembered. They fought a great battle, underground. He died, and…

 _"_ _The black,_ _"_ Finn said, gasping into the night.

"What?" Xan asked.

But Finn didn't reply. He remembered now. Sarevok died, and the Abyss opened. Blackest black… It burrowed down inside of him. It lived there still.

"Why are you here?" Finn said suddenly.

"I don't understand what you mean," Xan replied.

He was looking at him rather strangely, no doubt trying to follow Finn's convoluted thoughts.

"You must think I'm a monster," he said. "I wouldn't blame you. But you're here, with me? Why?"

Xan looked down at the street.

"It is not entirely for your benefit, you know. And I seem destined to be thrown in with your lot, no matter what my thoughts on the matter. But… You mention Anna's scars," he said thoughtfully. "We were all Sarevok's prisoners. Apart from _you_ , of course. He could have chosen any one of us to sacrifice. And yet, he chose her. Above all of us, even Imoen. It was no random choice. He chose her _specifically_."

"But why?" Finn said. "What did she do to him?"

"Do you not see?" Xan said. "He did it to hurt you. That was the only reason. To destroy the brother he had come to hate. That man was guilty of a thousand terrible crimes, and yet… Somehow I cannot think of a better example of the inherent cruelty, the vindictive evil in his nature as that one act. You ask me how I can walk next to you? Quite simply, because I do not believe you would do such a thing. For all your black temper, all the blood that flows around you… I do not think you would stoop to such wickedness."

Finn stared at him, shocked by his words. Xan looked no less surprised by the admission.

"So you think I'm…decent?" Finn said.

"Let us not go too far," Xan replied. "But I think, at least, you are not evil. And I hope I am not proved wrong."

Finn smiled a little, but a shadow passed his face again. Perhaps the elf's grudging praise was too high. Even enchanters didn't know everything.

"Well… You can do me a favour," Finn said slowly.

"What is that?"

"See Anna back to the inn. I've got somewhere I need to be."

"What do you mean?" Xan asked, surprised.

"Just…apologise for me, will you?" Finn said. "I've got a meeting of my own."

Xan stopped in the street again, staring at Finn as he turned and went off in another direction.

...

That woman who took out Lehtinan's thugs… Finn never let on, but he recognised her. She was that same elven woman who had tried to cajole him into a meeting, that night behind the Copper Coronet. And tonight she spoke to him again.

 _Remember our meeting. She is waiting. She can help._

Finn had no idea what that woman was, or what her mistress wanted, but if that lady could take out those men faster than a cook swatting a fly…well, maybe he owed her a meeting. And if there was any chance she might be able to help with his own difficulties, then so much the better.

But he needed to go alone. Not smart, he had to admit. If anything happened, then no one would have any idea what became of him. But maybe that was for the best.

Finn walked swiftly through the empty streets, his eyes tense for any signs of movement. But that neighbourhood was mostly quiet, the residents all tucked up into their beds. Only the swift shadow of a cat provided company in the night.

He skirted the slums, trying to give the Coronet as wide a berth as possible. The last thing he needed was to run into more of Lehtinan's boys. But eventually he reached the walls that marked out the border of the Graveyard District.

Finn slipped along the wall, keeping an eye out for patrols. The gates would be locked in the night, and he had no choice but to go over. He found a sheltered spot and jumped high as he could, just managing to grab the top of the wall. He slipped. Finn cursed as he slid back down with a sprinkling of dirt. But he doubled his efforts, and this time he managed to keep hold. With a great deal of grunting and pulling he managed to slide over the wall, and dropped down into the cemetery.

He landed hard, smashing some flowers under his feet. _Sorry,_ he muttered to the anonymous owner of that plot. He wouldn't make much of a thief. But he was in. Finn stood for a moment, trying to get his bearings in the dark.

The moon was up but a front of clouds had been moving in during the night, denying him much of her light. There were no street lamps there, but some of the tombs bore lanterns. It was precious little light to see with, though.

Finn thought for a moment to draw his sword, but he drove the thought away. His nerves were on a knife-edge, no doubt, but it wasn't as though a horde of undead were going to burst out of a crypt. He hoped. He just kept his fingers crossed that the grave robbers weren't on duty that night.

That woman had told him before to meet by the obelisk, so that's where Finn headed. He could see it, thankfully; the top of the monument burned like a little lighthouse in the night. He managed to find it easily enough, following down the darkened pathways to the centre of the graveyard. No zombies or tomb raiders interrupted his progress; around him was only the eerie stillness of the night.

When he reached the obelisk there was no one to be seen. Finn looked around. He was tempted to call out, but no noise would come to his throat. It was silent. Not a normal silence. A strange oppression, like the air before a storm. Finn began to feel very uncomfortable indeed.

But someone did appear. From the shadows behind a tomb stepped a figure. It was the woman again.

"You have come, at last," she said, her melodious elven voice chiming softly into the night. But Finn thought there was a strangely discordant note in it.

"Sorry for being a bit late," he told her.

It seemed to be the theme anymore. But if the woman was concerned, she didn't show it. In fact she lowered her hood.

Her face was angular like any elf, more so perhaps. Her hair was cut rather short, and it may have only been the moonlight, but Finn thought it looked rather blue. She regarded him with sharp eyes and he found himself looking away.

"It is fortunate for you my mistress has patience," the woman said.

"I reckon she must have. She been waiting this whole time?" he remarked.

But the woman only smiled at him.

"Why not see for yourself? She is just over here. Come."

She led him swiftly down a darkened path. Finn began to grow more nervous still. Something wasn't right, and not the obvious folly of following a total stranger into a darkened place. He could feel it in the air.

"So what's your name?" Finn asked her.

He needed to break that silence. He had to speak loudly for his voice to catch up with her. The woman paused slightly and looked over her shoulder.

"My name is Valen."

"Nice to meet you, then."

It wasn't nice to meet her, but Finn felt like he had to say something. The unreality of the atmosphere was beginning to dig into his skin.

Valen didn't reply, and Finn tried again.

"Thanks for…your help earlier," he said.

"It was no trouble," she said. "My mistress had asked me to keep watch for you, should you return to the city. I could see you were in some difficulty, so I lent my aid."

It was Finn's turn to be silent. She knew he was gone? He didn't much like being watched. But it was a common pastime, apparently. All sorts of folks seemed to have an interest in his comings and goings.

"My mistress is here," Valen announced.

...

She paused, and with a thin hand directed Finn further up the path. The clouds had parted slightly, allowing a soft glow of moonlight to flow over the ground. But to him the light felt cold.

Ahead of him was a grand tomb. It was large, though not so different to many others in that place. The portico was graced by tall, white columns that seemed to shine with their own light. A number of marble statues were there; gods or effigies, he couldn't tell. But his heart jumped as one of them moved.

It was a woman, dressed all in white. Her long silk gown glistened in the moonlight. A veil of gauzy white flowed languidly down from where it was fixed by a comb to her hair, and the numerous crystals set in it caught the light like little stars. Her skin looked pale as her clothing. The only spot of colour to be seen was her ebony-dark hair.

Finn stopped cold at the sight of her. For one mad moment he had the image of a corpse that had risen from the grave. She was bent over slightly, delicately snipping the blooms off the rosebushes that grew in front of the tomb. But she saw him, and turned with a smile.

 _It was her._

The elven woman from his dream. He was sure of it. He knew that face. She smiled again, and spoke.

"Hello, Finnigan. How nice it is to see you once more."

If there could be any doubt they had met before… She spoke to him like an old friend. She must have been the one who wrote that note. But why? The elven woman snipped one last bloom before laying it into the basket she wore on her arm.

"Do you like roses?" she asked, approaching him slowly. "These are quite lovely. An old variety, once cultivated for their unique perfume. Very rarely seen these days. Perhaps only a few of the old walled gardens of Calimshan still shelter them. Such a pity."

She sniffed one of the pale blooms, which looked nearly as washed-out as she did in the moonlight. The clouds drifted over the moon again, and she looked up with a smile.

"Ah, that is better. They say the Daughter of the Night Skies sees all that occurs beneath the moon, and whispers it in the Coronal's ear. Do you know of what I speak?"

"Not really," Finn said.

The woman laughed slightly.

"Perhaps that is for the best. But I have not asked you here to discuss flowers or philosophy. Do you know who I am?"

She regarded him intently, those eyes shining like cold stars. Her face was almost otherworldly in its beauty, but…

"I… Ione," Finn stammered.

Like a vision the name drifted over him, its source unknown. A bright smile decorated the woman's face.

"Oh, so you do remember. But that is my old name, dear one. You may call me Bodhi."

Finn's thoughts were twisted at the sound of that name, as if a cyclone had suddenly come upon the silent and still graveyard. He remembered the cold, and dark. The hard cold stone. She was there. She was standing behind _him_.

"You… You were with Irenicus," he said.

His mouth suddenly felt dry, an odd metallic taste on his tongue. His heart began to pound in his chest. But Bodhi merely smiled, and nodded her head.

"Yes. Irenicus is my brother."

She set her basket down on the steps. Slowly she began pacing, her pale, narrow feet stepping bare on the stones. Finn didn't know what to do. His brain had stopped working.

"But why would… Why would you call me here?" he managed to ask.

"Why? Because you need me, Finnigan."

"For what?" he exclaimed.

"To help find my brother, of course."

Finn could barely process her words. None of this was real. It was just some mad dream, brought on by too much of Minsc's Rashemi whiskey. But when she moved Finn could feel something moving with her. The shadows of the night whispered around that pale shroud.

"No doubt you wonder why I should do such a thing," Bodhi began, speaking for him. "And I should tell you now, there is little compassion in my motives. But the game is not yet complete. You were dealt some rather…harsh terms in the beginning. I admit that. But I am capable of levelling the scales somewhat. To give you a little leg up, as your kind are fond of saying. To help you on your way."

"But Irenicus…he was taken by the Cowled Wizards. He's a prisoner. Isn't he?"

Finn added the last thought without knowing why. Bodhi just smiled at him again.

"Yes… It was rather awkward, that. But all situations can be played to one's advantage, wouldn't you agree? You need to find Irenicus. And my brother needs to find you. I may be the facilitator for both counts."

Finn seized his forehead in his hands. Bodhi drifted past him like a cloud, the hem of her long gown trailing in the dirt. He couldn't think when that woman was standing there. What was the matter with her? Something…was wrong. But Finn violently shook away those thoughts. He needed to understand what she was saying.

"But if we find each other again… I'll kill him. I'll kill him. Why would you want me to do that?" he managed.

"Oh, that is certainly a risk," she admitted. "But one never gets far in life without it. But do you not _wonder?_ He set you a challenge. And it is not yet complete. It must be finished; you know this is so. Your life, and everything you are depends on it."

Finn seized his head harder. His temples had begun to ache. The scent of roses drifted around her, but that woman's sweet voice was vile as poison. He remembered. He felt cold hands pressing into his temples.

...

 _"_ _The centre. The seat, the anchor of your soul. Feel it tied to your mortal flesh. How tall you are, how strong_ _…_ _your sword has felled a hundred men. You could be a prince. And yet, you are nothing. A walking corpse, bound by the weakest thread to life. But one moment, and you shall be dust._ _"_

 _That frozen voice pressed harder into Finn_ _'_ _s brain. Daggers of ice were the man_ _'_ _s fingertips as they lightly massaged his head._

 _"_ _How many are dust now?_ _"_ _Irenicus continued._ _"_ _How many breathe no more? The monuments speak their names, but no one listens. Yet you could be the future. Take death as your mate and rise_ _…_ _rise to a world that is beyond. You will conquer all._ _"_

 _Those fingers slid into his head, almost making him wretch from the pain of it. He couldn't get him out of his head._

 _..._

 _"_ _Finnigan_ _…"_

The voice that called his name was gentle, but it carried no less pain. Finn opened his eyes and started, feeling like he might collapse on his feet.

"What did you see?" Bodhi asked.

"It…was him," he stammered.

Bodhi nodded sympathetically, but she asked for no more.

"You understand now, why we must help each other. For I am afraid I cannot offer my services entirely for free. But if you help me, then I can in turn provide aid to you."

"Seems to be a theme going on," Finn muttered, trying to thaw his aching temples.

"What do you mean?" Bodhi asked.

"It's funny, that… I just came from another meeting. Some other folks offering help to get to Irenicus. Suddenly it's a popular ticket."

Something was welling up inside of him, driving away the scent of dying roses and clearing his mind. He found it easier to focus now. The woman trained those glittering eyes on him, but she smiled again.

"Oh, have you? I figured some such thing might happen. It was inevitable they should seek to use you against me, after all. But then they are desperate. They have run out of weapons."

"Care to elaborate?" Finn said.

"Well… Let us just say the Shadow Thieves and I are in something of a disagreement."

 _"_ _Shadow Thieves?_ _"_ Finn exclaimed. "They were actually the Shadow Thieves?"

He'd heard of the Shadow Thieves, of course. But their organisation was the lowest of the low, in every sense of the word. More secret than even the Cowled Wizards. There were always rumours around the Coronet, that so-and-so was meant to be in with the _Thieves_ , but Finn took it with a grain of salt. He half-doubted that they even existed. They said there was meant to be some Thieves Guild operating down on the docks, but a rough association of cutpurses and housebreakers was hardly the stuff of legend.

"Didn't you know?" Bodhi said. "Dear me, Finnigan…sometimes I think Irenicus pushed you a little too hard. Perhaps that lovely brain of yours isn't working as hard as it might. But no matter. Tell me…did you accept their assistance?"

"I didn't. But my friend did," he said, a little cagily.

"I see. Then that is no difficulty at all. Your friends may aid the Shadow Thieves. But you, dear Finnigan, shall be working for me. How tidy is that?"

Bodhi laughed a little, sending the night air rippling like silver bells. The idea seemed to fill her with girlish delight.

"But you still haven't told me what you want me to do. And I'm getting a bit fed up of having my chain yanked around," Finn told her.

"I suppose that depends," Bodhi mused. She began pacing again. "What have the thieves asked you to do?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you," he said.

Bodhi sighed. "Oh, dear. Don't tell me they have your loyalty already?"

"No, but neither do you," he said. "And I'm not interested in playing two halves. You say you can get me to Irenicus… Then tell me what you need to get me to Irenicus. _Then_ I'll decide."

"You are going to be obstinate, I see. Perhaps I can sweeten the pot a little? I know of your troubles at the Copper Coronet. Some little difficulty with the landlord, _hmm?_ Pledge me your aid, and you may count your debts there settled."

Finn stared at the woman.

"What… What could you do?" he asked.

"The details should not trouble you much. But I could see to it that Lehtinan never troubles you again. Now surely that is an acceptable exchange for just a few little favours, hm?"

Finn didn't reply. It was what he wanted, wasn't it? But other thoughts were trickling into his head, like a leaking dam. He looked at her face. In all her beauty, she was painful to look upon. But that force inside of him rose up to meet whatever was drifting out of her. He remembered now.

 _She changed_.

It came to him in a flash; her beautiful face, shifting to become something gaunt and ugly. She was the void.

"You… You're her," Finn stammered, stepping back from the woman. "You're Minsc's vampire. The one who killed Dynaheir."

Bodhi just pursed her thin lips, looking at him with some amusement.

"I did not realise I was anything of that fool Rashemi's. But if you do not recall… It was you who slew the mage, not I."

"But you're…a vampire."

He stared at her in horror, but Bodhi merely nodded her head.

"Oh, yes. That is quite true. Why else do you think I should be pottering around the Graveyard District at night? Do you think I am an out-of-hours undertaker?"

By the tone in her voice she thought him rather simple. But Finn recalled Minsc's drunken plea. _Find the vampire. Kill it_. He made a promise. But not one he could keep. Whatever he thought, he couldn't just challenge her there and then.

"I won't help you," Finn told her. "I don't want anything to do with you. Whatever you say…you're with _him_. I couldn't trust a damn thing you say. I'm leaving."

"Do you honestly think you can walk away?" Bodhi said. "I have summoned you here. And you will help me."

The silver strings of her voice now vibrated with obvious malice. But she didn't attack.

"I am going to walk away," Finn told her. "If you want a fight, then have a go. But you try anything else, and the city guard are going to find out where you live. I reckon there's enough clerics in this town to make your life a little uncomfortable."

Bodhi just laughed.

"Oh, dear. Once a guard, always a guard, I suppose. Your threat works both ways, _Child of Bhaal_. But you may leave tonight, if you wish. I shall not hinder you. I have no doubt that you will soon see the folly of your decision."

"Aye," Finn said, rather bluntly.

He turned from the woman, walking tense back up the path. His ears strained to hear the sound of any attack, but there was none. He saw a slight movement in the shadows; Valen was there, but she let him pass. As he was nearly out of sight though Bodhi called out to him.

 _"Good night, Finnigan. Sleep well!"_

Finn shuddered at the sound of her voice. He broke into a run, desperate to leave that foul place behind him.


	18. Heat

_Thank you Alice for the review! I'm glad you found the story and are enjoying it._

 _..._

Anna walked next to Jaheira after they left the meeting. Neither woman had much to say. Anna was full of questions, but as always her thoughts were turned towards Finn.

Her wrist still felt sore from where he'd seized her. But it was not the pain of it that truly troubled her. Why did he do it? It seemed almost an involuntary reflex; when he let her go Finn looked surprised as she. But if anything, that made it worse. He was still… _slipping_. And those men who were after him… Anna didn't know what to think. She felt tired, and empty. Too tired.

She looked back once to see Finn talking with Xan. She didn't know what they were saying. Anna drifted back into her own thoughts, but she was soon startled by Xan's voice close at hand.

"Jaheira… He has gone."

"What?" she said, stopping and turning to him.

"Finn. He left."

The elf looked down the darkened street, a deep frown on his face.

"But why?" Anna said. "Where was he going?"

Jaheira looked surprised at first, but then her expression darkened.

"No doubt off to find a tavern. Let him go, then, if he is that much of a fool."

"I do not think so," Xan remarked. "He spoke of having a meeting of his own."

"I'll go after him," Anna said quickly.

Before she could take a step, though, Jaheira took hold of her arm.

"No. Let him go. Let that boy be responsible for his own behaviour for once."

Anna looked at her in surprise, and wrenched her arm free.

"He's obviously in some sort of trouble," she said. "What if he meets with more of those men who attacked us? Who knows what might be happening? We should go after him, before we lose him."

But Jaheira only growled, a noise not too far from an angry cat.

"And I am inclined to let him get lost. Can he not speak? Can he not ask for help? He says nothing, not to his wife, or his friends. Look at this mad quest he led us on; days spent chasing him through the trees because he could not even _mention_ that he had decided to run away. And he has lifted not one finger to help find Imoen…"

"And you think he will do more if he's dead?" Anna exclaimed. She was shocked by Jaheira's attitude. "Do what you like, then. I'm going after him."

"I will go with you," Xan sighed. "Although I am inclined to agree with Jaheira in principle… Something is not right. And I prefer to do any arguing safely behind closed doors."

It was a somewhat odd sentiment, Anna thought, but she only nodded. She turned and headed swiftly back down the street with Xan at her heels.

...

"And he said nothing of where he was going?" Anna heard Jaheira say.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Jaheira following, after all. As much as she'd like to put Finn over her knee, the druid wasn't ever likely to remain behind.

"No. But he was heading this way," Xan replied.

"Where could he be going?" Anna asked herself.

"This isn't the way to the Copper Coronet," Jaheira said. "Beyond that, I have no idea."

But it was quite obvious that they'd lost him. They came to a crossroads, with streets heading off in three directions. They scanned the darkened streets, but even Xan and Jaheira's eyes could see no trace of him in the night.

 _"_ _Ack_ , this is a waste of time," Jaheira declared. "I still say he was looking to get drunk."

Anna wasn't sure if Jaheira really believed that, but the frustration was plain in her voice. She wasn't sure what _she_ really believed, but whether Jaheira was right or wrong, they needed to find him.

"Let me…" Xan said quietly.

He whispered an incantation under his breath, and with a subtle flash a trio of orbs suddenly appeared in front of him. Once sprung into existence though they seemed to all but become invisible, their mirrored surfaces reflecting the night streets around them. Xan waved his hand and the scouts flew swift as birds down the lanes.

They were all silent, waiting. It seemed a long time till the scouts returned, though in reality it was only a few minutes. Xan took the orbs back into his hands, his eyes distant as they told him their tales.

"The right hand path," he said absently. "He is heading south."

"Very well then," Jaheira muttered.

...

They turned and set off down the street. They still caught no sight of Finn, though he must be some ways in front of them by then.

But that street eventually ended, merging with two others. Xan didn't offer to cast his spell again. They could only make their best guess as to which way Finn had gone.

"He can't have come this way," Jaheira said to herself after a time.

"Why, what's down here?" Anna asked.

"Nothing."

Anna didn't know what to think. But Jaheira was right; soon the street came to an end. A high wall barred their passage any further.

"He must have gone the other way," Anna groaned.

"Unless he went into some house?" Jaheira commented.

She turned her gaze back up the street. But all the houses on that row looked dark and sleepy.

"What is beyond that wall?" Anna asked. "Is there an estate on the other side?"

"In a sense," Jaheira replied. "It is the Graveyard District. But surely Finn would not have gone in there. It is locked at night, regardless."

Xan rather cautiously approached the wall. He ran a hand over the pale plaster that covered the stone, then looked up. Anna could see very little in the thin moonlight, but no doubt the elf could see more.

 _"_ _Corellon vara amin,_ _"_ he said softly.

"What is it?" Anna said, stepping up behind him. "Has Finn been here? This wall is high… Together we might make it over, though. Or perhaps there is a gate nearby."

Xan noticeably jumped at the sound of her voice. He looked at her, then looked back at the wall. Anna waited impatiently for him to answer, but at last he spoke.

"We should go back to the inn," Xan said quietly.

"Then he didn't come this way?" Anna said. "You could cast another spell, perhaps…"

"No… We must go. Come, let us be away from here."

Anna just looked at him in surprise. Xan avoided her gaze and began walking swiftly back up the street. Anna looked at Jaheira, but she could only shrug. No doubt she was glad the chase was ended.

Xan seemed to walk quicker with every step, and Anna had to break into a trot to catch up with him. He had been watchful before, but now his eyes were focused hard on the cobblestones at his feet.

Something was wrong, she knew it. Why was he suddenly so insistent Finn wasn't there? Anna didn't know. But she stood little chance of climbing over that wall on her own, that was certain. Without her magic she couldn't even cast a spell against a gate lock. Jaheira walked behind her, giving her a hard look every time Anna turned around. Anna had a very bad feeling she was just going to have to wait and worry for now.

...

The walk back to the Seven Vales seemed impossibly long. By then the hour was late. As they dragged themselves into the Promenade, Anna suddenly had a thought.

"But the doors will be locked…we shall have to ring for the porter. Mistress Patricia won't care for that!"

"Not to fear," Jaheira said. "I have the key to the back."

Anna looked at her, surprised as the druid suddenly pulled out an iron key. But she didn't ask. They went back underneath the great arches, to a place where a service stair was built into the wall. Jaheira opened the door and let them inside.

"Quietly, now," she said, locking the door once more.

They climbed the twisting, darkened steps, eventually landing in the kitchen. Jaheira slipped the key onto a hook by the door and they followed her lead, out into the empty common room and up the stairs.

Silently as they could they all went to their separate chambers. Xan paused outside the door of the chamber he'd managed to procure for himself. Without a word Anna and Jaheira went past him to their rooms further down the hall. Jaheira entered the chamber she shared with Aerie. The room was dark, and no voice called out in greeting.

Anna went to unlock her own door, but for some reason she looked back down the hall. Xan was still standing outside his room. He noticed her looking at him, and at last opened the door. Anna sighed, and drew open her own chamber door.

It was empty and dark. For some reason she found the darkness frightening. Anna fumbled for the candle, but she froze on the cusp of casting a spell. _Damned Amn_ , she thought to herself. Everything was wrong, on backwards. Even a harmless habit could get her into trouble here.

 _Damn Amn. Damn the Cowled Wizards. And damn you, Finn_.

Anna sat down hard onto her narrow little bed and began to cry.

 **...**

Finn awoke to the sound of running water. Not water he quickly realised; it was music.

He was curled up in that same alley where he'd dropped off, some little side street a fair distance from the Promenade. He knew the Seven Vales would be shut, no point in trying to get in there. He reckoned he'd caused enough trouble for one night without getting them all into Missus Patricia's black books.

There were other sleeping figures curled up there, tramps the guard kept well away from the decent folk in the Promenade. Next to Finn sat an old man. His back was against the wall and a small guitar was in his lap. His fingers were thick and gnarled as old wood, but he coaxed a remarkable melody out of the battered instrument.

Finn sat up slowly, listening to the man as he played on. After a time he began to sing. The man's voice was deep and possessed of a surprising melody, given his appearance. Eventually he stopped singing, and Finn spoke.

"You a bard?" he asked.

"Nay…not I, lad," the man answered. "Da taught me to play. Passes the time. You sing?"

Finn just laughed.

"Not so you'd want to hear. Make stones' ears bleed, me. You play for coin?"

"When I needs to. I'm a working man meself. Or I once was. Don't do a lot nowadays."

His face was covered in deep wrinkles, signs of a lifetime spent out of doors. He continued to play his guitar thoughtfully.

"You're not from Amn," Finn said, noting the man's unusual accent.

The man grinned, revealing a row of cracked and missing teeth.

"And neither are you, lad. From the north, are ye? Damn big sword ye've got, too. Mebbe you like this one better."

His tune changed to a rollicking ballad, and the man's voice rang out into the dirty alley.

 _"_ _Now some men like a_ _'_ _fishin, and some men like a_ _'_ _fowlin, and some men like to hear the cannon ball a_ _'_ _roarin. But me I like sleeping, especially in my Molly_ _'_ _s chamber. But here I am in prison, here I am with the ball and chain!_ _"_

Finn frowned down into the dirt, not overly keen on the man's suggestion. But he fished a coin out of his pocket and tossed it to him just the same. The man carried on with his jaunty tune till one of the sleepers called out indignantly. His wrinkled blue eyes crept up in humour, but he quieted his tune. Softly he played the sleepers back to their rest, singing to the sun as it rose over the roofs of Athkatla.

...

Finn didn't stay much longer. He left the tramps to their rest and journeyed back to the Promenade. Hopefully the porter would be opening the door soon.

The traders were busy setting up their stalls. Most paid Finn no heed as he wove his way through the market, and he returned the favour. He passed by the stall where Anna had bought that little pot she doted on so much. That happy memory seemed miles away now. But he noticed the young woman who ran the stall anxiously talking to another trader.

"It's not like him not to come home. Something has happened, I just know it!" she said.

"Calm yourself, dear," the older woman said, reassuringly. "I'm sure he's fine. He's not the best at keeping track of time, you know. His kind never are. The fool won't even know you're worried! He'll be back by evening, mark my words."

But the young woman wasn't convinced.

"This isn't like forgetting about dinner! I'll go see at the noon hour. Could you watch the stall for me then?"

"Of course, of course," the woman soothed. "Nothing to worry about. It's _fine._ _"_

As Finn passed her by the young woman glanced at him. Her eyes were red and heavy from a lack of sleep. But distracted as she was the woman paid him no heed. Finn left her to whatever troubles she had, and headed back towards his own.

He reached the Seven Vales just as the porter was opening the door to the morning air. The man seemed surprised to see Finn, but he let him pass without comment. A maid was busy sweeping the carpet in the empty common room. She didn't look up as Finn passed.

Swiftly and silently Finn went up the stairs, to the door at the end of the hall. He hesitated outside. Anna had the key. It would be locked, surely. It was early still, and he didn't want to wake her. But his hesitation was more than that. He didn't know what words she would have for him that morning.

But by chance he tried the latch. With a slight click the door opened. Anna hadn't locked it.

Finn stepped inside, expecting to see Anna still asleep. But she was awake, and dressed. She sat on the edge of her bed, looking at something that was glittering on the bedside table.

...

She looked up suddenly when Finn entered, but then turned her gaze back to the floor. Finn cleared his throat.

"Morning, love," he said.

"You're back," she said quietly.

"Aye. Sorry about last night… I just had something to…"

"What tavern did you end up in?" Anna said, interrupting him.

She looked up at him sharply. Her eyes looked very much like that young woman from the market. Finn took a deep breath.

"Well, it's… I can't remember the name."

Anna thought he'd been out drinking. A reasonable guess. And it was easier than telling her where he'd truly been last night.

Anna just nodded. Her eyes went back to the table.

"Did it get broken?" Finn asked.

Scattered on the table were the shards of a pot. Anna touched one lightly with a finger.

"Yes. I'll drop it in the dustbin later."

She sighed rather heavily.

"Maybe we can get another one," Finn offered.

"It doesn't matter," she replied.

She scooped the pieces up and replaced them in the paper wrapping. Anna folded the little parcel and set it on the windowsill.

"Well. You want to get some breakfast?" Finn asked after a silent moment.

"I don't think so. Not right now," she replied.

"Look… I am sorry, about last night," he said.

Never mind, Finn. It doesn't matter," Anna sighed.

"I meant about…"

"It doesn't matter."

But she didn't smile, and she didn't take her eyes off the floor. Finn didn't really know what to do. He left Anna, and went down to the common room alone.

He chose a corner table and ordered some ale and some breakfast. Sleeping on the street did a remarkable bit for one's appetite. Last night seemed to him like a dream, so much so that he wondered if it was even real. But Finn knew it was real. Too real, like everything else around him. And he had no idea what to do about it.

He groaned a little seeing Aerie tripping down the stairs. Her eyes lit up as she noticed him, and she came to sit at his table.

"Good morning," she said. "Where did you go last night? Jaheira said there was some meeting. Though I wasn't invited, it seems."

Aerie had a look of a wallflower about her. Finn sighed.

"Don't worry…not someplace you'd care to go, anyway."

"Was it dangerous? I thought there was some trouble…"

"No, no," Finn interrupted. "Just, you know… Street toughs."

Aerie nodded solemnly.

"Oh, yes. They can be dreadful here. I'm so glad none of you were hurt! Badly, anyway. Minsc had a cut on his head, but I helped him with that. If… If you ever do get hurt, you can always come and see me. Baervan is very kind. I know I don't have anything like Jaheira's experience, but…"

Finn smiled a little.

"I will, ta. I'm sure you do well."

Aerie smiled happily. She looked down and adjusted the sleeves on her dress. It was that blue frock she'd worn at the circus, minus the big apron.

"Are you doing anything today?" she asked him.

"Well…" he hesitated.

"Minsc said he'd take me up to the Temple District," Aerie continued. "There aren't any gnomish temples in the city, but there is a public shrine. I thought I might leave an offering. For Quayle, and for our safe return. You could come if you like."

"I don't know if…" Finn began, but he stopped. Anna was walking down the steps. She saw him, and his company. Finn moved to stand up but Anna was already making her way towards the door.

"Well, I…guess I could go," he said slowly.

Aerie turned and looked towards the door where Anna's shadow was disappearing. But she shrugged, either unaware or unconcerned.

"Oh, good! This will be fun," she exclaimed. "Have you ever been to the Temple? It is beautiful there. But maybe you could go and knock on Minsc's door? Otherwise he'll sleep till noon!"

"Yeah. I'll do that," Finn sighed.

He had no love for this outing. He knew full well he should chase after Anna, but he let her go. Finn knew it was the wrong decision, but it was easier than being right for the time being. He still needed some time to think about everything that had been dumped on his plate in the past day.

...

With a bit of effort he roused the sleeping Minsc and Yoshimo. The dozy-headed Minsc barely remembered offering to take Aerie out in the first place, but he was never one to refuse a quest, especially involving a maiden. For lack of anything better to do Yoshimo invited himself along as well. Good enough, thought Finn, safety in numbers.

Soon they were on their way. It was only mid-morning but Finn's back was sweating before they'd even cleared the Promenade.

"Damn, it's hot," he muttered. "Not even Midsummer. Is it always this hot here, Aerie?"

"Athkatla can be very warm," she admitted. "It's cooler out in the country, especially in the hills. We tended to avoid the city in the height of summer. But I do think it's very warm this year, yes."

She drew a long hand over the pearls of sweat that had formed on her own brow.

"It is a peculiar sort of pestilent air here, is it not?" Yoshimo remarked, giving the hazy sun a baneful eye.

"It's the sea air," Aerie said matter-of-factly. "It gets very muggy in the city."

"Yes, it makes me long for the fresh wind of Rashemen!" Minsc said. "Ah, to see a storm blowing across Lake Ashane…it fills the soul!"

"I would love to see that," Aerie said, turning to him. "Can you tell me about it? Your home, I mean."

Few people actually encouraged Minsc to talk, and the big man's face lit up at the chance.

"Ah!" he said, happily. "Minsc's father had a cabin near her shores. Fair, pale white birch trees everywhere. How their leaves would flutter in the wind! The lake is so wide no man can see across her. Like a sea, but the water is fresh. In some weathers she would be smooth as blue silk, and in others tossed in a hag's temper. Each morning Minsc and his brothers would go to swim. Cold, cold! Clear as glass. We miss that."

The big man smiled, his eyes on a place far away. Finn smiled a little himself. A dip in a northern lake sounded pretty good just about then.

"So you have brothers, then?" Aerie asked.

"We are five brothers," Minsc told her. "Two have gone to their warrior's rest. One is a trader, and the other farms. But Minsc always liked wandering the woods best. He is the youngest, but his brothers could never find him when he hid!"

"You mean to tell me you're the baby of the family?" Finn said with a laugh.

"Minsc may be the youngest, but he is the biggest!" the man declared, puffing himself out. "Even Garmund was not taller than he, and he was a mighty warrior!"

"It sounds wonderful," Aerie said wistfully. "Rashemen sounds so wild and free! Don't you miss it?"

"Minsc's eyes grow sore from the lack of her beauty," he admitted. "But she is always in here. Minsc does not ever truly leave."

He pressed a big fist to his breast and smiled. Aerie smiled back, a bright look.

"That's…a nice thought. I like that," she said.

...

Finn didn't say anything else, his eyes on the city around them. They had crossed over the river again, climbing the hill that led to the Temple District. The path was steep and it was rough going in the heat. But on the hillside above them he could see a number of cascading waterfalls.

"Is that it?" Finn asked Yoshimo.

Aerie was walking along with Minsc in front of them, prodding the man to tell her all he knew about Rashemen. Yoshimo shielded his eyes and looked up.

"Yes… It is quite nice there. Very quiet. Once you reach the top of the hill you have no strength left to talk!"

He laughed, and even Finn had to join in. But it was a damn steep climb, worse even than the Government District. Below them, on the other side of the river he could see Waukeen's Promenade, looking tall even from that distance. The houses nearby were dwarfed in its shadow.

He wondered what Anna was doing. He didn't see her when they left. He would have to wait for whatever words she had for him.

A sudden fanfare broke into this thoughts. Suddenly the traffic on the street made way, and there was a scuffling as foot travellers and carts alike cleared the way for whatever was coming through.

Down from the hill came a clattering of hooves. A dozen or so mounted knights were riding in formation. Their plate armour shone like bright silver in the sunlight. Even their sturdy mounts wore battle dress of their own. Finn could practically feel the heat of the horses as they passed by. Their standards fluttered in the breeze; purple hearts crossed in silver.

"Knights of the Radiant Heart," Yoshimo told him. "They have the right of way in the city."

Finn didn't reply. He thought of the cleric Anomen, and his indignity in the Copper Coronet. Was he among the riders? With their helms on it was impossible to tell. Regardless, Finn had nothing to say to him. He knew no more about that Mister F than he had that night.

At last they reached the Temple District proper. It was the highest point in the city, situated on the peak of the hill. In spite of the long walk Finn found himself looking around the place in something close to awe.

The Amnish never struggled to find ways to flaunt their wealth, but here they had at last succeeded in outdoing themselves. The entire hillside was terraced, carved out of the natural rock by the labour of men. There were sweeping walkways of white stone bordered with twisting ironwork painted gold. Down between the levels a river went splashing, and everywhere was the sound of falling water. Along the edges of the terraces were perfectly sculpted gardens, and even fruit trees. Across the sweeping vista one could see the entire city, and the blue sea beyond.

Built into the hillsides were temples of many gods, all built out of that same white stone. Some were larger than others. The churches of Helm and Lathander had quite a following in the city, if the size of their temples was to be believed. There were statues and shrines, fonts of holy power designed to serve the busy worshipper. Judging from all the clerics milling about, Finn reckoned Bodhi would be very nervous there indeed.

...

Aerie led them up yet more series of exhausting steps, to the very uppermost level. The hillside was crowned by a golden pavilion, with a gilded statue of Waukeen sheltering under its arches.

A ship and a wagon wheel took shelter in the folds of her gown, and in her frozen hand she held out a chest in offering to the people of Amn. Her jewel-encrusted eyes gazed out passively over the city that praised her name with every breath.

Beneath the pavilion a river flowed out of the rock. It splashed down into a wide, round pool, where it lingered before making its splashing trek down the hillside.

Quite a number of people were on the summit. They took turns by the pool, making invocations to the gods. Some tossed coins into the pool as offering, but others threw some kind of tablets into the water. They bobbed along on its surface for a moment before sinking down and melting from existence.

"I will buy an offering, I think," Aerie said to herself.

Not far from the pool was a stand, managed by several priests. Whatever they were selling they were doing a good business. Patiently, or impatiently in Finn's case, they waited for their turn.

There were trinkets and statues and prayer books for sale. Racks of small, clear glass bottles contained holy water; for the blessing of shops, according to the merchant who stood next to Finn. But Aerie laid two gold coins down and bought one of those little tablets.

"What's that for?" Finn asked her.

"An offering," Aerie said. "This shrine is devoted to Waukeen, but worshippers of any god may give tribute here. Watch."

Aerie nudged her way up to the pool, having to struggle a bit through the crowd. But once she reached the edge she held the little tablet in her hands and spoke under her breath.

 _"_ _For the Masked Leaf. In thanks for our escape from danger. And in remembrance of Quayle Hopfoot._ _"_

As she spoke the image of a raccoon's face became visible on the blank tablet. Aerie tossed it into the water, where the little boat bobbed along for a time with all the others. But it too soon sank and disappeared.

Aerie sighed as she watched it go, but she had little time for meditation. A score of people were behind her waiting for their own chance at the pool. The business done, they made their way back down the steps.

"Glad I don't have to do that every day," Finn said, wiping his brow. "Those priests must make a fortune."

"It all goes to charity," Aerie said. "But I don't really come up to the shrine much. It is very crowded. It's better to pray to Baervan in the wild places. Unfortunately, there aren't many of those in the city."

"You have obviously spent little time in the Copper Coronet of an evening!" Yoshimo announced.

He grinned at Aerie, though judging by the look on the girl's face his joke had fallen flat.

"Regardless," he coughed. "It is very warm. Please allow me to buy you a cool treat, my lady."

He gestured to a little shop imbedded in a wall. Aerie's face brightened, and Finn tagged along behind them.

The merchant appeared to be doing a great business selling ice shavings. She scooped up the snow from deep tubs and set them into little paper cups before dousing the whole arrangement in fruit juice.

Yoshimo bought cups for himself and Aerie, but Minsc forcefully declined.

"You eat ice? In Rashemen, we have a saying about those who are so poor they have nothing to eat but ice! Minsc has gold to buy food. Minsc does not eat ice!"

"It's good!" Aerie exclaimed, catching a little dribbling fruit juice with her tongue.

"And I thought they didn't use magic here," Finn remarked. "How else could they have snow in this heat?"

But Yoshimo laughed.

"There is no magic involved. Men cut ice from the mountains and bring it into the city by wagon. Perhaps in our good ranger's land the poor eat ice, but here it is the fancy of the rich!"

"Now, that is just showing off," Finn replied, chuckling a little.

Exotic though it was, he didn't really fancy fruit-covered snow. A nice ale would do him good. It seemed though that the good people of Athkatla didn't want their Temple District sullied with taverns, though, for there wasn't a pub to be seen.

"We done then?" he asked no one in particular. "I'm melting here."

He looked up at the blazing sun. The light reflected off the white stone was practically blinding.

"I might like to sit and stay a while…" Aerie began.

"All right then," he said quickly. "But I think I'll be getting back. I need to see how Anna is getting on."

Aerie looked a bit surprised, but she couldn't really argue. Yoshimo also bowed out.

"Indeed…this has been a most pleasing adventure. But I shall head back to the market myself. I trust Minsc will be willing to stay and keep you company, Miss Aerie?"

"Oh, yes!" Minsc exclaimed. "We will stay. Minsc is much enjoying talking about Rashemen! I shall tell you the story of when my brothers challenged me to swim far in to the lake! The lake is shallow near the shore, you see, but soon it grows deep and dark as a gorge. Monsters lurk in hidden caves there, they say!"

Aerie did her best to smile.

"Oh, yes… That sounds very nice! Well, I shall see you later then, I suppose."

...

The pair of them found a seat on a bench in the shade of a cherry tree, where Aerie seemed to hear his tale with interest. But she looked a bit fidgety, and threw Finn one last glance over her shoulder as the two men hurried away down the walkway.

"Poor girl," Finn remarked. "Got more than she bargained for, asking Minsc for his life story!"

"Ah, well," Yoshimo chuckled. "She is in safe hands, at least. Never have I met a man so innocent as he. He is like a very large fawn."

"Who just happens to be in love with a whore," Finn quipped.

"Innocent, I said!" Yoshimo laughed. "You prove my point. But I imagine you are as thirsty as I am. There is a good tavern not so far from here. You will not object to a bit of fortification before we make the long walk back?"

Finn bit his lip. He was growing more and more anxious to get back to Anna, but he almost felt ready to faint from the heat. One ale wouldn't hurt.

"All right," he agreed. "But just one. I do want to get back soon."

Yoshimo nodded, though he had that look in his eyes again. Finn half-expected him to lead them into a festhall, but the tavern he chose looked anything but. It was just outside the gates of the Temple District, and it seemed almost like a temple in itself. The place had a vaulted ceiling and wide, arching doors that were open to the air. Inside was refreshingly cool. The tables were filled with well-dressed ladies and gentlemen, and the air filled with genteel conversation. But Yoshimo kept them walking through the common room, and out onto a wide terrace.

A sloping roof protected the terrace from the sun, but it was perfectly situated to take in the view from across the city. Finn gladly sank into a chair.

"Not bad, this," he admitted. "Surprised they let us in here."

"Ah, but we are respectable folk, are we not?" Yoshimo chuckled, putting his feet up in a most improper manner. "We have coin. That makes us respectable."

Finn smirked a little. A pretty barmaid brought them their drinks. Her hair was a glossy brown, all done up in artful rolls and curls. She smiled at Finn as she set a pewter tankard in front of him, and he found himself smiling back.

The two men sat in silence, admiring the view out over the city. In the distance the water glittered like diamonds in the harbour.

"Might have to bring Anna here," Finn said. "They do good food?"

"Quite excellent, I have heard," Yoshimo replied. "You are…in something of a way with her, at the moment? I could not help but notice she did not join us."

His eyes were on his tankard, but Finn felt the weight in his words. Finn let out a breath.

"I reckon. Though it's hardly surprising, considering I didn't come back to the inn last night."

"Indeed?" Yoshimo said. "Don't tell me you have been to see the jasmine lady again?"

 _"_ _No,_ _"_ Finn said bluntly. "I had some business. That's all."

"Of course. Although if you had been to see her, there would be no reason to hide it from me. I shall tell Anna nothing."

Finn gritted his teeth. Yoshimo seemed to be implying that he didn't quite believe his account.

The patrons at the table next to them rose up to leave, and the barmaid appeared quickly to clear away the empty goblets. Once again she found time to give Finn a knowing little smile. She bent over the table, and if Finn didn't know better, he might have thought she was deliberately showing off her backside.

Not a bad one, either, he thought to himself. She had a slender waist but her rump was round and firm. But he bit his tongue and turned his eyes deliberately back out over the water.

"This place must keep you busy on your feet," Yoshimo said to the girl.

He winked at Finn; the old dog had seen where his eyes were.

"Yes, m'lord, but it's good for the coin," the young woman laughed. "I always get good tips."

"I am certain you do," he laughed in return. "And what is your name?"

"Zahra, sir," the maid replied.

"Ah, there is no need to be so formal with us," Yoshimo chuckled. "My companion and I, we are quite friendly. _Zahra_. A very pretty name, wouldn't you agree? It is Calishite, is it not?"

Yoshimo turned to Finn with a grin on his face, but Finn gave him a quizzical look. That man never let up.

"Oh, yes…" Zahra replied, standing with her tray of empty goblets. "I think so. I'm Amnish through and through, but you always hear a lot of Calishite names in the city. Some say it sounds a little _exotic._ _"_

The girl laughed, and Finn looked up. She smiled at him and looked down at the table.

"It certainly is," Yoshimo agreed. "Well suited to you. And I myself am from Kara-Tur. We are both exotic together, yes?"

She laughed again and nodded, but her cheeks flushed a little.

"Yes, sir… But where is your friend from? I thought I heard a bit of an accent."

Finn raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, love. Where do _you_ think I'm from?"

"Well… We have some traders pass through here from Baldur's Gate, and you sound a little like them. Are you from the north?"

Finn clenched his teeth and nodded. He was getting a bit fed up of being called out every time he opened his mouth.

"That's nice," she said, smiling again. "I knew I recognised that accent!"

"He is indeed most melodious," Yoshimo chuckled. "But perhaps we could return later, if you wished to hear more of it?"

Finn just gave the man a glare. What in all the hells was Yoshimo playing at?

"Oh…yes!" she said, flushing harder. "I finish work today at eight o' clock…"

"Good…good," Yoshimo said, smiling in return. "We shall see you then."

"Aye," Finn said, bluntly. "I'll bring my _wife_ and all."

He could feel the heat rising to his face. He stared directly at the girl. She did a double-take, and her face turned positively crimson. She muttered something and swiftly fled back to the bar.

...

"You did not find her attractive, I take it?" Yoshimo said idly. "A pity. I think she seemed most keen on you. Although I am not a jealous man. Perhaps she has a friend, eh?"

But Finn felt ready to burst.

"What the hells has that got to do with anything?" he exclaimed. "You think I'm just going to come back here and meet up with some girl, while my wife is waiting back at the inn?"

"Perhaps you are rather nervous now," Yoshimo said, giving Finn a look. "If I misjudged the situation, then I apologise. But you did not seem troubled by the idea of female companionship before. I thought, perhaps…"

"Well, don't think," Finn growled. "That was one time, and it's over. I'm not looking to play around. My wife is all I've got, you understand? She's all I've got. And if anything… _happened_ …I don't know what I'd do. Don't try to fix me up with any harlots. And I don't want to hear anything else about the _jasmine lady_. Not one word. You understand that?"

He was practically shaking. Yoshimo looked at him.

"There is no need for such brutal words. You have changed a great deal since she has been in the city. And could I be blamed before, when I did not even know you _had_ a wife? I had no reason to think you were anything but an unattached man. Your choices are your own, my friend. They are not mine."

Finn glared at the table. A red mist was over his eyes. Yoshimo was right, of course. And Finn could never undo what he'd done. Deep inside, he was terrified at the thought that Anna might discover the truth.

"All right. Just…no more, aye? You want to whore around, do it on your own time."

"Very well, then. More lasses for me!" Yoshimo said.

He laughed, but there was a certain coldness in it. Finn looked at him. Yoshimo's eyes were narrowed, but his countenance quickly recovered its usual humour.

"I'm damn ready to get out of here," Finn said after a silent minute.

"As you wish. I believe we have embarrassed the barmaid enough for one day. She has not even been back to see if we would like another round!"

Finn scowled, but he rose up from the table. He hurried towards the door, deliberately trying to avoid looking at anyone as he went. Yoshimo trailed behind him, still silent. Finn set his feet firmly onto the street, but he was soon aware of someone calling out behind him.

...

 _"_ _I say! I say! You there!_ _"_

Finn paused and turned around, wondering if someone was calling him. He groaned; someone was. Jogging down the hill after them was none other than the cleric, Anomen.

 _"_ _At last,_ _"_ he breathed. "I thought you had gone deaf. Do you remember me?"

Finn looked at him. His bruises had healed, but those stiff features were unmistakable.

"Anomen, right?" he said.

"Yes. Anomen Delryn, servant of Torm, and squire of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart."

It was as though his name wasn't fully dressed without the rest of it tacked on. Yoshimo looked the man over with his appraising eye.

"A pleasure to meet you, Squire Anomen," he said. "You have business with my friend, I take it?"

"Yes. I could not believe my eyes when I saw you in the tavern. Did you come in search of me?"

"Er, not exactly," Finn replied. "We were just visiting."

Anomen's expectant face fell.

"Then that is most disappointing. You have found out nothing, then?"

"Forgive me for intruding, but is there a chance I may know what this is about?" Yoshimo remarked.

But Anomen gave him a dubious glance.

"I beg your pardon, but I cannot relate this issue to just anyone. It seems quite plain to me that you are not from Amn? It is difficult to trust a stranger…"

Yoshimo gave the man a dark look, though he didn't speak. Perhaps a bounty hunter wasn't well equipped to protest his virtue.

Finn rubbed his eyes. "I'm not exactly local myself, as everyone keeps reminding me. But you can trust him. I'm sorry, but I haven't found out anything. I've been…out of town for a few days."

"Damnation!" the squire exclaimed. His muscular neck strained with the word. "Since we have spoken, the situation has grown worse. The villain Mister F is demanding even more money from the good lady…"

He shut his mouth tight, perhaps aware that it was rambling on. His brown eyes narrowed.

"Sorry," Finn apologised. "But I never said I'd actually be able to help. I don't even know who this Mister F is."

"Ah, but I do," Yoshimo said unexpectedly.

Both men turned to him in surprise. Yoshimo rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, I have heard of a Mister F," he said quietly. "It is a name I have heard spoken around the Copper Coronet. Not loudly, you understand. It seems he and Lehtinan are engaged in something of a turf war with each other. Lehtinan does not well tolerate any of his associates to darken his door."

"Then you know where he is?" Finn said.

"Mmm… Not exactly. But I am certain I could find him. There is some difficulty with a lady, I gather?"

Squire Anomen turned bright red under his neatly trimmed beard.

"That…was not for your ears. But yes… I suppose I have little choice. If you could aid me, my good men, I would be most grateful."

"Excellent!" Yoshimo said. "No doubt my friend has told you we are mercenaries of the highest order."

"Mercenaries?" Anomen replied. "No, I never knew you were common sell-swords! I should have thought twice about laying this at your feet, if I knew the truth!"

He looked genuinely disgusted at the idea. Finn groaned.

"Nobody asked you for any gold," he said, giving Yoshimo a look. "But maybe we should just forget it. I can't exactly go crawling around the Coronet, you know."

"No, I… I must see this business sorted," Anomen said. It looked like he was pulling together all his composure. "I have a little gold. If that is what it must take… I am honour-bound to provide my assistance in this matter."

Finn wanted to curse the air himself. Trouble really did follow him everywhere, even to a temple. But the cleric seemed earnest if nothing else.

"All right," he sighed. "We'll see what we can do. No promises, mind. But if you want us to help, we're going to need the whole story."

"I… I see. Yes. But not here. Come, back in to the Temple. We shall find a place away from listening ears," Anomen said.

He turned and stiffly walked back up the hill. Yoshimo looked at Finn with a little grin; eager as always for gold. Finn was less keen, but he could hear the man out, at least. He spared one last glance down the hill, his thoughts on Anna. But he swiftly turned away and followed the other men back towards the Temple gates.

 **...**

Anna swept back into the common room of the Seven Vales, glad to finally be out of the heat. The air was frightfully humid that day, the sun merciless as it cooked the cobblestones of the Promenade.

She'd spent the morning wandering aimlessly in the market. Something small and hard had burrowed into her stomach, and that ill feeling would not let her go. Seeing Finn sitting with Aerie was the last straw.

It was folly, of course. Anna didn't truly think Finn had any designs towards Aerie, whatever the girl's opinion on the matter. But with everything else weighing down on her, she just couldn't bear it.

She understood Jaheira's anger. Whatever Finn had got himself in to, and it was obvious that he had, he wasn't talking. Why should he keep it a secret, from her of all people? Anna was still not entirely unconvinced there was a woman at the bottom of it.

But it was more than that, even. Something had changed. She knew it. When she saw Finn that first time, she felt it. He was different. Just the look in his eyes… Everything was the same, and yet… But perhaps she was different, as well. There were too many old fears growing, fears that had never truly died. Underneath her sweaty frock her scars itched and burned.

A day of rest, that was what she truly needed. Just her and Finn, together. No kidnappings, no killings, no intrigues. But rarely had they been so fortunate, Anna reminded herself.

Finn still hadn't returned, and she had their chamber to herself. She wasn't much surprised. But how she wished to see him reclining on the bed. It would have restored her faith. Just a little bit. Just for that day. But that was not to be.

Anna peeled off her sweat-covered dress and shift. She went to the wash stand and took up the sponge, revelling in the delightful coolness as the water trickled over her skin. How could it be so hot? Beregost could bake in deepest Highsun, that was true, but this sort of oppression would cause the entire Sword Coast to melt.

In the very least she had a change of clothes again. Anna opened the chest of drawers and pulled out her spare shift and a clean frock. Dyed a hunter's green, it was an older frock, but lighter weight than her blue woollen one. It was trimmed in gold ribbon, and long streamers of it hung down from the caps of the short sleeves. It was a rather festive frock, the dress she wore at Greengrass; entirely unsuited to either her mood or the occasion, but it would have to do.

The sleeves were short but thankfully her shift still covered her arms. For whatever it was worth; the lines of her scars were still visible from underneath the creamy fabric. Anna stood by the glass, frowning as she laced her shift's neckband tightly as she could. The bodice of the dress was also rather low, something she would not have minded once upon a time, but now only served as an annoyance.

...

She drew the laces, her skin disappearing under the fabric. But as she did a sudden image flashed into her mind. _Sarevok_. He stood over her as she lay helpless on the ground, towering like a mountain over an ant. The sharp tip of the dagger carved her breast, over and over… She screamed. He laughed. And he cut her again.

A sharp noise shook her out of the vision. Her hands were shaking, and for a moment Anna couldn't move. Her heart was racing. What had just happened? But someone was at the door. Anna drew several deep breaths, trying to fight away the tears.

It was Jaheira. The druid's face was no kinder than it had been last night, but seeing Anna a look of concern washed over it.

"Are you well?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm just…hot," Anna said, making an excuse. It was no lie, at least.

"It is stifling today," Jaheira agreed. "I thought I heard you return. Xan and I are going to visit this spice merchant soon, if you would care to come with us. Seeing as the others are _not here_ …which is perhaps for the best."

So she had not entirely softened her mood. Anna drew a deep breath and looked around, trying to clear her mind enough to think.

"Yes… I suppose I can," she said. "But what are we going to say to him? I still don't truly understand what all this is about."

Jaheira's lip curled. "Well. We have a little idea about that, and you could certainly play a part. Xan is in his chamber; I will fetch him, and we will talk."

Anna felt her mood sinking even lower. A spot of intrigue was really not what she wanted that afternoon. But she waited. In distraction she opened up the parchment that held the remains of her dear little pot.

She said she would throw it in the dustbin, though she couldn't stand the idea. For all its delicate appearance, elves made things to last. Broken though it was, perhaps it could be repaired. But Anna had no energy to even comprehend such a thing just then. There was another sharp rap on the door. Jaheira let herself in, with Xan trailing at her heels.

"Very well, then," Jaheira said. "Xan, perhaps you will tell Anna what you told me?"

The elf cleared his throat. He gave Anna something of a quizzical look, but if he had a thought he kept it to himself.

"Yes… I have been to see this Sharren Mular myself, earlier this morning. An unappealing little fellow, with a small shop devoted to _spices_. A rather ineffective front it is, as well. I do not doubt a good deal of his coin goes towards bribing certain officials to look the other way."

"And this Bayle fellow thinks he is connected with Irenicus in some way?" Anna asked.

"That is what he says," Jaheira remarked. "If he was supplying Irenicus with spell components, it seems highly unlikely the wizard himself would have gone to his shop to purchase them. He would have used a go-between. After that slaughter, it is impossible to say if any of his hirelings survived and are yet in the city. No doubt Gaelan Bayle and his superiors would be greatly interested in knowing their names."

"And this Bayle…who is he working for?" Anna asked.

Jaheira paused, but she drew a sharp breath.

"He is a member of the Shadow Thieves," she said quietly. "I apologise. I should have informed you earlier."

Anna's eyes opened wide. Her mouth opened, but before she could speak Jaheira shushed her.

 _"_ _Silence_. We must be silent here. I am no happier about this than you would be. But we are out of options. For whatever their…methods…the thieves have the funds and the organisation to reach Imoen, wherever she might be. We must only mind ourselves in their company."

"But what about…" Anna stammered. "What about _your_ organisation? Surely they would help?"

At that Jaheira's face turned to stone.

"Do you think I have not asked? I have not pleaded? They are deaf to my cries. They cannot get involved, they say. Yet it was they who instructed Khalid and I to watch over Finn and Imoen from the beginning…"

Anna didn't know what to think. But slowly Xan spoke.

"I think, perhaps, that is not a discussion for this time?" he said. "If I may continue…"

Jaheira's head twitched, but she nodded.

"Yes," she said harshly. "Continue."

"As I said," the elf began. "Bayle mentioned 'the red and white.' Do you know of what he speaks?"

"No, I don't," Anna said.

"Then your alchemy instructors were noble, it seems," he said, his eyes sharpened. "Red and white, though often referred to by other names, is a mixture of dried blood and bone meal. _Elven_ blood and bone. I have known cases of my people being captured and killed solely for the creation of this foul substance. It is used in necromancy, a powerful regenerative. And if Irenicus was purchasing this, he had no good purpose in mind."

His anger was quite plain, though Anna could hardly blame him.

"So what are we going to do?" she said.

"We are going to purchase some, naturally enough," Jaheira said. "You and Xan are alchemists, newly arrived in Amn. And I shall be your guard. Quite simple."

"Simple…" Anna said, sighing. Nothing was simple in the City of Coin.

...

 _Corellon vara amin...Corellon protect me_


	19. Under the Table

_This will be the last update for a while. Back some time after the summer!_

 _..._

Anna listened, vaguely, as Jaheira briefed her more on the details of the plan. But she didn't really hear much of what she said. Xan could do the talking if he wanted. Anna did not much fancy herself being on a mission for the Shadow Thieves.

It seemed hardly believable, but if Jaheira said it, then it must be true. But how were the thieves mixed up with Irenicus? More madness, more plots… As if they had not seen enough of that in the past year. That thought recalled her strange vision of Sarevok, and Anna shuddered. The heat was getting to her brain.

They went back out into the stifling Promenade. The crowds were light for that time of afternoon, probably on account of the heat. Anna was lost in her thoughts and silent, but Xan fell back to speak with her.

"Finn has returned this morning?" he asked.

"Yes," Anna sighed.

"And how did he…seem?"

"What do you mean?" she said, looking at him.

"In general," Xan said idly.

Anna scowled. "Like a guilty hound. So I suppose he seemed his usual self."

It was an odd question. Xan nodded, and Anna thought she could see a touch of relief in his demeanour.

"And…how are you?"

"Well, I'm…fine. I'm hot, and I'm tired, and I have no idea why the fates can't just leave us alone for one blessed afternoon, but otherwise, _fine_. Why do you ask?"

She thought he had chosen a strange time to start being social. Xan though affected indifference.

"I was merely asking. Is it not allowed?"

"It is allowed, though I've never known you to be overly concerned about such pleasantries. As I recall, you left Baldur's Gate without even saying goodbye."

The response was sharper than she meant it to be. She didn't even know why she felt the need to stick a jab in about something that happened months ago. Her temper was dangling by a rather slender thread these days. Predictably Xan scowled.

"It was not an intentional slight. You were still recovering, and I did not wish to disturb you. I do not know what I would have said, regardless."

"Well, you could have said…I don't know… _goodbye?_ _"_ she remarked, sarcastically. "Not such an effort for someone you have travelled with for so long. I didn't even know you'd gone home until Jaheira mentioned it."

Anna frowned, her mind on those awful days. Lying in bed, feverish, her body burning, greasy and smelly from that awful salve the druid put on her scars. The ruined city outside wept and mourned. Finn…drifting like a stranger. Sarevok was finally dead, the Sword Coast _saved_ , yet there were no celebrations to be found.

"Said goodbye, as you and Finn did?" Xan shot back. "At least I did not disappear without a word to anyone, and expect you to run halfway across the country to rescue me! Or is that the sort of goodbye you had in mind?"

Anna felt her hot face flaming even brighter red.

"That was… _different!_ _"_ she exclaimed. "You don't know what it's like…"

"No, I do not know," he said harshly. "And I am quite thankful for that."

Anna could hardly see now. She couldn't justify what they did, but how could she explain? She fought off an urge to smack the elf right across the face. But Jaheira overheard them arguing, and turned back to them with a glare.

"Children, if you _please?_ I have enough of a headache today as it is."

Xan's face pinched up like he'd been eating a tubful of lemons, but he turned his eyes to the ground.

"She is right. There are more important things to concern ourselves with at the moment. Let us focus on the mission at hand, shall we?"

Anna clenched her jaw shut. She did not feel in much of a mood to be professional, whatever their profession might be. But anything to escape further argument.

"Yes," she said, slowly. "And for whatever it's worth… I don't blame you for leaving quickly as you could. At least you got to leave it all behind you. For a little while, anyway."

It was a rather humbling admission. Xan looked surprised, but he seemed to deflate too.

"A precious little while," he sighed. "And to tell the truth, I could not really blame you, either."

Anna didn't reply. She wished she could just teleport away. Somewhere…anywhere. Somewhere that it wasn't so unbearably hot. Somewhere she could think. But there was no easy escape. She would just need to live day by day. Now, they had a job to attend.

"One thing I still don't understand…" she said after a moment. "One of many. Why should an elf buy this compound in the first place? Wouldn't Mular be suspicious? Perhaps you should remain outside, and I will talk to him."

"How many people do you think I have encountered, who do not wish to deal with elves?" Xan remarked. "More than a few. Fortunately, we are not without our disguises. Come…let us save our breath. His shop is a very long climb."

...

They passed in to the shadow of the great arches. Anna looked at him, and her breath caught in her throat. Walking next to her was a human man.

It was Xan, of course, and a simple enough illusion at that. But somehow she found the image disconcerting. There was nothing remarkably different… His Moonblade was now a mundane sword; he was a bit more broad-shouldered, his face more rounded, yet he retained enough of himself that Anna almost felt like she'd seen a ghost. She found herself wishing he'd chosen an entirely different form for his ruse.

Xan noticed her staring, and he gave the impression that he didn't appreciate her look. So she turned away.

Jaheira led them up the many rows of steps, up to the top level of the arches. Anna felt near to fainting by the time the climb was over. Here were a number of smaller shops, of the lower rent variety, Anna gathered. Such a climb did not make them an exclusive address.

"Here it is," Jaheira remarked.

A weather-worn sign tacked up outside the door read:

 _'_ _Sharren Mular, established trader in fine herbs and spices. Licensed importer._ _'_

A fine screen of gauzy cloth hung down over the door as protection from flies. A number of small bronze bells were attached to the bottom to serve as a weight, and they tinkled subtly in the faint breeze. They clanked unpleasantly as Jaheira drew open the curtain, holding it wide so Xan and Anna could pass inside.

It was dark in there, but not much cooler than outside. Being on the top of the Promenade the shop caught the full weight of the sun, and the stones became super-heated.

The shop was quite small, little more than an alcove. A number of large bags were casually leaning up against a wall, and every inch of space on the walls was crowded with shelves of bags and jars. The hot air had a dusty, sneezy kind of smell. At their entrance a man rose up from his chair behind the counter.

"Welcome, welcome!" the man said, holding out his hands in greeting. "A pearl to you. We have spices from all over Faerun and beyond, a selection quite unlike any other. Might I ask what you are interested in today?"

He spoke effusively, his plump hands waving with every word. He held a small fan in one hand, and the gestures made him look like he was doing some sort of odd dance. Anna dared to look at him. He was short, as Xan said, and rather fat. His hair was covered by a turban, but he wore a neat little beard that seemed to be too small for his face.

Anna didn't really know what to say, but Xan spoke.

"Good afternoon," he said. "We are seeking some particular herbs. In our land they are not so hard to come by, but even in this market they seem to be in short supply."

"Ah, that is a surprise!" Mular exclaimed. "Whatever you can find in the world, you can find in Waukeen's Promenade. But many of the traders are rather repetitive, yes. Simply knocking coppers off the same merchandise, trying to lure in their customers. If you would be so kind to tell me what you are looking for?"

"Mandrake, for one," the human Xan continued.

Mular's dark eyebrows raised. "Yes? Not many stock mandrake root, I grant you. Poisonous, of course. But I may have some. Was there anything else?"

"Yes. We have been seeking seeds of _nux vomica_ , with little success."

Mular's fat face broke in to a nervous grin.

"And I should not be surprised, given their sale is highly regulated by the Council. Rat catchers and the like are apportioned a share, under license. Are you…professionals?"

"Yes. My associate and I are alchemists."

Anna glanced at Xan. From the seeds of _nux vomica_ a truly potent poison could be extracted. They had some medicinal uses, but Anna considered them too dangerous to use herself.

"That is all very good," Mular continued. "You are licensed by the Council then, I take it? I should not like to make any infractions of the law. The authorities of late…have been rather _earnest_ in seeking out those who are flouting the rules. Understandable of course, after that dreadful business last month. So if you would be so kind…?"

He looked at them expectantly, his eyes flitting between Xan, Anna, and the silent Jaheira. The druid stood back some ways, her arms folded across her chest, a perfect sentry.

"Of course," Xan said soothingly. "This is our license."

Anna blinked. From his pocket Xan drew out a small scroll, and unfolded it with the dexterity of a stage conjurer performing a trick. He set it before Mular, who gazed at it intently. But the parchment was blank.

"Yes…I see. This is a license," the man said, rather vaguely.

"It is, yes," Xan continued. "You can see that we are legitimate. "We are seeking to purchase some rare ingredients. Not for cooking, you understand."

Mular laughed that shaky little laugh again. He looked rather nervous.

"I sell many things, true… But I am sorry to tell you that I am not looking for any new clients just now. With all the…difficulties…"

But as he spoke Xan clicked his fingers. Jaheira stepped forward firmly, and laid a sack on the counter.

"Perhaps this will change you mind," Xan remarked. "A bag full of gold."

Anna could only stare, still silent. The bag was lumpy and heavy, but she was certain it held something other than coins. Mular drew it open and ran his hand slowly through the contents. It was nothing but a bagful of pebbles.

"Gold…yes," he said, his voice carrying that odd tone again. "I have what you need. Perhaps… But, no. Not now. Too dangerous. Cowled Wizards…"

Xan's head twitched, his gaze hardened on the man.

"You sell spell components?" he asked him.

"Yes," Mular replied. "Many things, many things."

"Do you sell _red and white?_ _"_

Anna could detect a hiss in Xan's voice as he spoke those words. But Mular shook his head.

"No…not that."

Xan looked slightly confused.

"You do not sell it?"

"No. Not now."

"Then have you sold it in the past?"

"Oh, yes," Mular said. "But not anymore. My supplier has gone away."

"What do you mean by that?" Xan pressed him.

But Mular only shook his head.

"Gone… The woman used to come. At night. I paid her gold. Worth a lot of coin, it was… So much gold…"

Mular laughed with the recollection. Xan drew a breath.

"A wizard. Did you sell it to a wizard?"

"Wizard? No… Sold the lot to that Calishite caravaner. Sells for a great deal in Calimport. So much gold…"

The man was seeing gold coins in his eyes. Xan gritted his teeth.

"A wizard. Irenicus. Do you know the name?"

Mular just shook his fat head.

"Irenicus? No. I do not know any such wizard."

"This woman, then… What was her name? Where can she be found?"

"I…don't know," Mular protested. "I did not know her name. She came at night. She found me. Outside the shop…"

He began to sound somewhat distressed. The human Xan shuddered, and for one moment Anna thought she saw his guise slipping. But he groaned, and turned his eyes to the floor.

"Must continue…" he said, rubbing his eyes. "He knows something…"

...

But they were all brought crashing back to reality. Released from Xan's hold Mular suddenly collapsed. Anna gasped as the fat man fell forward onto the counter, banging his face against the wood on his way to the floor. Jaheira cursed and leaped forward.

 _"_ _Silvanus,_ _"_ she groaned, rolling the man onto his back. "Easy now, easy now."

Mular was rambling something under his breath. Something about a woman. Jaheira placed her hand on his forehead and spoke an invocation. The man's eyes fluttered open, and he looked at the people standing over him in surprise.

 _"_ _Waukeen_ _'_ _s purse,_ _"_ he gasped. "What…what happened?"

"You collapsed," Jaheira said firmly. "No doubt from the heat."

"Yes…yes…" Mular panted. "It is so… _hot_ … But you… You wished to buy? And where did these stones come from?"

He had pulled the bag of pebbles down with him, and they now littered the floor. Jaheira looked up at Xan, exasperated. The human-elf remained silent though, looking rather dazed himself.

"They must be from the scales," Jaheira said, searching for some reason to explain their presence.

"Weights…but I have brass weights!" Mular exclaimed. "Now, get me up!"

He struggled like a turtle to right himself. With considerable effort Jaheira helped him into his chair, where he sat puffing and panting.

"Dreadful, just dreadful," Mular said, mopping his brow with his turban. His short black hair stuck out at all angles, making him look odd indeed. "But did you want to buy…? You wanted…mandrake, was it?"

"You misheard," Jaheira continued. "It was mustard."

Jaheira fixed Anna with a look, and in spite of everything it was all she could do to keep from bursting out laughing. Mular looked irritated.

"Mustard? Bah! You bother me about _mustard?_ Any old peddler has mustard! Get out of here. I'm shutting up for the day. Going home. I'm tired…need to lie down."

He shooed them out of his shop like flies, but they were all quite willing to go. They scurried back out into the blazing sun, with no mustard or mandrake in their pockets.

"Of all the absurd…" Xan muttered to himself.

He was back to his usual elven self, scowl set on his lips as always. Jaheira glared at him.

"Could you not be more gentle? I thought Mular's heart was giving out there and then!"

"It is not my fault!" Xan protested. "I hoped I would not need to interrogate him. I do not think he would have told us anything otherwise. But he… There was something. He knew something. I know it. But he did not know what it was…"

"You knew that he didn't know something?" Anna remarked, speaking for the first time in a long while. "Or you didn't know that he knew something?"

"Are you attempting to joke?" Xan shot back.

"I don't know. I don't think so," Anna groaned. "Are we done with our mission, then?"

"Perhaps," Jaheira said. "His words raise more questions than they answer. From what he said, he was not selling this substance to the wizard at all. He did not even know his name."

"No… He only purchased it, from some shadowy woman," Xan remarked. "That is suggestive."

Suggestive of what, he didn't say. Jaheira didn't press him on the matter. She strode along down the steps, her mace swinging on her belt.

"Well. I do not know what more Bayle will want from us. Let _him_ browbeat shopkeepers all he likes. This was a fool's errand."

Anna couldn't help but agree. It did seem odd, that a group as infamous as the Shadow Thieves would send them out on such a mission. Did they think as strangers they stood a better chance of success? Or did they know of Xan's abilities? That was worrying enough in itself. But it was done. For now.

 **...**

Finn trailed along behind Anomen, following the cleric's stiff stride as he led them back into the Temple District. The man marched as if he was part of an invisible column. He took them down to the lower terraces, to a shaded area under a trellis of roses.

"This is better," Anomen said, looking around. "We shall have privacy for this discussion."

"Well, it's over to you, mate," Finn remarked. "We're listening."

"Quite," Anomen said. He gave Finn a look which implied _mate_ wasn't a suitable form of address. "As I told you before, my mother had in her life a dear friend. And even after my blessed mother's passing this lady and her family remained close to mine," he said. "The point is, this lady's son has found himself in difficulty. He…was involved with a woman, you see. A most disreputable woman. And this harlot now claims to be carrying his child. But whether or not this child is actually his, the woman intends to raise a scandal if tribute is not paid."

"I see," Yoshimo said, chuckling a little. "The most ancient of scandals."

"You think this humorous?" Anomen replied. "Truly, it is not. This family's reputation was unblemished until the fool Unver decided to sully it. And a good reputation is most vital to this lady, especially at this time. This situation must be resolved, and soon!"

"Well…call me mad, but why not just pay the woman off?" Finn remarked. "Take it on the chin. Like you said, if this lad hadn't been poking the pussy there wouldn't be a problem."

"Those were not _exactly_ my words," Anomen sputtered. "But even if we were inclined to pay these criminals…this Mister F, who _represents_ the woman, is not asking for a single payment. He is demanding regular tribute. We cannot have this hanging over our heads indefinitely. You must understand this."

"Yes, I do understand," Yoshimo said. "You wish us to perhaps negotiate a better settlement on behalf of this lady?"

"I wish for this situation to be resolved as quickly as possible!" Anomen exclaimed. "Time is of the essence."

"Because of the child?" Finn asked.

"Not just that," the cleric sighed. "Unver is due to be married. And I… _blast!_ _"_

He sat down on a bench, running his hands through his short hair. Finn glanced at Yoshimo.

"It's all right," Finn said, trying to reassure him. "Whatever it is…just spill it."

Anomen drew a sharp breath. He looked up, and Finn thought his eyes seemed a little red.

"Unver is due to marry my sister," he said finally. "I did say our families were close. But if my father hears word of any kind of scandal he will not hesitate to break off the engagement! It is…important that Moira's wedding comes to pass."

"She in love with him, then?" Finn said.

"She has been betrothed since she was sixteen years of age. I do not know if love comes in to it," Anomen remarked. "But she _must_ be married. It is dreadfully important."

"Then pardon me…is your sister…" Yoshimo began, as delicately as he could.

Anomen's eyes blazed. "You dare…? My sister is a virtuous woman! I shall not tolerate…"

He was on his feet, but Finn held out a hand. This man had the temperament of an angry bulldog.

"He's just asking, all right? He doesn't even know your sister. So… Right. When is the wedding?"

"Not for a year yet. Too long a time," Anomen said. "But there is a great deal of dread in my heart about this business, gentlemen. I shall do anything I can, pay whatever sum of gold it requires to see it done."

Finn pursed his lips and looked at the man. He wondered why he was so extremely anxious that his sister be able to marry this bloke, especially if he thought so little of him, as Anomen obviously did. But he sighed.

"Yoshimo, what do you think?"

"I think in the very least we may try and parlay with this Mister F," he said. "Although it may take you back to the slums. Are you prepared for such a thing?"

"It can't be avoided forever," Finn admitted.

"Is there some issue?" Anomen asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about," he said, frowning. "All right. We'll go and have a word with this Mister F. We'll let you know if we get anything out of him."

"Very good," Anomen said, obviously quite relieved. "And my sword is ready to provide you with assistance. Such villains are an affront to our fair city!"

"Er…thanks, but I think we'll be fine," Finn said. "We've got enough swords on our side for the moment."

The cleric seemed an excitable sort. Perhaps not the best to have around if _delicate_ negotiations were required.

"No doubt you know your arms," Anomen continued. "But I may yet be of service to you. By the blessing of Torm I can see through deception. And I know what precisely may be acceptable to this lady, and what may not. It is your decision, of course, but I ask again to take me with you."

Finn sighed. This wasn't the sort of mission that required an army; he hoped. Him and Yoshimo ought to be able to handle it. But it never hurt to have a bit of backup. Jaheira wasn't likely to think much of this job; maybe having a cleric around wasn't such a bad thing, after all.

"Well…all right. If you think you can handle yourself," he said.

"Do not think that… _incident_ the other night is an indicator of my abilities," Anomen puffed. "I am a member of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart, and well capable of dealing with my foes. You shall not regret taking me with you. Where and when do you wish to meet? I am most often engaged during the daytime, but my evenings are usually free."

Finn looked at Yoshimo.

"Meet us on the south side of Waukeen's Promenade, then, at the ninth hour. We will be waiting for you," he said.

Yoshimo gave Finn a dubious look. There was a kicking in those eyes, he knew it. Maybe having Anomen along was a bad idea, or maybe not. Time would tell.

...

But Anomen agreed, and they parted ways. With nothing else to do, Finn and Yoshimo at last headed back towards the Promenade. Finn was silent, staring at the hot cobblestones as they walked.

"Are you certain on this, my friend?" Yoshimo asked.

"I don't know," Finn replied. "But that Anomen probably knows what he's doing. He's part of the Most Noble Order of whatsits, anyway."

"I do not mean that. Lehtinan will still be looking for you."

"And he won't have any trouble finding me, no matter where I am," Finn scowled. "I weren't anywhere near the slums last night when they jumped us. I'm not going to hide. I _can_ _'_ _t_ hide. Let's go and do this, eh?"

"As you say, friend," Yoshimo replied.

When Finn got back to the Seven Vales he found that Anna wasn't there. The long-suffering porter had to let him into the room.

"Certainly some of our more interesting guests, sir," the man told Finn. It seemed like an understatement.

Finn looked around the chamber with a sigh. Anna had been back, that was clear; the dress she'd been wearing that morning was draped over the edge of her bed. And the remains of that little pot were once again on the bedside table.

Looking at them gave Finn an idea. He went out into the hall, just in time to catch the porter again. The man listened with immense patience to his request, and agreed in silence to help. A short time later he knocked on the chamber door, a small glue pot and brush in his hands.

Finn gave the man a gold piece, hoping to placate him somewhat. He then sat down to his task. It was a puzzle, for certain, but slowly, carefully it began to come together. Perhaps an hour passed as Finn sweated over the table in the warm room, delicately sweeping the brush over the broken edges of the pot. At last, it was done.

...

Finn leaned back and admired his handiwork. All right, so it would never pass for new. And it probably would never hold water again. But the little pot was whole once more, and from a distance it even looked respectable. As he was admiring his creation, the door opened.

It was Anna. She saw Finn, and her mouth opened. But when she saw the pot a shadow of a smile flickered over her face.

"What…you fixed it?"

"Did my best," Finn said proudly. "Although I wouldn't touch it for a while. Let the glue dry."

Anna came and leaned over it carefully, like an appraiser examining a work of art.

"That's…pretty good," she admitted. "Thank you."

"Least I could do, I suppose," Finn said. "Though I'm usually doing the least I could do."

"You are," Anna agreed. "And some things aren't as easy to fix as a vase."

Finn looked down at the floor, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"I am sorry," he said.

"So you keep saying," she continued. "And the gods know I've heard it enough."

Finn looked up at her. He held out an arm, and she came to sit with him on the bed.

"I'm sorry about all this," he said. "But I love you. And I… There's just so much I've _lost_ …"

His voice drifted away for a moment. Anna said nothing. Finn drew in a sharp breath.

"I can't even remember you. Not really," he admitted. "I said I did, but… I don't remember when we first met. I don't remember the first time we kissed. I don't even remember getting married! But you were just… _there_. You were there, when everything else was covered in black. I couldn't even remember you name… But I could see you. I could see you smiling at me. I wanted to touch you. I wanted you to be real…"

He drew another sharp breath and looked at the floor. He didn't even know why he was telling her this. It had nothing to do with anything. Softly Anna's hand touched his shoulder.

"You were the only thing I had then," Finn continued. "Everything else was just darkness, pain…and there was _you_. Even Irenicus couldn't take you away from me, not really. And I've just been holding on to that…"

"Then you need to talk to me," Anna said. "Tell me what is going on. Tell me what it is. _Whatever_ it is. I haven't come all this way just to leave you! You need to trust me. Before something terrible happens."

He looked up at her earnest eyes. But Anna was wide of the mark; something terrible had already happened. The only thing left to do now was mop it up.

"Maybe…you should go back," Finn said raggedly. "Go back to Beregost."

Anna just stared at him.

"What…on my own? But what about you?"

"I'll follow when I can. If I can. But you'll be safer…"

 _"_ _No!_ _"_ she exclaimed, suddenly leaping to her feet. "Damn you, Finn… Why can you not just tell me? What is going on? Where were you last night? _Tell me!_ _"_

Finn looked up, startled by her sudden wrath. Anna's eyes were blazing and her cheeks were flushed, the red lines on her face grown even redder.

"I…met with a woman. She wanted me to do a job. But I'm not going to take it."

"What sort of a job?" she demanded.

"Mercenary stuff," Finn said.

It wasn't a lie, but he could feel it burning in his stomach just the same.

"And this was so hard to share?" Anna remarked. "Why? I really don't understand you."

"Because it's an ugly business, Anna, and I don't want you to be near it," he replied. "You're too good…to be around that sort of thing."

Anna drew in a sharp breath. She stood rubbing her forehead, looking if she was on the verge of tears.

"Well. I won't ask what this woman wanted you to do," she said, her voice ragged. "But if it's that ugly, you shouldn't be doing it at all. Never mind me, what about you? Is it even legal, what you do? I don't know. Don't answer. We're working for the _Shadow Thieves_. We're all hypocrites now."

She collapsed, and sat down hard next to him on the bed. Finn wrapped his arm around her, and she leaned in to him.

"It does seem like we're damned if we're coming and damned if we're going, doesn't it?" he sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe I should just shut up and do whatever Jaheira tells me."

Anna let out a short laugh.

"Oh, we'd all be better off then."

She looked up at him, and Finn saw a little smile on her pained face.

"Could you tell me, love?" he asked her.

"Tell you what?"

"I don't know. Just…anything. About us. Tell me a story. Something to pass the time."

"I can't think of anything," she sighed.

"Nothing?" Finn said. "I don't need an epic tale. What did we used to do? Together. Tell me anything."

 _"_ _Mm,_ _"_ Anna said, sighing. "I remember… Midsummer. We were on the road…we stopped at this little village. They had a celebration. Bonfires. We danced by the lake. All night, till the sun came up."

"That sounds nice," Finn said.

"Can you not remember it?"

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "Then what happened?"

Anna pursed her lips.

"I think I was attacked by an ankheg."

Finn looked at her.

"What…really?"

He looked at her in puzzlement, but suddenly Anna began to laugh.

"Oh, dear…" she gasped.

"What's funny about that?" he said.

"I don't know," she admitted. "You know, I used to have such a quiet life…"

"Till you met me?"

"Yes. You just…blew in with the breeze one day."

They were silent for a moment. Finn would have given anything to read her thoughts. He tried to remember dancing by a lake. Or even an ankheg attack. His mind failed him.

But he had a vision of Anna dancing, in a tavern, somewhere. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright. She was smiling as she whirled, taking him by the hand. No scars were on her face. But he didn't know if it was real, or a dream.

"What else can you tell me?" he asked, finally.

"I…don't know," Anna said. "We used to sneak away together, sometimes in Beregost. To that little copse behind Farmer Mansel's field."

"Oh, aye?" Finn said, a smile flickering over his face. "That sounds like an interesting story."

"It is," Anna told him. "Especially when Mansel turned up with his sons one day, looking to cut some wood…"

She laughed again, her cheeks flushing with the memory. They slipped down on the bed together, and Finn listened to her as she told the tale.

...

They lay together for hours in the warm room. Neither of them had any desire to leave. They had wine, and they were safe there, as if that lock was a ward against the entire world. They even stayed past suppertime; it was too hot for food that night, regardless. But Finn knew he had a date that couldn't be ignored. As evening drew on he rose up from the bed, and began to draw on his boots.

"Do you want to go to the common room?" Anna said.

Her voice sounded sleepy. She'd had a nap that afternoon, they both did. But Finn shook his head.

"Sorry, love. I've got to go out with Yoshimo."

"Where?" Anna asked.

She sat up, looking at him.

"Just out," he sighed.

But Anna wasn't fooled. She watched him strapping his sword to his back, a hard look on her face.

"And _what_ are you going to do?" she demanded.

"We've just got to talk with some bloke," Finn said, trying to sound casual.

"Then I want to come, too."

"You can't," he said quickly.

"And why not?"

"It's just…they're not expecting you," he said.

It was a complete lie. But he meant what he said earlier; he didn't want Anna getting mixed up in this.

"Don't do this again, Finn," she warned him. "Don't go off and…"

"I've just got work to do, all right?" he exclaimed. "I'd rather stay here with you, trust me. But I can't. I made a promise."

"And what about the promise you made to me?" Anna demanded. "Don't. Don't do it."

She sounded angry. It hurt to hear her speaking that way. Finn shook his head hard.

"I'm just going to _talk,_ _"_ he said. "I'm allowed to do that, right? I don't need a nursemaid following me everywhere I go!"

He regretted those words the moment they left his lips, but it was too late.

"Fine. Fine," Anna said, hastily putting on her own shoes. "You go and do…whatever it is you do. I'll just sit here with my mouth shut until you come back. If you come back at all!"

In her haste she bumped into the table where the little pot sat. It wobbled, circling around on its base like a drunken dancer, then finally rolled to the floor. They both watched in frozen silence as it broke into pieces once more. Anna drew a sharp, shaking gasp, but she fled the chamber with a slam of the door.

Finn saw red in front of his eyes. He stamped hard on the remains of the pot, grinding them into the floorboards with the heel of his boot, destroying any chance the thing ever had of coming back to life once more. He kicked at it, swearing, like he was stamping the life out of his worst enemy.

He saw for a moment a vision of a man dressed in fine robes and furs. He was tall and tanned…built like a mountain. He smiled, but his grin was the wickedest thing Finn could imagine. A smiling serpent would look less cruel. Finn didn't speak his name, but he knew who that man was. He was death. Ruin. Finn had killed him, but that man had still won.

...

Finn blazed out of the chamber as if the demons of the Abyss were snapping at his heels. Yoshimo was in the common room, but in his haze Finn nearly passed him by.

"I say!" the man exclaimed. "I am here. Where are you going?"

Yoshimo looked at him, a glance of dubious concern. Finn tried to breathe.

"I'm…here. I'm ready," he said.

"I hope that is true," Yoshimo replied. "I just saw your wife storm out into the Promenade. There has been a row, I take it?"

"None of your business," Finn snapped.

"As you would have it," Yoshimo shrugged. "Come then. Perhaps the walk will calm you down."

Finn wasn't sure of that. He could hardly hear the man through the ringing in his ears. But they stepped out of the tavern just the same. The sun was dipping over the western rooftops, but the air was still hot as afternoon. There was scarcely a breath of wind. That sort of weather could put distemper into any man.

Indeed it seemed to in Anomen's case. They found the man waiting as instructed, impatiently tapping his boot on the cobblestones.

"At last, you are here," he said. "I grow rather tired of making a spectacle of myself, standing around in the street. No doubt my insignia prevents me from being questioned by the guard, but even so… You are ready?"

Finn didn't reply; he could think of nothing that was civil. So Yoshimo took the helm.

"Apologies if we have kept you waiting, Squire Anomen. We are certainly ready. I believe our quarry is based in a tavern called the Giddy Goblin, in the slums. Not an exclusive place, by any means, but not so repugnant as the Copper Coronet. He is always looking for new recruits to bolster his army, or so I have heard. Perhaps we may get to speak with him if we say the right things."

"I have no desire to work for this dog, so you may know," Anomen remarked.

"I am certain. But still, sometimes subtlety is required? We are not likely to be granted an audience solely to air a grievance."

"Yes, I can see how that may be so," the squire admitted. "But let us keep our wits about us, just the same!"

"Always, my friend, always," Yoshimo reassured him.

The three of them lit off in the direction of the Giddy Goblin. Finn didn't know where it was, but he tended to avoid exploring the slums very much. He got enough depravity in his life without going in search of more. Yoshimo seemed almost chipper as he led them through the winding streets, a whistle on his lips.

"He does not behave with much gravity," Anomen remarked. "Does he not realise how serious this business is?"

Finn only shrugged. His temper had cooled, but now he felt only deflated.

"Odd…" Anomen continued, seemingly happy to converse with himself. "I had always thought his race to be rather grave in demeanour."

"You know many people from Kara-Tur?" Finn asked, finally breaking his long silence.

"No, none," Anomen replied. "But I have heard many tales in the hall."

Finn just shrugged again. A rogue was a rogue, no matter where he came from.

"It true what you said, about being able to sense deception?" he said.

Finn didn't know why he asked. Perhaps he shouldn't, lest Anomen decide to test his abilities on him. But the priest only nodded.

"Yes, of course. It is a gift given to me by Torm the True. His clergy are devoted to rooting out corruption and deception. We seek to destroy the moral rot that plagues the face of Faerun. It is a duty we all bear."

For such a grave burden he spoke of it proudly.

"Sounds like you've got your hands full, then," Finn remarked.

"It is indeed a difficult task," Anomen said. "But I was comforted by the light of Torm when I was but a lad of thirteen years. Since then I have not doubted the course of my destiny."

Finn didn't reply. He was lacking any such assurances, divine or otherwise. If he lived through another night he was glad enough.

"So how is it you came to be in Athkatla?" Anomen said. "With all the difficulties in the north, I would have thought there were no shortages of opportunities for sell-swords. Unless you were fleeing from danger? Many people crossed our northern borders during the Iron Crisis, but most of them could not hold a sword."

The squire seemed oblivious to the crassness of his own comment. Finn just looked at him.

"Not me, mate. I was kidnapped and dragged here by the toes of my boots."

"Ah," Anomen said. "Slavers? I have heard that their foulness has penetrated this country. It is good then, that you managed to escape from them."

It wasn't exactly true, but Finn was happy enough to let the compliment lie. He quickened his step and spoke to Yoshimo.

"So, what are you going to say when we get there?" he asked.

"Offer our services to Mister F, as I mentioned before," Yoshimo said.

"Not for real, though? Anomen's right on that, we've got enough tangles without getting involved with more criminals."

"And yet it may work in our favour," Yoshimo replied. "Think on it… This Mister F and Lehtinan are not on good terms with one another. Perhaps we may find sanctuary of a sort with him."

"Sanctuary?" Finn said without thinking. "After working for the bloody Shadow Thieves and all…?"

Yoshimo looked at him rather sharply, but if he was surprised by his comment, he didn't let it show.

"Well. Let us see where the night takes us, shall we?" Yoshimo said.

...

Finn could only agree. Yoshimo said nothing else the rest of the way. Finn endured the idly indignant musings of Anomen in silence, only giving a reply when it seemed required. The man thought little of their surroundings, though Finn could hardly blame him for that.

The slums seemed to close around them like a trap. There was no gate to The Meadow, no borders to speak of, but Finn could sense when they'd crossed the line. A certain dreariness hung over the place. Not just from the oppressive poverty. That old man with the guitar was dressed in rags, but he seemed cheerful enough. There was a light in his eyes that still hadn't gone out.

But here was a kind of despair on the faces of the people they passed. A woman shuffled past them on the street, her feet bound up in rags. She had a skeletal look about her. She opened her mouth, rambling to herself, revealing blackened teeth. It was the lotus that had done that to her. But Finn wasn't sure about the rest of them.

At last though they reached their goal. The Giddy Goblin was a fair sized tavern, the largest public house they'd passed. A row of glass windows covered the front but the frames were lopsided with age, giving the building a drunken appearance. The place was packed. Smoke and loud laughter drifted out of the open windows. Finn tensed himself, and followed Yoshimo over the threshold.

Their trio received a few odd looks, but no one challenged them. The patrons seemed too deep in their mugs to worry much about the strangers. Yoshimo approached the bar, and ordered three mugs of ale from the ruddy-looking barman.

"I say, friend… Know of any place a man can find work here?" Yoshimo asked. He lay few gold coins on the bar. The barman looked at the coin suspiciously, but he spoke.

"What sort of work ye be doin'?" he said.

"Whatever sort of work needs to be done," Yoshimo said cheerfully. "You can tell just by looking at us that we are competent."

"Do tell," the man replied, running his eyes over the three of them. "Well… You can go talk to Snark. He's over there by the stair. Blond fellow. Can't miss him."

A fair head did indeed stick out in Athkatla, where most of them were dark. Yoshimo thanked the man, and they carried their mugs over to where the man stood.

"You are Snark, yes?" Yoshimo said. "I was told there might be work available."

Snark was indeed blond, but no fair maiden was he. His hair was lanky with grease and slicked back in a yellow ponytail. His clothes were dirty, and his bottom lip stuck out in an unappealing manner. A tattoo of a bird peeped out from under his collar, spying on its surroundings with suspicion.

"Oh, aye?" the man replied, giving Yoshimo a beadier glare than even the barman. "Best make it good, I'm with my woman."

A rather thin woman next to him tossed her head, looking as demanding as her man. Yoshimo smiled and bowed to her politely.

"Charming lady," he said, though the lady didn't seem charmed. "I shall not waste your time, then. We are three strong and able men. We have heard that Mister F is looking for _workers._ _"_

"May be," Snark replied. His manner of speaking echoed Finn's. "But we don't just take anyone, you know. Boss likes to think of us all as a family. Best talk to Shankley. He'll sort you out."

"I see," Yoshimo replied. "And how do we go about speaking with this Shankley?"

"Follow me, gentlemen."

Finn didn't know if he should feel relieved or not. Snark patted his woman on her skinny rump and ushered them up the stairs.

...

The Giddy Goblin's chambers didn't seem like a much better sight than the common room. Flies clung to the walls, trying in vain to find a respite from the heat. Behind a door Finn could hear the sound of a man and woman rowing. The argument called back his own tussle with Anna, and he frowned. But Snark led them to a room at the end of the hall. He told them to wait, then stepped inside. A moment later he opened the door wide.

"Shankley will see you now," he said, putting on an officious manner.

Finn entered the room. It seemed to be set up like some combination of bedchamber, office, and living space combined. Behind a table sat a man. Or a lump, perhaps. He was fat. Fatter than Bernard at the Copper Coronet. The table was set for dinner; a large amount of food, but there seemed to be no guests. The man's jowls wobbled as he devoured a chicken wing with the speed of a ravenous dog.

"Who're you, then?" he demanded of the strangers.

He picked up a heavy goblet and guzzled the contents, before wiping his chin on his sleeve. Yoshimo took the initiative.

"Good evening," he said. "We three are fine men at arms, looking for work. We were told that Mister F has good employment opportunities available."

The fat man snorted.

"Oh, aye. _Employment opportunities_. We do have 'em, son. But I'd like to know a bit more about you, first. Who are ya? Where ya from?"

"Same place as you, I'd wager," Finn spoke. He recognised that same accent which people were constantly calling him on. A broad smile broke out over Shankley's wide face.

"Oh, aye! A local lad. Top one. Don't get too many of our kind round here. Don't like foreigners round these parts, you understand. Got to stick together, we do. You can hold a sword, aye? Good at sticking, are ya?"

"Damn right," Finn continued. "I can stick anything, me."

The fat man nodded, and reached for another big piece of chicken.

"Good then, good then. But why you got a cleric with ya? Thinking of converting the heathens, aye?"

He glanced at Anomen, who stiffed. He began to open his mouth, but Yoshimo interrupted him.

"He is an interested party, that's all. Truthfully, our situation is more complicated than it first might appear."

"And how's that, son?" Shankley said.

"Our friend here," he said, nodding at Anomen. "Owes something to the good Mister F, and we are looking for ways of paying his debts. We thought, perhaps, an exchange of services might be in order."

"I owe nothing to these swine!" Anomen burst out. "Why not just say what we came here for!"

 _"_ _Swine?_ _"_ Shankley said. He leaned back, dramatically placing his hand on his heart. "Oh, you wound me, you wound me! Reminds me, cook forgot the gammon. Snark, go fetch the gammon!"

"Right oh," Snark said. He didn't sound very keen on the order, but did as commanded. Shankley leaned back in his chair harder, making the strained wood creak.

"Snark's me brother," he remarked. "Good lad, but not so much between the ears. Now, I reckon I know what this is about. I heard a few of our lads got into a tussle with some knight at the Coronet 'tother day. It's about Lady Kethrian's debt, aye?"

"I am not a true Knight of the Order," Anomen continued, his face flushing brighter. "But, it was I, yes. I demand that you release her of this debt at once!"

But Shankley just laughed.

"Oh, he demands! I'm shivering here, I am! Not quite so easy as that, son. Your lad _owes_ us. And he's going to pay, one way or another."

He slapped down the bare chicken bone as a mark of finality.

"On account of fraternising with a harlot?" Anomen shot back. "It is no debt…"

 _"_ _Oi!_ That's me fucking _sister_ you're talking about!"

Shankley rose up from the table, a man-mountain of quivering rage. Finn groaned. Not so easy a job, after all.

"Your…sister?" Anomen sputtered.

 _"_ _Aye._ And this lad's got her up the duff! We're _entitled_ to compensation. Don't worry; your lad can go off and marry his hoity-toity miss. But he's going to pay for it."

"That 'hoity-toity miss' is _my_ sister!" Anomen exclaimed. "How dare you…"

 _"_ _Me?_ You just called my sister a whore!" Shankley bellowed.

 _"_ _All right, all right, all right!_ _"_ Finn shouted. "Reckon we got off on the wrong foot, here. So this lad's got a debt to pay. Fine. No one's arguing that. We just want to negotiate the terms."

"There's no terms to negotiate!" Shankley said. "He knows the terms! Fine _Mister_ Kethrian's got a kid to pay for. Little nipper needs shoes on his feet, he does. Or are you saying the kid don't deserve it on account his ma and da ain't wed?"

But his appeal to justice was lost on Anomen.

"One thousand in gold weight a month?" he bellowed in reply. "That is not support, it is extortion! And the child not even in the world… We have no way of knowing if this brat is even his!"

"Thin ice!" Shankley replied, pointing a finger in the cleric's direction. "Thin ice! Don't call me sister a liar and all. Kethrian's got the coin. His family got more gold than a whorehouse got tits. But you're pissing me off, now. Get out, now, or it'll be two grand tomorrow! Fuck off, the lot of you!"

"Mind your manners, cur, or I shall see to it the authorities come marching in to this place!" Anomen declared. "No doubt there is much illegal activity that would be of interest to them!"

His red face was practically steaming. But Shankley waved them off with his fat hands.

"Oh, give over. Any problem of mine is a problem of yours, son! Now get out, and don't come back without the gold!"

Finn scowled. He was about ready to punch Anomen square in the face. Subtle negotiations, his arse. But they didn't have a lot to lose at this point.

"Here," Finn said. "A thousand a month is pretty heavy, no matter how much gold they've got. How about a grand now, and five hundred a quarter after the kid is born. If it looks like the dad, that is."

"You want to start, too?" Shankley demanded. "I'll have ya, I will!"

"It's only fair," Finn replied. "A fellow's got to protect himself. We can give the lass the benefit of the doubt, but you know…mistakes happen."

"No! That is an obscene amount of coin!" Anomen declared.

"Better than nothing!" Finn said. "To both of you! You ought to know these nobles won't stand being squeezed forever. They might get desperate enough to call in the law. And if this kid actually is his, he ought to pay for it. Fair's fair."

Shankley sat down in his chair with a puff, but he was grinning at Finn.

"Now, there's a practical man. I like that! All right, then. I reckon those terms will do. But I think we were talking about some work earlier? F does have a job that needs doing, and I reckon you're just the man to see to it… _Finn the Ravager._ _"_

Whatever relief he might have felt went straight out the window. Finn scowled, staring a hole in the man.

"What do you know about me?" he growled.

"Oh, come on, son. Lehtinan's been looking high and low for you. Mostly high. Not too many fellows what match _your_ description, aye? We got our own ears in the Coronet, we know what's going on. Hey, Snark…go and tell F we got a visitor for him. I'm sure he'll be delighted to meet ya."

Shankley spoke to his hapless brother, who had just entered the room with a large joint of gammon. The man set the tray on the table with a barely-heard curse and went back out the door. Shankley picked up the long carving knife and began slicing into the fatty pink flesh, grinning menacingly at Finn the whole time.


	20. Knotted Threads

"This part of your plan, then?" Finn muttered to Yoshimo. "Looks like this fat fuck is going to be carving me up faster than that gammon!"

But Shankley's ears were as big as his waistline. He spoke with a mouthful of food, never taking his eyes off his plate.

"Heard that!" he said. "But you got no cause for alarm. F will be pleased to see ya. Keep your manners, though. He's not so easy going as me!"

Finn didn't reply. He looked at Yoshimo and Anomen. The cleric's face was still steaming, and it looked like he was about to bring down some holy wrath at any moment. Yoshimo wore a little scowl, but he was being icy cool. Nothing to do now but wait.

Snark came back into the room. He paused, holding the door open for someone. Finn could hear a voice, but he couldn't see who was there. Not at first. But he blinked in surprise as a halfling swept in past Snark's knees.

He had curly, ruddy hair, and wore a smart suit of green velvet. The halfling must've been sweltering with that heavy fabric on, but he didn't let it show. He strode into the room and jumped onto the table neatly as a cat.

"Shankley! Look at the state of this place. Disgraceful, it bloody is. Alley mutts got better eating habits than you!" the little man announced.

"All right, all right," Shankley replied, sweeping his gammon away from the fellow's kicking heels. "Turning into a bloody woman, you are!"

 _"_ _Oi, you,_ _"_ the halfling replied. "I won't hear it! Somebody's got to keep an air of professionalism around here!"

He swept a dagger out of his belt and menaced it in Shankley's direction, but the big man didn't seem too fazed. Swiftly the halfling stabbed the dagger down, spearing a slice of gammon off Shankley's plate. He turned back towards the men, nibbling on the delicacy.

"Well, well, well," he said in his little voice. "Snark said we had a special guest. Didn't quite believe him. But here you are."

"Here I am. And you're the famed Mister F, I take it?" Finn said.

It was beyond ridiculous. This fellow who'd been causing so much grief around the slums was a bloody _halfling?_ But really, Finn had given up being surprised a long time ago.

"Fentan," the halfling replied. "But Mister F will do well enough. I reckon me brother has told you something of the situation?"

"Brother?" Anomen barked. "We have seen no others of your kind here."

"That's because you're thick," Mister F replied. "Can tell just by looking at ya! These two knobs _are_ me brothers. Not by blood, obviously. I was _adopted._ _"_

"I don't know," Shankley drawled. "Ma always did have hairy toes!"

Snark and Shankley guffawed, but the halfling seemed unimpressed.

"You shut your mouth!" Mister F exclaimed. "You don't go disparaging our mam! A sainted woman. Kept half of the Gate under her heel, she did. But if you're all done gawping, we've got business to discuss."

"Right. What is it, then?" Finn said.

Halfling, elf, dwarf, lizard man…it made little difference to him. He just couldn't shake off that bad feeling he was in trouble.

"Well. Word is out that one of Lehtinan's rats has escaped," Fentan said, still nibbling on his gammon. "Caused him no end of consternation. _Good_. That bastard has it coming."

"You don't like him either?" Finn said.

"No, I don't. He disrespected me. Called me _short_. All I wanted was a little corner to call my own, but he won't give an inch. Don't like any competition. But I paid my tribute to the thieves, so he got no say on the matter. But he's still blocking me any way he can manage."

Mister F shook his curly little head forlornly, mourning the state of the world.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Finn asked. "I'm hardly in a position to bring him down. Unfortunately."

"Ah! But that's where you're wrong," Fentan said. "You see…I know where you came from. And I know there's a lot more like you down there. Lots more."

Finn tensed. He didn't like where this was going.

"Right. Well…we can talk. But I'd rather talk alone, if it's the same to you," he said slowly.

"I got nothing to hide from my brothers," Fentan said. "Can you say the same?"

"I can't," Finn replied. "If you two don't mind? I'll deal with this."

He turned to Yoshimo and Anomen. The bounty hunter gave him a dubious look.

"I am not certain what it is you cannot speak in front of us," he said. "And I would prefer to know the details of this plan. But…we shall go, if you insist. Come, Squire Anomen. Let us wait in the common room."

"We cannot leave him alone with these criminals!" Anomen insisted. "Who knows what ill purpose they have in mind? I do not like the look in that little man's eyes."

"Be a lot worse if you stay, son," Shankley warned, pointing his fork in the cleric's direction. "Don't you start getting on me tits again!"

"Nowt to fear from us," Mister F assured him. "Provided you don't start something first. Go on! Tell Den at the bar you can have a round, on the house. Just one, mind, or we'll have to charge you!"

...

He waved them away with a little hand. The two men hardly looked convinced, but they left just the same. Finn folded his arms across his chest and looked down at him.

"Right then. So what's this you got in mind?"

"Easy, that," Fentan said. He settled himself comfortably on the edge of the table, still nibbling on the floppy gammon slice. "We got you now. So we're going to sell you back to Lehtinan."

"I don't bloody think you are," Finn said angrily.

"Don't worry, lad! It's all just for show. I'll tell him that I managed to find his escaped boy. He's got a price on your head, you know it? A big one and all. But I won't be looking for coin. It's territory I want. Everything between Bank Street and the Wall. And the miserable old bugger will agree."

"So where's the show come in?" Finn asked.

Fentan grinned, showing off a row of pearly little teeth.

"That's when you do what you do best," he said. "Lehtinan will shove you right back in that pit of his. Probably rough you up a bit, too, but I reckon you're used to that. But I think the lads are overdue an uprising, don't you? Get his little pets riled up. They're tough as old boots, his guard won't stand a chance. You could take the whole place over in the blink of an eye. And if Lehtinan should somehow get a knife to the gut in the struggle, well…"

"And how am I meant to do this, exactly?" Finn remarked. "Assuming Lehtinan don't just take my head there and then. The whole place is locked up tight."

"Not when you got the keys," Fentan replied. "Lehtinan's captain is a fellow called Tarsi. You know him? He's got the whole place under his thumb. And he carries the master key to unlock any cell."

"I know him well enough. And you're telling me he really works for you?" Finn said.

"Hell, no! Tarsi is a fanatic, loyal to his boss," he said. "But his _lieutenant_ , on the other hand… Hasheen likes coin. And he likes pussy. But he's an ugly fucker. And he ain't got no coin. Terrible with the cards. And no coin means no pussy. We've already made it clear we're in a position to remedy both his issues, and he's open to suggestion. He'll help you out."

"And if your lad don't turn, I'm screwed," Finn said, scowling. "How is it you know what's going on down there, anyway? Nobody else seems to have a clue."

"Reckon you must not be talking to the right people," Mister F shrugged. "It's pretty much an open secret. Lehtinan cherry-picks the best blokes, right off the boat. Causes no end of grumbling in certain quarters, let me tell you. I won't be the only one glad to see the back of him."

"And what are you planning on doing, once he's out of the way?" he asked.

"Take over, of course! You know how much coin that bastard rakes in? Athkatla will be mine. Well, a sizable chunk of it, anyroad."

Fentan turned with a laugh to Shankley, who shared in a chuckle.

"Too right, it will!" the fat man replied.

"And what about the pits?" Finn demanded. "You keeping them open and all?"

"Worried about your job?" Fentan said. "There would always be a place for you. Maybe you'd like to be the new quartermaster? Be in charge of the fights yourself. Good coin. All the pussy you could want. Maybe get a villa and everything. I'm sure we could work out some details, when it's all said and done."

"I don't think we can," Finn growled. "That's done with. Not having men fight like animals. You want my help, then you can agree to shut it down right here."

But Fentan just gave him a look.

"The pits are moren' half the Coronet's income. How much you think Lehtinan makes selling that cheap ale? It takes years to build up a money-maker like that. Don't think they're going anywhere, son."

"Then I am," Finn replied. "Nothing else to say, here."

...

He turned towards the door, but before he took two steps he knew it was a mistake. Finn turned around just in time to see Fentan's wrist in a swift blur. A stinging pain hit his leg. He looked to see a small dart was sticking out of his trousers, sending a trickle of blood down his thigh.

"You trying to piss me off?" Finn said. He yanked the needle out of his leg and threw it to the floor.

"Sorry, lad," Fentan clucked. "I tried to do it the nice way. But you'd be surprised the amount of folks who can't see reason. So I got to take you out."

"You want to go head to head with me?" Finn demanded.

He could rip the halfling's head off his shoulders with his bare hands. Shankley was too fat to stand, and Snark didn't look up to much either. But Fentan only laughed.

"You think I'm mad?" he bellowed. "Oh, no. Nice and sleepy. Nice and sleepy."

He began to hum a little lullaby under his breath. Finn could feel it. Of course Fentan wasn't so daft as to think a dart would slow him down…it was poisoned. A strange coldness was flowing out through his body, numbing his limbs and making his mind foggy.

"Nice try," he hissed. "But I still don't think you reckoned on _me._ _"_

Already his infernal blood was fighting back, warming him, setting a fire in his veins. He drew the blade from his back, though he wobbled as he did so.

Snark was nearest to him. He wore a sword of his own, but he was slower on the draw than Finn. As in a dream, Finn could see the surprise on the greasy-haired fellow's face as his sword sliced down.

But Finn wasn't quite as fast as he might have been, and he caught Snark on the arm. The man let out a piercing wail as Finn's blade bit through flesh and bone.

Finn shivered as the life force echoed up through the steel and into his own body. It was thawing him, building that fire to a raging blaze. Snark collapsed onto the floor, still wailing that horrible scream. Finn turned his gaze to the others.

Shankley couldn't even rise from his chair. His fat face was wide in shock, food dribbling down from his open mouth. But his little brother was not so easily fazed. He drew another dart from his belt and sent in singing into Finn's arm.

Finn brought his sword crashing down onto the table, scattering the dishes everywhere as he tried in vain to catch the halfling. But he was quick, too quick. Once, twice more Finn felt the sting of those poisoned darts sticking into his body. He could barely move now, but he wasn't going to stop. Fentan bounced around the room, avoiding his blows easily as a ghost. How many of those damned darts did he have? But it was too much in the end. His muscles were turning rigid. He was frozen.

Finn stumbled and fell to his knees. His mouth felt thick, but he slurred and swore as he finally collapsed onto the floor. His last sight was a hairy foot kicking him hard in the face.

 _"_ _Snark, quit your wailing! By Tymora, we need the maid in here_ _…"_

 **...**

Anna burst out of the Seven Vales, stumbling down the steps in a blur. She didn't think she'd ever been so angry at Finn. How could he just… So many promises, yet nothing ever changed. He would never change.

But in spite of her speed she didn't run very far. She just wanted somewhere to be quiet, to be alone… She slipped down behind one of the arches and crumpled into a ball of tears.

It was all just so hopeless. Maybe she _should_ go back to Beregost. What was the point of her being in Amn? She could do nothing. Literally, nothing. Finn was unreasonable, determined to press on with whatever _business_ he'd got himself into. She had no magic, no spell book, and now she was tangled up with a notorious band of criminals, in the vain hope they might somehow lead to Imoen. Her life just lurched about like a rudderless ship, always, always floundering.

But even a bout of self-pity escaped her abilities just then. Through her sobs Anna could hear a loud voice calling her name.

 _"_ _Anna? Look, Boo! Little Anna is crying! Has she stubbed her toe, do you think?_ _"_

Anna groaned to herself, but attempted to put on a cheerful face as the big Rashemi ranger lumbered into sight. It was quite possibly the most futile attempt ever imagined.

 _"_ _Hello, Minsc_ _…_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _…_ _fine_ _…"_ Anna choked.

"Boo says you do not look fine," Minsc replied, coming to kneel beside her. "Boo himself cried much like this, but only once, when he upset a pepper grinder! Never have you heard such a mighty little wail!"

In spite of everything, Anna found it hard not to smile for real at the man's assertions. Innocence, or a deliberate attempt to make her laugh, she didn't know.

"Not me," Anna said, wiping her nose. "It was the onions."

Minsc grinned and let out a loud laugh. He picked her up lightly from the stones and set her onto her feet. Behind him another voice spoke.

"Oh, Anna…you haven't been robbed, have you?" Aerie remarked.

The light of the setting sun caught on the golden tints of her elven hair, turning it to brushed bronze. Her pale skin seemed flushed with amber. But in spite of that the girl had a rather wilted appearance, and her dress was sweaty at the armpits.

"No…no. Nothing like that," Anna insisted. "Where have you two been?"

Anything to change the subject from herself. Aerie affected a smile.

"Oh, we've been all over today. The Temple District and the markets, and the public gardens. Boo went swimming in the fountain."

"Yes, he frolicked in delight, till a lady saw him and began screaming," Minsc said, scratching the little fellow's head thoughtfully. "Being called a rat most certainly tries his patience!"

"Some people will never learn," Anna managed to reply.

"We were going back to the inn now," Aerie said. "Is Finn there?"

"No," Anna said bluntly. "He was going out."

Aerie just nodded. Able to think of no excuse, Anna followed the two of them back into the Seven Vales. She rather hoped Finn had indeed left at that point, for she didn't want to see him. He was nowhere to be seen in the common room, at least.

"We need drinks!" Minsc declared. "Find us a seat, good ladies, and Minsc will bring refreshment!"

Anna sighed. It was too hot, the common room too crowded, and she had little desire to sit with the pair of them. But neither could she face retreating to her little room alone, spending restless hours until Finn returned. So she and Aerie sat down at a free table, sparing each other polite glances while Minsc waited his turn at the busy bar.

"He could just wait for the maid," Anna remarked.

"Minsc is very forthright," Aerie replied.

Anna couldn't argue with that. So she waited, patiently, feeling the itchy sweat trickling down her back and between her breasts.

"Are you…really all right?" Aerie spoke.

Anna looked to see the girl regarding her with some concern. She tossed her head slightly.

"Yes, fine. It's nothing," she said, a little too brusquely.

"Oh. That's good," the girl replied. "I was a bit…worried…after everything."

"And which _everything_ would that be?" Anna said, rubbing her red eyes.

"Well…the bandits, of course. I mean, I… I _know,_ _"_ Aerie said, her voice dropping so low as to barely be heard. "You can talk to me, I mean if you want to."

Anna drew in a sharp breath.

"Thank you, but there isn't anything to talk about," she said. "It's not the first time something like that has happened to me. Not the first, by far."

Aerie looked a little startled, but her gaze drifted down to the table.

"Oh… I see."

 _Bandits, bandits_ … Her life over the past year could almost have been numbered in bandits, Anna thought. Even Amn was filled with those villains.

...

Aerie fell silent, and the two women waited till Minsc came with the drinks. Wine, at least. Anna was a bit concerned he was going to treat them all to that strong whiskey he seemed to have a taste for. Not that she wouldn't have downed it gladly at that moment. It was white wine, cool and refreshing. Anna took up her goblet and was glad to feel it sliding down her dry throat.

"Ah, but this heat is a most powerful foe," Minsc remarked. "Boo says we should go and sleep outside tonight!"

"I wouldn't do that. You'd get arrested," Anna replied, not sure if the man was serious or not.

"It is dreadful trying to sleep in this heat," Aerie said, fiddling with her goblet. "The wagons were better for that. They are almost outside, anyway."

"You're an elf, at least. You're lucky you don't have to spend as many hours as we do trying to get comfortable," Anna said.

"Well… I don't really go in to reverie anymore," Aerie replied. "I always sleep. It's just…easier, I suppose."

"I suppose so," Anna said.

She had noticed that the girl seemed to sleep much in the human fashion, but she put it down to their recent strains. Perhaps living with humans she found it easier to adapt to their ways, rather than spend half the night awake when everyone else around her was sleeping. Although listening to Xan talk she rather got the feeling he enjoyed having a few hours free from the underlings.

"A thunderstorm! That is what we need," Minsc declared. "In Rashemen, the witches would call to the skies when the plains became too hot and dry. Can you call down the clouds, little Aerie? Do you have the magic most powerful?"

"No, of course not!" the girl exclaimed. "I don't do anything like that…"

"Perhaps Jaheira could manage it," Anna broke in.

She didn't know what sort of hedge witchery the girl got up to, if it was indeed any. Finn had mentioned Minsc's interest in Aerie's skills in that area.

The lives of the common people were knotted with magical thread; wards, hexes, divinations most various…all lacking in the studiousness that serious application of the arcane art demanded, yet somehow able to tap into the Weave in an almost instinctive manner. There was no young lover, no housewife, no farmer who would be without their little charms. But perhaps not in Amn. By the way Aerie was looking about, even such basic magics were frowned upon here.

"Yes, ask Jaheira!" Aerie repeated, her hot face now blazing red. "You can, she's here."

Anna looked up. The druid had indeed come in to the common room, and by the look on her face thunderclouds of a different sort were brewing.

"What's the matter?" Anna asked, as the woman sat down with a huff.

"A message from our _friend,_ _"_ Jaheira replied. "Wishing to know if we have made any progress in our little mission. One can buy anything in Amn, it would seem, except patience."

Anna looked at her in surprise.

"What else does he say?" she asked.

"He wishes us to meet again at that infernal house. How can he make demands on us? As though the payment were not enough…"

"That was…something," Anna remarked, thinking of Jaheira's box of gems. "But where did you…?"

"A…loan. A gesture of goodwill," Jaheira said quickly. "One I hope was not misplaced. But I do not wish to speak of such things at this time."

"What are you talking about?" Aerie piped.

"Nothing, child," the woman replied. "It does not concern you."

"Good Jaheira often says that," Minsc remarked. "She is smarter than we are, Boo says! But it is hard to know if she is right, when we do not know what she is talking about?"

Jaheira gave him a look but didn't reply. Aerie frowned, but she too said nothing. She tossed her head and took another drink of her wine.

"So when are you going to meet him?" Anna asked the druid quietly.

"He has asked us to come tonight," she growled. "I am inclined to let him wait. Let him know we are not at his beck and call. I will send him a message in the morning. He can wait until then to hear that this mission was a waste of time."

Anna shrugged; she herself wouldn't have the bravado to keep the Shadow Thieves waiting. But she couldn't say she was sorry. Returning to that seedy house wasn't something she wanted to do anytime soon.

"And where is Finn tonight?" Jaheira asked, by way of changing the subject.

"I…don't know," Anna hesitated. "He went out with Yoshimo."

Jaheira gave her a glare that was harsh enough to force Anna to turn away, even though she knew it wasn't intended for her.

"That fool of a boy! What is he up to now? Anna, you need to put your foot down. Tell him you will not tolerate such things. If he will not listen to you, then the rest of us have little hope."

"But why should Anna tell Finn he can't go out?" Aerie spoke. "He's a grown man…he can go out if he wants to, can't he?"

Anna just looked at her, but Jaheira levelled the girl a scowl.

"Perhaps you would say different, if he was _your_ husband."

"Well…he's not yours, either!" Aerie shot back, her face turning red. "And I don't see how it's any business of yours, what anyone does or what they know!"

Anna stared at the pair of them, but she felt her own face begin to flame.

"Finn isn't _either_ of yours, but if you want to fight over him, then I'm inclined to let you have him!" she exclaimed. "But you'll need to find him first. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going up to my room."

She stood up quickly, leaving the surprised-looking group staring after her as she hurried up the stairs.

...

What was the matter with everyone? The heat, Anna thought grimly, it was the heat. Even through those thick stone walls the Seven Vales felt hot as an oven. She wiped her brow as she stumbled down the hall, looking forward to a rest. But she heard a door click open, and turned at the sound of her name. Xan was standing at the door to his chamber.

"Anna? I thought perhaps it was you," he announced.

"It is," she said wearily. "What is it you want?"

Not a particularly friendly reply, but the elf wasn't likely to lean his head out the door just to say hello. Xan frowned.

"I apologise if I caught you at a bad moment," he said. "Though is there ever a good moment? I only wondered if you had an almanac I could borrow. I need to know the time of the next new moon."

"An almanac? I'm surprised you don't have one."

"I did. Unfortunately it was torn to shreds in the break-in. A deliberate act of vandalism, I am sure."

He sighed loudly. There wasn't much Anna could say to that. She sighed herself, and gestured for him to follow her.

"I brought my almanac with me, for whatever it was worth," she said as she opened the door to her chamber.

Anna hesitated slightly; the door was unlocked, perhaps Finn was there? But the chamber was empty. She could see the remains of the smashed pot littering the floor. Xan paused when he saw it, but he didn't ask any questions.

Anna opened a drawer and drew out a thin, printed volume. Almanacs charted the phases of the moon and the rising and setting of the sun; the wheel of constellations as they danced through the year. Invaluable information for mages and farmers alike. Anna quite often just liked to thumb through the pages of hers, but now its presence just served to remind her of what she'd lost.

"You can keep it if you like. I don't have much use for it now. I can cast no spells here, and my spell book has been stolen," she sighed, handing the book to Xan.

He made no comment on her missing book, only scowling at the almanac pensively.

 _"_ _Er_ , yes…thank you," he said finally. "I shall try and find a new copy in the market, when I have the time."

"Jaheira says this Bayle wants to speak with us again," Anna remarked. "Will you go as well?"

"I suppose I shall. There seems little way out of it, does there?" he said. "All this intrigue is a distraction I can ill afford. I have my work… But… _Ah_ , what is the point?"

He interrupted his own complaint with an exclamation. Xan rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Is something the matter?" Anna asked.

"No. I only thought I might as well accompany Jaheira on her shadowy mission, seeing how little success I am having on my own."

He sighed again, flipping through the pages of the almanac in a distracted manner. Anna noticed that he skipped right past the page he required.

"What is it that you're doing in Athkatla? I don't think you ever said," she asked.

"Investigations…on behalf of my city," Xan replied, sounding a little startled at the question.

"And what are you investigating?" Anna continued.

"Do you need to know?"

"No… I was only wondering. It's natural enough, don't you think?" she remarked. "Is it a secret mission?"

"Well, no, but…" the elf hesitated. "I suppose, if you must know… I am looking for someone."

Xan made the declaration like it took a remarkable amount of effort. Anna leaned in to him slightly.

"And who is it?" she asked.

But he only looked rather irritated by her prodding.

"It is no one you would know," he said firmly.

Anna let out a little snort. He never did change.

"As you were, then. If you have any more _spells_ you wish to impress on me, just let me know. I won't ask any questions. But now I need to ask the maid for a dustpan. What a mess…"

She looked in despair at the remains of the pot on the floor. Not just broken anymore, they were smashed into dust. Finn must have tread on them. She covered her face with her hand, remembering their row. The anger still seemed to hang in the hot air like a cloud.

"A foolish question, perhaps, but is everything all right?" Xan said. "I did hear arguing earlier…"

"No, it's not all right," Anna said, drawing a breath. Her stomach was beginning to feel quite ill.

"And Finn is not in the common room, I take it?"

"No. He's gone. I don't know where."

She groaned and rubbed her sweaty forehead. Xan actually looked concerned.

"It is not safe, to be out wandering at night…" he muttered.

"You don't need to tell me," she replied.

...

Xan scowled, but he looked out into the hallway in a distracted manner. He pulled the door closed, leaving it open just a crack.

"I will tell you why I am truly here," he said finally. "But I must ask you to keep it to yourself."

Anna looked at him in surprise, but she nodded for him to continue. He drew a deep breath and spoke.

"There is a young man of my city," he began. "I shall not bother to tell you his name, as it would mean little to you. But this fellow had every gift from the Seldarine…handsome, a talented warrior, from a venerable family…he had even claimed the love of a young woman, a lady whose beauty is justifiably famed. They were engaged to be married. Armed with all these blessings, you may well guess what he did."

"He…" Anna hesitated.

"He decided to leave Evereska, in search of _adventure,_ _"_ Xan sighed raggedly. "The perpetual folly of youth. But he came at last to Athkatla, and has since disappeared. He vanished in the winter, and no trace of him can be found."

"And so you were sent to look for him?" Anna said. "Have the authorities told you nothing?"

Xan frowned. "The authorities here have little interest in my kin, and less still in those who count themselves part of adventuring companies. I have only been able to ascertain that no body has been discovered."

"And what about those he was travelling with? Have you spoken to them?"

"I have, for whatever it was worth. A ragged group of human adventurers, who seem hardly aware that the man they travelled with might as well be a prince. They claim to know no more than I do…that they rented rooms at an inn one night, and in the morning the young man was gone. His bag and other artefacts of value were left untouched, so it was not a robbery. There were no signs of violence. He has simply…vanished."

Xan bit on his thumb, deep in thought. Anna sighed.

"These people may be lying," she remarked.

"I do not believe so," Xan replied. "I could sense no deception in them. Indeed, it was they who raised the alarm. But now this young man is gone, and I have been given the task of finding him. His great-grandfather is an elder of my city, and there is a great deal of _pressure_ on me that I not fail."

"It would be a hard task, to find one person in a city such as this," Anna said.

"Oh, but I know where he is," Xan said haggardly. "The only place he could be."

"Where?"

The elf looked at her.

"Is it not obvious? The young man is dead."

His declaration fell heavily into the room. Anna felt a chill run down her spine, and she turned away from his gaze.

"How can you be so certain?" she asked.

Xan shook his head slightly.

"There can be no other answer. If he were alive, he would have made contact. And no one would have cause to hold him prisoner. At first I thought he was a victim of the usual stock of tragedies…ambushed by thieves…or perhaps even slavers. But now I am not so certain."

"Why?"

"Because he is not the only one," he said grimly. "People have been going missing in this city. They vanish in the night, and they do not come back. Mostly it is people of the lower classes, folk the guards here consider to be little more than cattle. But the offices of the magistrates have files on the missing…and they grow taller by the day. Some of the guards here are willing to share their gossip, if given a little gold. Everyone knows that something foul is afoot, but no one seems willing or able to do anything about it. They fear too open an investigation may cause a panic."

"So they would just let people keep disappearing?" Anna exclaimed. "But who…what is happening to them?"

She thought about her own experience with the slavers. Perhaps… But it did not seem that even in the most corrupt of places slavers would be able to operate in the city so freely.

"That is the most disturbing aspect of all," Xan told her. "For as people are disappearing, so too are the shadows growing. They say unnatural creatures are sighted more frequently in the Graveyard District, even venturing out into other parts of the city. A guard told me that a trio of ghasts were dealt with recently, not far from the Promenade itself. Something is in action here, something a cut above the ordinary kind of wickedness. And I am not ashamed to admit I find it terrifying."

He sighed again, and Anna tried to make sense of what he told her.

"I can see why you were concerned about Finn," she said.

"Yes, though it is rather more than that," Xan said. "He…was in the cemetery the other night. I am certain of it."

He swallowed hard, as if admitting a guilty secret. Anna looked at him in surprise.

"I thought…but why? And you would just leave him in there, with…whoever… or _whatever_ _…"_

She wasn't sure if she should feel more surprised at Finn's actions, or angry at Xan's. But the elf only shook his head.

"And what were we to do? We were no match for…"

"For _what?_ He could have been killed!" Anna exclaimed. "What sort of a friend were you, to… Of all the cowardly…"

"Finn knew where he was going. He did not just blindly wander into trouble, not this time," Xan interrupted. "We were poorly armed, and you unable to cast spells… Before he left, Finn asked me to see you back to the inn. Whoever he was meeting, he would not wish you to follow him. And he was right. You may well call me a coward, and perhaps I am. But I was being the best friend I could."

Anna drew a shaking breath and rubbed her head with her hands. This was all too much for her.

"But what was he even _doing_ there? And where is he tonight?"

"I do not know," the elf sighed. "I have my suspicions, but they are only suspicions. You must ask him. Be wary though, Anna. Everywhere I look here, I see only spider's webs. Tangled lines. They are out there, in the dark…"

Xan seemed to drift away, his gaze focused on the darkening skies beyond the shutter. Anna said nothing, her face still in her hands. Tonight would bring little rest, of that she was certain.


	21. My Love's Coming Home

_This is really the second half of the last chapter. The next update should be a long one._

 _..._

Xan retreated to his chamber, leaving Anna none the wiser about where Finn might actually be that night. Sighing she rang for the maid.

She gave the woman some nervous excuse about the broken pot. _An accident_ , she was just clumsy. The maid though hardly had anything to say; in her work she had probably seen much worse.

But the maid departed, bearing the dust with her. Now Anna was truly alone. She attempted to read, but it was a futile effort. She was too anxious for food but she drifted down to the common room just the same. Perhaps Finn had returned. Perhaps he was sitting there, reluctant to come up the stairs after their quarrel.

She stood on the stair, surveying the room. She could see Aerie and Minsc still at their table, but no Finn. No Yoshimo, either. Missus Patricia had entertainment that night; a young lady singer accompanied by a man on a lute. The woman was well-dressed, rather formal looking, well-suited to the landlady's taste. She sang with a voice of crystal as the man picked out a flowing rhythm on his lute.

 _A message has come from the one I love_ _…_ _He is coming home. Come with me, and we will gaze on the ocean waves_ _…_

But that beautiful melody only seemed like a jab to the heart. Swiftly Anna retreated back up the stairs.

...

The lamp in her chamber flickered dimly, seemingly at odds with the oppressive darkness that grew to fill the room. Likely it was only the humidity in the air, but in her mood Anna sensed something far more sinister in it. Something was willing the darkness upon her.

She toyed with the ribbons on her dress, making cross-marks and patterns on the green fabric. Finn might walk in at any moment. She kept repeating that thought to herself, as the moments dragged themselves past.

At last Anna leaped up from her bed and drew open the shutters. It was too hot in that room. The outside was cooler, but not by much. Down below she could see people walking in the Promenade, crowds milling about in the evening, hoping to catch a breath of air. But none of those lamp-illuminated faces belonged to Finn. She stood at the window for a long while, watching the people as they passed by.

Xan's words kept echoing in her head. _Darkness_ _…_ What could undead and missing people possibly have to do with Finn? The elf had a hidden talent for drama. But Anna could think of no reason at all that Finn should arrange to meet someone in the Graveyard District, at night, no less. She could only wait.

...

And wait she did. She didn't even bother to undress, even though she was desperate to rid herself of her tight bodice in that heat. Outside, the sound of temple bells drifted through the night. Counting eleven times, then twelve, then a solitary note. Over the rooftops of Athkatla temples sang to one another. Some bells struck deep, others sounded high. A strange chorus in the night.

The door of the Seven Vales would have been locked long ago, Anna knew. Still she rose from bed to look out over the Promenade. Perhaps Finn was there, waiting on the step. But he wasn't there. The market was nearly empty now, with only a few stragglers to be seen.

The lamp on the table flickered and struggled. Its flame grew higher and lower, and higher again as it desperately sought the life-giving oil that was now nearly gone. From its dying flame Anna lit the candle, then put the lamp out of its misery. She set the candlestick on the windowsill, watching as it glimmered softly in the night.

Where could Finn _be?_ She expected him to come back. He would come, at any time… A hundred different visions came into her mind, none of them likely or satisfying. A few stray tears flowed down her cheeks but she was too tired to cry. The anger she felt earlier had dribbled away like candle wax, leaving her a melted mess of emotions. She needed to see Finn, to look him in the eye. To know at least he was safe. _Then_ she could throttle him. The candle-flame danced on the windowsill, the light breeze barely enough to cause a flicker.

Two bells. Anna dozed, finally sent by exhaustion into a land of strange dreams. She could see Finn; he was coming home. Anna could almost cry in her relief. But he walked past, not seeing her. She tried to call out to him but the words died in her throat.

Suddenly they were in a room full of people, dancers taking their steps in turn. Strangers swept by, couples, unknown faces. She heard laughter, the bards playing their melody. Finn melted into the crowd and was gone.

...

Anna's eyes quickly opened. It was dark; the candle was dead, snuffed out by a rogue breeze. From somewhere outside the window she could hear a man singing.

 _"Lovely sister, come with me, where the sea is rough, and we will gaze upon the waves..._

She jumped up and went to the window. Outside she could but see a drunken man wandering past. He drifted away and the night was again still.

But Anna felt startled, nervous. She was more certain that ever that something terrible had happened to Finn. Out in the night she could hear the bells counting three times. She fled the chamber, out into the hall.

The wall lamps were out, and it was very dark. She counted the doors by touch till she found the chamber she sought.

Anna rapped quietly on the door. She heard nothing inside, and rapped louder. She stood wringing her hands, hoping she had the right chamber. Still no one answered. She was about the knock again when the door suddenly drew open, forcing her already racing heart into her throat.

Xan was there, framed by thin candlelight. He was dressed in his tunic and trousers, and his expression was bleary.

 _"_ _Anna_ _…_ _what_ _…"_ he began.

"He hasn't come back," she said, hardly waiting for him to speak. "He hasn't come back. I don't know what to do."

"He… What hour is it?" Xan asked, trying to make sense of her ramblings.

"It's after three," Anna told him. "I'm sorry…did I wake you? I thought you might still be awake… I don't know what to do."

Xan let out a very haggard sigh and brushed his hair from his face.

"I don't know what you expect me to do… It's the middle of the night. I was in reverie…"

"I'm sorry," she apologised again. "But I'm…frightened. Finn is gone…and I keep thinking, about everything you said…"

She herself didn't know what she expected the elf to do. But she needed to tell someone. She needed to hear another living voice. She couldn't be alone in that room anymore. The dark was a monster.

"Did Yoshimo return?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I heard Minsc come up the stairs long ago. But if Yoshimo came back, I didn't hear him."

Anna bit her lip hard, looking up the darkened hall to the room where Minsc and Yoshimo slept. Perhaps she should knock on their door. But Xan sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Dawn is only a few hours away. Perhaps… Wait until morning. Likely Finn will come stumbling in, the same as always… But I will help you look for him. In the morning. For now, let us try to get what rest we can."

"I…yes," she said. "But I will knock on Minsc's door first. He won't mind. Just to see…"

She was tugging on the sleeves of her shift, wrapping the fabric tighter and tighter around her arms. Her body was sweating. Her face was blazing, and her scars ached.

"Have you slept at all?" Xan asked.

He regarded her strangely. Anna felt almost faint. Even at that hour it was terribly hot.

"No… I don't know. Perhaps a little. How could I?" she replied.

At that point she only wanted to burst out of the inn, and run up and down the streets, calling Finn's name. Her anger was gone. Now, there was only fear.

"You should go back to bed," Xan told her. "Nothing can be done now, and rousing everyone will accomplish little. Wherever Finn is, he shall have to stay there until morning."

"Sleep? Could you?" she demanded. "Could you rest, if it was you…? Maybe he took a room at one of the other inns in the Promenade. Some doors are open late. I could go round and see. I think I will. There's that key, in the kitchens…"

But Xan didn't rise to her challenge, only pointing towards her chamber.

"No. It will do no good. You are exhausted, Anna. Go back to bed."

He looked pale and tired himself, the thin line of his shoulders visible under his tunic as he pointed down the hall. Anna met his gaze for one moment, then looked away. His grey elven eyes flashed like silver in the night.

She thought to argue but a wave of sleep suddenly washed over her, rocking her on her feet. She blinked hard. That wave swept the fever from her brain. In its place was just a pure exhaustion. Anna said nothing else to Xan. She drifted back to her room and collapsed into bed, sleeping a dreamless sleep.

...

Anna slept like the dead. When she woke, she was startled to see the sky fully light beyond the open shutters.

She sat up quickly, wondering what time it was. Had Finn come back at last? She'd left the door unlocked. His bed wasn't slept in. But he still might be there.

Anna drew on her shoes so fast that she nearly tripped over her own feet. She rushed down the stairs, not even bothering to do up her tangled hair. There were a few patrons in the common room, but her heart sank. None of them were Finn.

But she did see Jaheira. The druid was standing in a corner, talking to a strange man. Not a casual conversation, either, by the tense look on the woman's face. She saw Anna, and said something to the man. He turned, and Anna slowed in her rush.

She had a feeling that she'd seen that man before, but she couldn't remember where. He was tall, but not overly so, and his broad shoulders and upright posture spoke of one well-used to wearing heavy armour. Similarly, a look of confusion washed over the strange man's face, but it quickly contorted from surprise to something liking disdain.

"Anna," Jaheira announced. "You are awake at last. This is Squire Anomen, and he has come here seeking Finn. Squire…this is Anna Whitehaven. Finn's wife."

But Jaheira's introductions weren't necessary. Anna's mouth opened in shock. That man…she _did_ know him. In a flash the memory came flowing back. Baldur's Gate, the Temple of Helm. Ajantis…dead. His uncle, Sir Keldorn, had come all the way from Amn to collect his ashes, bringing his squire with him. And the memory of that conversation brought pink to Anna's pale cheeks.

Squire Anomen for his part seemed equally flummoxed.

"This…this is his wife?" he stammered. "You… How can it be? But, of course. Finn did say he knew Sir Ajantis. It surprised me greatly. And he is from the north… By Torm, the strangeness of this world never ceases to amaze me!"

Jaheira glanced between the pair of them.

"You know each other?" she asked, sounding equally surprised.

"We…have met," Anna said slowly. "But how do you know Finn? Did you meet with him in Baldur's Gate?"

"Indeed, I did not," Squire Anomen said, recovering himself somewhat. "Only recently did I meet him, by chance, in a vile tavern called the Copper Coronet. He was…assisting me, on a private matter. We met on business last night. I came here this morning to speak with him."

"Then he still hasn't come back," Anna said anxiously. "He never came back here. Tell me, _please_ tell me…where was he last night?"

Her nerves were overtaking her surprise, and if the squire could tell her that, she might well kiss him.

"I know where I left him, my lady. He did not leave when I did. And it was against my better judgement to do so," Anomen answered. "His companion, a man called Yoshimo…has he not returned either?"

Anna looked at Jaheira, and she shook her head.

"Truly, I have no idea. I have been here since breakfast, and I have not seen either of them go in or out. Let us see."

...

The three of them went quickly up the stairs. Jaheira hammered hard on the room that Minsc and Yoshimo shared.

A great rumbling sound came from within, which Anna took to be Minsc's snoring. But even the powerful sleeper couldn't resist Jaheira's pounding. At last the door opened.

"What is this?" Minsc asked. "Boo says we are very sleepy, to be woken at this early hour!"

 _"_ _Early?_ It is nearly noon, ranger!" Jaheira remarked. "Is Yoshimo there?"

Minsc turned to ascertain that fact for himself. But he soon responded in the negative.

"Our friend Yoshimo is not here! Boo says his bed does not look slept in. He has found somewhere else to sleep?"

 _"_ _Damn,_ _"_ Jaheira muttered. "I swear to Silvanus, if those two fools have been out carousing…"

"No. Something's wrong," Anna remarked. "Finn… Xan told me… Is he here?"

Her late night came back to her, as if still in a dream. Xan said he would help her look for Finn. But a knock on the elf's door proved he was not in his room.

"He must have left quite early," Jaheira said. "Now, squire, I must ask you to tell us all you can about last night. Where did you leave them?"

But before Anomen could speak, another door drew open. Aerie stepped out, looking surprised by the company in the hall.

"I heard a noise…is something going on?" she asked.

"Have you seen Finn or Yoshimo this morning?" Jaheira replied, interrogating the girl.

"Why, no… I did notice Xan leaving, though. I wanted to see the sunrise. I said good morning, but… He seemed…"

Aerie shrugged and flushed a little. But Jaheira only drew a sharp breath.

"Xan can look after himself," she said, interrupting her once more. "Now, squire, if you please?"

All eyes were on the man, who looked rather flushed himself. But they listened as Anomen told his tale.

 **...**

Finn very slowly opened his eyes. They didn't want to open, and it was a struggle. His whole face felt puffy like he'd been kicked around the head. His mouth was dry, and he gnawed on the rags that had been shoved in his mouth.

Opening his eyes didn't improve his well-being much. It was dark. A cellar, maybe, judging by the cold stone that lay under him. He shifted a little, straining against the bonds that held his hands behind his back. His legs were bound, too. He could only struggle, crawling slowly across the floor like a worm.

Whatever poison that halfling used was nasty, all right. Finn felt worse than after a long night on the drink. Even lying on the floor he felt dizzy. But he didn't have too long to think about his predicament. From up the hall he could see a light approaching.

Mister F sauntered up, still wearing that jaunty green suit. Behind him were a pair of rather large, unfriendly looking blokes. One of them carried a lantern. The halfling saw Finn awake, and he clucked his tongue.

"Up and around, are we? How much more of that juice do I need to put into you? Lehtinan's boys are solid as steel, I'll give him that. You did quite the number on me brother, you did. But I won't hold it against ya. He'll just need to wank with the other arm for a change. Having you lads here is like me next ten birthdays come all at once!"

Finn turned his head slightly, and was surprised to see Yoshimo lying on the floor near to him. He was bound and still out cold. Where Anomen was though, Finn had no idea.

He tried to speak through his gag, but Mister F waved him off.

"Save your breath, lad. Time to take a little _nap_ _…"_

Finn could see the halfling approaching with one of those damned darts in his hand, but he could do nothing as the little man stabbed it straight into his neck. Once again he felt that cold freezing his veins, but this time there was no infernal rush to counter it. Finn's eyelids froze, growing heavier with every heartbeat. They closed, and the world went dark again.

 **...**

"It was down this street, I believe. All these wretched alleys look the same."

Anomen sounded unsure of himself, and took out his frustration on the streets that surrounded them. But Anna couldn't argue much with his point. All the streets they passed through did look the same; narrow, dirty, stinking with filth. The buildings that rose up around them looked as though they might collapse at any moment, trapping them all under a landslide of decay.

"No, the Giddy Goblin is this way, I am certain," Jaheira replied. "This looks like a high street, such as it is."

"It was the other way," the squire contradicted. "I know it was. Blast, have they moved these streets since last eve?"

Anna scowled and tried to drown out the conversation. This had been going on since they left the Promenade, at least.

"Is…that a tavern?" Aerie spoke quietly.

The girl had insisted on coming with them; Minsc would not stay, so neither would she. Jaheira looked where she was pointing.

"A red lantern… No, Aerie, _that_ is not the house we are seeking!"

"What a pretty light!" Minsc remarked. "Just like outside fair Poppy's home. There are so many pretty lanterns here, Boo! Although some other colours would be nice… Blue, green, yellow…purple, like a rainbow!"

He spoke dreamily to his hamster, musing on the colours as if he were a painter. Jaheira didn't reply, seemingly at a loss for words. Anna could only stare at the man. She drew the scarf that was draped over her head up a little so it covered her mouth. It was still hot that day, but cooled somewhat by a brisk breeze that came in puffs down the street. Whenever it did though it carried with it a foul dust, a mixture of manure, soot and other things best not mentioned. Anna prayed to Mother Chauntea that it might rain.

And that was not the only prayer on her lips. Listening to Squire Anomen's tale had done little to help her nerves. He said he left Yoshimo at the bar, having little interest in drinking at that tavern. Finn was upstairs, talking about who knows what. But at least now they had a mission. At least now she wasn't sitting alone in her room.

When they left the Seven Vales Xan still wasn't with them. Anna could only wonder where he had gone to at such an early hour. Had he gone in search of Finn? She wished the elf was there; they might well need him. But the trio of Minsc, Anomen and Jaheira striding along in front would be intimidating to anyone. Jaheira looked like she was ready to club in heads with her mace; _whose_ head was irrelevant.

...

But at long last though they found the Giddy Goblin. It was a large, unseemly looking tavern, which did indeed remind Anna of an overgrown goblin. Jaheira strode in without hesitation.

"Let me handle this. I am used to dealing with men such as these."

None felt inclined to contradict her.

It was around lunchtime, and the tables were filled with patrons. Busy barmaids flitted back and forth with trays filled with food and drink. Anna didn't see Finn there. She hardly expected him to be enjoying a meal, but she looked just the same.

She followed close behind Jaheira as she made her way up to the bar. A blonde woman was there, sweating as she filled tankard after tankard from a large cask. The smell of cheap ale mingled unpleasantly with the warm air. Jaheira rapped her knuckles on the bar. The woman glanced up.

"Ye want servin', ye can wait your turn same as others," she snipped.

Jaheira frowned.

"I beg your pardon. We are looking for the proprietors of this establishment."

But the woman just gave her a crooked look.

"Oh, aye? We've got all the barmaids we needs just now, love. Or is there sommat _else_ you do for a living?"

Jaheira though was not much impressed by the insinuation.

"I understand a man named Mister F is in charge of this tavern," she hissed. "You will take us to him. At once."

"Oh, will I, now?" the woman replied, arching an eyebrow. "And _who_ shall I say is calling?"

"He does not know my name. He does not _need_ to know my name. But you will set down those tankards and take us to him _at once_ , if you know what is good for you."

Jaheira was wasting few pleasantries here, clearly favouring a direct approach. She had a look that would make a mountain bear cower in fear, but the barmaid seemed less than impressed. She slammed down her tankards and whirled on the woman.

"Now _you_ see here," the woman began. "I don't know who in the hells you are, and nor do I care. _Nobody_ comes in here and gives me lip! I won't be ordered about. Now you get your skinny, pointy-eared arse out of me tavern, woman, before I have the guard on you!"

She planted her fists on her hips for good measure. The bottom of the young woman's bodice pushed outwards in an obvious bump. The barmaid and the druid glared daggers at one another, locked in a contest for the reddest face. But Anomen suddenly spoke.

"By Torm! You are Unver's strumpet, aren't you? I should have guessed from your language!"

The barmaid turned that withering glance to the cleric.

 _"_ _Unver?_ You here about Keth, then? Well, you missed him, love. He left earlier this morning."

She tossed her head and gave Anomen a smirk that sent the cleric's own face blazing.

"Unver…here?" he sputtered. "And after all this… You are lying, wench!"

"Oh, am I?" the woman replied, leaning over the bar.

"Who is this Unver?" Minsc suddenly exclaimed. "We are looking for Finn, and Yoshimo! Not Unver."

At that the woman's expression changed. She looked rather startled for a moment, then regained her composure.

"He's not here. None of them are here! Now _you_ get out of here, the lot of you. And you can piss off about me and Keth, as well. It's none of your damned business whose bed he's sharing! _Grimble! Dash! Get over here!_ _"_

She called out to a couple of burly-looking guards who appeared on the stairs. The men hurried over, and Anna felt her heart sinking.

"What's the matter, Miss Elasen?" one asked.

"I want this lot out of here, now!" the woman barked back.

"All right, then," the bruiser replied. "To the door now, march! Or it's going to get ugly in here."

"Boo says it already is!" the big man said, growling in reply. "If Finn is here, you will tell us!"

...

Anna tensed; she knew this wasn't going to end well. Jaheira's face was still flaming red. Aerie had stepped back from the angry group, looking frightened. But suddenly a cheery little voice broke in to the melee.

 _"_ _Hello, what_ _'_ _s all this? Patrons are trying to eat their dinner here._ _"_

Anna glanced down, surprised to see a halfling striding up to them. He wore a cap and silken waistcoat of deep crimson that clashed with his reddish hair. In his hand he carried a small, brass-topped cane that he swung around in a deft motion. The head of the cane was shaped like a snarling hound.

The tidy little fellow hopped onto the bar and began pacing around, looking for all the world like a diminutive country squire.

"They was just looking for…someone," the woman behind the bar answered.

"Oh, yes? Now who might that be?" the halfling chirped, a little smile on his face.

"Friends of ours. Two men, named Finn and Yoshimo. They were here last night," Jaheira told him.

But the little fellow shook his curly head.

"Finn? Yoshimo? Doesn't ring a bell. Mind, we get so many folks in here, it's hard to tell. Our roasts are _very_ popular, brings in the punters from all around. What do they look like, these men?"

"One is very tall, with dark hair and a beard," Jaheira answered slowly. "And the other is from Kara-Tur."

 _"_ _Kara-Tur?_ You don't say! Well, missus…I've not seen any of their like around here. We did have a Chultan fellow in here some time ago, unless I'm mistaken. Black as night, he was. Must have been a sailor. But nobody from Kara-Tur. That would be something, all right!"

He whistled, rubbing the head of his cane against his chin thoughtfully. But Anomen spoke.

"He is lying to us. This fellow's entire manner screams of deception! I was here with these two men myself, just last eve. Now tell us what has become of them, or face the wrath of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart!"

But the little man was unfazed.

"Knights! You think the Radiant Heart would sully their armour by setting foot in this neighbourhood?" he laughed. "No dragons in 'ere, apart from Elasen! Give over, son. But I think you've disturbed the peace enough for one afternoon."

He tapped his stick on the bar, and the two burly guards assumed an aggressive posture. Jaheira glared at him.

"He is not the only one with allies. I do not know what business Finn had here last night, but if you were wise, you would tell us what became of him."

The halfling looked her over, and his eyes strayed to the silver Harper pin on her breast. He stiffened, just slightly, but that little smile never left his face.

"If you want to draw weapons, then go ahead, me love. But your lads aren't here. Now I'll give you one last chance; because I'm a gentleman, and because I don't want a mess on me floor. Leave, and don't come back."

The halfling folded his arms over his chest, still clinging to that brass-headed cane which snarled out at them. The barmaid likewise folded her arms over her pregnant belly and glared in silence. Anna had been holding her tongue through the exchange, but at last she burst.

"Finn is my husband. Tell me where he is! If you don't…I will bring this whole place to the ground myself! I'm a mage, I…"

She was rambling, she couldn't stop herself. Jaheira seized her arm in an effort to silence her, but the halfling man's mouth opened in a howling laugh.

"Oh, no… We've got the Cowled Wizards after us, and all! Be an army of bloody elves and fairies next! But that's enough. Get out, _now._ _"_

He pointed the cane towards the door. Anna didn't know what to do, but Jaheira's fingernails sunk deeper into her arm as the woman dragged her towards the door.

...

The druid didn't stop there, pulling Anna down the street and around the corner till they were out of sight of the tavern. Minsc and Anomen followed close at their heels. At last the woman stopped, and Anna yanked her arm free.

"Are you _mad?_ _"_ Jaheira exclaimed in a whisper. "You do not shout to the rafters that you are a _mage_ in this place! Count yourself lucky the villains in there are unlikely to alert the authorities."

She levelled Anna with a harsh look, but she only glared back.

"Is it better than threatening violence? Or implying the _Harpers_ will come around and start breaking the crockery? _Will_ they? Where are your people, Jaheira? Why won't they help?"

The words blurted out before she could stop them. Jaheira's eyes narrowed like a snake.

"There is at least _one_ who harps standing here," she hissed.

"You mean to tell me this woman is a mage?" Anomen sputtered, regarding Anna. "Is she licensed? Sir Ryan would have words if he thought I was consorting with an unlicensed…"

That Jaheira was a Harper hardly seemed to register in the face of Anna's revelation. Anna whirled on the man.

"I can speak for myself!" she exclaimed. "And I have broken no laws, no matter what this _backward_ _…_ "

"Boo says…" Minsc began.

"The laws are there to protect the populace from the evils inflicted by…" Anomen said, nearly shouting.

"Will you both lower your voices?" Jaheira cried, no quieter herself. "This is not the time or…"

"But Boo says…"

"I am _not_ evil!"

"Did I say such a thing? But the _law_ is clear…"

 _"_ _Boo says, Aerie did not leave the tavern!_ _"_

That silenced the argument. Anna turned around, her eyes searching the street. The elven girl was indeed not with them.

"What in Silvanus'…" Jaheira exclaimed. "She was just behind us…why did she not…"

But then Anna remembered. Just as Jaheira pulled her out of the door, she thought she saw a flash of blue light in the corner of her eye. She'd been so flustered that she'd hardly noticed. Aerie must have cast a spell.

"What is she trying to do?" Anna asked.

"I knew we should not have brought her with us," Jaheira remarked. "Could she be so foolish as to attack?"

"Aerie is a gentle soul, she would not do such a thing!" Minsc said. "Besides, we would have heard a great battle if she had called to her god!"

"The elven girl is a priestess? You folk are certainly full of surprises!" Anomen claimed. "But the man has that point. I can hear no signs of battle."

But Anna was at a loss of what to do next. They couldn't get back in to the Giddy Goblin, not unless they wanted a fight. If only she could cast her spells… Not for the first time she cursed that foul land.


	22. Underworld

I'm back! This chapter took longer than planned. I was laid up in hospital for a week with appendicitis, and had to spend a couple weeks thereafter just trying to get my strength back. Fingers crossed no more major issues.

...

" _This is all just a_ _…_ _bloody shambles!_ _"_

Anna couldn't disagree with Jaheira's exclamation. The druid stamped her foot down on the dusty cobbles, looking like a red-faced and petulant child. Anna had rarely seen the woman so overwrought.

"Why did I ever agree to let that… What has she done? Of all the foolish…"

"Perhaps she needed the privy?" Minsc offered.

"Then perhaps she has fallen in?" Jaheira spat back, in no kind of a mood for the ranger's variety of pragmatism.

For a quarter hour at least they had been standing and watching the Giddy Goblin, with no sign of Aerie. It didn't seem very likely that Mister F's bouncers would let them back inside to look for her, but it was becoming clear they soon wouldn't have much choice.

"The gods only know what that villain might be doing with her!" Anomen exclaimed. "What is the point of all this debate? Those men could not stand against the lot of us! We should storm the tavern now!"

"And what would your Order say if you were involved in a fracas?" Jaheira asked him.

Anomen's skin was flushed red under his beard, and he sputtered.

"The Knights of the Order bear the right to function as a supplementary guard when necessary. And that halfling may be holding three people hostage… I can think of little better justification. I am certain that Sir Ryan…"

"She may not be in immediate danger," Anna remarked. "If she has cast that spell of hers… I saw it before…the bandits seemed to forget she was even there. Perhaps she is scouting the place."

"But that complicates things even more," Jaheira said. "What if this spell of hers expires while she is in a tight spot? And if we were to storm in, demanding to see her when the villains themselves don't even know she is there… Wait. Give her a few minutes more. If she still does not emerge… Squire, we should confer."

She leaned over to Anomen, who listened to her with a frowning face. Anna couldn't quite hear what they were saying, and she wondered.

 **...**

Finn's eyes slowly drew open again. He could hear a voice buzzing in his head like an angry bumblebee. He looked to see Mister F and his bruisers approaching once more, though this time they were joined by a woman. She had yellow hair and might have been described as pretty, were she not scowling like a demon. Her waist was thick and she was obviously with child.

 _"_ _Harpers! Bloody_ _…_ _Harpers!_ _"_ Mister F exclaimed. He saw Finn awake, and issued him with an unceremonious kick. "You never told me you was friends with Harpers! _And_ a Knight of the Order. Mages, too… Lehtinan must be barking to want you back!"

"Oh, just dump him in the bloody sewer, F!" the woman exclaimed. "Not worth the bother. It's Keth I'm worried about. That knight knows, he's on to us…"

"And he wouldn't know ought, if ye'd kept your gob shut," Fentan replied, menacing a cane in her direction. "Always too quick with the lip, you are. Got to keep your head. But here now, me lad. I've been in touch with some o' Lehtinan's folk, and he's interested in doing a deal. But not here. Not safe. We've got to move you before that lot comes back and tears the place down round our heads!"

Finn blinked, trying to process their ramblings. Harpers? Knights? Jaheira must have been there, with Anomen. That stick the cleric kept wedged up his arse must have pointed him in the right direction. If only he could get loose… But his thoughts stopped dead and he froze, looking over the woman's shoulder.

Bloody hells…it was a _ghost_.

A figure approached silently, wreathed all around in strange blue light. But it was no ghost, not unless something horrible had happened in his absence. It was _Aerie_. She saw him looking at her, and raised a finger to her lips.

The pregnant woman noted Finn's look and glanced over her shoulder, but apparently she saw nothing. Whatever Aerie was doing, it worked.

"Grim, you and Dash get a wagon ready," Mister F said, speaking to his thugs. "One with a false bottom. We can squeeze this bastard in there for the ride."

"But what about him, boss?" the man replied.

He nodded his head towards Yoshimo, who was still out cold on the ground.

"Lehtinan don't care about him. Elasen is right…he can go down the sewer. But take care of this one, first. _Alive_. Lehtinan wants him alive."

Finn began to struggle again. He couldn't lay there while that little freak slit Yoshimo's throat. He looked at Aerie, silently imploring her to do something. _Anything_.

But Aerie looked confused, unsure. She stood back, only just managing to move out of the way as Mister F and the woman stormed past her back up the stairs. One of the bruisers turned towards the other.

"Right then…why don't you go tell Gerrad we need the wagon? Probably up in the kitchens."

"And what're you going to do?" the other man asked.

"Guard the prisoners," the first man shrugged.

"You mean, sit here on yer arse," the other said. "Why should I go hunting Gerrad? You know he won't do nothing but piss and moan for half an hour! Always going on about his damned knee… I'll cut the fucker's leg off! See how much he complains then!"

"Ah, give the man a break, Dash," the first man said. "He was in the army."

"Yeah, as a bleedin' _cook!_ And I'm fed up with…"

The shorter of the two men waved his arms in a frantic motion. Grim shook his head.

"All right, all right! I'll go to it. Might get me some roast an all," he replied, thoughtfully.

"Oh, no you don't!" Dash exclaimed, pointing a finger in his direction. "I'm not sittin' down here while you stuff your face. I'll go. Better make yourself useful though. Why don't you throw this fellow down the pipe? Might as well get rid of him now."

"Naw, I'll only put me back out again," Grim said idly. "Still aches a bit after the last one."

He grinned a little, and Dash gave him a smack on the face as he hurried back up the stairs, muttering obscenities as he went. For his part Grim looked pleased.

"Ah, he'll be pissed," he said, looking at Finn. "Dash is too easy to wind up. Hope he hurries himself along, though. I really do want that roast!"

Finn could only glare at the man. He turned his gaze to Aerie, wondering what she intended to do.

"I don't care what he does say. I'm not hefting this fellow to the drain all on me lonesome," Grim continued, toeing the sleeping Yoshimo idly with his boot. "He can wait a little while longer to die. Me back's more important. _Ooh_ , but it does smart!"

...

The big man tried to rub his stricken spine through the armour he wore, with mixed success. Finn couldn't believe this was happening. What the hells was Aerie still standing there for? She had time, she could get out the door… He grunted through his gag and gave her a sharp look. Aerie shook her glowing head. But at last, she seemed to come up with a plan.

"You… Your back hurts? I can help with that. I'm a healer."

 _"_ _Say what?_ _"_ Grim exclaimed, whirling at the sound of Aerie's voice. The glow that had surrounded her was gone, and she looked very small indeed standing next to him.

Finn cursed to himself, but he could do nothing. Grim moved his hand to his weapon.

"Now what in the hells are _you_ doing here, missy?" he demanded. "Not smart. Not smart at all."

A shadow of fear flashed over the girl's pale face, but she managed a bright smile.

"Oh, no. I'm a friend, you see… Your back. It hurts so much… I could help you. _We_ _'_ _re friends_. Baervan calls the cuckoo… Hear the happy song. _We_ _'_ _re friends_ _…_ Singing, singing, all day long… Dancing, dancing, on the green… The leaf-mask calls the song."

As she spoke she moved her hands in a weaving motion, like she was dancing to a piper's call. Her feet stepped lightly in a little jig. She looked so delightful and charming that even Finn couldn't take his eyes off her. A glowing light caught hold in mid-air, subtle and shining, no larger than a pebble, but Grim was amazed by it. He watched her weaving hands with a silly, simple little grin on his face.

 _"_ _We_ _'_ _re friends,_ _"_ Aerie repeated, ceasing in her dance. "Good friends. Shall I help you with your back?"

"Back…yes," Grim rambled.

Aerie smiled. She laid her hands on his lower back then spoke another incantation. Grim let out a deep noise, and suddenly his smile went wider.

"That…that helps!" he said.

"I'm glad it does," Aerie replied. "Friends help each other. Do you… Do you think you could help me now?"

"Anything you like," he said, with all the warmth of a loyal hound.

"These two men are my friends," Aerie said, gesturing to Finn and Yoshimo. "They must be terribly cold lying there. Do you…think you could help me untie them?"

That surely wasn't going to work, Finn thought. But Grim seemed to be thoroughly ensorcelled. He nodded happily and bent down to cut Yoshimo's bonds. The bounty hunter stirred, letting out a low groan, but he still didn't quite wake.

"Oh, good…" Aerie said. "Thank you so much. Now the other man. Can you untie Finn?"

"Yes," Grim said eagerly.

Finn's heart leaped into his throat as the man crouched down behind him. That daft plan of Aerie's was actually working… With the guard in that state, Finn could probably even take his weapon right off him. Yoshimo would need some help, but they could walk right out of there.

But as always, fate was against them. Before Grim had managed to untie his legs Finn could hear the sound of heavy boots battering down the stairs. Dash appeared, and stared at the scene in amazement.

 _"_ _Grim, what the hells are you doing?_ _"_

But his exclamation seemed lost on his still-dazzled friend.

"I'm untying these fellows, like the girl asked," he said happily. "We're friends."

Dash turned to see Aerie, with a deeper look of shock on his face.

"What… But that's the girl from upstairs… _Like bloody hells you are!_ _"_

Aerie cowered back from the man's hawk-like glare.

"No… We can be friends, too. Watch…"

But poor Aerie never had the chance. Before she could speak another word Dash stepped up and struck her hard across the side of her head. She groaned and fell to the floor. Grim jumped to his feet.

 _"_ _No! She_ _'_ _s my friend!_ _"_ he cried.

"No she's not!" Dash shouted back. "She's some sort of witch! She's hexed you!"

"She's no witch…"

"Fucking… _Wake up, man!_ _"_ Dash bellowed in return.

He charged at the other man like a wild boar. Grim was some degree taller than him, but Dash had speed and anger in his corner. He knocked Grim back, slamming him hard into the wall. Grim grunted as his head hit stone, and he looked around in a daze.

Aerie managed to pull herself up, looking dazed herself from the man's blow. Her face was puffy and red from where the man hit her. She started to speak again, but the bastard Dash somehow heard her. He left Grim to slide down the wall, and took a flying leap towards Aerie. The girl didn't have a chance. She held up her hands to defend herself, but Dash pummelled her hard with his gauntlet. After three blows she was down on the floor again, lying still like the dead.

...

Finn struggled through all of this, grunting, trying somehow to get to his feet. He could feel that wicked hate bubbling up inside of him and he didn't even try to fight it. He locked eyes with Dash, seizing him in his gaze.

The blackness grew thicker, stronger, to the point where the cellar seemed to melt into the void, but Finn could still see the man's eyes. They were terrified. A hare fleeing from a hound…and he had as much chance.

Within a moment Finn could hear the man screaming, calling out his master's name… His fear only fed that black rush. Dash was on his knees now, clutching at his temples. Blood dripped down on the cellar floor, hot as fire. Vaguely Finn could hear more noise, a clattering, a shout… Fentan was in the room.

He turned his gaze from Dash and focused it on the halfling. Fentan's face was twisted, in rage or fear. Whichever, the halfling raised that cane of his and struck Finn hard. The blow shook him like a hammer hitting an anvil, far too harsh a blow from a little man wielding a walking stick.

Fentan struck him again and again, shouting out words of dismay as the blows failed to stop that blackness. Finn struggled, but at last whatever enchantment that cane carried managed to break him. Another blow hit, and all he knew was the dark.

 **...**

"That's long enough," Jaheira finally said. "Come. Stay together. And Minsc, do try to restrain yourself!"

"Minsc will do no such thing!" the man declared. "They hold little Aerie and Finn prisoner? Boo says he will climb into their trousers and bite off their backsides!"

"Who says _what?_ _"_ Anomen replied, staring at the man blankly.

"Never mind," Jaheira said. "Just follow my lead."

One after another they hurried back into the Giddy Goblin. Anna stayed close at Jaheira's heels, but inside nothing greeted them but the sight of patrons stuffing themselves full of roast beef and ale. She looked around, but saw no sight of Mister F or his bouncers.

"Not here," Jaheira said quietly. "Good enough. Anna… You go with Squire Anomen and search the upper rooms. Break the locks if need be…I doubt this Mister F will charge for damages. But no magic, Anna…remember. Minsc and I shall search the cellars. Be swift…"

"Why must I go with him?" Anna said, rather quickly. The squire gave her a sniffing look in return.

"Because Anomen and myself can both call on divine intervention, if need be," Jaheira said. "With you unable to cast spells it is the best option. Now go, quickly! In and out. Meet back here…"

"Hold!" Anomen said, interrupting her. "One of the villain's so-called brothers is coming down the steps as we speak. That corpulent beast is called Shankley, if I remember correctly. We should not let him see us!"

Anna glanced at the stair. A remarkably fat man was trundling down the step. It took some effort, as the stair was scarcely wide enough to accommodate his bulk. He seemed to be preoccupied with the business, so Jaheira pointed in the direction of the service area.

"Never mind…come. The cellars must be this way. We will search there first."

The four of them slipped past in the crowded room without the fat man ever seeming to notice. Behind the bar was a steaming hot kitchen, and what looked like a large storeroom. Jaheira peered into the kitchen for a half a moment, managing to avoid a glance from the cooks. She gestured instead to the storeroom.

"You are certain the cellar is through here?" Anomen asked as they all hurried in after her.

"Yes. There was no trap door I could see," the druid replied. "Here. Look. It is open."

Jaheira's rapid scouting was on the mark. She took one step towards the trap door, but then froze. Someone was coming up. Jaheira made a sliding gesture with her hand. Anna knew it well… _Hide_.

The two men were slower on the uptake, but seeing Anna and Jaheira conceal themselves behind whatever they could gave enough of a clue even for Minsc to follow. Somehow they all managed to duck out of the way before whoever was there came up.

Anna peered out from behind two crates, her breathing hot as she crouched over. She expected a maid or a steward, but she was surprised to see none other than Mister F and his two bouncers staggering up. They looked winded, as if they'd been in a fight, and one of the men had a bloody nose. She tensed even more as they left the room.

Jaheira wasted little time. As soon as she was sure the men had cleared the room, she scurried towards the cellar. The others followed her down the steep wooden stairs.

...

Thankfully there were torches on the walls. The cellar was large, broken into smaller rooms by brick walls. Anna peered into the side chambers they passed, but they seemed to be nothing other than common storerooms. Jaheira seemed to have little interest in them. She walked in front, her mace now in her hand. The torch-light glinted off the wicked steel flanges that radiated out from its head.

"Boo can see blood," Minsc said, managing for once to keep his voice to a low rumble. "That bleeding man, he came from this way."

"Yes, I can see," Jaheira replied. "I am following the trail."

"If there was blood, there must have been a fight," Anomen declared. "Be wary."

The squire's blade was in his own hand. For her part Anna felt painfully unarmed, but her anxiety drove her forward. The hallway they walked down at last came to an end. Jaheira paused for a moment, then stepped into the final room.

It was empty. Larger than the others, but there was nothing there. An iron-trapped gate in the floor led somewhere that Anna would prefer not to think about. But as she looked, she too could see the signs. There were ropes on the floor. And more blood.

"Here, ranger, what do your eyes tell you?" Jaheira asked.

She skirted the corner of the room as if afraid to mar it.

"You sniff, Boo," Minsc said.

He let the little brown hamster out of his pouch, and set him down to run around on the floor. Anna expected the creature to make a dash for the nearest dark corner, but surprisingly it seemed to sniff about almost like a hound. Minsc bent over his pet, examining him with the look of a seer consulting an auger.

"Boo sees blood," he said. "Two, no, three… Three spots. One dried. Two fresh. No, look…there is more on the wall! Four people bled in this room. Not much…no great battles. But… By the stars, one of them was Aerie! Little Aerie bled here!"

"You can be so certain?" Anomen asked.

He watched with an odd look on his face as the big ranger went down on his knees like a dog, peering at an almost invisible spot of blood on the stone floor.

"Yes, yes! This is elf-blood. Boo is sure. All creatures bleed differently, and Boo has seen much blood."

He scooped the hamster up off the floor and replaced him in his pouch. Whatever that hamster actually told Minsc, Anna couldn't say, but one of them had an eye for detail.

"Damn it," Jaheira spat. "But where did they go? Aerie could not have been in here all that long. She could not have gone far!"

"Here…this way," Minsc said.

The druid made way as the man rushed up to a wall. For one moment Anna thought he was going to burst right through, but he stopped and examined the brick.

"What is that madman doing now?" Anomen blurted out.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, Squire!" Jaheira replied. "Minsc…is there a door?"

"A hidden passage? Ah, I see!" Anomen agreed, but no one else paid attention to him.

Jaheira helped the ranger to search, their fingers examining every inch of the brick. At last one of them seemed to find the switch, for a panel of brick swung open. Beyond was a dark, narrow tunnel.

"Come," Jaheira said quickly. "Grab a torch and follow!"

Anomen moved at speed, in silence for once, snatching a torch from its sconce on the wall. They set off one by one through that narrow, damp passage. Anna felt like her own breath was smothering her. Could Finn be there?

...

The tunnel seemed to go on and on forever, though in reality it could not have been more than a hundred yards. It seemed to end in another wall of bricks, but Jaheira made short work of whatever switch was there. The door swung open and they stepped carefully into yet another cellar.

"Where are we?" Anna said quietly, not certain if they were alone.

"In some other building," Jaheira whispered back. "No doubt they find it expedient to have a back door. But let us see where this leads."

"The blood…the bleeding is still here," Minsc said ominously.

Anna didn't dare look. This cellar was smaller than the last, but the air had a ripe smell. _Horses_. It was manure she could smell. Jaheira found the stairs up and they all followed.

Anna emerged blinking into the light of day. They came up in the kitchen of a small house. No one was home, thankfully. Jaheira opened the front door, and they stood gazing upon a stable yard. The walls were high, and a heavy wooden gate stood shut before them.

"A livery?" the druid asked herself. "Minsc, can you see?"

But the big man shook his head.

"The blood ends here. Boo says he sees no more. But a horse stood here, not long ago… Look, it is fresh!"

Anomen groaned loudly as Minsc went and stuck his fingers into a fresh plop of manure. The flies that were hovering around it buzzed away in dismay at the sight of the intruder.

"Then someone must have seen… _You there! Come here, man!_ _"_ Jaheira bellowed.

A startled-looking stable hand emerged from the barn. Jaheira's voice hit him like thunder and he almost looked fit to collapse at the sight of the strangers.

"Yes, missus?" the man said.

"A wagon. Here, not long ago. Did you see it?" Jaheira demanded.

"Why, no… That is to say… A wagon? I've been out back, missus… On the privy, see…"

"He is a lying wretch!" Anomen declared. "There is no point in attempting to deceive us. I am a Priest of Torm the True! Know that any deception will be harshly punished!"

"You're…a priest of Torm?" the man said, cowering. He looked as if he couldn't decide who to be more worried about, Anomen or Jaheira.

"Indeed…and I suggest you tell us all you know," Anomen said severely.

"Sir, I… Oh, don't curse me! I've got kids, I have. I just gets a wage here, that's all…"

"Then out with it!" Jaheira demanded.

"They…a wagon. Yes. They told me to hitch up the mules, quick like. And I done it. I don't ask questions. I saw them bundling something into it, I did. But I don't know what. And I don't know where they were going. I swear by Ilmater it's the truth!"

"Yes," Anomen said, regarding him with keen eyes. "This wretch speaks true. He knows nothing."

"This _something_ you saw loaded into the wagon," Jaheira began, not quite willing to let the man off the hook. "Could it have been a person?"

"I… I reckon," the man stammered. "Looked like blankets, you know. But…aye. Could have been. I don't ever ask, me. Better that way."

"And how many were there?" she continued.

"Three, missus. It were three."

"And when do you think this wagon might return?" she said.

"Don't know, missus. Ilmater's truth. Could be any time. Not till tomorrow, even."

"Then be gone from my sight," Jaheira said sharply. "And tell no one of our presence here!"

The man hurried off, agreeing with the woman as quickly as he could.

"But now what do we do?" Anna cried. "Could we track the wagon?"

"On these streets? We would have an easier time chasing a rat," Jaheira sighed, rubbing her temples.

"No rats, but Boo says not to give up! They are not far. We go, we keep our eyes on the ground!" Minsc said. "We cannot abandon little Aerie!"

"I suppose we have no other choice," Jaheira agreed. "Perhaps someone has seen this wagon pass. I hope you have gold in your purse, Squire!"

"Gold?" Anomen said dubiously.

"Yes, gold. Now come," she said.

She hurried over to the great gate, lifting aside the iron bolt with a grunt and a scraping of metal. They all stumbled out onto the street, unsure of which way to go.

 **...**

Finn wasn't entirely sure what happened to him after that halfling finally managed to knock him out. He hovered somewhere between sleeping and waking, a void space between the worlds. The black hound rested on his chest. He could feel its weight there, feel its hot breath. It hadn't slunk away, not yet. It was waiting. It would wait again for the call.

From somewhere Finn could hear voices, but they were muffled in the dark. At last though he spun around, over and over again as if the world were falling out from underneath him. He came to a stop, and he could see lamplight. He was in a cold stone chamber, different to the last.

 _"_ _Here he is then, just as promised,_ _"_ a small voice said. It was Fentan. _"_ _I_ _'_ _ve even gone and thrown in a couple extra for you. The lad might be of some use. The girl certainly will be._ _"_

 _"_ _Hrm_ _…_ _yes,_ _"_ a sneering voice replied. _"_ _Madame Nin will appreciate the gift, I_ _'_ _m sure._ _"_

 _"_ _And we_ _'_ _re square, then?_ _"_ the first voice said.

 _"_ _Of course, of course. Lehtinan keeps his word. I_ _'_ _m sure we can do business._ _"_

At that Finn forced open his weary eyes. That sallow-faced, evil fucker was staring down at him, a little grin on his face. Yoshimo and Aerie were there too, both out cold on the floor.

 _"_ _He_ _'_ _s waking up. Watch him, Lehtinan,_ _"_ Fentan said sharply.

 _"_ _Oh, don_ _'_ _t concern your pretty little head. We deal with scarier beasts than him every day._ _"_

 _"_ _Suit yourself, then,_ _"_ Fentan replied. _"_ _On your head be it._ _"_

He looked at Finn and touched his cap, nodding his head gravely. But Finn didn't see much else as Lehtinan stepped forward, and forced a bottle under his nose. Finn smelt a keen odour, and he knew no more.

 **...**

The gold that was in their collective pockets seemed to do little good in tracking down the wagon. The people they encountered all seemed to be blind, deaf and dumb. Some had a vague idea that a wagon had rumbled past, maybe an hour before? A rag and bone man. Or a peddler's cart. Hard to tell.

"They cannot just disappear!" Jaheira fumed to herself after another false lead had sent them to a fishmonger's stand.

The fish stank in the sunlight, palatable only to the flies that hovered around their dried-out carcasses. Yesterday's catch, no doubt, reduced to a few coppers to entice the ragged people who lived on those streets. An old woman regarded the fish and the armed people with equal suspicion, then shuffled away.

"You mind moving on?" the fishmonger said. "Upsetting my patrons, you are."

"They will be more upset still, if they consume this filth," Anomen said. "Even the cat would reject this!"

"Reckon your cat ain't hungry enough then, _master,_ " the man grumbled in reply.

 _"_ _Ugh_. Let us be away," Jaheira said sharply.

Anna's stomach was feeling queasy, though not from the sight of dead fish. They had lost them. They had lost them. How was it possible to lose a wagon that had left not more than a few minutes before they arrived on the scene? But this place was like a trap. Round and around they went, with no escape. Only those in the know could tell the way out.

"We must go back to the tavern," she said. "That halfling will know what became of them."

"I think you are right," Jaheira sighed. "But I do not expect them to give up this information willingly."

"We should find Xan," Anna replied. "He could help…"

"His particular skills would be a great help here, but I do not know that we have time to look for him. We are not without are own methods, however," the druid said, somewhat mysteriously.

"Methods, yes. Hard cold steel!" Minsc proclaimed.

"Not yet. Let us see what can be done," she told him.

...

Exhausted, Anna turned to follow the druid back to the Giddy Goblin. How long had they been searching for that wagon now? Hours, it seemed. It was now well past the middle of the afternoon. The streets were still hot and dry, and she had a terrible thirst. But they needed to find Finn and the others.

The tavern was not so full now, the rush of the afternoon spent. But there were still plenty of idlers gathered round the tables, soaking in tankards of ale. Jaheira paused for a moment at the step, then made her way up to the bar. That same pregnant barmaid was back at her post. She looked up in surprise as Jaheira approached, but before she could open her mouth, the druid spoke.

"We have come to parlay with Mister F," she said.

"I don't think he's going to want to par-lay with you, love," the woman replied sharply. "He told you to get out of here. F don't change his mind too easily. Get out, before there's trouble."

"There already is," Jaheira said levelly. "Mister F is here? Send him a message. He knows who I represent. He will speak to me."

The woman behind the bar looked flustered, but something about the unnatural calm Jaheira possessed must've unnerved her. She waved down another barmaid and spoke in her ear. The girl disappeared up the steps, and the pregnant woman tensed like a statue.

"You'll have your answer soon enough, I reckon. Not sure if you'll like it, though."

"I will take my chances," Jaheira replied.

But it seemed the message was received. Before long the halfling reappeared, followed by a man whose arm was all done up in a bandage. Frowning, Fentan approached the bar.

"I gave you my orders once," Fentan said. His face was sombre, and it lacked any hint of joviality.

"You did indeed. But the circumstances have changed," Jaheira said. "We know, Fentan. We know our friends were here. There is no point in continuing the pretence. Where are they now?"

"Don't need to tell this wench nowt," the other man spoke. His hair was a greasy yellow, and it looked shockingly pale next to his drained face.

But Fentan held up a little hand.

"Quiet, Snark. Sorry to tell you, missus, but your friends ain't here. They're gone, like. Search the place if you're of a mind to. You won't find ought."

"We have already searched this place, dog!" Anomen broke in. "We know about the wagon that left your cellars. You must know where it went…tell us now!"

Fentan scowled and Jaheira looked rather perturbed, but she kept her level calm.

"Indeed. We can leave this place without causing a scene, Fentan. You are not the one we are seeking. But we must know. Where are they?"

"Not here," Fentan repeated. His little voice descended into an uneasy growl. "Not here. Good riddance. That's all you need to know."

His manner puzzled Anna, but Jaheira only laid a hand on the bar.

"It isn't. Tell us, Fentan."

"Just…get out of me tavern!" the halfling replied. He seemed shaken somehow. Anna wasn't sure if it was Jaheira, or something else.

"Very well, then. A plague has come upon your house," the druid said quietly.

...

Anna looked at her. She was gripping the bar with her palm, and her eyes flashed a peculiar shade of green as she whispered something under her breath. At once, the barmaid Elasen cried out. Anna looked down, blinking. The bar was swarming with bright red ants.

 _"_ _Blast it all, what_ _'_ _s this?_ _"_ Fentan cried.

They weren't the only ones jumping. Across the common room patrons were leaping out of their seats, frantically trying to brush something from their clothes. A number of them dashed towards the door.

"Nature still lives in the city, hidden though she may be," Jaheira spoke. "Shall we see what else will come to her call?"

Her face almost seemed to be glowing. Her voice had a strange, rustling echo like the wind through autumn leaves. Fentan stared at her, his mouth agape. But he jumped suddenly feeling the ants tickling his toes.

 _"_ _No_ _…_ _curse you all!_ _"_ he cried out. "Go back to the Abyss where you belong! You're not worth it. It's Lehtinan. Lehtinan bought your friends. He's got them at the Coronet. Now…get these blasted things away, witch!"

He was hopping now as the ants bit into his flesh. The maid Elasen had already screamed and run up the stairs, shaking her skirts as she went. The man Snark was digging frantically into his boots, yet no ants troubled Jaheira or the others. Instinctively the creatures left them alone.

"I am no witch, but a servant of Silvanus," Jaheira said boldly. "But you have told me what I need to know. I will set you free. For now."

She raised her hand from the bar, and that glow which surrounded her seemed to vanish. In the space of a heartbeat so did the ants. Hundreds of the creatures crawled over one another in dismay, trying to find their way back to their true haunts. In a moment, they were all gone.

"You never know what lies under your feet," Jaheira remarked, watching as the halfling rubbed his bleeding legs.

Fentan glared at her.

"You don't know how right you are, missus. You don't know how right you are. Now, get out."

Jaheira for her part seemed satisfied. She turned without another word, and led the others from the tavern.

 **...**

When Finn awoke the next time, he rather wished he hadn't. Pain…his chest hurt. His head lolled forward, strangely dangling. He raised his stiff neck and tried to look around.

He couldn't see much, bound as he was. He'd been thrown forward over some sort of rack. His arms were held straight, bound in iron manacles to the floor. He blinked, confused. His arms were bare. And judging from the cold and the splinters that were sinking into his chest, the rest of him was, as well.

"Yes…you're awake now," a voice said.

Finn didn't need to guess whose voice that was. Sure enough, the man himself paced into his line of vision. _Lehtinan._

"Where…am I?" Finn managed.

"Oh, don't you know? You're back home, boy. It cost me a fair bit to get you back, in the end… I was even forced into doing a deal with that pathetic runt Fentan. But I'd say it was a worthy investment."

Finn strained at the chains which held him. His ankles were bound, too, though he couldn't see.

"Oh, don't struggle," Lehtinan said. He stepped slowly past, running a cold hand over Finn's shoulder's as he went. "You'll get your chance to fight. One last chance. And then, you'll be dead."

"You going to…put me against Hendak?" Finn grunted, struggling more against the man's foul touch than the hard iron.

"Yes. Although it doesn't really matter who wins. I've had enough of… _troublemakers_. I'm going to start with a clean slate," he announced. "Begin again. It shouldn't take me too long to build up a gang of fighting men. Better this time. No more of this northern rabble. Men of the south. Sophisticated. Quite willing to _prove_ their worth."

His hand was still caressing Finn's back. It made his skin crawl. Why didn't he just pummel him with that truncheon and be done with it?

"And where's… Where's Yoshimo? And Aerie?" Finn demanded.

"That Kara-Turan fellow is in the pits," Lehtinan replied. "Such an exotic will no doubt put on a good show. A pity, almost, but he can't be allowed to live. And that elven girl is with Madame Nin. She will take good care of her, I can assure you. I don't think I've ever seen such a look of delight on the old dear's face!"

Finn strained harder, his muscles tensing at the sound of the man's laugh.

 _"_ _Sick_ _…_ _bastard_ _…_ _you hurt her_ _…"_

"Not I," Lehtinan said blithely. "But perhaps it is more yourself you should be worried about. It is all such a pity, isn't it? I took you in, I gave you a chance…and see how you repaid me. People just don't know what's good for them in this day and age. But maybe I can show you, _hrm?_ _"_

That clammy cold hand slid down Finn's back, and freely began exploring his buttocks. Finn jerked fiercely.

"What in the _hells_ are you doing?" he growled.

"Oh, come now…" Lehtinan purred. "I have seen a lot of flesh in my time, a lot of flesh. But you… You are built like a _god_. I don't mind flattering you just a bit. Just the two of us here, after all. Watching you fight could cause men to quake… And now, you are prone. We'll see just how _godlike_ you truly are."

Finn struggled and cursed, unable to comprehend what he was hearing. Lehtinan just laughed, his hands exploring further. But at that moment the door burst open. Sharp steps entered the room, and another familiar voice spoke.

 _"_ _Lehtinan_. He's…here? You found him?"

It was Salema. Lehtinan straightened up and hissed at her.

"Can you not see? And who told you to come here, woman? This has nothing to do with you."

"I think it does," Salema replied.

She stepped around to look at Finn's face. He glared at her through heat-addled eyes. She looked pale, in shock almost. But then her face flushed.

"I have as much to do with him as you do, Master Lehtinan," she said.

"I don't think you do," he spat. "Not anymore. He's not your plaything any longer. You can watch him fight, if you're so inclined. And you can watch him die. But otherwise…"

Salema's eyes flitted between the two men, as if unsure what to do. But suddenly she tossed her head.

"I know, now," she said, addressing Finn. "I know all about your _wife_. She's here, in the city. You lied to me!"

But Finn just stared at her, unbelieving.

"I don't think this is really the time!" he exclaimed.

"No, indeed," Lehtinan said. "Get out of here. Go find yourself some other meat. He's mine tonight."

"Or maybe…maybe we could find you wife," Salema continued. "We could bring her here."

She gave Finn a queer look, and Lehtinan let out a short laugh, amused in spite of himself.

"Oh, yes! Maybe we could put _her_ in the pits! How do you think she would stand against a troll? Or perhaps I should give her to Madame Nin. But she's your wife, so I'll give you the choice. Would you rather see a troll chewing on her guts, or spend the rest of her days with her legs splayed? A hard decision. I'll give you a moment to think on it."

Lehtinan laughed again, but Finn could barely hear him. That hound was awakening.

"I think you should give her to Madame Nin. We wouldn't want her to be lonely, after all," Salema said triumphantly. "Make nice company for that elvish wench. There will be a queue forming all the way to the Government District once word of _her_ gets out. How many men do you suppose have had their way with her already?"

She laughed in his face. Finn really couldn't see anymore. His hands were gripping at the iron chains which held him.

"Very nice," Lehtinan replied. "But if you've got your shots in, we would like to be alone."

"If…you say so," Salema replied.

But she turned to Finn one last time. Gently she took his face in her hands, caressing his beard for one moment. She looked at him thoughtfully, those blue eyes pensive. But then her delicate hands became like a cat's, and her fingernails dug deep into his skin. Finn cried out, jerking his head in anger.

"All right… Get out, if you want a job tomorrow!" Lehtinan commanded.

Salema scowled, but she could only do as she was told. She flounced away and the heavy door slammed shut.

 _"_ _Women,_ _"_ Lehtinan muttered. "I'm not sure why you bother. But I'm sure that little scratch woke you up. Shall we see where we left off?"

...

His cold hands found Finn's body again, but he was scarcely aware of it. Finn was reaching inward now, calling to that hound to waken. He knew…he could call it. That same beast that rose when he killed the Calishite…the same beast that turned on the man in Fentan's cellar. He needed to get out. He needed to fight.

Lehtinan was purring something in his ear. His hands were on his groin. Finn felt sick. He gnashed his teeth and tried to call… _Something_. He was screaming silently into the dark, screaming for anyone or anything to hear him.

But then he could hear a voice. It wasn't Lehtinan. It was cold, colder than ice, colder than death.

 _"_ _Apple of the throat. There, can you feel it? The seat of the voice. Such power a voice can have_ _…_ _a heart-rending ballad, or a devastating war-cry. Magic._

 _Would that you had seen a circle of mages calling through the trees on a summer_ _'_ _s night_ _…_ _Such power as you would never know. The very earth rises, the ether trembles, the stars themselves seem to wink out in fear. Mortals who have become as gods. But you are both mortal and divine. You are a bridge between worlds. Raise your voice. Open your throat. Split it in two with the pain of your power. Heaven and earth shall crumble at your call_ _…"_

Finn couldn't breathe. His throat…it was being crushed. The hound had him at the throat. It was tearing at him, tearing at him. He looked up in desperation. He could see Irenicus there, watching with those impossibly cold, impassive eyes. There, in the corner of the room he stood, plain as anything. He was waiting. Waiting to see what he would do.

But just when he could bear no more, the hound tore itself free. It ripped open Finn's throat and an earth-shattering cry came forth. Like thunder down a mountainside it shook the room. Or it seemed to, at least.

Lehtinan staggered and fell. He looked up, cursing. Finn let out another terrible scream, clutching at the iron rings that held him. They were nothing now. He could see that. They were weak. He tugged hard and they came loose from their moorings, snapped easily as if they'd been twine.

Finn rose up off the rack. With two swift motions he jerked his ankles free. Lehtinan just stared, motionless. The bulge in his trousers showed his arousal, but his eyes betrayed a look of a different sort.

 _"_ _Gods_ _…_ _you_ _…_ _what in the Abyss are you?_ _"_ he said, shaking.

"You're right on both counts," Finn growled.

His voice didn't sound human anymore. He was wide awake. His muscles felt alive, powered almost by a kind of electricity. But Lehtinan managed somehow to recover himself.

 _"_ _No_ _…_ _get away!_ _"_ he screamed, and dashed for the door.

...

Out into the hall he ran, screaming for the guards at the top of his lungs. Finn followed him, almost calmly. He was hunting now. That hound was awake and baying, and it would lead him to his prey.

It didn't take long before a pair of guards challenged him. _Challenged_ … They engaged him for a moment, then took a furtive step backwards.

"You…stay back…" one of them demanded.

Finn had no weapons. He didn't need any. He had that black hound. He called forth in a will and the men were on their knees, clutching at their heads in sudden agony. Finn relieved the man nearest to him of his sword, then sent it slicing down into his neck. Blood sprayed out, staining his naked body in a foul war paint.

A rush hit him, a wave of ecstasy. He could taste it. Every atom in his body savoured it, from the tip of his groin to the roots of his teeth. It was almost too much. Finn struck again, slicing the blade into the other man's chest. That wave hit him again. So hard it hit Finn had to drive his bare fists into the wall to bring himself back down to earth. Over and over again he slammed his knuckles into the rock, praying the pain would bring him back from the edge.

That hound was baying, still calling to him. He needed to stay sane. This thing… It would turn from servant to master in but a heartbeat, he knew. And his work there wasn't done. The hunt was only beginning.

He had one target in mind. _Lehtinan_. That son of a bitch was the source of all his troubles, and he wouldn't get away. Finn snarled thinking of the man's hands on his privates. No man was going to try and treat him like a woman and get away with it. But one thing Finn didn't need was any extra motivation to kill. He'd have done it anyway.

...

His strange link with that hound told him which way the man was heading, sure as if he could sniff him himself. They were in the bowels of the Coronet, and Finn knew just where he'd go. He'd heard talk of a secret way out, a passage that led into the sewers. Lehtinan had it put in just in case of any _emergencies_. Well, he was certainly in need of it now.

Another pair of guards soon confronted him. Finn knew these bastards. Ugly, ugly fuckers they were.

"You forget to get dressed today, son?" one of them sneered.

"Fancy tangling with a naked bloke?" Finn replied.

He still had the guard's sword, though he almost felt like tossing it aside. He didn't need it. But the men just growled and rushed at him. Finn's muscles were still on fire. He moved with a speed that he never knew he had, managing at once to slam one of the men into the wall while driving the other to the floor with his foot. The chains whipped from his arms, becoming a weapon in themselves. Two blows of the sword, that was all it took. It was too easy.

He came now to the pits. Lehtinan must have put the place on full alert, for half a dozen guards suddenly rushed at him. No calls to surrender. No quarter. The men charged at him, weapons drawn, their mouths open as they bayed for blood.

But Finn wasn't afraid. He reached back and sent that wild cry forth. It battered the men like a physical blow, dropping most of them to their knees. Those that stayed standing gazed at him with a look of sheer horror. Finn seized the man nearest to him, grabbing him by the eye-sockets of his helmet. He bent him down and chopped his neck in half like dried wood.

Two of the men managed to rise up. They fled for their lives, screaming as if the host of the Abyss was after them. Finn hacked the remaining men to death even as they struggled to find their legs.

But the final man showed some spirit. Finn could feel the air move as a blade sliced in his direction. He turned at the last moment, managing to parry the blow, but not without pain. The guard's sword swung low, catching Finn on the thigh. It was a hard blow, but it scarcely broke the skin. A scratch, nothing more. Finn's body itself was all the armour he needed.

 _"_ _Monster! Die!_ _"_ the man screamed, levelling another strike.

But Finn wasn't about to comply. He dodged the man's blow and grabbed him by the neck, raising him in the air as if he weighed nothing. The man's eyes bulged and his sword dropped to the floor as Finn crushed his neck like ripe fruit.

...

Suddenly Finn felt a sharp pain in his back. He dropped the man and turned, looking to see none other than the grizzled weapon master pointing a crossbow at him.

"You, lad. It would be you, wouldn't it?" the man asked. "I told the old man there was something different about you. He didn't listen."

His voice was level and cold. An old warrior. He wasn't afraid.

"Lehtinan," Finn growled in return. "I want Lehtinan."

He reached back and yanked the quarrel out from between his shoulder blades. A good hit. He should be dead. But he didn't hurt at all.

"He's gone to find the game keeper," the man replied. "He's in a panic all right. He'll let loose every bloody monster in the cages. You know what's down here. They'll kill every last soul they find. Now, I think more of my own hide than any loyalty to the boss. I just want out of here before all the hells break loose…if it hasn't already. You gonna let me go past, lad?"

"You just stuck a bolt in me back…any reason I should do that?" Finn remarked.

"Sorry 'bout that," the man shrugged. "Needed to get one shot off, at least. Nothing personal. But I helped you, remember? I helped you to live. Now I'm just askin' to return the favour."

Those wrinkled eyes still stared at him levelly. An old warrior. Practical to the last.

"You helped me to live. And you helped the others to die," Finn said. "No sympathy."

The weapon master drew in a short breath, nodding his head slowly.

"I reckoned you might say that. I was hopin' otherwise, but… I reckoned. Well then, lad. Let's get this done."

He dropped the crossbow to the floor, aware perhaps that it wouldn't do him much good. Instead he reached up, and drew a nasty-looking double headed axe from a sheath on his back. The axe heads seemed to be made of a strange sort of metal, black and glossy as jet. No ordinary weapon that was.

The weapon master wasted no time. With a barrelling cry he swung that axe at Finn. It sliced the air like the north wind, sending out some sort of shockwave as it struck down.

The shaft was long but Finn had height on his side. He raised his forearm like a shield and deflected the blow, sending that axe crashing down to the floor. Stone splintered like ice, splitting with a sickening crack.

Even in his advancing years, the weapon master proved worthy of his name. He recovered quickly, sending a swiping blow towards Finn's legs. But Finn was still primed. Neatly he leaped over the axe, levelling a kick at the man's chest instead. The weapon master stumbled and fell back.

Finn raised his sword, bellowing a cry of his own. But the weapon master dodged out of the way. Not quite fast enough though as Finn's sword sliced down the side of his arm, shaving away the leather from his coat and leaving a glaring patch of red in its place.

 _"_ _Damn ya,_ _"_ the man grunted, falling back. He would have a hard time swinging that axe now. But by the look in his eyes he wasn't about to give up. He swung hard again, missing Finn's stomach by half a hair, close enough that he could feel it tickling his skin. He swung again, this time raising the axe high, primed to cut Finn right through the shoulder. But Finn reached out, and caught the shaft dead in his hand.

The weapon master looked shocked in spite of himself. Finn held the shaft firmly, standing solid as a statue as the man wrestled, trying to free it from his grasp. With every heartbeat though Finn's eyes grew darker. He was done playing now.

He wrestled the axe free from the man's grasp. The weapon master staggered back, looking desperately for a way of defending himself from the blow he knew would come. But before Finn could take a swing he heard something. The hound was baying. Something. Something was coming.

He turned his eyes from the man, his gaze focused on a heavy door at the end of the room. The weapon master looked too, breathing heavily. He shook his head.

"Can you hear that, lad? They're coming! We don't run now, we're both dead!"

"No," Finn said. _"_ _You_ _'_ _re_ dead."

He tossed his sword onto the ground. It clattered away, landing near the dazed weapon master's feet. For a moment he didn't take the meaning, but by then it was too late.

Finn was gone, dashing away in the other direction. He knew what was coming, and he also knew he didn't want to waste time in fighting it. Lehtinan. He needed to find Lehtinan. But he couldn't go that way now. With all his unnatural speed he ran the back way towards the cells, leaving the weapon master screaming behind him.

...

There were more guards there, but Finn took them out without breaking a sweat. That axe… It was a fearsome, blood-freezing weapon. Not what he was used to carrying, but it didn't seem to matter. He only wished he had his sword. His proper weapon. It wasn't quite the same without it.

Finn hacked the last man to death, leaving him a puzzle of body parts on the floor. Handy, that axe was. The floor was slippery with blood, and he carefully searched what was left of the men for the keys. He recognised one of them, he thought. That fellow Hasheen that Fentan had mentioned. Guess he didn't get the chance to bargain, after all.

He found the ring of keys and burst into the cells, slamming the door behind him. They were out there, hunting now too. They would have made short work of the weapon master, and they too would follow the scent of blood. He was going to need some help. And he had a feeling that he knew where to find some.

But something was wrong. Before he took two steps a sudden pounding exploded in Finn's head. A hammer blow, fit to crack his skull in two. Finn groaned and fell to his knees, suddenly weak as a newborn babe. He looked around in a daze, wondering where the blow had come from. But he was alone. All alone.

His hands shook violently and he dropped the axe, no longer able to hold it. What the hells was the matter with him? Finn crouched on the cold stone floor, feeling the sweat pouring off his freezing body. He was cold. He was cold. The blood on his skin was freezing into ice.

 _"_ _It_ _'_ _s not_ _…_ _real!_ _"_ Finn gasped, shouting into the empty hall. His words echoed, mocking his despair. But it was real. Whatever frenzy that sustained him had worn off, and at the worst possible moment. He felt like a bird felled by a shot. Helpless, and weak.

 _"_ _Who_ _'_ _s_ _…_ _theeere?_ _"_ A voice called out.

It was mocking, and every bit as cold as Finn felt. But he knew that voice. He had come seeking it.

Finn hitched himself along the floor, his knees slipping through the blood that dripped off his body. Slowly, slowly, like a drunken man he dragged himself to that cell. He reached up, stabbing at the lock again and again until the right key finally clicked into place. With a massive effort he pulled the great cell door open. It swung with a bone-chilling creak.

He peered into the gloom. That foul smell of shite came to him again, threatening his already shaking stomach. But he could see the form of a man. He stood in the shadows behind the iron bars, thin as a spectre.

All the strength Finn had left him. All he could do was throw the keys towards that cage. They landed some ways short, but a long, thin arm reached out from the darkness and seized them. Within a moment the door clicked open.

"Well, well, well…" the man said, stepping forth. "I see the Ravager is on his knees. Do you have need of me? Hendak Death-Bringer stands before you."

Finn looked up, trying to clear his eyes enough to process the vision that stood before him. He was tall and thin, his body twitching into a kind of bow. Pale blue eyes regarded him with a mocking look. Whoever this Hendak was, he was on the loose.


	23. Tavern Brawl

"Aye," Finn croaked. "I could use a bit of help just now."

It didn't pain him much to admit that; in his position, he could hardly deny it. A strange smile twisted Hendak's face.

"Ahh… And I knew you would come. No need to look surprised. People tell me things. I get all sorts of visitors. So the wench found you after all, did she?"

Finn looked at him.

"Wench? You mean…Salema?"

"That is the one. She came to me herself, would you believe? All in a sweat that Lehtinan was going to have you killed. Have _all_ of us killed. It seems the woman has a sense of guilt, after all. But I told her what to do. And it worked. As I knew it would."

He caressed his shaggy, pale beard again and chuckled to himself. But Finn still felt confused.

"You told her to do what? All she did was wind me up…"

"Exactly," Hendak interrupted. "Your blood needed to boil. And it did, didn't it? You found your way down here, looking like _this_. No ordinary man could do such a thing. But I knew on first sight you were not _ordinary._ _"_

"Ordinary…" Finn repeated.

"Yes," Hendak said, still looking at him with those wolf-eyes. "I guessed what you were the moment I saw you. And from what my spies told me of your battles…what else could it be?"

"So you know…what I am."

The words were dry on his tongue as he stared intently at the man. How could he possibly know? How could he guess… _that?_ Was it so obvious? And who else might know the truth?

But they were barred from any further conversation as a great echoing sounded through the hall. It struck the stone walls like the banging of a mighty war-drum. But no drum was that; something very large was hammering on the great iron door.

"But now we must fight," Hendak said. "Can you stand?"

"I will," Finn replied.

Somehow he managed to find his feet. That weakness was passing, but his insides were still trembling. Perhaps not _unentirely_ down to what was waiting outside. The hound had fled, and Finn was beginning to feel painfully mortal again. Mortal, and naked.

"Come now, then," Hendak said. "We will raise our own army!"

With a deft motion he swiped the keys from the door and dashed out into the hall. The man had all the lanky speed of a half-starved animal. Door after door he opened, while all the time the cell block door trembled. Something horrible was waiting out there, and it gurgled and screamed.

"Wake now, my friends!" Hendak called into the cells. "We fight now! All of us! Fight for your freedom! Fight for revenge!"

From each of the cells dazed men appeared, and even a few women. Their eyes were haunted, but their muscles were hale. They had no armour though, and no weapons. Hendak reached down and scooped the fallen axe from the floor.

 _"_ _Aha!_ _"_ he cried out. "You even bring me a present, my brother! _The_ _Shard_. My axe. I pulled it from a giant's den in the north. Made of frozen ice, tempered with the black blood of a giant. Or so a drunken dwarf once told me! Now, watch what she can do."

No fear was in that man's eyes as he faced the trembling door. On the contrary, he looked eager as a pup. Another massive blow sent the bolt shattering, splintering the iron like wood. Two long, green arms reached into the room, followed by a series of incomprehensible gurgles.

That troll could scarcely fit through the door, but it was doing its damned best. Hendak screamed, levelling that axe in a rush like a whirlwind. It struck the troll, severing an arm neatly as you please. It fell back and Hendak followed, bellowing a war-cry to shake even the stoutest of hearts.

...

Finn still couldn't believe this was happening. That man was insane. There was more than one of those things out there, he was sure of it. But he seized a torch off the wall, for now his only weapon. A few of the prisoners did the same, and as one they followed their deranged leader out into the hall.

Maybe fighting in Lehtinan's pit removed any natural sense of fear. That was all Finn could think of. Unfortunately for himself, he hadn't been in there enough times to find out.

The narrow hallway worked to their advantage. Two trolls at least he could see, struggling between themselves to take a swipe at the madman with the axe. Thankfully trolls weren't too bright. Behind Hendak one of the prisoners ducked down, taking whatever chance he could to burn the trolls while dodging the flailing axe-strikes. A deranged dance, but it seemed to be working. The first troll fell in record time. The second was not far behind.

"Now, my friends! Let us raid the weapon store!" Hendak proclaimed when the beasts were sizzling on the floor.

He was answered by the mad cries of the men, the howl of wolves that had been chained for far too long. They spread out like conquering barbarians overrunning a village.

Not that there was much left to overrun. Blood and silence was all that met them as they dashed towards the deceased weapon master's storeroom. Dozens of grimy hands seized swords, spears, and shields, whatever else they could find. Finn himself was desperate for a pair of trousers. A lady barbarian took note of his condition with words that made him blush. But maybe modesty was the least of his concerns just then.

It was clear the trolls weren't all Lehtinan had let loose. A cacophony of howls were rushing up a passageway towards them. This time though the band was more than ready. Good thing, too.

At first Finn thought it was some sort of armour those fellows had on, but no. They were all tall and wide as a mountain with the head of a bull fixed onto their shoulders. It didn't take Finn more than a moment though to realise that was no armour, as the serrated blade of a warrior slashed one of them across the face. The armour bled bright red and the beast howled in pain and rage.

Those bull-men could make even the most hardened warrior tremble, but for Hendak's gang it seemed to be almost a bore. Every blow was precise, organised, far better than he'd have expected from a gang of barbarians. It seemed that Lehtinan had trained them too well. With any luck, the evil bastard would get a chance to regret that. For now though Finn took up his borrowed sword and waded into the fight.

 **...**

"We should have guessed it was this Lehtinan," Anna remarked as they rushed towards the Copper Coronet. "Finn said he was the one who sent those thugs after us the other day."

"It was my second guess," Jaheira said flatly. "And no great surprise. But knowing where Finn is doesn't make things much easier for us. Lehtinan has more than a pair of guards at his disposal… I have heard dreadful rumours about him. Take care."

"Fear not," Anomen said, puffing along beside the woman. "There would be no greater pleasure than to clear some of the filth from that place. This Lehtinan will hand over his hostages, or woe to him!"

"Yes, woe!" Minsc chimed in. "Boo is ready to sink his mighty teeth into some evil buttocks!"

He looked excited at the prospect, and sent a deep laugh barrelling down the street. But Jaheira stopped them cold.

"No, Minsc! We cannot go in there with swords raised. They will not be expecting us. We may still have the element of surprise. I will talk to Bernard. He will share the password that will allow us into the back rooms. If they are anywhere, it will likely be in the bowels of the place. We can split up…"

"Ye gods, woman! More sneaking!" Anomen burst out. "What I have heard about those who harp is true, it would seem. Let them know whom they face. No criminal would dare stand…"

"You would be quite surprised by what Lehtinan has stood against over the years," Jaheira hissed. "The barkeep is a good friend of mine. And I will not endanger his life by…"

"The knight is right!" Minsc said. "They will cower in fear when they see our might! They will not…"

"I am not a knight, not yet," Anomen interrupted. "But I thank you. You see…"

"Can we just go, _please?_ _"_ Anna exclaimed. "This is folly. Talk to the barkeep, Jaheira. But if anyone stands in my way…"

"Then you shall do nothing," the druid warned. "Which reminds me. Here. Take this…you may need it."

She unfastened a dagger from her belt and passed it to Anna. She took it rather grimly, and having no where else to put it she slipped it into her bodice. It was rather conspicuous but it concerned her little. She had a bad feeling it would be in her hands before long.

...

When they finally stepped into the Copper Coronet though she could see little sign of trouble. Given the place's reputation it looked quiet as any tavern in the late afternoon.

A number of patrons sat hunched over their tankards, engaged in private talk. A lone minstrel was on a dais, picking out a simple melody on his harp. Most seemed to ignore him. A barmaid with a tired face brushed past them with a tray of dirty mugs. The straw on the floor made the common room smell like a stable that needed cleaning, making Anna wonder if it also functioned as a privy. But otherwise, the place was calm.

Jaheira wasted little time in approaching the bar. That same fat barkeeper that tried to brush Anna off the other day was there, and he looked up in surprise as they approached.

"Cor! Didn't expect to see you in here anytime soon, lass. The boss is hopping mad, on account of your _friend_ there. If ye need to have a chat, maybe I can…"

The man polished a mug with a dirty rag, and his fat knuckles looked no cleaner. Dirt was stuck in the cracks in his fingers, making them look like the bark on a tree. Jaheira interrupted him.

"No time, Bernard. Have you seen him here today?"

The fat man shook his head. If he took offence to her brusque manner, he didn't let it show.

"No, and if I had, he wouldn't likely be in one piece. Not safe here now."

"Never mind that. We need to get into the back rooms. What is the password, Bernard?"

That did seem to get his attention, though, and he set down his mug.

"Are ye daft, woman? Ye go sneaking round there, and Lehtinan…"

"Let me worry about that, old friend. We need in. What is the password?"

Bernard bit his cracked lip, and gazed at her with watery eyes. But the look on Jaheira's face told plain enough she wasn't taking no for an answer. The man sighed.

 _"_ _Ah_. Troll's bollocks."

"That is hardly an appropriate thing to say to a lady," Anomen muttered.

"Perhaps, but it will get us in the door," Jaheira replied. "Thank you, Bernard. Perhaps you are due a break?"

"Lass, if you're heading down there…I think I just might need one," he remarked. "But I'm staying right here. Best of luck to you, whatever you're up to. And if you should get caught…"

"We know no more than your name. As always," Jaheira said.

She smiled a little, and the old man smiled back. He picked up his mug again and began to polish it once more, but Anna thought his hands were shaking.

What _was_ lying in wait down there? It was a tavern, surely; whatever it was couldn't be all that bad. If Finn and the others were there, they would find them. Anna could only hope that they were still alive.

...

It was an oddly sprawling tavern, the Copper Coronet, with doors leading off in all directions. But only one door was guarded. A single, bored-looking sentry stood watch at an inconspicuous door near the rear of the place. Before they reached it though, Jaheira paused and turned to Anna.

"I know you must want nothing more than to storm this place…" she began. "I would too, if I were in your position. And I know you will not like this, but I think you should stay up here."

Somehow Anna wasn't much surprised by her words. She planted her feet firmly as a child and spoke.

"I can fight, Jaheira. Even if I can't…"

She spoke quietly as a patron slipped past them. He looked on in mild curiosity, then made his way to the bar.

"Just the same," Jaheira replied. "We know what happened with the bandit _situation._ If we are cornered you may use your instincts in spite of yourself. And we have enough problems without…"

"Oh, damn the Cowled Wizards!" Anna exclaimed, a little louder than she would have liked. "Where are they? Do they do any good in this place, or are they only there to arrest innocent people? Let them come. Let them fight! If they have any concern at all about this city, then…"

"If you climb up on a pedestal, then you are sure to be knocked down," Jaheira said, scowling. "And this is no time for politics. The wizards may be good, bad, or indifferent, but they are the law in this land. And today, I have no desire to be fighting on two fronts. Stay here. Keep watch. If you see any signs of trouble, then…"

"Run away?" Anna replied.

She folded her arms over her chest, feeling the dagger's hilt pressing into her bosom.

"Perhaps Jaheira is wise," Anomen said slowly. "I have little fondness for the Cowled Wizards myself. Arcane magic sets me the wrong way regardless, but some things I have heard… I wonder what good it would do to free your husband, only to see yourself sacrificed? A sentry here would be most useful, I am sure."

The squire tried to smile at her, but it was a look more intended to placate a child who didn't want to be left at home.

"I am _not_ staying here," Anna proclaimed. "Finn is down there! Does everyone think I have no control over myself? I won't cast any spells. Now, get out of my way, or…"

She felt ready to bowl them straight over, magic or no.

"Here, Anna… Boo says he will stay with you! Boo is a mighty protector, yes? He will keep watch with you!"

Anna stared, aghast, as the ranger lifted the hamster from his pouch and tempted her with the furry creature. A child, indeed.

"Anna, I must _insist,_ _"_ Jaheira began.

But Anna didn't hear her. A baleful heat was rising up inside her stomach.

 _"_ _Fine,_ _"_ she said through clenched teeth. "You go. I'll stay here. Minsc…you keep Boo. I don't think I could keep watch on such a _bold warrior._ _"_

If everyone was going to treat her like a child, then she'd act like one. Jaheira regarded her with some suspicion, but she nodded her head. She turned and the two men followed her up to the sentry. Anna stood, fuming, as she watched them disappear into the back.

...

Never mind, she told herself. She'd wait. Give them a few minutes to make a head start. Anna knew the password, too. Perhaps she could have a look around without them. On her own she would likely attract less attention than three well-armed personages.

But it wouldn't hurt to know more about the place. Reluctantly she turned back to the bar, and the stoic barkeeper.

Bernard had taken all the mugs out from under the bar, and seemed to be giving them all a vigorous polish. Judging by the state of some of them it was the most cleaning they'd seen in some time. He looked up warily as Anna approached, glancing at her through narrow eyes.

"Ye not going along?" he asked.

"No, I'm…staying behind," Anna breathed.

"Ye want a drink?"

"Yes… Wine, please."

The man seemed glad enough to find something to distract from his frantic polishing. He lugged a large jug out from under the bar and slopped some red liquid into a waiting mug. How much it actually had in common with wine Anna couldn't say; it smelled more of vinegar than grape. But she wasn't truly interested in drinking, anyway. She laid a few coins on the bar and the man ignored them.

"So, what does Lehtinan have in the back?" she asked.

Anna tried to sound as casual as she could. She took up the mug of wine, but the smell of it made her put it down before a sip even crossed her lips. The man looked at her.

"You don't know, lass, then it ain't my place to say. Maybe you ought to wait outside, like."

Anna frowned. Her stomach was doing somersaults, and not from the scent of the wine.

"Do you know if Finn is here?"

She didn't expect an answer, but she couldn't help but ask. The man set down his mug again.

"He's yer old man, ain't he?" Bernard asked.

Anna nodded.

"I think you should go wait outside, love."

She had nothing to say to that. Her tense fingers clenched at the greasy bar. She was just about to head over to the back room door when she noticed a patron sliding past them like a fish. The man moved swiftly, silently, his eyes remarkably focused on a staircase towards the rear of the room. He didn't look like a casual drinker.

For some reason Anna couldn't take her eyes off of him. There was nothing remarkable about that man, but something about him felt off. She craned her neck to watch him as he vanished up the steps, and Bernard followed her gaze.

"Reckon he must be a randy one, all right," the man laughed to himself.

"What do you mean?" Anna said sharply.

Bernard looked embarrassed, and his fat cheeks turned a brighter shade of red.

"Oh, well… That's Madame Nin's up there, it is. _Companionship_. You know."

Anna felt her own cheeks turning bright red, but she shook her head.

"And that man…do you know who he was?" she asked instead.

Bernard just shrugged.

"Don't think I've ever seen him in 'ere before. Why, you know him or sommat?"

"I…don't know. Excuse me," she said quickly.

His face was unfamiliar, but there was something about that man, and like a fool she suddenly realised what it was. Something about him was _wrong_. The way he walked was wrong. He wasn't what he appeared to be. He was wrapped in an illusion, she was sure of it. And more than that, she had the strangest notion she knew who it was.

...

Maybe she was wrong. She'd feel an utter fool, but that was the last of her problems just then. Anna dashed across the room, leaving the surprised barkeep behind her.

She came to a steep, narrow stair. Panting she followed it up till she reached the landing.

A guard was there and Anna paused, but the man looked on her with an oddly vacant expression. He said nothing, only staring at the walls as if he expected them to start talking at any moment. He glanced at Anna and his mouth opened, but nothing came out except a bubble of spit that went dribbling away to the floor. Anna looked away in disgust.

But the door was open. It had been left open a crack, and she could hear voices inside. Anna slipped past the dozing guard and into the room.

It was dark in there, even darker than the dimly-lit common room downstairs. Outside the Athkatlan sun was beating down, but that room was dark as twilight. A number of coloured glass lanterns hung from the ceiling, the many facets in the glass glittering like gems. But Anna was not so interested in the décor just then.

The man she had followed up the steps was there. A young woman was there, too. Long hair swept around her body, and it was all that covered what nature had given her. A heavy belt of glittering coins hung on her waist, but otherwise she was entirely naked.

The woman too had been seized by some sort of madness. A bar of glossy, dark wood stood by the wall and she clung to it like a sailor cast into the sea. She was halfway down to her knees, slipping further with each breath. Her eyes were wide and her mouth opened as if she truly were drowning. She looked terrified.

 _"_ _Where is she?_ _"_ the man demanded, hovering over her.

 _"_ _Stop_ _…_ _please_ _…_ _I don_ _'_ _t know!_ _"_

The young woman sobbed. She tried desperately to pull herself up, only managing to knock a fine glass goblet to the floor. With a crack it broke into a hundred pieces.

"Your mistress, then. Where is she?" the man pressed her.

 _"_ _Madame is_ _…_ _Madame is_ _…"_

She struggled as if she could scarce get the words out. But the man just growled in frustration.

"Never mind. I will find her myself!"

He whirled around from the bar, perhaps becoming aware that someone was watching him. He saw Anna standing there, gazing at him in stunned silence. The man's mouth opened in surprise, but he was only there for a moment. Anna blinked hard and Xan stood before her.

"I should not be surprised to see you here," he began. "Have you found them?"

"No… We only just got here ourselves," Anna said, trying to shake off her own mood. "Jaheira went into the back rooms with the others. I saw you coming up here… At least, I thought I did."

Xan scowled darkly.

"My face is known here. I thought it would be best if I resorted to an illusion…rather wasted, it would seem. But there is no time to spare. Aerie is somewhere within this foul place, I am certain of it. Come, we can search more quickly together."

Anna didn't ask how Xan was there, or how he knew what he did. It was a conversation that could wait for another time. She followed him as he dashed into the back rooms, sparing a glance at the stricken girl as she went.

She had collapsed entirely, landing in the shattered glass. Anna saw her crouched by the bar, sobbing in silence as she stared at her bleeding hands. But Anna could do nothing for her now.

...

The hallway beyond featured rows of doors. Most were open, but a few were closed. Beyond the open doors were elaborately decorated chambers, with odd beds that rested upon the floor.

Anna didn't care to think much of what went on in those chambers, but she had little choice as Xan cast a spell against the locked door of one of the rooms. She heard a man cry out in indignation, though thankfully she could see little inside. Xan scowled and slammed the door shut again.

"You really think Aerie is…here?" Anna had to ask as they searched the other rooms, to no success.

"Do you have such little understanding?" Xan replied. "Of course she is here. Of course she is."

"Where then?" she asked.

Almost in response a door at the end of the hall opened, and a woman stepped through. She was tall and well-dressed, with a remarkable fondness for heavy jewellery. She spotted the pair of them and forced a smile.

"Oh…good afternoon. Are you…clients?" she asked them.

By her manner she was somewhat nervous, and kept fingering a heavy pendant that dangled from her neck.

"I seek only one woman in this place," Xan told her. "My kinswoman. An elven girl, Aerie. You are Madame Nin, I presume? Tell me where she is."

The woman's head twitched at the mention, but whatever she knew, she kept her calm.

"My lord, you have me at something of a disadvantage. I'm afraid I have no elven girls in my employment… Nonetheless, I am certain our ladies would suit your pleasure. Rasina, here… Is she not a delightful, waif-like thing? Show him your breasts, my dear."

A girl had followed her mistress through the door, but paused at the sight of the company. She was small and slight with long dark hair. At her mistress' command she brushed back her hair to reveal a small chest. Her gaze was fixed on the air, though, and her eyes had a dead look about them.

"You seek to bribe me, by offering me this _child?_ _"_ Xan spat. "I would let this place be consumed by fire, if even that could cleanse its filth. I only give you one chance, woman… Where is she?"

Anna glanced between Xan and Madame Nin. His face was twisted and his hand trembled as he threatened the woman with a finger. Anna couldn't recall ever seeing the elf so enraged, and she felt like cringing back from him herself. She could physically feel the anger radiating off him.

The woman stepped back, clutching a hand to her jewelled throat. She gasped a little and shook her head.

 _"_ _She was a gift_ _…_ _From Lehtinan_ _…"_ she stammered.

"She is no gift of yours!" Xan cried. "Where is she? Take me to her, _now!_ _"_

Anna didn't know if he was using his abilities or not; at that moment, he truly didn't need them. Faced with that imperious wrath the woman finally cracked. She turned with a little cry and rushed back through the door. Xan swept away after her.

The girl remained in the hall, seemingly unsure of what she should do. Anna tried to give her a reassuring smile as she went past, but the girl only stared at her, uncomprehending. Her pretty face was a blank, with no emotion in it at all. Anna left her behind, fearful of losing Xan in his rush.

...

Beyond the door was a twisting stair; what a strange, unsettling building the Copper Coronet was. But she rushed down the steps and soon caught up with Xan and the woman.

She found herself in another series of rooms, though these were almost entirely lacking in decoration. A number of women were there, and some men too; by the way they were dressed, they weren't guards. They all wore very little clothing, but it was more at least than the girls upstairs. When Madame Nin burst in though they all leaped to their feet in a military precision.

The mistress had found her confidence again. She stepped quickly into the large room, calling loudly for the guards as she did.

 _"_ _Thieves! Intruders!_ _"_ she cried. _"_ _Take them down, now!_ _"_

She ran past a trio of armoured men, taking little concern for the men and women who were scrambling out of the way of danger. The guards drew their swords but Xan wasted no time in calling forth a spell.

He whispered something into the ether. The words had no form, but they carried the weight of every nightmare to have ever stalked men's dreams. The words came to the guards and they immediately fell to their knees, rolling about the floor in horror at the visions that had claimed them.

"No, damn you!" Madame Nin cried. "Lehtinan will have your hide!"

 _"_ _Xan! Look out!_ _"_ Anna shouted.

One of those rings she wore was no ordinary piece of jewellery. An aquamarine gem glittered on her first finger, shining bright as ice in the sun. One word she spoke, and the warmth of the chamber was suddenly replaced with a frozen blast.

Ice covered the room like a sheet, seizing everything in its path. It covered the writhing guards and the others who hadn't managed to make it to safety, encasing them, pinning them like ice sculptures to the floor.

In a mad dash Anna just managed to escape the worst of the hit. Ice crackled on her sleeves and bit into her skin, paining her lungs with freezing cold air. Perhaps it was fortunate she didn't have any counter-spells memorised, otherwise she might just have forgotten her pledge to Jaheira. She slipped on the icy carpet and stumbled hard to the floor.

Luckily for him, Xan was better prepared. The elf was the focus of the woman's attack and he took the full brunt of the blast. He ducked under his cloak, speaking a hurried incantation as he did so. It seemed to almost turn blue as the ice hit him, but he thawed just as quickly. Still he stumbled a little as he tried to find his footing again.

But Madame Nin hadn't yet exhausted her jewels. She raised her hand to strike again. Anna didn't know what was next, and she didn't want to find out. She couldn't cast a spell, she couldn't… But she had Jaheira's dagger. Recklessly she jerked it from her frozen bodice, and seizing the cold blade in her hand she flung it towards the woman.

It wasn't much of a hit. In fact, it didn't hit the woman at all. The dagger went swinging through the room, embedding itself into the icy carpet several feet from the mistress' fine shoes. But as a distraction it worked. Madame Nin turned her attention from Xan towards Anna.

Anna opened her mouth to cry the elf's name, but she needn't have bothered. Xan recovered himself and swung his own arm in the woman's direction. It was no dagger he threw, though, but a bolt of flame. It hissed crackling through the frozen air and struck the woman plain on her outstretched hand.

Madame Nin screamed as the bolt melted into her skin, sending burning embers to the floor. Given that the carpet was frozen solid though there was little risk of fire. Madame Nin plunged her hand down onto the respite of ice, screeching horribly as a cat.

"Enough of this," Xan said. "Attack us again and it will mean your death. Now, where is Aerie?"

He stepped lightly across the frozen floor, standing with arms folded above the woman.

 _"_ _My hand_ _…_ _my hand_ _…_ _look at my hand!_ _"_ she screamed, sobbing in agony.

It was indeed a foul sight. The flesh had blackened and burned raw, and the jewels on her fingers looked bright as if they'd just come from under the blacksmith's anvil. But Xan didn't seem concerned about her well-being.

"You deserve worse than a disfigured hand," he told her. "And I will not ask again…"

But a kind of madness seemed to seize her. She glared up at him through wide eyes filled with tears, clutching at her burned and bleeding hand. The flesh from her knuckles had been burned clear away, leaving the bone exposed. But she raised that hand and pointed it boldly at Xan.

Before she could act though the enchanter stole her will. One gesture from him was all it took. She screamed louder as the blackened hand turned away from Xan, and instead faced herself.

"Do not be foolish," he said. "If you strike, you will die."

 _"_ _No_ _…"_ the woman gasped.

"We need to find Aerie," Anna said.

She came slipping and sliding up to the pair of them. Xan's expression was cold as the air around them, but he waved his hand again. At once the woman collapsed to the floor in a strange, dreamlike trance.

"Yes…come," he said.

...

Anna paused long enough to retrieve Jaheira's dagger from the floor, then went slipping after the elf. Further beyond the living quarters they found chambers that obviously functioned as cells. Quickly they peered through the iron grates in the doors. Some were occupied; men and women bound in chains. But they left the prisoners where they were.

Anna raised herself up on tiptoe to see inside another darkened chamber. In the dim light she could see a stray lock of pure golden hair draped over a mattress. Only Aerie could have hair that colour. She called out to Xan and he swiftly opened the door with a spell.

It _was_ Aerie. She lay on one of those frameless beds, her slim wrists bound by ropes. She must have been too slight even for the chains. She was clothed, thankfully, and her eyes drifted open at the sound of the door.

 _"_ _Mm_ _…_ _what?_ _"_ she stammered.

Her voice was unusually thick, making Anna think she'd been drugged. Aerie attempted to rise but fell back against the mattress.

 _"_ _Diola lle, Corellon,_ _"_ Xan spoke. "Are you well?"

Aerie didn't seem to know how to respond. She strained to look at her bound wrists in confusion. Xan took a small dagger from his belt and hurriedly cut her bonds. Aerie sat up with a groan.

 _"_ _My head_ _…_ _hurts,_ _"_ she said.

"Can you call for healing?" Anna asked.

 _"_ _Yes_ _…_ _Oh, Baervan_ _…_ _aid me._ _"_

It seemed to be all she needed to say. A faint rustle like the wind swirled around her for a moment, then was gone. Aerie drew several sharp breaths, looking at her cell and the two people who stood over her.

"Where… Where am I?" she asked. "Oh… Finn. They took Finn. Finn and Yoshimo. We must find them!"

"Do you know where they are?" Anna demanded, helping the girl to rise from the bed.

"No… No, I don't," Aerie replied. "They forced me to take some sort of a draught…I don't remember anything after that. But they must be in terrible danger! We need to save them!"

"We will have danger enough ourselves," Xan remarked. "We must leave this place before more guards turn up. Can you walk, Aerie?"

It was a fair enough question, as she seemed rather wobbly on her feet. Aerie clung to Anna's shoulder for support, but slowly she nodded her head.

"Good. Come with me," he said.

Both the women seemed rather surprised as Xan offered Aerie his arm. But Aerie took it, and the three of them went fast as they were able back out of the cells.

 _"_ _Oh, my!_ _"_ Aerie exclaimed as they reached the carnage of the living quarters.

The ice had begun to thaw, leaving behind the true devastation of Madame Nin's ring. Aerie shied away from the pale, lifeless glance of a woman. She stared upwards with glossy eyes; her mouth hung open and her cheeks were burned white with frost.

"We should see…if anyone is alive," Aerie insisted. "They might need healing…"

"The shock of the frost would have stopped their hearts in a moment," Xan said bluntly. "And even if they did survive, the ice would have suffocated them. There is nothing you can do for them now. Leave the woman to deal with what she has made."

Anna glanced back to see Madame Nin, still blubbering like a fool on the floor, clutching at her burnt stump of a hand. But Xan was right. There was nothing more they could do there.

...

They climbed the twisting steps and hurried from the brothel. Xan kept tight hold of Aerie, nearly pushing the girl along as she struggled onwards. Anna followed close at their heels, dagger in her hand, ready for any more assaults. But the injured girl from the entrance hall was no longer there. And the guard was in no better shape than Madame Nin.

Anna thought it a stroke of luck, not that the guard would have stood much chance against Xan in his mood. His grey eyes were still snapping with a fire she'd never seen. Aerie's pale face looked tight and pinched, and her white lips were a set line.

They stumbled down the long steps back into the common room. Anna looked around quickly, but she could see no sign that Jaheira and the others had returned.

"We must get Aerie back to the inn," Xan said.

"But what about Finn and the others?" Anna demanded.

"I'm all right," Aerie managed to say. "If Finn is here, we can't abandon him. I can help…"

"No, you will not," Xan interrupted. "Anna, you can accompany her. I will stay and see what aid I can provide…"

Anna was about to argue, but Xan suddenly cut his own speech short. He turned around quickly, his eyes scanning the room as if he was searching for something.

"Did you hear…?" he began.

"Hear what?" Anna asked.

She'd heard nothing apart from the low chatter of the common room, and the tuneless plinking of the minstrel's harp. But Aerie raised her head.

"Yes… I thought I heard… What _is_ that?"

They stood in a triangle together, straining to solve the puzzle. Anna shut her eyes, but she could still hear nothing out of the ordinary. But then she _felt_ something. A jolt went through the stone floor, making it tremble like an earthquake. And then even she could hear it… A long, low, growling sort of noise. It was coming from the back.

The guard at the door jumped out of the way with a curse. Just in time, for suddenly the back door burst open with a splintering crack.

"By the Seldarine…" Xan said, but he didn't have time to finish the thought before Aerie let out a high-pitched scream.

...

Anna could hardly blame her. She grasped blindly at the girl's sleeve, desperately seeking something to root herself in reality. What she saw…it couldn't be real. It couldn't.

She had seen so much by then that Anna thought herself quite immune to surprise. But the sight of long, green arms reaching insect-like through a tavern door stunned even her. The guard seemed no less stunned. He shouted ignobly and rushed for the door, leaving his post far behind him.

Those green arms were followed by a wickedly ugly face, shrouded in hair like moss. The creature dipped low, trying to force its tall frame through the small door. Glossy black eyes explored the assembled patrons, who were by now on their feet in shock. It let out a hideous, gurgling growl and forced itself into the room.

 _"_ _It_ _'_ _s a_ _…_ _troll?_ _"_ Anna shrieked in confusion.

They never had the misfortune to meet one of those beasts on their travels, but she knew well enough what it was. There was no time for a discussion on the matter. Freed from the confines of the door the monster displayed its true speed and intent.

The hapless minstrel had dropped his harp, making a mad dash for the door. But the troll was on him faster than a cat on a mouse. It seized him in those long claws, and Anna had to look away from the horror that followed. But nothing could blot out the sound of that man's screams. At least they ended mercifully quick.

 _"_ _Get out, now!_ _"_ Xan exclaimed.

The room burst into chaos. Screams of horror rang in with the clattering of dropped mugs and upset tables as the troll waded into the room. It seized its prey easily, never pausing to do more than rend its victims limb from limb. It drew up a barmaid by her neck and ripped her arm clean away, snapping bone easily as if it had been a twig. The woman was still screaming as the monster threw her hard down onto the floor.

Not all the patrons were defenceless, though, and some were braver than the cowardly guard. A man let out a bellowing cry and levelled the heavy sword he carried at the creature. He swung hard, managing to slice a few fingers off the troll's hand before it returned the favour. The brave warrior's unprotected neck did not fare so well.

 _"_ _Baervan, aid us!_ _"_ Aerie cried out, even as Xan shoved the two women towards the door. His grip was tight on Anna's arm but she didn't need any encouragement to run. Aerie's words seemed to be more than a simple cry though; once again that wind summoned from nowhere, bringing with it the scent of a forest. Even amongst the chaos Anna suddenly felt safer.

...

And they needed that safety. The troll had caught them in its sight, and came leaping with that unnatural speed towards them. But it stumbled, its leg managing somehow to get tangled in a chair.

With her confused eyes Anna almost thought the chair moved itself, but that mattered very little just then. It didn't take beast long to free itself.

 _"_ _Run for the door!_ _"_ Xan shouted again.

He left the women and surprisingly dashed further into the tavern, only pausing long enough to send a bolt of flame speeding towards the creature.

The effect was even more dramatic than it had been on Madame Nin. Where it struck, the troll's scaly green flesh bubbled and boiled, its skin melting to the floor. The monster screamed horribly and leaped after Xan in a rage.

Xan dodged around the upset furniture, showing a remarkable speed of his own. No doubt he had the motivation to move quickly. But the troll was far faster. It closed the gap in a moment, sending a taloned hand swiping in his direction. But where it should have struck, the claws found only air. Xan was not where he appeared to be. He jumped out from behind a table and the troll screamed in frustration.

The beast leaped onto the table, scattering the abandoned mugs and splashing ale all around. Xan's spell still had the troll confused but the way that creature was flailing it was only a matter of time before his luck would run out. Already the elf was looking winded from the pursuit.

Anna could do nothing but watch. She knew she should use his diversion to push Aerie towards the door, but somehow neither woman could move. She couldn't just stand there and watch Xan be torn apart. What was he _doing?_

She could wait no longer. She seized a tankard from a table and dashed forward, near to the troll as she dared. With a shriek she flung it at the creature. This time her aim was better, and the tankard bounced off the troll's back.

Just in time, too, as Xan's foot slid through a puddle of blood on the floor, nearly making him fall to his knees. Anna heard him cry out but the troll turned to its new attacker.

...

The folly in her boldness was plain. Her will failed watching that monstrous face come gurgling and spitting towards her. She raised her hands; the Cowled Wizards were now the least of her worries.

But before she could act some sort of a missile came whizzing over her shoulder. Like a small, glowing stone it arched through the air, striking the troll on its chest. It didn't seem to do the beast much harm, but it got the monster's attention.

 _"_ _No, here! Over here!_ _"_ Aerie shouted, loud as she was able.

The girl had fled to the other side of the room, away from Anna. The troll spit again and set off after yet another new attacker. Aerie couldn't look any whiter if she tried, yet her face was oddly serene. She shut her eyes and a familiar blue glow flickered around her. The troll paused, confused, wondering where its quarry had gone.

It turned back towards Anna, only to find itself struck by yet another bolt of fire. The troll whirled, and the game started again. Xan looked positively exhausted, his hair wild with sweat. He dodged miraculously as the troll launched another fearsome blow, shattering a heavy table like it were made of glass.

The troll was closing in fast. The elf was cornered now, his back towards the wall. Anna gasped, but in the next moment he melted into a shimmering portal of light. In another flash Xan appeared at her side, leaving the troll to crash headlong into the wall at the other end of the room.

"When I tell you to _run_ , can you not _run?_ _"_ Xan panted, breathless. "Or do you find this chase somehow amusing?"

"Xan, you're all right!" Aerie exclaimed, hurrying up to them.

"That may well change!" he remarked.

The troll had recovered from its mishap, looking not at all pleased by Xan's trick. With a gurgling yelp it launched itself in their direction.

Xan cried out a spell, and the scent of sulphur overtook the smell of fresh blood that the troll's carnage had left behind. A trio of large, hairy man-beasts suddenly appeared in the room between them and the troll. The creatures howled and engaged the monster.

"That will buy us a precious little time," Xan said. "Out, now…"

"But it will just follow us onto the street!" Anna cried.

"Worry about that later! Will you move, woman, or have you rooted to the spot?" he demanded.

"She's right, there are innocent people out there," Aerie said.

"Then they can run, too!" Xan bellowed. "Or shall I simply exhaust my spells keeping this beast busy, while you clear the slums?"

Anna knew he was right. She could cast no spells, and Xan's particular skills weren't of much use against that monster. She didn't know what Aerie was capable of, but if the best she could summon were enchanted pebbles they didn't have a lot of hope.

...

But perhaps they had some hope yet. Another bellowing cry came from the smashed back door, but this one was thankfully familiar.

 _"_ _Go for the eyes, Boo!_ _"_

Anna drew a sharp breath as Minsc burst forth, blade in his hand. Judging by the state of him it wasn't the first battle he'd seen since they split up. His sword was stained in red and he was spattered in gore.

The ranger wasted no time in engaging the troll. A battle cry of Rashemen on his lips, he swung hard at the creature. The strike hit home, slicing neatly one of the creature's taloned hands.

Two of the gnolls had already fallen to the troll, and it forgot about the survivor long enough to turn on Minsc. An unfortunate mistake. The gnoll was wounded yet it managed to deal a harsh blow with its own thick blade, slashing it across the back. Foul blood flowed down the troll's spine but the wound closed in moments.

Minsc did a remarkable job of fending off the troll's wicked strikes, but the big man didn't even have his armour on. The troll caught him unawares and slashed him hard across his arm and shoulder. Minsc bellowed a curse but he never let go of his blade.

"We must help him!" Aerie cried.

Xan's hands were trembling from exhaustion, but wearily he raised them for a spell. He held off though, as Anomen suddenly followed the raging Minsc into the battle.

 _"_ _Torm, shield me!_ _"_ he cried.

His voice boomed, carrying it to the far corners of the tavern. There was a crack like lightning as Anomen was surrounded by a flash of golden brilliance. A glowing disc settled onto his off-hand, the power of his god manifested. Anomen raised the shield and with a grunt managed to block another strike, shielding Minsc from the worst of the troll's damage. Immediately the cleric launched a counter-strike, slicing his blade deep into the troll's shoulder.

The troll screamed. It had been weakened somewhat by its battle with the gnolls, and it struggled against the solid wall of force the ranger and cleric presented.

A heavy blow from Minsc finally succeeded in slicing one of the beast's legs clean away. Xan took his chance, sending a bolt of fire speeding towards the creature. Even in the chaos his aim was true, and it burst into a shower of sparks on its leg. The troll wobbled and screamed, falling crippled to the ground. From there it was a short work for the blades of the two men.

"Burn it, quickly," Xan said, approaching with trepidation.

Anomen seized a lamp from the wall and smashed it into the troll's hide. The oil took flame at once, but the troll's flesh burned even faster. A hideous stench filled the air as the monster's green skin turned to a charcoal black.

Xan's remaining gnoll vanished into the ether, but none of them seemed to take notice. Anna stole a glance around the tavern. The floor was littered with mutilated bodies, the room silent as a grave. After the chaos of battle the silence rang painfully in her ears.

...

Aerie hurried to Minsc. The mighty ranger had bent to his knees, bleeding heavily from where the troll had cut him. But before she could do anything Anomen held out a hand to stop her.

"Hold, young woman. I am well trained in the art of battlefield healing. Let me tend to him."

 _"_ _Boo says_ _…_ _Little Aerie_ _'_ _s healing is good as_ _…_ _Good as_ _…"_

Boo's thoughts were clearly not focused just then. But Anomen laid his hands on him and called to his god once again. Minsc drew a deep breath from the pain of healing, but he managed to rise to his feet.

"Where's Finn?" Anna managed to ask. "And where is Jaheira?"

For the first time it occurred to her the druid was not with them. She feared the worst, but only for a moment. The woman herself stumbled through the smashed door, mace in her hand, her eyes bright.

"By Silvanus…we are too late," she breathed.

She looked at the slaughter and groaned. But Anna was more surprised by the woman's companions. A trio of great, shaggy wolves had followed her in the room placidly as a bunch of old hounds.

"Wolves…?" Aerie stammered, shying away from the creatures.

"Do not fear, they are under my command," Jaheira told her.

"For now," Xan remarked. "They are not summons. Where did they spring from?"

Jaheira glanced at him with a nod, though she didn't ask how he came to be there.

"We have battled all manner of beasts in this place," Anomen breathed, mopping his sweating brow with his sleeve. His enchanted shield still glowed like the sun on his arm.

"A bizarre menagerie indeed," Jaheira said. "Never have I encountered such a motley assortment of creatures! All running loose in the bowels of this place, feeding on those they found unable to defend themselves. We stumbled into the thick of it. We thought it best to fight our way back up here, in case any of the beasts escaped. I am only sorry we were too late. Is Bernard…?"

"I haven't seen him. He must have escaped. And Finn?" Anna said quickly.

Jaheira only shook her head. Anna groaned and clutched her hair in her hands.

"He must still be down there," she said. "We need to find him!"

"Yes," Jaheira said wearily. "I see you have found Aerie. That at least is something to be thankful for. If you are feeling up to another fight…then let us go."

This time there was no talk of anyone being left behind. Jaheira and her bound wolves took the lead and the others slipped through the splintered door after them.


	24. Blood Hounds

_Sorry for the very long gap between updates. Too many excuses to list! Hopefully this story should be updated regularly again._

 _..._

"Now what?" Finn said, after the last of the bull-men fell bleeding to the floor.

It hadn't exactly been a fair fight. Hendak's people fought with a kind of ferocity only encountered in wild animals. Except they were subtly coordinated, somehow. They knew their moves like a troupe of dancers knew their routines. It was all ordinary for them.

"We must find Lehtinan," Hendak responded. "If we tarry too long, that villain may take his chance to depart the city for good. And I for one will not allow him to escape."

His voice was dark, and carried with it a tone that Finn recognised from his own. There was a lust for revenge in there that wouldn't be denied.

"I'm all for that," Finn said. "You know where he's headed?"

 _"_ _I do indeed,_ _"_ a voice replied.

There was a flash as a cloud of blades formed, all pointing towards the figure who approached from the animal pens. He raised his hands as he entered the light, but Finn could only stare.

"Fook me… _Yoshimo?_ You're alive?"

"I am, and I could say the same to you," the man said. "But I wish to remain this way, if it is all the same to your new friends?"

Yoshimo nodded his head, regarding the group of blood-stained barbarians with a natural wariness.

"You know this man?" Hendak asked.

"Aye. He's my mate. Lehtinan nabbed us both," Finn said quickly. "But how in the hells did you manage to get free? You were out cold the last time I saw you."

"Blessings of Lady Luck," Yoshimo replied. "I woke to find myself bound and alone, surrounded by the cries of strange animals, and with a headache worse than you can believe. Still, not the worst situation I have ever found myself in. I had managed to slip my binds when I heard a great commotion in the hall. I lay back down again, pretending to be unconscious. And who should storm in but Lehtinan and his guards! He was in a great panic it seemed, calling on them to open the animal cages while he made his escape through a hidden passage."

"And how did you fight your way through so many beasts?" Hendak asked, sounding dubious himself.

"There was no need," Yoshimo shrugged. "The last of Lehtinan's guards barricaded the door behind him before following his master. They paid no attention to me at all in their rush. And hearing what was clawing on the other side of that door… I cannot say I blame them. I was on the verge of following Lehtinan myself when the cries seemed to go quiet. I waited for a time before picking the lock and venturing forth. And I am glad to say I found _you_ here, and not these man-beasts. And I am also quite glad to have kept my trousers!"

Finn growled something at the chortling man as he picked over the body of a dead guard. He had been a big fellow, not quite so tall as him, but it would do for now. What a terrible final injustice to be robbed of your breeches. But Finn found himself in greater need, and if any bare-arsed ghosts came after him, then so be it.

"Enough of this talk," one of the barbarians said. "The revenge you promised us runs further away with every breath!"

"Yes, my friend," Hendak replied. "Fear not, he will not escape. The hounds of death are on his trail."

The man ran a finger over his blood-stained axe, a feral grin on his wolf-like face. Finn grimaced a little, thinking of his own inner demons. His hound had turned tail and run, for now. But he was beginning to wonder more and more about Hendak's.

...

Yoshimo seized a sword from a fallen guard; a far cry from the graceful blade he usually carried, but where their weapons were none could say. Finn was at least glad to have some clothes to wear.

They followed Yoshimo to Lehtinan's hidden passage, and the man's trained eyes discovered the hidden switch with ease. Ahead of them was a narrow tunnel, black as night and glistening wet with the water that dripped down the brick walls.

"Any ideas as to where this goes?" Finn asked Hendak.

"None," he admitted. "But if Lehtinan designed this as an escape of last resort, it may be guarded. Your friend here seems competent in the ways of a thief…perhaps he will go in front."

"I gather I have little choice?" Yoshimo said, giving Hendak a look.

"I would not put it that way, my friend," the man said, returning his stare. "But neither is this the time for argument."

There was a finality in Hendak's voice. Finn shrugged a little and Yoshimo sighed.

"Very well, then. Let us hope Lady Luck stays by my side today!"

"Even if she is not, we shall be at your back," Hendak told him. "Lead on!"

They helped themselves to some torches and stepped into the tunnel. It wasn't wide enough to allow more than one man through at a time, and their brigade made for quite the little column. Yoshimo went first, with Hendak and Finn following behind.

They made as quick a pace as they dared. Finn walked hunched over, careful not to strike his head on the low ceiling. But then Yoshimo held out a hand, stopping in his tracks. The column came to a clattering halt, not quite soon enough though as Finn nearly toppled into Hendak.

"What is it?" Hendak asked, ignoring Finn's sudden closeness.

"Here," Yoshimo said, pointing down towards the brick floor. "The footprints all stop here."

Finn had to crane his neck to catch a glimpse of what Yoshimo was on about. But then he could see it, too.

The tunnel was damp, and shimmering in the torchlight were the faint impressions that boot-marks had left on the stone floor. But they all ceased in one place.

"Is there another passage?" Finn asked.

"No, my friend. They carry on, not two feet ahead of us. There is a trap here."

Yoshimo knelt down carefully, examining the brickwork, for what Finn didn't know. He looked up, sliding his hands along the walls, then shook his head.

"Pressure plates under the brick," he announced. "I could disarm them, but it would take some time, and I gather we are in something of a rush? Lehtinan and his men made it through here unscathed. If we step wide, we should be able to avoid the trap."

As proof he made a long stride over the bare patch, stepping delicately as a dancer. Finn held his breath, but nothing happened.

"Very well, then. Take care, my friends!" Hendak called back.

His long legs cleared the trap with ease. Finn followed him. One by one the barbarians took their turns over the trap. It was harder work than it looked; the tunnel was narrow and too low to jump, and the plates spanned a wider mark than a man's normal stride. In order to make it they had to twist their bodies in a rather odd way.

Finn watched their progress as best he could. He felt oddly tense, even given their situation. He could almost feel something…

 _The air was moving_.

One of the barbarians was crossing the plates, but his stride was just a little too short. A horrible metallic sound rang out as wicked spikes sprang from the walls, spearing the man in the space of a heartbeat. He was caught, half in and half out, impaled through his chest and hips.

A great cry rose up from the barbarians, but it was not matched by the sound of the man screaming. Hendak pushed forward, driving Finn and the others out of his way to reach the trapped man. He seized the bloody spears in his hands, doing his best to drive them back in to the walls. His hands slipped and strained on the shafts, but they didn't budge.

 _"_ _You, thief_ _…_ _put these damn spikes away!_ _"_ Hendak bellowed to Yoshimo.

"I cannot!" Yoshimo said, breathlessly. "These are meant to bar entry… I would need a special tool to…"

"Be silent, wretched man!" Hendak shouted, though it was not to the man impaled on the spikes. He had already ceased in his screaming, and clutched at the metal bars with shaking hands. His face was twisted in a horrible knot of pained resignation.

The tunnel was cut in two, with most of Hendak's men still on the other side. It echoed with shouting and curses in foreign tongues as the barbarians did their best to free their trapped comrade. But they could do no more than Yoshimo.

Hendak called out, and the tunnel went silent apart from the low groans of the trapped man. Blood trickled down his body, dripping like rain onto the floor. Hendak spoke to the man in that language of the north. Finn didn't know what they said, but he soon gathered the meaning.

The man's sword lay on the floor. Hendak seized it. The trapped man's hands shook with pain, but his eyes showed no fear. Hendak grasped the man's forearm tightly before raising the sword, and thrusting it straight through his heart.

Finn felt his own body going cold as the man's life left him. There was no noise at all, not even the sound of breathing. All was quiet as cold stone.

"Ride the winds, Gunvar," Hendak said at last. "May your blood curse this blade… Let it seek out Lehtinan's black heart. Guide us, friend! You will hunt at the front of the pack today."

Finn couldn't say anything. Hendak released the dead man's arm and drew the blade from his chest, holding it aloft that all might see. A river of cold seemed to flow through the tunnel, chilling Finn to the bone. Somehow he had little doubt the dead man's spirit would do as Hendak commanded.

"Go, friends," Hendak said to the men on the other side. "The Copper Coronet is yours. Claim in it Gunvar's name, and in the name of all our of fallen kin. Kill any of Lehtinan's guard you find there. Today we rise!"

At his words rose up a howl that was even more chilling than the silence. Hendak's wolves were hunting, and Finn couldn't help but pity any prey they found. Those men were mad as rabid dogs.

"Come now," Hendak said. "Let Gunvar's shade guide us to Lehtinan."

He pointed the bloodied blade down the passageway, and set forth without another word. Yoshimo looked at Finn, but his expression was hard to read. Quite possibly he was wondering if he'd soon be on the end of that blade himself. But there was little to do. Finn glanced once more at the dead man slumped on the skewers, then followed after Hendak.

...

They were not more than a half-dozen now, with only three of Hendak's barbarians joining them in their quest. Two were men, tall, with straggling beards, one of yellow and another of rusty red. The third was a woman, rather short but broad in the shoulders. Her hair and eyes were so pale that she seemed almost made of snow.

But silent they all were, or as silent as armed people in a stone tunnel could be. Finn felt that silence, and it unnerved him.

No more traps awaited their feet though, and before long they emerged into a circular room with passages going off in all directions.

"Cistern," Yoshimo said softly. "Now which way did they go?"

He bent over, examining the stonework beneath their feet. A river of murky brown split the room in two. The smell of it turned Finn's stomach, but fortunately a bridge spanned the filth.

"You are uncertain, thief?" Hendak asked.

"I am not a thief by trade, my good sir," Yoshimo stated. "But in tracking them one does discover a few of their little tricks. I believe they went this way, though their trail is growing fainter. We should make haste to catch up with them before they are entirely lost to us."

Further and further they progressed through the tunnels. It was a strange place; their footsteps echoed off the curved walls in an odd manner, making it near to impossible to tell if they were being followed. The pipes that ran along the walls gurgled and groaned as if their burden was too much to bear. Rats and odd little lizards flitted away at their approach, melting into the darkness beyond the torch-light swift as thieves.

"This tunnel slopes downwards, unless I am mistaken," Yoshimo said, quietly as not to disturb the strange atmosphere. "We must be heading towards the harbour."

"Yes," Hendak said grimly. "From there it would be little difficulty for Lehtinan to find passage out of this city."

"But if he does end up on the docks, how could we ever find him?" Finn remarked. "There are dozens of ships anchored there. He could jump on any one of them."

"Then we search each one until the villain is found!" the female barbarian announced angrily.

"We should call much attention to ourselves if we do," Hendak replied.

 _"_ _Hm_. I doubt, that even with his resources, Lehtinan has a ship lying in wait in case of emergencies," Yoshimo mused. "More than likely he would go to a friend, or an ally in his case. Men such as him do not keep true friends."

"And who might that be, then?" Finn asked.

"Lehtinan has many contacts amongst those who smuggle flesh," Hendak said. "I can speak for that myself."

Finn glanced at him, recalling for a moment the slaver Ulvax's words. There was a tale there, indeed.

"Hoping to smuggle himself to safety?" Yoshimo replied. "Perhaps. I think though, with your permission, we should go see the Harbourmaster. He would be far better placed to find an answer to our questions. Assuming he would speak with us at all, that is."

"Harbourmaster?" Finn said, dubiously. "You know how much luck we've had in dealing with the officials in this town. He'll probably just give us a stack of papers to sign and ask us to come back in a fortnight!"

Yoshimo laughed. "Oh, no, friend. He is no ordinary minister. And I can count myself acquainted with him after performing _services_ on his behalf, some time ago. I cannot guarantee he will see us, much less help us. But if Lehtinan truly is hiding in the docks the Harbourmaster may be our best hope at finding him."

"I agree with the tall one," the yellow-haired barbarian replied. "What use are dandy officials to us? Did they come to save us? How many long years have we…"

"Patience, Rulf," Hendak said, holding up his hand. "Perhaps this thief has a point. We have no friends here, and once out of these tunnels Lehtinan will not be so easily found. Worry not. The spirits of our fallen brothers and sisters will not allow us to fail. We shall speak with this Harbourmaster. But if there is any delay, we shall search door to door, and ship to ship till he is found!"

He gripped the hilt of the blood-stained blade tightly. Finn didn't doubt the man meant what he said.

...

They followed the dying trail through the sewers as best they could, but it seemed that Lehtinan had outpaced them. Their instincts proved correct though. After what seemed like days they finally saw daylight up ahead. As they drew near that welcome portal of light Finn began to hear the sound of waves crashing, and the raucous noise of sea birds calling through the air.

The tunnel there was low enough to force them to walk doubled over, but at last they reached the end. An iron grate guarded the entrance but it swung open with little difficulty. Finn's stomach turned for a moment, his eyes dazzled as he stared out at dark, churning waves.

They were in some sort of overflow pipe that drained into the harbour. Thankfully a rusted ladder went down from its mouth to a stone platform below, removing the necessity of a dip in the sea. But the tide was on its way back in, and the stones of the platform were wet with waves and slippery with thin green algae.

They clambered up the narrow staircase and onto the great sea wall that formed part of Athkatla's harbour. By the light it was late afternoon, and the sun bent westward over the sea. Although a stiff breeze ruffled their hair the heat of the day's sun still radiated off the stones. Finn blinked in the bright light, but Hendak and his barbarians shielded their faces from the sun like ghosts.

 _"_ _Tempus_ _'_ _fire!_ _"_ the lady barbarian exclaimed. "The sun! I had forgotten such a sight even exists."

"And so we shall all bask in his light again," Hendak said, though at the moment he cowered from it as if the actual God of Battles hung potent in the sky.

"A pity it could not be night," Yoshimo muttered, shielding his own eyes. "But come. Let us make haste to the Harbourmaster."

Finn was glad enough to let him lead. Coming from the sewers out onto the bustling docks was like rising from the grave only to find yourself in the middle of a party. The air was filled with noise from ships' bells and sea birds, mingled in with the rough voices of sailors and the even rougher noise of the fishwives' cries. The wind blew steadily, bringing with it the smell of salt and the sound of waves hitting against the sea wall. Carts and wagons clattered past, filled with goods for import or export, and the streets thronged with people of every description.

Yoshimo led them deftly past the obstacles, eventually arriving at a large building. A sign grandly marked it as the _Athkatla and District Harbour Authority,_ but the place looked battered as an old sailor. It had been painted a garish shade of orange to rival the setting sun, but the stucco was cracked and breaking off in many places, revealing the brickwork underneath. The heavy window frames sagged under the weight of the clay-tiled roof, and the glass panes were encrusted with salt from the ever-present wind. Clearly the residents of the docks weren't house proud.

Boldly they stepped inside, barely earning a glance from a dozing guard. Inside was a large room, with a split staircase going up in two directions. Away from the breeze the heat felt even more oppressive. The building was busy with sailors and merchants flitting around, and Finn looked to Yoshimo.

"Let's find this lad soon, eh?" he said. "I think we might attract a little attention stood here."

Even if it weren't for their blood-stained clothes Hendak and his men stood out like a handful of sore thumbs. They earned a few quizzical looks, but with typical self-absorption the good folk of Athkatla went about with their business as if nothing were amiss.

"Yes. I think we can skip any formalities of an appointment?" Yoshimo said. "Let us hope the Harbourmaster is in a good mood. Come, follow me."

He led them up the right-hand stair, up onto the first floor. Down a series of twisting hallways they marched, unchallenged, until they reached the end.

There beside a door were two men who looked far more alert than the sleepy guard downstairs. One held out his hand.

"Halt! What business have you here?" the guard demanded.

"We wish to see the Harbourmaster," Yoshimo replied.

"That so? I don't know that he wishes to see you," the guard said. "You got an appointment?"

"I am afraid not. But the Harbourmaster is an acquaintance of mine," Yoshimo said, trying to maintain an air of friendly indifference. "If you would kindly tell him that Yoshimo of Kara-Tur asks for a moment of his time? It is a matter of urgency."

"The Harbourmaster is busy now," the guard replied. "He's got a full schedule. I don't think he's going to see the likes of you."

"Then tell this man a great criminal is running loose in his harbour, and if he does not assist us, we will tear this place apart looking for him," Hendak growled.

He stared the man full in the eye. Burly as that fellow was, he quailed at the sight of Hendak and his fearsome, blood-stained barbarians.

"All right then," the man agreed. "I'll pass on your message. But no promises."

He disappeared behind the heavy door, only to return barely a minute later.

"The Harbourmaster will see you," he announced, seemingly surprised himself.

Yoshimo held his head up, though a slight breath of relief slipped from his lips.

...

The guard ushered them in to a large office. Despite the many windows the room was dim, the wood shutters closed against the heat of the day. A strange breeze wafted around the room, and it took Finn a moment to realise that it came from a large fan on the ceiling. A young lad sweated as he pulled a rope again and again, swinging the fan to cool the man who sat behind a large desk.

"Here they are, sir," the guard said to him. "Shall I stay?"

"Naw," the man drawled. "You can go back to your post. Daneel, take a break."

The lad with the fan bowed thankfully and skipped out of the room. The guard followed and shut the door. Without the fan going the room felt even hotter.

"Blasted heat," the man said, taking a kerchief to the back of his neck. "Not even Highsun yet. Hope we're not due another drought. Yoshimo, me 'ole! Surprised to see your sorry carcass in here. Been a few years, if I remember correctly."

The man leaned back in his chair. His hair was silver, but he had a leanness of form not often seen in men who sat behind a desk, and there was a youthful mobility in his expression.

"It is good to see you again, Master Teshiir," Yoshimo said, bowing politely to the man. "And I must give thanks for you to agreeing to see me."

"Don't take offence, but it wasn't you I agreed to see," the man stated. _"_ Rather, it's _him._ _"_

The man nodded his head in Finn's direction. Finn's stomach clenched, and Yoshimo spoke a little nervously.

"I was not aware you two were acquainted, sir."

"We're not," the Harbourmaster said brusquely. "But I'd heard you'd taken up his company, and by the guard's description I wasn't wrong. So what can I do for you folks today?"

Master Teshiir leaned back further in his chair, putting his long legs up onto the desk. He obviously didn't feel much threatened by the blood-soaked company in his presence.

"I'd like to know how you know me, first," Finn said.

He levelled the man a stare which he returned, sharp as daggers.

"Let's just say rumour travels, aye? Not to worry, though. I won't be your enemy, unless you make yourself one of mine. But I'm a busy man, as you can see. What is it you want? Meat for your dogs there?"

He looked at Hendak and his crew and chuckled. A bold soul was he, to make jokes of that fearsome-looking tribe.

"In a manner of speaking," Hendak hissed. "Lehtinan. We want Lehtinan."

The master's silver eyebrow raised.

"Lehtinan? What's that old bugger got to do with me? You want the Copper Coronet, son."

"I'm afraid Lehtinan's time as landlord may have come to an end," Yoshimo said, cautiously. "There was an…incident…at that fair tavern this afternoon. These fine people were previously in his _employment_ , and they seek their wages due. We have reason to believe he may have taken refuge in the docks."

The master looked mildly interested.

"That so?" he remarked. "How do you know?"

"Because we followed him here through the sewers, if you can't tell by the scent of shite," Finn said. "He's hiding here, somewhere. And we want to find him."

Master Teshiir leaned his head back towards the cracked ceiling. A twisted grin slipped over his face, and he broke in to a loud laugh.

"You find this amusing?" the red-haired barbarian demanded.

 _"_ _I do indeed!_ _"_ he said, continuing with his barrel laugh. "Always knew he'd get bit in the arse one day. And what a fine bunch of dogs to do it!"

"You will not mock us!" the barbarian raged in return.

He gripped his sword and stepped towards the laughing man. But a small dagger left Master Teshiir's hand like a streak, striking the barbarian's sword hilt before he had a chance to draw. In surprise the man cried out. The master stopped laughing.

"Try to draw on me again, and next time I'll find a softer place," he warned. "They don't call me the Bloodscalp for nothing."

His voice had turned hard as cold stone. He leaned back slowly in his chair, but the others were frozen to the spot.

"I assure you we mean no hostility," Yoshimo said. "These people have been through a great ordeal, and I beg your forgiveness. We only seek to find Lehtinan before he can flee the city for good. Any information you could provide, we would be most grateful for."

"Can't think of any reason I'd be inclined to help on that point," Master Teshiir replied. "Whatever you've got going on is between you and Lehtinan. 'Less he crosses my path it's nothing to do with me. And if he is on his way out of Athkatla, so much the better. City's no worse off without him."

"You don't like him, do you?" Finn said slowly.

"No, I don't. Man likes to think The Meadow is his own private kingdom. Gets downright uppity at times, especially when I insist he pays his import duties _._ And thinking on it…he's in arrears." The man bit his lip, and an unpleasant smile crept over his face. "All right then, since we're all _friends_. A ship named _Lover_ _'_ _s Revenge_ just docked last night. Her manifest says she's got a shipment of dates bound for the Copper Coronet. Lehtinan orders quite a lot of dates, if you get my meaning. She's up on the North Quay right now."

"Sounds as good a place as any to start," Finn said. "Cheers."

"Now hold on," Master Teshiir said, holding out a finger. "This is my patch here, and I don't like trouble. You go swarming aboard like a band of scurvy pirates and I'll have you nicked, much as it pains me to say. It'll be no end of a headache for me, and I don't think you'll appreciate it much either. We don't need any more _complications,_ do we? Play it smart. That's all I'm saying."

"I am certain there will be no cause for concern on your part," Yoshimo said, bowing to the man. "We shall be discretion itself."

The man snorted.

"See to it that you are. And remember, you get yourselves caught, I don't know you."

"Naturally," Finn remarked.

The Harbourmaster waved them out of the office with an indifferent hand, though Finn thought he could see something like concern hiding in the corners of his eyes. Not concern for their well-being, he was sure. He'd liked to have stayed on till the Harbourmaster was a little more forthcoming on how he knew who he was, but Finn reckoned that would be a waste of time. Someone must be busy passing out leaflets with his description to everyone in this blasted town. With any luck though, there would soon be one less bastard around who knew his name.

 **...**

"There's…another one there."

Aerie's voice barely broke a whisper as she nodded her head down a passage. In the dim lantern-light Anna could see a man's legs. And that was all she could see. What became of the rest of him didn't bear thinking on.

"Must you carry on pointing out every body we pass?" Anomen grumbled. "We can see them well enough for ourselves. Unless we find someone actually _alive_ we can do little except pray for their souls."

"I have been praying…haven't you?" Aerie asked him.

Something in her earnest tone must have irked the squire further.

"When you have seen as much battle as I have, girl, you will know that you cannot stop to mourn the fallen. There is a time and a place for such things, and the middle of a fight is not one of them!"

"But we're not fighting," Aerie continued, pragmatically. "We haven't encountered a single creature since we came this way."

It was true. Anna had tensed herself for bloody battle after they stepped into the bowels of the Copper Coronet, but all they had encountered so far were dead beasts and dead bodies.

"Only because they have already fallen to our hands!" Minsc exclaimed. "None left. Boo is feeling rather disappointed."

"Truly, I had no idea hamsters were such bloodthirsty creatures," Xan muttered. "Are we certain that rodent is not a miniature orc in disguise?"

The enchanter clearly thought Minsc was far enough ahead not to overhear his little speech, but he had underestimated the ranger's ears.

 _"_ _An orc?_ _"_ Minsc bellowed, whirling back on Boo's accuser. "You dare to call this noble soul an _orc?_ He is king of all the beasts, mighty lord of battles! He is honest and just and wise, and a very good dancer. He is not an _orc!_ _"_

Xan's face paled even more in the torchlight, either out of fear of the man who towered over him, or from an inability to comprehend that rambling statement in the first place.

 _"_ _Err_ …yes. Clearly I was in the wrong. I humbly beg _Boo_ _'_ _s_ pardon."

Xan made a rather stiff bow in his general direction. The little brown creature that was stuffed into Minsc's fist made a squeak. Whether he accepted the apology, or was demanding Xan's head, it was hard to say.

Aerie stifled a giggle behind her hand, forgetting for one moment the horrors that surrounded them in those twisting passages. Anna just sighed and shook her head.

...

They were spared any more discussion on Boo's knightly virtues by the sound of a sharp growl. Jaheira had been scouting ahead, and Anna wasn't entirely sure if it was the druid who made the noise, or one of the large wolves who still followed her meekly.

 _"_ _Silence!_ _"_ she called back in a harsh whisper. "There is movement in the passage."

Anna's heart leaped with excitement, though not with Boo's lust for battle. Each body they had passed, each part of each body, she had examined keenly, holding her breath in case one of them was Finn. But so far they had found no trace of him, or Yoshimo.

 _"_ _Who goes there?_ _"_ Jaheira called out.

Not a beast, then, but a human being. Could it be? But Anna's heart sank as the figure cautiously stepped into view. It wasn't Finn, but a woman.

 _"_ _Please_ … I have no intention of harming you. I only wish to escape from this wretched place!"

Anna craned her neck around Minsc's broad shoulders in order to see. In the woman's grasp was a blood-stained sword, and it was pointed in their direction. But dishevelled as she was the woman didn't look dressed for battle. Long, dark curls had broken free of her upswept hair, straggling down around her dress of fine silk. A very expensive-looking brooch glittered on her shoulder. Her eyes were wide, and she looked terrified.

"Who are you? What reason do you have to be down here?" Jaheira continued.

"I…have business here," the woman replied, clearly hesitating. "I heard a noise… Suddenly there were beasts everywhere. The guards fought, but they were slaughtered. I managed somehow to lock myself in a vault. I have only just dared to come out! I discovered this sword with a fallen guard…really, I don't even know how to use it properly. Please, I just want out!"

She lowered her sword and pleaded with them through earnest eyes.

"I believe this woman speaks the truth," Anomen said. "You are fortunate indeed, my good lady, to have survived this massacre! You are the only survivor we have encountered."

"Only? Then…no one…" the woman said.

Her voice took on an odd tone. Anna couldn't tell if it was fear, or relief.

"Have you seen no one at all?" she asked her.

"No," the woman replied. "Only…bodies."

"It is indeed a most grim business. But you have still not said who you are, or what exactly you were doing here before the monsters were unleashed," Jaheira remarked, with typical bluntness.

"And neither have you," the woman replied. "Who are you people, to make demands of me?"

Despite her nervousness she managed to match the druid's intent stare. Xan sighed and folded his hands together.

"I am afraid, madam, that the number of weapons present places the burden on _you._ Rest assured, we are not the instigators of this slaughter. We only wish to determine its cause."

It was hard to say how assured the woman actually was, but she sighed and spoke.

"As you wish. My name is Salema Vedain. I am an employee of this establishment."

"Employed in what capacity, exactly?" Jaheira said, continuing her interrogations. The woman levelled her with another sharp look.

"Does it matter? Most of the staff are lying dead on the floor, along with most of the customers, by the look of it! I am no one of any consequence. I had nothing to do with any of this! Now will you let me pass, or not?"

Jaheira's face puffed out slightly, but Minsc spoke up.

"Surely this beautiful maiden cannot have been part of any bloodshed! Look, Boo says her dress is unmarked. We should escort her back to the tavern, that she may be free of this place!"

"I agree," Anomen remarked. "I do not see the point of this interrogation. Have we not been seeking survivors? And we have finally found one, only for you to berate her as if she were Lehtinan himself!"

Anna thought the woman's defiant face quailed a little at the mention of the man's name, but the next moment it was gone.

"Lehtinan, indeed," Jaheira said. "You say you are an employee of this place? Where is the landlord, then? Have you seen him amongst the dead?"

"I have not, though I have hardly been searching for him," she replied. "As I told you, I only want out."

"Minsc and Anomen are right," Anna suddenly spoke. "Never mind this woman. Let her go…it's Finn we're looking for."

It was Anna's turn to receive an odd glance from the woman. Almost a look of recognition. Jaheira frowned.

"Very well then, if I am outvoted. I doubt she can do much harm at this point, regardless. Be on your way. The path should be clear. We will continue onwards."

"Thank you," the woman said, brushing one of her stray curls behind her ear. She obviously had little interest in further conversation, and slipped quickly up the passage behind them.

...

"Is there any end to this place?" Anna asked after the woman had disappeared.

Perhaps it was only the excess of horrors that greeted them, but it seemed they had been roaming in those tunnels for hours. Really it had only been a short time, but the place was built like a maze. Numerous smaller chambers lined the passages at odd intervals, and most of them decorated like Madame Nin's upstairs. Here though the luxurious silk cushions and fine rugs were stained by the blood of those who were not so fortunate as that woman had been. To make matters worse a foul brown smoke drifted through the air, mixing the scent of blood with that unmistakable odour of black lotus.

Minsc had taken over scouting duties, allowing the druid to walk near to Anna. Jaheira sighed and scratched one of the shaggy wolf's ears.

"It has been said that Lehtinan could house half the Amnish army down here, if he so chose. No doubt they would be well _entertained_ during their stay."

"You know a great deal about this place," Anna remarked.

"More than I would like. In as much as it is a den of corruption, Lehtinan was never partial, never forming allegiances. This establishment was visited by everyone from sailors to noblemen. It has been a useful point in gathering information."

"There were no shortages of seedy taverns in Baldur's Gate, but apart from that dreadful Undercellar I can't remember any place like this. Though perhaps I was just sheltered," Anna mused. "Did the Harpers never seek to clear this place out?"

Jaheira sighed rather more loudly.

"It is a canker in this city, but… Such things seem drawn here, like flies to a carcass. Were we to work against Lehtinan, no doubt others would rise up to take his place. A street war would benefit no one. But if Lehtinan is indeed dead, then one is almost a certainty."

"You think so?" Anna said, looking at her.

"There are many… _many_ unpleasant individuals in this town, representing many interests. Although they all share one common goal: greed. If the king has lost his head, then there will be many hands grasping at what remains of his kingdom."

Anna was silent. The more she knew of Athkatla, the less she liked it.

...

And her opinion did not improve the further into the tunnels they progressed. They came upon what she could only describe as an arena. And judging from the old blood stains that marred the walls, the performances there weren't of a theatrical nature.

"Blood sport," Anomen remarked, echoing her thoughts. "Bear baiting and the like, no doubt. Amusement for the morally twisted."

He looked down his nose into the arena and sniffed.

"Oh, that's horrible," Aerie exclaimed. "I've seen cocks set on to each other, for sport. It was awful. The poor, poor creatures!"

"No one shall put Boo in such a place!" Minsc declared. "Though he would emerge triumphant, I have no doubt. Not even a mighty bear could stand against him! Though it might stand _on_ him, but not for very long."

"Those manacles on the walls were not meant to hold a cockerel or a bear," Xan observed, ignoring the man's rambling speech.

He was scowling down into the pit. Anomen looked surprised.

"What, you mean…? But this is Amn, not some dust-covered backwater of Calimshan!"

"You have rather too much faith in your city, Squire," the elf replied.

Anomen was about to retort, but Jaheira called to them.

 _"_ _On alert!_ _"_ she cried.

Someone, or some thing was rushing towards the stair at the tops of the seats. Well-armed and numerous, by the sound of it. Jaheira fell back with her wolves, ready to face whatever was coming.

Anna grasped her dagger tight, but what did emerge gave her pause. It was an army. Not the Amnish army… A troupe of warriors, ragged and dirty, with faces lean as wolves. They were clad in a motley assortment of armour that seemed almost picked at random.

As soon as they appeared, Jaheira's wolves began snarling in unison. The lead warrior was a tall man with a beard the colour of straw, and long hair to match. Pale, lean eyes gazed out from under his helmet, giving him an almost skeletal quality. His eyes fixed on the wolves, and he bellowed words Anna didn't know.

She may not have understood the words, but the intent was plain enough. The rest of the ragged band echoed his cry and surged forwards as one.

Jaheira cried out some command, but it was lost under the sound of Minsc's fearsome battle cry. Anomen's booming voice once again invoked his god, wrapping the cleric in an armour of flowing, golden light. Xan's long sleeves swished as his hands moulded the air, his own voice becoming echoing and strange as he called forth the Weave.

Anna could only try to remember that she must not cast a spell. But what else could she do there? Aerie was frozen solid, rooted to the spot at the sight of the berserker army that sprang forwards. Anna seized the girl hard by the arm and drew her back, trying desperately to drag them both away from the melee.

Even with Jaheira's wolves they were outnumbered by at least three to one, Anna guessed. It couldn't be a more awkward spot for a battle. But the berserkers only seemed to consider the stacked rows of seats to be a minor inconvenience. They rolled forth like a rushing wave, spilling over the seats in a thunder of battle cries. The group spread out, the main body avoiding the sturdy defensive wall set forth by Minsc and Anomen, circling round to reach their weaker rear ranks. And that rear rank consisted solely of Aerie and Anna.

 _"_ _Use your spell!_ _"_ Anna screamed in the girl's ear, trying to make herself heard over the din. At least Aerie would be safe, provided she didn't get struck by a stray blow. The girl stumbled backwards, her big eyes wide with fear.

 _"_ _No! Get away! Get back!_ _"_ Aerie screamed, seemingly too hysterical even to call upon her sphere of protection.

But there was more than a simple cry in her words. As if buffeted by great wings, a mighty blast of wind sprang at once from the girl's hands.

Standing behind her Anna was shielded from the tempest, though even she could feel its effect. It was howling, blowing like a hurricane, a force of primal chaos emanating from her diminutive elven frame. It rushed around the hall in a dizzying blast.

The warriors paused, struggling to stay on their feet as the storm blew away the curses on their lips. Anna stared in amazement, wondering how long Aerie could maintain the spell. Already her body was shaking with the effort.

But the spell's duration was of little consequence just then. By chance Anna glanced over her shoulder, just in time to see a barbarian charging silently in their direction. He raised his blade, a mere heartbeat away from slicing them both in two.

Without thinking Anna shoved the trembling girl hard as she could, forcing her down behind one of the row of seats. The hit broke Aerie's concentration, and she collapsed with a grunt. At once the great wind whirled away, taking with it their only protection.

The barbarian recovered quickly from his missed strike, though. He was devilishly fast, and Anna only just managed to dodge out of the way. In desperation she raised her dagger, slicing it down, hoping to land a hit before he could recover. It was no use. The barbarian seized her hand mid-strike, grasping her in a fist of iron as he raised his blade to finish the job.

In that frozen moment she saw only blue eyes, cold as ice as they regarded her with all the scorn of a hunter to his prey. But then something even colder split the air. Pale blue fire appeared from the ether, swift and silent as a ghost. It buried itself clean into the barbarian's side, cleaving his armour and melting into his flesh. His mouth opened in silent surprise as his life left him, and he collapsed to the floor.

"Sometimes that is just quicker," Xan panted, drawing his Moonblade from the man's chest.

Anna scarcely heard the now-visible elf's words; her heart was hammering like it was fit to explode. But there was still no time to contemplate the nearness of her fate. The barbarians that had been stalled by Aerie's wind were now on their feet again, and howling at the death of their comrade.

"Can you not stop them?" Anna gasped.

"Do you think I haven't tried?" Xan exclaimed. "Their minds are wild, resisting every attempt I have made. But there is…"

Whatever it was, Xan didn't say. In the space of a breath he sheathed his blade and spoke words of magic. A dazzling array of rainbow orbs suddenly appeared in his hands. Like pebbles he flung them towards their attackers, each one growing in size till it struck a target. The barbarians stumbled hard against the seats, blind.

"That will not slow them for long!" he cried. "Get Aerie…follow me!"

Again Xan summoned that shimmering portal of light that he had used to escape the troll. Together they helped the dazed girl off the floor, dragging her through the glowing door.

Light surrounded Anna as she stepped through the portal. She had a strange sensation of being lifted, but it only lasted a moment. Her eyes cleared as they rushed through and found themselves at the top of the arena.

...

From here they could get a better sense of the battle. By the look of things, it was not in their favour. Jaheira, Minsc and Anomen were still on their feet, but just barely. A number of barbarians had fallen but there were at least ten still remaining.

Their friends had fallen back, trying to defend a small doorway set into one of the walls.

"Where do you think that goes?" Anna asked.

"Nowhere, or they would not still be there," Xan replied.

Aerie pulled herself groggily to her feet.

"We need…to help them," she said.

"A few magic missiles would help them out," Anna breathed. "I could…"

"No, you could not!" Xan said, angrily.

"Shall we stand and watch them be slaughtered, then? Let the Wizards take me away…"

"By Corellon, not again!" Xan exclaimed. "Enough of this…"

Seemingly summoning all his effort, Xan began casting again, chanting a strange rhythm. He channelled that force into his hands, releasing it outwards like water bursting from a pipe. Some sort of energy shot forth, spreading out, striking the barbarians where they stood.

He might as well have struck them all on the head with a giant mallet. They stopped, dazed, wobbling on their feet like drunken men.

Anomen boldly stepped forward, still shrouded in that glowing armour. He raised a hand, invoking the protection of Torm.

Tendrils of light grew from his mystic armour, solidifying like glass in front of him. They spread out until they formed a solid barrier of glowing energy, cutting off the barbarians from the doorway.

 _"_ _The unrighteous shall not enter!_ _"_ his voice boomed, carried by that strange power to the far corners of the room.

 _"_ _You dare call_ _…_ _us_ _…_ _not righteous_ _…_ _foul dog!_ _"_

A woman barbarian spoke, her voice loud even in her dazed condition.

 _"_ _You are murderers_ _…_ _slavers! You die without honour!_ _"_

Another barbarian called forth the accusation. Jaheira stepped up to Anomen's glowing wall of light.

"You call us slavers?" she demanded. "Why should you say this?"

"You are Lehtinan's dogs!" a man replied. "Kept us imprisoned here…fighting for our lives!"

"We did no such thing!" Aerie cried out. "We came here to free our friends!"

At once she stumbled forward before Xan or Anna could stop her. She held out her hands, entreating the assembled horde.

 _"_ _Aerie, get back!_ _"_ Anna cried out.

"No! I won't be called a slaver!" the girl replied. "We've never held anyone prisoner!"

"The girl lies," the woman barbarian said. "She is a witch, a powerful sorceress! Strike her down before she kills us all!"

"I'm not a sorceress," Aerie continued. "I only serve Baervan, the Masked Leaf, kindly god of the gnomes. We didn't want to hurt anyone! But you attacked us…"

"For you had Lehtinan's wolves at your side! You are his servants! What other excuse could you give?"

Those wolves were no more, Anna gathered. She hastened up behind Aerie before she could move any closer to the heavily armed horde.

"She's telling the truth," Anna said. "We came here looking for two men who were imprisoned by Lehtinan. My husband, Finn, and another man named Yoshimo. Have you seen either of them?"

She didn't know why she was asking. They were most likely dead, slaughtered by that mad band of rabid wolves. But the names seemed to have a surprising effect on them.

"They are with Hendak," one of the barbarians said. "They went down through the sewers, chasing after Lehtinan even as we speak."

"You mean…they're alive?" Anna gasped.

"They were," another man said. "And by the might of Tempus, the dog Lehtinan will soon fall to their hands!"


	25. Ice and Fire

_So, uh, sorry again about lateness. If anyone is still interested, here at last is another update!_

 _..._

"This is a foolish idea," the barbarian Rulf declared. "When Lehtinan's head is decorating my sword, I shall raise tankards enough for a hundred men. But his ship may soon weigh anchor and take the dog from our grasp! I shall not sit idle in a tavern, drinking, while…"

"Don't worry, mate…we haven't enough coin for a pint between us!" Finn said, interrupting. "But Yoshimo's plan isn't a bad one. He was right about the Harbourmaster, after all."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," Yoshimo replied, somewhat dryly. "If they have no immediate plan to sail, the crew of the _Lover's Revenge_ will all be huddled around a table, mark my words. And the landlord here is an acquantance of mine. If there is any news, he may have heard it."

They stood conferring in an alley, some distance from a tavern known as The Sea's Bounty. Finn didn't know the place, but apparently Yoshimo did. No surprise there. Yoshimo did seem to have friends in odd places. Yet the barbarians weren't convinced.

"What makes you so certain the sailors will be here, and not some other tavern?" asked the female barbarian, whose name was Inga, apparently. Finn still thought of her as the frost maiden.

"Because quite simply, the Sea's Bounty is the nearest to their moorings on the North Quay," Yoshimo replied. "Sailors are in general a shiftless lot. Besides that, Master Teshiir was most insistent we not make a scene. And believe me, madam, he is not a man that even your fearsome band would wish to offend."

The woman snorted but didn't reply. Hendak sighed gruffly.

"Perhaps the slanty-eyed man is correct. And it would be wise for us to take shelter till after sunset. Lehtinan may well have spies on these streets."

The docks were still crowded, and the odd curious face peered their way down the alley. No privacy there. Yoshimo's eyes narrowed even more at the slight, but he too decided to hold his tongue.

The business being more or less agreed on the little band slipped out of the alley, around the corner and down the stairs into the Sea's Bounty tavern.

The building was a ramshackle affair, not so different to many in the poorer parts of the city. It seemed to have been built in stages, with odd wings set on top of each other rather like a child's sandcastle. The common room itself was in the cellar. Cooler that way, Yoshimo said. Finn just hoped the room didn't stink like the sewers they'd so recently left behind.

But his hopes were firmly dashed; though it didn't stink of shite, a different kind of pong wafted through the air. The occupants, and they were many, seemed little acquainted with the idea of bathing. Worse still it seemed many of them had decided to cover the offending smell by dousing themselves in liberal amounts of fragrant oils. Together with the scent of pipeweed it created a noxious atmosphere that almost made Finn long for the simple smell of the sewers.

His eyes searched the room, but he couldn't tell one group of sailors from another. They all looked the same; muscular and tanned, adorned with loose-fitting tunics and trousers. A number of them went barefoot on the straw-strewn floor.

A few women flitted about, rough-looking as fishwives, though they plied a different trade. In a corner sat a man playing an irritatingly jaunty tune on his pipes. The Sea's Bounty seemed determined to offend all of the senses at once.

Yoshimo seemed unconcerned with the lot of it. He strode confidently up to the bar, right up to a man who looked the very impersonation of a storm at sea.

The barkeep was ancient and grizzled, though he still pulled pints with a youthful energy. His long salt-and-pepper beard was stained with yellow streaks, and his face lined with wrinkles so deep they seemed carved into his face. Not all the marks were the result of time and a sun-drenched life; a few pale scars rode lightning-like across his cheek, and his left eye was covered by a patch. His bottom lip stuck out, and he opened his mouth long enough to spit a yellow stream expertly into a nearby pot.

"I beg your pardon," Yoshimo said casually. "I expected The Thumb to be working here this eve, and not a fair maiden."

The grizzled apparition turned to Yoshimo, a twisted grin on his wet lips.

"Well, now. And I weren't expecting some dandy fairy to come flapping 'er wings in 'ere, neither. Where ye been, lad? Some folks was talking you was dead."

Yoshimo smiled at the gritty welcome.

"I was, my man, but I have risen from the grave just so I could once again sample your finest house ale!"

"Seem to remember ye not paying off yer tab for me finest house ale," Master "The Thumb" replied blandly. "Don't suppose the gravediggers left ye with any coin in yer pockets?"

"Ah ha," Yoshimo laughed. "I do apologise. I have been caught up in other things… I promise you I shall make amends as soon as I am able."

"Now would be a good time," The Thumb remarked, and turned his attention back to the pint pots.

Finn noticed he was indeed missing that digit from his left hand. He balled his fingers up instinctively, remembering his own experience in that area.

"Yes… Unfortunately, I am in something of a bind," Yoshimo continued. "I will pay my tab as soon as I am able, but in truth I did not come here today for relaxation. My associates and I are in need of information."

"Hoo haa, are ye now?" The Thumb said snarkily.

"Only a little news," Yoshimo assured him. "We are looking for the crew of the _Lover's Revenge_. Are they here?"

His voice dropped down low, but The Thumb pretended to be a bit deaf.

 _"Hey? Lover's Revenge? The Lover's Revenge yer lookin' for?"_

He held his maimed hand up to his ear in a mock gesture. Yoshimo scowled awkwardly. Finn moved forward and put his fist on the bar.

"Look, mate, this is important. If you can tell us where the men are, you'll have double whatever Yoshimo owes you in your purse by tomorrow morning. I promise you that."

He couldn't promise that. There was every chance they'd all be dead by tomorrow morning. But in which case they'd have nothing to lose by offering.

The Thumb's yellow lip curled up. He spat out more juice, once more hitting the pot with a startling accuracy. But he nodded his grizzled head.

"You seem like ye've got a bit of muscle with ye. All right, I'll help ye out. But first you need to help me."

"Naturally," Finn sighed.

"There's a fella upstairs who's been giving me a bit of bother. Irritating son of a bitch. Worse than Yoshi here for paying off his tab. I want him out. Turn him out on his arse, and I'll tell ye anything ye want to know."

"One man?" Yoshimo remarked. "Why do you not have your own guards deal with him?"

"Just _cause,"_ The Thumb replied. "He's upstairs now, came in about an hour ago. You'll have no trouble spotting the blighter. Red turban. Mustache. And don't mention my name, lads, aye?"

The Thumb hobbled over to another customer. Finn couldn't be certain, but it looked like the man's right leg was false. He groaned and looked at the others.

"Well, it's only one man, how much trouble can he be?"

Finn was fully aware of the irony in his comment. Hendak scowled and the other barbarians didn't look much more pleased.

"As you say. But what reason shall we give this man before we cut off his head?"

Yoshimo sighed.

"Fortunately, in a place such as this one does not need a reason for inciting violence. But even so, I am certain the landlord would not want us to resort to anything unnecessary, hm? Let us at least speak to the man before doing anything rash."

"Rash, like take on a ship full of smugglers all by ourselves?" Finn muttered.

"Yes, perhaps…" Yoshimo mused. "Perhaps Finn and myself should go up together. We may better get a feel for this fellow, gauge the strength of his arm. Less likely to cause a scene that way. Hendak and his good friends may follow us up shortly."

"And if you find yourselves in difficulty?" Hendak asked.

"Then I'm sure you'll hear about it," Finn sighed again.

He wasn't expecting the barbarians to agree to stay put, but thankfully they did. Finn felt remarkably glad to be free of their presence for a short time; Hendak and his men were unsettling, at that.

...

Yoshimo and Finn mounted the steps, up to what was the ground floor of the tavern. Oddly there appeared to be no doors on that level. The old entrances had been covered by boards and nailed shut. There were at least some windows, covered as they were by slatted shutters. Perhaps they could toss the blighter out of one of those. The Thumb hadn't been too specific in his demands.

As he said though, the man in question wasn't hard to spot. Only one head in the place wore a bright red turban. And it appeared he had attracted a fair crowd around him.

A number of men and women hovered around the corner where the man sat, priest-like, pontificating on something or other. Looking at the people Finn got the feeling they weren't local. Obviously upper class, though a few peasants stood humbly in back. Finn couldn't hear what he was saying, but it was obviously entertaining. The man made some little remark and the crown bust into appreciative laughter.

Finn nudged his way through the group, trying to get a closer look at the fellow. Whatever reason The Thumb couldn't have him tossed out, it wasn't for being the biggest man in the place. He looked rather slight of frame, and seemed to be unarmed. None of the bees that hovered around him looked anything like a guard. It wasn't muscle keeping him in that seat, certainly.

"I say again, if ladies insist on writing poetry for their own amusement, let them keep to domestic subjects. The feminine heart is altogether too emotive and irrational to posess any significant understanding of the _philosophy,_ which is the essence of true poetry… A lady trying to capture the spirit of the gods in nature is a tiring thing, but I have read some entertaining verse dedicated to the antics of the household cat!"

This grand statement seemed to please the crowd greatly; even the assembled females seemed pleased by his backwards praise. Finn looked him over. For all his misgivings about the fairer sex, he seemed to have more than a little air of womanhood about him. He was young, under thirty, but apart from a pencil-thin mustache on his upper lip his cheeks were smooth as a maiden's. That pristine white silk jacket obviously cost a lot of coin, and his fingers were decorated with rings.

The young man noticed Finn towering over the assembled crowd, and a slight smile parted his fine lips.

"Well! It seems we have been graced by the presence of an actual god this fair eve. Hail and welcome, my lordship! By the scent of brimstone I gather you have travelled here from the lower planes? At least, I _think_ that is brimstone I can smell."

He chortled and reached for the goblet of wine that sat in front of him. Finn took a step back, startled, but steadied himself. Likely that fellow had no idea how keen he actually was.

"Just looked like there was a little party here," Finn muttered.

"Always, my good man. You are welcome to join our little salon! Do you have an interest in poetry?"

"Don't know much about it," Finn replied.

"Ah. Fear not…I am always happy to educate the masses. Unlike certain snobs I have no great dislike for the peasantry. After all, where would our picturesque pastorals be without them?"

He laughed again, and his court laughed with him. Finn felt his face beginning to grow hot under the man's insolent gaze.

"Is that what you're doing here? Talking…poetry?"

"Does it sound rather dull to you?" the man asked. "I could of course recite some erotic verse, if that would be more to your taste. Nymphs frolicking with satyrs, and that sort of thing."

The man smirked and Finn's face grew even redder. Yoshimo seemed to take his cue, and stepped forward with a slight flourish.

"A poet! Indeed, we are lucky this day. In my land the poet is celebrated as much as the warrior, perhaps even more so. Were it true in this place."

The man's eyes seemed pleased indeed looking at Yoshimo. They lost that air of a cat playing with a mouse, and showed some genuine interest.

"Oh, I do say! Are you from Kara-Tur, my good sir? I once had the fortune of speaking to a wanderer from that fair land. He inspired one of my finest eastern pieces. It is a land of myth and beauty!"

"Quite so, my lord," Yoshimo said, bowing appreciatively. "And I should be honoured to hear my land described in verse. But you will pardon me, that I do not know your name?"

"It seems my fame has not spread as far as I would like," the man clucked. "But I should not wonder that a traveller from such a far-off land has not heard it. I am Isaea Roenall, a man of letters, and a humble student of the world. And you, good sir?"

Finn stiffened. Yoshimo might not have heard that name, but he had. Was this fop really Lady Nalia's betrothed? No wonder she couldn't stand him.

"Isaea Roenall!" Yoshimo repeated with force. "Why, yes! I have heard your name. It _was_ you who penned that fine eastern piece, yes… I recall… The name was…"

Yoshimo paused, racking his brain for information that no doubt wasn't there. Fortunately Isaea Roenall needed little prompting.

"About Princess Mehai and her ill-fated lover, the pirate of Shou Lung? _The Jade Talisman, a Tragedy in Three Cantos._ Ah! But I poured my heart and soul into that work. For months it drove me mad. Oh, but I could see the fair princess and her lover embracing in the caves, their clandestine meeting place! And the jade talisman, the lover's token that alerted her tyrant father to their plans. A good device, that. Between us, I almost considered allowing the lovers to escape. It seemed almost inhuman to doom the young pair… But of course tragedy sells so much more than a happy ending."

Roenall sighed deeply and raised his goblet in a toast to the fictional lovers, dead at his own hand.

"It was indeed a most powerful tale," Yoshimo sighed himself. "Perhaps…too powerful."

"My man, whatever do you mean?" Roenall asked.

Yoshimo shrugged indifferently.

"The story was remarkably similar to the fate endured by a true princess of Kozakura. You did say it was inspired by a traveller, did you not?"

"Only obliquely," Roenall insisted. "The themes represented can be found in nearly every land. I really only took the names of places…"

"Themes, yes…but Princess Mehai is quite real. Her name, and her tragic fate are well known in my land." Yoshimo dropped his voice, leaning in so the fellow behind the table could hear him. "Truth be told…I have heard the tyrant in question was most displeased by the story, to the point of hiring assassins to deal with whoever was responsible for his defamation."

A strange look passed over Roenall's face, a mixture of disbelief and fear.

"Surely, my man, you cannot be serious? Why, it was fiction only!"

"Clearly this princess' father thinks otherwise," Yoshimo said gravely. "And more to the point, I have recently encountered some fearsome individuals who were seeking the author of this very piece! A remarkable coincidence. They are northern types…barbarians…hardened and bloodthirsty. You cannot have encountered any such people recently?"

"Indeed, I have not," Roenall said quickly. "But I still do not understand…this poem was published years ago…"

"The distance to Kara-Tur is great," Yoshimo told him. "It takes time… But… My lord! Those men…do my eyes decieve me? _It is them! They are here!"_

Yoshimo had been surreptitiously keeping an eye on the stairs throughout his little speech, no doubt hoping Hendak and his men would make an appearance. Fortunately, the barbarians didn't miss their cue. Isaea Roenall took one look at the battle-hardened barbarians, and promptly ducked under the table.

 _"No…they cannot…this is folly! Folly! Send them away, I beg you!"_ Roenall pleaded from his hiding place.

His assembled court clearly had no desire to fight for his honour, and the group melted away fast as a wink. Hendak and his crew strode over to where Finn and Yoshimo stood, shielding the crouching Roenall as best they could.

"Where is this dog, the one that we seek?" Hendak asked Finn.

"Not here," Finn replied boldly. "There's nobody here. You should just go back downstairs."

He noddedly knowingly at the table behind them. Hendak looked confused for a moment, but then a wolf-like grin broke over his face.

"I see. Clearly, we were deceived. We shall take our leave."

He gestured to the puzzled barbarians, but they followed their leader without comment. Hendak and his men disappeared down the steps, and Yoshimo spoke quickly.

"Ah, that was close! But these men will not give up. You must leave this place, my lord, while you are still able!"

"But… They are downstairs…they are waiting," Roenall said, poking his turbaned head out from underneath the table. It had slipped to one side, allowing his short black curls to poke out. He looked a ridiculous sight.

"You can get out the window," Finn said quickly. "Come on, I'll open this shutter open for you."

Roenall wasted little time in following after him. Quickly and furtively Finn undid the latches, opening a portal for the man out onto the safety of a back alley.

Deftly the man slid out of the frame. For such a dandy he could remove with a remarkable speed; with his attitude making a hasty exit was probably a survival skill. But before he left, he paused to clasp Finn's hand.

"My man, I am in your debt. Do come with your friend to my villa outside the Government District…my servant shall have a reward waiting for you. But for myself, I think it wise to leave the city for a time. Fare thee well!"

And with that, he was gone. Finn watched him go, surprised again at the agility he seemed to posess. He wished for a moment Lady Nalia had been there to witness her darling betrothed being made a fool of, but no matter. The business was done. Finn locked the shutter again and wiped the dust on his trousers.

...

 _"Ooh hoo ha, that's rich, that is!"_

The Thumb hadn't stopped howling since they told him of Roenall's fate. He wiped a tear from his one good eye, trying to collect himself.

"With any luck the sod will be halfway to Imnescar by now. Good on ye, lads, good on ye! Right clever, that is. Tickles me belly something good. Ask away, anything ye want to know."

"Pretty simple," Finn said, trying to lower the landlord's voice to a dull roar. "We want to know about the _Lover's Revenge_. Her crew. When she might be sailing out."

"And, if by chance, my tab might be erased…?" Yoshimo added hopefully.

"Eh…don't push it," The Thumb chortled. "But your crew just had their supper here short while ago. Left just before you arrived."

"And you could not simply tell us this, instead of sending us on this foolish errand?" Hendak demanded.

"Why should I?" The Thumb replied, defiant. "Don't get something for nothing, not in Athkatla at any rate. But I can tell ye they don't have plans of sailing tonight. _Lover's Revenge_ always sits in port a couple days, at least. Some folks says they got a special cargo, if you know what I mean. Not the sort to unload in broad daylight."

"Any ideas where this special cargo is bound for?" Finn asked.

The Thumb shrugged.

"No idea. But they says the wagons roll up to the ship in the small hours. Covered wagons. The crew gets in, and off they go. Only, I reckon they ain't the crew, aye? Takes them poor devils to whatever fate is awaitin."

The Thumb clucked and shook his head in a slightly indifferent manner.

"I know where they will be going," Hendak said grimly. "A warehouse, where the business is done. But our concern now is with Lehtinan. He shall likely not be attending the market…he will stay on board the ship. No doubt much of the crew will be gone, acting as guards. In the small hours they will not be expecting a strike."

"Plannin' on raising some hell?" The Thumb asked, for once sounding amiable. "Well, enjoy yerselves. Done plenty of that meself in my time. We got provisions here, if you lads is hungry. Grab a table and one of the wenches will be around. Let me know if they ain't, and I'll go and slap their lazy arses!"

He guffawed again to himself, still obviously pleased with the business. Finn didn't see the point of mentioning they had no coin, and neither did anyone else. He was damned hungry.

They found an empty table and one of The Thumb's wenches brought bowls of suspicious-looking pottage, stale bread, and ale that seemed to be brewed from rusted nails. The provisions were quickly devoured as if they'd been a gift from a king.

...

A gift it wasn't, though, and the group slipped out the door soon after finishing.

"Do you think this old man will have the guards after us for failing to pay for our meal?" Hendak asked Yoshimo.

"I am certain he knew we would leave without settling the bill," Yoshimo told him. "For all his bluster The Thumb is not nearly so concerned about tabs as he might have you believe. Some say he even has a secret horde hidden away, a relic of his privateering days! But still, better not to linger, eh?"

Finn couldn't say he was sorry to see the back of the Sea's Bounty. It was dark now, the sun finally extinguished in the sea. The air was still warm, and felt more humid than it had during the day. The very breeze had dropped and the docks were strangely empty and still.

Yoshimo went on a casual stroll, scoping out the _Lover's Revenge_ while the others waited in an alley. After a short time he reported back.

"The sails are down, with little sign of activity on deck," he said. "The Thumb was correct that they have no immediate plans to sail. The gangplank is up, though, and getting on board may be a challenge."

"What do you suggest?" Hendak asked.

"If this midnight drive is to take place, let us wait till they depart. I believe I can make it onto the deck by myself. Once on board, I will lower the plank."

"And what if Lehtinan does indeed take his leave with these wagons?" Rulf asked.

"Why should the coward leave by wagon, when he has a ship?" the red-headed barbarian replied.

"Krev speaks true," Hendak agreed. "No doubt that dog is sweating in the ship's cabin even as we speak. I wish we could let him know his doom is at hand!"

"Think he might well bolt then," Finn remarked.

He sighed and slid down onto the cobblestones of the alley. How he did wish they had coin enough to wait in a tavern… He looked up at the rectangular patch of sky above them. It was a royal blue, dappled in diamond stars, like some fine lady's gown.

His thoughts drifted to Anna. Funny that he hadn't thought of her much since this whole business began. Maybe he just didn't want to think about what he was going to tell her when it was all done. She seemed dream-like again. A vision. She was out there, somewhere, he was sure. Maybe she was looking for him right then. Finn reached out, trying to feel her, but he could touch nothing.

"Your fire is dying," Hendak remarked.

The barbarian came and slid down next to him. He ran a thumb over the glossy jet of his enchanted axe-blade, caressing its sharpness.

"Just tired," Finn sighed.

"My body also feels that weariness," Hendak admitted. "But my spirit will not allow me to rest until our revenge has been attained."

"And then what?" Finn asked.

"A good ale. And a good sleep, in an actual bed. Why, what do you think of?"

"I've no objection to those things just now," Finn said. "But I meant, what are you going to do when Lehtinan is dead?"

Hendak pursed his thin lips.

"In my land, it is customary for the warlords to display the heads of their enemies within their halls. A token of their potency, and a symbol of their defeated enemy's enslavement, even after death. Perhaps I should do the same to Lehtinan."

He chuckled grimly, still caressing that axe like a lover.

"You got a hall then, somewhere?"

"No. But I know one that will be open for the taking."

Indeed, the Copper Coronet would soon be without an owner.

"And what about the pit?" Finn asked. "You keeping that open and all?"

Hendak scowled, his blue eyes burning bright.

"No. I have had enough of slavery. The curse…it must be lifted. I can bear no more."

"What do you mean?" Finn said.

Hendak's eyes had taken on a strange light, even by his standards.

"You will not know this," Hendak began. "But I once served Lehtinan in another sense. I was one of these foul men who brought that devourer his flesh. I cared nothing for my fellow men. They were but cattle to me, a means to riches. And on one of our voyages we captured a woman. She was little more than a peasant, but very fair. To ease my own boredom, I had her brought to me. But she did not want me, and she fought with every ounce of strength she possessed. I had my way with her…but she cursed me. She swore to me then that I should receive the same fate as all those I had condemned. Not the first time I had been sworn at, to be sure. But something about this woman's speech…"

He paused, and Finn drew a short breath.

"What did you do?"

"I took up my dagger, and I slit the wench's throat," Hendak replied. "But her blood felt like acid on my skin. And her eyes, as she died… I knew then I was cursed. It would come to pass. Not long after I had a falling out with Lehtinan. He had me seized, thrown into his wretched pit. No doubt he did not expect me to survive. But survive I did."

Finn was silent. He in fact knew more than Hendak suspected. The slaver Ulvax had told him as much.

"I don't know why he didn't just have you killed," Finn remarked.

"Because that would not have suited his cruel soul as much. Besides, I soon became an attraction in my own right. All came to see the Death-Bringer. Many, many lives I did claim."

"And you didn't think to…stop?" Finn asked him. "Just refuse? How many men have you killed down there?"

Hendak's sharp glare turned to him.

"And if I did not kill them, others would. There was no escaping the cruelty of Lehtinan's pit. _That_ was my punishment. I could not save their lives, but I could set them free. Freedom in death. For I also knew, surely, that one day Lehtinan would fall to my hand. And for him there will be no freedom. My curse shall be his. I will devour his soul."

He spoke those words so levelly it sent a chill down Finn's spine. For one moment he had a vision of an armoured figure, horns on his head, towering like a mountain in front of him. He shut his eyes hard.

"You can do that?" Finn asked, almost like a child.

"Indeed I can," Hendak hissed. "His soul will be mine."

Finn wondered for a fleeting moment if he could do the same. He opened his eyes, and the vision was gone.

 **...**

"Sorry, miss, but we need to get this lot up to the graveyard quickish. With this heat… And the rats will be round after sundown. They'll have a feast, all right. We couldn't clear all this offal out of here tonight, even if we tried."

Such was the muffled verdict of the wagoner who had been enlisted to help clear away the mangled wreck of bodies from the Copper Coronet. The man had wrapped a kerchief around his face, and all that was visible of him were his eyes and bald head.

"But, there are people here still looking for their loved ones," Aerie pleaded. "If you take them away, they might never know…"

"Can't name someone on nothing more than an arm or leg," the man said gruffly. "No choice, love. Business needs doing. And I damn better be paid well for it, too! Not seen anything like this, not even in the army."

"You will be paid," Jaheira said.

She stood with her arms folded, gazing down at the dirty street in a distracted fashion. The last light of day shone on her tanned arms, making her look like a statue in bronze. The wagoner grunted and went on his business.

At least Lehtinan's coffers would see to that. They had secured a significant horde in the man's office. The barbarians had done their part to round up what was left of the victims, doing so in a disturbingly efficient manner. Only their own fallen bretheren did they treat with much respect. At least they did not appear to blame them for their deaths.

Anna sighed and turned away. She had no desire to set foot in that accursed tavern again, but there was nowhere else to go for now. Near the entrance a matron and a young woman stood with arms around each other, sobbing in unison. Relations of one of the barmaids, so Anna gathered. One of the few bodies who had claimed a name.

But most conspicuous were the absence of any guards. No one official, at least. The barbarians stood watch over the fallen, making sure no one came in off the streets to try and empty their pockets. Again. The local urchins did try their luck.

Such a slaughter here…how many dead? Dozens. A massacre by anyone's standards. But why did no one care? Surely even Amn could not be so corrupt, so heartless as that. But so it appeared.

There was at least one familiar face who survived the rampage. Anna noticed the barkeep, Bernard, emerging from the kitchens with a hand cart laden with goods.

"Where are you going with that?" Anna asked him.

"Round to me sister's," the fat man answered her. "No point in leaving it here for the rats or the scavengers. Might cushion the blow a little when she learns I'll be kipping at hers for now. I'm out of a job, all right."

"But what if Lehtinan comes back?"

Bernard let out a hollow laugh.

"Bout as much chance of that as these poor souls getting up and walking again. He's gone now. No chance the powers that be will ever let him run this place again."

"What, the Council?"

Bernard looked at her as if she were slightly ignorant.

"No, lass. You get any luck in finding your man?"

"No," Anna sighed. "He's gone…chasing after Lehtinan. Do you know anywhere, can you think of where he might be?"

A pointless questions. She was certain Jaheira had already interrogated him in that regard. Bernard only shrugged his fat shoulders again.

"Don't know, lass. I can only think he'll be looking to get out of town quick as can be. Docks would be my best guess."

Anna took a sharp breath and nodded. Bernard and his cart trundled away.

She noticed Xan coming down the steps from the brothel. The elf looked weary and vexed as she'd ever seen him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I have just been engaging in a little discussion with Madame Nin," he began. "I convinced her it was in her best interests to aid us, but she knows little that will be of use. She concerned herself with running her own branch of the business, and knows little of Lehtinan's. The vile creature is sitting up in her fine bed even now, cursing at me for the scars on her hand. What a wretched woman!"

"She should be turned in to the authorities for what she's done," Anna said heatedly. "She's a murderer! Killed her own people without the slightest regard."

"Slaveowners generally have little regard for their chattel," Xan said. He noted Anna's look of surpise and sighed. "I should not be sorry to see that woman on a gallows platform. But she has money and connections, and no doubt knows many _awkward_ details about certain individuals in this city. I have little doubt that even if she were to be arrested, she would soon find herself proven innocent."

The _innocent_ was delivered with more than a touch of irony.

"Where are you going now?" Anna asked him.

"To report to Jaheira what little I have learned, and then I am returning to the inn."

"But what about Finn? He's out there, somewhere, and he might still be in danger."

"And we do not know where he is," Xan replied. "We can hardly search the entire city."

"I thought that is just what we had been doing," Anna said coolly.

Xan sighed and ran his fingers through his lank, sweaty hair.

"What more do you expect to accomplish here tonight? We are surrounded by a…an abbotoir, the dregs of all human cruelty. We could scour the city till daybreak, but I do not think we could find Finn. They escaped through the sewers, they could be absolutely anywhere. Finn is capable. He will look after himself."

"I think Jaheira will say different," Anna said. "The barkeeper, Bernard, he mentioned the docks…"

"I doubt somehow that she will," he replied, a little sharply. "We are all exhausted, out of leads. If there were any hope… But there is not."

"Hope for what?" she asked, her own tone sharpening.

Xan looked at her.

"Hope for finding Finn and Yoshimo, of course. I do not want to abandon them, whatever your stares suggest. But wandering the streets and shouting their names will help little, and unless you have any other ideas, I shall take Aerie and return to the inn. In the morning we can begin again."

"I'm not certain she wants to return to the inn," she said, tossing her head. "She wants to help as much as I do."

After all her thoughts about Aerie lately, Anna's sudden defence felt odd. But the girl had indeed seemed remarkably keen. Only her sympathetic interest in dealing with the aftermath of the slaughter had deterred her. For all her flighty, fey attitude she could display a stern will when she chose.

"She can hardly remain here. I am certain she will see reason," he decided.

"More so than you? I hope so," Anna declared.

Xan had nothing to say to her remark. He dismissed her with a slight wave of his hand, and went in search of Jaheira.

...

Perhaps Anna couldn't count on Xan's valour, but she felt more sure of the others. Steeling herself she wandered back into the bowels of the Coronet, where she found Minsc and Anomen toiling with a grim business.

"By Torm, there is no end to this," the squire announced.

He and Minsc bore between them a makeshift stretcher. Underneath a blanket was a body, though an oddly mishappen one. As they walked a hand appeared from under the cover, then slid with a flop to the floor.

 _"There's…"_ Anna said, pointing at the ghastly token.

"Again?" Anomen proclaimed. He and Minsc paused and set the stretcher down. The squire fetched the relic and stuffed it quickly out of sight under the blanket.

"This is no fit place for ladies," Anomen told her, though his tone was more abrupt than chivalrous.

"It is the women who wail the most keenly," Minsc replied. "Does Anna plan to wail? Boo says he must cover his ears first!"

"Ah, no," Anna replied. Even if Finn's body lay under that blanket, she doubted she could summon the energy for vocal mourning just then. "I thought we should continue our search for Finn and Yoshimo. Bernard seems to think Lehtinan might have been heading for the docks. It's as good a place to start as any."

"The docks," Anomen spat. "A sprawling district, crawling with thieves and all manner of disreputable individuals."

"Then this Lehtinan will surely be there, yes?" Minsc remarked.

"He's trying to make his escape. He might be there. It's worth a look," Anna continued. "We need to find him, before..."

She was deliberately embroidering the slim information the barkeep had presented her, but she didn't care.

"There are dozens of ships moored there at any time," Anomen continued, matter-of-factly. "Perhaps you are correct, but without the consent of the authorities we would have no call to search on board. And I doubt you could enlist the aid of a magistrate at this hour."

"But what about the city guard? What about your own people, the Knights of the Radiant Heart? Someone must help! Someone!"

She spoke more to herself than them. Anna trailed along behind the men as they bore the stretcher towards the street, looking indeed like a makeshift funeral procession.

Anomen shook his head.

"Do you think I have not considered this? Perhaps Sir Ryan… Bringing such a criminal as Lehtinan to justice would certainly be of interest to him. But we are limited in where we can act. He says the Council tolerates our activities, but we must not… Never mind."

He shut his mouth quickly, perhaps aware that he was saying more than he intended.

"Fear not, Anna!" Minsc replied. "We shall help you look for our missing friends. Boo's nose will sniff them out, no matter where they might be!"

"Thank you, Minsc," she said quietly.

Good old Minsc, faithful enough to shame any hound. Anna left them at the tavern and stepped outside, guided by the sound of voices. She found Aerie and Xan in a heated discussion.

"Why…why do we need to go back to the inn when there's one here?" the girl demanded.

"You do not think it better to rest in one that is not filled with dead bodies?" Xan demanded in return.

"Well, of course… But I don't want to go back, to just sit around… So many people are upset. Maybe we can reassure them, somehow…"

"Reassure them of _what_ , exactly?"

"That they are safe now. Don't you want to help them?"

Aerie stared at him with an uncomprehending innocence. Her bright blonde hair had broken free of its braids and framed her pale face, giving her a sylvan sort of look. Xan looked fit to tear his own sweaty hair clean out.

"Yes, we shall simply reassure them that they are safe…that the endless criminals who prowls these streets will not attempt to steal their few possessions, that the Council will not rob what little they have left, and that they shall soon be led from this cesspit of filth and disease into palaces fit for kings! Is that all you want us to do, Aerie? Why not? I have a century or two to spare."

"Would it hurt you so much just to talk to them?" the girl replied. "After everything they've been through? I know they're poor. _They_ know they're poor, too. But this doesn't have anything to do with that."

"It has everything to do with it," Xan growled. "But I can't help them, and neither can you. We have no power here. Let us be away from here, and at least…"

"What?" Aerie asked.

She stared at him levelly, all her flustered emotions now ironed out like silk. It seemed the angrier Xan got, the calmer she became.

"Bathe?" he spat out. "It would be a start."

He seemed almost inclined to laugh for a moment, though not really out of humour. Anna drew a breath and walked up to them.

"I'm going to find Finn," she said. "Aerie, you're welcome to join me."

Xan gave her a scowl, but Aerie turned that gaze towards her.

"Yes… Our own friends are out there, and you just want to go and have a bath! Uncle Quayle would never rest at a time like this, and neither will I. You know, once, one of the children wandered away while we were camped up in a remote spot. We stayed there for days, searching day and night. Quayle never gave up. He was out there, with a lantern…"

"Merciful Seldarine," Xan muttered. "Not another story. Very well, I surrender. To the docks it is, then! We will search under every table in every tavern until we find them. I must go and speak with Jaheira. See if she has any more sense in her than these two women."

He brushed past them, still muttering things to himself. Anna's face went red.

"Rude!" she exclaimed. "Forever rude and miserable. You'd think he never cared about anyone in his life."

"He's frustrated, I think," Aerie said, watching him dissapear into the tavern.

"I'm beginning to think you're right," Anna said bitterly. "So did they…find the child?"

She turned her hot gaze down to the cobblestones at their feet, trying to dispense with her own anger. Aerie nodded her head.

"Oh, yes," she said brightly. "He was frightened and hungry, but not badly hurt. I told you, Quayle never gives up."

"Then I wish he was here now," Anna said without thinking.

"So do I," the girl replied.

...

Anna felt the innapropriateness of her comment. She looked up to apologise, but Aerie only had a little smile on her face, lost in a kind of reverie. But Anna's gaze quickly moved past her to someone who was walking up the street, straight towards them.

It was a woman. She wore a long silken tunic and loose trousers, a common style for those in the city who wanted to adopt a more southern air. Her clothes were dyed a brilliant shade of blue and twinkled with little crystals set like water drops along the hems. Fine gold bracelets decorated her wrists, and she wore a scarf draped casually over her dark hair.

"May I…help you?" Anna heard herself saying.

It was obvious that woman didn't belong there. The woman smiled a polite little smile and slipped up to Anna with the smoothness of a dancer.

"A pearl to you," she said. "I have come to see the Copper Coronet."

Aerie's mouth opened a little, and Anna drew a breath.

"You may want to find somewhere else to drink," she told her. "There was an…incident here today. I don't think the bar will be open for some time."

"Mmm, no?" the woman said, regarding the building with an appraising eye. "Is it true that Lehtinan is dead?"

"Well, I…" Anna said, surprised. "We don't know if he's dead. He did flee, and in any case, he's not here. Why do you ask?"

The woman didn't answer.

"What of Madame Nin?" she asked instead.

"Still alive. Why, do you…work for her?"

The woman had a kind of exotic grace about her that reminded Anna of some of the dancing girls she'd seen in the city. Fortunately the woman didn't seem offended by the question, and burst out into laughter instead.

"Me? Oh, no! And what of old Bernard, the barkeeper?"

"He has gone round to his sister's," Anna said.

She immediately regretted revealing the information. Something about the appearance of the remarkably dressed woman was unsettling. But the mysterious woman only nodded her head.

"I see. And who else is here?" the woman demanded. "Salema. I must certainly speak with her, if she's still alive."

"I'd like to know who you are, first," Anna remarked.

The woman just smiled brightly.

"Never mind. But now I must go and find Bernard. Wouldn't want him to start thinking of retirement, would we? Fair trading to you both."

And with that she was gone, wandering casually up the darkening street as if she were in her own private garden.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Anna asked Aerie.

But the girl was none the wiser. With the shadows lengthening, the two of them went back inside the shattered inn.

...

"Don't have the slightest idea who you mean," the man behind the bar barked. "Now maybe if ye was to order an ale…"

"Fine then," Jaheira sighed. She dropped a few coins onto the filthy, ale soaked wood. "Now can you remember?"

The ancient barkeep swept her coins away with a hand, and Anna couldn't help but notice he was missing a thumb.

"Let's see… Tall fella, beard. Slanty-eyed chap from Kara-Tur. And some northern barbarians. Sure ye don't want to throw in a few piskies for good measure?"

The impatience was tight around Jaheira's mouth. This was the third tavern they'd enquired in, with no luck. No one there, or on the streets had seen anyone matching Finn or the others' description. Or so they claimed.

"That is correct," Jaheira answered.

"Can't say I've ever laid eyes on 'em," the barkeep responded. "Here's yer ale, missy. Drink and be merry at The Sea's Bounty!"

He slapped a tankard of ale in front of the druid, and turned away with a laugh.

"He is lying. I am certain of it," Anomen declared.

"The good priest thinks everyone we meet is a liar," Minsc remarked. "Surely some people must tell the truth some of the time."

"That is because they are!" the squire puffed. "Such a retched pit of deceit I have never known!"

"And what now?" Xan said wearily.

The elf followed them with all the enthusiasm of a chained dog as they made their way back out into the street.

"There must be somewhere…anywhere…" Anna said to herself.

It was late. The streets were nearly empty, but the taverns were crowded. The denizens of the docks clearly enjoyed their late nights. Above them towered the masts of tall ships, lit by lanterns in the night. No guards were to be seen.

A puff of wind blew in from the sea. Out on the horizon the stars were dim. Perhaps a storm was blowing in. But Anna thought little of rain just then.

"I do not know what to do," Jaheira replied.

A rare admission. The druid had agreed to the search, perhaps as much out of a desire to escape the blood-soaked Coronet as anything else. But even she was at the end of her tether.

"Perhaps I could ask Baervan for a sign," Aerie suggested. "He gives aid to the lost. He could help us…"

"Finn is not lost!" Minsc exclaimed. "He is no doubt engaged in great battles below our feet! Can you sniff him out, Boo? There! A grate leading to the sewers! Come, my friends, and…"

 _"No!"_ Jaheira exclaimed, with all the harshness of a schoolmistress. "We shall not go stumbling around the sewers now. Let us try and regroup. Pray for them, Aerie, for I do not think there is much else we can do."

Unconsiously their feet had been leading them away from the docks. Jaheira rubbed her arms briskly, though the night wasn't cold. She looked weary and lost herself.

"I'll stay, then," Anna remarked. "I just can't…"

Tears welled up, and she said no more.

 _"Baervan, Baervan, show us the way…"_ Aerie chanted to herself.

"I do not think the gods will be kind enough to give us a sign," Xan said bitterly. "We are as lost as we ever were."

They wandered on aimlessly for a time, but Anna stopped cold in the street. She couldn't take one more step. She felt turned to ice, every last part of her frozen. The only heat she felt was from the hot tears that flowed down her face.

Xan had been trailing behind the others, and he came up to her.

"Come," he sighed. "Little good can be done standing here. We can search again in the morning."

"And in the morning you will tell me again it's a waste of time, and that you'd rather eat your breakfast. And you'd be right."

She was numb, exhausted. She would stand there till the sun rose and set again, rooted to the spot like a statue. The others had just been humouring her. Anna knew as well as they did that it was hopeless.

"Well...I hardly ever eat breakfast," Xan said with a little cough.

Anna could only shake her head as the tears continued to roll. Xan tugged on her arm slightly, trying to get her to move. But then Xan himself seemed to freeze. He stared back down the street, his eyes grown wide in surprise.

"By the sea and stars!" he cried out.

 **...**

 _It was dark now. Dead of night. No moon was in the sky. Just hundreds of little stars that glowed bright and cold above him. Each one, it seemed, had a voice. Hundreds of voices, faint, like the whispering grave._

 _Finn watched them as he bobbed along. He was drifting on the sea, carried along in his own little boat. He couldn't hear what the stars were saying. But it seemed to him somehow that they were crying. A distant wail, hard to hear over the lapping of the waves._

 _They were crying. From the heavens fell distant tears. Closer and closer, faster and faster they fell. But only when they grew close did Finn see them for what they really were. Hundreds of spears, their tips bright with star-fire. A harsh cry escaped from Finn's lips, but there was no escape, no shelter. He raised an arm in vain defense, but then suddenly the spears were gone._

"Wake up, brother. You are sleeping."

Finn jerked, his eyes suddenly wide open. It was dark all right, but he was on solid land. That same stinking alley where they'd been holed up for hours, waiting to make their move. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked around wildly.

"Fear not. I do not blame you for sleeping" Hendak told him.

"Cheers," Finn said, his mouth dry. He looked around. He could feel the eyes of the other barbarians on him in the dark.

"Yoshimo back yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. I think it will not be long now," Hendak replied.

"Yeah," Finn sighed.

He rubbed his tired eyes and tried to catch his breath.

"You were dreaming?" Hendak said, low. "I wonder, what do you dream of?"

"Does it matter?" Finn said.

"Perhaps."

Finn glanced at the man. Even in the dark there was little mistaking his lean, wolf-like form. Even if he couldn't see him, Finn could almost tell he was there. It was a strange sort of feeling, and he really didn't like it.

"Just dreams, mate," he answered shortly. "No worse than usual."

"Then I shall ask no more," Hendak replied.

 _Thank the gods for that,_ Finn thought. There were a few silent moments, and Finn thought of getting up for a piss. But then a shadow slipped into the alley.

"It was as you said," Yoshimo began. "Several wagons appeared, and many people were loaded into them in silence. Far too many to be the crew. But they have now departed. If we are to make our move, this shall be the best time."

"By Tempus! It's about damned time," the woman Inga declared.

They all felt the same. Finn rose from the stones stiffly, fingering the sword at his waist. Yoshimo led them down a passage, keeping out of sight of the street that bordered the quay.

"They have left two guards on deck," he told them.

"They might raise the alarm before we can get to them," Finn remarked.

"They will not," Yoshimo assured him.

They came at last to the end of the alley. Beyond them, across a broad street, a ship towered up in the night. Her sails were down and no lanterns were lit on board. She seemed to be a ghost ship.

Yoshimo made a silent gesture, instructing them to stay where they were. No gangplank led to the quay, and Finn wondered for a moment what he intended to do.

Quick as a cat Yoshimo crossed the broad street, and seized hold of one of the mooring ropes that held the ship fast. With all the nimbleness of a circus acrobat Yoshimo shimmied up the rope, and slipped on board.

"The man is a thief," Hendak said under his breath, though there was a hint of admiration in his words.

They all waited in silence. It seemed like an age, though in reality only a few minutes passed before unseen hands began to lower the gangplank from the ship. Yoshimo stood on board, waving to them.

...

Swiftly they all hurried onto the ship. Lying face down on the deck was the remains of a guard, blood from his slit neck staining the boards in the moonlight. Where the other was Finn didn't know, but Yoshimo must have seen to his fate as well.

"How many more guards have they?" Rulf asked.

"I do not know. I have not the time to go below deck," Yoshimo answered.

"They will not have many," Hendak assured him. "All their hands they will need to manage the prisoners. Few will be left on board. Now, let us find what we seek."

He went to a hatch and swiftly drew it open. A block of lantern light slipped out, illuminating for a moment his hungry face. It looked bright and eager as he scented blood. Hendak dropped down below, and the others followed him.

He didn't have long to feed his appetite. As soon as the barbarians appeared a cry echoed below the deck.

"Looks like you were wrong, mate!" Finn cried out.

It seemed they were expected. On either side of them armed men sprang to life. A series of loud clicks issued forth, and they found themselves caught right in the middle of an ambush.

Finn barely had time to shout before feeling the quarrels bite deep into his flesh. One caught his left arm, and another hit him clean in the side. Finn felt searing hot pain, but he knew somehow the blow wasn't fatal. Rulf didn't fare as well. A shaft struck him right in the neck, and down he went. Yoshimo managed somehow to dodge out of the way, that eternal luck of his still intact.

The others were blooded but still standing, and they weren't about to give the men a chance at firing a second round. They let into the poor devils with all that ferocity of the fighting pits, and it wasn't long before the guards joined Rulf on the floor.

"One more reason to cause you pain, Lehtinan," Hendak said, reaching down to close the man's eyes. "Go free, my friend. May your spirit ride the great wind."

"Where is he, then?" Krev asked.

The barbarian tore a quarrel from his shoulder with little a thought.

"The captain's quarters," Hendak answered.

He gestured down the long passage towards the rear of the ship. Finn freshened his grip on his blade, twitching himself from his wounds.

"He'll be waiting," he said.

"No doubt. Come then, my friends. Let us find the villain."

No more guards awaited them. Hendak went swiftly to the door at the end. But rather than burst inside, surprisingly he knocked.

"Open up, dog!" he cried through the wood. "Your doom is here!"

Finn didn't expect an answer. But more surprisingly still, that familiar creepy voice sounded from within.

 _"Come and find me, then, animal!"_

Hendak turned to Finn with a little smile on his face.

"We are summoned."

Without further ado, the barbarian turned the iron ring. But something was wrong. Even Finn could see the door had a strange degree of tension on it.

"I would not…" Yoshimo began.

...

 _"Wait!"_ Finn cried, but it was too late. Hendak swung wide the door, and a single _snap_ issued from within. A quarrel fired out like a lightning streak, the crossbow rigged up by a tripwire from the door.

For just one moment, everything seemed frozen. Inside the room Finn could see Lehtinan, his vile face red in his fear. Two guards flanked him, ready to defend their master. But all Finn really saw was the quarrel sticking out of Hendak's chest.

 _"You,"_ Lehtinan hissed. "So you have tracked me this far. But you are dead, then. You will die, too."

But Hendak didn't fall. He looked down, slowly, examining the shaft sticking from his breast.

"Do you think so?" he said, his voice cold and even. "You should know. You gave me my name. I am the Death-Bringer. And now…"

He raised that black axe up over his head. Finn didn't really know what was going on at that point. The guards were dealt with easily enough. Hendak pounced on Lehtinan with the ferocity of a lion, yanking his weapon away from him as if he were a child.

In desperation Lehtinan seized that quarrel shaft still sticking impossibly from the man's chest. He pulled it hard, driving it in deeper, tearing at it to drag it out. But Hendak hardly seemed to notice. He was kept alive by hate.

 _"Finish him! Finish him!"_ Inga screamed, her own sword bloody in her pale hands.

 _"He is…finished…"_ Hendak growled.

He threw Lehtinan off him, the smaller, weaker man crumbling into a pile at his feet.

 _"No, no you bastard! I won't let you… May the gods damn your soul!"_ he seethed.

"They already have," Hendak replied.

 _How in the hells was he even still standing?_ Finn thought to himself. The wolf-man had a queer little smile on his face, like one about to relish a good meal.

"You going to kill him, or what?" Finn asked, nervously.

He didn't know why he was nervous. Something…he could feel _something._ It made the hairs on his neck stand up. He wanted out of that room. Kill the son of a bitch and be done with it. But Hendak merely held up a hand.

"There is…oil on board, is there not?" he asked, his voice rasping.

"Lamp oil…must be barrels of the stuff," Finn remarked. "Why?"

"Do not ask. Leave us now, my brother. Your work is done. Go, my friends, and taste your hard-fought freedom. It will be sweet…"

Blood was trickling down his chest, staining his armour in red. His hands were red where he touched the wound. Red on the shaft of his axe. Red on Lehtinan. The man lay where he was, crumpled like a wounded insect.

"No, you… Don't leave me with this madman!" he cried, a foolish and vain plea to the barbarians. "I will set you free myself, give you any gold you wish…anything! Do not…"

"Die with dignity, at least," Inga told him. "The gods may damn you, Hendak, but I bless you. For freedom!"

With that she turned away, heading back on deck without another word. Krev paused long enough to spit on the cowering Lehtinan, but he too followed his leader's command.

"What the hells are you going to do here?" Finn repeated.

"Save me from him!" Lehtinan demanded, but he received little more than a kick from Hendak.

"Come now, friend," Yoshimo said, laying a hand on Finn's shoulder. "I have no doubt this scoundrel will get what he deserves. Perhaps it is best if we are away from here."

...

Finn didn't know what to think, but he didn't feel like he could argue somehow. He left Hendak and Lehtinan behind them, following Yoshimo back onto dry land. The two barbarians were waiting.

They hurried though the nearly deserted streets, up the hill that led out of the docks. Finn's mind was in a fog, but something made him stop. A noise was bothering his ears like an insect. He realised at last it was a bell. He turned and a light stabbed his eyes. The _Lover's Revenge_ was fully ablaze, burning like a giant candle in the night.

All around them people were pouring out of taverns and houses, drawn like moths to the light of the burning ship. But Finn, Yoshimo and the barbarians only stood and stared. The light of the fire flickered on the water, giving the inferno a strange and unholy aura.

The barbarians said nothing, their eyes level and calm as they watched the ship burn, taking their leader with it. Finn turned to Yoshimo, but he only shook his head.

"Nothing to be done now, my friend. Let us go."

But Finn couldn't move. He stood, trying somehow to imagine Hendak consumed by those awful flames, but he couldn't. There was something in the way.

He shut his eyes, trying to feel. Trying to find… But then he heard something. A voice at his side, quiet and uncertain.

 _"Finn?"_

He opened his eyes to see Anna.

She looked up at him, almost unsure herself. The light of the flames flickered off her pale face, making her look ghostly as the burning ship. Finn reached out, afraid, and touched her shoulder. But she was warm. She was real. The firelight reflected in the tears that flowed down her face. Finn seized her with all his strength.


End file.
